Naruto: The Gamer
by NarutoStacker
Summary: Being rewritten as Naruto: Shinobi Gamer.
1. New Powers?

Naruto suddenly woke up. For some reason he felt different.

After the fight with Mizuki, he and the hokage had a long talk about him being a jinchuriki.

He asked all sorts of questions, with most either being ignored or vaguely answered. The Sandaime had said that he will know once he is older. Even though Naruto understood, he was still angry. Fortunately for the old man, his exhaustion overcame his anger.

However, right now, in front of the blond was a blue screen.

 **Welcome to the life of a gamer! Right now, you'll be learning how to live your life as a gamer. Say continue to start the tutorial.**

"The hell? Is this a prank?" Naruto asked himself.

"Kai!"

Naruto opened his eyes, and to his surprise, the so called genjutsu was still there.

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

"Kai!"

Naruto growled in frustation as the blue screen was still there. He used as much chakra as he possibly could, yet it was still there!

 _'I guess the only way to get rid of this thing is to continue.'_ He thought, sighing.

"Continue."

 **The gamer ability allows you to do anything that you could do in an actual game.**

 _'...I must've played too many games or something to start hallucinating about them.'_

The truth is, since Naruto was always alone, he started to play video games. He soon got addicted to them and played them whenever he wasn't eating ramen or pulling pranks.

However, the screen was still there, so he had to keep going.

"Continue."

 **Every time you level up, you collect 5 attribute points. You can spend the points on your 6 attribute stats. Every 10 levels, the amount of points gained increases by 1. You start off with 5 every time you level up and it will increase to 6 when you are level 10.**

 _'This could help my training... if it's real'._

 **There are 6 stats as we previously mentioned. Intelligence (INT), Wisdom (WIS), Dexterity (DEX), Strength (STR), Luck(LUK) and Stamina (STM).**

 **INT helps you memorize things faster. You also gain an increase in chakra based attacks. And better chakra control.**

 **WIS helps you understand concepts faster and you can use information quickly. You can also learn techniques quicker. You also have more chakra resistance.**

 **DEX improves your general speed in everything. It also increases the rate in which your techniques level up.**

 **STR increases your natural strength. It helps you lift and wield objects, and it gives an increase in physical attacks.**

 **LUK increases your natural luck. It helps the increase the chances of getting critical hits or lucky loot.**

 **STM increases your HP and CP. It also makes your body more fit and strong.**

When Naruto read all of the the different attributes, his jaw hit the floor.

 _'This..this could help my life in everything! Whatever god gave me this, I will pray to you 'till I die!.'_

 **Say "Open Status" to see your stats. You can also say "Observe" to see the stats of something else. The more you level it up, the more information you get by observing someone. You can also open the skill set menu by saying "Open Skills".**

 **There is also the "Gamer's Mind" ability which allows you to be calm at all times and logically think through things. You are immune to Psychological effects.**

 **The "Gamer's Body" grants a body that allows you to live the real world like a game. You receive no visible damage from attacks and the pain lasts for a few seconds. You do not have infinite stamina, but can very quickly catch your breath and regain your stamina. After sleeping in a bed, you restore HP, CP and all status effects.**

"So, along with my already OP regeneration stuff from the fox, I get another boost from this? I remember jiji said that we have a week before we're official genins. Wow, I'm so gonna train to beat that bastard, Sasuke. I'll surpass him and all the hokages in no time!"


	2. Time To Train!

Naruto arrived at Training Ground Three to train. Even though it seemed likely that the ability actually worked, Naruto had to first test it out.

"Well, first things first. I'm checking my stats. Open status."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv6**

 **HP: 120,000**

 **CP: 120,000**

 **STR: 15**

 **STM: 40**

 **DEX:10**

 **INT: 4**

 **WIS: 3**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 100 XP to Level 7**

"WHAT!? Why is my INT and WIS so low? I'm pretty sure I'm not that dumb, right? Well, whatever. I'll raise my INT and WIS once I start my training." Naruto planned, before noticing a couple other things.

"Hm? And how come my luck is unknown? It's probably too awesome for the game to handle! Maybe. Probably. And...huh?" Naruto blinked, finally noticing the text under the attributes.

"I have an elemental whatever for wind? Weird, I'll have to read on about that..." He said, before realizing how ridiculous that statement was.

"Wow, if people saw me reading, they'd think it was the end of the world or something. Now then, let's open my skills." Naruto said to himself, multiple blue screens suddenly popping up in front of him.

 **Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 1,000 CP for 1 clone**

 **This skill allows you to create solid clones. The user's chakra is distributed among every clone, giving each clone a certain fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. Once a clone is dispersed, the memories of the clone can be transferred to the original which is a way to train quickly. This technique requires strong physical, mental, and spiritual strength. Without possessing all three, one cannot use the technique to its fullest. Minimum requirement of 40 STM to learn.**

 **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 100,000 CP for 100 clones**

 **This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Minimum requirement of 40 STM to learn.**

"Wait a minute, this is...AWESOME! Along with the gamer's ability to be strong faster, I can use Shadow Clones to learn really fast. This is getting better by the second!" Naruto shouted excitedly, jumping up and down. He closed the current screen, and looked at the other ones.

 **Transformation Jutsu**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Cost: 500 CP**

 **This skill allows you to transform into something else. It is an illusion but if leveled up enough, it can be solid.**

 **Sexy Jutsu**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 550 CP**

 **A variant of the Transformation Jutsu, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Use this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim.**

 **Substitution Jutsu**

 **Lvl 5**

 **Cost: 100 CP**

 **This skill allows you to substitute with another object, or person if it's leveled up enough.**

 **Shuriken Handling**

 **Lvl 3**

 **This skill allows you to handle a shuriken. You can throw the shuriken.**

 **Kunai Handling**

 **Lvl 3**

 **This skill allows you to handle a kunai. You can throw the kunai or defend/attack with it.**

"Is that really all I have? Come on! Can't I be a little more awesomer? Well, looks like I'll just have to get better! It's time to train!" Naruto exclaimed. The young ninja started off by running around the grounds ten times. He saw a couple of green guys doing the same thing at the academy once.

In the middle of his third lap, a blue screen appeared in front of him.

 **STM increased by 1.**

' _Wait a minute... I gain points if I do specific training? Awesome!'_ Naruto thought, the new knowledge making him run even faster.

Once Naruto was done with his running, he had 44 STM.

"Phew! All right! Now then, let's increase some stats. Open Status."

 _'Time to put in all my points into... WIS or INT since they're my weakest stuff. Let's just put it mostly in WIS since I'll be studying and I'll need to understand things faster.'_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv6**

 **HP: 132,000**

 **CP: 132,000**

 **STR: 15**

 **STM: 44**

 **DEX:10**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 7**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 100 XP to Level 7**

 _'Wow! I already have 132 thousand HP and CP! That means my STM really effects my health and chakra.'_ Naruto noted. ' _Hmm... I should try to save up points, too. If I increase some of my stats in the middle of a battle, it'll make me stronger and probably surprise my opponent.'_ Naruto said to himself, before blinking, surprised at his new found intelligence.

' _W_ _ow_ , _the increase in WIS really did help! Looks like this whole Gamer thing is for real.'_ Naruto thought, his faith in the Gamer ability finally solidified. _'Oh yeah, I should also send shadow clones to the library so that I can learn new jutsus.'_

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Over a hundred clones of Naruto spawned in a burst of smoke.

"ALL RIGHT! I want half of you to go to the library and learn about different jutsus. And I want the rest to be learning about basic ninja stuff! GO!" Naruto yelled as loud as possible.

"YES BOSS!"

After the clones left, Naruto started to do a hundred punches on each arm and hundrsd kicks on each leg. He then planned to do 100 pushups, situps, and squats after.

"Man, why am I putting so much work onto myself?" Naruto asked himself, already tired from thinking about the amount of effort he would have to put in. "Well, whatever. Good thing I have the Gamer's Body or else I'd be dead tired by the end of this."

* * *

 _ **30 minutes later**_

In the middle of Naruto's pushups, a clone came by.

"Boss, great news!" The clone exclaimed.

"What happened?" The original asked, panting tiredly.

"Well, ya see, we went to the library but they didn't let us in. We went to jiji for help, and he gave us a pass and everything, but then I had an idea. I told him that he should use Shadow Clones to complete his paperwork. He now owes us free ramen and we have access to his scrolls." The clone explained, grinning proudly.

"Great job! So what're the groups reading about?" Naruto asked his clone curiously.

"Well, we read that wind is one of the five elements. So, we're learning wind style jutsus since it's our affinity. We're also learning about different chakra exercises, team strategies and worst of all, history."

Both of them shuddered.

"Okay good. I just increased my STM and STR. I'll continue with the physical stuff while you guys do the mental stuff." The original Naruto said.

"Right! By the way, we actually learned the jutsus by absorbing them. Even though you don't know how to use it yet, you can still check it out in the skills menu. We learned like, three jutsus. We couldn't learn everything since we needed certain stats for them. The most important thing we need is INT." The clone told him.

"Really? That's awesome! Tell the others to keep it up!" Naruto said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yes boss!"

The clone dispersed and the original Naruto suddenly got a headache.

 _'I asked him to tell the others to keep it up, not disperse! Man, why am I such an idiot sometimes!'_ Naruto thought, ignoring the pain and continuing to do his push-ups.

* * *

"Phew! I think that's enough. It's midnight, and I need to sleep." Naruto said to himself. "Okay, dispersing Shadow Clones...now!"

Naruto made a ram seal, and cut the chakra connection from his Shadow Clones, dispersing them. Suddenly, a few screens popped out in front of him.

 **INT increased by 5.**

 **WIS increased by 6.**

 **You leveled up!**

 **You leveled up!**

 _'Woah! I levelled up twice and got an increase in both WIS and INT!? Awesome!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. "Open Status."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv8**

 **HP: 132,000**

 **CP: 132,000**

 **Level: Lv8**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 13**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 10**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 300 XP to Level 9**

 _'Wow! I really didn't expect training and studying to actually increase my levels. I thought the only way you could do that was through fighting enemies. Still, this is awesome! I can't believe it! I feel stronger already!'_ Naruto thought to himself in excitement.

"Alright! I'm definitely gonna become the strongest ninja ever! Believe it!" Naruto shouted out to the world.


	3. Revealing The Secret To The Hokage!

It had been a day since Naruto's last training session, and he was eager to continue. And so, he had an alarm setup to wake him up at 7:00 am. It was a gift from the Sandaime, though he never actually used it, until now.

Naruto's alarm started beeping which woke him up. He groaned and the first thing he saw was a blue screen that said:

 **HP and CP restored.**

 _'The Gamer Ability really is real, huh? I guess it wasn't a dream afterall.'_ Naruto thought, a bit relieved.

Naruto groggily stood up from his bed, still a bit sleepy, before regaining his composure and shouting, "All right! Let's go train some more!"

Naruto immediately summoned a hundred Shadow Clones, completely filling his small apartment. Bad idea.

"Hey you, get off me!"

"That's my arm you're pulling!"

"Ew! Someone just touched my ear!"

The original Naruto sweat-dropped, surprised at the chaos he accidently made. He quickly got a mega-phone and started shouting at them.

"SOLDIERS, GO TO THE LIBRARY AND STUDY!"

The clones cringed, covering their ears.

"Couldn't you have been a bit quieter?" A clone asked.

Naruto sighed. "You guys were being stupid, so I had to."

"We _are_ you." Another clone pointed out. Naruto growled.

"Just go!"

"YES BOSS!" The clones responded eagerly. They all tried going through the door at the same, but they quickly got stuck; there were obviously too many of them. Naruto sighed.

' _This is taking a lot longer than expected...'_

After the clones were able to leave (due to Naruto's _amazing_ guidance), Naruto realized something.

 _'With the clones memories adding up with mine, it's feels like it's been days...I should go to jiji and inform him of my powers.'_ Naruto thought, before realizing what he just said. _'Wow_ , _I just said "inform," am I going crazy? I really need Ichiraku ramen.'_ The young ninja suddenly thought.

* * *

At the Hokage's Office, a certain old man was reading a book and giggling pervertedly. There were also five Shadow Clones of that same old man. They were signing papers and doing other office work.

 _'Ahhh...both Jiraiya and Naruto are geniuses. Life will be so much easier now. I owe Naruto free ramen, right? I'll go call him after this chapter.'_

Suddenly, the door bursted open and the Sandaime didn't have enough time to hide his book. In his prime, the Sandaime could've sensed the incomer easily, but his old age, not to mention Konoha's decades of peace, had dulled his skills considerably.

"Hey jiji! I wan..."

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the book the old man was reading: Icha-Icha Paradise; a book for perverts.

"It's not what it looks like, Naruto!" The Sandaime shouted desperately. He obviously didn't want to ruin his public image, and if Naruto knew...he was as good as dead. Naruto was notorious for his pranks/public humiliation of (so-called) corrupt civilians.

"Hey! You're still reading that dirty old book, jiji? I'm disappointed. Looks like I'll have to tell the entire village about this." Naruto said, shaking his head in disappointment.

With a small blush, the Sandaime put his book away and coughed. "What do you need, Naruto? Do you want Ichiraku Ramen?" The Sandaime suggested, trying to change the subject. He did NOT want Naruto to EVER remember this.

Naruto's eyes lit up. "YAY! ICHIRAKU RAMEN, HERE WE COME!" Naruto shouted, completely forgetting about the actual reason why he came here.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later**_

After ordering ten bowls of Miso Ramen, Naruto remembered about his "Observe" skill.

"Observe." Naruto whispered to himself, looking discreetly at the old man.

 **Name: Hiruzen Sarutobi**

 **Class: The Hokage**

 **Level: Lv?**

 **HP: 750,000**

 **CP: 250,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX:?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning,**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Third Hokage of Konoha. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen is a powerful ninja, hailed as the "God of Shinobi." Generations of Konoha ninja and civilians benefited from his wisdom.**

' _Jiji is really awesome! He's like the "God of Shinobi" which is pretty sweet! And how come I can't see his level? Maybe he has such a high level that I can't read it?'_

The Sandaime quickly noticed Naruto looking at him intently.

"What is it, my boy?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just that you're pretty awesome." Naruto complimented.

The Sandaime chuckled. "Hehehe. Well, I am the Hokage afterall."

"Well, guess what!? I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Of course you will, Naruto."

The Sandaime had full confidence he could it. Afterall, he was the Yondaime's successor.

"Oh yeah, jiji, I need to talk to you about something," Naruto said pretty seriously.

"Hmmm? What is it, Naruto?"

"Well," Naruto started out embarrassed, "I sorta have this weird gamer ability."

"What?"

"Like, my life is like a game now. It's pretty cool and I thought to inform you."

The Sandaime suddenly started glaring at him. "Who are you what have you done with Naruto? He would never say "inform."

"Wait, wait! I can prove this! Just gimme a sec."

' _What can I show him to prove that I have this ability... wait, if this is a game-like life for me, then I should be able to create a party or something like that.'_

"I'm waiting..." The old man said, trying to act impatient. In reality, the Sandaime actually knew it was Naruto, but he just wanted to see what he was talking about.

"Ok, ok, form party with ji- I mean Sarutobi Hiruzen."

A blue screen suddenly appeared in front of the Sandaime saying: **Joi** **n party with Naruto Uzumaki? Accept or Decline?**

"Wh..what is this? From what I see, this is not a genjutsu...what...just what is this, Naruto?" The Sandaime asked, both confused and curious.

"Well, ya see..." Naruto went on to explain about how he suddenly got his powers, his abilities and his training. He also talked about his shadow clone training method. The old man was surprised to say the least.

"Hmmm...this is a very peculiar ability, Naruto. I would like to test some things but for now, we'll leave it at that."

"Thanks jiji, I knew you'd believe me. By the way, please don't tell anyone about this, even to my jounin sensei. They'd think I'm only strong 'cuz of my cheaty ability and they already think I'm the Kyuubi. I don't wanna ruin my reputation even more, jiji."

"Yes, I think hiding it for now is a wise choice. But, if I may ask, how do know you'll get a jounin sensei?"

"I...er...sort of read a lot of stuff about Konoha's history, and learned that after graduating, you get placed in a genin team with a jounin leader."

"Hmm...I see. Fine, I won't tell anyone, but let me tell this. Your jounin instructor will be late for at least 3 hours, so prepare yourself." The Sandaime advised him.

"What?! The nerve of that guy! Can I please know who it is? I'll prank him so hard, that he'll never be late again!" Naruto shouted eagerly.

"Hahaha! As much as I want you to break him and his habit, you'll just have to wait like the other students. It would be unfair to them if you got to know just because you know the Hokage."

"Fine! But when I pass that test, I'll totally prank him!"

"Alright, but finish your ramen first, Naruto." Said the owner of the ramen stand, Teuchi.

Teuchi and his daughter (Ayame) were the first civilian family to ever respect Naruto, so to show his appreciation, Naruto always came to their shop. Plus, their ramen was super good, so it was no problem.

"Right, old man Ichiraku! Ten more bowls please!" Naruto ordered whole-heartedly. The Sandaime sighed. His wallet was going be empty by the end of this...


	4. A Fight Against A True Genin!

After eating ramen with the Sandaime, Naruto immediately went to Training Ground Three so that he could train again. It would seem that training would take up most of his day since he was a ninja now.

Naruto quickly did his usual training regimen, which consisted of twenty laps around the grounds, 200 punches on each arm and 200 kicks on each leg. Afterwards, he would do 200 sit ups, squat ups and pushups.

 _'Why did I have to lay this curse upon me? Why?'_

Even though it was hard, the combination of the Kyuubi and the Gamer's Body gave him enough strength to complete his training.

Because of the training, Naruto got an increase to his stats, making the pain all the worthwhile.

Naruto also noticed that the more points he had in an attribute, the harder it was to increase them with training.

Still, by the end of his training regimen though, Naruto actually gained a level.

 **You leveled up!**

 _'Seriously!? Let's check it out. Open status.'_ Naruto activated in his mind.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv9**

 **HP: 138,000**

 **CP: 138,000**

 **STR: 27**

 **STM: 52**

 **DEX:10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 13**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 15**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 200 XP to Level 10**

 _'Hmm... What should I increase...? I think I should put some points in INT!'_ Naruto decided, putting 10 points in INT.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv9**

 **HP: 138,000**

 **CP: 138,000**

 **STR: 27**

 **STM: 52**

 **DEX:10**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIS: 13**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 200 XP to Level 10**

' _Alright then, time to test these bad boys, or smart boys? I dunno, let's just do this.'_

* * *

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Naruto got to the library, sneaked to the chunin section, and tried to memorize a book about some chunin strategies. Key word, tried.

 _'...am I really this stupid or something? Because the increase in INT made no difference at all.'_ Naruto thought, disappointed. ' _Oh well, at least I have better chakra control.'_ Naruto thought positively, closing the book and summoning a dozen Shadow Clones. Naruto immediately noticed that he didn't have to use as much CP as before. _'Well, I guess it confirms that the increase in INT really did work. I'm just dumb.'_

"All right everyone!" Naruto suddenly shouted, raising one hand in the air.

"Shhh!" The librarian shushed, ironically loudly. She carefully looked at Naruto, before realizing who he really was. Or who she thought he was, anyway.

"You're the Kyuu-"

All the clones immediately got the hell out of there. The librarian would have no doubt banned him from the library. And with the other chunins already there, he would've gotten destroyed if he tried arguing back. Even though beating were incredibly rare, they did happen time to time, usually when he pulled a huge prank.

* * *

"Okay, that was close!" The Naruto clones relieved at the same time. The only safe place Naruto could go to was his own apartment, obviously. Still, it was a hard run for the clones. Soon, the original caught his breath and jumped onto his broken, red couch. He really needed new furniture.

"Well, now that we've escaped the librarian's wrath, it's time you guys go to jiji's library. Study some stuff about chakra control, and learn all the wind jutsu you can learn."

"Yes boss!" They shouted, quickly leaving afterwards. Naruto watched them as they left, and started thinking.

"All right, what to do? Maybe go back to the training ground and level up my moves? Yeah, let's do that!"

In around half an hour, Naruto got back to the training ground and immediately started to level up his shadow clone jutsu. He planned to then level up his wind style jutsus.

* * *

 ** _6 hours later_**

Naruto had just finally maxed out his shadow clone jutsu.

 _'All right! That took long, but now I don't to use a hand sign to use it! I can also put as much chakra as I want in a clone, and it won't disappear on the first hit!'_

Naruto was just about to start leveling up his wind jutsus when a green...thing came running and shouting at him.

"-LAMES OF YOUTH WILL BURN THE BRIGHTEST! AHHHH! LOOK OUT!" The thing shouted incredibly loudly. Naruto didn't have enough time to react, and he was suddenly head-butted in the stomach, sending him flying head-first into a tree. He groaned, holding his head in pain.

"Lee, I told you not to overdo it! Say sorry!" A girl with brown hair wrapped in two buns said angrily, jogging next to Lee and slapping him in the back of his head.

"Hmph! No matter how hard you try, you'll still be a failure." A white pupiled guy said arrogantly, walking next to said failure. He weirdly reminded Naruto of Sasuke and Hinata, some sort of fusion...

"LEE! That was most unyouthful! Apologize now!" A larger green thing said sternly. Naruto looked at the man, thinking he was Lee's father, and not his jounin sensei.

' _What the hell is up with their eyebrows? No, seriously.'_ Naruto thought, looking between the two weirdly green-dressed ninjas. ' _I guess the ol' expression really is true; like father like son.'_

"Sorry Guy-sensei! I'll do 1000 laps around the village for this! And 10,000 pushups!"

"Oh, Lee. It's alright." Guy replied, putting his hand on Lee's shoulder. He then enveloped his student in a hug, with everyone else looking at them in disbelief and a mixture of many other emotions.

While the two were...bonding, and creeping everyone out, Naruto proceeded to "Observe" the team.

"Observe." Naruto whispered, looking at the one known as Lee.

 **Name: Rock Lee**

 **Class: Genin Taijutsu Master**

 **Level: Lv33**

 **HP: 210,000**

 **CP: 100**

 **STR: 70**

 **STM: 70**

 **DEX: 70**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: ?**

 **Rock Lee is a Genin of Konoha. While he lacks certain skills typically associated with life as a ninja, such as ninjutsu and genjutsu, Lee seeks to make up for his shortcomings in whatever way he can. As a member of Team 10, he receives special training in this regard from his teacher, Might Guy, proving successful as he becomes a taijutsu master.**

 _'Woah, Bushy-Brows is pretty strong in the physical stuff. And his teacher, Might Guy, is probably that Super-Bushy-Brows Sensei. I thought they were father and son at first. Maybe he adopted him. Well, let's look at the girl next.'_

"Observe." Naruto muttered again, this time looking at the double bun-styled brown-haired kunoichi.

 **Name: Tenten**

 **Class: Genin Weapon's Master**

 **Level: Lv24**

 **HP: 60,000**

 **CP: 20,000**

 **STR: 10**

 **STM: 18**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 35**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Tenten is a genin of Konoha's Team 10. Using her weapon skills, she trains to be a substantial kunoichi in her own right, similar to the Sannin Tsunade.**

' _A weapons master, huh. She could teach me a thing or two in kenjutsu. And compared to the girls in the academy, she actually has a goal. Now let's look at mister hotshot.'_

"Observe." Naruto said under his breath one last time. He was eager to see the long, dark brown-haired ninja's stats since he heavily reminded him of Sasuke, in both attitude and seemingly superior strength.

 **Name: Neji Hyuuga**

 **Class: Hyuga Branch Family Genin**

 **Level: Lv35**

 **HP: 120,000**

 **CP: 33,000**

 **STR: 50**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Water**

 **Neji Hyuga is a genin member of Konoha's Hyuga clan. Though a prodigy even by the Hyuga's standards, Neji is a member of the clan's Branch House; no matter how skilled he became, he would always be in service to the Hyūga's Main House, a fact that convinced him that fate was predetermined. They say he has a huge pole up his his a** that would rival an Uchiha's.**

' _A genius and from a doujutsu clan like Sasuke, huh? They would probably be best of friends if their clan's weren't rivals.'_ Naruto thought, silently chuckling to himself.

 _'But still, these genins are leagues ahead of me. I remember at the academy that Sasuke would always beat me. These guys are proper genins and could probably smash me into the ground. The only one Sasuke would stand a chance against would be that Tenten girl, and even then I doubt he would win.'_

"It's alright, it was my mistake, I guess." Naruto said, not letting his thoughts consume the conversation too much. "I was training and wasn't looking at my surroundings." Naruto apologised, even though it wasn't really his fault. He just wanted this awkward conversation to end quickly.

"Oh, you were training? How youthful of you!" Guy said passionately, giving him a huge thumbs up.

"Yes! Let us spar to see how far you have gotten in your training!" Lee shouted excitedly with fire in his eyes.

"Lee, you idiot! He's clearly a graduated academy student! You'll completely wreck him!" The kunoichi told him.

"Nah, it's good. This'll be a good opportunity to test my abilities against a true genin." Naruto said, putting his arms across his shoulders to stretch and warm up.

"Yes! Your flames of youth shine brightly..." Lee trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya!" Naruto greeted with a thumbs-up.

"Yes, Naruto! Let us spar!" Lee replied, giving a thumbs-up of his own.

"Ok, Lee!" Guy suddenly shouted eagerly. "Even though you are very youthful, there are still a couple rules. This is a spar, so no killing, and stop the fight when I say so. Understand?" Guy asked them both.

"Yes!" The two youths replied simultaneously.

The two youthful fighters went into their respective stances. Even though Naruto didn't have an actual taijutsu style, he made up for it by readying a kunai.

"Begin!" Guy announced passionately.

Lee sprinted forward and completely disappeared in Naruto's eyes.

 _'Wha-?'_

Naruto was then suddenly kicked very hard in the back, sending him flying into the air while also making him drop his kunai.

 _'Damn! He's fast and strong!'_ Naruto exclaimed internally while flipping through the air and trying to regain his balance. ' _I'm gonna have to make a quick strategy, 'cuz I'm already down to 128,000 HP! 10,000 gone in one kick! No doubt, he's definitely stronger than me!'_

While still in the air, Naruto summoned twenty Shadow Clones in the blink of an eye, and threw them right at Lee.

Lee thought that the clones were illusions since he had never heard of Shadow Clones (he was a genin afterall), and let the clones go. But because of that thought, he was hit by a barrage of punches.

Lee grinned, impressed by the jutsu, and started counter-attacking. However, because there were so many, it took a while to get rid of them.

' _Those are no normal shadow clones, Lee might be in trouble.'_ Guy thought worriedly.

"Lee! Give it your all!" Guy shouted out to Lee.

"All right, Guy-sensei!"

Suddenly, Lee disappeared and took out all the clones in a matter of seconds. He then proceeded to attack the original Naruto, who was on the ground now and currently forming hand seals.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

The blast of wind sent Lee flying, but the genin quickly recovered, flipping through the air, and safely landed. He sprinted towards Naruto, uppercutting him in the jaw. But unfortunately, it turned into smoke. It was a Shadow Clone.

 _'What-!?'_

The real Naruto was behind Lee and tried to kick him in the back. However, Lee grabbed his leg before he could land it and used the quick momentum to throw him away.

Naruto quickly regained his balance though, and landed quite softly on the ground.

 _'Lee is way stronger than me, so the only way to win is...to spam Shadow Clones some more!'_

"All right, take this! Multi-Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, surrounding Lee with afifty Shadow Clones. ' _That took away 50,000 CP, so this...is my final trump card!'_

"Making more clones isn't going to help, Naruto." a certain brown haired kunoichi suddenly commented with amusement. Neji nodded silently along with her, his arms across his chest as be carefully observed the battle.

' _I'll show you!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his head, while his clones starting hand seals. Lee simply looked around, confused as to what he was doing.

"Take this! Wind Style: Multi-Great Breakthrough!" all the clones chanted, each releasing a small gust of wind from their mouths.

Lee tried to dodge the attack, but the strong gust of wind picked him up and kept cutting him. Lee gritted his teeth in pain while trying to escape the huge wind attack.

The attack was over, and Naruto hoped that Lee would stay down.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Lee slowly stood up. Even with all the cuts around his body and his green clothes, he refused to give up.

 _'This guy is even more durable than me!'_

Lee sprinted towards a shocked Naruto and round-house kicked him in the face, sending him flying. But this time, Naruto didn't have the energy to regain his balance, and so, he crashed down into the ground.

"Ugh..." Naruto slowly got to his feet, looking at Lee and quickly noting his HP was at 110,000. Meanwhile, Naruto was at 55,000 HP, half of what Lee currently had.

 _'What would happen if our HP went down to 0? Would we die?'_ Naruto wondered, wiping the blood that was coming out from his mouth. _'I have to be careful.'_

While Naruto was deep in thought and still recovering, Lee charged at him. He kicked Naruto in the jaw, almost dislocating it, and started to prepare his new technique: The Hidden Lotus. Guy immediately realized his student was trying to do.

"Lee! Stop!"

Guy quickly broke Lee's bandages and punched him in the face. Naruto, finally getting his energy back, landed safely on the ground. Lee just hit the ground hard, leaving a small crater.

"Lee! You know how dangerous that technique is! And using it in a spar against an academy student is even worse!" Guy scolded, jabbing his thumb on Lee's chest.

"What were you thinking, Lee!? You could've seriously hurt him!" Tenten added angrily.

"Sorry Guy-sensei! I was just so caught up in the battle that I didn't realize what I was doing! I'll do 1,000 pushups and 1,000 laps around the village!" Lee claimed apologetically.

"Oh, Lee..." Guy cried out, tearing up and prepared to hug him again.

During their so-called bonding, Naruto was sitting on the ground, thinking about his battle and what he got. He leveled up 5 times and was now level 14.

But Naruto didn't care though. What mattered was that he lost, big time _. 'If Super-Bushy-Brow Sensei didn't interfere, I would've lost. I doubt Sasuke could beat this guy, either. Man, I really need to train!'_

"Naruto! Let us spar again! You are truly a worthy opponent! If you are this strong, imagine how strong the Uchiha would be!" Lee exclaimed, helping Naruto to his feet.

"Hehe...well, just like you, I'm a hard worker. I would love to spar with you again." ' _And beat your ass.'_ Naruto said with a fake smile.

"Even so Naruto, I hope next time you can make me take off my weights. I shall look forward to our next battle." Lee added, making Naruto blink and widen his eyes. He clenched his fist in anger, which luckily went unnoticed by everyone, except from the observant Neji.

' _He thought I was too weak to use his full power on? Well, next time, I'll show him!'_

"Heh. If you couldn't even make Lee use a fraction of his power, then how did you ever graduate the academy?" Neji asked mockingly, walking in front of him with a sneer. "Your destiny as a ninja looks pretty inadequate now, don't you think?"

"Shut up. At least I don't belittle others for the littlest things, and force my ideals upon them." Naruto snapped back.

"Why you-"

Guy immediately put his hand on Neji's shoulder.

"Neji, let it go, my youthful student. We have to go the Sandaime's office for a mission."

"Tch! Fine." Neji grumbled, walking away from Naruto, with Tenten walking along with him.

"Well, until next time, Naruto!" Lee said, slowly walking away while waving at him.

"Yeah. See ya, Lee!"

"Keep up with your training!" Guy added, giving him a thumbs up alongside Lee.

"Of course."

As they left, Naruto noticed a small blue box at the corner of his eye.

 _'Reputation System? I'll check that out tomorrow. What's more important is that my Physical Resistance is level 10, meanining I can reduce physical attack damage by 10%.'_

For the rest of the day, Naruto began trying to level up his wind jutsus. Since they weren't effective against Lee, that meant Naruto needed to make them more powerful.


	5. Training Is Over!

After the day he lost to Lee, Naruto trained extremely hard. He doubled his training regimen, giving it his all. Any normal ninja would've collapsed halfway through. Luckily for Naruto, his Gamer's Body and Kyuubi were helping him get by.

Furthermore, Naruto even got his own styles for kenjutsu and taijutsu. For kenjutsu, he learned the Calm Serene Sword Style, and for taijutsu he learned the Boundless Fox's Claws Style.

The Boundless Fox's Claws Style focused on fast and strong attacks that targeted the upper vital points of the opponent. True to its name, it relied on heavy chakra enhanced punches and other chakra-hand related techniques. The style was mostly good for offense, with its defense being pretty lacking since it relied on redirecting attacks.

On the other hand, the Calm Serene Sword Style forced the user to relax their muscles and body, allowing the user to use the style without any tension. The style allowed for flexibility and incredible defense, basically making it an ideal style to counterattack an opponent.

Both styles were made by absorbing various taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls and combining them. Naruto didn't do it alone, as he got a lot of assistance from the Sandaime. They had stumbled upon his ability to combine skills a day ago in the Sandaime's library.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"I believe these styles will suit you well, Naruto. But the question is, which do you want?" The Sandaime asked, allowing him to look at the taijutsu scrolls laid on the desk.

"Huh..." Naruto looked at the three scrolls carefully, going into a thinking pose, before grinning. "I'll take them all."

"Huh? Ah, that's right. You can-"

Naruto grinned. "Yep! My Gamer ability can absorb scrolls that contain skills."

The Sandaime smiled at him. "I want to see this ability for myself. Go ahead, show me how you absorb these scrolls. Start with Fox Fist."

"Right!" Naruto replied, grabbing one of the scrolls. He closed his eyes, and after a couple seconds, the scroll in his burst into blue flames. The Sandaime watched the scroll burn into nothingness, and Naruto slowly open his eyes.

"So?" The elder asked.

Naruto grinned, and brushed his thumb against his nose. "Heh. The Fox Fist Style completely focuses on heavy punches. It allows for little defense and counterattacks by the opponent. Most attacks are targeted around the upper area. Right?"

The Sandaime stood still in shock, before clapping. "I can't believe it, Naruto. You _actually_ learned something."

"Hey!"

"Absorb the other taijutsu skills as well. I am going to get some kenjutsu styles for you."

"Kenjutsu? You mean like swords!?" Naruto exclaimed. The Sandaime nodded.

"Yes. I will be giving you a special sword. I think you deserve it." The Sandaime added, turning around to find the scrolls. Naruto jumped in excitement, before focusing back on the scrolls.

"Okay! Absorbing Boundless Flow and Demonic Claws Style...now!"

The two scrolls immediately burst into blue flames, and slowly turned into nothing.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Boundless Fist**

 **Level 1**

 **The Boundless Fist Style focuses on defense. It mostly relies on redirecting attacks while also avoiding them. There is no offensive aspect to it, as its purpose is to drag fights on. There is a 1% increase in melee attacks.**

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Demonic Claws**

 **Level 1**

 **The Demonic Claws Style focuses on complete offense. Chakra enhanced attacks are directed at the opponents vital points. Opponent attacks are blocked, which then allow for a counterattack. There is a 1% increase in melee attacks.**

Naruto simply grinned to himself, happy that he learned a couple new skills. Suddenly, another screen appeared.

 **You have learned two skills that are compatible with each other. Would you like you to combine Demonic Claws and Fox Fist? Yes or no?**

 _'I can...combine skills? Awesome!'_

"Yeah, for sure!" Naruto replied a bit too loudly. On cue, the skills Naruto learned had vanished from his memory, and instead, new katas were formed similar to them both.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED**

 **Fox's Claws**

 **Level 1**

 **The Fox's Claws style focuses on both offense and defense. For offense,** **Chakra enhanced attacks are directed at the opponent's vital points. For defense, opponent attacks are blocked, which then allow for a counterattack. The user can even** **redirect attacks while also avoiding them, granting incredible defense in general.** **There is a 2% increase in melee attacks.**

' _Woah! Wicked...'_

 **You have two skills that are compatible with each other. Would you like to combine Fox's Claws and Boundless Fist? Yes or no?**

"Hell yeah!" Naruto responded immediately, with new katas being formed and embedded into his mind.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED**

 **Boundless Fox's Claws**

 **Level 1**

 **The Boundless Fox's Claws Style focuses on fast and strong attacks that target the upper vital points of the opponent. True to its name, it relies on heavy chakra enhanced punches and other chakra-hand related techniques. This style is mostly good for offense, with its defense being lacking as it relies on redirecting attacks. This style increases melee attacks by 3%.**

"Naruto, what's with all the shouting?" The Sandaime asked, walking towards said boy with three new scrolls that had a clear new tint to them.

Naruto grinned devilishly. "Heh. I just got an idea that'll make me stronger by a million times." he claimed, before recalling something pretty important from long ago.

"Hey, jiji, when I told you about my ability, are you sure nobody else heard?" Naruto asked a bit nervously. Luckily for him, the Sandaime shook his head side-ways.

"No, I quickly setup a small sound bubble where only I could hear your voice."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Woah! That's awesome! Is that some kinda jutsu!"

The Sandaime chuckled. "I've learned almost every jutsu in Konoha. Did you not think I wouldn't do something else that? Moreover, even if someone heard, I doubt they would believe it, more than likely chalking it up to some sort of mental disability."

"Hey! I'm not crazy!" Naruto shouted back.

The Sandaime chuckled again.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

As for Naruto's ninjutsus, he learned all the wind jutsus he could absorb (was allowed to learn as the Sandaime didn't want all his scrolls disappearing) in the Sandaime's library. As a result, he got a passive ability called "Wind Affinity."

Naruto also started to do the leaf exercise training to improve his wind jutsus. The Sandaime had helped him as best as he could, and so far, Naruto could cut a quarter of a leaf.

And finally, after all that, Naruto learned about the Reputation System. It was a great system that helped show how others thought of you.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _'Okay, so I remember there being a reputation thing. It said Rock Lee, Tenten and Might Guy are all "friendly" towards me, and Neji Hyuuga is "unfriendly" to me.'_

"Okay, open reputation... Menu?" Naruto activated with uncertainty.

A screen appeared in front of Naruto that said: **This is the Reputation System. This system can help your interactions with other people. It also tells you what others think of you. There are 5 different ways people can act towards you: Hate, Unfriendly, Neutral, Friendly, Honour. If you want to see your reputation, say continue.**

 _'I see. I wonder how my classmates feel towards me?"_ Naruto wondered. ' _Lets check it out.'_

 _"_ Continue."

As the reputation boxes popped up, Naruto noticed that most people either hated him, or were unfriendly with him.

 **Ichiraku Family: Honour**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi: Honour**

 **Hinata Hyuuga: Honour**

 **Iruka Umino: Honour**

 **Rock Lee: Friendly**

 **Might Guy: Friendly**

 **Tenten: Friendly**

 **Shikamaru Nara: Neutral**

 **Choji Akimichi: Neutral**

 **Shino Aburame: Neutral**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: Unfriendly**

 **Sakura Haruno: Unfriendly**

 **Ino Yamanaka: Unfriendly**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Hated**

 **Citizens of Konoha: Hated**

 **Shops of Konoha: Hated**

 **Ninja of Konoha: Hated**

 _'Man, so many people hate me 'cuz of the Kyuubi. Not that I blame them.'_ Naruto thought, disappointed.

 _'At least the old man, Iruka-sensei, and the Ichiraku family honour me. And even Hinata, that girl in my class.'_ Naruto thought a bit surprised.

 _'I didn't know she liked me. She'd always faint or something whenever I'm near her. I thought maybe she hated me. I'll have to talk to her at class_ _later_.' Naruto thought, trying to keep that in mind when going to the academy again.

"But with the rest of Konoha, I'll have them acknowledge me once I become Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Or, as the book on How to Become Hokage said; 'I have to acknowledge them and they'll one day acknowledge me. In addition to that, you need incredible shinobi capabilities so that you can become a likely candidate for the job.'" Naruto quoted word-for-word.

"I think that's what it said, anyway. Well, whatever. Right now, I have to find Training Ground 44."

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Naruto finally made it the legendary Training Ground 44, which was also known as the Forest of Death.

Naruto thought it would be a great way to train and practice survival missions. He planned to stay there for 2 days without any major preparation.

"Okay, so this is the Forest of Death, huh? Looks like a great way to test my strength. I hope I'm strong enough to beat the creatures there, I heard they're poisonous and deadly. Jiji told me to never come here, but let's be honest, who listens to him anymore?" Naruto said to himself.

"It'll probably also help my savings too since I always blow my money on ramen. In here, I'll have to hunt for food. I hope the instructions in that survival book are enough."

 _'I usually hate reading books, but that one was super interesting; a book about monsters, snakes, birds and other cool dangerous stuff? Count me in!'_

Before entering though, Naruto noticed a purple haired ninja near the forest. His best guess was that she was the guard or something. Since she was sleeping on the job, she wouldn't mind if he goes in there, right?

Either way, Naruto quickly went into the forest and traveled from branch to branch. He noticed that there were a lot of plants and had a feeling in his gut that they were either alive or poisonous.

After traveling around the forest for an hour, Naruto noticed that the sun was going down. To prepare, he setup a small tent.

"Okay, so that goes there, and this goes here..." Naruto said to himself, not noticing a huge bird descending upon him, prepared to bite his head off.

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto, trusting his Gamer ability, jumped away to a random branch. As predicted, a giant bird suddenly ran right through his tent, ripping it completely apart.

"What the hell!? I just got that!" Naruto complained, before avoiding another one of the bird's pecks.

"That thing's beak is as big as my body! I gotta be careful." Naruto said to himself, dodging another of its attacks. Getting agitated, the bird flew up high into the air.

' _Where's it going? Oh, shit...'_

Once the bird got to a high enough elevation, around 40 feet, it started to dive back at Naruto at an incredible speed. This time, Naruto couldn't dodge it, and its beak impaled Naruto.

 **Poof!**

Or not.

The real Naruto was standing on another branch a couple feet away, which the bird quickly noticed.

"That thing is strong. Observe."

 **Name: Avian**

 **Class: Bird of the Forest of Death**

 **Level: Lvl20**

 **HP: 30,000**

 **CP: 0**

 **STR: 50**

 **STM: 10**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 25**

 **An enormous bird of the Forest of Death. It scouts its prey from a high elevation before attacking. One of the strongest birds of its kind.**

"Wait a minute, mister Avian! I'm sorry!"

Much to Naruto's protest, the big bird still dived after him. Naruto jumped over him, and went on another branch.

"Woah! Crap! Well, if you're playing that game, then I'll start countering! Take this, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Naruto inhaled, before breathing out a huge gust of wind that caused the bird to stop flying and start resisting. Naruto smirked, happy that his training paid off.

To explain, Naruto maxed out Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, which allowed him to use it without forming hand signs. Plus, it did a lot more damage, doing around 12,500 HP on average. He had made a hundred Shadow Clones just for the purpose of maxing it out; so even though it only took a couple days to do it, in reality, it took a couple months.

While the bird was trying to force its way through the wind, Naruto summoned ten shadow clones. They rushed towards the bird and kicked it into the air. He wanted to try a certain combo after he seeing Lee try the Hidden Lotus.

"Alright, take this! Uzumaki Barrage!"

The clones kept kicking the bird high up into the air. Then, they simultaneously punched it down, and finally finished it with an axe-kick to the head. Naruto looked down at the defeated bird, before noticing a blue screen. He grinned.

 **You leveled up!**

"Alright! I even leveled up!"

Right when he said that, dozens of creatures crawled, climbed and flew near Naruto. When Naruto noticed them, he realized he was in big trouble.

"Umm...does sorry help? Can I at least run away? Man, this is gonna be a looong day. Or two days."

* * *

 _ **2 days later**_

Naruto came out of the forest two days later feeling a lot stronger.

Naruto leveled up 4 times, which placed him at level 18. He mostly spent his points on DEX, INT, and WIS.

And since Naruto STM was over fifty, Naruto got a couple of passive abilities: Chakra Regeneration and Health Regeneration.

Chakra and Health Regeneration allowed him to gain 1000 chakra/health per minute; most of his regeneration came from the Kyuubi though. He also got Sense Danger, Detect Killing Intent, and Animal Instincts, which sharpened his reflexes and senses in general.

Naruto's old orange jumpsuits were getting old and dusty, so he used the materials of the twenty jumpsuits that were in his closet to make new clothes. Naruto actually let out a tear when ripping them apart, but it had to be done; he was a ninja now.

Naruto also used some metal that he found in the Forest of Death to create his own kunai and shuriken. It wasn't as good as a standard kunai or shuriken, but it was good enough for him. On the plus side, Naruto got the Blacksmithing and Sewing skill (Blacksmithing was Lvl 10 while Sewing was Lvl 11).

Naruto's new outfit consisted of black cargo pants with three kunai and shuriken pockets, and an orange sweater with a fishnet shirt underneath. It looked like his old jumpsuit, except without the blue.

 _'I look so cool! Like seriously, this orange sweater really compliments my looks!'_ Naruto thought, doing some model poses in front of his mirror. He grinned in satisfaction once he was done modelling himself, and went straight for the academy.

* * *

 _ **Going to the academy**_

These were Naruto's stats right before going to the academy. He was quite proud of them, to be frank.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv18**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 28**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 5**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 10,000**

 **EXP: 1000 XP to Level 19**

Because Naruto was above level 10, he got 6 points per level instead of 5. So, he got a total of 48 points when leveling up from level 10-18. He also got an increase in STR and DEX from naturally training in the forest of death. Naruto's Gamer ability was truly overpowered.

 _'I hope I'm good enough to impress everyone.'_ Naruto thought as he opened the academy doors.


	6. Meeting Team 7!

Naruto opened the academy doors and...went to his seat.

Once he sat down, Shikamaru asked, "What're you doing here, Naruto? This is only for people who graduated and got the headband."

Naruto pointed at his headband proudly. "As you can clearly see, Shikamaru, I have a headband. I got an extra credit."

An obvious lie.

There was no such thing as an extra credit, even Iruka said it himself. But it was an excuse most people would buy anyways, as Shikamaru looked at his headband in surprise, before putting his head down uncaringly.

Or that's what Naruto thought, anyway. Shikamaru didn't buy his excuse at all. He was not like other ninja, and didn't overlook small details. He would ask Naruto about it later. Right now, the so-called genius just wanted to sleep.

Naruto sighed. _'Looks like nobody noticed my new clothes. But to be fair, they are still orange. Actually, they're nothing but orange.'_

As Naruto sat down, he started to read a book with the title: Fuinjutsu: Beginner Level 3. It was written by Jiraiya of the Sannin and the Yondaime. The book after this would be Fuinjutsu Intermediate Level 1.

Usually, Naruto never read books, but for some reason, when Naruto's Shadow Clones found a couple books about fuinjutsu, he immediately caught an interest in them.

But what was even more interesting was that the Uzumaki clan, who founded the art of fuinjutsu, came from the Whirlpool country. Not only that, but there were two famous Uzumaki that lived in Konoha: Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki.

Of course, this sparked Naruto's interest, as he was also an Uzumaki. Maybe one of them were his parents, he thought hopefully.

Either way, Naruto had two theories about his parents. One was that his parents came outside of the village and escaped the destruction of their country. Then, they came to the village and gave Naruto to the Yondaime to use him as a jinchuriki. And since he was the only Uzumaki in the village, it would make sense.

However, Naruto also learned that Kushina Uzumaki died at the Kyuubi attack, and that was when he was born! Unfortunately, none of the textbooks stated whether or not she was in a relationship, or if she had a child. Still, if she did have a child, Naruto assumed that it would have been a secret since Kushina was a famous S-class ninja. Even so, Naruto couldn't say for certain that she was his mother, as they looked completely different.

Naruto was then snapped out of his thoughts by two of the biggest Sasuke fan girls; Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Those two were arguing about who came here first, but Naruto ignored them and continued to read his book.

After a couple minutes though, Iruka finally came in and used his legendary technique, the Big Head Jutsu, to quiet everyone down. He quickly started assigning teams.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka announced loud enough so everyone could hear.

Sakura, of course, was happy, but the class also noticed that Naruto didn't have a reaction.

' _Weird...'_ most of them thought. Iruka just looked at his student worriedly. He knew that learning that a demon was inside you was surprising, to say the least. He hoped Naruto wouldn't change too much...

"Huh? Wait, what was the team?" Naruto asked, looking up from his book for the first time and shoving it inside his jacket. Iruka simply sighed.

"You're with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto. Try to pay attention, please? This is your final day at the academy." Iruka requested.

"Okay, okay, sensei." Naruto replied, waving it off.

"Once an idiot, alway an idiot. Eh, Naruto?" Kiba said mockingly. The rest of the class laughed, with the exception of a few.

"Shut up. At least I don't have a dog fight my battles." Naruto snapped back.

"Alright, that's enough!" Iruka shouted, stopping their squabble. "Okay, next up is team-"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. _'Sasuke and Sakura, huh? Before, I would've loved to be with Sakura, but now...it's a bit different. Iruka finally accepted me, I now know I have a dangerous demon inside me, and I have this weird Gamer ability. It honestly helped me move on.'_ Naruto thought.

Back when Naruto was checking his reputation, he realized that Sakura didn't care about him, and that his feelings for her were, in fact, fake. Well, not fake, but it was more like a small crush. One that a person could easily move on with.

Even so, Naruto knew deep, deep down that he only asked Sakura out for attention; attention from the best kunoichi in the academy and from everyone else. If he had a chance, no matter how small, to be loved or to have some sort of attention, he would take it. That was the sort of mindset he used to have. However, Naruto wouldn't he say he hated her, no; Naruto was actually quite fond of Sakura, though her fangirling was the only thing annoying about her.

Not only that, but asking Sakura out was an easy way to compete with Sasuke, who Naruto really didn't care about now. Sasuke always ignored him, so now, Naruto would do the same. They would mind their own business unless necessary. Naruto personally wanted to be friends with him, but Sasuke just didn't seem to be that type of guy. He still seemed like a cool guy though, and if Sasuke wanted to be friends with him, Naruto would immediately take it.

Overall though, Naruto liked his team. Even more so than being teammates, he would try being friends with them.

"Alright, everyone. Now wait until your jounin sensei arrive to pick you up. And good luck, too. I believe in every single one of you. You will all make splendid ninja." Iruka said softly.

"Thank you for everything, Iruka-sensei!" The majority of the class replied happily. Of course, Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru didn't say anything since they usually were reserved and never really liked to express too much of their emotions.

"Yeah! It was fun being with you. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused...okay, not really." Naruto added, making the class laugh. Iruka shook his head, smiling, and left the room.

* * *

Naruto had been waiting for his new jounin sensei for three hours. Three. Damn. Hours!

And when their sensei finally come, he greeted them in the most lame way possible.

"My first impression is...you're all annoying."

The three of them twitched in annoyance.

"Are you high or something?" Naruto asked, making the cyclops-like man smile.

"Higher than you, yes. Anyway, meet me on the roof." he said, before disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

...

"I feel like this guy is gonna be a massive douche." Naruto commented while standing up.

"For once, I think I agree with you." Sasuke said, also standing up and going towards the stairwell.

The three quickly walked through the stairs, reaching the roof, and sat down awkwardly on the bench. Their white, spiky haired sensei was sitting lazily the rooftop fence, reading a book.

Taking a closer look, he had the standard green jounin vest, dark blue pants, a long-sleeve shirt, and a mask covering most of his face, with the exception of his right eye which allowed him to see.

...

"Well, this is awkward." Naruto noted, cutting the silent atmosphere.

Their sensei suddenly closed his book, and looked at them with a smile, or at least that's what it looked like through his mask. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there. I got too caught up in the book. You should read it, by the way, it would definitely benefit you all." he added with a bigger smile.

"...great." Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well then, since we're a team and all, why don't we introduce ourselves." Their sensei said with an outgoing tone.

"Well sensei, how should we start?" asked the pink haired kunoichi.

"Just talk about your hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams and such. For example, my name is Kakashi, which _is_ my name by the way, and continue on with other basic information you think we should all know." Kakashi explained. "Why don't you start us off, pinky?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I like..." Sakura paused, glancing at Sasuke for a bit, before continuing. "I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto! And my dreams for the future are..." Sakura suddenly stopped mid-sentence and blushed, giggling at Sasuke.

 _'Great, a fan girl.'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, tell us something we don't know. Trying to marry Sasuke and have three kids named after Sasuke himself!" Naruto said jokingly. However, Sakura blushed, making Naruto face-palm.

"Observe..." Naruto whispered to himself, trying to get a gauge on his new teammate. Sakura wasn't that bad, right? He must've had a crush on her for a reason, right?

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Class: Genin Fan Girl**

 **Level: Lv10**

 **HP: 1,000**

 **CP: 5,000**

 **STR: 5**

 **STM: 5**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 15**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Sakura Haruno is a new Genin of Konoha. Sakura is physically weak but makes up for that with her high intelligence. She is one of the biggest fan girls of Sasuke Uchiha.**

 _'At least she's smart?'_ Naruto thought positively.

"Alright, you're next, brooder." Kakashi said, pointing at the brooding Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled at the nickname and said darkly, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes, though I have a lot of dislikes. I don't have a dream, it's more of an ambition - to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

' _An avenger, great.'_ Kakashi thought sarcastically again.

"...dark..." A certain blond commented aloud, making Sasuke's eye twitch. "Observe..." Naruto said under his breath.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin Prodigy**

 **Level: Lv20**

 **HP: 60,000**

 **CP: 20,000**

 **STR: 26**

 **STM: 20**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 25**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning**

 **Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last surviving members of Konoha's Uchiha clan. After his older brother, Itachi, slaughtered their clan, Sasuke made it his mission in life to avenge them. He would do anything to attain power that could help him in his mission. It is said that he has a 20 foot long metal pole stuck up his a**.**

 _'I hate to admit it, but Sasuke's super strong. He's well-balanced. If I were to fight him, I'm not sure if I would win. He is a prodigy, afterall.'_

"Alright, you next blondie." Kakashi said, suddenly pointing at Naruto.

"Hey there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and video games! I dislike arrogant people and the three minutes it takes to make ramen. My hobbies are watering plants, training, and playing games! And my dream is to become the greatest hokage, so the whole village will stop disrespecting me and treating me like I'm a somebody - somebody important."

 _'Hm. He seems a bit over confident and eager, but he's grown up in an interesting way.'_ Kakashi thought, before clapping his hands together. "Okay, now that we all know each other, let's talk about the next test you're about to do tomorrow."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Naruto cut in. "You didn't tell us anything about yourself yet!"

Kakashi blinked, before scratching the back of his head. "I guess that's fair. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have a lot of like and a lot of dislikes. My hobbies..." Kakashi paused, before shrugging. "...well, I don't really want to tell you. And my dreams...I'd rather not say either."

" _All we got was his name.'_ they collectively thought, sweat-dropping.

Sakura suddenly blinked in surprise, remembering what her sensei said previously. "Wait, sensei, you said something about a test, right? Why?"

"Before that, I wanna ask something else." Naruto interrupted, bringing all attention to him. "I want to know the honest truth, and don't lie to me, sensei."

Kakashi was confused, although not outwardly showing it. ' _What is this kid talking about? Could he be talking about-'_

"How the hell do you have your hair spiked up like that?" Naruto asked, catching Kakashi off-guard. "Are you using some kind of gel? Because there's no way its natural."

...

"Family secrets." Kakashi replied simply.

"Oh."

"Anyways, about that test, Sakura..."

Kakashi began explaining the genin test to them. However, when Kakashi and all the others were talking, Naruto quitely whispered, "Observe."

 **Name: Kakashi Hatake**

 **Class: Jonin Copy Ninja**

 **Level: Lv?**

 **HP: 750,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Water, Fire, Lightning**

 **Kakashi Hatake is an elite jounin of Konoha's Hatake clan. Famed as Kakashi of the Sharingan, he is one of Konoha's more talented ninja, regularly looked to for advice and leadership, despite his personal dislike of responsibility. To his students and comrades, Kakashi teaches the importance of teamwork, a lesson he learned from his childhood friends and sensei.**

 _'Wow, Kakashi-sensei is pretty awesome. I hope he teaches me something cool.'_ Naruto thought, excited at that prospect.

However, Kakashi had just finished up his explanation about the genin test, making Naruto sweat a bit. He didn't hear jack squat!

"Alright, so remember, no breakfast. And keep in mind this test has a 66% of passing. Anyways, see you tomorrow." Kakashi said, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves again. Sakura tried calling out to him, but he didn't come.

 _'No breakfast, huh? How odd...'_ Naruto thought. Seeing no point in staying any longer, Naruto left his teammates. He was on his way home, but something unexpected happened.

Naruto suddenly felt his surroundings change, and a screen popped up, saying: **You have entered a dungeon.**

 _'What? A dungeon? But how did I get here? Maybe something part of the gamer ability? Hmmm... I might be able to level up easily here if there are mobs here.'_

As if on cue, an army of zombies came with their mouths open and arms held out in front of them.

"Brains...brains..."

Naruto sweat-dropped, before forming hand seals. "Eat this! Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Naruto launched a dozen mini-wind projectiles at the small army. However, it only took down around a quarter of the mob, and the thing was, more were coming.

"Tch! Again, Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Like last time, the small wind projectiles were only able to destroy a dozen of the mindless zombies.

' _I'll just be wasting chakra if I keep doing this. Time to switch things up!'_

Naruto opened his inventory and took out a dangerous sword known as the Rebellion Sword.

The Rebellion Sword was a massive, pure black claymore with a light double-edged blade. The hard metal grip was wrapped in a zigzag pattern with thick black silk, allowing for comfortable use. The guard was a large red swirl within a circle, more commonly known as the Uzumaki clan symbol. It was placed on both sides of the sword, showing its beauty to the world.

The blade truly represented elegance and power, not that Naruto knew. He just thought it looked cool! Moreover, the sword was actually a gift he received from the Sandaime for telling him the secret to defeating his enemy; paperwork. He recieved it after absorbing the kenjutsu scrolls.

Coming back to the battle, Naruto used the sword to wipe out the remaining zombies. He wasn't too good with it, but it was enough to take down mindless enemies like zombies. He kept slashing and dashing, until the army was no more.

"Phew...that was close! Wait...I leveled up my Rebellion Sword to level 90? Sweet! But how did it even get to that level, I wonder? Was it like this when I got it from jiji?" Naruto wondered, inspecting his sword carefully.

After his inspection, which yielded nothing, Naruto looked around the dungeon, and immediately noticed a green object in the middle of the corpses.

 _'Is that what I think it is?'_

"No way! It's money!" Naruto exclaimed, picking up the ryo and counting its worth.

' _Holy shit! This is 9,000 Ryo! And as far as I can tell, this isn't one of those fake ones, either.'_

"Maybe I should just stay here and level myself up. Plus, I'll be making a lot of money, too. Jiji probably won't be giving any more of my monthly allowance since I'm a ninja now, so I think that's a good plan."

* * *

 _ **3 hours later**_

"Yeah! I'm finally level 20! Sasuke was level 20, too! Hah! Looks like I'm as strong as the Elite Uchiha!" Naruto boasted proudly. He had finally caught up to his so-called rival!

"Well, time to get out of here. Escape dungeon?" Naruto said with uncertainty.

Slowly, Naruto's surroundings morphed back to what it was before.

"Wow..." Naruto said aloud, watching the change with wide eyes.

After relieving from the shock of it, he tried experimenting with the whole dungeon thing.

"Okay, create dungeon?"

A screen popped up, which looked to be giving him options on the type of dungeon he wanted.

 _'Hmmm... I'll have it filled with level 21-30 mobs and...wait. I can even make it so if it's a day in the real world, it'll be a year in here?! That's cool, but I have to have the DC (dungeon creation) level 20. Also, what type of dungeon should I pick? Zombie, ghost, animal or human dungeon. I think... Animal dungeon!'_

After Naruto selected his options, he pressed the "Create" button. The effect was immediate, as his surroundings changed into a jungle similar to the forest of death.

Suddenly, Naruto was attacked by a huge fly around 10' tall and 5' wide. It was level 25, and Naruto quickly noticed its low HP and CP, meaning it had low stamina. As expected of a fly.

Naruto smirked. "Well then, it's time to some kick ass!"

Immediately, a swarm of flies came along with it, each around the same level.

"...or not."

 _ ***The Rebellion Sword Naruto has is based on the Rebellion Sword from Devil May Cry. However, it's slightly altered and has an Uzumaki symbol instead of a skull.**_


	7. The Bell Test!

_**Civilian HP 10-500**_

 _ **Academy Student HP 500-1,000**_

 _ **Genin HP 1,000-100,000**_

 _ **Chunin HP 100,000-300,000**_

 _ **Jonin HP 300,000-750,000**_

 _ **Kage HP 800,000+**_

 _ **(REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO GOHAN90 FOR DOING THIS THING FOR ME)**_

 ** _Civilian Level 1-9_**

 ** _Academy Student Level 10-19_**

 ** _Genin Level 20-34_**

 ** _Chunin Level 35-59_**

 ** _Jounin Level 60-90_**

 ** _Kage Level 95+_**

* * *

After Naruto learned about the DC ability, he leveled it up to level 6. Once he did that, he went into a deep sleep at his apartment. Naruto didn't care if he was late since his sensei would also be late. Probably.

Naruto also had 16 points leftover. He spent 10 of them on DEX.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv20**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 30**

 **INT: 28**

 **WIS: 28**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 6**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 190,000**

 **EXP: 11,000 XP to Level 21**

Right now though, Naruto was thinking about the test, and how the hell he was gonna pass.

"Sensei said no breakfast, but I can't fight on an empty stomach." Naruto said to himself, rubbing his stomach. "I'll pack some ramen just in case."

After finding a couple chopsticks and boiling three instant ramen-cups, Naruto muttered, "Open Inventory."

A blue screen appeared in front of him, and Naruto carefully put all the warm ramen in there, creating three new icons of ramen on the screen. After shoving the chopsticks in there as well, Naruto clapped his hands together, happy that he got the easy part done.

"Anyways, just how will I pass the damn test? I know for a fact that Sakura is just gonna listen to Sasuke and he's a lost cause. Well, I guess I'll just have to wing it."

* * *

Naruto went to Training Ground 7 to take the test. He arrived 2 hours later than what his sensei said to come, which probably wasn't a good idea. Getting Sakura mad was a huge hassle.

Luck was on Naruto's side though, and his teammates were sitting on a bench, waiting impatiently for their sensei with empty stomachs. Of course, Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, to no avail.

Naruto quickly sat under a tree and waited. And waited. And waited. And wai-

 **Grrrgle...**

Naruto sighed. _'Man, am I hungry. Whatever, I guess I'll eat. Open Inventory.'_ he thought, opening up a blue screen and getting out a bowl of ramen and chopsticks. Luckily, it was still warm, and he began eating with his good ol' chopsticks.

Sasuke quickly noticed what he was eating, and he tried his best for his stomach not to growl. Trying to avoid the embarrassment of having his stomach grumble publically, Sasuke stood up, and walked away from Sakura to in front of Naruto.

"Oi, sensei said not to eat breakfast. What gives?" Sasuke asked, looking down on him. Naruto finished slurping up a noodle, before answering.

"It's simple; I can't fight on an empty stomach."

Sasuke raised an eye. "How do you know it'll be a fight?"

"Intuition." Naruto answered with a shrug, before slurping up another round of noodles.

Sasuke stared at him for a couple second, before looking to side a bit. "Tch, do you have any extras?"

Naruto blinked twice. _'Did...did Sasuke just ask for something? And from me of all people?'_

"Uh...yeah, sure. Just gimme a sec." Naruto replied, standing up and walking behind a tree.

"Open Inventory." Naruto activated quietly, before dragging out two bowls of ramen and two sets of chopsticks. He came back around to Sasuke, and gave a bowl of ramen and a set of chopsticks to him.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered under his breath, before walking to a tree from across Naruto. Sakura looked at the two boys, before shyly going to Naruto.

"Sorry, but do you-"

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto replied, giving her the last bowl of ramen and chopsticks. Sakura bowed her head a bit, before sitting next to Sasuke, who was agitated she wouldn't leave him alone.

The group all ate in peace. That was before a blue screen popped up in front of Naruto.

 **Because you helped Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno by giving Instant Ramen, your relationship with them is now Neutral.**

' _Interesting...helping people equals better relationships, I like that.'_ Naruto thought while slurping up another round of noodles.

* * *

An hour had passed, and there was still no sign of Kakashi. Was he going to be even more late than last time?

Naruto was still under his tree, but this time reading his brand new Fuinjutsu book. He was pretty excited to read it since he was now at Fuinjutsu Intermediate Level 1.

After a couple minutes, Sakura finally noticed him reading, "Naruto, what're you reading? Isn't that a book about fuinjutsu?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, ripping his gaze off his book and onto her.

"Isn't fuinjutsu one of the hardest arts to master? How is it that you're reading about it? I mean seriously, you were deadlast, remember? You failed the academy...twice!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke watched with mild interest.

Naruto sighed. "You see, Sakura, fuinjutsu is hard to master, but you need to work hard like me. I'm pretty sure you could learn fuinjutsu if you worked hard enough instead of fan girling over Sasuke."

"Don't be stupid, dobe. I was once interested in fuinjutsu, but I couldn't master it since I didn't have the time. So tell me how you could even possibly learn an art that almost all shinobi struggle with?" The last Uchiha sneered.

"You're right, I probably can't master it. So why don't you try it, mister genius? With your level of smartness, you could probably master it better than I can."

"Huh?"

 _'Did...did Naruto just admit Sasuke was better than him! I must be dreaming!'_ Sakura thought, with Inner Sakura slapping herself. Sasuke also blinked in surprise.

 _'Just because I admit he's a genius doesn't automatically mean he's better than_ _me!'_ Naruto thought, sweat-dropping a bit at their reactions. ' _Sheesh_ , _with the way they're looking at me, it's as if I just gave up being Hokage or something.'_

"I asked, why don't you have the time? Fuinjutsu at the highest level is incredible. You ever heard of the Yondaime?"

"Of course I have." Sasuke replied, a bit insulted. "I...I have to carry out my revenge as fast as possible. I have to use all the shortcuts. I can't waste my time on something that'll take me a decade to master."

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense. But what's all this revenge you're talking about?" Naruto asked, with Sasuke visibly twitching.

 _'I know that his brother Itachi or whatever killed all of his clan, but I want to hear it from his mouth. Does he really want revenge?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"My bro-"

"Yo!" Kakashi suddenly said, interrupting whatever Sasuke was about to say.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

Everyone winced from Sakura's incredibly loud and over-the-top scream.

"You see, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." Kakashi made up smoothly. Or that's what he thought, anyways. At least he had stopped the storm that was about to come. Asking Sasuke about Itachi was never a good idea.

"LIAR!"

"Sakura, we would like our ears intact before the test." Naruto muttered quietly. Unfortunately, Sakura heard his comment, and was just about to explode, before Kakashi started explaining the test.

"Alright, everyone, calm down." Kakashi said, motioning them to settle down. "We're a team. Or at least we're going to be, if you pass this bell test."

 **A quest has been requested! The Bell Test!**

 **Details:**

 **This test is for each student to take one of the two bells from their to-be teacher (Kakashi Hatake) within a set time limit in order to pass. Since there are three students, it would seem that one of them will be sent back to the Academy no matter what. This, however, is a ruse to test out whether the three can work as a team: if they ignore the fact that only two bells are available and be willing to work together, they might have enough skills to take the bells, and be allowed to pass. Convince your comrades to help you and pass the test!**

 **XP: 10,000**

 **Reward: None**

' _I see, so even when I do trivial things, I get a quest assigned. Interesting. So I can level up while doing D-rank missions which I've heard are a hassle. Cool!'_ Naruto thought, before realizing his sensei had just wrapped up explaining the test. Again. ' _Listening really isn't my strong suit, but good thing for the Gamer. Of course, the whole teamwork thing I already knew about from some book in the Chunin sector.'_ Naruto told himself, feeling he read those books now.

"Alright, ready, set...Begin." Kakashi announced a bit dully.

On cue, all three ninjas disappeared and went into hiding. However, after a minute, Naruto came out to face him.

"Alright cyclops, it's time for a beating!"

"A beating, you say? Do you really think you can beat a jounin?" Kakashi asked him.

"Of course, I'm going to be hokage someday, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed in disappointment, and then took something out of his pouch.

' _Is it a weapon...? No wait...a book?'_ Naruto thought in confusion, before realizing what book it actually was. _'I see...our sensei is a fully-fledged pervert.'_

"Why're you reading a book when we're fighting!?" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"To see what happens next, of course!" Kakashi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And to be honest, you're not much of a threat."

 _'He's underestimating me, I'll use it to my advantage.'_ Naruto thought, smirking. Naruto charged at Kakashi and engaged him in a battle of taijutsu.

"Lesson #1: Taijutsu!" Kakashi announced, before back-stepping a dangerous punch to his temple.

 _'Oh?'_

Kakashi was slightly impressed by Naruto's taijutsu. It was maybe Low-Chunin level, if you wanted to high-ball him. It was a form he never saw before and it was pretty unpredictable. He had even been forced to put his book back into his pocket, which was the first time that had ever happened when doing the bell test.

"Quite dodging!" Naruto shouted, trying to deliver a punch to his chest. Kakashi simply caught the punch, and threw Naruto over him, sending him twenty feet into the air.

While in the air, Naruto threw a couple kunai at Kakashi, but the jounin easily side-stepped the weapons.

 _'Hm. They're hand made.'_ Kakashi noted, examining the kunai knives while they were stuck to the ground. They weren't bad, but they weren't good either.

Naruto was able to land on the ground in that time, and once again charged at Kakashi with a fist prepared. He tried giving a blow to the face, but Kakashi leaned back, avoiding it completely.

 _'I can see how he defeated Mizuki.'_ Kakashi thought, dodging another one of Naruto's punches, before jumping back a couple feet.

"Not bad. Lesson #2: Ninjutsu!"

Naruto started to form some hand signs.

"All right then. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Kakashi formed his own hand signs as well.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The fireball completely absorbed the gust of wind, and became even more powerful. Naruto, not expecting that to happen, got swallowed up by it.

Kakashi was worried that he burned Naruto alive, but someone grabbed him from behind. And it was obviously Naruto.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said proudly. Kakashi blinked in surprise. In front of of him were ten Naruto's.

 _'Shadow Clones. So he did steal the Forbidden Scroll.'_ Kakashi noted, seemingly not trying to struggle out of the grab.

"Take this, Uzumaki Barrage!" the clones all shouted. They tried first kicking him in the jaw, but Kakashi immediately substituted with a log and got away.

' _That was pretty close. That plan would've worked on some chunin if he was lucky. The reports on Naruto's personality were correct to a certain extent but...he's a lot stronger. Still, if he doesn't realize the true meaning of the test, then it'll be all for nothing.'_

 _"_ Alright clones, go search for Kakashi-sensei." The original Naruto ordered.

"YES BOSS!"

All the clones disappeared and went searching for Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed, seeing no point in staying. He had already seen enough of Naruto's abilities. So, he went after Sakura.

The pink-haired ninja was currently running through he forest, looking for her teammates (well, more like Sasuke).

 _'Lesson #3: Genjutsu; Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu.'_ Kakashi casted from a nearby tree, stopping the young girl in her tracks.

"...huh?" Sakura felt weird, almost drowsy, as a gust of leaves suddenly blew around her.

"What is this...?" She asked outloud, before the leaves slowly disappeared, and a dark figure slowly approached towards her from behind a tree.

"S-S-Sasuke!?" Sakura screamed as a bloody and beaten up Sasuke walked towards her.

"S-Sakura...!" Sasuke seemingly cried out in pain. "H-help m-me..."

Sakura's eyes were filled with fear, and when Sasuke fell to ground, seemingly dead, she promptly fainted.

' _And she's the kunoichi of the year. Not very good.'_ Kakashi thought, shaking his head in disappointment. Sakura had a lot of potential, as he could tell she had great chakra control, but she just needed to focus.

Suddenly, a couple shuriken were thrown at Kakashi's direction. However, Kakashi was somehow replaced a log.

 _'Damn!'_ The real Sasuke cursed. ' _Substitution jutsu. Where is he now?'_ He asked himself, trying to look around discreetly in his current position, which was behind a bush.

"Behind you."

Sasuke quickly turned his head around, and saw Kakashi with a huge smile behind his mask. Sasuke immediately leaped away from his hiding spot, and started forming hand seals as fast as he could.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, breathing out a huge ball of fire around ten feet tall.

 _'Where are these genins learning these jutsu's?'_ Kakashi asked himself while also lazily forming hand seals.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Kakashi casted, putting his hands on the ground and creating a mud wall in front of him to block Sasuke's fire ball attack.

"Tch! That wall won't keep you protected forever. Take this!" Sasuke declared, throwing five kunai with explosive tags attached at the mud wall.

 **Boom!**

 _'Did I get him?'_ Sasuke asked himself, before sensing someone behind him and doing a 360° low-kick. Kakashi jumped over his low-kick, and tried delivering an axe-kick to Sasuke's head.

Luckily, Sasuke side-stepped it, and tried countering with a side-kick, which Kakashi dodged by crouching.

 _'His taijutsu is incredible. He moves faster than Naruto, though I can tell his actual blows are weaker. Still, not bad.'_ Kakashi thought while jumping away from Sasuke. These genins were a lot better than he thought they would be. This was the second time that he couldn't read his book.

"Not bad, Sasuke. But you still haven't been able to even touch the bells." Kakashi pointed out. Sasuke growled, and threw a smoke bomb down, blocking Kakashi's view.

Sasuke quickly began forming hand seals, even though he was inside the smoke, and spat out another fire ball in Kakashi's supposed direction. ' _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!'_

Kakashi's eyes slightly widened when he saw the fire ball coming out of the smoke field. _'I see. Sasuke used the smoke bomb so that he could safely use his jutsu and give me a smaller chance of dodging it. Not bad, not bad at all.'_ Kakashi thought, allowing himself to get swallowed up by the fire ball.

A couple seconds passed, and the smoke surrounding Sasuke cleared up. The Uchiha quickly noticed his sensei wasn't there, nor were there any signs of him.

' _I_ _don't see a body, nor any ashes, meaning...he's still alive.'_

"Just where is he?" Sasuke asked himself aloud. "Above, behind...just where!?"

"Below." Kakashi answered, grabbing Sasuke's ankles.

"What!?"

"Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu." Kakashi casted dully, taking Sasuke's entire body, except for his head, into the ground.

' _He's quite strong for an Uchiha. He just needs to learn when to use his heart instead of his mind.'_ Kakashi thought, looking down on Sasuke, whose body was submerged into the ground. Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves, leaving Sasuke all by himself. And even more humiliating for the Uchiha, he couldn't get out.

Luckily for Sasuke, one of Naruto's clones noticed Sasuke's head on the ground. He laughed at him, causing Sasuke to growl.

"So...how're you doing, Sasuke?" The clone asked mockingly.

"I'm doing fine!" Sasuke answered angrily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'll get out of this myself!" Sasuke replied, his pride not allowing him to accept help. The clone shook his head.

"Nah. It looks like you need my help. I'm a nice guy." The clone said a bit pridefully. After getting two other clones, they were able to help Sasuke escape.

"Thanks..." Sasuke muttered shamefully. Naruto would've started teasing him, but Sakura suddenly came running to them. Well, to Sasuke really.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted happily, jumping onto him. "I'm so glad you're alright!" She said, rubbing her cheek with his.

Sasuke growled and pushed her off. Naruto laughed at them, causing the two to glare at him.

"So...you guys wanna team up?" Naruto asked randomly. Sasuke sneered.

"With you? Not a chance!"

Sakura seemed to agree with him.

"Yeah! You failed the academy twice, Naruto! What can Sasuke and I gain from teaming up with you!"

"Good point." Naruto admitted, before sighing again. _'Man, if I wasn't dead last, then this situation probably wouldn't be happening. Damn it, old me! What were you doing!?'_

"And what's with all the sighing!? You're the bothersome one here!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto shook his head.

This was gonna be a _long_ day.

* * *

There were ten minutes left before the bell test would end. Kakashi was in the middle of the training ground, reading his usual Icha-Icha book. However, he was actually wondering what happened to his cute little genins.

 _'Hmm... I wonder where they are? Could they've learned the true meaning of the_ _test_...?' Kakashi asked himself. He shook his head.

"Nah!" Kakashi said aloud. That would be impossible. No other team was able to do it.

Suddenly, Naruto came out of a bush and was charging at Kakashi while forming hand signs.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

A bit surprised, Kakashi dodged all of the wind projectiles, and accidently stepped on a wire-trap that set off a barrage of kunai. Of course, Kakashi easily dodged them, but somehow, one of the kunai accidently hit the book that was in Kakashi's hand.

"Noooo! My Icha Icha! Damn you all!"

Kakashi was actually pretty pissed that his Golden Edition signed by Jiraiya himself Icha-Icha Paradise book was destroyed. What a mouthful.

While Kakashi was distracted, Naruto gave a signal. Behind Naruto was Sasuke, who started to form hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, creating a huge ball of fire from his mouth.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto casted, further enhancing Sasuke's fireball. Afterall, wind jutsus supported fire jutsus.

Kakashi, surprised by their combination attack, narrowly dodged the gigantic fire ball by jumping twenty feet in the air.

"Oi, oi, are you two trying to kill me!?" Kakashi demanded sternly.

 _'Genins knowing elemental ninjutsu? What, are we in war again or something?'_

While Kakashi's guard was down and he was high in the air, Naruto surprised him by kicking him in the back.

 _'Not bad. They predicted I would jump.'_ Kakashi complimented, although not too fazed. Kakashi quickly turned around, already having regained his balance, and easily evaded Naruto's punches and kicks.

However, Kakashi suddenly sensed a punch coming for his head from behind, and turned around to catch Sasuke's fist.

 _'A double-team by Sasuke and Naruto. Good to know they know their limits.'_ Kakashi thought while having to catch another one of Sasuke's punches. Naruto was planning on also attacking Kakashi, but quickly retracted that thought.

' _An opportunity! Thanks, Sasuke!'_

Naruto, seeing the open opportunity, tried going for the bells they were originally supposed to get. Kakashi immediately noticed what the blond was trying to do, and kicked both Naruto and Sasuke in the abdomens hard, sending them flying away.

Unfortunately, Naruto was only able to barely touch the bells.

The two rivals crashed into the ground opposite to one another, ultimately creating two small craters. Meanwhile, Kakashi landed gracefully, making no impact to the ground at all.

' _Damn, that was pretty close. I shouldn't be letting my guard down so easily. I guess I have gotten rusty. But at least they didn't get the bells._ ' Kakashi thought, looking at his waist for confirmation. However, the jounin immediately realized that there was a genjutsu on his bells. He quickly dispelled it, and...the bells were gone!

Kakashi first looked at the crater the groaning Naruto was in, but quickly noticed he didn't have them. Looking at the other crater, neither did Sasuke. Which meant-

"I have the bells!" Sakura squealed, suddenly coming out from behind a tree. Kakashi just looked at her in disbelief.

"Mind explaining how you got the bells?" Kakashi asked curiously. After a couple seconds of groaning, Naruto and Sasuke slowly stood up, having recovered from Kakashi's dangerous kick. Sasuke went first.

"The dobe and I first distracted you with a couple jutsus. We were actually trying to aim for your book since we knew that it would buy us some time. I setup that wire-trap as a distraction for me to properly aim and hit that stupid book." Sasuke explained to him smugly, wincing in pain afterwards.

"Then, I made the bell drop when my wind-enhanced hand touched it. Sakura, while all this was happening, setup a genjutsu on the bells. The genjutsu basically made it look like that you had the bells the whole time." Naruto said, hands behind his head with a toothy grin. Pretending not be hurt, even though he was, looked a lot harder than it looked.

"I caught the bells in the end." Sakura said a bit sadly. All she did was cast a genjutsu and catch the bells. Compared to what Naruto and Sasuke did, she-

"And it was Sakura's plan, too!" Naruto shouted, trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura blinked, looking at him, and smiled.

 _'I really shouldn't be letting my guard down.'_ Kakashi noted to himself, before nodding at them. "I see, so what're you going to do with the bells, Sakura?"

"Oi, sensei! We all know how this'll play out, don't be so cliché. Sakura's gonna give it to me and Sasuke, but we're gonna say 'nah, we can wait an extra year' and then you'll say we pass, right?" Naruto predicted, putting his arms across his chest.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "That pretty much sums up what I was about to say. You pass. Always remember, those who break the rules are indeed trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash."

"That is way too cheesy." Naruto commented.

"Other than that, team 7, we have a meeting tomorrow at 7. See ya."

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving the team alone and still injured.

"Wait, a.m. or p.m.!? And was that a pun, 'cuz it wasn't funny!" Naruto shouted, trying to run after him.

...

"Well, screw you, too, sensei." Naruto pouted.

Sakura sighed, while Sasuke just looked at Naruto.

"Oi, dobe-"

"Well then, see you guys later!" Naruto quickly ran away before Sasuke could ask any questions. It was time to train once again!


	8. The Wave Mission Part I

"Sasuke Uchiha at point B."

"Sakura Haruno at point C."

...

"Huh? Oh, Naruto Uzumaki at point A."

"Naruto, you're slow." Kakashi scolded him through his telecom.

"Hey, chasing a cat for hours on end doesn't make a compelling mission, nor does it inspire motivation." Naruto replied back wittily.

"...he has a point, sensei." Sasuke agreed.

"You too, Sasuke? Man, just when did I get such disobedient students?" Kakashi said, before hearing some rustling. "The target has moved. Go after it."

"Got it." They all replied, before surrounding their target, hiding behind trees.

"5 metres away from the target." Sakura reported to Kakashi through her telecom.

"6 metres for me." Sasuke added.

"...I dunno, probably around 4 metres? Just how'd you guys measure your distance's so quickly? Is there some sort of technique, or-"

"Naruto, focus!" Kakashi said impatiently, cutting him off.

Naruto sighed. "Sheesh, okay. I'm going in 3. 1...2...3!"

Naruto charged at the target, and grabbed it.

"Meow!" The devil cat known as Tora screeched out, before trying to escape Naruto's grip. The cat bit Naruto's arm, but the genin didn't react though.

"Alright, target confirmed and contained." Naruto reported to everyone. Sakura and Sasuke sighed tiredly, happy that they finally caught the cat, before coming out of their respective trees.

"Hey, guys. Wanna hold this dude for me?" Naruto asked, holding the agitated cat near them. They both immediately looked at each other, before shaking their heads.

"Nope." Sakura and Sasuke replied dully.

Naruto sighed, not visibly reacting as the cat scratched him. "Oh, man. These missions are so lame..."

* * *

"Come on! Can't we get a better mission?" Naruto asked his sensei. Team 7 was currently in the Sandaime's office since they had just returned Tora the cat to Madame Shijimi. In front of the team was obviously the Sandaime, and to Naruto's slight surprise, Iruka.

"I don't know." Kakashi answered, not looking away from his book.

"What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you leader of this team?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Stop complaining, Naruto." Sakura said sternly. Naruto just sighed.

' _The only good about these stupid D-rank missions are the XP, and even then it's super low. I mean seriously, after doing 8 missions, I've only levelled up once. Once!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind.

"At least give us a C rank!" Naruto complained to the Sandaime.

"Naruto, you are just a genin! The lowest of the lowest! You can't just expect a higher mission!" Iruka explained angrily. This was basic knowledge!

"Iruka-sensei, I'm not the brat that I used to be! I'm a ninja!" _'And a gamer.'_ Naruto added secretly at the end.

"Naruto, you-"

"Ahem!" The Sandaime coughed, stopping Iruka from shouting even more. "Iruka. What Naruto's trying to say is that he's no longer a brat, but a former brat. And it's up to Kakashi if he feels that they are ready for a C rank." The Sandaime said wisely. Kakashi thought about it for a minute.

 _'Hmmm...Sakura is definitely not ready but we'll probably be against bandits and such, so no worries. Even if there are ninjas, Naruto and Sasuke can make up for her. Sasuke is ready physically, but his arrogance might get in the way if we're in a battle against ninjas. Naruto is good enough with his skills and attitude, though he does need to work on not letting his guard down. Overall, the team is fine, I guess. Plus, it'll be a great way for them to bond._ '

"Lord Hokage, we are ready for a C rank." Kakashi said, finally looking away from his book.

"Alright then, send in Tazuna." The Sandaime ordered Iruka. Iruka left the hokage's office, and brought in a drunk old man with a sake bottle. He looked way too high for his age.

"I asked for proper protection, not snotty little brats." The geezer said, taking another chug of his sake.

"These so called brats are fully capable genin" well, 2 out of 3, "and we have Kakashi here who's an elite jounin if there's too much trouble."

"Snotty little brats!? Do you-" Naruto stopped as he saw a blue screen in front of him.

 **A quest has been requested! The C-rank Wave mission!**

 **Details:**

 **The bridge builder, Tazuna, has requested for protection against enemies. He would like to get to the Wave country without problems to complete his bridge. Protect Tazuna against and help complete the bridge.**

 **XP: 10,000**

 **Reward: Nothing**

' _Awesome! This is at least a C-rank mission, way better than those D-ranks!'_ Naruto thought excitedly.

"Naruto, Naruto!" screamed the young pink genin.

"Huh? What up?" Naruto asked, his ears ringing from her loud shouting.

"Kakashi-sensei told us to be at the front gate tomorrow. 7 am sharp! Right, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked while glaring at him. Kakashi laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah, of course. Well, see ya." Kakashi said, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed.

"God damn it, Kakashi-sensei. You're definitely going to be late. Please remind me why the lazy ass pervert is an elite jounin and our sensei?"

* * *

 _ **1 hour later at Naruto's Apartment**_

"Okay!" Naruto shouted, the echoes of his voice ringing throughout his apartment.

"Shut up!" a neighbour suddenly replied back harshly.

Naruto slumped, before scratching the back of his head. "I keep forgetting my apartment isn't a training ground." he muttered.

"Anyway, time to level up the Dungeon Creation!" Naruto decided with extreme eagerness. "I really want that Hyper Time thing." Naruto said to himself, jumping onto his couch and laying down.

 _'This is such a lazy but awesome way to train.'_ Naruto exclamed internally, acting giddy in the inside. He quickly got comfy, his head resting on the couch's arm, before muttering two simple words.

"Create Dungeon!"

An odd sensation made everything suddenly turn into a field of plain, green grass. It wasn't beautiful, but he could at least appreciate the simple aesthetics. Still, he had to continue on and do his training.

"Escape Dungeon!"

In an instant, everything turned back to normal, back to his apartment. It happened so quickly that it made him a bit disoriented.

 _'Okay, gotta focus. Let's do this.'_ Naruto thought, prepping himself even though all he was doing was laying on the couch and repeatedly uttering two phrases.

"Create Dungeon!"

"Escape Dungeon!"

* * *

 **Dungeon Creation leveled up to Level 11.**

Naruto looked at the text box, and sighed in relief. "Phew! That took way too long. Let's check the time. Time Status."

' _Already 8 p.m? Well, sensei's gonna be late for 3 hours, so I'll just go into a dungeon and train. Who needs sleep, right?'_

 _'And speaking of sensei, I wanna see my relationship with him and the team.'_

 **Kakashi Hatake: Honoured**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Friendly**

 **Sakura Haruno: Friendly**

Naruto blinked twice at seeing his relationships. ' _Oh_ , _wow. My relationship with Sasuke and Sakura has improved to friendly. I guess I just didn't notice. But sensei honours me; that's crazy to believe since he's always so damn late!'_ Naruto exclaimed angrily. ' _Anyway, let's continue in with the training.'_

"Create dungeon!" Naruto announced to himself, the background turning back to the plain, green field. A couple seconds later, a blue screen appeared in front of him, one that gave him the options/settings to alter the dungeon.

"This time, I'll fight human mobs, since I'll obviously never fight them." Naruto said sarcastically at the end.

"And they'll be level 21-30. Last time, I barely made it out against level 21-30 but...you know what they say, you only live once!"

* * *

 _ **At the front gate, 10 a.m.**_

Naruto, you idiot! Why're you so late!" Sakura demanded angrily. Sasuke grunted, meaning he was asking him, too. It was hard to understand emo, but Naruto could at least decrypt a bit of it.

"Sorry, Sakura! I had to fight evil ninjas yesterday and I was really tired. Plus, sensei isn't here yet either." Naruto quickly explained.

' _Technically not a lie.'_

"Not another one of those excuses!" Sakura groaned.

"I'm so proud." Kakashi said, wiping a tear. Everyone jumped in surprise.

"Sh*t! When the hell did you come, sensei?"

"Naruto, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Kakashi asked in a scolding manner.

"My mother's dead." Naruto replied impassively.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Same." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Moving on, let's go and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi shouted with an excited tone, trying to change the subject. Sasuke and Naruto smiled at each other discreetly. It was fun messing with their sensei.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later**_

Sasuke was looking at Naruto, trying to study him, to no avail. There was just something...off about him.

"Dobe. Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"How did you get so strong? I know the strength you showed back at the academy was real and pathetic. But now, in a week, you've gotten pretty strong. I feel that you're even stronger than you were yesterday. How?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kakashi and Sakura were listening in as well. They were curious, too.

Naruto blinked in surprise. ' _How did Sasuke know I got stronger?'_ He asked himself.

You see, yesterday, Naruto actually leveled up to level 22. He gained 18 points, and spent 9 on WIS, INT and DEX equally.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv22**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 31**

 **WIS: 31**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 9**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 220,000**

 **EXP: 12,000 XP to Level 22**

Naruto knew that he'd have to stop making all his stats equal. In most games, that was a bad idea. So, he planned on focusing most of his points on INT and WIS.

 _'Sasuke is pretty observant, so is Kakashi. They'll suspect something later if I don't say anything. Fine, I'll just tell them the truth. The half truth.'_

"Well, basically, I always go to the Forest of Death to hone my instincts and become stronger." Naruto explained. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"The Forest of Death? Training? There? Are you insane? I'm surprised you haven't died! How many times have you gone there!" Kakashi demanded.

"Umm...well, I first trained there 2 weeks ago, and I've been going there daily ever since." Naruto lied smoothly.

"I'll have to tell the hokage about this." Kakashi muttered.

 _'So the dobe has special training areas, and I don't? I'll have to ask sensei later.'_ Sasuke thought with a scowl.

 **Sensing Danger!**

' _Huh? Danger? Where?'_ Naruto thought, trying to look around discreetly.

Suddenly, two ninjas came and wrapped Kakashi up in chains. The chains crushed Kakashi until he was torn to pieces. Naruto and Sakura gasped.

 _'Sensei...!'_ Naruto exclaimed in worry, shock and fear, before shaking his head and snapping himself out of his dazed state. ' _No_ , _this is no time to be afraid!_ '

"Sasuke!" Naruto gave a thumbs-up to him, before forming a familiar set of hand seals.

Sasuke nodded back, also forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke casted, creating a huge ball of fire out of his mouth.

"Wind Style: Great Break-Through!" Naruto shouted, before breathing out a large gust of wind. The two jutsus entwined and combined into one enormous fire ball.

The ninja duo barely dodged the enhanced-fireball, and as a result, they mildly burned their feet. Naruto and Sasuke charged at their opponents, eager to defeat them individually.

Naruto took on Gozu while Sasuke fought Meizu. The burning effect was slowing them down, allowing the genins to keep up with them.

"You're dead!" Gozu shouted, running right past Naruto and strategically wrapping the blond in chains. Naruto struggled to escape, and felt himself being crushed.

' _Nope! I'm not gonna end up like sensei!'_ Naruto declared internally.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created over a dozen shadow clones to break through the metal chains. Gozu jumped back, but his burned feet caused him to wince.

Naruto used this opportunity to kick Gozu in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. The clones kept kicking him until he was ten feet up in the air. They then punched Gozu down into the ground, and the original finished him with an axe-kick to the chest.

"Uzumaki Barrage!"

Gozu forcibly spat blood out, and immediately lost consciousness.

"Brother!" Meizu called out worriedly. Sasuke smirked, and used this opportunity to punch him in the stomach and finish him with a side-kick. However, Meizu regained his composure, and flipped back onto his feet.

"You bastard!" Meizu screamed angrily. Sasuke kept smirking and formed a couple hand seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke spat over a dozen fire projectiles at Meizu. Meizu was able to side-step a couple of them, but his burnt feet stopped him from moving too quickly. He shook his head, determined to avenge his brother.

In that brief moment however, Sasuke sneaked up behind the unsuspecting Meizu, and kicked him into one of his Phoenix Flowers projectiles. Meizu screamed in pain, before slowly losing consciousness as well.

Kakashi then came out of nowhere and congratulated them with his classic thumbs-up. "Nice going, team. Sakura, you quickly defended the client as soon as trouble occurred which most ninjas don't even think to do." Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you both did outstanding. Using teamwork and then finishing them off individually. Kudos to Naruto who made the small plan of action." Naruto had his classic foxy grin while Sasuke had his classic Uchiha smirk. Classy, right?

"But we're getting off track, right, Tazuna? Why were chunins going after you? This should be at least a B rank mission, possibly A ranked. This is too much too handle, I'll have to call off this mis-"

"No way! We can't just give up, sensei!" Naruto cut in.

Kakashi raised an eye. "And why not? Sorry, but this is too much for even genins like you."

A bead of sweat dripped down Naruto's face. "Um...Tazuna's people need the bridge, right? Right?" Naruto asked, almost pleading. He desperately wanted to do the mission. Mostly because he didn't want to do another D-rank mission.

"Yeah, the brats right. You see, the bastard Gato is ruining our country. I couldn't afford to request for an A-ranked escort, and so, I had to comprise with a C-rank." Tazuna explained briefly.

' _Phew! T_ _hat was just a guess, but I was somehow right.'_ Naruto thought, sighing in relief.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was a bit shocked. "Wait a minute, Gato? You mean Gato of the Gato Transport company? He's one of the most richest men in the world." Kakashi stated with narrowed eyes.

"The same." Tazuna confirmed. "He came into our country and took all of our money. No one could stand against him. And so, he made our village into a trading centre for his business. If we can complete the bridge, then we'll be free of his terror."

Kakashi looked at him, not really convinced yet. A bit of sweat rolled down Tazuna's face.

"Uhm...and if I die, then my lovely daughter and grandson will be devastated. They've already lost so much...my wife, my son-in-law, their village..." Tazuna wiped a small tear off, causing the others to sweat-drop.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's do this!" Naruto shouted confidently.

"I agree with the dobe." Sasuke added.

"Sa-same here!" Sakura hesitated as she knew she wasn't very strong.

Kakashi sighed and finally decided to continue the mission. However, in that instant, a blue screen popped up in front of Naruto.

 **Quest Extended: The Wave Mission**

 **The bridge builder, Tazuna, has requested for protection against enemies. He would like to get to the Wave country without problems to complete his bridge. This, though, is just a hoax to get Tazuna some form of protection. Gato (of the Gato Transport company) is trying to kill Tazuna, as if the bridge is completed, he'd lose a chunk of his income since there would be no need for transports. Protect Tazuna against everything Gato throws at you, and help complete the bridge.**

 **XP: ?**

 **Reward: Chakra Control Scroll**

 **Water Jutsu Scroll**

 _'Oh, so when new stuff happens in a mission, the quest details update. Sweet.'_ Naruto thought, before another screen popped up.

 **Because you agreed to continue the mission, your relationship with Tazuna is now Friendly.**

 _'Man, I'm getting Friendly relationships left and right!'_ Naruto exclaimed happily.

* * *

 ** _1 hour later_**

Right now, the group were in a forest, one covered in a lot of mist. It was pretty hard to navigate through, but Tazuna helped them out with a map.

As they were walking, Naruto noticed something in the bushes and threw a kunai...only for a white rabbit to come out.

"Naruto! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura shouted, putting her hand on her chest in relief afterwards.

"I'm pretty sure someone's here." Naruto said seriously, before a blue screen popped up in front of him.

 **Sensing Danger!**

"EVERYONE! GET DOWN!" Kakashi shouted desperately.

Suddenly, a sword came flying towards them. Luckily, it went over them and hit a nearby tree. Immediately after, a man stood on top of it.

"Well, well. If it isn't Kakashi of the-" Naruto threw a couple kunai at the new enemy. The man easily caught them and growled angrily.

"You're not supposed to interrupt my introduction, you brat! What the hell do they teach in the academy these days?" The man questioned.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know. Continue." Naruto apologized. The others sweat-dropped.

"As I was saying. Well, well. If it isn't Kakashi of the Sharingan." The ninja started over.

 _'Sharingan?'_ Sakura and Sasuke thought, confused.

 _'That's the Uchiha kekkei genkei, right? I wonder how sensei got it?'_ Naruto asked himself, curious and a bit confused.

"And if it isn't Zabuza Momochi. The demon of the hidden mist. I'll probably have to use this." Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his mentioned Sharingan.

"Ahhh...the Sharingan so soon?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

The mist around them thickened, and Zabuza started to taunt them with an enormous amount of killing intent.

"Eight vital points that would lead to instant death: The liver, lung, spine-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough of the taunting." Naruto said off-handedly. "Sasuke and Sakura over there are shaking in their boots, no need to make them cry."

Everyone shot him a glare, though Zabuza was wondering how he was able to withstand his killing intent.

The thing was, Naruto was sort-of familiar with killing intent because of the villagers. And with the gamer's mind, killing intent of Zabuza's level didn't even faze him. Okay, maybe a little bit.

"Hmph. You so-called ninjas don't even deserve that headband. You know what I had to do to get mine?" Zabuza asked them.

"Zabuza is called the demon of the mist for a reason. When the 4th Mizukage was ruling the mist, he implanted a special graduation exam. They would pit students against each other to a battle to the death. One student killed over a hundred students." Kakashi told them.

 _'Everyone in the academy? Damn, even I wouldn't be able to do that.'_ Naruto thought, impressed and a bit worried now.

"Do you realize how cruel it was? The friends and rivals you made throughout the years who you had to kill in the end. If you aren't in my bingo book, then you don't even deserve to be a ninja. I'll kill you all quickly." Zabuza taunted menacingly. Kakashi grew impatient, and a bit nervous as well.

"Enough talk, Zabuza! Where are you!"

"Too late!"

Zabuza tried beheading Tazuna, but Naruto quickly unsheathed his Rebellion Sword and countered him.

"Oh? Not too bad, blondie. That sword is impressive." Zabuza complimented while adding more force against Naruto's sword. Zabuza raised an eye as he further looked at the blade.

 _'That blade...it has the Uzumaki symbol, but there's no way-'_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! The future hokage! Remember that in your bingo book, you eyebrowless freak!"

Zabuza's eye twitched and he broke away from Naruto. He seemingly teleported behind Naruto and was about to slice him in half.

Luckily, Sasuke came in to push Naruto out of the way, and Kakashi suddenly had his kunai up against Zabuza's throat from behind.

"Naruto, you did good by protecting the client, but let me handle this." Kakashi told his student.

"I gotcha, sensei." Naruto replied, nodding at him "And by the way, thanks, Sasuke." Sasuke simply looked away.

"Don't ever look away when I'm up against you." Zabuza said, as he suddenly deformed into water.

' _Water Clone...'_ Kakashi noted, before ducking to avoid another one of Zabuza's swings. Kakashi then did a 360° low-kick, causing Zabuza to trip and fall. Afterwards, he kicked the fallen ninja, making him roll across the ground.

Zabuza quickly stood up when he heard Kakashi's footsteps charging towards him, and tried impaling him directly through the stomach with his large sword; but luckily, Kakashi's Sharingan allowed him to read his movements and side-step the attack.

Zabuza was thrown off balance, and using the opportunity, Kakashi tried cutting Zabuza's sword-wielding hand off with his kunai. However, the mist ninja jumped back, barely avoiding the kunai, and put away his sword, before starting to form hand seals. Kakashi quickly did the same, somehow imitating Zabuza's hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" They both casted, their water dragons clashing against each other. In the end, it was a stalemate, with both dragons destroying each other.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, and started forming another set of seals.

' _H_ _e perfectly copied my jutsu and used it against me...no matter, I won't lose to a-'_

"Stupid monkey like him." Kakashi somehow continued for Zabuza.

' _What?! It's as if-'_

"He's reading my mind." Kakashi finished for him again.

"I won't lose to a cheap copy monkey like you!" Zabuza shouted angrily. Slowly, as Zabuza was watching Kakashi, he saw himself in him.

 _'Wha...?'_

"Water Style: Water Vortex!" Kakashi shouted, creating a huge vortex of water. Naruto and Sasuke had to quickly take the others to safety. That jutsu was clearly dangerous.

' _Impossible! He used it before even I could!'_

Zabuza got sucked up into the vortex, swirling around in it. He was incredibly dizzy, losing both his focus and his sword. Soon, Zabuza had ended up against a tree. He had lost the battle.

"Ca-can you see the future?" Zabuza asked him, a bit frightened.

"Yes. And I see your death." Kakashi said coldly, about to deliver the final blow.

But before Kakashi could do anything, senbons hit Zabuza's neck. A ninja also appeared on top of the tree Zabuza was leaning against.

"Thank you very much for defeating Zabuza. I have been searching him for quite some time." A feminine-voice said sincerely.

"Ah! A hunter nin from the mist." Kakashi stated, lowering his headband to cover his Sharingan It really was over now.

"You are well informed. This body has many secrets and I must dispose of it. Until next time." The hunter nin said, disappearing and taking Zabuza away. Kakashi sighed, and clapped his hands together happily.

"Job well done, team!"

"Wow! You were so awesome, sensei! You were like-" Naruto suddenly got cut off when Kakashi collapsed onto the ground.

"Fainting all over the place. Great. I really hope no one attacks. But with my luck, someone will. Kami help me."


	9. The Wave Mission Part II

"What do you mean Zabuza's alive!?" Sakura screamed.

"It's exactly as it sounds. The hunter nin didn't immediately dispose of Zabuza's body, instead he took it with him, something hunter nins never do. I would say he would be back to full strength in about a week." Kakashi explained.

"What're we gonna do then, sensei!? Last time, you barely defeated Zabuza!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, it wasn't just me that defeated Zabuza, all of you did. You've all grown tremendously." Kakashi complimented with a smile, even though they couldn't really see it through his mask.

"Wait a minute, are we finally gonna have some training!? Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes." Kakashi confirmed.

"But how? Your injuries-"

"Don't worry, Sakura, I'll manage." Kakashi answered, cutting her off.

* * *

 _ **At the forest**_

"Alright, my cute little genins, we'll be climbing trees!" Kakashi said with his classic U-shaped eye.

"Climbing trees? But we already know how to do that, sensei!" Sakura told him.

"Yeah." Naruto chimed in, with Sasuke silently nodding.

"Well, the thing is that we'll be climbing trees...without using our hands."

Kakashi then proceeded to climb the tree without using his hands, somehow defying gravity.

"W-what!? H-how!?" Sakura stuttered. Naruto and Sasuke stood there shocked as well.

 _'Is physics not a thing?'_ Naruto asked himself. Kakashi walked down back to them, and began his explanation.

"I think you all know what chakra is, right?"

They all nodded.

"Well, you have to focus chakra on your feet and connect to the tree. It's hard to do but I'm positive you'll be able to do it. You'll be able to learn any jutsu if you master this exercise and you won't waste as much chakra. It'll be perfect when we have our rematch with Zabuza." Kakashi explained simply.

 _'Hmm... This exercise might not be too hard since I have good chakra control 'cuz of my high intelligence. Sakura will probably get this exercise first, though.'_ Naruto thought.

"Use these kunais to keep track of how far you've gotten." Kakashi said, throwing a couple kunai in front of them.

"Hehe. Don't worry, sensei, I'll get this exercise today!" Naruto exclaimed. Kakashi shook his head with a smile under his mask, and began reading his book.

Sasuke was the first one to start. He began with a running start, and was able to climb 5 feet. _'Too much, you'll damage the tree and be repelled. Too little, and you won't climb. Interesting.'_ Sasuke smirked at the challenge.

Naruto run up the tree and reached up to the first branch. He grinned at Sasuke and Kakashi's shocked faces, before he looked at the tree next to his. He and Sakura were on the same level.

Naruto was snapped out of his gloating by a blue screen appearing in front of him

 **NEW SKILL**

 **Tree Walking**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 700 CP per min**

 **Tree Walking is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. There is a 1.5% increase in Chakra Control efficiency and effectiveness.**

 _'Awesome! So this is a skill, huh? I'll be sure to level it up!'_ Naruto exclaimed, before his thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Looks like the Uchiha aren't all they claim to be." Kakashi taunted to Sasuke, who started fuming.

 _'How?'_ Kakashi secretly thought, _'Naruto has the Kyuubi, so his chakra control should be terrible! Sakura, I understand, but Naruto? Just how strong is he?'_

"Hehe! I told you, I'll get to the top of the tree by today!" Naruto claimed eagerly.

"Well, you better get to it, Naruto. Try to keep up, Sasuke. And you better not faint midway through, Sakura."

Kakashi left his team, going to Tazuna's house to get some rest.

Sasuke growled angrily. No one taunted the Uchiha's. Ever!

Sakura paled. She didn't think she could make it to the top without falling down. And that was one big tree...

Naruto, on the other hand, landed on the ground and started to run up the tree again. _'I won't stop until I can run up and down through this tree without a break!'_

* * *

 _ **6 hours later**_

"I wonder where the brats are?" Tazuna asked.

Suddenly, the door opened and there was a sight to behold; Naruto was _helping_ Sasuke. Sakura was behind them as well. They all had scratches, bruises and dirt on their clothes.

"I see that the exercise was harder than expected?" Kakashi asked with a small smile through his mask.

"Yeah, we can all climb to the top of the tree! Well, except Sasuke, but he's halfway done!" Naruto told his sensei. He learned that the tree/wall climbing exercise was a skill, and Naruto had it to level 10.

 **Tree Walking**

 **Lvl 15**

 **Cost: 650 CP per min**

 **Tree Walking is a training method used to gain more skills with chakra control. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet, and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall. There is a 7.5% increase in Chakra Control efficiency and effectiveness.**

"I see." Kakashi replied, happy on the inside. They were finally bonding.

"Well, it's chow time!" Naruto shouted, leting go of Sasuke. He quickly grabbed a chair to sit on and waited eagerly.

The others looked at him. "What?" Naruto asked them. He looked around, and saw Sasuke flat on the ground. Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Hehe...sorry..." Naruto muttered. Sasuke slowly stood up, and glared at him. The others just laughed at their antics.

When Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, gave him rice with curry, Naruto immediately ate it.

"More please!" Naruto requested.

Tsunami quickly gave him more, but he quickly ate that, too.

"More!"

"More!"

"More!"

"Naruto, calm down! We're not gonna have anything to eat at this rate!" Sakura shouted worriedly. Naruto gulped down the last of his food, and grinned at her.

"Did you say something?" Sakura started shaking in anger, but someone cut in before she could say anything.

"What's the point? Gato's going to kill you all." A child said gloomily. Everyone heard what he said but didn't say anything, except for Naruto.

"Sasuke, it seems a rival has appeared. A brooding rival, that is." Naruto joked. Sasuke simply sighed. He was getting used to Naruto's so-called humor.

"Why do you try! It's all pointless!" He shouted.

"Are you trying to get a reaction out of us? Because it's not working. Attention whore..." Naruto whispered at the end.

"Inari, apologize! These people helped us!" Tsunami scolded him.

"They're all gonna-" Inari was suddenly cut off by Naruto.

"DON'T TRY TO ACT SPECIAL, YOU BRAT! AND DON'T BOTHER TELLING US YOUR TRAGIC BACK STORY! Yeah, that's right, you better run!" Naruto shouted at him while Inari ran away crying.

Everyone stared at him.

Naruto shrugged, "What? He was an attention whore. Let me guess, his whole family was slaughtered in front of him by his brother, except you guys were spared. Or maybe his best friend died but was actually alive and was trying to take over the world. Or maybe he has a demon in-"

"Naruto! You shouldn't say that to a kid!" Sakura shouted.

"Whatever. Sorry, but I've got training to do. Thanks for the food." Naruto said, leaving the table.

"Ok, so what IS the kid's tragic backstory?" Kakashi asked, turning to Tazuna.

Tazuna sighed, and began explaining, "Inari wasn't always like this. He was a cheerful child-"

"Doubt." Sasuke commented dully. Tazuna glared at him, before continuing.

"-especially when he met Kaiza, my future son-in-law. He saved Inari's life from a couple bullies, and to Inari, he was a hero. Even though he was a new citizen, he quickly proved himself to the entire village when risked his life to stop a flood from wiping the village out. And when he married Tsunami, well...Inari couldn't have been happier."

"But...something terrible happened, right?" Sakura predicted forebodingly, to which Tazuna nodded to.

"Yes. Gato suddenly invaded our village, using it as a central trading station for his goods and men, for the cost of our village. Kaiza tried stopping them, but he..." Tazuna paused, "...he was beaten to death in front of the entire village. Inari...has never been the same since."

Sakura seemed shocked, eyes wide, while Kakashi and Sasuke simply didn't react.

* * *

 _ **At the forest**_

"Alright! Finally some secret gamer training. But let's see my stats first. Status.".

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv23**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 33**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 31**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 15**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 220,000**

 **EXP: 9,000 XP to Level 24**

 _'I didn't even realize that I leveled up. My INT also increased because of the chakra control exercise. What should I increase then? Actually, I'll just save it up and make my DC level 20.'_

Naruto suddenly heard some rustling near a bush, and sighed. "Inari, right? Come out, kid."

After a couple seconds, the boy with the white cap came out from behind a bush. He seemed a bit agitated that he was caught.

"What the hell are you doing here" Naruto asked, annoyed.

"..." Inari's face was covered darkly by his white cap.

"Oi, oi, can't you hear me, kid?" Naruto asked again.

Inari glared at him. "Are you stupid?"

Naruto stepped dangerously towards him, making the child step back in fear. "Excuse me? I'm trying to train here, brat! I'm helping you and your village, so keep your mouth shut!"

"I said, are you, stupid?" Naruto twitched, although Inari kept going, "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work, the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari practically screamed.

"That's why I'm training! To not be weak!" Naruto replied loudly. "Crying only wastes energy, there's no point to it. If you don't wanna be weak, then take fate into your own hands and crush it 'till you like it!"

Inari growled. "So what!? Sometimes, your best isn't enough! Sometimes, no matter how much time or energy you put in, it won't work!"

"So what? You're just going to stand proudly and cry? If you wanna make a difference, then do it! Just do it! Quit worrying about the uncertain future, and instead plan for it!" Naruto shouted back.

"And what if it still isn't enough!?" Inari asked impatiently, cheeks red.

"Then you keep doing it!" Naruto replied almost angrily. "I don't want to have any regrets, and I sure as hell know you don't want to either. That's why…" Naruto's eyes softened, "...we have to fight, it's the only option. Trust me, you can't protect anything by being a cry-baby, I learned that the hard way."

Inari blinked, before running away into the forest, muttering. "Stupid, stupid, stupid-"

Naruto watched as the child's figure disappeared into the forest. "Jeez, what was that? Like seriously, what is with that kid?" Naruto asked himself, before realizing how dry his throat was.

' _Man, I really need some water after all that shouting.'_ Naruto told himself, clearing up his throat. However, he his need for water was cut off by a blue screen appearing in front of him

 **Because you helped Inari with his problem of heroes, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 _'Just like that?'_ Naruto questioned, sweat-dropping. ' _That was easy.'_

* * *

 **6 hours later in the forest**

Naruto was still training, currently doing push-ups to strengthen his arms. With the Gamer's Body, he would completely recover his stamina in around a minute or so. However, he never noticed a mysterious figure coming towards him.

"Hey there, what're you doing?" The mysterious person asked. Naruto immediately flipped to his feet, before turning around to see a young slender woman with long, black hair framing her face and dark-brown eyes.

"Huh? Who are you?" Naruto asked with a bit of suspicion.

The woman giggled. "The real question is, what are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, I was training!" Naruto answered proudly, chest puffed out.

"Training? I assume you're a ninja?" The mysterious woman guessed, sitting down on the grass.

"Yeah! I'm going to be hokage someday, believe it! But what're you doing here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm collecting herbs for my guardian. He was injured." the woman answered, pointing at the plants on Naruto's feet.

"Really? Then I'll help you." Naruto said, sitting down with her. He quickly began collecting the herbs, and once he was done, he gave them to her.

"Thank you very much. But let me ask you something, what do you fight for? It seems to me that you fight for acknowledgement." She stated, her expression showing a slight amount of nostalgia and sorrow.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Well, I _was_ ignored for most of my life, so..."

The woman frowned with a very nostalgic look in her eye now. "I see. But still, remember..." The woman stood up, and began walking away, "...only when you fight for someone precious to you will you truly become strong. Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto gasped internally. ' _What_? _But he's prettier than anyone I know!'_ he thought, before a familiar screen popped up in front of him again.

 **Because you helped Mysterious Boy with his plants, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 _'Yeah, this is way too easy.'_ Naruto thought, sweat-dropping again. He was snapped out of his thoughts however, when he suddenly heard footsteps. He immediately had his guard up, but fortunately, it was only Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke! What's up?" Naruto asked, putting his hands to his side.

"Kakashi said to come back to Tazuna's house." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded, and the two began walking back.

"By the way...who was that women?" Sasuke asked, trying to hide his curiosity with a montone voice.

"My girlfriend." Naruto answered nonchalantly. Sasuke snapped his head towards him.

"What?"

Naruto laughed. "I'm kidding! It was just a lady I met. Well, she was actually a guy, so...uh..."

"What?" Sasuke was very confused at this point.

"Yeah, I was confused, too. But I think she - or he, had an adam's apple, I think."

"Maybe he was a cross dresser or something?" Sasuke suggested.

"Probably. Still, it's a weird world we live in, huh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded at him, and looked up at the sky. "Yeah. A weird world indeed."

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"Ok, Sasuke, you keep working at the tree climbing exercise. Naruto and Sakura, come with me. We'll be going a step further in chakra control." Kakashi told them.

Sasuke growled when Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were leaving. _'I am Sasuke, the last loyal Uchiha! I will not be outdone by some fangirl and failure! I must get stronger! I have to get my revenge! I will get my revenge!'_ With more determination than ever, Sasuke ran up the tree.

Kakashi, on the other hand, took Naruto and Sakura to a nearby lake.

"This exercise is much harder than the tree climbing one. It may take some time, so don't be discouraged if you don't get it in the first day." Kakashi said to them.

"What's the exercise?" Sakura asked her sensei curiously.

"Why, it's water walking!" Kakashi answered her, completely shocking them.

"Water walking?" Sakura repeated in confusion. "But that's-"

"Impossible?" Kakashi finished for her. He chuckled. "Water Walking uses the same principal as the tree climbing exercise. Use your chakra to connect to the tree, except this time you're trying to stick to water. It's not a solid, which makes it hard to stand on since it'll ripple." Kakashi explained to them. He quickly demonstrated it by walking on the lake and lightly jumping a few times.

"See?"

' _Holy shit, has sensei become Jesus or something!?'_ Naruto thought, looking at his sensei in awe and amazment.

"I'll get this down in a day!" Naruto declared, already setting his goal.

 _'I wouldn't be surprised if you could. You are sensei's son.'_ Kakashi thought, confident in him now.

"Well, break a leg guys." Kakashi said, sitting against a tree.

"Oh, and you should take off your clothes, too. You might get them wet." Kakashi added, getting his perverted book out as well.

"Pervert! I'm not gonna do that!" Sakura shouted, blushing. She would never undress in front of a boy! Ever!

...well, unless it was Sasuke...

"Eh? Well, I'm going somewhere else to do this. See you, Sakura!" Naruto said, running away while waving at her.

 _'Hmmm...since my life is a game, I should be able to open a map, right? I don't wanna get lost.'_ Naruto thought logically. "Hmmm...open map?"

A small map, outlined with a distinct blue colour, popped up in front of him. ' _This...is the map of the Land of Waves! Awesome! That means I can navigate my way through here.'_ Naruto thought, skipping away happily.

 _'Where does he think he's going?'_ Kakashi asked, watching Naruto's retreating figure. _'Should I follow him? No, I think a shadow clone should do.'_

Kakashi quickly made a handsign and summoned a clone to follow his blonde student.

* * *

Naruto had his map open, allowing him navigate through Wave. When he got the village itself though, he noticed that the land was poor. Knowing how it felt to be poor and homeless, Naruto made a silent vow to save it.

Suddenly, a blue screen popped in front of him.

 _ **Sensing Follower!**_

Naruto looked around, and noticed Kakashi's name tag. However, in order to make it like he didn't notice him, he sneezed.

"Achoo!"

 _'Sensei seems to be following me. I wasn't planning on using my gamer abilities but whatever. Besides, only those that are in my party can see the gamer screens.'_ Naruto thought while taking off his clothes, leaving him in his toad boxers.

"Okay, time to focus."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra onto his feet. He stepped on the water and tried balancing himself. After a few seconds, Naruto fell into the water.

He quickly rose to surface and cursed. "Damn! Sensei was right. This is way harder than the tree exercise. Looks like I'll have to use this. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A big puff of smoke appeared, and in it were a hundred Shadow Clones.

"Okay everyone! You know what to do! Go practice this exercise to the max!"

"YES BOSS!" All the clones yelled. The Kakashi clone stood there in the trees, looking at Naruto's clones in complete disbelief.

 _'What!? He knows the secret to Shadow Clones? No wonder he got so strong. The hokage must've told him. It's all coming clear now...except why do I have this feeling that he's hiding something else, too? Well, I'll respect his privacy...for now.'_ Kakashi thought, continuing to watch him. After all, if Gato's men came, then Naruto would definitely need help.

The original Naruto, who remembered about the village's problems, quickly summoned a twenty more clones. They would help construct the bridge. But because of that, he had 18,000 CP left.

' _Alright! Be prepared, Zabuza! I'll be stronger then ever!'_ Naruto thought, determined.

* * *

 _ **4 days later**_

"Naruto, wake up!" Sakura shouted at his sleeping form.

It had been four days since Naruto completed the water walking exercise. He had levelled it up to level 25 so far.

 **Water Walking**

 **Lvl 25**

 **Cost: 650 CP per min**

 **Water Walking is a training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. There is a 12.5% increase in Chakra Control efficiency and effectiveness.**

And with Kakashi's permission, he did his own training (without him watching). However, while Naruto was training, he noticed that it was getting a lot harder to level up. Unlike before, he wasn't able to level up even in a day!

However, when Naruto did level up, he spent 12 points on dexterity. Last time, he was barely able to keep with Zabuza in terms of speed. And when Zabuxa fought Kakashi, Naruto could barely see them.

And more unfortunately, because of his rigorous training and determination, Naruto couldn't get any proper sleep. His stats were still impressive, nonetheless.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv25**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 31**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 15**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 220,000**

 **EXP: 22,000 XP to Level 26**

"Leave him, Sakura. He needs his rest." Kakashi told her. He had obviously noticed Naruto increase in strength. It was so drastic, that he thought Naruto could surpass the Yondaime in no time. No time being half a decade or so.

"Hmph! We don't need him. Let's go." Sasuke said confidently.

In the four days that Naruto was training independently, Sasuke had completed both the Tree Climbing and the Water Walking exercise. He was also level 25, and his stats were nothing to scoff at either. As expected of a prodigy.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin Prodigy**

 **Level: Lv25**

 **HP: 75,000**

 **CP: 25,000**

 **STR: 28**

 **STM: 25**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUK: 28**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning**

"Alright, Sasuke." Sakura replied, leaving Naruto's side.

Sakura had also mastered the Water Walking exercise, though she couldn't stay on it as long as Sasuke could. She just didn't have the reserves necessary, which was what Kakashi was going to try to fix once they got back to Konoha.

Anyways, the three man-squad quickly walked to Tazuna's bridge. It had been completed yesterday due to the assistance of Naruto's clones.

 _'It seems Naruto's limit is around 130 clones. I could probably only do that if I were at my absolute best days, and he can do it at such a young age...'_ Kakashi thought, thoroughly impressed.

Suddenly, a mist covered the bridge and they were all immediately on-guard. This could only be one man's doing.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna!" Kakashi quickly ordered. Sakura immediately went to Tazuna's side without hesitation.

Before Kakashi could do anything more though, Zabuza surrounded them with ten water clones.

"Hehe! That one's still trembling, Kakashi." a Zabuza clone behind them said, referring to the shaking Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly smirked. "I'm not trembling in fear, but in excitement!"

"Do it, Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered.

All the water clones were completely destroyed in a blink of an eye. Zabuza chuckled, and revealed himself. However, this time, he had a partner with him.

"The brats improved. And by a large margin as well. Looks like you have a rival, Haku."

"So it seems." Haku replied, stepping forward to face Sasuke. Thus, the battle on the bridge began.


	10. The Wave Mission Part III

Sasuke and Haku dashed at each other, with Sasuke holding a kunai while Haku wielding a senbon. The two clashed, trying to overpower the other.

Sasuke tried a low-kick, but Haku jumped over it and attempted to kick Sasuke in the temple.

Luckily, Sasuke leaned back, narrowly avoiding the kick, and headbutted Haku, cracking his mask and sending him sliding across the ground.

* * *

"Heh. It _appears_ they're even in strength." Zabuza noted with an odd smirk. Kakashi noticed the emphasis on "appears", and was obviously worried, although he tried shrugging it off.

"Sasuke can handle his own, so I think it's time we settle the score." Kakashi said, lifting his headband once again to reveal his infamous Sharingan.

"Hmph. Sure, but don't think this'll be like last time." Zabuza replied with a bit too much confidence for Kakashi's taste.

"We'll see."

Zabuza smirked behind his white-taped mask. "Hidden Mist Jutsu." He casted as clouds of mist suddenly surrounded the two legendary jounins. Kakashi looked around to find Zabuza, but failed.

"I didn't pin you as one who would hide so shyly, Zabuza."

"Don't think I'll fall for that." Zabuza said almost laughably. "I did research on the Sharingan with Haku."

Kakashi raised an eye, still searching for Zabuza. "Oh?"

"The Sharingan can only be effective if you can actually _see_ the opponent; wielders of it can predict the movements of the opponent with its sharp, keen eyesight, which you used in our last battle to copy my hand seals. And with that incredible observation, you can seemingly read one's thoughts and future."

"Looks like someone did their homework." Kakashi commented, even though he was now really worried.

Zabuza laughed. "Oh, but there's more." Zabuza added, causing Kakashi to narrow his eyes more nervously. "In our last battle, you didn't just copy my hand seals, but you forced me into the Sharingan's Genjutsu, suggesting my subconscious to do certain hand seals that both you and I know. And with those actions done, you completed the jutsu before I could. Actually, you could've even caused a delay in my hand seals with that genjutsu. Who knows? But that Sharingan genjutsu is dangerous nonetheless."

"..."

Zabuza chuckled. "You're like a cat stuck in a dog's cage; once you figure out the Sharingan, you can defeat the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan."

' _...damn. So Zabuza knows that all he has to do to avoid the Sharingan is not make eye contact or have the Sharingan's sight obstructed. This isn't good. This isn't good at all.'_ Kakashi thought worriedly.

* * *

Once again, Sasuke and Haku were clashing with their kunai and senbon respectively. They seemed to be even in strength.

"Looks like we're about even, huh?" Sasuke stated a bit proudly. Haku simply shook her head, and suddenly began doing one-handed hand seals, shocking Sasuke.

 _'What the...! One-handed hand seals!? I've never heard of anyone doing that!_

"It's called holding back. Hidden Jutsu: One Thousand Needles of Death."

A thousand needles were formed from the surronding water and Sasuke had almost no way of dodging. Sasuke, remembering his training, closed his eyes and focused his chakra.

 _'Remember the training...mold chakra...and send it to my legs!'_

Haku jumped back, and all the needles shot immediately towards Sasuke. However, the Uchiha was nowhere in sight, and the needles pathetically hit the spot that he was at before.

 _'He disappeared?'_ Haku thought worriedly. Haku sensed something above him, and narrowly dodged two shurikens. Haku jumped when he heard the Uchiha's voice behind him.

"You've gotten slow. Looks like I'll have to be the one to hold back." Sasuke said smugly.

Haku quickly got a senbon and tried piercing Sasuke with it. However, Sasuke got out his own kunai and countered it. The two clashed for a couple seconds, both trying to push the other.

Sasuke quickly formulated a plan in his head, and initiated it by using his free hand to throw a kunai from his pouch. Predictably, Haku moved his head out of the way, giving Sasuke the opportunity to kick Haku in stomach. Haku was sent flying in front of Zabuza, who had just finished a clash with Kakashi.

 _'What!? Haku lost!?'_ Zabuza thought, completely shocked.

"Looks like I'm the faster one here. Even if you're stronger than me physically, if you can't hit me, then it's all for nothing." Sasuke stated confidently.

Zabuza suddenly started laughing again. "Haku, you realize if this keeps up, you'll be defeated."

"Yes." Haku replied, a strange blue aura slowly surrounding him.

 _'That feels...cold.'_ Sasuke thought.

Suddenly, mirrors out of ice were being created out of water. Sasuke stood there, shocked. ' _Is this a kekkei genkei?'_ He questioned.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku chanted, surrounding Sasuke with over fifty indifferent ice mirrors. Haku quickly stepped inside one of them, causing the other mirrors to create reflections of him.

 _'What is he planning?'_ Sasuke thought worriedly.

And then came senbons. A lot of senbons. They kept coming and coming, making Sasuke look like a human-porcupine in a matter of minutes. Sasuke screamed in agony, and the kunai that he had in his hand was sent near Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura gulped her fear down.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out, throwing the kunai at him in hopes he would catch it.

Pausing his senbon assault, Haku came out of the mirror and caught the kunai. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Haku in defeat and fear. It was as if all hope was lost...

Suddenly, an orange blur punched Haku in his mask, sending him flying onto the bridge and cracking the mask itself slightly. The orange blur was non-other than Naruto! What a hero! Wow! Incredible! He totally wasn't camping until the right time...

' _Thanks for the opportunity, Sakura! Looks like I didn't have to wait until Sasuke was defeated. I could've analyzed Haku's movements more, but it's whatever. At least I got to Observe Haku.'_ Naruto thought, definitely keeping Haku's stats in mind.

 **Name: Haku**

 **Class: Mist Ninja**

 **Level: Lv30**

 **HP: 108,000**

 **CP: 52,000**

 **STR: 36**

 **STM: 36**

 **DEX: 36**

 **INT: 36**

 **WIS: 36**

 **LUK: 36**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water, Wind**

Naruto continued his assault as he dashed towards Haku, who was already on his feet. Naruto tried delivering a punch to the stomach, but Haku caught it and pushed him back hard. With that small opportunity, Haku ran straight towards his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"Oh no, you don't! Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Naruto shouted, creating over a dozen air projectiles. However, Haku jumped, flipping through the air and dodging the air bullets quite elegantly. After landing, Haku quickly entered his ice mirrors, which were only a few short feet away.

 _'Damn it! He got to his ice mirrors. This might be a bit harder then expected.'_ Naruto thought, disappointed. He thought that he could finish Haku off before he could get to his ice mirrors, but it seemed Haku was far better than he thought.

Naruto quickly jumped to where Sasuke was and helped him up.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe? If you stayed there, then we could've attacked the mirrors inside and out at the same time!" Sasuke told him angrily.

"It's elementary, my dear Sasuke." Naruto said, closing his eyes and raising a finger with a cocky smile. "This is an ice style technique, a combination of water and wind style-"

"-I know that, you imbecile!" Sasuke cut in. Naruto shot a glare at him.

"-anyway, we can't destroy the mirrors if we use our fire or wind jutsus since it's only one element. Maybe if we combined jutsus we could, but first, try using your fireball and you'll see what I mean." Naruto said insightfully.

Sasuke grunted in response. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke chanted, breathing out a huge fireball. However, the ice mirrors weren't even slightly melted from the attack.

 _'What!? Not even a scratch!?'_ Sasuke thought in surprise, before shaking his head and forming hand seals again. " Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

This time, Sasuke sprayed twenty mini-fire balls right at the ice mirror he targeted at before. Haku simply stood in his ice mirror, knowing it would be ineffective, which was proven when the ice mirrors only slightly melted from the intense heat. Sasuke's face visibly hardened.

"Two of my most powerful jutsu's, and they barely melted the thing..." Sasuke grumbled under his breath in frustration, before glancing at Naruto. "What do you suggest we do then?"

"I'll summon a couple shadow clones and see what we can do from there. Remember, I gain their memories so I should be able to find what we're dealing with here. Maybe we can try our combination attack after to see what happens." Naruto suggested.

Sasuke nodded, and let Naruto do his thing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto immediately summoned twenty shadow clones, and they all went for the mirrors. Unfortunately, all of them were quickly destroyed by Haku's raining senbons.

"Did you figure something out?" Sasuke asked as he took out a couple senbons from his arms.

"Nope! Again, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Once again, a group of twenty Shadow Clones appeared in a puff of smoke, and they all charged at the mirrors. But like last time, they were quickly taken care of by the dozens of senbons.

"How about now?" Sasuke asked again.

Naruto stood still, thinking and analysing the memories for a solid ten seconds, before slowly grinning.

"Yeah. The ice mirrors allow Haku to move at very high speeds. In fact, the reflections are just there to confuse us into thinking that there are multiple Hakus. The technique probably takes a lot of chakra though. We might be able to outlast him, unless he takes us out first." Naruto informed Sasuke.

' _Amazing. He found out the core of my jutsu in just a minute.'_ Haku thought, impressed.

"I assumed some of that. Anyways, let's do our wind and fire combination now." Sasuke said eagerly. Naruto nodded, before they both started forming the hand seals for their signature jutsu's.

"Alright! Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Both of the attacks combined into one giant fireball, and clashed against the ice mirrors. However, this fireball was able to slightly melt the ice mirrors, giving the two a bit more confidence.

"Alright! We melted the mirrors! Let's do that again, Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly. He was about form hand seals again, but he quickly noticed how exhausted Sasuke was.

"Easy for you to say. I used a lot of chakra for the fireballs and the fight itself. I'll probably run out of chakra if I launch another one." Sasuke told him, panting tiredly.

' _Damn it! He's right, he only has 2,000 CP. What can we do? Haku's not just gonna stand around anymore. Maybe if I use that...'_ Naruto slowly started grinning. "Don't worry, Sasuke. Leave this to me. It's time for my super secret new jutsu!"

 _'New jutsu? Just...how strong are you, Naruto?'_ Sasuke thought in both agony and surprise.

* * *

Kakashi was still battling Zabuza, trying his best to find the swordsman through the mist.

' _I can't smell him, hear him, or sense his chakra. As expected of one of the Legendary Swordsmen._ _Let's try jumping into the air.'_ Kakashi thought, adding chakra to amplify his jump to around 20 feet. Even so, all he could see was thick mist.

 _'No good. The mist is still there.'_ Kakashi thought as he landed on the ground. However, in that instant, Kakashi was suddenly slashed across the chest by a large sword.

"Argh!" Kakashi grunted in pain, and quickly looked at the person responsible, which was obviously Zabuza. And without wasting a second, the swordsman was prepared to slash him again.

Kakashi tried using his Sharingan Genjutsu, but realized Zabuza's eyes were closed.

"It's over!" Zabuza landed another slash across Kakashi's chest, creating an X-mark onto the Konoha jounin's chest and causing him to ultimately fall to the ground.

"...hmph. Now that was disappointing. Looks like without your Sharingan, you're nothing." Zabuza said, turning around to walk away.

"Who said that?"

Zabuza turned around to deflect several kunai being thrown at him. And even though his eyes were still closed, his sense of smell found a burning piece of paper. Zabuza jumped away, guessing it was an explosive tag, which it was as indicated by the small explosion.

 **Boom!**

"You have good reflexes, Zabuza." Kakashi complimented, the smoke that was covering him slowly settling. He looked a bit more serious now, and he had a very noticeable bloody cross across his chest.

"Heh. Not bad, Kakashi. You're still alive. However, you must've lost a lot of blood." Zabuza said confidently.

"That may be so, but this battle isn't over. And I intend to finish it now." Kakashi said, getting a scroll out of his vest, opening it, and rubbing it against his bloody chest.

* * *

"I won't let you use your jutsus any longer." Haku said, rushing at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized that voice...

 _'This is not the time to be unfocused. But still, I know that voice.'_ Naruto quickly shook his head, and got back into the battle.

"Grrr... Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, spawning over fifty clones. _'48,000 CP left now!'_

Haku blinked, surprised that he could still make that many clones. However, in the matter of a minute, Haku disposed of them with his dangerously precise senbons, which were seemingly raining from the heavens. Haku then rushed at the original Naruto, who was at the back and clearly focusing his chakra into his arms.

"My new super secret original technique! Wind Style: Hurricane Fist!"

Naruto's hands were suddenly covered in wind, almost blowing Sasuke away, both literally and figuratively.

' _It worked! I was afraid that it would destroy my hands, but it looks like I was able to completely control my wind chakra! I have like 18,000 CP left, so it better be worth it!'_

Naruto grinned and rushed at one of the mirrors. He punched it, completely shattering the mirror. Haku and Sasuke gasped; he was like a mini hurricane (pun intended).

Haku, realizing how dangerous he was, once again started to throw senbons at him, this time targeted at his vital points. However, Naruto simply lifted his hands near the general area od those senbons, and they immediately blew away. Haku quickly deducted that senbons wouldn't work against him, and tried going back to his mirrors.

Unfortunately for Haku, Naruto still rushed at him and tried punching him in the face. Luckily, Haku moved his head just in time and seemed to have dodged Naruto's fist. But somehow, Haku's head jerked back as an invisible force hit him incredibly hard.

 _'He didn't even hit him/me!'_ Sasuke and Haku thought at the same time. The invisible force was strong enough to send Haku crashing out of the ice mirrors, and make him tumble across the ground.

' _I'm sorry, Master Zabuza. I failed you. If I had taken this fight seriously, then maybe it wouldn't have, but this boy is just too strong right now.'_ Haku thought sadly. Naruto came running at him, intending to finish him off with one final punch. But he abruptly stopped when he saw Haku's mask fall. Naruto recognized that face.

"You're the one from the forest." Naruto said, completely surprised. He knew he recognized his voice from somewhere...

"Aren't you going to finish me off? I have no purpose in life. Kill me." Haku said coldly.

"But why? Why would you serve someone like Zabuza?" Naruto asked him almost desperately. His Hurricane Fist slowly dissipated, and he hoped Haku wouldn't attack since he had 10 CP left.

"Because he saved me." Haku replied simply.

"Zabuza saved you?" Naruto repeated in confusion. Zabuza didn't strike him as the caring type at all.

"Yes. Before I met Zabuza, I had a family in Kirigakure: a mother and a father. They were simple farmers, but what my father didn't know was that my mother had a kekkei genkei, a kekkei genkei that I had unfortunately inherited."

' _Ice Style.'_ Naruto noted.

"One day, I had proudly presented the ability to use this kekkei genkei to my mother. However, she slapped me, telling me not to use it again. At that time, and even today, kekkei genkei are feared and hated in Kirigakure, as they changed the tides in a previous war. Their influence in that war created a horrific scar in Kiri's history. This lead to a purge lead by Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage. A purge that is even going on today, killing anyone who has kekkei genkei, even children."

 _'That sounds brutal, but...how come I've never heard of this? And why doesn't Konoha do anything about it!?'_ Naruto asked himself a bit angrily. Did Konoha really only care about itself, and nothing else!?

"Apparently, my father saw this in the shadows, and assembled a mob of villagers. I watched as my father killed my mother with tears flowing down his eyes. He loved her, but the villagers couldn't stand her having a kekkei genkei. Then, those same villagers forced him to kill me as well, but...out of fear...I..." Haku closed his eyes, tears threatening to leak out. "I...I killed him and everyone else with my ice jutsu."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, though knowing it wouldn't change anything. Haku simply opened his eyes as acknowledgement that he heard him.

"I was alone. An orphan. Roaming around the streets with no purpose in life. I was...unnecessary. There was no one in this world that wanted me...except Zabuza. He saved me from myself. He gave me a purpose, to fulfill his dream. And I will do that until my usefulness runs out."

* * *

 **A couple minutes back**

"What's this?" Zabuza asked as he heard Kakashi opening a scroll. He couldn't see Kakashi since he still had his eyes closed, not to mention being hidden by the mist.

"It's a summoning scroll." Kakashi answered calmly.

"...!" Zabuza suddenly realized the danger he was in, a valid emotion since a couple seconds later, a dozen ninja dogs came out from the ground and bit Zabuza in several different places to keep him still.

"W-what!? How did they find me!?" Zabuza asked in agony. He opened his eyes for the first in the battle, and saw Kakashi walking towards him.

"Did you know that dogs have an incredible sense of smell?" Kakashi asked, which made Zabuza think he was mocking him.

"I know that, fool! But even with that sense of smell, I can hide myself in a way that-"

"You may be able to hide yourself, but not the blood on your sword." Kakashi cut in. "When you cut my chest with your sword, you left my blood on it. All my dogs had to do was sniff out my blood, and there you were. You even had your eyes closed, making it easier for them to catch you."

Zabuza growled angrily. "Y-you...you...!"

"This battle is over, Zabuza. And this time, I'll make sure of it with an original technique. No more copying." Kakashi said, putting his arm out under him and holding it with his other hand. Zabuza suddenly sensed a huge build-up of chakra, and braced himself for it.

"Lightning Blade!" Kakashi casted, seemingly holding lightning in his hand.

' _What!? His chakra is so strong it's visible! And he's holding it in his hand!'_ Zabuza thought, eyes completely wide.

"I won't allow you to kill Tazuna. He's a brave man with a noble dream. The bridge he's building is the hope of the people. You're like a disease, infect one and you'll infect them all. You don't care; that is not the way of the shinobi." Kakashi told him.

"You're right, I don't care! Why should I care about these petty people's dreams! I have a dream of my own!" Zabuza roared.

"But to have a dream, you need a future. And you used all of your future, Zabuza." Kakashi replied with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"It's over, Zabuza!" Kakashi aimed his lightning blade to pierce Zabuza's heart. But instead, he hit someone else.

* * *

"You know, we could've been friends had we met in different circumstances." Naruto said as he readied his kunai. He charged at Haku, intending to stab him.

However, Haku suddenly grabbed Naruto's wrist, ultimately stopping his attack. "Sorry, Naruto. But I still have some use to Zabuza." Haku quickly formed some hand seals and disappeared to where Zabuza was. Kakashi was just about to pierce Zabuza before he came in the way to protect him.

Kakashi, Zabuza, Tazuna, Sakura and Naruto looked at him in complete shock. Without any hesitation, Haku protected Zabuza...

 _'Hehehe... So you did have some use as a weapon.'_ Zabuza thought with just a bit of doubt. Zabuza readied his sword and started to swing it towards Haku and Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped back, bringing Haku with him. He then put the boy down on the ground, closing his eyes afterwards.

Kakashi looked over at Zabuza, and saw the demon ready to attack. He charged at Kakashi, only to be hit in the face. Zabuza tried again only for the same thing to happen; Zabuza was getting sloppier.

Zabuza once again charged at Kakashi, thrusting his sword right at his heart, only for Kakashi to side-step it, avoiding it completely. Zabuza then swung it vertically, aiming to cut him in half. However, Kakashi suddenly popped into smoke, with the real one appearing behind Zabuza with a kunai in hand.

"Look at you, falling apart. You have no idea what true strength is. In the end, you lose." Kakashi said, about to stab Zabuza in the back with his two kunai.

As if on instinct, Zabuza swung his sword clockwise, trying once again to slice Kakashi in half. However, Kakashi dug his kunai into Zabuza's arm, causing him to let go of his blade and make it slide across the ground, right it front of Sakura and Tazuna.

"I-incredible...I didn't sensei was this strong." Sakura muttered, watching the beat down with wide eyes. Naruto, who was helping Sasuke Sasuke, thought the exact same thing.

' _If he had really tried in the Bell Test, sensei could've killed us before I could've said Hokage.'_ Naruto thought, impressed and a tad bit afraid. Sasuke only watched with stoic eyes, already having expected someone of his caliber to be this strong.

"It over, Zabuza. Both of your arms are useless. You can't even make hand seals." Kakashi stated, before laughter suddenly consumed the battlefield.

"Bwahahahaha!

Everyone looked around to see Gato, a man of short stature with black glasses and brown puffy hair. More noticeably, his right arm was broken. Behind him was an army of thugs, who wielded all sorts of weapons.

"How disappointing, Zabuza. Losing to some brats. You look as demonic as a kitten." Gato joked, causing the thugs to laugh again.

"What about our deal?" Zabuza asked him with a raised eye. His arms were completely useless now, so he couldn't speak in a completely threatening manner anymore.

"You're too expensive, Zabuza. These thugs also cost a lot, so can you kill a few?" Gato said uncaringly. Some of the thugs looked uncomfortable, while some just smirked. They would be able to handle a ninja whose arms were useless, right?

"Hmph. It looks like our fight has come to an end, Kakashi. Tazuna is safe, as my services for Gato are over." Zabuza told him.

"So it seems." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, yeah." Gato said as he walked up to Haku's body, which was quite far away from the actual battle. "I still gotta pay you back for when you broke my arm!" Gato shouted, kicking Haku. "If only you were here to feel it..."

Naruto was angry. Pissed, in fact. The Gamer's Mind helped him not show too much of his emotions, but he still had something to say. He ran right behind Zabuza, abandoning Sasuke, and shouted, "Zabuza, are you just going to let him do that to Haku!?"

"Be quiet, you fool." Zabuza said coldly. "Haku's dead. What does it matter?"

"So you're just gonna stand there and let them treat him like a dog!? You and Haku were together for years, doesn't that mean anything?" Naruto asked with an angry and desperate tone.

"You don't understand the way of the shinobi." Zabuza stated, glancing at the blond. "I merely used Haku, just as Gato used me. His usefulness has come to an end. I care for his skills and power, yes, but the boy...?" Zabuza asked with a small pause. "Nothing."

"If that's the case, then you're a bigger wreck then I thought." Naruto insulted, hardening his features.

"Naruto, calm down, he's not the enemy." Kakashi said sternly. He had never seen the boy this angry before.

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, before pointing right at Zabuza. "As far as I'm concerned, he's enemy number one! After everything he did for you..." Naruto panted, both from anger and all the shouting, "...you ungrateful bastard! Haku lived for you! You were the most important thing to him! And he meant nothing to you!? Nothing at all!?"

"..."

"While he sacrificed everything for you, you never felt anything for him!? He threw his life away! And for what!? For you and your dream! You didn't give him a dream of his own, but he didn't care! And you just tossed him aside like yesterday's trash! A broken tool..." Naruto looked down, eyes shut. "Man, that's just wrong. So wrong..."

"You talk too much." Zabuza said, looking up at the sky. Naruto opened his eyes to see the so-called Demon of the Mist crying. "Your words cut deep...deeper than any blade. While Haku was fighting you, his heart was breaking. He was always too soft, too kind. He felt pain and sorrow. And curse him, I feel them too."

Zabuza ripped off his taped-mask, causing Gato to flinch. "What? Surprised that I'm actually human? Even shinobi are human, no matter how hard they try to escape that fact. They always fail. Well, I have anyway...boy, give me your kunai." Zabuza demanded, not even looking at him.

"Here." Naruto lazily threw his kunai at Zabuza, who turned his head and caught it with his mouth.

Zabuza immediately dashed after Gato, who quickly ran behind his army. Zabuza slashed and dashed, effectively killing some of the thugs.

One of the thugs was able to stick his spear right into Zabuza's back, but a red aura suddenly appeared and the mist ninja cut the thug's throat. But in that same moment, another thug was able to land a cut on Zabuza's chest. The mist ninja turned around, and sliced that thug in the face.

After killing over a dozen thugs and running past them, Zabuza stabbed Gato in the chest. "Hehehe...I'm pretty sure I'll fit in, but I don't know about you. See you in hell." Zabuza said, before slicing Gato's head off and pushing him off the bridge.

Zabuza then turned around menacingly, a red aura surrounding him, and scaring the thugs completely.

They immediately made a path for him.

Zabuza walked and walked, trying to go to the direction of his fallen student. Alas, he collapsed onto the ground. The thugs waited for a solid ten second, before laughing at his fallen body.

"You killed our boss. We ain't going until we get something." One of the thugs said, going up to Zabuza's body and kicking it.

"LET'S GO!" The thugs all shouted aggressively.

Immediately after, an arrow landed in front of the thugs. Everyone looked behind them to see the people of Wave united with weapons.

"You're not gonna step in our country! Leave!" All of them shouted passionately.

Naruto looked at the people of Wave with a grin. ' _I wish I could join in, but I only have 20,000 CP. Meh, that's enough for at least a solid twenty.'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said calmly, spawning exactly twenty clones in a single puff of smoke. The thugs felt slightly intimidated, but they still had the numbers, and it was just a kid, right?

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kakashi casted with a single hand seal, also spawning around twenty clones. That caught the thug's worry, and some took a hesitant step back.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire suddenly went flying towards the direction of the thugs, and this time, they immediately ran for their lives, trying to escape the dangerous fire projectile.

Of course, after a solid minute of chasing the thugs, the fire ball dispersed, although that didn't stop the thugs from leaving with their tails between their legs.

After the short spectacle ended, everyone looked back to see Sasuke, who was panting with his hands tiredly on his knees. He simply sat down on the ground, ignoring everyone's looks. But that didn't stop everyone from celebrating.

"YES! WE WON!" All of Wave chanted. Inari, who was at the front, began grinning towards the sky, finding the image of his late step-father, Kaiza, imprinted there. Tazuna and Tsunami were with their son, and almost cried at seeing Inari's joyful face. Everyone was happy.

Well, except for one certain individual.

"Is it over?" Zabuza asked while lying on the ground helplessly.

"Yeah." Kakashi answered, approaching the legendary swordsman with no sign of previous worry or fear.

"Can you do me a favor?" Zabuza asked, his tone sounding as if he were pleading. "Can you...take me to him?"

Kakashi nodded and hid his Sharingan with his headband. He quickly picked Zabuza up, walking until he reached a certain long-haired boy. Kakashi slowly placed Zabuza next to Haku.

Zabuza hesitated, before slowly cupping Haku's face. "You were always at my side. The least I can do is to be beside you at the end. I know it cannot be, but I wish I could go to where you have gone. How I wish I could join you there, Haku."

* * *

 _ **A couple days later at Zabuza and Haku's grave**_

"Is this what it means to be a shinobi, sensei? Being used as a tool and nothing else?" Sakura asked as she reflected on the previous battle.

"We are sometimes used as tools for the greater good. The people who are precious to us give us strength. Strength to fight for them and for the right cause. It may not be right, but in a sense, we are tools." Kakashi said almost sadly.

"I don't believe ninjas are tools. Ninjas have their own mind, soul and heart. When I'm hokage, I'll bring peace to the elemental nations. A place where there is happiness and no one is used as tools like Haku." Naruto said with newfound determination.

"As long as there is hope, Naruto, anything can be achieved." Kakashi said fondly.

 _'Anything can be achieved with hope? No, I will kill my brother with my own abilities. But I will not stand being weaker than the dobe, I am an elite!'_ Sasuke thought darkly.

"So what do you think they'll call the bridge?" Sakura asked, trying to brighten up the mood.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they named it after me?" Naruto said jokingly, before a familar screen suddenly appeared in front of him.

 **Because you helped Tazuna with Completing the Bridge, your relationship with him is now Honoured.**

 **Because you helped Complete the Bridge, your relationship with the General Public of Wave is now Honoured.**

 _'Oh.'_


	11. Training For The Chunin Exams!

"Let's train without sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. Today, their sensei called them for something special. But Kakashi obviously had to be late, and Naruto was growing restless.

You see, ever since Naruto fought Haku, he realized he needed to become a lot stronger. He couldn't always count on his Hurricane Fist since there was a chance that it could mess up his hand.

On the bright side, Naruto gained 5 levels from completing the Wave mission, so he was now level 30. Not only that, but since team 7 completed an A-rank mission, Naruto recieved 40,000 Ryo. Team 7 had obviously split the pay between the team, which was why Naruto didn't get _that_ much Ryo.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv30**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 35**

 **WIS: 31**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 51**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 260,000**

 **EXP: 42,000 XP to Level 31**

The Chuunin Exams were coming in a few months and Naruto was sure Kakashi would allow them to enter. Instead on focusing on his level though, Naruto was going to level up his skills. He was trying to be like Haku, who, instead of having high stats, had high level skills. Haku had really taught Naruto to not only focus on his raw capabilities, but also his techniques.

"But let's spar first!" Naruto suggested to his team. Sakura immediately frowned and rejected the idea.

"No! We should wait until-"

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke agreed, interrupting Sakura. It may have looked like Sasuke didn't care, but in reality, he wanted to fight Naruto more than anyone else.

They both quickly went into their respective stances and stared at each other.

 _'Observe.'_ Naruto activated in his mind, a blue screen suddenly popping up in front of him.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin Prodigy**

 **Level: Lv27**

 **HP: 78,000**

 **CP: 28,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 26**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIS: 40**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning**

 _'Sasuke is not only strong, but smart, too. Even so, I know I can beat him.'_ Naruto thought confidently.

Sasuke, growing impatient, charged at Naruto and aimed to punch him in the face. Naruto easily grabbed his fist and used both of his hands to throw Sasuke into a tree. Sasuke rebounded off the tree and began forming hand seals mid-air.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke casted, creating a huge ball of fire at Naruto. However, Naruto just stood still, taking the attack. A huge burst of smoke was created from the impact.

 _'What?! He didn't dodge it? But why? What's his plan?'_ Sasuke thought, extremely confused.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing there, with no physical damage at all.

' _THAT HURT! Note to self; never try to act strong or cool when you aren't! I may have fast regen, and high chakra resistance to reduce damage, but the Gamer's Body still keeps the pain. But at least it only lasts for a few seconds. I have around 60,000 HP which is enough for more playing around.'_ Naruto thought, grinning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock and anger. ' _How could he have survived one of my most powerful attacks? There's no way the dobe be this strong! He must have had a mentor, but who?'_ Sasuke thought in confusion, denial and anger. Naruto couldn't be stronger than him! That shouldn't be possible!

"Lost in your thoughts, Sasuke? Too strong for you to handle? You can quit if you want, I don't blame you." Naruto said arrogantly. Naruto's arrogance stemmed from the desire to show Sasuke who was stronger between them. Back in the academy, he had never won against Sasuke even once. This was his revenge.

"Shut up!" Was the only comeback Sasuke could come up with.

Sasuke came charging at him, prepared to punch him in the face. Naruto caught it with his right hand though, and used his other to try and punch Sasuke in the face. However, the Uchiha was able to tilt his head enough to avoid it, while also delivering a kick of his own to Naruto's stomach.

 **Pop!**

 _'A clone!'_ Sasuke exclaimed, looking at the smoke in confusion. ' _When did he-!'_

Sasuke was suddenly kicked him in the back hard. Sasuke stumbled over, but still maintained his balance somehow.

He quickly got a couple kunai from his pouch and threw them behind him, only to hit nothing. It seemed Naruto was gone.

Sasuke started to look around, and just barely dodged a punch that was aimed for his face. He countered the person responsible with a kick to the stomach, but once again-

 **Pop!**

' _Another clone.'_ Sasuke thought, before seeing an orange blur at the corner of his eye. He turned around and was kicked in the stomach, causing him to double-over. He looked up to see Naruto, who then finished him off with a round-house kick to the face, sending Sasuke sliding across the ground.

Sasuke growled, holding his face in pain. He barely tanked those blows, and it seemed Naruto wouldn't let down since he was charging right at him. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, spitting out twenty mini-fire projectiles at the sprinting Naruto.

" _What the-!?'_

Naruto could only put his arms in an X-shape to block all twenty mini-fire attacks. He was down to 8,000 HP. He needed to end this quick.

"Alright, enough is enough! Time to end this, Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly formed hand seals, causing Sasuke to jump away.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Sasuke easily dodged the dozen air bullets, and smirked at Naruto's failure to end this. However, he noticed that Naruto was still grinning.

Suddenly, out of the ground, a clone kicked Sasuke in the jaw, sending him flying up. Three other clones suddenly appeared, and they kept kicking Sasuke's back until they were fifteen feet into the air. Another five clones appeared over him, and began plummeting Sasuke down with repeated punches to the stomach. Sasuke was slowly losing consciousness.

"Uzumaki-"

' _I'm losing...losing...'_ Sasuke thought as he was losing the light in his eyes _. 'I...I cannot and will not lose!'_

"-Barra-"

Sasuke caught one of the clone's punches, and kicked him back, causing the clone to disappear. The original Naruto, who was standing on the ground with his arms across his chest, gasped. Sakura, on the other hand, had her jaw on the ground.

Sasuke was able to easily catch all the punches that were being sent at him. However, Sasuke's luck ran out when his back finally hit the ground. Of course, since most of clones were gone, they couldn't finish the combo. Still, Sasuke couldn't move, the damage to his back too much for him.

It was over.

 _'I lost...'_ Sasuke thought, not believing that it happened. However, there was something about Sasuke's eyes that both Naruto and Sakura noticed.

"Congrats. You've unlocked the Sharingan." Naruto said while grinning. He was happy that his teammate unlocked the Sharingan; it made him more worthy as a rival.

"...what? I need to...see." Sasuke looked at Naruto for support. Naruto quickly helped him up and put him near the water so that he could see his reflection. They both saw a red eye with two tomoes in one eye and one tomoe in the other.

"Pretty cool." Naruto commented. Sasuke could say nothing but nod. He was one step closer to killing Itachi. And he was surprised that Naruto helped him in unlocking the Sharingan. Maybe that was why he asked for a spar...

 _'I never expected that would happen.'_ Naruto thought, genuinely surprised.

"Well, well. What're we doing here? Sparring without my permission?" Kakashi asked with a bit of killing intent.

"No! We were...looking on how to improve the Sharingan! Y-you know how there's three tomoes in the strongest Sharingan, right? We thought that maybe Sasuke could get four!" Naruto made up randomly.

"...that was great, Naruto. Keep up with the excuses." Kakashi eye smiled him with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, sensei. So...what're we doing for training?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, Sakura will try to learn some more genjutsu, I'll give her some scrolls. Sasuke, I'll teach you some more fire jutsus and Naruto...you can..." Kakashi pondered on what he would teach him. Before, he was weak. But now, he had a lot of potential, being the strongest in team 7.

' _Chakra control...nah. More jutsus...he already knows 3 wind jutsus and I think he might know more. What about...'_

"Naruto, you'll also be training with a clone of mine in taijutsu and kenjutsu. But mostly kenjutsu. I noticed that you had a sword, so I'd like to see your skills with it. Alright, everyone know what they're doing?" Kakashi asked his team.

"Yes!"

They all quickly went to their respective training areas. Well, except one.

"Sasuke? Oh, right. You got beaten to the ground." Kakashi said while laughing a bit.

"Just...help me." Sasuke said, clenching his teeth together.

' _The Sharingan, huh? Usually, it takes emotional trauma to actually unlock it. But I guess the massacre of the Uchiha clan already did that. All he needed was a push, which Naruto provided.'_ Kakashi analyzed, finally going up to Sasuke to help him.

* * *

"Alright, Naruto. Do you have your sword?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yeah, it's..." Naruto stopped himself before he could say anything more. He realized how weird it would be if he got his sword out of his inventory. It would probably look like he was getting it out of thin air or something.

Naruto turned around, his back facing Kakashi. "Open Inventory." He muttered quietly so his sensei couldn't hear.

"...here." Naruto turned back around and held his Rebellion Sword.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow when he saw the sword in his hand. Maybe it was in his sweater, or in a scroll? But why would he hide it? Well, he had to train him right now. Questions later.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and smiled, "Okay, show me what you got. I have my sword right here." Kakashi said as he got a scroll out from his vest. He inserted chakra into it, and out popped a sword. It was the sword he used back when he was in ANBU. Fun times.

"Hehe. Don't underestimate me!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Don't worry, I won't." Kakashi answered with a smile.

Naruto came charging at him and attacked him with a horizontal swing. He continued with a barrage of vertical and horizontal attacks that Kakashi dodged or countered with his own sword.

Kakashi analyzed his attack patterns and he quickly came to a conclusion.

 _'His kenjutsu is solid chunin level. But there's something about how he attacks that I have to confirm with the taijutsu test.'_ Kakashi thought while dodging another swipe.

Kakashi had enough; Naruto's speed and stamina weren't wavering, so he jumped back. Naruto also realized that his sensei was too fast for him, so he had to surprise him somehow.

Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Naruto, and was about to run his sword through his back. Luckily, Naruto quickly put his sword against his back, blocking his sensei's precise stab.

Kakashi blinked, before looking at his sword carefully.

' _This sword...I knew I felt it before! This is her sword!'_ Kakashi thought in surprise. In that brief instant, Naruto knocked Kakashi's sword back a bit, before turning around to cut him in half. However, he was gone.

 **Sensing Danger**

"Behind you." Kakashi said as his sword made contact with Naruto's back. Naruto had a bead of sweat roll through his temple.

' _Sensei i_ _s awesomely fast and strong. I don't know if I'll ever surpass sensei.'_ Naruto thought internally.

"Alright, you're better than I expected. Fights over, Naruto. We'll be switching to taijutsu, and then I'll tell you what to improve on. We'll use shadow clones to make training more efficient." Kakashi told him, putting his sword to his side. Naruto turned around to face his sensei, and nodded.

"Got it."

Naruto and Kakashi put their swords near a tree. They instantly went into their respective stances afterwards.

"Begin." Kakashi announced, before disappearing and upper-cutting Naruto in the face. Kakashi then followed up with a punch to the stomach, forcing Naruto to double-over. The jounin used the opportunity to then roundhouse kick him into a tree.

Kakashi expected his student to stand up, but not with no injuries. He expected a black eye or at least blood, but there was nothing. He wasn't really sturdy, so how? He did look in pain which was good. It would've hurt his pride if he wasn't fazed after those barrage of attacks.

"Ow, sensei! You hit hard and fast, it's not fair." Naruto complimented while holding his jaw in pain.

Kakashi smiled and disappeared again. Naruto watched his surroundings carefully before he saw something. Naruto turned around, catching a punch that targeted his spine, and tried to counter with a kick to the stomach. However, Kakashi appeared behind him before he could actually hit him.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Kakashi 'fingered' his student, but to his surprise and annoyance, all he hit was a log.

 _'Never getting hit by that attack! Ever!'_ Naruto thought, his heart beating incredibly fast. No matter what happened in his life, he would never get hit by that jutsu.

"Naruto...you used ninjutsu..." Kakashi said a bit threateningly.

"No! I-uh- ran really fast and replaced myself with wood. Yep!" Naruto made up randomly.

"If you didn't have excuses like mine, I wouldn't of helped you." Kakashi said with a smile, making Naruto sigh in relief. "Anyways, overall, you did good. You have solid chunin level kenjutsu and taijutsu. But I have noticed something peculiar." he added.

"What is it?" Naruto asked worriedly. Was it something bad?

"Your katas for taijutsu and kenjutsu are too...solid." Kakashi said vaguely. "Meaning, your attacks had no hesitations and it was like second nature. We can't improve your use of the style, which should be technically impossible. All we can do is add on to it and make you physically stronger." Kakashi explained to him.

Naruto raised a finger. "Wait, so-"

"I'm not saying there weren't any weaknesses, no." Kakashi cut in. "No matter how much you train, there will always be openings and weaknesses to your styles and attacks. We can add more to the style so we can get rid of these weaknesses, but the main problem is that if someone studied your style, they'd easily counter you. The styles you used are probably combinations of other styles, right? It must've taken you ages to get this, even with Shadow Clones." Kakashi said, clearly impressed at the end.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I call it the Boundless Fox's Claws Style and the Calm Serene Sword Style. So wait, if someone studied me, they'd probably beat me, right? But why would anyone wanna study me of all people?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because of your tenant, you might be targeted by others." Kakashi told him forebodingly.

"Okay, but I have Shadow Clones and stuff. So it'll take a lot more than studying to defeat me!" Naruto said proudly.

"You're a bit too cocky, you know that?"

Naruto just laughed.

Kakashi started to help Naruto in his training again. All of them, except Sakura, were training hard. The Chunin Exams were coming up in about a month, so they had to become stronger.


	12. New Foes!

"Today, there'll be no training, nor will there be any this week. I recommend you rest. If you still want to be productive, then study. But tomorrow at the usual time, there'll be an important meeting, so don't be late. Team 7, dismissed." Kakashi said to them while still reading his book.

The three young genins were about to leave, before Kakashi suddenly called Naruto back.

"Except you two, Naruto and Sasuke. I need to talk to you two."

Sasuke raised an eye, while Naruto blinked in surprise. What could their sensei want with them? They quickly pushed those thoughts out of their minds though, and went to him. Sakura watched the two go upto their sensei in worry, before slowly leaving.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, with Sasuke grunting along with him. In the outside, he was calm, but in the inside, he was freaking out. What could his sensei possibly want from him? Did he figure out that he had the Gamer's ability? Or did he want to talk about the Kyuubi?

"You two are very strong, I'm sure you know that." Kakashi said, making the Sasuke smirk. "And there's a chance to show it. I don't think I told you about chunin exams, right?"

The two shook their head.

"Tomorrow, the Sandaime will ask us if we want our teams to enter, and I plan on entering you guys. Even though it's a bit early, the exams will start next week. "

 _'So I was right. Sensei was gonna enter us in the exams.'_ Naruto thought, nodding to himself.

 _'Interesting.'_ Sasuke thought.

"You two could _maybe_ make it, but Sakura _probably_ can't. It's harsh, but it's the truth. Either way, I want you to protect and watch over her. The exams are dangerous and it could change her, for the best or worst. Still, I really want her to learn from this experience, even more than what she learned in the Wave mission. This will truly test her skills as ninja."

"Then why enter us if Sakura is going to hinder us? Learning us great and all, but during an important exam like this...?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Only during the intense of situations can you bring out a person's true capabilities. And I think Sakura will definitely show that." Kakashi replied, before turning around to leave.

That was before he remembered something else, "Oh, another thing. Sorry Naruto, but the council and the elders asked me to focus on Sasuke's training."

Sasuke blinked, not expecting there to be so much bias for him. Besides the fangirls he had, nobody really liked him due to the fact the people thought the Uchiha's were behind the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago.

"Being the last Uchiha, he needs to be strong, I think you understand that." Kakashi added.

"So you're just gonna ignore me? Come one! At least give me a scroll!" Naruto demanded.

"I agree, that's unfair. Give him and Sakura at least something to do." Sasuke added. Revenge and strength may have been at the top of his to-do list, but he still had honour.

Kakashi eye-smiled at the two, "That was exactly what I was going to do. Here. This scroll contains D to B rank water jutsus. I think I saw you using one." Kakashi told him.

"Thanks, sensei! You're the best!"

Naruto recently started on water manipulation and advanced chakra control. He got scrolls on them from completing the Wave Mission. He was mostly focusing on chakra control. He even upgraded his passive Basic Chakra Control ability to Intermediate Chakra Control.

He was trying to learn a bit of water manipulation so that he could create a waterfall. He already learned 3 water jutsus which resulted in him having a passive ability called Water Affinity, and he already had a Wind Affinity.

With the waterfall, he could finally complete his wind elemental training. However, for the love of his life, Naruto just couldn't find a waterfall anywhere in the damn village, so he concluded that he had to make one himself.

Kakashi eye-smiled as his student looked at the scroll. He then disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sasuke by themselves.

* * *

"So...what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked his team as he caught up to Sakura. He felt that he had developed a bond with his team. He was always alone, but now there were people that respected and liked him. Well, sort of.

"I'm training with my Sharingan, you?" Sasuke asked at the end curiously. He respected Naruto a lot more than before. Sasuke had finally realized that he wasn't the strongest, and that he needed to become a lot stronger than he was now. Naruto was just another obstacle he needed to overcome to surpass Itachi. Maybe even a friend...

"Just gonna chill like sensei told us to do." Naruto replied. "My training has been going pretty well, and I want a break after all of it. You should totally come and hang out with me! The offers open to you too, Sakura." Naruto said invitingly.

His training had been going well. He was now level 34 and his taijutsu and kenjutsu styles were level 20 respectively. He also had another passive ability called "Sword Mastery" that was level 5. That increased his sword attacks by 20%.

Basically, his taijutsu and kenjutsu were high chunin level. This was mostly due to his tremendous stamina and his ability to keep attacking non-stop, but still.

Naruto also put 17 points in WIS and INT (together) in case he needed to become smarter for the exams. And he gained 8 points per level now since he was level 30.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv34**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 46**

 **WIS: 37**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 50**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 260,000**

 **EXP: 44,000 XP to Level 35**

He was also thinking about maxing his wind jutsus, but the only jutsu he couldn't max out was Hurricane Fist. Before, there was an 80% chance of failure, but now it decreased to 60%.

 **Wind Style: Hurricane Fist**

 **Lvl: 20**

 **Cost: 30,000 CP**

 **This jutsu requires the user to apply wind chakra around their hand. There is a 60% chance that this jutsu will fail and destroy the user's hand. As you level this jutsu up, the chances of failure will decrease. This increases melee attacks by 200%.**

Naruto even used shadow clones so that he himself wouldn't be hurt from the attack. He wasn't going to use the jutsu until there was a 0% chance of failure. He did _not_ want to ruin his ninja career by destroying his hand.

"Hmph. Don't waste my time. Training is the only thing I'll ever do with you." Sasuke replied, his arrogance seeping back. To be fair, he was level 34. Sasuke's natural learning curve was a lot better than Naruto's, with his Sharingan also helping the Uchiha tremendously in training. Naruto's Gamer ability was the only thing that gave him an advantage over him.

Naruto doubted he could have ever surpassed Sasuke if it wasn't for the Gamer ability. His level and stats were nothing to laugh at. And with his newly awakened Sharingan, Sasuke could give even Naruto a lot of trouble.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Genin Prodigy**

 **Level: Lv34**

 **HP: 90,000**

 **CP: 36,000**

 **STR: 33**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 44**

 **INT: 44**

 **WIS: 44**

 **LUK: 35**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning**

"Come on, Sasuke. It'll be fun. Where do you want to go?" Sakura asked Naruto. The kunoichi of the team had gotten stronger, as she was now level 19. However, if she _really_ tried like Naruto and Sasuke did, she could be a _lot_ stronger.

"I was planning on going to Ichiraku's..." Sakura visibly frowned, "...but then I remembered there was a new store called Rotten Tomatoes." Sasuke's ears immediately perked up at the calling of his favourite food, tomato.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked as if he was in the conversation the whole time. He thought of a store that only sold tomato food. Sasuke smiled, making Naruto gag a bit.

"Just follow me." Naruto told his team.

* * *

When the three genins arrived at the store, Sasuke was visibly happy at seeing their tomato logo and name. They entered the store, and quickly found a table to sat at.

"What would you like, sir?" The rotten waiter asked Naruto as he was reading the brochure. The only reason why he was being kind to him was because of the Last Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Gimme some Tomato Ramen!" Naruto told him. Sakura shook her head.

"Can't you eat something besides ramen?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Sasuke nodded at Naruto's order. _'Ordering his favourite food and then adding tomato to it. Ingenious. As expected of my rival.'_

"I'll order some tomato soup, sir." Sakura ordered, trying to impress Sasuke like Naruto did. She didn't hate tomato, but it wasn't something she would eat on a daily basis.

"I'll have Tomato Soup and Spicy Frozen Bloody Marys. And Cherry Tomato-Halloumi Skewers. And on top of that..." Sasuke continued on with his tomato based order. The waiter happily wrote down what they all wanted, imagining how much of a profit they were going to earn.

Once Sasuke ordered what he wanted, they all ate together. Sasuke and Naruto enjoyed their food, while Sakura didn't enjoy it as much. It went against her diet, but she had to eat it for Sasuke's sake.

Still, they all talked as if they knew each other for years, ranging from different topics like training to clothing to their sensei even.

After they ate and talked, Naruto paid for the food, and they all went on their merry way.

* * *

 _ **Next day**_

Naruto was going to the team 7 meeting until he heard a loud ruckus. He checked to see what was happening, and saw Sakura, three children, and two other unfamiliar ninjas. He also saw Sasuke, who was sitting on a tree branch near them. However, what was most peculiar was the name tag hiding behind Sasuke.

 _'Gaara of the Desert_...w _hat kind of name is that? And how come Sasuke hasn't sensed him yet? Is this guy actually strong?'_ Naruto asked himself curiously, further inspecting the situation from afar. It looked like Sasuke threw a pebble at the face-painted ninja. Classic Sasuke.

After looking a bit more closely, there were even some sound ninjas hiding in the trees, but they weren't in the fight, only watching.

' _They all must be here for the chunin exams.'_ Naruto noted.

He Observed the sand ninjas, seeing as they were high level. It was good to know their enemies beforehand, right?

"Observe." Naruto activated quietly, looking at the female sand ninja first.

 **Name: Temari of the Desert**

 **Class: Genin Suna Wind User**

 **Level: Lv40**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 50,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 50**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Temari is a Genin of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan, and the eldest of the Three Sand Siblings. She is very proefficent in wind jutsus, and has a fan to amplify her abilities. She is patient and calm, not to mention incredibly intelligent, having an IQ close to 150.**

 _'A wind user like me, huh? Not only that, but she's six levels higher than me. Still, I'll show you I'm more superior as a wind user in the exams.'_ Naruto thought, as he slowly walked towards them. Right now, Sasuke was preparing to fight the guy with the mummy. ' _Let's look at the dude with the mummy on his back next. Just in case.'_

"Observe."

 **Name: Kankuro of the Desert**

 **Class: Suna Genin Puppet User**

 **Level: Lv40**

 **HP: 120,000**

 **CP: 40,000**

 **STR: 20**

 **STM: 40**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth**

 **Kankuro is a genin of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan, and the of the Three Sand Siblings. He relies on his puppets to do battle instead of using ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. He is very prideful and confident of his own abilities and village.**

 _'I could probably beat him if I take away his puppets. He would be a threat in a team battle, though. And just like that Temari, he's six levels higher than me. Scary.'_ Naruto thought, before looking at the redhead, who had suddenly appeared in front of Kankuro to stop the incoming fight.

 _"_ Observe."

 **Name: Gaara of the Desert**

 **Class: Suna Gennin Jinchuriki**

 **Level: Lv46**

 **HP: 30,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: 10**

 **STM: 10**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: (60-20)40**

 **WIS: (50-20)30**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth, Magnet.**

 **Status Effect: Madness (-20 for INT and WIS)**

 **Gaara is a Genin of Sunagakure's Kazekage clan, and the youngest of the Three Sand Siblings. He was made the jinchuriki of the Shukaku before he was born, causing the villagers of Suna to fear him as a monster. With nobody to connect to, Gaara grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, justifying his own existence by killing anyone he came across.**

 _'...this Gaara is just like me. Alone. But he ended up different, more darker.'_ Naruto thought, suprised at the fact that there was someone like himself. _'And it seems that his stats are super low. Maybe his skills and techniques are high level or something? Yeah, that's the only explanation.'_

"You're a disgrace to our village, Kankuro." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Gaara..." Kankuro and Temari both called out, trembling as they said his name, as if it were a curse.

 _'Man, they're way too scared of that guy. Actually, I should be scared too since he's level freakin' 45. Why the hell would they bring a monster like him? Honestly, among anyone here, he's the most frightening one.'_ Naruto thought as he finally got to Sakura, Sasuke, and Konohamaru's group.

"Hey guys, wassup?" Naruto said casually, acting like the tension wasn't there.

"Naruto...no need for you to come. I'll handle these Sand ninjas." Sasuke said to him confidently.

"So...you dudes here for the chunin exams? If not, then for a tour perhaps? If you want, I can guide you." Naruto said, ignoring what Sasuke just said.

"Yes, we're here for the exams. And we're not here for sightseeing, so you don't need to guide us." Temari said a bit nervously. Gaara was looking at Naruto intently. Her brother never did that unless it was someone strong.

"You...intrigue mother. I will have your blood." Gaara said ominously. Mother told him he was strong, and there was something more to him. Something that made them both connected...

"Tell your mom I'm not interested in her. I mean, she already _it_ with your father to make you three. I'm pretty sure he would kill me if he found out she was interested in me." Naruto joked. He really wanted to troll the sand ninjas. It's wasn't like they could do anything, there were too many Konoha ninjas around.

"What is your name?" Gaara asked, ignoring what he said before.

"Naruto Uzumaki. And you're Gaara of the Desert, right? But isn't that a weird last name? Your last name is literally Of The Desert. Messed up, if you ask me." Naruto said uncaringly.

"And I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke added, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"I look forward to our battle, Sasuke Uchiha. And especially my battle with you, Naruto Uzumaki. I will prove my existence once and for all when I kill you two." Gaara said dangerously.

Sasuke glared at Gaara, while Naruto narrowed his eyes, turning serious.

"You can try." Naruto replied, looking directly into his eyes.

The two stared intensely at each other, as if trying to test the other.

"Let's go." Gaara told his team, ripping his gaze off Naruto. He glanced at Sasuke for a brief second, before all the sand ninjas dashed away to wherever. But secretly in the trees, the sound ninjas were watching.

"What do you think, Dosu?"

"The usual weaklings, nothing special. But the one from the Uchiha clan and that desert raccoon. Not to mention the blonde. We should watch them...carefully." The now named Dosu answered his teammate.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw a couple blue screen pop up in front of him

 **Your relationship with Temari is now Neutral** **.**

 **Your relationship with Kankuro is now Neutral.**

 **Your relationship with Gaara is now Hated.**

 _'Looks like I've already made some enemies.'_ Naruto thought in a serious tone.

...

"Woah! That was super cool!" The young boy known as Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto just glanced at him.

"Y-yeah, like in those comics I read!" Udon, Konohamaru's brown-haired glasses friend, added excitedly. "Stare-downs are awesome!"

"Who are these kids?" Naruto asked his teammates, looking at them with his brow raised.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Moegi said while the three children went into a pose.

"We are...the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!" They all shouted in unison.

...

"Great." Naruto replied dully.

"Konohamaru is the grandson of the Sandaime." Sakura explained, making Konohamaru frown.

' _Now this guy is going to treat me with royalty...'_

"Hm, cool." Naruto said, dismissing Konohamaru's status and making the boy blink in surprise. "By the way, it was a good thing you were here, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eye. "Why's that?"

"I doubt I could've beaten even one of them. And that Gaara would've destroyed all of us combined, even if we teamed up with those sound ninjas in the trees." Naruto explained grimly. Sasuke simply smirked, though.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke replied confidently. "Still, it'll be interesting to fight them, and it seems an opportunity presented itself for that." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto who knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, looking confused as he looked between them.

"If this meeting is what I think it is, then you'll know soon." Sasuke replied simply.

* * *

 _ **Half an hour later**_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kakashi said, surprising everyone.

"Sensei, you're on... time!?" Sakura exclaimed.

"It seems today is full of surprises." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. I told you, today is pretty important. I know it's sudden, but I recommended you for the chunin exams. Here are the application forms." Kakashi said to them as he gave the forms.

"Chunin exams? Application forms?" Sakura repeated, holding the form in confusion.

"No need to repeat him, Sakura. The chunin exams evaluate you, deciding weather or not you're fit to advance to chunin. We don't have to go to the exams if we feel we're not ready, right sensei?" Naruto explained to his team.

"Yes, this is completely voluntary. If you want to participate in the exams, then sign the form. Afterwards, go to the academy room 301 in 3 days, 3pm sharp for the first test." Kakashi told them.

' _The chunin exams, huh? There will be a ton of strong fighters. But...I will come out on top!'_ Naruto said with new-found determination.


	13. The Chunin Exams Begin!

"Please, let us through! We need to go through here to become chunin!" A brown-haired kunoichi with two buns said desperately to the two young genins who were blocking the door to room 301.

Beside the kunoichi were her two male teammates: one with a bowl haircut wearing a green jumpsuit, and the other with long dark brown hair, white eyes, and a beige-coloured shirt along with dark brown shorts.

"No way!" The rebellious genin replied cockily, slapping her away.

"Why not!? All we want to do is enter the chunin exams! You should understand, you are genin too, are you not?" The bowl-haired genin asked.

However, the so-called genins were actually chunins in disguise, named Kotetsu and Izumo, popularly known for guarding Konoha's front gate. Since the job was so boring, they always liked to prank the genin, which they usually did in the chunin exams.

"Heh! You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" Kotetsu asked, acting like a cocky genin.

"Trust me, this exam will crush people like you. If you can't make it past this door, then you'll probably die in the first ten seconds." Izumo claimed, a statement that wasn't that far off. Kotetsu then punched the bowl-haired genin in the face, making him fall back.

"We're doing it for your own good, you should be thanking us actually." Kotetsu added, looking at the team of three like they were ants.

"Real nice speech. Now both of you, step aside and let us through." Sasuke said arrogantly to them. "And while you're at it, reverse the genjutsu. We can see through your illusion, anyway. We're going to the 3rd floor." Sasuke told everyone all-knowingly.

"What does he mean? We're on the 3rd floor." A random genin whispered to another.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu, huh?" Izuno said, confirming that there was one.

"Go ahead and tell them, Sakura. I'm sure you noticed it before anyone else did." Sasuke added.

"Yeah. This is the 2nd floor, after all." Sakura stated, revealing the secret to everyone and dispelling the illusion.

"Hmph. So you noticed the genjutsu, how smart. Now let's see how you deal with this!" Kotetsu said, attempting to kick Sasuke, who also responded with a kick of his own.

However, before either of them could land a hit, someone caught their kicks, surprising everyone. It was the weird bowl-haired genin dressed in green.

 _'What? I thought he was some weakling, getting pushed around like that. But he's as fast as Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought, surprised and impressed m

 _'He stopped my kick. That's some chakra he's got in his arm.'_ Sasuke thought, also impressed.

 _'Bushy Brows is as fast as ever...and he still hasn't taken off his weights! I had the element of surprise last time, but now it's different. Plus, with Neji and Tenten...man, these exams just got a lot harder.'_ Naruto groaned at the thought of fighting his seniors.

"Hey, what happened to the plan? I thought you said we should keep a low profile and hide our strength." Neji told Lee.

"Yes, but..." Lee blushed as he looked at Sakura. He then walked up to Sakura with confidence.

"Hello. My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" Lee asked with his light-blinding smile.

"Huh?"

"Please, be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life." Lee said to Sakura with conviction.

"Definitely...not." Sakura answered with a poker face.

"Why not?" Lee asked, his face looking down.

"Because, you're a weirdo." Sakura answered him again with another poker face. Lee hung his head in shame.

"Hehe. Come on, Bushy Brows, don't give up!" Naruto encouraged. Sakura glared at him.

"Naruto? You are also here for the exams?" Lee asked, surprised that a fresh genin like him was in the exams.

"Yep! I can tell you're stronger, so I'm looking forward to our rematch, believe it!" Naruto replied, noticing that Lee was level 42 now. ' _He must've gone through a lot of training to get to level 42. Last time, he was level 33. I'm kinda interested in how strong he really is. Observe.'_

 **Name: Rock Lee**

 **Class: Genin Taijutsu Master**

 **Level: Lv42**

 **HP: 300,000**

 **CP: 110**

 **STR: 100**

 **STM: 100**

 **DEX: 100**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: ?**

 _'Hm? His stats seem kinda low...oh, I know! His weights are probably dragging him down. Still, Lee is super duper strong.'_ Naruto analyzed.

"Yes! Your flames of youth burn brightly, Naruto!" Lee exclaimed with fire in his eyes.

Meanwhile, the two arrogant doujutsu users were talking.

"Hey you, over here." Neji called out to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's?" Sasuke replied.

 _'I guess since they're both brooders, they'd attract to each other.'_ Naruto thought, impressed at Sasuke's ability to socialize with other people. _'Still, I don't know if Sasuke should be messing around with someone like Neji. He's as strong as Lee! I wanna see his stats more in-depth. Observe.'_

 **Name: Neji Hyuuga**

 **Class: Hyuuga Branch Family Genin**

 **Level: Lv42**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 40,000**

 **STR: 50**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 52**

 **WIS: 52**

 **LUK: 150**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Water**

 _'Jeez, Neji may not be as strong as Lee in terms of raw physical power, but he sure is smart and lucky! Seriously, don't mess around with him too much, Sasuke.'_ Naruto silently warned Sasuke, who unfortunately didn't get the message.

"You're a rookie, aren't you? How old are you, anyway?" Neji continued, ignoring what Sasuke just said.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke said, being the smart-ass he was.

"What was that?" Neji asked, growing tired of his smart-ass replies.

"What? Are you deaf or something?" Sasuke mocked.

"Hmph. I can tell you're an Uchiha, and a pathetic one at that." Neji insulted with a glare.

"Pathetic? You Hyuga's with your pathetic Byakugan...it's basically trash compared to the Sharingan." Sasuke replied with a cocky smirk.

"Comparing the Sharingan to the Byakugan is like comparing a blind man's eye to an eagle's eye."

"Blind man's eye? Says the one with white eyes."

 _'So that's an emo conversation. It's funnier than I thought.'_ Naruto thought, laughing like crazy in the inside.

"Come on Sasuke, Naruto. Let's go!" Sakura called out to them as she ruined Naruto's fun, and dragged them both away.

* * *

"So...that's Kakashi's team, huh? The ones who helped defeat Zabuza." Kotetsu commented.

"Yeah. And those three from before...they were Guy's team." Izumo added, making his best friend grin.

"Heh. These exams just got a bit more interesting...for us, anyways."

* * *

Team 7 were currently in a huge floor hallway, one with many gray pillars. There was a staircase at the front of the area that led to the next floor. Of course, nobody was here since it was at the back of the Academy building. And since they attended there, they knew the place like it was their home.

"Hey you! With the attitude, hold on!"

The three genins turned around, with Naruto grinning and Sasuke frowning. Sakura just looked in shock as she realized Lee called Sasuke out.

"The one with the attitude? Oh, he's talking about you, Sasuke!" Naruto said jokingly.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he ignored what Naruto said about him.

"I want to fight you, right here and right now." Lee said as he jumped down to fight Sasuke.

"You want to fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke said with boredom in his tone. The seniors so far were pretty disappointing in his eyes.

"My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first. Right, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"So you know me."

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me. But also..." Lee then blushed as he looked at Sakura. Sakura simply looked away, putting her palm on her mouth in digust.

 _'What the hell are up with those eyebrows!?'_ Sakura asked herself, with "Inner-Sakura" agreeing with a pump of the fist and a "Chaa!"

"You can do this, Bushy Brows! Beat the brooder, and take Sakura!" Naruto shouted out to him. Sakura and Sasuke just glared at him.

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan, yet you're challenging me. You must be even more stupid than you look. If that's even possible."

"Looks who's talking." Naruto commented.

"If you wanna learn more about my clan, then I'll teach you. The hard way." Sasuke threatened.

"Bring it on." Lee said as he went into his Goken stance.

"Hold on, Sasuke." Naruto called out, grabbing his shoulder. "Don't underestimate him. He beat me last time." Sasuke's eyes widened at that.

Lee grinned. "Yes, I am the strongest genin in Konoha, if you didn't know."

 _'I wouldn't doubt it.'_ Naruto thought.

"Hmph. Alright, I get the memo." Sasuke replied, immediately activating his double two-tomoe Sharingan. Lee smirked, charging at Sasuke at speeds even Naruto could barely see.

Luckily, with his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to dodge Lee's first punch by slightly leaning back. Sasuke used the momentum to headbutt him, but unfortunately, that immediately backfired.

' _Urgh...!'_ Sasuke jerked back, before jumping back several feet, holding his head in pain all the while. ' _What is his head made out of!?'_

"Nice counter, Uchiha." Lee complimented with a grin, not fazed by the headbutt. "But it seems you didn't pack enough punch. Now let's see how you do when I'm at my full power!" Lee said, as he once again charged at Sasuke with a fist prepared.

 _'He means his full power with his weights.'_ Naruto noted, watching the battle with his arms crossed. _'Even with Lee's speed, I'm certain Sasuke can see him with his Sharingan. But can Sasuke really react in time?'_

As Naruto predicted, Sasuke couldn't do anything as Lee cleanly hit him across the face.

' _Fast!'_ Sasuke exclaimed as he slid a couple feet back. He suddenly noticed a small green blur at the very corner of his eye, and turned around to punch it. However, Lee side-stepped it and countered with a precise punch to the side.

Sasuke jerked back, once again jumping back a couple feet, but Lee leapt after him. ' _I can see him, but...'_ Sasuke was punched in the face, sending him toppling across the ground. He slowly got to his feet, and observed Lee with his Sharingan, who was in his usual Goken stance. ' _...but I can't react in time.'_

Naruto took his arms off his chest, and put it to his sides. He watched as Lee charged at Sasuke and landed another punch to the face. ' _So damn fast! I'm sure Sasuke can see him, but I totally can't! He's like a green blur!'_

"What's wrong?" Lee's voice suddenly asked, as he leapt toward a sliding Sasuke. "Is this the best you've got?"

"Grrr...!" Sasuke growled, widening his eyes as much as possible and observing the leaping Lee. " _I can do this! Just have to focus...'_

Sasuke used all five senses: smell, taste, feel, sound, and especially sight.

 _'There!'_ Sasuke exclaimed as he leaned back limbo-style to avoid a punch to the face, while using the momentum to somehow land a hard kick to Lee's stomach.

"Argh..!" Lee was sent into the air, and instead of using that opportunity to continue attacking, Sasuke rested. Considering that as a small act of mercy, Lee flipped through the air and landed spider-man style.

"Amazing." Lee complimented as he wiped off a small trail of blood that was coming from his mouth. "You really are a genius."

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, although visibly panting with a large amount of blood trailing down his mouth. "You're not too bad yourself."

' _Bitch, he had you completely beat until that last hit. And even then, it was a fluke. Like seriously, you're panting like crazy while he's barely tired.'_ Naruto exclaimed. ' _Lee is ridiculously strong, I'll give him that.'_

"Lee!" a feminine voice Naruto knew was Tenten suddenly called out from the stairs. "What the hell are you doing!?"

Lee slowly turned his head, a bead of sweat dripping from his temple. "Um...uh...I was-"

"Oh, come on! Are you seriously fighting now!? Right before the exam!?" Tenten continued in anger. Lee's head dropped.

"Yes..."

"Well, get a move on, let's go. Neji's waiting at the top!" Tenten said, before running up the staircase to go to her last teammate.

It was then Naruto noticed Neji at the top of the staircase, his arms across his chest. Naruto narrowed his eyes, which Neji caught. The two stared each other down, without the others noticing, who were in discussion of their own.

"I apologise, but we must continue this another time." Lee said, sighing. Sasuke simply nodded, clenching his fist.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

"And there is something else I must apologise for. I previously said I was the strongest genin in Konoha. That was a lie." Lee said, making Sasuke's eyes widen.

"My teammate Neji is the strongest. I have never beaten him before in my life. Even though you are formidable, Sasuke, my goal in these exams is to beat him. You are simply another obstacle I must get through to reach him."

 _'You've got to be kidding me...'_ Sasuke thought in bewilderment, before smirking afterwards. _'I never knew people could be so strong.'_

"Until next time, my friends." Lee said, before looking at Sakura with hearts in his eyes. "And especially you, Sakura."

Sakura would've gagged, but Lee's display of power made her stop.

"Ah, and Naruto..." Lee turned his head to look at Naruto, who wasn't paying attention at all and instead looking up at something else. He followed his line of sight, which eventually led to Neji. Lee grinned.

"I see you two are now properly acquaintanced." Lee said, cutting the stare-down they had. Neji simply turned around and walked away, with Tenten going along with him.

Naruto watched at Neji's retreating figure, before finally ripping his gaze off of him and looking back at Lee. "You guys shouldn't get too cocky. Your team is super strong, but there's this one dude who could definitely beat us all, with maybe the exception of Neji."

Lee's grin widened. "I see. Thank you for the warning, I will definitely challenge this foe."

Team 7 watched as Lee left the group to chase after his own team. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Are you talking about that Gaara?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. These guys are strong, but the pressure I got from him is on a whole other level. I'm sure you felt the same." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Sasuke simply nodded.

...

"Come on guys!" Sakura suddenly cut in. "We're gonna be late!" she said, dragging the boys off _again_.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei? Why're you here?" Sakura asked. They had just reached the door that would lead to the exam, but their sensei was already there for some reason.

"No real reason. But you know, it's a good thing that you came, Sakura. For your sake and the others." Kakashi said ominously, while confusing Sakura.

"Now, you can all formally register for the Chunin Exams." Kakashi continued.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sakura asked again.

"You see, only groups of 3 are allowed to apply and enter the exams. That's how its always been." Kakashi explained to his students.

"But sensei, you said that the decision to enter the exams was up to the individual. Was that a lie?" Sakura asked once again.

"Well, sort of. The decision was up to you, but it would effect everyone. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time though, I didn't want you to feel obliged to participate because of any feelings you might have towards Sasuke, or Naruto. I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will." Kakashi finished.

"So if Sakura didn't come, then it would've been the end of us, huh?" Naruto said, putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. You're all here, and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck." Kakashi eye-smiled at them, before moving out of the way so that they could enter for the first part of the exam.

* * *

"Geez, I guess we're not alone." Sakura said, frightened at the number of participants.

 _'These guys are all...okay. Their levels are in between 22 and 26, so they're not that tough. The leaf, sand and sound are the real threats.'_ Naruto thought as he analyzed the other genin.

Sakura gulped as she realized they were strong. Well, for her standards anyways.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" A feminine voice asked as they latched on to Sasuke and broke the tension. "You have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here. I missed those broody good looks of yours."

' _Ino is here?'_ Naruto thought in disbelief.

"Back off, Ino-pig! He's mine!" Sakura snapped. This resulted in meaningless squabble between the two fan girls.

"It's you guys. Man, I knew this was going to be troublesome, but I didn't know it was gonna be this much." A lazy genin with black pineapple-like hair said, walking up to Naruto. Next to him was a brown-haired chubby genin eating potato chips.

' _Shikamaru and Chouji as well?'_

"You know, if you wanted to, you didn't have to enter." Naruto told Shikamaru. The genius just groaned in response.

"Yeah, but Ino wanted to enter so that she wouldn't get outdone by Sakura. Troublesome fan girls." Shikamaru answered. Naruto nodded. Only Ino could make Shikamaru do anything.

"Well, well, well. It looks like the whole gang is here." A hooded genin with a puppy on top of his head suddenly said. Naruto jumped in surprise, before laughing in relief.

"Phew! It's only you, Kiba. For a second there, I thought they let a dog in the exams. No offense to Akamaru." Naruto said to Kiba jokingly, who growled in response.

"H-hello, N-Naruto." A timid kunoichi with short, black hair said a bit nervously. Naruto just gave her a peace-sign.

"You guys, too? Man, everyone's here for this stupid thing." Shikamaru said to the rookies.

"Yep! Here we all are, the 9 rookies! This gonna be fun!" Kiba confidently said to everyone. "Well, at least for those of us that are good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?" Kiba continued on, calling Sasuke out.

 _'Don't get overconfident, Kiba.'_ Naruto thought.

"Kiba, careful you don't get overconfident." Sasuke replied, somehow reading Naruto's mind.

 _'Can his Sharingan read minds? No, he didn't even activate it. So maybe we think alike!? No way, I can't be the same as the brooder!'_ Naruto thought in confusion and denial.

"Just wait, we're gonna blow you guys away! We've been training like crazy!" Kiba told everyone cockily.

"What the hell do you think we've been doing!? Sitting around and picking daisies!?" Naruto shouted angrily, before blinking. "...actually, we did pick daisies once, but that's besides the point. You don't even know what training means!"

They all sweat dropped.

"D-don't mind K-Kiba. He didn't m-mean a-anything by it." Hinata said to Naruto, who just had an expression that said "whatever."

"Hey, you guys. You might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the 9 rookies, fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." An old teenager with ponytailed silver-hair said, effectively interrupting their conversation.

 _'Who's this guy? Well, Observe.'_

 **Name: Kabuto Yakushi**

 **Class: Konoha Medical Genin**

 **Level: Lvl ?**

 **HP: 750,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang,**

 **Kabuto is a genin of Konoha and was raised in an orphanage. He is very proficient in medical ninjutsu and taijutsu, but still hasn't advanced to chunin yet. His past is mostly shrouded in mystery, and he is loyal to one of the legendary sannin.**

 **'** _This guy seems like bad news. He has HP and CP equal to Kakashi sensei. Why would someone like him still be genin? Maybe he's a spy. Either way, I don't wanna mess with this guy if he really tried.'_ Naruto thought worriedly, and a bit angry that his Observe ability wasn't telling him everything.

"Well, who asked you? Who are you, anyway?" Ino asked him impatiently, angry at how he was making a fool out of them.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi. But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression." Kabuto told them. The rookies looked around and were shocked to see all the other genin looking at them quite intensely.

 _'Why're they so tense? It's just an exam. Just as Kabutops said, cool it.'_ Naruto thought, not really fazed by the atmosphere.

"See these guys? This exam makes everyone very tense. You don't want to rub them the wrong way right now." Kabuto explained to the 9 rookies.

"Well, how could you guys know? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back." Kabuto said to them, acting like a mentor.

"Kabutops, was it?" Naruto asked. He really wanted to ask him something.

"Actually, it's Kabuto." Kabuto corrected him.

"Oh. So you still have time to evolve, eh?" Naruto said, confusing everyone.

 _'Wait. Does he know that I'm Orochimaru's right hand man? But that's impossible...'_ Kabuto thought worriedly in the inside, but confused in the out.

"So, this isn't the first time you've taken the exams?" Naruto asked Kabuto.

"No, it's...my 7th." Kabuto answered, shocking and confusing the 9 rookies.

"Well, they're held twice a year. This will be my 4th year." Kabuto explained to them.

"Wow! A veteran. You really must be an expert by now." Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Cool. So you could give us some tips." Naruto said to him.

"Yeah, some expert. He's never passed." Shikamaru pointed out.

"So what? Maybe he could as strong as an elite jounin and be working for an S class ninja! Or he could be a spy. He does look pretty suspicious..." Naruto randomly said, making Kabuto completely freak out.

"Well...uh...seventh times the charm?" Kabuto said dumbly, still bewildered at the fact that Naruto said that out loud.

"Man, so the rumors about the exams being hard are true. This is even more troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"But, uh, don't give up hope. Maybe I can help you kids out a little. With my, _Ninja Info Cards._ " Kabuto said as he showed off his cards with genuine pride.

"So they give you info about ninjas? How?" Naruto asked him, curious as to how the cards worked.

"You see, these cards are chakra encoded with everything I've learned in the past 4 years. I've got more then 200 of them, so I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye. In fact, they appear blank. I don't want just anyone seeing this stuff." Kabuto explained to them while twirling a card with his finger.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked him, confused as to why he was twirling the card.

"I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets. Like this for an example."

The card suddenly created a small burst of smoke, transforming it into a map.

"Cool! A map of all the nations!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sort of. This map shows the geographical distribution of all the candidates who've come for the chunin exams, which villages they come from, and how many from each village. Why do you guys think they come here for the exams together at the same time?" Kabuto asked the rookies, who didn't know the answer. Naruto suddenly lit up.

"Ah! I got it! It's for international brotherhood! Like friendship between nations, right?" Naruto answered with his fist in his palm. He read something about that in the Sandaime's library, and the old man even mentioned it once or twice.

"Yes, but there's an even more important reason why. With the exams like this, they can carefully regulate the total number of shinobi that end up in each village. Thereby, maintaining the balance of power." Kabuto explained to the rookies, who still didn't really get it. Well, except for Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino. They were all geniuses in their own right, afterall.

"Oh! So if the balance isn't maintained, then one nation could have many more shinobi than its neighbors. And so, they might be tempted to attack the others, right?" Naruto explained for him, further surprising the rookies.

Kabuto nodded. "Yeah. That's basically how it works. It makes sense, I suppose."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates individually?" Sasuke asked.

 _'Maybe I could get some info on potential threats...'_ Sasuke thought insightfully.

"They might. You have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked curiously.

"I might." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I can't promise that my information is complete or perfect. But I've got something on just about everyone. Including you guys, of course. So which one is it? Tell me anything you know about them, a description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all." Kabuto confidently stated as he shuffled his ninja info cards.

"He's Gaara of the Desert. And there's Rock Lee of the Leaf village while you're at it." Sasuke told Kabuto, who smirked at the easy challenge.

"Man, that's no fun, you even know their names. That makes it easy." Kabuto told Sasuke as he dramatically drew 2 cards from his deck. "Here they are." Kabuto said while holding 2 orange cards in his hand.

"Show them to me." Sasuke demanded.

 _'So dramatic. Should I ask for a card...nah.'_ Naruto thought lazily.

"Okay, first up is Rock Lee." Kabuto told them, the card transforming into a profile of Rock Lee.

"Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience; 11 C ranks and 20 D ranks. In the last 12 months, his taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year, he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason, he chose not to participate in the chunin exams. This will be his first time as a candidate, same as you guys basically. His squad leader is Might Guy, and his teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuuga." Kabuto informed them with incredible detail.

 _'Hyuuga? Wait a minute, Hinata is also from the Hyuuga clan, right? So are they siblings or something?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Next up is Gaara of the Desert." Kabuto said as another card transformed.

"Mission experience; 8 C ranks and, get this, 3 B ranks as a genin. There's not much information on this guy since he's a rookie from another land. But there is this." Kabuto said seriously as he looked at the Konoha rookies. "He's survived every mission without getting a single scratch on him."

"The dude's done B rank missions as a genin, and hasn't even been injured? What's the deal with this guy?" Shikamaru asked, surprised at the fact that there was a monster like him in the exams.

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall, Sound. From the looks of it, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to the exams this time around. Of course, the hidden sound village is small, it sprang up recently. No one knows anything about them, so those guys are a mystery. They probably won't make it far into the exams because of their recent development." Kabuto concluded as he put away his cards. But the sound ninjas noticed the small insult Kabuto directed at them. "Well, I think you get the point. The competition is going to be intense this year."

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh yeah. In the 4 years I've been coming, I've never seen a crop of candidates with as much potential as this bunch." Kabuto told the rookies.

' _So he's saying that either the leaf or sand genin are gonna become chunin, right?_ ' Naruto thought, as he decoded Kabuto's words.

Suddenly, two kunai knives were fired at Kabuto. Luckily, Kabuto jumped back, evading the weapons.

Afterwards, a ninja charged at Kabuto and attempted to punch him. Some of the genin couldn't even see what was happening.

"Hmph." Kabuto smirked as he quickly dodged the attack from the sound ninjas, surprising everyone.

 _'Kabuto is obviously hiding his speed. Being on sensei's level, he should be way faster. But why, though? And more seriously, what's up with those sound ninjas?'_ Naruto asked in his mind again.

But then suddenly, Kabuto's glasses shattered, and he fell to the ground, coughing blood out and shocking everyone.

"Kabutops, no! You still have to evolve!" Naruto shouted as he went to his side.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly, following Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kabuto answered them weakly. No one believed him.

"Not such a tough guy after all. Maybe that's why he's still on his seventh try." Dosu, one of sound ninjas, insulted.

"Write this on your little card, punk. The genins from the sound village will be chunin when this is over, guaranteed." Another sound ninja, known as Zaku, claimed confidently.

 _'I don't get it. He saw their attack in time to evade it. What made him fall apart?'_ Sasuke thought, confused as to how Kabuto ended up like that.

"Hey Neji, what was going on with that attack?" Tenten asked with curiosity and a bit of worry.

"There was more to it than just speed, some kind of trick that stemmed from the thing on his arm." Neji stated, looking at the odd weapon-like object attached close to his hand.

 _'Observe.'_ Naruto activated in his mind, intent on finding out how the sound ninja injured Kabuto.

 **Name: Dosu Kinuta**

 **Class: Oto Genin Sound** **Manipulator**

 **Level: Lv36**

 **HP: 120,000**

 **CP: 60,000**

 **STR: 33**

 **STM: 40**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Elemental Affinity: Yin, Yang, Wind**

 **Dosu is a genin of Otogakure, and the leader of Team Dosu. His battle style is revolved around his ability to manipulate sound, and has a very keen awareness and understanding of sound-waves. Dosu's abilities are amplified by his Resonating Echo Speaker on his right forearm. He is alert and logical, not to mention very loyal to his village.**

 _'I see...that attack was sort of like my hurricane fist. But instead of releasing wind, he released sound from that echo speaker thing and was able to hit Kabuto from a distance. Damn, he's a strong one alright. I wonder...is my hurricane fist stronger or his echo speaker?'_ Naruto thought as he figured out the secret to his attack. _'These sound ninjas are tougher than I thought.'_

Suddenly, a huge smoke appeared in the front of the room, surprising everyone.

"ALRIGHT, PIPE DOWN AND LISTEN UP!"

Immediately, everyone shut up.

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor. And from this moment, your worst enemy." the man named Ibiki shouted confidently to everyone.

 _'Worst enemy? Dramatic much...?'_


	14. The Chunin Exams Part I

"First, you candidates from the sound, knock it off! Who told you that you could fight?! You wanna fail before we even start?" Ibiki, the proctor, asked the sound genin in the back.

"Sorry, it's our first time. I guess we're just a bit _jumpy_ , sir." Dosu, the leader of their team, responded with. Even though Ibiki knew it was a lie, he bought it anyway.

"Hmph. I'll say this once so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without the permission of your proctor. Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" Ibiki said with a bit of Killing Intent.

"Proctor, can I attack that sound guy?"

Everyone looked to see who said that, and saw Naruto, who was pointing directly at Dosu.

"No. I just said-"

"But you need permission, right? That sound guy attacked a leaf ninja, so this a good question." Naruto said, interrupting Ibiki.

 _"_ Don't mess with me, _boy_. I'm not in the mood. I'll have you disqual-"

Naruto bowed down mockingly, and cut Ibiki off. "I would never mess with you, Commanding Officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, Ibiki Morino."

The candidates immediately began whispering amongst each other. The only ones who weren't surprised were Gaara and Ino, whose father knew Ibiki. Ibiki just blinked in surprise.

 _'How does he know that...? Heh, this boy isn't as bad as he looks. He might do well in the exam if he's able to gather information that quickly.'_ Ibiki thought, impressed. In reality however, Naruto just used his "Observe" ability and found whatever he needed to know.

"I'll let that slide for now, boy. For now, we'll proceed to the first stage of the chunin exam. Hand over your paperwork, and in return you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated." Ibiki explained to them while holding up a piece of paper with a number.

 _'Oh god no, it's a written test...? So much for my confidence...'_ Naruto thought, his confidence quickly dwindling away.

* * *

 _'Okay, I'm number 33, so I'm beside Hinata. I don't know where the others are, but at least I know somebody here.'_ Naruto thought positively.

"Um...Naruto?" Hinata shyly called out.

"Hm? Hey, Hinata." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"Um...I just wanted to say...good luck." Hinata said to Naruto while blushing. This was her first time talking to her crush without fainting...

"Thanks, I guess."

"Alright everyone, eyes up front! This exam has a few importants rules, and I won't be answering any questions, so listen up!" Ibiki shouted out to the genin.

"The first rule is simple; you all start off with 10 points. This written exam has 10 questions, and each question is worth 1 point. This is based off a point reduction system, and if you get a problem wrong, you'll get 1 point deducted. So if you get 3 questions wrong, then your final score will be 7." Ibiki explained.

"Second rule; the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total score." Ibiki stated, causing an angry outburst from the candidates.

"WAIT WHAT?! Your team's total score?" Sakura screamed, damaging Kabuto's ears, who was still recovering from Dosu's attack.

"There's a reason for this, so just shut up and listen!" Ibiki snapped back at Sakura, who became quiet.

"Moving on, the 3rd rule will be up to the examiners around you. These examiners here have very sharp eyes, and will be watching to see any signs of _cheating_ during the test." Ibiki said, emphasising the word cheating.

"Every time you get caught cheating, 2 points will be deducted off your final score. In other words, there will be candidates here who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being marked. Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. If you're worthy of being chunin, then show us, just what exceptional shinobi you all are." Ibiki explained, smirking at the end.

The test rules were finally set, and Naruto _wasn't_ confident at all.

 _'If I fail this, then Sakura and Sasuke are gonna kill me...'_ Naruto shivered, not wanting to be the one responsible for failing their team. _'If I somehow pass this, then I hope the next part will have more combat, 'cuz this is just not my thing.'_

"Also, if anyone in a team gets a 0, then _everyone_ on that team _fails_. And the last question will also be given 45 minutes after the exam begins." Ibiki added, putting even more pressure on Naruto. He was not good at tests at all...

"You have one hour for the exam. Ready or not...BEGIN!"

* * *

In front of Naruto appeared a blue box, which he quickly dismissed without reading as he already knew what to do.

 **Quest: The First Part of the Chunin Exams!**

 **Details:**

 **The chunin exams have begun and the first part of the exam is a written test (proctored by Ibiki Morino). There are essential rules to this test, though.** **The first rule states that you all start off with 10 points. This written exam has 10 questions, and each question is worth 1 point. And for every question you get wrong, you lose 1 point. The second rule states that your pass-fail verdict will be determined by your team's total score. And the last rule states that if you get caught cheating, then you'll lose 2 points.** **Also, the final question will be given 45 minutes after the test starts.** **The chunins around you are watching for any cheating, so good luck!**

 **XP: 10,000**

 **Reward: 5+ WIS**

 **5+ INT**

' _Okay. C_ _alm down, Naruto._ _I'll just read the questions and then see what I can do._ _'_ Naruto nervously planned out.

' _Alright_ , _so the first question is some kind of code. I could maybe answer that, but let's read the others first.'_ Naruto thought as he continued to read the questions.

 _'The Parabola (B) represents a shuriken's maximum throwing distance of the enemy ninja (A) from a height of 7 metres. Figure out the trait of the enemy ninja that can be observed from the ellipse formed by the shuriken, and figure out the maximum throwing distance on flat ground. Explain your reasoning...? What the f*ck?! Definitely not answering that question, next.'_ Naruto continued reading the test, but then cursed it for its incredibly hard questions.

' _Tch! T_ _hey_ _make it so there's all sorts of ways for you to lose points. So, what do I do!? I can't just cheat, it'll reduce 2...points...oh...'_ Naruto grinned, having figured out the true goal of the test, or at least something close to it.

 _'I see what you did there, ya sneaky devils. They didn't tell us not to cheat, only to not get caught! It would make sense, but how can I say this for certain? Hmm...maybe I can check the quest details, but still, would it reallt tell me? Eh, whatever.'_ Naruto thought, quickly opening up the quest details with a simple, "Open Mission Details."

 **Quest: The First Part of the Chunin Exams!**

 **Details:**

 **The chunin exams have begun and the first part of the exam is a written test (proctored by Ibiki Morino). There are essential rules to this test, though.** **The first rule states that you all start off with 10 points. This written exam has 10 questions, and each question is worth 1 point. And for every question you get wrong, you lose 1 point. The second rule states that your pass-fail verdict will be determined by your team's total score. And the last rule states that if you get caught cheating, then you'll lose 2 points. But this is n** **ot a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. Your goal is to find the correct answers** **using any technique without being caught. Also, the final question will be given 45 minutes after the test starts.** **The chunins around you are watching, so good luck!**

 **XP: 15,000**

 **Reward: 10+ WIS**

 **10+ IN**

 _'Wait, so did I figure that out, or did the Gamer thing tell me?'_ Naruto wondered, before realizing something else. _'But even so, I don't have any info gathering techniques...'_

* * *

Akamaru quietly barked the answer to his owner, Kiba.

"Good boy, Akamaru! Next question. _"_ Kiba quietly told his partner, who nodded in response and continued cheating for his master.

 _'Assuming from the rhythm, writing order and number of strokes...I see.'_ Dosu quickly wrote down Kiba's answer and moved on to the next question.

"Good, now tell me the answer..." Shino ordered his bug, who flew over Dosu's test and told him the answer.

 _'Lee, if you see this, put your headband on.'_ Tenten said using sign language. Lee quickly noticed her signs, and put his headband on. They then copied off Shino's answers by looking at the reflection of the lights.

 _'Byakugan!'_ Neji and Hinata activated, allowing them to see everyone's test.

 _'Sharingan!'_ Sasuke activated, copying the movements of the candidate in front of him. ' _Heh. Looks like I hit the jack pot.'_

 _'Mind Transfer Jutsu!'_ Ino casted on Sakura, who had already completed the test with her natural academic knowledge. ' _Thanks for letting me use your body Sakura...now all I have to do is memorize the answers and pass them on to Choji and Shikamaru.'_

 _'The third eye, connected to the optic nerve...open!'_ Gaara chanted as he crushed an eyeball with his hand, turning it into sand. The sand quickly found the Ino-possessed Sakura, who had the answers, and slowly formed back into Gaara's eye again, allowing the sand ninja to see through it and copy the answers it was seeing.

 _'Argh...everyone has their own stupid gimmick, even Ino! This is so unfair...'_ Naruto thought, even more depressed. Naruto sighed.

 _'Looks like I'll have to answer the tenth question, huh? It's all or nothing!'_

* * *

"All right, 45 minutes are up! It's time for the tenth question!" Ibiki shouted out to the candidates, who were ready for the last question.

"Yes, but before that, there is one thing I want to say. There will be one special rule for this last question."

 _'More rules? Damn it, just when will we get a break?'_

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a happy Kankuro, who had just used his puppet to find the answers.

"Hmph. Looks like your puppet show didn't have to go to waste." Ibiki said to Kankuro, who realized that he knew of Karasu.

 _'Busted...'_ Naruto thought, silently giggling to himself.

"Well then, sit down." Ibiki ordered Kankuro. He quickly walked over to his seat, but not before giving Temari a small sheet of paper with the answers.

"I will now explain...a hopeless rule."

 _'So now it's hopeless, huh?_ '

"First, you're all going to choose whether or not you want to take this question." Ibiki stated, causing the candidates to blink in confusion.

"Choose? So what happens if we don't take the 10th question?" Temari asked.

"If you decide not to take it, then your points will be reduced to zero. In other words, you fail...and your other two teammates will fail along with you." Ibiki explained to candidates, who were now in an uproar.

"What!? Of course, we're going to take it, what kind of question is that!" Kiba shouted.

"And here is the other rule." Ibiki said, completely ignoring the candidates talking.

 _'And we have even more rules, great.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"If you choose to take the question and get it wrong, you will...lose the privilege of taking the chunin exams forever!" Ibiki shouted, shocking and pissing off many candidates.

"What kind of dumb rule is that?! There are plenty of people here who've taken the exams before!" Kiba shouted, standing up from his seat this time.

Laughter consumed the room. "Hehe...I guess you were just unlucky to have me as your proctor. That's why I gave you the chance to quit. Those unconfident can take the exams next time, or even after that." Ibiki said, leaving most of the students confused and nervous.

 _'I have to take it! Afterall, I think I have a rivalry with Gaara. I guess he's the villain or whatever.'_

"Alright, those who want to quit, raise your hand. After we confirm your number, you will leave along with your teammates."

...

...

...

...

...

"I...I can't do it. I quit!"

"Number 50, fail. Numbers 130 and 111 fail along with him." A chunin announced.

...

"M-me too!"

"Number 77, fail. Your teammates, numbers 100 and 55 fail as well."

This soon resulted in even more candidates quitting, and forcing Naruto to do something, as Sakura was about to raise her hand.

 _'Come on, Sakura. I don't want to make a scene. Just don't raise your hand!'_ Naruto thought angrily at Sakura, who quickly got the message.

* * *

 _'60 students, huh? A bit more than I expected.'_ Ibiki thought, looking around.

' _I guess this is it.'_

"All those who stayed...you pass!"

...

"Huh?"


	15. The Chunin Exams Part II

"So all we gotta do is sign this form, huh?" Naruto said while reading a paper under a tree. "Man, I still can't believe I passed that last exam. I didn't even write anything!" Naruto exclaimed, reflecting back to what happened yesterday in the first exam.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You all...pass!"

"Huh? Wait...what?" Naruto dumbly said.

"Alright proctor, spill the beans, how the hell did we pass!?" Kiba demanded.

"Yeah! And what about the tenth question!?" Sakura added.

"Hahaha! You see, there was no real tenth question! You could say your choice to stay was the tenth question!" Ibiki vaguely explained with a weird smile.

"Then what about the other nine questions!? Were they just a waste then!?" Temari asked Ibiki with volume.

"I think those questions served their purpose, right proctor? To test our information gathering skills." Naruto stated, turning all eyes on him.

"You're sharp, kid. But yes, that was the goal of the first nine questions. The purpose of the test laid in the first rule. Since your pass-fail decision depended on how well your team did, each member had an unprecedented amount of pressure to not be a nuisance to the team." Ibiki explained to everyone, who understood everything so far.

' _He called me sharp. Hah! All I had to was use my observe ability.'_ Naruto thought, acting a bit giddy in the inside.

"But the questions were far above genin level, and most candidates came to the conclusion that they had to cheat. So we snuck in two chunins, who knew all the answers to be targets of cheating." Ibiki pointed out, while the mentioned chunins rose their hands. One of those said chunins was right in front of him.

' _He...he was right in front of me...I feel so ashamed...'_ Naruto thought, slowly drowning in shame. If he really tried, he probably could've cheated off of him.

"But those who cheated like fools, failed of course. Why? Because information can sometimes be more valuable than your very own life, and in missions, it could cost your life." Ibiki said while taking off his headband and revealing his signs of torture.

' _Jeez...burnt marks, screw holes, deep scars...he's sure been through the ringer.'_ Naruto thought calmly. Most of the genins just looked at him in shock.

Ibiki put his headband back on, while giving more of his life lessons, "Always remember that incorrect information could cause great damage to your teammates and the village. That's why we made you gather information in the form of cheating. Those who were lacking in that department, obviously failed."

' _Except me. I didn't even cheat yet I passed.'_

 _"_ Alright, but what the tenth question?" Temari asked, still confused.

"I think it was to test our ability to be a chunin." Naruto answered. Ibiki nodded at him to continue.

Naruto sighed. "Well, as a chunin leader, you would have to make important decisions. Let's assume that you became chunin and needed to go after a document in a tower. There are an unknown number of enemies scattered everywhere, with their abilities also unknown. So do you go on...? Of course you do! Those who carry themselves with such light determination, and let their mind sway over an uncertain future will be never be chunin...right? Right?" Naruto explained to everyone, a bit uncertain himself. However, most of them just looked at him in amazement.

' _Hope I got that right. It would be embarrassing if I got that wrong.'_

 _"_ Heh, couldn't have said it better myself." Ibiki said, satisfied by his explanation.

 _'Phew! Okay, good.'_

"I believe that those who gave the right answer to this difficult question can deal with anything. You have all broken through the entrance. The first part of the Chunin Exams is over! I wish you all the best of luck." Ibiki finally concluded.

 **Quest Completed: The First Part of the Chunin Exams**

 **Say Accept to receive the following:**

 **10,000 XP**

 **+10 WIS**

 **+10 INT**

' _Finally, it's ove-'_ Naruto thought, about to say 'accept'. before a huge banner came crashing through the window in front of Ibiki. In large, bold letters, it said: _SECOND EXAMINER: ANKO MITARASHI IS HERE!_

"This is no time to be happy, everyone! I'm the second examiner, Anko Mitarashi! It's time to go to the next exam! Everyone, follow me!" Anko shouted out to the genins, who just stood quiet.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki and Naruto deadpanned, making Anko blush.

Anko quickly recovered and realized something, "60 students? Ibiki, you passed 20 teams?"

' _Wow, I didn't even know there were that many.'_ Naruto thought, surprised at her ability to do math.

"Hmph. You must be getting soft." Anko insulted. Ibiki just smirked.

"Well, there looks to be a lot of potential chunins." Ibiki replied.

"Oh well, by the time I'm done with them, half the teams will be gone." Anko said with a creepy smirk.

* * *

 _'So we basically collect 2 scrolls, Heaven and Earth, in the Forest of Death by taking one of them from another team. And once we get them both, we go to the tower in the middle. We're gonna stay in the forest for 5 days, and might die in the process, which is why we're signing the papers.'_ Naruto thought, understanding what the exam was now.

"The last exam was hard, I guess. But I've already been to the Forest of Death, so this shouldn't be too hard...unless we run into an S-class ninja...Hah! Who am I kidding, that'll never happen! Actually, we could be targeted because of Sasuke, but whatever!" Naruto exclaimed, while signing the paper happily. Little did Naruto know, Orochimaru was listening in, and he was immediately worried.

' _Impossible! Does this boy truly know our plans...? Just who is he? He reminds me of a certain blond, but...tch! Looks like Kabuto was right, we need to be weary of him...'_ Orochimaru thought, misunderstanding his joke.

After Team 7 gave their papers, they went to their assigned gate (Gate 12) with their Heaven Scroll. As soon as Naruto reached the gate, a screen appeared.

 **A Quest has been assigned: The Second Part of the Chunin Exams!**

 **Details:**

 **The Second Part of the Chunin Exams requires you to enter the Forest of the Death while carrying a Scroll of Heaven. As the name implies, there will many death-seeking creatures, not to mention life-threatening plants. But that is not all, as you must collect a Scroll of Earth, the opposite to the Scroll of Heaven. However, other teams also have one of these two scrolls, so you must take it from them at any means necessary. Collect the the Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of Earth, and head to The Tower in the centre of the Forest of Death for further instruction.**

 **XP: ?**

 **Reward: None**

' _Unknown amount of XP, huh? Now this'll be interesting.'_ Naruto thought, smirking and waiting for the final countdown.

"Alright, everyone, you got your scrolls!?" Anko asked incredibly loudly.

Everyone nodded, eagerly waiting for the final countdown. Anko smirked and started the countdown.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

The gates opened up immediately and all the teams ran through it as fast as they could. It was time for the Second Chunin Exam to begin!

* * *

"Since the tower is where everyone is gonna be headed at the end, I say we setup traps there and catch anyone who gets caught." Kiba told his team, with Akamaru, who was sitting ontop of his head, barking in agreement.

"Not a bad plan for once." Shino replied as he casually put his hands into his pockets. Hinata simply nodded shyly. The team was gathered in a circle at a small, in-closed clearing, trying to form a plan of sorts.

Of course, that gave room for other teams to ambush them.

"Looks these fools. Standing around as if they wanna get caught." an Amegakrue ninja commented aloud, smirking arrogantly. He and his team were a solid dozen metres away from Team 8, careful to be out of their line-of-sight.

Or so they thought, anyway.

"Yeah- hey, wait, what's that in your shirt?" the second Amegakure ninja asked the last one, having noticed the odd bulge sticking out from the back of his shirt. And as if on cue, a large, slimy brown leech came crawling out.

"...ngh..."

"W-what is that!?" the two exclaimed, before a rain of leeches dropped out of trees and onto their bodies. The leeches began sucking the life out of them, and as soon as their struggles were heard, Shino discreetly smirked.

 _'Leeches that detect and react to body heat and perspiration...they attack as a collective group, and if they suck their prey's blood for five minutes...they die.'_ Shino explained in his head, feeling quite proud of his leeches.

"Haha!" Kiba laughed almost evilly. "We knew you were there since the beginning! And we setup a trap before you guys even came here, taking advantage of these leeches to take you down!"

"GAH! N-NO!"

Their screams of terror could be heard throughout the Forest of Death.

* * *

"Huh...looks like a team has already started. We should get going, too." Naruto noted aloud, having clearly heard the scream caused by Team 8.

"So it has. Let's start off by making a formation." Sasuke said.

"Alright. I've been here before, so I should be the vanguard." Naruto suggested, to which Sasuke nodded to.

"Try using a route that would have the least chance of a trap being set." Sakura added.

After setting up their formation (with Naruto in the front, Sasuke in the back and Sakura in the middle) and creating a small trap, they started searching for other teams.

As they entered a small clearing, Naruto saw a game tag at the corner of his eye. A blue screen also popped up in front of him.

 **Sensing Follower!**

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who also noticed the opponent. They nodded at each other, and initiated their plan.

Naruto first threw a kunai at the tree closest to the ninja.

"I know you're there. Come out, or else." Naruto threatened the enemy ninja, who simply laughed. He revealed himself as a mist ninja with a gas mask.

"Unlucky! Looks like you got me. Oh well, in that case, which one of you has the Heaven Scroll? If you listen to me obediently, then I'll spare your lives." The ninja stated with killing intent. However, the team wasn't fazed at all.

"Are you serious? It's like...three against one. There's not much you can really do. Unless you're that good, which I doubt is the case. In all honesty, you're pretty stupid, coming in alone." Naruto quipped, angering the mist ninja.

"You don't want to cooperate, do you? Then I'll just have to take your scroll by force!"

The mist ninja angrily charged at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto also got out a kunai of his own and clashed with him, with Naruto quickly overpowering him.

The mist ninja tried using his free hand to punch Naruto in the face, but the latter was able to lean back and avoid it. Naruto then back-flipped into the air and started forming hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, spitting out a few fire projectiles. The mist ninja was easily able to evade the projectiles and jump to a nearby tree branch.

Naruto landed on the ground and started forming handsigns again, but the mist ninja threw a kunai with an exploding tag.

"Tch!"

 **Boom!**

Naruto jumped away from the explosion, although a trail of smoke was following his body, forcing him to cancel the jutsu he was preparing.

"You're not as bad as you look." Naruto complimented, standing on a tree branch below him. The mist ninja smiled through his mask. "But...I'm not Naruto."

The real Naruto suddenly came behind the mist ninja and held a kunai to his throat. The other Naruto was slowly morphed into Sasuke, confusing the mist ninja.

"What...just happened?" The mist ninja asked, extremely confused. Naruto just grinned.

"Basically, Sakura placed a genjutsu the instant you came. Well, more like when we were talking but still. I was Sakura, Sakura was Sasuke, and Sasuke was me." Naruto explained, finally knocking out the enemy with a chop to the neck. He looked at his hands in surprise.

' _Wow...that actually worked. I thought chops to the neck only worked in movies.'_ Naruto thought, a bit surprised.

"Well, good job team. Especially you Sakura, you were finally useful." Naruto joked, angering her. "Just kidding! But to be honest, I think we need a password or something." Naruto said, jumping down to his teammates.

"What about the mist ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I checked him. He doesn't have a scroll, so I just tied him up." Naruto told his teammates.

"Okay, so about the password...?" Sasuke asked, confused as to why they would need one.

"Well...I think the mist ninja wanted to capture us and pose as one of us. That would explain why he came alone and didn't attack us with his teammates." Naruto explained to them, who understood where he was going with this.

"Oh, I see. If we had a password, then we would know if our teammate was a fake, right?" Sakura said, understanding what Naruto was saying. Naruto was about to nod, but a couple blue screens appeared in front of him.

 **Sensing Follower!**

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto blinked in surprise, and started frantically looking around to find the enemy.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked him, raising an eye at his confused teammate.

"Nothing...?" Naruto replied, sounding genuinely confused. Naruto saw nothing, but his Gamer Ability was telling him otherwise, and it was never wrong.

' _Sasuke hasn't noticed anything either. But I'll keep my guard up.'_ Naruto thought carefully.

* * *

"W-wait...w-what're you d-doing...?" Shigure, the leader of a team of Rain ninjas, asked fearfully as sand wrapped around his body. He was slowly held up higher and higher, and the sand was getting tighter and tighter.

Gaara's arm was extended towards the afraid Shigure, and he simply collapsed his hand together, "Sand Coffin."

"N-NOOO-" Shigure's screams were immediately shut up as his body was completely crushed by the sand, with blood gushing through it, slightly staining it.

Behind a certain bush, quite far away, was Team 8, who were planning on ambushing the Sand team, although decided not to in the end.

"Holy shit..." Kiba swore quitely, observing the gory attack in disgust.

"..." Shino watched the sight in worry, with sweat dripping down his face. The same was with Hinata, who instead opted to close her eyes as soon as the Rain ninja got crushed.

"...now then..." Gaara suddenly towards the direction of Team 8, "I can smell your fear. Come out."

"Gaara, we already have an Earth Scroll." Kankuro suddenly told him. "Killing these guys would be meaningle-"

Gaara glanced at him, causing Kankuro to immediately shut up and slump.

"...Gaara, please, let's just get going." Temari pleaded. "You can kill that Uchiha or Uzumaki boy later."

"...fine." Gaara replied, meanwhile making all of Team 8 sigh in relief.

"Phew! That was close..." Kiba muttered.

"Indeed...I'm sure all of us combined wouldn't be able to take that Gaara." Shino said while pushing his black glasses back up. Hinata simply touched her chest in relief, but still prayed for Naruto's safety. Afterall, there was only person with the last name Uzumaki.

* * *

"Achoo" Naruto sneezed, immediately stuffing his nose into his arms. "Sorry 'bout that."

Sakura raised an eye. "Are you sick? Maybe one of the plants made contact with you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, it felt more like someone was talking about me. Anyways, what'll be the password?" Naruto asked. Sasuke began thinking.

"Hmm...how about-"

"Oh, how about KNSS! We can ask, 'what's the team code?' And then we answer, 'KNSS.' It stands for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Pretty smart, right?" Naruto said, rubbing his index finger under his nose proudly, making the others face palm.

"Naruto, that's way too easy! Anyone could...actually, you know what? I'll just take the scroll with me, and we can keep this password. Is that fine with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded, agreeing to the fair trade.

Suddenly, as they were standing up, something lightly cut Naruto's cheek.

' _What the...? That felt like wind!'_

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto quickly realized that someone was coming for them, but it was too late. A gigantic gust of wind blew Naruto completely away from his team. Sakura and Sasuke were just barely out the jutsu's range, and were still standing.

' _Argh...where am I? And where'd the others go?'_ Naruto thought, holding his head in pain. He then noticed the presence of a huge snake. He instantly got his kunai out of his pouch.

"I haven't seen this thing before. It's level 44, and it's a...snake summon?!" Naruto said out loud. The snake suddenly slid towards him with an open mouth, seemingly trying eating him, but Naruto was quick on his toes.

"Hah! Missed me!"

Naruto kept leaping avoiding, avoiding all the snake's attempts in eating him. His experience with giants animals gave him a fast reaction time.

"Alright, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted, exhaling an enormous rush of wind towards the snake.

Unfortunately, Naruto's jutsu only did a little bit of damage to the snake. "After all the effort of maxing it out, this happens!?"

The snake hissed at him, before bashing the trees close to Naruto, ultimately knocking a bunch of them down and falling towards said blond. Luckily, with his quick reaction speeds, he was able to parkour through the falling trees, leaping tree by tree.

Naruto was finally a solid dozen feet away from him, and he began molding chakra. "How about this! Wind Style: Wind Dragon!" Naruto inhaled a bunch of air, seemingly expanding his chest beyond its utmost limits, before breathing it all out; the air then morphed into a dragon, and it charged at the snake with a roar that made no actual sound.

The wind dragon completely enveloped the snake into itself, allowing it to do quite bit of damage. However, it wasn't enough, as the snake ripped through the powerful gusts of wind around its body, and body-slammed itself into the unsuspecting Naruto, who was sent crashing directly through three trees.

"Argh...! My back is killing me...! And that was just one hit!" Naruto exclaimed, looking at his HP from the corner of his eye, which was now at 90,000.

Naruto slowly got to his feet, and looked up to see the snake charging right at him again with an open mouth.

"Don't you ever learn!?" Naruto jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the snake's dangerous bite, and fell down onto a branch a tad bit higher than the snake.

' _Okay. I'm running out of options. Hurricane Fist is too risky, and I'm not really good with those water jutsus yet. Damn it, I wonder how Sasuke and Sakura are doing.'_

* * *

"You want my Earth Scroll, don't you? Since you have a Heaven Scroll." Orochimaru, disguised as a grass genin, said creepily. Orochimaru then threw his Earth Scroll into the air and swallowed it, grossing Sasuke and Sakura out.

And just by opening his eyes and releasing a bit of killing intent, Orochimaru was able to completely paralyze them in fear. They saw illusions; images of their death. Sakura and Sasuke could only look in fear and shock at their opponent. This was the power of an S-class ninja...

"Well, come on, you two. Fight for it as if your life depended on it."

* * *

"I can't quit yet! I promised sensei that I would protect them, even if it costs me my life!" Naruto slowly got to his, although shaking slightly, and made an all-familiar hand sign.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto released an enormous amount of chakra, so much so that even Orochimaru noticed it. Smoke surrounded the giant snake and once it cleared up, there were exactly a hundred Naruto Shadow Clones.

"Alright, it's time to hit up a classic!" The original Naruto shouted almost excitedly.

"Wind Style: Multi-Great Breakthrough!" All the clones casted simultaneously, each breathing out a gust of win that pushed the large snake into a couple trees.

"It's not over yet! Wind Style: Air Bullet Barrage!" They all shouted, creating over a thousand wind projectiles, each aiming towards the recovering snake. The wind bullets pierced through the snake, creating holes throughout it, effectively killing it.

The clones quickly popped away and Naruto was exhausted.

"I think that was a bit of an overkill...I don't think I needed to use that much chakra..." Naruto said in between deep breaths. He also gained a level as a result of fighting the snake.

' _I have 100 CP left. If I rest for an hour then...no, first I need to get to Sasuke and Sakura. The guy who attacked us is probably there...I just hope I can make it in time.'_ Naruto thought worriedly as he sprinted towards where his team and Orochimaru were.

Naruto sprinted as fast as he could to reach his team. He easily caught his breath because of his Gamer's Body ability, but he was still low on HP and CP (though it was slowly regenerating). He could only pray that his teammates would survive without him for a bit.

* * *

"Well, this is disappointing. I'll end this quickly." Orochimaru said as he threw a couple kunai towards the frightened Sasuke.

' _Move...move...move...!'_ Sasuke got a kunai and stabbed his thigh to cope with the killing intent. It worked, and he was able to carry Sakura and himself away from the S-class ninja behind a tree.

' _He got rid of the killing intent with pain. He's not normal prey, but...where is his other teammate...? I'm surprised he hasn't arrived yet.'_ Orochimaru thought. He needed to be aware of the blond, since he was knew of his plan to steal Sasuke's body (or that's what he thought, anyway).

Sasuke quickly took the kunai out of his thigh, and began devising an escape plan, _'We can't win, even if we had Naruto! Our only option is to run! But how!? We can't just...'_ Sasuke suddenly noticed a giant snake at the corner of his eye, and jumped away with Sakura. Sakura went behind Sasuke as the snake went towards them, forcing Sasuke to start forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke screamed desperately, spitting twenty mini-fireballs at the giant snake's head. The jutsu had burned some of the snake's forehead skin, but it wasn't enough to defeat it.

The snake screeched, before charging at Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated to dodge its powerful body slam (Sakura had already hid behind a tree, so there was no need to worry for her safety). Sasuke then threw a kunai at the snake's eye, but just barely missed.

' _Damn it! Why am I shaking so much!?'_ Sasuke asked himself internally while looking at his shaking hands. _'If it wasn't for all this shaking, I would've hit his eye.'_

"Sasuke! Look out behind you!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke froze, before he turned around and saw the snake's dangerous yellow eyes. Sasuke jumped back in fear, and formed hand seals as fast as he possibly could.

"Don't get near me! Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, breathing out an enormous fire ball using almost all of his chakra reserves.

The fire ball slowly burned through the snake's skin, and soon enough, melted it until it was completely incinerated into nothing. But Sasuke was still on guard, as the grass genin was still around somewhere.

And he was right. Orochimaru slowly broke out of the dead snake's burnt leftovers, disgusting them all...including Naruto, who had just stumbled upon the scene.

"Disgusting...! I think I'm gonna puke..." Naruto said with a green face. Everyone had noticed his presence, and had mixed reactions.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily, believing he could do something.

"Naruto! I know you came to help, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our league!" Sasuke told him desperately.

"Looks like you defeated my snake summon, Naruto. Just like I expected..." Orochimaru said ominously, making Naruto raise an eye. "Even so, I'm quite disappointed it wasn't able to hold you off longer than it did. It was the second strongest snake I had aside from Manda."

' _Alright, I need to buy some time so I can gain CP and HP. I have 1,000 CP and 90,900 HP right now. So...it's time for trash talking!'_ Naruto planned out. He knew he couldn't defeat the snake guy since his level was unknown, with his HP over 800,000 and CP 270,000. That meant he was a bit stronger than even the third hokage! His only option was to somehow catch him off guard.

"Heh...well, that guy was easy peasy. I would've expected more from someone like you." Naruto said, bashing him a bit.

"Oh? Then where did those cuts and bruises come from?" Orochimaru questioned, not buying his bluff.

"Er...I got it from before. Like, from battling Gaara." Naruto made up on the spot.

"Interesting...if that's the case, then you must be very strong...but then why do I sense you're lying?" Orochimaru said, figuring out that he was trying to buy time.

' _It's been less than a minute and he's already figured it out! Damn it, looks like I'll have to fight him mano-a-mano.'_ Naruto thought worriedly.

"Oh? You think I'm bluffing? Come at me, bro!" Naruto jumped down and charged at the smirking Orochimaru.

The two engaged each other in a battle of taijutsu, and the first that occured was Naruto getting uppercutted hard in the jaw. Naruto ignored it though, and tried countering with an uppercut of his own, which Orochimaru gracefully ducked under and transitioned to a kick to Naruto's stomach.

In a matter of seconds, Naruto could barely keep up and was taking hit after hit. His HP dropped to 10,000 and he needed help, fast!

"Argh! Sasuke...a little help!" Naruto called out desperately. Sasuke immediately snapped back to reality and hesitantly called Naruto.

"Naruto, fall back! I have a plan!"

"I don't think you should shout out the fact that we're making a plan, you idiot!" Naruto snapped while backing away from Orochimaru and jumping to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly whispered his plan to Naruto. Naruto nodded, before closing his eyes. _'I have only 1,050 CP...I guess it's time to pay up your rent, so...Kyuubi, gimme your chakra!'_ Naruto demanded. An odd and evil presence suddenly flooded his systems. He was back to full HP and CP, and with that, he opened his eyes to reveal his slitted blood-red eyes.

Orochimaru immediately noticed his strange blood-red eyes. ' _Hm? What's this?'_

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, spawning exactly one hundred clones like last time.

' _Impressive_.' Orochimaru thought, moving his head a bit to glance around and look at all the surrounding Shadow Clones.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon Assault!" All the clones casted simultaneously. Orochimaru eye's widened a bit, before getting hit by the assault of wind dragons, forming a huge cloud of dust.

Naruto was trying to catch his breath, his CP down to one. Literally, 1 CP.

Once the dust settled, he saw Orochimaru, seemingly dead against one of the remaining trees. However, a couple seconds later, his head snapped up towards them with a creepy smile.

"Not bad...but not good enough either." Orochimaru commented, having survived the attack with ripped clothing and some bloody cuts. He smirked at Naruto's failure at defeating him, slowly pulling himself together, but then suddenly felt something wrap around his body...

' _Strings_?' Orochimaru questioned. The Sannin could barely move, but he could at least turn his head enough to the side to see a smirking Sasuke, who was forming seals quite quickly for his new jutsu.

' _Sakura, thanks for filling my chakra back up.'_ Sasuke thought as he formed the hand seals. Behind a certain a tree was Sakura, who was watching the two fight in awe, although she herself was quite drained from giving Sasuke almost all of her chakra.

"It's over, you bastard! Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke casted with the absolute last of his reserves. The strings acted as a flame conductor and quickly led their way to Orochimaru, ultimately creating a huge mushroom-like explosion.

 **Boom!**

...

Sasuke and Naruto were both on the ground, utterly exhausted and at their utmost limit. They both sighed in relief and looked at each other, before giving a thumbs up. Thinking it was over, Sakura went to them happily, before looking at where Orochimaru was and realizing it wasn't.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sakura warned desperately. They could barely move and watched as Orochimaru suddenly appeared out from under one of the rubble of broken trees.

"You certainly live up to your reputation, Sasuke Uchiha. I can see in your eyes that you have more potential than even your brother, Itachi..." Orochimaru stated, shocking Sasuke and making his eyes widen even more.

"And you, my dear Naruto, are also very impressive. I think I may a clue as to who you truly are. Either way, my name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru said, tearing apart his old Grass-village Headband and revealing one that represented the Sound village. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him in anger, seeing that even their combined efforts couldn't defeat him.

' _The combination of those two attacks...they could've defeated a jounin...!'_ Sasuke thought, gritting his teeth together to try and stand up, '...but this guy...he just shrugged it off like it was nothing!'

' _Damn it!'_ Naruto cursed in agony, clenching his fists tightly and making them slightly bleed. _'Both Sasuke and I were no match! And the way he's talking...it's like he wasn't even trying!'_

"As a reward for pushing me so far, I'll leave you with some gifts." Orochimaru said. He had used up a lot more energy than he anticipated and was impressed, so he threw them his Earth Scroll. But he wasn't done, as his neck suddenly stretched out over ten feet and bit both Naruto and Sasuke. The result was a dark mark with three tomoes at the back of their necks.

"If you want to become stronger, then seek me. And I know you definitely will, Sasuke Uchiha. Until next time..." Orochimaru concluded, going into the ground to escape. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at the spot he was at, before collapsing onto the ground, unconscious, and leaving Sakura all alone.


	16. The Chunin Exams Part III

"Those two...they've asleep for a whole day now..." Sakura muttered under her breath, watching Naruto and Sasuke, who had been knocked out from the battle against Orochimaru. They were all inside the base of an especially large tree, which had quite a bit of moss on it. In front of the tree was a large grassy opening, seemingly made for battle.

"I can't fall asleep...I can't..." Sakura told herself repeatedly, using all her willpower to keep her eyes open.

"Some lookout. You're half-asleep." a masculine voice suddenly noted.

"Huh...!?" Sakura quickly turned around, looking out inside the tree to find three familiar cocky ninjas a solid twenty feet in front of her direction, each with a Sound headband on them somewhere.

The one at front, who had called Sakura out, was Zaku; he had spiky, black hair, and dark eyes. He also wore a beige shirt with two black stripes, along with a forehead protector with an attached happuri under.

The second one, who was in the middle, was a female with very long black hair, almost reaching down to the ground, and black eyes. She also wore a forehead protector, a pale green vest that was somewhat similar to a flak jacket.

The last member of the Sound group, named Dosu, was the one at the back and ironically the leader of the team. Dosu had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, and a strange device on his right arm. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was.

However, one other thing they all had in common was a snake-patterned scarf wrapped around their neck's.

Sakura looked at them carefully, this being her first time seeing them so closely. _'Sound ninjas...Snake-patterned scarves...Orochimaru...could all these people be connected?'_

"At least you don't have to keep watch anymore." Zaku added threateningly. Dosu cracked his neck to the side.

"Enough. Just wake Sasuke up for us, girl. We want to fight him."

Sakura looked back at the two unconscious boys, before looking at them. "What do want here?" she suddenly asked, "I mean, what do you I _really_ want? I know you're all agents of that freak Orochimaru, and that he's calling all the shots from the shadows."

Dosu narrowed his single-revealing eye. ' _How could she even know that?'_

 _"_ I'm pretty sure you guys are behind the mark on Sasuke's, which caused him to be this way, and now you want to fight him when he's defenceless? That doesn't make any sense!" Sakura exclaimed.

Dosu narrowed his eyes even more, now incredibly confused. ' _What is she-'_

"Alright, that's enough. I can't let you get away after you just talked to us that way." Zaku said as he started walking towards her. "First I'm gonna kill you. Then, I'll kill Sasuke-"

"Zaku, wait." Dosu cut in, appearing in front of him. He knelt down, and observed the grass between them and Sakura. "Hmph. This dirt's colour indicates its been dug up, not to mention this kind of grass doesn't grow here. Furthermore," Dosu stood up, and looked at the odd kunai sticking a couple metres away, "you had thrown a kunai so that a wild animal, most likely a squirrel, wouldn't have set it off.

' _This_ guy...' Sakura thought, '... _he's incredibly observant and smart, probably equal to Sasuke!'_

"Look, if you're going to set a trap, at least make it so it's actually hidden." Kin added.

"Hah! You're just a joke." Zaku said, before they all simultaneously jumped over the trap and towards Sakura.

Sakura smirked, getting out a kunai from the pouch on her thigh, and using it to cut a rope.

Immediately, an incredibly large log was swung towards the three advancing Sound ninja.

"A log!" Zaku exclaimed while still in the air.

"She made a trap above...watch out, you two!" Kin shouted as the giant log thrusted towards them.

"Nice try, but it's not enough." Dosu said as he formed a one-handed ram seal, activating his Echo Speaker and using its raw sound projection capabilities to split the log into tiny little pieces.

"Sorry, but it seems you have no talent as a ninja. Someone like you really needs to be taught a lesson...oh wait, it's too late for that." Zaku said menacingly. They all landed on the ground, and charged at the pink-haired girl.

 _'I...I'm done for...'_ Sakura thought while watching all three of them leap at her in despair.

"Leaf Hurricane!" someone suddenly shouted as all three Sound ninjas were kicked away in blaze of leaves.

"Urgh!" Dosu slid across the ground, and stared at the newcomer.

"W-what the...it's you..." Sakura called out unbelievably.

"It seems you also need to make more of an effort."

"Who are you?" Dosu asked, looking at him in quiet rage.

"I am Rock Lee, the Handsome Devil of Konoha." Lee announced to everyone.

"Lee...just what are you doing here?" Sakura asked with a hint of worry.

"I will always appear, anytime and anywhere you are in trouble, Sakura." Lee replied, although still looking at the Sound ninjas. However, he suddenly took a moment to kneel, allowing the squirrel (that had previously gone near Sakura's trap) on his shoulder to run back down to the ground. "This was really all thanks to you, little one. Now run along."

"But right now, in this really important exam? We're supposed to be enemies, right?" Sakura pointed out.

"Sakura..." Lee called out, almost sounding hurt, "Didn't I tell you? I will protect you until I die!"

Sakura looked at his back, vaguely remembering him saying something similar. "Yes, I remember...thank you, Rock Lee."

Lee suddenly had a river of tears run across his face, although Sakura couldn't see them. _'Yes! She said yes, Guy-sensei. she said yes!'_

"Hmph. I'll take the girl and this Bushy-brows guy. Zaku, it's your lucky day." Dosu said as he stretched his arms and slowly walked towards the two young Konoha ninjas.

Zaku smirked. "So Sasuke is all mine, huh?"

Kin sighed. "So you guys get to have all the fun..." she muttered.

 _'It seems Sakura is no shape to_ fight...' Lee thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. He then noticed the lying Naruto and Sasuke. '... _nor are Naruto or Sasuke...just what happened to those two to make them so frail...?'_ Lee wondered, before his ears perked up towards the sound of footsteps.

"Let's see what you can do, taijutsu-man!" Dosu exclaimed as he leaped at him.

"Not this time!" Lee replied as he grabbed the ground under him and literally pulled it out in front of him to act as a giant shield. "I am positive that there is some sort of trick to your attacks. Therefore, I will not waste my time trying to dodge it."

"Tch!" Dosu used the dirt-made shield to rebound back to his team.

"Heh! Lucky you, this guy is really strong." Zaku told him with a smirk. Dosu simply narrowed his eyes.

' _Fast, strong, and uses uses his brain too. Quite a fearsome warrior indeed.'_

 _'Naruto told us that Lee is one of the strongest in the exams, and I can see why. Not only did he beat Naruto and Sasuke, but he had enough strength and time to come and help me in a dangerous exam like this...'_ Sakura thought, watching him in awe. She suddenly heard some rustling in the bushes from the side, but decided to ignore it, chalking it off as to something in the forest.

* * *

The rustling of bushes were not a result of nature or any of the sort. Instead, it was a group of three ninjas, also known as Team 10. The one in the middle with pineapple-like hair and lazy eyes was Shikamaru Nara. The one at the right was a tubby-looking boy named Chouji Akamichic, and the last one at the left was Ino, a pretty light-haired blond with light-blue eyes.

"A-awesome. That guy is super duper strong..." Chouji commented in amazement.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru agreed with wide eyes, before turning to Ino, "so are we gonna help them, Ino?"

Ino glared at him. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well, this is the best opportunity to help your friend, Sakura. And since this guy is super strong, if we coordinate with him, we should be able to beat these dudes." Shikamaru explained, although he only made Ino looked away.

"Sakura isn't a friend, she's a rival!" Ino hushed.

Shikamaru simply sighed. "Whatever you say..."

* * *

Even with all the impressed spectators, Lee kept a careful but serious face. ' _Even if I am stronger than them individually, I am still at a disadvantage due to the fact that it is a one on three. That means I must take them down one-by-one. Because of that, I think now is the time, Guy-sensei.'_

Dosu suddenly shifted as he observed Lee unwrapping the white-tape on his arms. _'_ _What is he planning? A trap of some-sort?'_

"Well, I better not let you do as you please!" Dosu shouted, charging at Lee with his Echo Speaker prepared.

 _'Guy-sensei, the condition has been met...to protect the life of someone precious to you!'_

Lee suddenly disappeared in front of everyone's eyes, and in the next instant, Dosu was kicked hard in the jaw, sending him high into the air.

 _'_ _S-so fast!'_ Dosu exclaimed as he tried regaining his balance mid-air.

"Not yet!" Lee added as he appeared behind Dosu while wrapping him in bandages.

 _'I can't escape!'_ Dosu thought in frustration. Lee had finally wrapped him in white bandages, and began pile-driving him into the ground head-first at an incredible speed.

"Shit! Dosu won't survive if this keeps up!" Zaku exclaimed, before forming a couple hand seals and putting his hands into the ground, creating an odd but direct sensation through the ground.

"Take this, Primary Lotus!" Lee shouted, jumping off of Dosu and letting the Sound ninja spiral into the ground head-first.

Lee panted, feeling extremely exhausted by using the attack. ' _Now then, the next one-'_

"That is a frightening jutsu!" Dosu commented as pushed himself out of the dirt, flipping back to his feet. "I almost died even though I landed on this soft dirt."

 _'My body has still not recovered from the Lotus...'_ Lee thought in worry.

"Now then, let us continue." Dosu added, charging at Lee while preparing a punch with the Echo Speaker on his right-hand.

Lee stepped back to avoid the punch, but even so, a couple seconds later, his knees buckled down, making him slightly slouch. Dosu put his hands to his sides, making it seem as if he already won.

"Your jutsu may be fast, but ours is even faster because it travels at the speed of Sound." Dosu explained, although Sounding quite distorted in Lee's ears.

Lee leaped back, panting and barely being able to focus. He fell to his knees, and began vomiting out his lunch.

"Lee! What's wrong!?" Sakura cried out in worry and desperation. Lee simply coughed in response, finding it difficult to even speak.

"Ah, feeling a bit dizzy now?" Dosu asked while watching Lee's left ear bleed.

Lee growled, covering his ear in pain. "You-"

"Oh, I forgot to mention this little gadget I wear." Dosu added as he put his Echo Speaker out in front of him. "You might be able to dodge my blows, but you can't get away from _it_."

 _'What trick is he talking about?'_ Sakura asked.

"I don't need to strike you with my fists. I can hit you with the power of Sound." Dosu explained very vaguely.

"S-Sound?" Lee repeated while holding his left ear more tightly.

"What makes it possible for the ear to hear things? What is Sound really?" Dosu asked no one in particular.

"Vibrations..." Sakura answered in realising fear.

"Give the little lady a price." Dosu said dryly. "Yes, the vibrations of molecules in the air creates a Sound wave. These vibrations are collected by the ear, and then directed to your ear drum. The human ear drum with its tympanic memory, ruptures when exposed to Sounds levels at excessive 150 decibels. Moreover, if the Sound is powerful enough to upset the fluid within the deepest inner ear canals, it becomes impossible for you to maintain your balance. It's best you don't even move at all." he advised, making Lee grit his teeth together.

"Yeah, sorry about that but even though you're pretty good at taijutsu, it's nothing compared to what we can do." Zaku added cockily, walking towards Lee and Dosu. As he walked, he lifted his palms up, which had an odd but small hole in them. "I can create ultra Sound waves and manipulate air pressures. I can do things you've never even imagined."

 _'_ _Sound waves and air pressures...?'_ Sakura repeated in her mind. _'That's how that Dosu was able to survive the Primary Lotus...Zaku softened the ground by dialling a certain air ratio...'_ Sakura analysed, now knowing how dangerous they really were.

"Effort by itself is nothing. Now we're going to show you something called the wall." Dosu said as he turned from Lee and toward Sakura. "The time is ripe."

"NO!" Lee shouted as he suddenly stood up and charged at Dosu. "Leaf Hurrica-!" Lee winced, both from the Primary Lotus and Dosu's previous Sound attack.

"Too easy." Dosu said, back-stepping his hesitated combo, before delivering a punch to Lee's face. Luckily, the Konoha genin was able to catch it with his bare hand, however...

"I told you before, I don't need to physically strike you!" Dosu said again with a smirk. As Lee held his fist, Dosu inserted his chakra into his Echo Speaker and concentrated its Sound amplification directly at Lee's left ear.

"Gah!" Lee screamed, collapsing onto the ground once again. Dosu looked down on him.

"This device amplifies the vibrations of the impact of my punch, transforming them into a wave of Sound; a Sound wave that I can focus with my chakra, focusing its energy on any target I want I desire. It was unfortunate I was your opponent. Any other ninja would've used long-distance ninjutsu, but you-"

Dosu's suddenly perked up, and he turned around to block a barrage of kunai.

"I had almost forgotten about you..." Dosu said, looking at the person responsible, which was Sakura.

"With all that monologuing, I'm surprised Orochimaru hasn't fired you yet." Sakura replied, smirking weakly.

 _'I think I've spent a little too much time with Naruto to be trash-talking at a time like this...'_ Sakura thought, internally surprised at her own words. However, she couldn't keep her surprise for long as somebody suddenly grabbed her by the hair.

"Gah!" Sakura gritted her teeth, and turned her head around slightly to see the female member of the Sound ninjas, Kin.

"Heh. What, is it all you can do? Throw shurikens, set some traps, fix your hair, and talk? Pathetic." Kin began pulling her hair back more aggressively. "If you were serious about being a ninja and wanted to avoid this little fix, then I think you should've spent a little more time practising your jutsu than fixing your pretty hair."

Kin suddenly looked up towards Zaku, who was also walking towards Sasuke. "Hey, Zaku, I have a good idea. How about we have you kill that Sasuke guy and have her watch."

"Fine by me. That sounds like fun." Zaku replied, smirking.

"Don't lay a hand on him!" Sakura screamed, before she was jerked back by Kin.

"Keep your mouth shut, will you? We expected something a bit more entertaining, and instead, we got this." Kin pulled her hair more. "Quite a disappointment. We could kill you, if we wanted to, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" she began twisting her around. "You know, this would be the time the hero would come and save you. But look around. This time, there's no one."

 _'S-she's right.'_ Sakura thought as tears threatened to leak out from her eyes. ' _Every time I was in trouble, every time there was trouble at all, those two...those two would always appear and try their best...'_ Sakura glanced around at the lying Sasuke and Naruto, with the former having an odd, purple aura floating form him. _'I...I didn't fight, but I feel like I'm out of strength already...is this all I can do? Sit back and watch as everyone else shelters me?'_ Sakura asked herself in doubt. As she was reflecting, Zaku walked Sakura and Kin, slowly approaching the Uchiha with his palm tingling.

"Now then, let's finish you, mister hotshot."

 _'You would think maybe...just this once, that when it's life or death that I could come through...but...maybe I can change that.'_

Sakura suddenly got a kunai from her pouch, causing Kin to blink in surprise. "Hmph. That's pointless, it won't work on me." Kin claimed.

"It's not meant for you." Sakura replied, proceeding to use the kunai to cut the hanging part of her pink hair while also causing her headband to fall off. But the desired result occurred, as she was now out of Kin's grasp.

 _'Lee, Naruto, Sasuke...I'_ _ve always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background! All the things you've shown me, proved to me...it's my turn to show them now!_ _'_

As Kin watched Sakura leap a couple feet up, her back still turned to her, Zaku shouted at her, "Kin! Just kill her now!"

Kin nodded, charging at Sakura while she was still forming hand seals, "Got it!"

However, as soon as Kin was able to stab Sakura with her kunai, she was replaced with a log. ' _Substitution Jutsu!?'_

Kin then noticed a pink blur run past her, seemingly running towards Zaku. "Heh! Don't think you can fool me with you lame ninjutsu! Kin, outta the way!" Zaku shouted as Kin immediately leaped away. Sakura kept charging, and threw a couple kunai.

 _'Idiot! This battle is over already!_ _By increasing the air pressure to 100% and reducing the sound waves to 0%, I can reflect your kunai! Plus, it seems all you have to avoid my attacks are substitution! All I have to do is predict where you'll go!'_ Zaku thought, smirking at his analysis.

"Thanks for the present! I'll give them back now! Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted, releasing air blasts with one palm and reflecting them back at Sakura like he planned. And just as he predicted, Sakura began forming another set of hand seals, which, when the kunai seemingly hit her, caused Sakura to be replaced by a log.

 _'What a surprise.'_ Zaku thought sarcastically, before looking up above in the air to see Sakura, who was once again forming hand seals.

"You wanna keep playing this game? 'Cuz I've got news, I ain't falling for it!" Zaku claimed, getting three kunai knives and throwing them at Sakura, who had simplu just tanked them.

"Now then, where are you coming from next?" Zaku asked, looking away as he already expected a Substitution Jutsu. However, that was his mistake, one he realized as a bit of blood had suddenly splattered across his face.

 _'What the-!? She didn't Substitute- then that means it's really her!'_ Zaku gritted his teeth together in pain, and moved his arm in time to protect his face. letting his arm get cleanly stabbed. She then proceeded to bite that same arm, stopping him from moving it too much.

"YOU...! Get off of me!" Zaku shouted as he began to punch Sakura's face.

"Ngh...!" Sakura kept her teeth embedded into him, making the area slightly bleed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Zaku added, punching her again and again, quickly causing her face to be filled with bruises and blood.

* * *

 _'Sakura...'_ Ino called out internally.

"Ino!" Shikamaru suddenly yelled. "Are we helping or not!?"

Ino hesitated. "I..."

"Look, you guys were friends when you were kids, right?" Shikamaru pointed out, "I know you guys kinda had a falling out because you both liked Sasuke, but is that all there is to your friendship? One guy ruins a years worth of friendship just 'cuz!?"

"...!" Ino suddenly remembered all her childhood memories with Sakura: how she saved her from bullies, how she gave her a precious flowers, how they apparently decided to end their friendship because of their common crush on Sasuke. But what was most recalling was a certain something she said when she gave Sakura a flower.

 _'Because…I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There's no meaning to a flower unless it blooms. It might turn out to be…a flower more beautiful than a Cosmos.'_

"Yeah..." Ino muttered, "Yeah, let's do it!"

"But those guys are super strong...!" Chouji whined, before getting dragged away by the white scarf hanging on his neck.

* * *

"Alright, you're dead!" Zaku shouted, pointing his hole-filled palm at Sakura, who he had just knocked away with numerous powerful punches. "Slicing-"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

"Ngh...!" Zaku suddenly stopped, his arm halfway at Sakura. Said pink hair was confused as to who that was.

"Right here!" Ino answered, appearing in front of Sakura while also grabbing Chouji along with her.

Sakura looked up at them. "Ino, Chouji, you..."

Ino glanced back at her. "Don't think I'm doing for you or anything. I'm just sick of you trying to impress Sasuke, that's all."

Sakura blinked. "But right now, he's asleep."

"Yeah, well...whatever! Just know I don't care."

Sakura sweat-dropped. _'Hey, if you wanna help out, then just admit it.'_

"Hmph." Dosu, who was previously watching the battles, suddenly walked towards the small group. "You Konoha ninjas keep popping out like flies. Just how many of you are so weak you need help like this?"

"Enough of chitter-chat!" Zaku suddenly cut in. "I can't freakin' move! Help me out here!"

"It's called Shadow Possession Jutsu, numbskull." Shikamaru replied from behind the bush Team 10 was previously at. "I'll spare the details, but let's just that shadow connected to you and me equals no movement for both of us."

"An interesting jutsu." Dosu said as he trailed the shadow connecting between Zaku and the bush-hidden Shikamaru. "But explaining a technique like that will be your downfall!" Dosu charged at the bush the shadow was seemingly connected to, and threw a couple kunai along the way. This caused Shikamaru to leap out of the bush, out in front of the opening they were at, and directly a couple feet in front of Dosu.

"It's over!" Dosu shouted, delivering a punch to his face that...went right through him?

 _'A clone?'_

"Sorry, but I'm right here."

Dosu turned around to see Shikamaru at the opposite side with Sakura, Ino, and Chouji.

 _'This guy...who the hell is he? He's different from the others, that's for sure.'_ Dosu thought, observing the odd Shikamaru, who was currently talking to his teammates.

"Alright, I stopped that Zaku dude's attack, what next?"

Ino pumped her fist up into the air. "Now we kick their asses!"

"And how do we do that? Sorry, but I'm pretty sure they outclass us in almost every way. Especially since Chouji," Shikamaru nudged toward his frightened friend, "is literally pissing his pants."

Ino had a bead of sweat roll down her face nervously. "Well, we can..uh..."

 _'Tch! These clowns...our real target is Sasuke...so I'll just take care of them quickly.'_ Zaku thought, before returning to the battle.

"Look here, princess, we're not here to play games. And if that fatso can't handle the heat, then get lost." Zaku cut in, cracking his head to the side angrily.

...

"What...did...you...just...say...?" Chouji asked in quite rage.

Zaku blinked, before returning to his usual smirk. "I said, if you, mister fatso, can't handle the heat, then get lost. Or are you deaf as well as being fat?" Zaku insulted viciously.

"Fatso...? Fat...? I am not fat! I'm just a little pudgy!" Chouji shouted back.

"Alright, now we got an angry hulk on our side!" Ino exclaimed with her fist in the air.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Just hope that he doesn't get in over his head and effect our team attacks..." he muttered. Sakura watched the team with wide eyes.

 _'These guys...they function as a team, and can calmly analyze things even in a situation like this...it's kinda cool.'_ Sakura thought, tilting her head to side with a smile. _'I wish we could be like that...but now is not the time to be thinking of things like that!'_ Sakura shook her head, snapping herself away from her previous thoughts. She shot Sasuke a quick worried glance, as he had odd, purple smoke emitting from his body. She was right to be worried, as said Uchiha was going through a major conflict of his own.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see an odd orange background. Simply that, and nothing else.

 _'What is this? Where am I?'_

He looked around, until he finally found...himself.

 _'No, it can't be...'_ Sasuke thought. _'That's me...from a long time ago. From then.'_

"Father and mother shouldn't have died..." the younger Sasuke suddenly started, "it didn't have to happen...!" he said as a tear dropped from his face and onto the ground. In that instant, the background changed into a gory sight, one with a middle-aged woman stacked dead upon another middle-aged man with an Uchiha symbol on his back.

"They're all dead...because I wasn't strong enough to save them...my whole clan has been destroyed..." he said as he revealed his left to be yellow and darkly slitted, similar to a certain snake.

"...!"

* * *

"You wanna start us off, Chouji?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"With pleasure!" Chouji replied as he made a certain hand seal. "First off, Expansion Jutsu!" he shouted as his body expanded past its normal limitations. "Then followed by HUMAN BOULDER!"

Chouji's arms, legs, and head literally went inside his body, turning close to a spherical shape, before suddenly rolling at incredible speeds.

"What, am I supposed to laugh myself to death? Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted, blasting supersonic blasts of air from the hole in his palms once again, this time clashing with Chouji's Human Boulder Jutsu.

The jutsu's were at a stalement, neither budging from the others increase in power. Huge waves of dust began continuously generating out of their clash.

 _'Chouji really is going all out!'_ Shikamaru exclaimed, covering his eyes from the amount of dust being produced.

 _'Zaku...he isn't playing either. That Human Boulder is quite powerful indeed.'_ Dosu thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, the rolling Human Boulder flung up into the air, around a dozen feet above Zaku.

 _'No way! He jumped the air stream!'_ Zaku exclaimed in complete surprise, watching as the rolling boulder descended upon him. ' _That thing is moving way to fast for my sound wave...and if I use Supersonic Slicing Wave, then the setback will destroy my arms!'_

"Zaku!" Dosu called out, running towards him as to try and save him. However, a certain Nara wouldn't allow that.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Dosu abruptly stopped, and was forced to instead look towards Shikamaru's direction. "You...! That paralysis jutsu...!"

"Heh. As if I would let you do something like that." Shikamaru said with a smirk. He watched as Zaku just barely jumped away from Chouji's Human Boulder attack.

"This guy...!" Zaku gritted his teeth together in anger, frantically looking around as Chouji ran circles around him. "Kin, do something!"

"Right!" she replied, making Ino spring to action.

"Made taking care of my body?" Ino asked, which Shikamaru nodded to, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she casted, targeting Kin within a hand seal and somehow taking control of her body.

 _'Nice!'_ Ino thought as she looked her new hands. _'She seems super strong, jeez. Anyways, time to get to work!'_

"Alright, if you don't want you teammate to get hurt, then give up your scroll and leave!" the Ino-disguised Kin shouted. Dosu and Zaku blinked in confusion,

"What're you doing, Kin!?" Zaku almost demanded, although still keeping track of where Chouji was rolling around him.

"This isn't Kin you're speaking to. Right now, this is a hostage situation, so do as I say or else."

 _'What a bluff.'_ Shikamaru thought while keeping Dosu kept in his Shadow Possession and shotting a quick side-glance at Ino's body. _'Whatever happens to Kin also happens to Ino. That's a huge weakness in the jutsu.'_

"Is that so...?" Zaku said with a creepy smirk. He suddenly aimed his palm at the Ino-possessed Kin.

 _'Wha-! Don't tell me-?'_

"Target at her feet!" Dosu ordered while also trying to escape Shikamaru's shadow, who wasn't letting up just yet.

"Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted, generating a supersonic blast at her feet.

"Chouji!" Ino called out desperately.

"Right!" Chouji came right in time to intercept the attack. However, since it was aimed quite lower, Chouji flung up and into a tree, knocking him out of his Human Boulder form. Ino was also sent into a tree, bouncing off of it and causing blood to come out of both Kin and Ino's mouths.

 _'W-what kind of sick ninja hurts his comrades...!'_ Ino thought, while wincing from the pain on her back.

"I guess we are those kinds of sick ninja." Dosu suddenly answered, seemingly reading her mind.

"I...I think I'm going to be sick..." Chouji muttered, trying to set his head straight. At that same instant, Shikamaru's shadow began detaching from Dosu's.

"I see. So your jutsu does have a limit." Dosu stated with a smirk.

 _'_ _I hate it when that happens...!"_ Shikamaru thought, sighing, _'we're done for.'_

"Did you really think you could beat us?" Zaku asked mockingly. "Face it, you ninjas are just a bunch of hacks..."

"...from a second-rate village." Dosu added on with a huge smirk behind his taped mask.

"Oh, that's pretty tough talk." somebody suddenly cut in. Everyone turned around to see Neji, alongside Tenten, on the branch of a tree. "I guess that makes your village third-rate."

Zaku glared him, while Dosu simply narrowed his eyes.

 _'Lee's team...I wondered when they'd get here.'_ Sakura thought, feeling relieved while shooting a quick glance at the knocked-out Lee.

"I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing." Neji said, before looking over them and soon finding a certain bowl-haired ninja lying on the ground. "Looks like somebody used our teammate as a punching bag." Neji noted as he looked at the long forgotten unconscious Lee.

"Nobody does that and get away with it!" Neji exclaimed, activating his Byakugan with a single one-handed hand seal.

"...!"

Everyone immediately noticed the immense pressure he was giving off with that single hand seal.

 _'This guy...just who is he really?'_ Sakura asked herself. ' _Lee told us he's the strongest genin, and looking at him now...I believe him!'_

 _'Oh, hell no!'_ Shikamaru exclaimed, ready to bolt. _'We've gotta get outta here before this guy goes nuts! I've heard the rumours, and I'm not sticking around to see if they're true!'_

 _'He isn't just looking at us...he's literally seeing through us! This guy...he's may be too much!'_ Dosu exclaimed, as he nodded at Zaku and Kin, who also understood his message to be very careful.

"...or that's what I would say. But it seems this has already been taken out of my hands." Neji suddenly added as he deactivated his Byakugan.

 _'What is he-?'_ Dosu suddenly stiffened, as he slowly turned around behind him. In fact, everyone turned around to look at the immense pressure of whatever it was.

 _'S-Sasuke...?'_

* * *

The young Sasuke was crying, tearing dripping onto the bodies of his parents. "Because I was weak...everyone died...I couldn't save them..." he hiccuped. "...if only I was stronger...if only I had more power."

"..." Sasuke simply watched with widened eyes, as the young Sasuke began ripping the skin on his left eye, revealing more of his snake-like eyes and pure, white skin.

"Instead, you stood by and watched them die. So helpless. Like lamps to the slaughter. If only you were stronger...if only you had more power!"

* * *

Dangerously powerful purple chakra was whipping around Sasuke like a hurricane, seemingly out of nowhere. An orange mark began enveloping around his body, as if trying to take control of him. And even more bizarrely, the one and two-tomoes he had in his Sharingan were glowing abnormally brightly.

"Sakura...who did this to you?" Sasuke asked abnormally calmly. Sakura simply looked at him in fear.

 _'Sasuke...what's happened to you?'_

"Hmph! I did!" Zaku answered with his usual smirk. Sasuke turned his towards him, the purple chakra swirling around him suddenly getting more ferocious.

Shikamaru immediately noticed Sasuke's oddly dark new demeanour. "Ino, get out of that body now!"

"R-right!" Ino made a ram seal, before releasing her Mind Transfer Jutsu, bringing her back to her original body, which was with Shikamaru and Chouji behind a bush.

"W-what's going on?" Chouji asked in fear.

"I don't know, but whatever it is," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "it isn't any good."

Dosu also watched Sasuke carefully, although under his relatively calm face were thoughts of fear. ' _That mark...it's the legendary Curse Mark...! Surviving it is one thing, but utilising it like this is...'_

"Zaku, we have to get out of here!" Dosu warned urgently.

"What's wrong, Dosu? Don't tell me you have cold feet already?" Zaku asked mockingly.

"No, it's not that!" Dosu replied desperately. However, Zaku wasn't listening. He pulled his arms, and mustered an enormous amount of his chakra into his palms.

"He looks pretty strong, but let's see how does against my ultimate attack: Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" Zaku shouted, pointing his palms at Sasuke, Sakura and the unconscious from behind. After a solid five seconds of charging his attack up, he began blasting Sasuke with the most powerful supersonic waves he had ever used, creating an enormous rush of wind around the area.

 **Boom!**

"H-holy cow!" Chouji exclaimed, having slightly felt the impact of the incredible attack, even though he was pretty far away and hiding behind a bush.

"N-no kidding..." Shikamaru added with wide eyes.

"Are they okay...?" Ino asked worriedly. Zaku had aimed at where not only Sasuke was at, but Sakura and the lying Naruto as well...

Zaku panted, watching the dust settle, before smirking. "Heh. Looks like I blasted them all away." Zaku claimed confidently as he looked at the small landslide and the broken tree they were previously resting at.

"Not quite."

"What-!" Zaku was suddenly slapped across the face, sending him flying in front of Dosu.

"Such speed! He got both his teammates out of harms way in the blink of an eye!" Dosu exclaimed, while Zaku slowly got to his feet, wiping away the blood coming from his mouth.

 _'Fast.'_ Neji noted on the sidelines. _'Maybe not on Lee's level when he takes off his weights, but fast nonetheless.'_

"Look who has cold feet now." Sasuke commented as he began forming hand seals. "Let me fix that. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he shouted, spitting out four mini-fire projectiles at Dosu and Zaku.

"Too easy! Slicing Sound Wave!" Zaku shouted, once again emitting a blast of sound from the holes in the palms. However, the attack simply blew away the fire while revealing the hidden shuriken.

' _Shuriken inside the fire! No way!'_ Zaku thought as he narrowly avoided the shurikens with various back and side-steps.

"Zaku, get down!" Dosu warned fearfully. Unfortunately, it was too late; Sasuke had already held Zaku's arms out behind him while also stepping on his back to keep the sound ninja in check.

"You seem quite proud of these arms of yours. You seem quite...attached to them." Sasuke noted with a creepy smirk plastered onto his face. His Sharingan eyes glowed, making Zaku feel even more uncomfortable.

"What...what are you doing!?" Zaku asked frantically. Sasuke simply kept pulling his arms back, his leg still on his back, until...

 **Crack!**

' _Oh, god...'_ Sakura thought with wide eyes. Everyone was shocked by his lack of care at dislocating his left arm. In fact, he laughed.

"Is this the best you've got?" Sasuke sneered, before turning to the disturbed Dosu. "Well? Let's see if you're any better."

 _'I might be able to take him, but even if I somehow win...'_ Dosu glanced at the side, towards Neji and Tenten, _'...that guy is still there, ready with his teammate.'_

"I finally understand..." Sasuke began, the Cure Mark enveloping around his body even more deeply, "Even if I must take the devil's fruit, I must gain power. I am an avenger."

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura suddenly shouted, hugging Sasuke from behind. "Please stop...that's enough now...this isn't you...this isn't the Sasuke Uchiha I know!"

"...!" Sasuke snapped back to his senses by her words, with the Curse Mark accordingly, with it dissipating back into the three tomoe mark on the back of his neck.

 _'Yes...I am Sasuke Uchiha...I will gain power by own means...!'_ Sasuke thought, before collapsing to his knees and panting due to the Curse Mark's power not supporting him anymore. "Ugh..!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura called out worriedly.

Dosu watched the Cure Mark retreating and the now calm but collapsed Sasuke. _'The mark's receded...are we saved...?'_

"You're strong, Sasuke." Dosu suddenly began as he brought out his Earth Scroll. "Too strong. We can't hope to defeat the way you are now. Let us strike a deal; you let us go and I give you this Earth Scroll of ours." Dosu said as he slowly placed his Earth Scroll onto the ground a couple feet in front of them.

 _'It seems we underestimated you. But at least we found out what we needed to know.'_ Dosu thought while picking the heavily injured Zaku up

"For the moment, we're even. But should it happen that we ever meet again in combat, I promise you...we won't run or hide." Dosu said, this time picking Kin up, who had been knocked out by Zaku's attack and the release of Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu, which did a bit of mental damage.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly called out. Dosu looked over his shoulder at her. "What has Orochimaru done to Sasuke!? And why him!?"

'... _I don't know why Lord Orochimaru sent us to assassinate someone with whom he bestowed great power...'_ Dosu thought internally, feeling very perplexed. ' _I don't even know how Sasuke even survived the Curse Mark...there are many things I don't know.'_

"...I don't know." Dosu answered honestly. "All we were told was to target Sasuke, and nothing more. We were also told to look out for the blond, but it seems he's out of commission." he said, glancing at the unconscious blond. However, he too was going through some troubling matters.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, feeling that he was...floating on water?

 _'_ _Where am I?'_

Naruto slowly stood up, getting to his feet, and once he got to his senses, immediately sensed an enormous presence. It seemed to be...calling out to him. He walked and walked for what seemed an eternity, until he finally reached a large entrance gate.

Naruto hesitantly went through it, and saw a huge barred-cage, with a paper at the front bar saying 'seal.'

 _'The only thing that could possibly be here would be the...'_

"Kyuubi...so this is where you are." Naruto called out loud, bringing the attention of the legendary fox.

" **So my jailer finally decides to visit. I'm honored..."** The giant fox sarcastically said, making Naruto raise an eye. He noticed that the Kyuubi's level, CP and HP were all unknown. He even had a huge _Boss_ icon hovering above him.

 _'Just by his presence, I can tell he's incredibly strong! In fact, he's the strongest thing I've ever felt in my life!'_ Naruto examined internally.

"Is that sarcasm? Huh, I didn't know foxes had a sense of humour, but it looks like this one does." Naruto said, walking up to the Kyuubi's cage.

" **You have a big mouth, brat. Care to rip off the seal...? We'll see if you still have that grin on your face."** The Kyuubi threatened. However, Naruto wasn't fazed.

"Alright. After all, we're best buddies, right...?

...

...

...

Not!"

 **"Worth a shot. Anyways, what do you want? Not saying this isn't entertaining in the slightest, but..."**

"Well first off, where are we? Is this my stomach or what...?" Naruto asked the veteran fox.

 **"It's not your stomach, you idiotic human. It's your mind."** The fox corrected.

"But...how the hell do you even fit inside me?" Naruto asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know.

" **From all my experiences of being sealed, I could only come up with one answer...Fuinjutsu hax."** The fox answered honestly, making Naruto sweat drop.

"Okay...? Anyways, what's that door for?" Naruto asked while pointing at a door at the left side of the room. It had a certain three tomoe mark on it.

" **Ah...I would assume it's the odd mark the snake gave you. I think it's manifesting into your mind or something like that."**

' _Mark...? Was it from when he bit me?'_ Naruto wondered, flashing back to when both he and Sasuke were bit by the snake freak.

"What if I open it?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi, who shrugged, not knowing much of the Curse Mark.

" **Who knows? Maybe the snake himself is in there, or maybe something worse. I do know, however, that it will try to influence you, sort of like a parasite. I should be able to subdue it, but only if you want me to."** The Kyuubi explained to him. Naruto nodded, understanding what he was saying.

" **But next time, don't be stupid. Never fight opponents you can't beat. You were lucky this time. I was actually planning on stepping in myself, but I guess you had it handled. Just don't die."**

"Awww...does the little rabbit actually care...?" Naruto antagonised with a smirk.

" **SHUT UP! I AM NO-"**

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes, not wanting to face the legendary beast's rage, before opening them once again and this time waking up to reality. He was immediately confused however.

Naruto saw Shikamaru and Chouji helping an injured Lee, and Ino who was supervising everyone. Sasuke was visibly trembling, with Sakura looking at the Uchiha quite worriedly.

"Umm...hey guys! What'd I miss?" Naruto asked casually, gaining everyone's attention.

"You finally woke up! Do you even know what happened!?" Ino screamed at him. He winced at the high volume.

"Obviously not. I was asleep." Naruto answered, yawning.

"Why you-"

"Just come over here, Naruto." Sakura said, cutting Ino off. She was still a bit shaken up from what Sasuke did to the Sound ninjas.

Naruto walked up to her, and quickly noticed something changed about her. Not only was she level 22 now, but her hair was shorter.

 _'Does her strength depend on her hair or something?'_

"The new look suits you, Sakura. Why'd you cut your hair so suddenly, anyway?"

"Well, I thought it would get in the way. You know, since we're in a forest." Sakura lied, though not doing a good job of it. Naruto immediately knew something happened while he was out. He looked around and finally noticed Lee's team member, Neji, who was watching them.

' _Something happened, but what? Did all the other teams come to battle Orochimaru or something?_ ' Naruto thought, confused.

"Alright...but why are you guys here?" Naruto asked, referring to Lee and Shikamaru's teams.

"Let's just say we helped..." Ino quickly answered.

Tenten suddenly jumped in the small clearing they were all at, and told Shikamaru and Chouji to give Lee over.

"Alright..." Chouji replied as he handed over the bowled-hair ninja.

"Lee, wake up!" Tenten screamed while shaking him. Shikamaru and Chouji sweat-dropped.

"...huh? Tenten? Why are you here?" Lee asked tiredly.

"We came to help you, or we tried to anyway." Tenten replied vaguely.

"Really? Then...where did those Sound ninjas go?" Lee asked while rubbing his ears. Naruto instantly picked up on what he said.

 _'Sound ninjas? What? They were here? Why?'_

"Sasuke Uchiha drove them away." Tenten answered, shocking Naruto.

' _What's going on? The Sound ninjas were here? And did Lee actually lose against them, while Sasuke won? I call bullshit!'_ Naruto thought as he pieced the puzzle together. ' _Dosu, Zaku, and Kin are strong, sure, but are they really good enough to beat someone like Lee_ _?_ _'_

"Hey, Lee. What happened to you?" Naruto asked, trying not to raise too much suspicion.

"Ah...I lost horribly to the Sound ninjas...but next time, I will become stronger! After all, the lotus in Konoha blooms twice. I promise that to you all." Lee said with conviction. The fact that Lee lost, almost gave Naruto a heart attack.

' _Damn it...if only I was stronger...! Sakura and Lee wouldn't of been hurt, and these guys wouldn't have gotten out of their way to help us...'_ Naruto thought, shaking in anger. Sakura noticed his slight aggression.

"What wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly. She hoped it wasn't something serious like Sasuke's curse mark.

"Nothing. I just wanted to to say thanks, Lee. And nice job holding them back too, Sasuke." Naruto complimented through gritted teeth. They probably would've noticed his odd behaviour, if not for the fact they had all just battled and were currently taking an incredibly dangerous exam.

"Hey Sakura! Let me fix your hair!" Ino shouted out to her, breaking the slight tension. Tenten took care of Lee, while Neji was just watching them all.

' _Sasuke Uchiha. You are truly a powerful rival.'_ Neji thought, looking at Sasuke in an impressed manner.

"Hm? Oh, hey Neji! What're you looking at?" Naruto called out to him, breaking his train of thought. Neji's eye twitched and he sighed.

"Nothing. Just waiting for Lee and Tenten. Hurry up you two." Neji said as he leaped away, not wanting to talk any longer.

* * *

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, thanks a lot." Naruto said, walking up to team 10 with something behind him.

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru replied. "But don't expect us to save you everytime."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I know, but take this at least." Naruto said as he gave them an Earth scroll.

"A-an Earth scroll!?" Ino stammered. "R-really? I mean, how did you know?"

"You were eyeing our Earth scroll pretty obviously." Sasuke answered from the back. Sakura, who was with Sasuke, laughed, making Ino blush.

"W-were we now?"

"Yeah. Plus, we already have our Earth Scroll. That's an extra we got from Dosu." Sakura added, urging them to take the scroll.

"Well, thanks!" Chouji said as he snatched the scroll from Naruto's hand. Shikamaru shook his head, smiling, and looked at Ino.

"Told ya it would be worth it."

"Shut up." Ino replied as she dragged her team away. "Hey, why don't we go as a unit?" She suggested, stopping for a second.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah, we'd just slow you down. Plus, it'd be risky in general." Naruto said, remembering Gaara, Orochimaru and now the Sound ninjas were after them.

"Well, thanks anyway!" Chouji and Ino replied simultaneously, quickly running away to get out of the forest as fast as possible. Shikamaru sighed, before running after them.

Naruto walked back to his team, who were sitting down on the grass. "I'm surprised they made it so far." He commented, sitting down with them.

"Shikamaru is probably the one leading them. I always thought he was the smartest in the academy." Sasuke said, looking up, even though all he saw were tall trees.

"Really? I always thought he was a lazy ass." Naruto replied.

"Lazy but intelligent. If he paid attention in class, there's no doubt in my mind he would be the most academically knowledgeable." Sasuke explained sharply.

Sakura suddenly blinked a couple times, before looking around. "Hey, where did Lee's team go?"

"Probably left already when we were talking." Sasuke guessed, making Sakura frown. She wanted to thank Lee for protecting her, but it looked like he had already left...

"Well, we better get going," Naruto said, standing up and stretching, "unless we want to risk running into any other team, or god forbid, Orochimaru."

They all shuddered.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed, "we better get moving."

"Alright, but don't push yourselves, okay?" Sakura requested. "Especially you, Sasuke, I'm worried." Sakura said almost desperately.

"Hmph. I'll be fine Sakura. You worry about yourself. You took..." Sasuke paused, seemingly feeling guilty, "...quite a beating when the Sound ninjas attacked, and you still haven't recovered." Sasuke noted observantly.

"Yeah, but-"

"Alright, alright!" Naruto cut in. "Let's just rest for an hour, and then get going, 'kay? That way, we don't waste too much time, but at the same time, we can still make it to the tower early."

Naruto's teammates nodded at the idea, and they quickly started resting; Sakura lied on the grass while Sasuke leaned against a tree. Naruto was standing up though, keeping watch, since his Gamer's Body and his regenerative abilities allowed him to keep going.

"Create some Shadow Clones to keep watch instead." Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh? Oh, right. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said, spawning twenty clones and sending them to guard their perimeter. Naruto was finally able to rest, collapsing onto the grass near Sasuke.

 _'Finally, some rest! Even though the Gamer's Body is OP, it still doesn't give me infinite stamina or limitless pain tolerance.'_ Naruto thought, relieved by the opportunity. He then noticed Sasuke's Curse Mark near the base of his neck.

 _'I guess now is a good time to ask about his Curse Mark than never.'_ Naruto suddenly thought.

"So Sasuke...do you have a tattoo?" Naruto asked him innocently. Sasuke visibly flinched, and covered his mark with his hand. Even Sakura opened her eyes, and her ears visibly perked towards them.

"Yeah, sort of..." Sasuke answered nervously. "...don't you have one, too?" He asked, vaguely remembering Orochimaru biting them both.

"No, why?" Naruto replied, not wanting his teammates to be worried.

Sakura might have seen his mark, but he doubted it. She was completely paralyzed by Orochimaru and could barely remember what happened. Sakura did indeed know about Sasuke's Curse Mark, but that was probably because he showed it to her or used it somehow.

"No reason." Sasuke answered a little too quickly, before closing his eyes again. Naruto and Sakura looked at him for a bit, before doing the same.

* * *

 **HP and CP are full.**

 _'Huh?'_ Naruto thought, surprised by the sudden blue box.

Naruto looked at himself and realised his clothes were unscathed. He also touched his cheek, and felt no cuts at all. He didn't even feel tired or hurt.

' _I guess the Gamer's Body is a pretty overpowered ability. But still, I'm not unbeatable, I've definitely learned that the hard way.'_ Naruto thought, remembering his fight with Orochimaru.

"Hey, rise and shine, everyone! Let's go, go!" Naruto suddenly shouted. Sakura groaned, opening her eyes and closing them again. Sasuke simply woke up, and began walking towards the direction of the tower.

"Come on, Sakura. This was a rest, not a nap." Sasuke stated, a bit annoyed.

"Relax, we have a lot of time, remember, Sasuke?" Naruto reminded him.

"True, but if we continue resting, we'll grow lazy. And since we have both scrolls, I'm sure many teams would go after us." Sasuke pointed out insightfully.

"Okay, whatever." Naruto grumbled, before waking Sakura up.

* * *

Team 7 were finally back on track, going straight for the tower by quickly jumping through the trees. That was before Sasuke noticed strings along their tree-jumping path.

"Traps!" Sasuke shouted, stopping them in their tracks. Sakura sighed in relief.

"That was close...I guess other teams set up traps near the tower, huh?"

"Yeah. I think weaker teams set them up to catch stronger ones off guard. Let's be careful, there may be other teams lurking around..." Naruto warned them.

They decided to walk on the ground instead, and as they walked further along the trail, they soon heard something rustling in the bushes. Team 7 prepared themselves, and out appeared was...

"Kabutops!?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Actually it's Kabuto." Kabuto corrected him.

"Are you also going to the tower? Or are you our enemy?" Sasuke asked while preparing himself for battle.

"Me? No, I already have both scrolls, see? I'm going to meet my team at the tower." Kabuto explained as he showed them his scrolls.

 _'As expected of someone on sensei's level...'_ Naruto thought, nodding to himself.

"Awesome! So we can go together!" Naruto suggested.

"Why not? The more, the merrier." Kabuto agreed happily.

* * *

They Konoha genins walked through the forest together, and after an hour of continuous walking, they saw something pretty disgusting.

"A giant centipede! Ew!" Naruto said with an expression of disgust. He backed away from the giant, slimy centipede, causing the others to sweat drop.

"It's a genjutsu." Sasuke stated obviously.

"Yeah. I didn't even notice it. I think we've been walking in a circle this whole time." Kabuto said a bit worriedly.

 _'Bullshit.'_ Naruto said internally. ' _Someone with as much chakra and health as you would've easily noticed the genjutsu.'_

"If we're being watched like that, then the enemey was probably planning on wasting our energy and hitting us with a surprise attack. So they may attack soon." Sakura deciphered.

Suddenly, three different mist ninjas wearing gas masks formed out from the ground and in front of the Konoha group. And a couple seconds later, clones were being formed out of the trees, ground, and leaves; by the time they could fully comprehend what was happening, there were over a hundred clones.

 _"_ They're probably the teammates of mist dude we ran into at the beginning of the exam." Naruto said observantly. There were three variations of the mist ninja clones, most likely signying that there were three people behind this clone assault.

"I see...and this time, he came prepared with clones." Sasuke said, impressed by the hundreds of clones.

Taking action first, Sasuke threw a kunai at the mist ninja (clone) they fought in the beginning of the exam, and to everyone's surprise, it actually hit the clone without any resistance.

But the mist ninja somehow regenerated his wounds and threw the same kunai back at him. Sasuke was prepared to avoid the kunai, but the Curse Mark suddenly activated, and he was barely able to duck under it.

 _'Damn this mark...'_ Sasuke thought, visibly gritting his teeth. ' _I can't fight even close to my full power! And what the hell is up with these clones anyway!?'_

"Careful, Sasuke. I think those are illusions. The enemy is just matching the clone's movements so that it looks like they're attacking us." Kabuto explained to him.

"So we have find the real one, no?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned, already having a plan.

"Don't worry, guys. Just watch this. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned around a hundred clones, making the playing field even. The mist ninja clones seemed nervous, and they took a step back.

"Jump up, everyone!"

The others quickly jumped high into the air, close to the tops of the trees.

"Wind Style: Multi-Great Breakthrough!" The Naruto clones shouted, each breathing out a powerful gust of wind. The attack obliterated through the mist ninja's clone army.

"Now then, where are you?" Naruto called out. The mist ninjas behind the scheme were fuming.

"Looks like we'll have to retreat." One of the mist ninjas said. They looked back and saw Kabuto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"You're finished." Sasuke said as he knocked one of them in the air. He then performed a couple kicks before finally delivering the final blow.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke shouted out. The combo was based on the move Naruto used against him, the Uzumaki Barrage (which was loosely based on Lee's Hidden Lotus).

Kabuto easily dealt with his opponent by punching him in the face and breaking his gas mask. Sakura just used a genjutsu on the last mist ninja, with Naruto suddenly appearing behind the ninja and finishing him with a hard chop to the neck.

"That wasn't too hard. I thought they would be stronger." Naruto commented, with the others nodding.

"Maybe _we're_ just too strong." Sasuke said cockily. Both Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other.

"Well anyway, let's go. We have three days left until the deadline, so no rush." Kabuto told them.

* * *

Team 7 and Kabuto reached the tower in a couple hours of walking. When they reached the entrance, they said their farewells to Kabuto.

"Thanks Kabuto! You were a huge help! You're strong enough to make chunin this time for sure!" Naruto complimented him as they reached the tower. Kabuto's eyes widened.

"You finally got my name!" Kabuto exclaimed, making the Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop.

"Well yeah, since you've finally evolved." Naruto said, acting like it was obvious. The others shook their heads, not understanding his joke. A couple minutes later though, Kabuto's two teammates came in and took him away.

"See you all later! Good luck!" Kabuto said, giving them a thumbs up. In that instant, a blue screen appeared in front of Naruto.

 **Because you helped Kabuto Yakushi with getting to The Tower, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 _'Neat.'_ Naruto thought, before looking between his teammates.

"Well, shall we go?" Naruto asked with a grin. They ignored him though and immediately opened the door. The team walked in, finding themselves in large white room, before quickly spotting a sign attached to front wall, saying:

 **If you do not posses Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and gain strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe paths. This is the secret of... It shall lead you on your way.**

"Not to say the obvious, but we have to open both scrolls." Naruto blurted out. He gave Sasuke the Heaven scroll while he held the Earth. They both opened it at the same time and Naruto immediately knew what it was.

"Sasuke! Let go of that! It's a summoning scroll!" Naruto warned him while throwing his away. Sasuke immediately threw his scroll away too. The scrolls burst into smoke, slowly revealing a familiar figure.

"Iruka-Sensei?! I haven't seen you in forever!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura and Sasuke were also a bit surprised to see their old teacher.

"Hey. Long time no see, you guys." Iruka greeted with a smile.

"What're you doing here, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we chunins are supposed to welcome the candidates at the end of this exam. I was given the duty to pass you guys a message by chance." Iruka explained vaguely.

"A message?" Sakura repeated in confusion.

"Well, you guys made it two days early, but...you pass the second chunin exam!" Iruka announced happily.

Team 7 blinked at first, staying frozen for a couple seconds, before Sakura and Sasuke collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the exam. Naruto just grinned and bounced around the room, ignoring the blue screen that popped up in front of him

 **Quest Completed: The Second Part of the Chunin Exams**

 **Say Accept to receive the following:**

 **800,000 XP**

"Alright! We did it! Yahoo!" Naruto cheered, happy for both completing the exam and the amount of XP he was going to get. The others just sighed at his childish behaviour.

"I see. So if we opened the scrolls, then you probably would've knocked us out, right?" Sasuke asked. Iruka nodded.

"As sharp as ever, Sasuke. Anyway, my other mission is to tell you about the sign. This is a principal that the hokage wrote down that you should keep in mind if you make it to chunin." Iruka told them.

"Okay...?" Naruto said, a little confused.

"Heaven refers to your mind, while Earth refers to your body. For example, if Naruto's weakness is his mind, then he should study and prepare for his missions. And if Sakura's weakness is her strength, then she should train every day. If you possess both, then any dangerous mission can become safe. It may even be easy." Iruka explained to them, with Naruto and Sakura looking away.

' _Easy my ass! Try fighting a S class ninja, and we'll see if your mind and body will be useful!'_ Naruto thought with a pissed face.

"So the blank part would mean chunin, right?" Sasuke guessed.

"Yes. This survival exercise tested the examinees abilities as Chunin. And you guys completed it. A chunin is a leader. They have the duty to lead the team. Deeply inscribe the importance of knowledge and strength into your heart. Never forget that chunin principal and go on to the next step." Iruka finally concluded. But Naruto only had one thought.

 _"...an exercise...? Yep! An exercise with dangerous creatures and S class ninjas. Easy, right?'_ Naruto thought sarcastically _._

"But please, don't push yourselves too much in the third exam. I'm worried for you all. Especially you, Naruto!" Iruka said with a worried frown.

"Don't you worry about a thing, sensei! I'm a ninja, I can do anything!" Naruto exclaimed, ready for the next challenge.

* * *

Team seven had to wait for two days since they had arrived early. Only that Gaara's team was also there. It was a bit awkward, since all Gaara would do was follow Naruto, who always ignored him and talked to his team instead.

They were lucky that fighting wasn't allowed, or else Gaara would've attacked him in his sleep. It had been a day and no one had arrived yet.

In the mean time, Naruto had actually used some of his limited knowledge on Fuinjutsu to do something about Sasuke's curse mark. He had made it so that it wouldn't react when he used chakra (though it would still react if he used the Sharingan).

Naruto needed more time and research to completely get rid of it. He had done this much in a couple hours while Sasuke was sleeping (he didn't know). Naruto, in the present, was talking to his team about the next exam.

"I wonder what the next exam will be! One on one fighting!? Or maybe a team battle!" Naruto said excitedly. They were about to answer him, until someone interrupted them.

"Naruto!? You're already here!? Who else is..." Kiba stopped talking as he saw Gaara's team at the other side. He gulped.

"Hey, Naruto...who else is here?" Kiba asked quietly.

"Well, there's Gaara's team, Kabuto's team and us...I think that's it so far." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

 _'I'm surprised Shikamaru and the others haven't arrived yet, but I guess with their luck, I wouldn't be surprised if they ran into another team.'_ Naruto thought, sweat-dropping internally.

"Okay...let me just tell you this. If you ever fight that team," Kiba said, glancing at Gaara. "Then quit immediately. It's for your own good, trust me." Kiba finished, immediately walking away afterwards.

' _Kiba_ _'s right. As of now, I can't beat Gaara, his level is way too high...'_ Naruto thought, deeply thinking about it. He then face palmed and realized he forgot something.

 _'I totally forgot! I still haven't collected the XP from the exam missions.'_ Naruto thought as he opened up his mission list. _'Open all missions.'_

 **Quest Completed: The First Part of the Chunin Exams**

 **Say _Accept_ to receive the following:**

 **10,000 XP**

 **+10 WIS**

 **+10 INT**

 **Quest Completed: _The Second Part of the Chunin Exams_**

 **Say _Accept_ to receive the following:**

 **800,000 XP**

' _Accept_.' Naruto said internally. Suddenly, Naruto felt an odd sensation going through his body, as if he was losing weight. A couple seconds passed, and looked at all fifteen blue screens that suddenly appeared in front of him.

 _'Wow! I gained...15 levels! I guess it's from fighting Orochimaru and competing in the first two exams! Imagine if I forgot to collect the XP. I probably would've killed myself in shame!'_ Naruto thought as he looked at himself. His team just stared at him oddly, confused by his happy expressions.

"Ummm...are you alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked him worriedly.

"Yep! I feel better than ever!" Naruto said confidently. He opened his stats to see his level. _'Open Status.'_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv49**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 45**

 **INT: 56**

 **WIS: 47**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 179**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind**

 **Ryo: 260,000**

 **EXP: 120,000 XP to Level 50**

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw the amount of points he had.

' _R-right! I was level 34 before, so I gained 8 points per level. But now that I'm level above level 40, I gain 9 points per level instead. Going from level 34 to 49 would give me...'_ Naruto went into a thinking pose, calculating the total amount of points he would get in his head.

 _'...a total of 129 points! And adding the previous 50 points I didn't use, and that's 179 points! Not only that, but I also gained 10 INT & WIS from the first exam's rewards._ _That's...that's...mad! This gamer ability is so freakin' overpowered, holy shit!'_ Naruto thought, completely shocked to his core. He smirked and realized something.

 _'With this power, I can do anything! Even defeat Gaara!'_ Naruto thought, looking at Gaara with confidence. The two had a short stare-down, before quickly looking away.

* * *

A day had passed and the deadline ended. 7 teams had passed, or 21 candidates. They were all eager for the next exam.

Anko honestly didn't expect so many candidates to pass.

 _'I see what Ibiki was talking about. But still, the Uchiha, he's definitely in danger...'_ Anko thought, reflecting back to what Orochimaru said to her when she chased him in the Forest of Death.

All the jounin sensei's and Chunins were standing behind the Sandaime hokage. The Sandaime finally stepped forward, gaining everyone's attention.

"Ahem! Before we begin, let me explain to you the true meaning of the exams."

' _More explanations? Great...'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"The chunin exam isn't just to strengthen bonds. It's...the epitome of a war between the allied nations." The Sandaime stated, confusing the young ninjas.

"If we go through history, the allied nations were just neighboring countries that fought for land. To avoid wasting military power, they decided to fight on one fighting field, the chunin exams." The Sandaime explained, confusing them even more.

"So we're not doing this to become chunins, or what?" Naruto asked the Sandaime.

"Yes, it is for finding ninjas worthy of becoming chunin. But it's also for ninjas to fight and carry their country's dignity. In the third exam, feudal lords and other important figures from various countries are invited as guests. They may become potential clients to countries who are overwhelmingly stronger than another. And a ninja's true power is only born in life-death situations." The Sandaime explained, pausing so that he could smoke from his pipe.

"So we basically show off our power." Naruto simplified.

"Yes. This exam is a life or death battle for your dreams and country's dignity." The Sandaime finally concluded.

"Just tell us the rules of this life or death exam." Gaara demanded eagerly. Fighting and killing was what he lived for.

Suddenly, a brown-haired ninja arrived in front of the hokage.

"I, Hayate Gekkou, will explain the third exam. But first...you all must fight in the preliminary rounds."


	17. The Preliminary Rounds Begin!

"Preliminary rounds? What do you mean? Why can't we just start the third exam?" Sakura asked Hayato, the new proctor.

"The first two exams must have been a bit too easy since there's too many candidates-"

"Easy?" Naruto repeated, cutting him off. "Lemme just say they weren't _easy_. At all." Naruto emphasized at the end.

...

Hayato coughed. "Anyway, we have to decrease the number of candidates for the third exam. As previously mentioned, there will be many guests at the third exam, so we can't just have a lot of matches. We're limited on time as well, so anyone that's not feeling well can-" Hayato suddenly went into a fit of coughing.

 _'I don't know if you should be the one telling us this.'_ Naruto thought, sweat dropping.

"A-ahem! Excuse me." Hayato apologized. "As I said before, anyone who wants to quit, feel free to do so. The preliminary matches will begin immediately." Hayato stated, making most of the teams worried since they didn't have much time to rest.

 _'Good thing we arrived a bit early, or else it would've been way harder.'_ Naruto thought in relief.

"I quit." Kabuto suddenly said, raising his hand. Naruto was a bit shocked to see that he quit.

' _Maybe he really is a spy, trying to get a gauge on us...that's the only explanation as to why he would quit; his job is over, more than likely.'_ Naruto thought suspiciously.

"Kabuto Yakushi of Konoha, right? You may leave, then." Hayato dismissed. Naruto wanted to call out to him, but felt that it wasn't worth it. He quit out of his own free will.

Naruto's ears then perked up as he heard Sasuke and Sakura whispering about something. He presumed it was about the curse mark. Even the higher class ninjas were talking about it.

"What you suggest we do?" The Sandaime asked the jounins calmly.

"What do you think?" Anko asked rhetorically. "We should take him out of the exams and lock him with ANBU. Orochi-"

"He won't listen to you that easily. He's an Uchiha." Kakashi said, interrupting her. Anko fumed.

"What're you talking about?! The curse mark will react when he molds chakra! It's a forbidden mark that undermines the person with it! It...it amazes me that he's able to withstand it. A normal person would be dead by now! Please Sandaime!" Anko pleaded at the end. The Sandaime was looking at Sasuke before he noticed Naruto. He barely saw it, because of Naruto's big orange collar, but there was definitely a mark there.

' _Could it be...does he have it too?'_ Sarutobi wondered, not really sure what he saw. "We'll take him if the mark reacts, is that alright?" The Sandaime asked Anko.

"Fine."

The hokage then nodded at Hayato to continue.

"Alright, let's begin the preliminary matches. It will be a one on one match. In other words, it will be like real combat." Hayato announced to the candidates.

"Now that we have 20 candidates, there will be 10 matches. The winners will move on to the third exam. There are no rules. You will stop fighting when a candidate is either knocked out, killed or admits defeat. However, I will also be there to judge if a match is over." Hayato explained to the candidates.

"This electronic bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match." Hayato explained, pointing to the black screen.

' _So it's a T.V.'_ Naruto thought simply.

"With further ado, here is the first match." Hayato said, the screen scrolling through each name before stopping at two.

 **Yoroi Akadou**

 **VS**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 _'It's my turn already, eh?'_ Sasuke thought, excited.

* * *

The other candidates had gone up the stairs to spectate, while Sasuke and Yoroi were in the middle of the battle ground. Hayato coughed for a couple minutes, before giving the signal.

"Begin!"

Yoroi immediately charged at Sasuke with his hands covered in thick blue chakra. Sasuke knew it was dangerous, so he dodged every punch Yoroi directed at him.

Sasuke smirked as he found an opening, and kicked Yoroi in the jaw, sending him upwards. Sasuke then leaped behind Yoroi while in the air, and kicked him a couple times, before finally finishing him off.

"Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke shouted, finishing him off with a final axe-kick to the stomach. Yoroi was knocked out, making Sasuke the winner.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." Hayato announced with a bit of disbelief.

Most of the jounins looked at Sasuke in shock. How did he win so easily? And how did he replicate the primary lotus? Kakashi vaguely remembered Naruto using something similar, but wondered how _he_ knew it.

 _'It was all thanks to Naruto. All I had to do was copy his technique and alter it a bit with my Sharingan. But still, this guy was easy.'_ Sasuke thought with pride.

"Nice job, Sasuke! Way to go!" Naruto celebrated, clapping happily for him.

' _Heh! I knew he would win. Sasuke is level 36_ _now, while that Yoroi guy was level 31. If Sasuke could have used his Sharingan, he would've absolutely destroyed him. And to be_ _honest_ , ' Naruto added, ' _I'm impressed Sasuke even levelled up. Maybe it's because of that mark. Its chakra could be fusing with Sasuke's, which would indirectly make him stronger. As a result, I guess he went from level 34 to 36.'_ Naruto analyzed, feeling both happy and worried for his teammate.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, who was visibly shaking in excitement from the Uchiha's power. On the other hand, the other genin stood there impressed and shocked. However, they couldn't celebrate for long as Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Sasuke.

"I'm taking you away so that we can seal that mark of yours. We don't want it get out of control." Kakashi told his student.

"Can't we wait until the preliminary matches are over? I want to see the other matches." Sasuke replied.

Kakashi sighed. "Don't get so heated. If we leave that mark as it is, then it might cost you your life." Kakashi said seriously, finally convincing Sasuke to come. Naruto watched them go.

' _It's a strong seal, sensei. It took me a whole day to figure out how to stop it from taking Sasuke's chakra. The only thing you can do is maybe make it so it responds to his will, though that would take a lot of resources.'_ Naruto calculated in his mind. After Sasuke and Kakashi left, the next match began. Naruto also noticed the sound jounin disappearing for whatever reason.

 **Zaku Abumi**

 **VS**

 **Shino Aburame**

* * *

 **"** Begin."

"Give up. You can't win without your arms." Shino stated, angering Zaku. His left arm had been dislocated and almost ripped off by Sasuke when he was in his Curse Mark state. The Uchiha were truly powerful and not be underestimated.

Even so, Zaku was no slacker, especially since he took on all of team 10. Even Lee had trouble against him, even though the bowl-haired was eventually defeated by Dosu, the sound team's leader and ace.

"One arm moves, and that's more than enough for someone like you!"

Zaku tried punching Shino, but the attack was easily caught by said Aburame.

Zaku smirked. "Slicing Sound Wave!" He shouted, twisting his hand so his palm faced Shino's direction. The hole in Zaku's palm released supersonic blasts of air, creating a small explosion.

Shino was sent tumbling, but stood up as if nothing happened. The bugs in his body protected him from most of the attack.

Zaku suddenly heard a buzzing noise behind him, and turned around to see an army of bugs.

"These are called Kikai bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consume their chakra. If they successfully attack you, then you'll lose your life. Giving up is recommended. If you attack me, then the bugs will attack you from behind. And if you attack the bugs, I will defeat you myself. It's over." Shino said to Zaku. Much to his surprise though, Zaku smirked.

"You know what they say, always keep your trump card 'till the end!" Zaku said as he somehow pointed one hand at Shino, and the other at the bugs. "Slicing Sound Wa-"

Zaku froze, before his arms exploded in chakra. His arms were covered in holes, and Naruto immediately knew what Shino did. He put bugs into Zaku's air holes and when he used his attack, it had nowhere to go, and expanded in on itself.

"Lile I said, it's over." Shino said as he knocked Zaku out with a hard punch to the face.

"Winner, Shino Aburame." Hayato announced. The rookies would have celebrated, but they were creeped out by Shino's ability to manipulate bugs, though. Well, except Naruto, but he was weird, too.

"Wow, Shino! Great match! I hope we get to battle!" Naruto said as Shino walked passed him.

Shino stopped and nodded at him. "I expect the same." Shino replied before going to his team. Naruto looked over his shoulder and Observed Shino. _'Observe.'_

 **Name: Shino Aburame**

 **Class: Aburame Heir**

 **Level: Lv37**

 **HP: 100,000**

 **CP: 100,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 35**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 75**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Yang**

 **Special Ability: Bug Manipulation**

 **Shino Aburame is a genin of Konoha's Aburame clan. Quiet, and at times off-putting to some, Shino uses his clan's insect-based techniques to use on Team 9.**

 _'Shino is strong, that's for sure. His fighting style counters people like me and Lee.'_ Naruto analyzed.

The next match's selection was scrolling again and Naruto was eager to fight. That was until Kakashi came back with Sasuke next to him.

"Oh! You guys are back already?" Naruto said to the Sharingan duo.

"Well, I was about to take Sasuke to the hospital, but he insisted on watching your matches." Kakashi explained while carefully observing Naruto.

'... _did Naruto put that extra seal on the curse mark? I can't really tell.'_ Kakashi wondered, eyeing Naruto suspiciously.

While Kakashi was setting up the counter measures to the curse mark, he noticed that there was already a seal there. Whoever placed it had to be as good as him in Fuinjutsu, which was really rare since no one taught that art anymore. But Naruto was the last Uzumaki, and they basically _found_ Fuinjutsu, which made him the only suspect.

After Kakashi placed his own seal (without disturbing the other one since it seemed to be helpful), Orochimaru showed up and left as soon as he came. It was really nerve racking, but Kakashi was lucky to be alive.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. ' _I need a pay raise...'_

The next match had been selected as soon as Kakashi looked up at the screen.

 **Tsurugi Misumi**

 **VS**

 **Kankuro**

* * *

The two candidates went down the stairs to face off. Of course, Naruto knew who was going to win.

' _Kankuro is level 40, while that Tsurugi guy is level 30. That gives Kankuro the advantage.'_ Naruto thought, analysing both candidates.

"Begin." Hayato announced.

Tsurugi immediately charged at Kankuro and tried punching him. Kankuro easily blocked it, but that was part of Tsurugi's plan as he wrapped himself around Kankuro. He smirked as he saw Kankuro struggle and drop the taped container.

"Give up, before I kill you." Tsurugi threatened.

"No. You're the one that's going to die, idiot."

Tsurugi narrowed his eyes, and broke his neck. Everyone was surprised at the easy kill and brutality. Hayato was about to call the match, before seeing Kankuro's face crippling away. They all realized that it wasn't Kankuro, but a puppet. The puppet turned its head around and looked at Tsurugi, before crushing him with a huge bear-hug.

Kankuro emerged from the taped-container on the ground, and was using chakra strings to control the puppet. The puppet crushed Tsurugi until his ribs broke, putting him unconscious.

"Winner, Kankuro." Hayato said, a bit surprised at Kankuro's win.

' _He's much better at puppeting than I thought. I read a bit about puppets in jiji's library, and their main component is the chakra strings that control them. And this guy is pretty good with them.'_ Naruto thought, clearly impressed.

The screen had begun scrolling through names again until it reached two names.

 **Sakura Haruno**

 **VS**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

The two girls walked down the stairs to face each other. This time, however, it was not for Sasuke but for themselves.

"Begin."

Both kunoichi charged at each other, and engaged each other in a taijutsu battle. Sakura quickly gained the upper hand though, and was soon able to land a clean punch to Ino's face. With Ino stunned by the punch, Sakura hit her with a barrage of basic punches and kicks before finishing her with a charged-up punch to the nose.

' _Sakura has the upper hand...but for how long?'_ Kakashi and Naruto thought at the same time.

Ino stood up with her nose bleeding, having barely recovered from Sakura's attacks. Sakura simply smiled at the beaten form of Ino.

"Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed..." Sakura said cockily. Ino fumed in anger.

"You think you're better than me? Don't underestimate me!" Ino shouted, cutting her hair with a kunai and throwing it in between her and Sakura. She then formed a hand seal towards Sakura, which caused the pink-haired girl to smirk as she knew how to counter the jutsu Ino was about to use.

"The Mind Transfer Jutsu. The user their mind energy and hits the enemy with it to take over their body for a few minutes. But this jutsu has tons of weaknesses. First, the mind energy the user releases can only move in a slow straight line. Second, if the mind energy misses the opponent, it won't return to the user for a few minutes, leaving them completely defenceless." Sakura stated with confidence. Ino, her spirit not wavering, casted the jutsu.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Sakura sprinted away, and seemed to have successfully dodged the attack. Ino, meanwhile, was not moving and was in a doll-like state. Sakura started walking towards her thinking that she won, before stopping abruptly.

 _'What the...?'_ Sakura thought in confusion. She looked down, and saw Ino's hair somehow wrapped around her ankles. Sakura couldn't even move her legs since Ino was using chakra to strengthen her hair. Ino smirked as her planned worked.

"You fell into my trap, Sakura! I faked that Mind Transfer Jutsu so that I could trap you with my hair strands. It's over, Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino casted for real this time. Ino, who now had control over Sakura's body, smirked at her victory.

It seemed as if Ino had won, but Sakura wasn't one to be defeated easily. And when Ino was about to force Sakura to give up, Inner Sakura came and stopped her.

They were fighting for dominance, and Sakura won. She kicked Ino out of her body, and regained control. Countering that jutsu used a lot of her energy, though. Both Ino and Sakura were at the ends of their strength, and charged at each other for one final attack.

"Chyaa!"

The two girls simultaneously punched each other in the face, sending them both tumbling through the ground.

Hayato looked at the two fallen girls and quickly came to a conclusion. "Both examinees are knocked out. That means it's a tie and neither will advance to the third exam." Hayato announced. Asuma and Kakashi took the unconscious girls to where the rookies were.

"Don't worry, they injured each other, but not to the point where they need to be sent to the hopital. They'll wake up in a bit, I guarantee it. In the mean time, let's see who's next." Asuma told the leaf genin, who sighed in relief. They all looked at the screen to see who was next.

 **Tenten**

 **VS**

 **Temari**

* * *

Both kunoichi walked to the center to face each other.

"Begin."

Tenten immediately jumped a few meters back to gain some distance. Naruto was actually paying attention since he remembered Temari was also a wind user.

"Come on? Are you seriously trying to observe me? My jutsu will finish you in an instant, so give it your all." Temari said confidently. Tenten looked a bit angry, before smirking.

"You asked for it!" Tenten shouted as she jumped in the air. She twirled a scroll around her like a ballerina. The scroll summoned a lot of different ninja tools, which Tenten threw at Temari.

Temari smirked as she blew the attack away with a single swing of her fan. Tenten landed on the ground and was completely surprised.

"That wasn't too bad. But it could've been better. This is the first star. Once all three stars are revealed, you'll lose." Temari stated confidently, referring to her fan's stars.

Tenten looked a bit worried, before smirking. She got two scrolls and placed them on the ground. She then started forming hand seals and shouted, "Rising Twin Dragon!"

Twin dragons made of smoke appeared and swirled through the air together. Tenten went into the middle of them, and dragons were revealed to be the scrolls from before. The scrolls also summoned ninja tools, but at a much faster pace. She threw them all at Temari, who just used her fan to blow it all away. Temari had revealed her second star, and was a bit disappointed.

"It's not over yet!" Tenten shouted. She jumped in the air and used strings to bring back the tools she used before. Tenten smirked and sent all the weapons at Temari. Temari smirked again, and finally revealed her third star. She swung her fan again and easily blew the tools away.

"It's over, the third star has been revealed! Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Temari shouted, swinging her fan and trapping Tenten in a small hurricane.

Tenten couldn't withstand the attack and was left in cuts when it was over. But before she could even hit the ground, Temari made her land back-first onto her fan. Tenten coughed up blood, but Temari wasn't finished as she threw Tenten away into the pile of ninja tools. Luckily, Lee caught her before she would hit the ground.

"Why would you do that? Is that what you would do to someone who tried their hardest?!" Lee demanded in anger. He was about to charge at her, before Naruto shouted at him.

"Oi, Lee! She's not worth it. You'll get your revenge later." Lee looked at the Sand team before taking Tenten to the winger.

"Alright. Winner, Temari." Hayato finally announced. Everyone was impressed by the sand's genin so far. And Gaara didn't even fight yet.

 _'Well, Temari and Kankuro are both level 40, far above most of the people here, even Tenten who was level 33. There's even Gaara, who's level 45, meaning he's the closest to me in terms of levels. Still, I haven't seen his fighting style, so I'm not sure if I could beat him.'_ Naruto thought analytically.

 _'I just hope I don't get paired up with that Gaara guy...'_ Shikamaru and Kiba thought at the same time. Gaara was no doubt a formidable opponent, just by looking at him. Shikamaru, however, was lucky this time.

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **VS**

 **Kin Tsuchi**

* * *

 _'She's already seen my Shadow Possession Jutsu...man, this'll be troublesome.'_ Shikamaru groaned in his head. Kin was one of the sound ninjas that attacked Naruto and co when they were down, and unexpectedly, team 10 (along with Lee) protected team 7 with their lives. Of course, that meant they had use all their jutsu, including Shikamaru's very own Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Begin."

"Heh...as long as I can look at your shadow, I have nothing to be worried about." Kin stated confidently.

"Tch! Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow stretched out towards Kin, but she evaded it easily by jumping back. Kin then countered by throwing two needles with bells attached, but Shikamaru was able to duck just in time.

Kin smirked, her plan set in motion. She had strings attached to the bells on the needle, and shook it. Shikamaru predictably looked back as he heard the bells ring. Kin quickly used the opportunity to throw a couple needles at him. Fortunately, Shikamaru was able to avoid lethal damage and gently took the needles out.

"Not bad, but it's my tur-" Shikamaru suddenly froze when he heard the bells ring again. He suddenly lost focus and saw multiple faded Kins. He realized that the bell's sound did _something_ to him.

"Hmph. Those bells put you into a paralyzed state and casted a small genjutsu. You can't block it off. It's over!" Kin claimed, preparing to throw her needles. She smirked, before stopping. She couldn't control herself and had to let go of the needles. A shadow between her and Shikamaru was created, and Shikamaru stood up to explain what happened.

"Shadow Possession complete. All I had to do was thin my shadow enough so that it looked like the string's shadow. You never suspected a thing, did you?" Shikamaru said like it was obvious.

"So what? All I do now is move like you. There's no way you can win."

"Just shut up and watch."

Shikamaru got out a shuriken from his pouch and Kin hesitantly did the same. They both threw the shuriken at the same, and dodged it by leaning back. Shikamaru was successfully able to lean back enough to dodge it, but Kin's head hit the wall hard, knocking her out.

"Ninjas need to grasp their surroundings and situation, then fight. Even though we move the same, our distance from the wall was different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention away from the wall. Looks like I win." Everyone was surprised by Shikamaru's strategy and intelligence. Even Naruto used his Observe ability to check out his stats.

 _'Observe.'_

 **Name: Shikamaru Nara**

 **Class: Nara Heir**

 **Level: Lv29**

 **HP: 60,000**

 **CP: 20,000**

 **STR: 20**

 **STM: 20**

 **DEX: 20**

 **INT: 200**

 **WIS: 200**

 **LUK: 20**

 **Elemental Affinity: Yin, Earth**

 **Shikamaru Nara is a genin of Konohagakure's Nara clan. Though lazy by nature, Shikamaru has a rare intellect that consistently allows him to prevail in combat. He hates responsibility but will accept it if necessary. His dream is to settle down as a normal ninja and get married.**

 _'Wow! A WIS and INT of around two hundred!? That's...mind-boggling! I didn't know Shikamaru was a literal genius!'_ Naruto analyzed in amazement.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara."

"Awesome job, Shikamaru!"

"Yeah! Great win!" Ino (who had just woken up) and Naruto cheered. Shikamaru just sighed at his loud friends.

There were only 8 ninjas left, and Naruto was itching to fight. The screen scrolled through the names, until it reached two once again.

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **VS**

 **Rock Lee**

* * *

"Looks like our students are fighting, Kakashi. Let's see how strong they've become, though I will say that they stand no chance against Lee, of course." Guy said to Kakashi proudly.

"We'll see about that, Guy. Naruto isn't to be underestimated." Kakashi responded calmly.

 _'I'm battling Bushy-brows already!?'_ Naruto thought a bit worriedly. He stepped down to face his rival.

"Looks like we're finishing our previous fight, eh, Naruto?"

"Yep! I can't wait to see your strength!" Naruto said, cracking his knuckles.

"If you're done, please begin."

Naruto and Lee charged at each other. Lee, having the speed advantage, was immediately able to kick Naruto in the jaw and send him air-borne. Naruto realized what Lee was trying to do.

' _This is the move he was trying to use last time! The Primary Lotus!'_ Naruto was suddenly wrapped by Lee's bandages and couldn't move at all. The bowl-haired ninja grabbed the taped Naruto, and spun him around, prepared to drill him head-first into the ground. Right when he was about to crash into the ground though, Naruto used a jutsu almost everyone was familiar with.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a dozen clones to break through the bandages and cushion his landing. Lee gasped, not believing that he was able to survive the attack.

After Naruto recovered from the rough landing, he ordered his clones to attack Lee, who was a bit strained from using the technique. Meanwhile, the real Naruto observed Lee to see his stats.

"Observe." Naruto activated quietly so no one could hear him.

 **Name: Rock Lee**

 **Class: Genin Taijutsu Master**

 **Level: Lv43**

 **HP: 315,000**

 **CP: 115**

 **STR: (145-40) 105**

 **STM: 105**

 **DEX: (140-40) 100**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 15**

 **LUK: 10**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Rock Lee is a Genin of Konoha. While he lacks certain skills typically associated with life as a ninja, such as ninjutsu and genjutsu, Lee seeks to make up for his shortcomings in whatever way he can. As a member of Team 10, he receives special training in this regard from his teacher, Might Guy, proving successful as he becomes a taijutsu master.**

 _ **'** Huh...?'_ Naruto looked at Lee's level in bewilderment. ' _Lee's actually gained a level since the beginning of the exams. If I remember correctly, he was level 42, but now he's level 43. Must've happened when he lost to the sound ninjas.'_

 _'Not only that, but those subtraction stats...those must be the weights he has on. So that means in reality, he has around 140 STR and DEX. Damn, Bushy-brows is sure holding back. I think I'll try matching his stats.'_ Naruto thought conclusively. He looked up to see how his clones were doing. They gave Lee a bit of trouble since he had used the Primary Lotus causing a massive strain on his body, but he was still destroying them, albeit slowly. Naruto quickly opened his stats and put the necessary points in.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv49**

 **HP: 160,000**

 **CP: 153,000**

 **STR: 109**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 145**

 **INT: 56**

 **WIS: 47**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 260,000**

 **EXP: 120,000 XP to Level 50**

Naruto added 100 points to DEX and 79 in STR, meaning he surpassed Lee in speed. And as if on cue, Lee had finally disposed of the clones, and had completely recovered from using the lotus.

"Not bad, Naruto. You've definitely gotten stronger. But-"

"You're holding back, right? I know you have those weights on. Come on, give it your all this time!" Naruto interrupted Lee, who nodded and looked at his sensei for permission.

"Take them off Lee!" Guy encouraged.

"RIGHT!" Lee jumped on top of the ram hand seal statue. He sat down and quickly took off his weights.

Lee then dropped the two weighted plates down to the ground.

 **Boom!**

Everyone was looking at Lee like he was a madman, while Guy just cheered him on. Even the jounins looked surprised at the crater Lee's weights made.

 _'...what the actual hell?'_ Naruto asked himself with wide eyes. He shook his head though, and his face returned to his usual confident self.

"Ah! I feel much lighter!" Lee jumped down sprinted towards the confident Naruto. With his new found speed, Lee was able to punch Naruto hard in the stomach and finish him with a round house kick. Most of the genin didn't even see Lee move! It clearly showed he was on a different level from the others.

' _Damn, Lee hits hard! Well, it's time to test my new speed!'_ Naruto flipped back to his feet, surprising almost everyone.

"You're fast, I'll give you that, but not as fast as me!"

Naruto sprinted towards Lee, but accidently blitz passed him and almost tripped.

 _'Woah! I guess I can't control my speed!'_ Naruto thought, surprised at how fast he was. Lee slowly turned his head towards Naruto, sweating a bit. Most of other spectators were also surprised, especially Kakashi.

' _Naruto was never this fast! What's going on? He's gotten a lot stronger somehow!'_ Kakashi thought, his eyes widening. Even Guy was surprised.

"I trained Lee for a year and was able to help him grow beyond a normal genin in both speed and strength. But Naruto, he...in 3 months, he was able to surpass him! Just what kind of training did you put him through!?" Guy asked Kakashi, who just ignored him and continued watching the match.

Lee narrowed his eyes and disappeared. Naruto sensed Lee's presence behind him and caught his punch. Naruto caught Lee's other punch and they grasped each others hands. They engaged in a battle of mercy, with neither budging.

Soon though, Lee was able to push Naruto back and knee him in the stomach. Naruto coughed blood out, and was then kneed again. Naruto gritted his teeth together, and stopped Lee from attacking more by kicking him in the stomach. The kick forced Lee to lose his grip on Naruto's hands, which allowed the blonde to jump back.

' _All right, so in terms of speed, I surpass Lee. But in strength, he can't be beat. Looks like I'll have to use my advantage to the fullest!'_ Naruto thought while wiping the blood that came from his mouth.

Naruto focused chakra into his legs and sprinted towards Lee with a punch prepared. Lee couldn't block the punch and was hit square in the face. Naruto's punch sent Lee to the wall, leaving a small crater from the impact.

Lee recovered fast and went after Naruto, who was standing still. Lee tried punching him but Naruto side stepped it and kicked Lee's waist side. The bowl-haired genin slid across the battle ground and tried regaining balance. However, Naruto charged at Lee before he could fully recover, and started destroying him with a barrage of punches.

After hitting Lee with over fifty punches, Naruto finished him with a strong punch to the face, sending him toppling him to the ground.

"Give up. You'll never win, not against me." Naruto said seriously. Lee didn't give up though, and stood up in his usual Goken form, ignoring the blood coming from his mouth and nose. Naruto inwardly smiled at his attitude, but remained impassive in the battle.

Guy, meanwhile, smiled at his student. They both had planned a trump card for Lee to use if he was ever cornered.

"Lee can't win anymore." Sasuke commented.

"No. He'll be making a comeback soon. Afterall, the lotus in Konoha blooms twice." Guy said, surprising both Sakura and Kakashi.

"Blooms twice? That's what Lee said to me after the Sound attacked." Sakura recalled. Kakashi eyes widened, realizing what the taijutsu master meant.

"Guy, you didn't..."

"Yes. It's just as you suspect." Guy confirmed. Kakashi's eyes narrowed, while others stood there confused.

"So he can open the eight gates, huh? What a disaster, and against my student too...alright, how many gates can he open?" Kakashi asked Guy seriously.

"Five." Guy stated, making Kakashi sigh. Sakura and Sasuke just stood there, feeling absolutely confused.

"What are these gates?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan and explained to them what they were.

"In the chakra circulatory system, there are eight gates that serve as a limiter and constantly control the flow of chakra. You can forcefully open them by using techniques such as the Primary Lotus, which releases the first gate and allows the user to use their muscles at their limits. But there's something even more dangerous, the Hidden Lotus. It requires you to open at least three of the gates, and can leave a huge strain on the body. If one were to open all eight gates, then the user would gain powers surpassing all of the Kages combined, but at the cost of...death."

All the genin who were listening looked at the jounins in shock. There was no way Lee would open these gates...right?

"You are strong, Naruto. You've made a lot of progress from when we first met." Lee complimented. "But...don't think this is the end! I will not be the one who will lose here!" Lee put his arms in a cross and began charging up. He screamed as veins popped up throughout his body, his skin also turning red.

Naruto could only watch as Lee's HP decreased, but his CP increase past their normal capacity. Naruto had a feeling that he stood no chance against this new powered up Lee.

"Third Gate of Life, open!"

"What the...!" Naruto gasped in shock as he looked at Lee. Kakashi was worried that his student couldn't handle him, and looked at Guy.

"Is he going to make his move? Just make sure he doesn't go overboard." Kakashi said to Guy.

"No, not yet. Lee wants to prove himself to everyone using all his power. And I'm sure young Naruto wouldn't appreciate Lee not going full strength. I think Lee will open one more gate." Guy told Kakashi, who was still worried for his student.

' _Can I really handle this level of strength...?'_ Naruto, for the first time, questioned his ability. This was like the battle with Orochimaru, except this time he couldn't ask for help. What could he do?

' _ **Are you really giving up?**_ ' A demonic voice Naruto knew all too well said.

' _Kyuubi? What do you want?_ ' Naruto asked the legendary beast.

 **' _Here to help, I guess. I can't have my host being weak and lose. I'll lend you some of my chakra.'_ Th** e Kyuubi said to his jinchuriki in his mind. Naruto was happy that his tenant was actually being useful.

' _Well, you're awfully cooperative. Is my weakness all there is to it?_ ' Naruto asked the fox. The beast just shrugged.

' _ **I'm literally asleep for 99% of my life, so I don't really have much to do. I'm just doing this out of boredom, understand?'**_ The Kyuubi explained to him.

' _Thanks, Kyuubi. But I don't think I can win with your power alone. I think I'll use some of the curse mark's power.'_ Naruto told him, causing the Kyuubi to blink in confusion.

 _ **'You could just ask for a ton of power, you know? I'm literally made of chakra.'**_

' _Yeah, I know. But I want to test some of its power.'_ Naruto explained, before snapping back to reality.

"Fourth Gate of Pain, open!" Lee had finally opened the fourth gate, and he was ready to fight. And luckily, Naruto was back to his confident self, ready to counter Lee.

"Heh! Not bad, but I have a trump card of my own!"

Naruto formed a ram hand sign and began generating chakra from within himself. The Kyuubi smirked and pooled in some of his own chakra into Naruto's, turning his usual blue chakra, red. Naruto turned much more feral; his whiskers thickening, with his nails and canine teeth sharpening and growing. All the older ninja knew what power he was using.

' _This...is the power of the Kyuubi!'_ Kakashi thought worriedly. He didn't think Naruto would be pushed to a point where he would have to use _its_ energy.

As if responding to the Kyuubi's energy, the Curse Mark started wrapping itself around Naruto's body. The huge power boost of both the Kyuubi and Curse Mark put Naruto on Lee's level. The two transformed genin were prepared to give it their all in this fight.


	18. The Preliminary Rounds End!

_'This power...it's incredible!'_ Naruto thought, amazed at his new strength. He smirked and prepared to fight against Lee.

The genins dashed towards one another, completely destroying the arena in their tracks. They both punched each other in the face, and started fighting at speeds that only the older ninja could keep up with. The genins simply looked flabbergasted.

Naruto tried attacking Lee with a barrage of punches and kicks, but Lee perfectly countered his attacks with his own. When Naruto landed a hit, then Lee would land another.

The battle took a turn when Lee winced from the strain of the fourth gate. Naruto used the opportunity to punch Lee in the stomach, sending him flying towards the wall. Lee rebounded off the wall though, and vertically spin-kicked Naruto in the head.

Naruto was sent crashing down into the ground. The dust covering Naruto disappeared as he flared up his chakra. Naruto looked at his HP and saw that he had 52,000 remaining. Lee, meanwhile, had 88,000, though it was slowly decreasing.

 _'Lee is definitely stronger than me; I can tell my attacks don't do as much damage as his. However, that power up takes up_ _a lot of stamina. He's almost half as strong as he was when he first transformed.'_ Naruto analyzed.

"Wow, Bushy-Brows. You're the one of the most powerful opponents I've ever fought. Too bad we have to end this." Naruto said, making Lee smile.

"Thank you, Naruto. You are also very strong. Let us finish this with one final clash!"

Lee began opening the fifth gate so that he could use the Hidden Lotus at full power. Naruto, meanwhile, closed his eyes and began gathering chakra. He then applied as much chakra as he could to his right hand.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Fist!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his right hand completely covered in thick and visible wind. He had used this jutsu before, but this time, the Hurricane Fist was as large as himself in both height and width. He grinned in satisfaction and was ready to take on Lee.

"Fifth Gate of Limit, OPEN!" Lee's muscles teared themselves apart as he opened the gate, but Lee wasn't giving up. The genins nodded and charged at each other with Lee preparing his new combo.

"Hidden Lotus!"

"Hurricane Fist!"

They both disappeared, jumping high into the air, with Naruto trying to punch Lee with his Hurricane Fist in the air.

However, Lee's new transformed state allowed him to blitz past Naruto's Hurricane Fist, and he began repeatedly kicking Naruto's abdomen at almost inhuman speeds, forcing the jinchuriki to spit a large amount of blood out.

' _I can't...lose! I won't!'_

Naruto subconsciously used more of the Kyuubi's chakra, and he forced his mouth to close, stopping the blood from coming out. Naruto then grabbed Lee's legs, and threw him onto the ground. Naruto then charged to where Lee landed, and delivered the hardest Hurricane Fist punch he could muster into Lee's face.

 **Boom!**

Naruto jumped away, and panted. ' _That...took almost all of my chakra reserves. I hope he stays down.'_ He thought nervously. But much to the jinchuriki's shock, Lee was still standing, though most of his cheek was disfigured.

Naruto winced, feeling bad for causing the injury, but remembered that they were fighting for their dreams, pride, and country. He couldn't be feeling sorry now.

"Some final clash that was. We're still standing." Naruto noted out loud.

"I did not expect you to survive my Hidden Lotus, Naruto. Let us now truly finish this. I am admittedly at the last of my reserves." Lee said, looking as if he was charging up his fist.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, putting as much chakra as he could into his Hurricane Fist, before remembering he had already used up all of his chakra. ' _Shit. Kyuubi, I need some help.'_

 ** _'Whatever.'_** The Kyuubi shrugged, filling Naruto's CP, and even HP, back to 165,000. Suddenly, Naruto's Hurricane Fist expanded, forming into more of a claw than anything else.

 _'A-awesome! I've never felt this powerful in my life!'_ Naruto exclaimed, looking at his arms, before looking right back at Lee. _'Let's see how you deal with this, Lee! My ultimate attack!'_

Without warning, the two charged at each other, with Naruto's gigantic Hurricane Fist clashing with Lee's heavily charged up fist. The magnitude of the attacks almost destroyed the arena, causing the jounins to shield their students.

Screams of struggle could be heard throughout the building, and no one could tell who was winning. After a moment, a large explosion consumed the two.

 **Boom!**

Dust covered the outcome, and everyone quickly recovered, eager to see who won the explosive battle.

The dust soon disappeared with Naruto and Lee both standing, though clearly exhausted and covered in small splatters of blood. They were both watching each other to see who would make the next move.

Unfortunately, Lee didn't realize his body was at its limits. Against the genin's will, his body collapsed onto the ground, his knees on the ground.

Lee was trying his hardest to not fall down completely, while also trying to physically move; but unfortunately, his body didn't respond. Naruto sighed in relief, thinking it was over.

"I win, Lee. It was an awesome battle." Naruto said before walking away from the beaten Lee. His Kyuubi and Curse Mark powers slowly faded away as he walked. Hayato looked between the two, before finally deciding a victor.

"Winner, Naruto Uzu-"

"No!" Lee suddenly shouted, slowly standing up much to everyone's shock. Naruto didn't think it was worth continuing, but he turned around to face him anyway. Right when he was about to charge at him though, Guy came down to stop the fight.

"Lee, it's alright. It's over. You've already proven your ninja way. So please...stop." Guy pleaded. Lee looked at his sensei in fear because he lost, but in return, only saw compassion and love. Lee wanted to prove himself, but realized that making his loved ones happy was more important. Hayato looked at the two and announced the winner once again.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki." Hayato announced, much to the relief of both Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto walked back to the spectators box with no visible injuries since his Gamer's Body got rid of them; even though in reality, he had 10 HP left.

Lee, on the other hand, had been sent to hospital. Naruto felt bad, but realized that if he held back, Lee would have been pissed. But in end, Naruto was happy for his win.

 _'I finally...I finally got my revenge!'_ Naruto grinned as he looked at his hand. He realized that he had gotten so much stronger through the exams. ' _This was definitely worth it!'_

Orochimaru, who watched the match through Sasuke's curse mark, smirked happily. He didn't expect Naruto to be the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Nor did he expect Naruto to use both the curse mark and the Kyuubi's chakra together. He was no doubt a potential host, and with the right guidance; he could be the next Yondaime.

"Nice job, Naruto." Kakashi congratulated. Sasuke grunted, while the other genin just whispered amongst themselves.

"Naruto actually won?" Ino said, completely surprised.

"I didn't expect that. And it was surprisingly a close battle." Chouji added.

"Not to mention intense! That was one epic battle!" Kiba exclaimed in amazement and awe.

"Of course he won! He's my teammate!" Sakura said with a bit of pride. But in the inside, she was worried. Naruto had the exact same mark Sasuke had, and that wasn't good news.

Shikamaru also noticed the mark, but he just sighed. He didn't want to fight Naruto in the 3rd exam. Actually, he didn't want to fight at all. It was all too troublesome.

 _'I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?_ ' Naruto thought while standing between Sakura and Sasuke.

"So you won." Sasuke awkwardly started.

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto asked lightly.

"Yeah, there was." Sasuke answered, making Naruto laugh. However, as soon as he laughed, Naruto held his chest in pain, before coughing blood out.

"Naruto...?" Sakura called out worriedly.

Naruto glanced at her with a weary smile. "D-dont worry about me, Sakura." he said, still holding his mouth with his blood-covered hand.

 _'Lee...you bastard...'_ Naruto panted, struggling to breathe. ' _Damn it...those blows hurt me a lot more than I thought...'_

"N-Naruto..." a feminine voice Naruto remembered was Hinata called out. He turned around to see the shy girl with a red and blue pill in her palm. "H-here."

Naruto was going to ask, "why?" but his strained chest made him say otherwise. "Thanks." Naruto replied, taking the pill and immediately swallowing. He didn't feel a whole lot better, but the thought was what counted, right?

On the other side, the jounins were still talking about Naruto's intense battle.

"Just what kind of training did you put him through?" Asuma asked curiously. Whatever Kakashi did to Naruto, it could work on Shikamaru.

"Ah, you know, the usual. Push ups, sit ups, and lots of juice." Kakashi joked.

"We're serious. Just when did he learn to tap into _its_ power?" Kurenai asked seriously.

"To be honest, I don't know. I trained him, yeah. But this strength was also a surprise to me." Kakashi answered honestly, confusing the other jounin. They were about to continue their discussion, before Hayato started coughing, grabbing everyone's attention. After a couple minutes of non-stop coughing, Hayato pointed at the screen.

 **Gaara of the Desert**

 **VS**

 **Kiba Inuzuka**

"I quit." Kiba said immediately, much to Gaara's annoyance. The others just looked at him in surprise.

"What? You expect me to fight against that monster? I've seen this guy fight, and no way! I actually _want_ to live." Kiba explained quickly. The other genin just sighed.

"Winner, Gaara of the Desert." Hayato announced a bit hesitantly. The black screen started scrolling through names again before stopping between two similar ones.

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

 **VS**

 **Neji Hyuuga**

* * *

' _They're both Hyuuga? Are they siblings or something?'_ Naruto thought, confused.

 _ **'You've asked that question for the hundredth time.'**_ Kurama quipped in.

' _Hey, who asked you!?'_

Both Hyuuga walked down to the destroyed arena. It seemed that Hinata wasn't eager to fight, while Neji was burning with hatred. Naruto was incredibly confused at this point.

"Are they siblings or what, sensei? Neji looks a little mad for some reason." Naruto noted.

"They're more like...cousins. Hinata comes from the main house while Neji hails from the branch house." Kakashi explained to Naruto, who was still a little confused.

"And what do these houses mean?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hinata basically comes from the royal bloodline, or the founders. Neji comes from the same blood, but from a different family." Guy explained simply. Naruto nodded.

"So a fight between relatives, huh?"

"Yes, but apparently the two houses aren't on good terms with each other." Guy added. Naruto wondered what happened, but let it go and watched the match.

"Begin."

Neji sneered at her. "You should give up, Hinata. You're too-"

"Just shut it with your stupid monologue! No body cares! Just continue with the match!" Naruto shouted, tired of people talking. He was here for the action, not the drama.

Neji's eye twitched in annoyance and he started to focus chakra into his eyes. Hinata was a bit encouraged from Naruto's outburst, and released her kekkei genkai, too.

"Byakugan!" Both Hyuugas chanted. They squinted, and veins started appearing at the edge of their eyes.

They both started circling around the arena, waiting for one to attack.

Hinata suddenly charged at Neji and they engaged in a Jyuuken battle. Hinata was on the offensive, trying to hit Neji's tenketsu points. Neji seemed to be on the defense, but was in reality, hitting Hinata's tenketsu points whenever she tried striking him.

Neji quickly found a large opening and was able to strike Hinata's shoulder blade. Hinata flinched, but still tried a reckless strike to his chest. Neji had easily grabbed her arm and stopped the attack. He then rolled up Hinata's sleeve and showed her damaged tenketsu points.

 _'This guy is good - no, he's incredible! His taijutsu is next to flawless. I'm sure even Sasuke with his Sharingan wouldn't be able to counter him!'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. Naruto glanced at the side to look at Sasuke, and even the Uchiha was visibly impressed, with his slightly widened eyes indicating it.

' _This boy doesn't belong here. He has both the strength and intelligence of a Chunin, which almost no one here has.'_ Kakashi analyzed. ' _Strength is nothing without skill and intelligence.'_

 _'Being hit the network of chakra is great and all, but being able to release your chakra within your fingertips to completely block it...? Now that requires close to joinin-level skill.'_ Guy noted with immense pride.

"What...?" Was all Hinata could say. Neji smirked and slapped her in the face, knocking her to the side. Hinata quickly stood up and charged at Neji once again.

This time though, Neji side-stepped her attack and struck the left side of her chest, near her heart. Hinata was sent flying, and landed pathetically on the ground.

Hinata tried getting up, but she suddenly started coughing blood out, forcing her to stand down and cover her mouth. All the genin were worried and thought that the match was over. But to their surprise, she still stood up.

"I didn't know Hinata was this tough." Naruto said out loud.

"You know, she's always watching you." Sakura commented.

The others just nodded and continued watching the match. Naruto seemed confused, wondering why she would watch him of all people.

He pushed those thoughts away however, when Hinata, without hesitation, charged at Neji once again. Neji stood still and waited for her to come.

As soon as she came close though, Neji hit her directly in the heart. The amount of damage done caused her to collapse and start coughing up blood again.

The other ninjas were shocked and impressed at Neji's strength, and knew the match was finally over. However, Naruto was more angry than impressed at Neji. Even though he was a formidable oppoent, being level 42, he hated his arrogance.

But his anger was soon overwritten by shock, when Hinata still stood up. He saw her HP quickly decreasing every second, and didn't want her to drag the fight any longer. Nonetheless, Naruto grinned at Neji's shocked face. Neji, however, was not amused.

"Why do you still stand? Don't act tough. I know you carry the burden of being the head of the Hyuuga clan. You blame yourself for your powerlessness, don't you? But people can't change. Let go of your suffering and give up."

"No! You're the one that's suffering! Your belief in fate has made you confused, Neji." Hinata said, clutching her heart in pain.

Neji was pissed, however, and lost his cool.

"You know NOTHING!" Neji screamed, charging at Hinata with the intent to kill. Naruto and all the other genins immediately knew they had to stop him before he actually killed Hinata. Fortunately though, the Konoha jounins reacted before them and stopped the furious Neji.

"Why are you all here? Does the royal house get special treatment?" Neji asked them with disgust.

Suddenly, Hinata started coughing out even more blood. Naruto and Sakura immediately went down to see Hinata. Kurenai was already there and checked her heart beat. The others were extremely worried, but Neji obviously decided to make things seem even worse.

"Hey you, blondie." Neji called out.

"It's Naruto. If you don't know my name, just ask." Naruto said, annoying Neji.

"Hmph. Let me just say this. Stop with that cheery attitude, it's unfitting of a ninja. I'll admit, you're strong, so you should realize what your destiny is as a ninja." Neji advised.

"Hm. Did you say something?" Naruto said cooly, making Kakashi sweat drop. Neji just growled in response, however.

Soon, Hinata stopped coughing, and Kurenai finally decided to call the medics. As Naruto saw Hinata being taken away, he made a silent vow to avenge her.

' _I vow to win for you, Hinata.'_

' _ **For y** **our girlfriend?'**_ A demonic voice suddenly said.

' _Kyuubi? What'd ya want now?'_ Naruto asked, a bit annoyed.

 _' **Nothing. Just bored. There's not much you can really do in a cage.'**_ The Kyuubi answered honestly.

 _'I would literally kill to just relax and lay around all day. I'm beat._ ' Naruto told the bored fox.

"Umm...Naruto, you're in the way." Sakura said. Naruto looked around, and noticed he was standing in the middle of the arena like an idiot. He laughed and moved to the spectators box for the final match.

 **Chouji Akimichi**

 **VS**

 **Dosu Kinuta**

* * *

"Alright! Let's do this! For free barbeque!" Chouji shouted, jumping down to face his opponent. It was obvious to Naruto that Dosu would win since he was level 36, while Chouji was level 29.

"Begin."

"Expansion Jutsu!" Chouji immediately casted, expanding himself into a round shape. "Human Boulder!"

Chouji then turned into a ball. He started rotating and rolling toward Dosu, who easily dodged his rolling attack.

 _'Too easy and predictable. You think covering your ears inside your fat body will protect you?'_ Dosu asked Chouji internally. He smirked, already having formed a plan to defeat the Konoha ninja.

Dosu kept jumping away from Chouji, avoiding all his attempts at running him over. Soon though, Dosu's back was up against the stadium wall, and Chouj rolled right at Dosu to crush him.

 _'Fool._ ' Dosu thought with a smirk.

Right at the last second, Dosu jumped over him, basically making Chouji crash into the wall. He then punched Chouji's side and activated his Echo Speaker, causing Chouji to soon faint.

' _What did he do? Chouji's ears were covered but...his body wasn't! I see! The human body is mostly water, so I guess Dosu was able to somehow manipulate the sound that came from the water.'_ Naruto quickly analysed. _'Still, I feel bad for Chouji.'_ Naruto thought, watching the large genin being dragged away.

"Well, I may as well buy him barbeque for trying." Asuma said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Winner, Dosu Kinuta. The preliminary rounds are finally over." Hayato announced. He called all the winners down: Dosu, Shino, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto. They all stood next to each other and waited for the hokage to say something.

"Congratulations on passing the preliminary rounds! I will now explain the third exam. This final exam will be shown in front of everyone. You will represent your country and show off your strength. And because of that, it will be held one month from now." The Sandaime explained.

"So we're not doing this stupid thing now?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"No. You see, this month will be used to invite potential clients and feudal lords. But you candidates will also use this time. As you saw in the preliminary rounds, some candidates have revealed everything they have. So to make this tournament fair, we're giving you all one month so you can improve yourselves." The Sandaime further explained. Most of the candidates nodded in understanding.

"I want to let you guys go, but we have to do something important first. Take a piece of paper from the box Anko is holding." The Sandaime told them. Anko walked up to each candidate and they grabbed a piece of paper. Naruto looked at his and saw the number 1.

"Alright, starting from right to left tell us your numbers."

"Nine."

"Five."

"Seven."

"Six."

"Eight."

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"One."

"Interesting. Well, this will be the match ups for the tournament." The Sandaime suddenly said, catching the candidates a bit off guard.

"So that's what we drew for..." Naruto noted.

"These are the match ups. Show them, Ibiki." The Sandaime commanded the interrogator, who showed them the match ups on a piece of paper.

 **Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga**

 **Gaara of the Desert VS Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Shino Aburame VS Kankuro**

 **Temari VS Shikamaru Nara (VS Dosu Kinuta)**

' _Neji already? Well, that's great! Don't you worry, I'll avenge you, Hinata!'_

Naruto smiled happily at the match up. With the strength he had now, he wouldn't have _too_ much trouble. But he did have a question though.

"Wait. So does the person who wins the tournament become chunin or what?" Naruto asked, raising his hand up. The Sandaime blew some smoke from his pipe and answered his question.

"Maybe. It all depends on your performance. You may not become chunin if you win, but there would be a high chance. Even if you lose in the first round, as long as you show chunin characteristics, you could potentially become chunin. Does that answer your question, Naruto?"

He nodded.

"Well, all of you are dismissed...expect for you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gulped as the others left, and looked at Sasuke and Shikamaru desperately. ' _Help me!'_ He silently pleaded, but unfortunately, they didn't notice his plea.

' _What do I do, what do I do!?'_

 _' **I don't know, bluff your way through? Or maybe you could just kill them!'**_ The Kyuubi suggested with malice, causing Naruto to frown.

' _I don't kill, it's against my morals. Plus, jiji's there! And he's super strong!'_ Naruto argued.

' _ **You literally said ten minutes ago that you would kill to relax all day...'**_ The Kyuubi countered.

 _'...whatever! You're not helping!'_

 _' **Tch! Then just lie your way through! I'll make it so it seems like you're telling the truth.'**_ The Kyuubi said, making Naruto thankful that he had a huge demon in his stomach.

"So Naruto, I noticed you showed a lot of different...abilities. Care to explain how you used them?" The Sandaime asked him politely. He didn't want to pressure the boy unless it was completely necessary.

"Yeah! Like how the hell did you control the curse mark!? Not even I can do that!" Anko shouted. She didn't think it was possible to control it unless you were one of Orochimaru's slaves, which he probably wasn't since he had the Kyuubi.

"I sorta altered it so that it bends to my will." Naruto made up. He didn't actually do anything, it was all thanks to the Kyuubi really.

"Ah! So was that seal on Sasuke yours?" Kakashi asked him.

"Yep! It took a long time to make it, actually." Naruto answered honestly. There wasn't any need to hide that fact since it helped his case. The Sandaime looked at him suspiciously, before sighing.

"Well, you're dismissed, Naruto."

Naruto inwardly sighed in relief and left the destroyed arena. Naruto didn't even mention the Kyuubi since he didn't want anyone to think that he was being influenced him. He pushed those thoughts away, however, and instead focused on the future exam.


	19. Time To Train II

"All right, it's time to train!" Naruto shouted in the middle of the empty Training Ground Three. He rested for a day and was ready to train.

 _'I got quite a bit of XP from completing the preliminary matches and beating Lee. I actually leveled up three times.'_ Naruto gained 9 points from reaching level 50, and 20 more points from reaching level 50 to 52 (he now gained ten points per level since he was over level 50)

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv52**

 **HP: 165,000**

 **CP: 165,000**

 **STR: 109**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 145**

 **INT: 56**

 **WIS: 47**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 29**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 260,000**

 **EXP: 200,000 XP to Level 53**

 _'I think I should save just up points, and try leveling up my other skills.'_ Naruto planned. He scrolled through his skills and saw a couple low-leveled ones.

 **Water Style: Water Wall**

 **Rank: B**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 5,000 CP**

 **This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source.**

 **Hand Seals: Tiger → Snake → Rat → Snake → Tiger**

 **Water Style: Water Bullet**

 **Rank: C**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 500 CP per Bullet**

 **Damage: 100 HP per Bullet**

 **The Water Release: Water Bullet Technique is a highly versatile water jutsu which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target. This is a mid-long range offensive jutsu.**

 **Hand Seals: Tiger → Ox → Tiger → Rat**

 _ **'** Oh, yeah! I learned them from absorbing the scroll from the wave mission! Wait, I still haven't opened the water scroll Kakashi sensei gave me.'_ Naruto thought as he opened his inventory. He got the scroll and immediately absorbed it, forcing himself to learn two more jutsus.

 **Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu**

 **Rank: C**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 1,000 CP**

 **This is a jutsu which creates a waterfall by developing spring water in a place without water veins and manipulating the resulting water current to form a wave. This is a very convenient technique as it can be used for training or relaxation. The width of the water source, waterfall, and basin can be expended, as long as the user continues to send chakra in.**

 **Hand Seals: Boar → Dog → Ram**

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**

 **Rank: B**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 10,000 CP**

 **Damage: 12,500 HP**

 **The Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.**

 **Hand Seals: Ox → Monkey → Hare → Rat → Boar → Bird → Ox → Horse → Bird → Rat → Tiger → Dog → Tiger → Snake → Ox → Ram → Snake → Boar → Ram → Rat → Yang Water → Monkey → Bird → Dragon → Bird → Ox → Horse → Ram → Tiger → Snake → Rat → Monkey → Hare → Boar → Dragon → Ram → Rat → Ox → Monkey → Bird → Yang Water → Rat → Boar → Bird**

 _'...honestly, they're both pretty useless. Why the hell did sensei even give them to me? Waterfall Basin isn't even an attack, while Water Dragon Jutsu is just impossible to pull off. There's like...thirty hand seals!'_ Naruto thought, disappointed. He was about to move on, before he heard some rustling in the bushes. Naruto was instantly on guard.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Naruto called out. The rustling stopped, and came out of the bush was...an old man. He had white hair, with red lines going down his face, and a headband with the symbol 'Oil.'

"Woah there! Easy kiddo! I was just around the area, and saw you spaced out. What is a kid like you doing around here?" The old man asked the tense Naruto. Naruto just ignored him though, and instead, tried to Observe him.

"Observe." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Jiraiya asked, not clearly hearing what Naruto said.

 **Name: Jiraiya**

 **Class: Toad Sage**

 **Level: Lv ?**

 **HP: 875,000**

 **CP: 275,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Yin, Yang**

 **Jiraiya is one of Konoha's Sannin. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, Jiraiya travels the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety.**

 _'A sannin!? Why would someone like him be here...? Maybe jiji sent him?'_ Naruto pondered.

Jiraiya, meanwhile, was confused. The kid was just staring at him with this weird look in his eyes.

"Umm...are you alright?" Jiraiya asked the motionless Naruto, who finally responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" Naruto asked, dropping his guard down. Since he was a sannin, he could be trusted, right?

"Heh! Glad you asked. I am Jiraiya! The Great Toad Sage!" Jiraiya introduced while standing proud.

"Cool. So what do you want?" Naruto asked with a blank face.

"Oh come on! Can't you give at least a bit of respect!?" Jiraiya pouted.

"Look here. Whatever you want, I don't care. I'm training for the Chunin exams, okay?" Naruto said impatiently.

"Hmm...training? Well, I could help you with that. How about you train under me? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity so-"

"No." Naruto replied coldly.

"Alright, great then...wait, what!? I'm a sannin! Every other ninja would die to train under me! I even trained the great Yondaime!" Jiraiya told Naruto. He still didn't care, though.

"I'd rather get strong by myself. I don't need anyone's help." Naruto told Jiraiya.

"Come on! I'll even teach you some of the Yondaime's jutsus!" Jiraiya said desperately, gaining Naruto's interest.

"Alright, fine, if you're that desperate. Why do you want to train me anyway?" Naruto asked a bit suspiciously. It was a good question, why _did_ he want Naruto to be his student? Was it because of the Kyuubi, or the Curse Mark?

"Well, the third told me to help you out. And I can see why. You're one stubborn little brat." Jiraiya insulted.

"And you're one desperate old man. Now make yourself useful and teach me some jutsus." Naruto demanded.

"Hmph! To get these jutsus, you'll have to learn a bit of respect." Jiraiya said, his patience at its end.

"Respect? For you? I'd rather leave. See ya!" Naruto said, walking away. Jiraiya thought that he would come back eventually and apologize, but...

"..." Naruto silently continued walking away, without a hint of stopping. Jiraiya realized his godson was actually leaving for real.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll teach you, just don't leave!" Jiraiya called out, making Naruto turn back around.

"So...what jutsus are you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You'll see. First, sign this." Jiraiya said as he summoned a scroll.

"Is this...?"

"Yes. It's a summoning contract. More specifically, for the toads. All you have to do is write your name in blood and make a hand print at the bottom." Jiraiya explained. Naruto nodded and opened the scroll.

"So...uh...where do I get the blood?" Naruto asked Jiraiya, who face palmed.

"Bite your thumb or something." Jiraiya suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that won't be enough blood." Naruto pointed out.

"Just...do it." Jiraiya said a bit impatiently. Naruto did as he was told. He wrote down his name and planted his hand print in blood.

"Done! So how do I summon the toads?" Naruto asked him. Jiraiya simply bit his thumb, causing blood to leak out.

"Pay attention here...Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram...Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya summoned a big toad, around three meters tall.

"Try it for yourself, though I doubt that you'll-"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto, using 50,000 CP, summoned Gamabunta. Jiraiya's jaw had dropped to the ground in a fraction of a second.

"Wh-wha-what! How!?" Jiraiya stuttered. There was no way Naruto could do that without having both large chakra reserves and control. And as far as he was aware of, jinchuriki's had a lot of chakra, but almost no control. Jiraiya was still trying to come up with a solution, but a booming voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Why the hell am I here? Jiraiya! Why did you summon me here!?" Gamabunta demanded. Jiraiya quickly began explaining himself. Naruto, on the other, was just chilling on the giant toad's back and watching the show.

"You see, it wasn't me-"

"Then who was it!? You're the only one here!" Gamabunta screamed, causing Naruto to cover his ears.

' _That's one loud toad, that's for sure.'_

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! The kid on top of your back summoned you!" Jiraiya finally said. Naruto seemingly teleported onto Gamabunta's enormous pipe.

"Umm...hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced awkwardly.

"So you're the brat that summoned me, huh? What for? Training?" Gamabunta asked with a demanding voice.

"It was an accident, I swear! It was my first time summoning, so cut me some slack here!" Naruto explained quickly. Gamabunta's eyes widened.

"Your first summon!? That's a lie! Not even the Yondaime was able to do that!" Gamabunta exclaimed. Luckily, Jiraiya backed Naruto up.

"Yeah I know, it sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I was there. The kid's got talent, that's for sure."

"Hmph! To be honest, you look like a wimp. Are you sure you summoned me?" Gamabunta asked.

"Yeah, I did summon you! Unless you wanna challenge that, then let's go! I'll take you on any time!" Naruto shouted, causing Gamabunta to laugh.

"Hahaha! You sure are a lively one! Well, I look forward working with you. Naruto. I _would_ call you my subordinate, but you seem like you're around my son's age. He's usually alone, so it'd be great if he was hanging around someone like you. And calling his friend a subordinate wouldn't sit right with him. You should visit Mount Myoboku sometime." Gamabunta said, visibly relaxing himself.

"Yeah, sure! I'd love to meet your son!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright. My time is up. The elders are probably looking for me. See you later, Naruto, Jiraiya." Gamabunta finally said before disappearing into smoke. Jiraiya sighed in relief as soon as he left.

' _That went better than expected. It's a good thing Gamabunta took a liking to Naruto, or else he would've pounded me to the ground!'_ Jiraiya subconsciously shuddered at that thought. Naruto, meanwhile, looked at the blue text box in front of him.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Summoning Jutsu: Toads**

 **Rank C**

 **Lvl MAX**

 **Cost: Depends on Toad**

 **The Summoning Jutsu is a space-time ninjutsu that allows you to transport Toads across long distances instantly and use blood as a sacrifice.**

 _'It's maxed already? That's weird...'_ Naruto thought confused.

What Naruto didn't know was that depending on how much chakra you used, that's what toad you would summon. For example, if you wanted to summon a large toad, then you would need to use a lot of chakra, which mostly required control over anything. But the Gamer's ability allowed Naruto to numerically control his chakra (but not very precisely). The Chakra Control skill he had actually allowed him to reduce both the amount of chakra needed for a technique, and precisely control those chakra numerals even more. That was why the summoning jutsu was maxed out, since it didn't really require levels or high amounts of training to perfect.

Naruto being the ignorant ninja he was didn't know that, and instead asked Jiraiya for more jutsus.

"The Toad Chief was pretty nice! But what else are you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked him excitedly. Jiraiya scratched the back of his head and tried thinking of something.

' _What is there to teach? Hmm...maybe some C-rank jutsus? Or maybe...the Rasengan! At the rate he learns, he could probably figure out how to add an element!'_ Jiraiya thought excitedly. If anyone could do it, it would be Naruto. Afterall, he was the Yondaime's successor.

"Alright, I got one more. This is called...the Rasengan! Just watch this!" Jiraiya told him. Naruto nodded, and watched as Jiraiya created a sphere of chakra. Jiraiya smirked at Naruto's shocked expression, and smashed the sphere against a nearby tree, causing it to completely break in half.

"This is an A-rank jutsu, and the second hardest to master at that. It took the Yondaime three years to create this jutsu. And because of the difficulty, the jutsu was divided into three steps." Jiraiya explained to him. Naruto nodded excitedly, eager to learn the jutsu.

' _Looks like the old man is worth something after all.'_

 _"_ I would teach you the steps, but we don't have the proper materials." Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"Materials? What do we need?" Naruto asked him.

"A ton of balloons basically. And I don't have the time to get them, so...you're on your own kid."

"...fine."

"What?" Jiraiya said, surprised. He didn't expect him to give up so easily.

"You're pretty smart, right? So can you help me in my training? We can learn the rasen-whatever later." Naruto said patiently. Jiraiya thought for a moment, before agreeing to the deal.

"Alright fine, I'll help you with your training. I'll try getting the rasengan materials in a couple days." Jiraiya promised. Naruto grinned and dragged the sage to a nearby tree, and sat down.

"Alright, so first off, what jutsus do you know? I might be able to help you there." Jiraiya said to him. Naruto went into a thinking pose.

"Well, I know a ton of wind jutsus, and I'm trying to learn water jutsus. I got some pretty useless ones though, like Waterfall Basin and Water Dragon." Naruto listed off.

"So you're starting element manipulation, eh? Even though you're a bit young, I think I can help strengthen your wind jutsus quickly with some special training." Jiraiya told him.

"Special training?" Naruto repeated with curiosity.

"Yep! All you have to do is use Waterfall Basin and create a waterfall. Then, you just have to try cutting the waterfall in half. To be honest, I don't think you can do it before the Chunin Exams, but it's still worth a try. Have you done the leaf exercise yet?" Jiraiya asked him. Naruto nodded proudly.

"It was easy! It only took me a week to cut the stupid leaf!"

"A week, huh? Well, the waterfall exercise is a dozen times harder, so you better still have that confidence of yours." Jiraiya said, before quickly forming hand seals.

"Earth Style: Earth Rampart!"

The ground started shaking and a giant rampart rose beneath their feet. Naruto whistled at the view.

"Okay, it's your turn. Create a waterfall on that cliff using that Waterfall Basin Jutsu." Jiraiya instructed. Naruto had just learned it, so he didn't know how to really use it.

' _Let's just wing it! Boar, Dog, Ram!'_

"Water Style: Waterfall Basin!"

A small waterfall flowed through the rampart as Naruto put his palms on the ground.

"Not bad kid, though it could be better." Jiraiya commented.

"Shut up. This isn't even my main element." Naruto snapped back.

"Okay, okay...no need to be so grumpy. Anyways, I think you know what to do. Just try sending in wind chakra to cut the waterfall." Jiraiya explained again.

"Right. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto casted, creating a single clone for the sole purpose of keeping the waterfall flowing.

The original Naruto then jumped down, while Jiraiya created earth for him to land on. Once he landed on the piece of Earth, Naruto immediately tried cutting the water, to no avail.

Jiraiya knew it was going to be a long day, so he quickly started writing his new Icha Icha book.

* * *

After an hour, Naruto screamed in anger.

"Come on, stupid waterfall! Could you at least cut a little bit!?" Naruto shouted in anger. Jiraiya stopped writing and chuckled in amusement, pissing Naruto off even more.

"And you! Help me out here! Give me a hint or something!"

"Oh? I thought you didn't need anyone to train you?" Jiraiya replied, barely containing himself.

"Why you-! Wait a minute, I'm such an idiot! I could just...Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he saw a dozen Naruto clones.

"Time to make things ten times more efficient! Let's do this guys!"

"YES SIR!" The clones shouted back in unison. Jiraiya smiled.

' _Maybe he can do it after all...'_

* * *

 _ **Five Days Later**_

"Zzzzzzzz..." Jiraiya was sleeping; his head resting on a tree with drool coming out of his mouth. He had gotten bored of writing and watching Naruto struggle.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still trying to cut the waterfall. He had been training for five days straight. He had to get stronger, but this was getting him nowhere. He was running out of chakra, with only 5,500CP left.

 _'Focus...focus...focus!'_ Naruto thought, concentrating as hard as he could.

All the clones simultaneously applied their wind chakra on the waterfall. But this time, the whole waterfall actually cut in half. All the Naruto clones blinked in surprise, and started celebrating.

"Alright, we did it!" The clones cheered happily, hugging and patting each other.

"Hey old man, we did it! I told you I could do it!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto celebrating. He quickly noticed the split waterfall and stood up.

"Did you...?"

"Yep! It took a couple days, but I did it! Just watch!" Naruto went up to the waterfall again, with his clones following.

They all started concentrating. After a solid minute, they applied their wind chakra onto the waterfall. Naruto looked up, and saw once again that the waterfall was cut. Jiraiya's jaw hit the ground, and he was trying to form words.

"H-how!? I-it takes most ninja m-months or years to do this!" Jiraiya sputtered. Naruto just grinned.

"Well, I'm not like most people. So let's get on with the Rasenjin, or whatever it's called!" Naruto said, jumping back down to Jiraiya. Along the way, he noticed a blue text box in front of him.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Waterfall Cutting**

 **Lvl 3**

 **Cost: 5,000 CP**

 **This exercise requires the user to apply wind chakra to cut a waterfall. This will increase Wind based jutsu damage by 15%.**

Jiraiya nodded dumbly, but still brought out the bag for the Rasengan training.

"While you were training, I got the balloons necessary for the Rasengan. I'm warning you though, this is extremely difficult to master. It may take up the remaining time you have left." Jiraiya warned. No matter how good he was, there was no way he could learn it in less than a month...oh, how wrong he was.

"Just get on with it!" Naruto said, annoyed.

"Impatient much? Anyways, the first step requires rotation. You'll have to rotate this water balloon using chakra until it pops. Just watch for a second." Jiraiya quickly got out a balloon and put it on his palm. He closed his eyes and focused his chakra into the balloon, rotating the water inside it and causing it to pop.

"It may seem simple but-"

 **Pop!**

"...wait, what?"

"Easy. Next." Naruto said dully.

"What did you just-"

"I saw the chakra in the Rasengan rotating in multiple directions. So I just imitated that." Naruto explained.

"What...? What?" Jiraiya said dumbly. Naruto started laughing at his bewildered expression.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Jiraiya shouted, embarrassed. Naruto continued laughing at him, much to his displeasure.

"Stop laughing, or else I'll stop the training!" Jiraiya said angrily. Naruto immediately stopped and straightened his back. Jiraiya smiled.

"Much better. Anyways, this step requires power more than anything. Increase the volume and density of chakra you output to pop the rubber balloon. But since there's no water this time, it'll be much more difficult." Jiraiya explained to him.

He carefully watched Naruto as he grabbed a rubber ball. Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra onto the ball. He tried increasing the amount of chakra in the ball, but was snapped out of it when he heard a small popping noise.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the ball had a small hole at the side. He sighed as he realized he messed up, and picked up another ball. Jiraiya, however, was completely shocked. He was already getting the hang of the second step on his first try!

' _He might be able to master it in a day!'_ Jiraiya thought in realisation.

Naruto started concentrating again, and this time, was able to completely pop the ball. He grinned and looked at Jiraiya for the next step. Jiraiya sighed, and began explaining again.

"The last step is the hardest one so far. You have to essentially combine all the steps into one, and contain it in a sphere. You'll have a another ball, but this time, don't pop it. If you do, that means you're doing it incorrectly. Remember, containment and control is key!" Jiraiya explained, emphasizing those two steps.

"Right!" Naruto shouted back. He got the ball and started concentrating again. But this time however, he completely messed up.

 **Pop!**

"Damn it! Again!"

 **Pop!**

' _Phew! I swear, if he had gotten that on his first try, then I don't know if I would consider Minato a prodigy anymore...at least this'll keep him busy.'_ Jiraiya thought, walking away from the cursing Naruto.

Little did Naruto know, the Rasengan was the highest form of Shape Transformation. And Shape Transformation was incredibly difficult to master. Well, for a normal person that is.

 **'** _ **So you're learning that troublesome technique, eh?'**_ a demonic voice in his head suddenly said. Naruto immediately knew who it was.

 _'Kyuubi? Just what do you want?'_

 _ **'I was bored. But I noticed you were learning the blondaime's signature jutsu. The nerve of that guy...apparently, he tried replicating my Tailed Beast Bomb or something stupid like that, but all he did was create a pathetic, boot-legged version of it.'**_ the Kyuubi said angrily. Naruto chuckled, before realizing Jiraiya was looking at him weirdly. He started focusing again, but the Kyuubi wasn't done talking.

' _ **Forget this jutsu. Just take my chakra, and learn how to use a Tailed Beast Bomb. Trust me, it'll do much more damage. Plus, it's way more flashier.'**_ the Kyuubi told him.

 _'I get the feeling that you don't like the yondaime all that much...'_ Naruto commented. The Kyuubi just snorted.

 _ **'No sh*t, sherlock! He's the one who sealed me!'**_ The Kyuubi said angrily.

 _'Who's sherlock?'_ Naruto asked obliviously. The Kyuubi sighed at his host's stupidity, but before he could say anything, Jiraiya snapped his fingers in front of him

"You alright, kid? You've been spacing out for a solid minute." Jiraiya said a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to figure out how you do this stupid jutsu." Naruto lied smoothly. Jiraiya nodded, and went back to the tree he was at before. Naruto sighed and started doing the final step of the Rasengan again.

 _ **'You really are an idiot. Just use that Shadow Clone thing!'**_ The Kyuubi suggested. Naruto face palmed.

' _Why do I keep forgetting about that!?'_

 _"_ Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A small puff of smoke appeared, and only one shadow clone was created.

"Damn it! I already used a lot of chakra for the waterfall thing and trying to do the Rasengan! I think for now, I'll just take a small break..." Naruto said as he lied down on the grass.

He had used so much chakra, that he only had 10 CP left! Naruto closed his eyes, but had to open them again because of Jiraiya.

"You quitting already, kid?" Jiraiya shouted.

"NO! Just taking a break!" Naruto shouted back. He really didn't want to do anything after training for a week straight. Even though his Gamer's Body was overpowered, it wasn't as if he had infinite stamina. He just wanted a break, and eventually he fell asleep...

* * *

 _ **One Day Later**_

"Oi! Naruto! Wake up!" Jiraiya screamed. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but squinted as he saw the sun's bright light.

"What do you want? I don't want to buy your stupid crap..." Naruto said, half asleep.

"I'm not asking you to buy anything! Wake up! It's been a day already, so get up and practice the Rasengan!" Jiraiya shouted impatiently. Naruto slowly stood up, noticing a text box that said that he was fully healed. He finally remembered where he was.

"Oh ya! The Rasengan! Gimme the balloon, I can do this!" Naruto said excitedly. He was fully recovered and was confident that he could master it. Jiraiya just gave him a bag and went back to writing his Icha Icha under a tree. Naruto grinned at the challenge.

"This'll be easy! Shadow Clones Jutsu!"

Naruto summoned a hundred Shadow Clones, and they all immediately grabbed a ball from the bag. They tried containing the Rasengan in it, but quickly failed. This was gonna be challenging.

After an hour of practicing, they ran out of balls. So Naruto released the clones, gaining all their memories. However, he was a bit surprised from them.

"These memories...it feels as though I've done it a hundred times...! I think I can do it!" Naruto said with a mixture of astonishment and confidence. He closed his eyes and held his hand out for the Rasengan.

Jiraiya looked at him, puzzled at what he was doing. Naruto focused his chakra onto one point, rotated it, added power, before finally containing it all.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted before somehow creating one in his hand. It was only half the size of a normal one, but Jiraiya's jaw still hit the ground.

' _His first try...that was his first try! What is this kid!?'_ Jiraiya thought in amazement. He knew he was Minato's successor, but still...

"Wow, I actually did it...I mean, I got it! And it only took a day!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Actually, it took you an hour and 20 minutes. Well, that's without including your little rest. I used a stop watch to check." Jiraiya corrected. He wanted to time how long it took Naruto to master the Rasengan, and he was surprised at the results. Well, more like shocked beyond belief, but still.

Naruto laughed, but noticed that multiple text boxes appeared in front of him.

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Shape Transformation**

 **Lvl 50**

 **Shape transformation is an advanced form of Chakra Control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique.**

 _'Oh, yeah. It's probably level 50 because the Rasengan is the highest level of Shape Transformation. Neat!'_

 **NEW SKILL LEARNED!**

 **Rasengan**

 **Lvl 1**

 **Cost: 20,000**

 **Damage: 60,000 CP**

 **The Rasengan is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand. It was created by the Yondaime, and based on the Tailed Beast Bomb. It is, however, an incomplete jutsu.**

' _Awesome! Wait, does that_ _mean I can improve the Rasengan even further myself?'_ Naruto wondered.

"Good job, kid! I don't have anything more cooler to teach you, so you'll just have to keep practicing it." Jiraiya said, a bit disappointed in himself. Jiraiya wished that he could offer more to his godson, but alas, he was an idiot.

"Thanks! You're not bad yourself, old man. But, can you help me in my genjutsu? I'm pretty garbage at it..." Naruto said, embarrassed.

Jiraiya laughed and began giving a whole lecture on genjutsu. Even though they had just met, they seemed to have clicked. Jiraiya always regretted abandoning Naruto for the first 12 years of his life, so he was trying to make up for that by becoming his teacher. Jiraiya only wished that Minato and Kushina could forgive him...

 _ **And that said, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :-D**_


	20. Time To Train III

"Great job, Sasuke. Looks like you're able to use Chidori at least two times." Kakashi complimented. They had been training for two weeks, and Sasuke finally learned to use the Chidori. Sasuke, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Tch! How many times can you use it?" Sasuke asked, already knowing that his sensei could use it more than him.

"Well, I usually use a stronger variation of Chidori called Lightning Blade, which I can use four times. But still, for someone your age, using it two times is really impressive." Kakashi replied.

"But will it be enough to defeat Gaara? Or Naruto for that matter?" Sasuke asked eagerly.

"Maybe. If Gaara isn't training, then you stand a good chance. But Naruto, I'm not sure." Kakashi said honestly.

"Knowing him, he's bound to become stronger. And so will I." Sasuke said excitedly.

"Hmm...how about I take you to the Forest of Death. It'll be great for training." Kakashi suggested, remembering what Naruto did. Sasuke smirked, and agreed. He had to get stronger, no matter what. Afterall, they only had two more weeks until the exams.

* * *

On the opposite side of Konoha, were Jiraiya and Naruto. They had worked on Naruto's ability to break genjutsu for a week, and so far, they had been successful. They had two weeks left, so there was no rush.

"Nice job, kid. Breaking B-rank genjutsus is no easy feat." Jiraiya complimented. Naruto grinned, and checked the level of his new skill; Genjutsu Dissipation.

 **Genjutsu Dissipation**

 **Lvl 40**

 **Cost: Depends on Genjutsu**

 **The Genjutsu Dissipation can be done by creating a surge of chakra within one's system. This can be done by the victim themselves, (assuming they realise they're under a genjutsu's influence) or an ally who emits chakra into them. Can break up to B-rank genjutsu's.**

"Alright! What else is there to do?" Naruto asked excitedly. Jiraiya shook his head however.

"Sorry, kid. But I gotta go now. I have some errands to do for the Hokage." Jiraiya said apologetically. Naruto frowned.

"Alright, fine! See ya!" Naruto shouted, walking away angrily. Jiraiya just sweat dropped and leaped away. He had recieved word on the death of a leaf ninja. He heard it was the proctor, Hayato Gekkou.

* * *

"Stupid pervert! Why does no one want to train me? Kakashi-sensei is probably training Sasuke, and I don't know anyone else!" Naruto shouted in frustration. He was near the Forest of Death, right next to the fence seperating it, so fortunately nobody heard him. He sighed, before sensing a weird presence. He looked around, but saw no one.

 **Sensing Danger**

"Naruto Uzumaki." A montone voice called out. Naruto around to see an old man with black shaggy hair and bandages wrapped around his eye. He also had a cane to support himself. Overall, he looked like a fragile old man, but Naruto knew that was far from the truth.

 **Name: Danzo Shimura**

 **Class: Root Leader**

 **Level: Lv ?**

 **HP: 750,000**

 **CP: 250,000**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Yin, Yang,**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Wood, Sharingan**

 **Danzo Shimura is an elder of Konoha. As the founder and leader of Root, Danzō gained notoriety as The Shinobi of Darkness. Danzo has only ever acted in what he believed were the village's best interests.**

' _Huh? Wait, can I now observe Kekkei Genkai...? I guess I've leveled it up to a point where I can see them. But...why in the world would he have the Sharingan!?'_ Naruto wondered. He was immediately on guard.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Danzo Shimura. It has come to my attention that you have both the Kyuubi and the Curse Mark. You no doubt have potential. Join me." Danzo said emotionlessly.

"Well, I've gotta say no. And by no, I mean hell no! I mean, why would I join you when we don't even know each other! Jeez, some pedophile you are." Naruto criticised, making Danzo visibly twitch.

"You have no idea what power you possess, boy. I could train you. Imagine what power you would possess by controlling the most powerful tailed beast! Not to mention the Curse Mark! You would be the greatest asset of the village!" Danzo exclaimed, showing more emotion than he usually would.

"Sorry, but I'm not some weapon! Go ask someone else!"

"Hmph. Looks like you leave me no choice. Root!" Danzo called out. Suddenly, three masked ninjas appeared next to Danzo and charged at Naruto with swords.

' _Anbu? No, their masks are a bit different! But still, they're level 65!'_ Naruto thought as he narrowly dodged a dangerous sword swipe from one of the Root memners

Naruto kept dodging their slashes; ducking, side-stepping, back-stepping and even leaning back to avoid all their sword attacks. However, their sheer numbers were pressuring Naruto to the point where one of them was able to land a clean cut to his cheek.

 _'Damn!'_ Naruto thought, as he narrowly side-stepped another one of the Root member's driving stab. ' _These Root guys are good!'_ Naruto complimented, before one of them was able to cleanly cut Naruto's side.

 _'Argh! A little too good!'_ Naruto thought, jumping back as he clutched his bleeding side. The Root members charged at him without wasting a second though, forcing Naruto to use his signature jutsu.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. A bunch of smoke appeared, blocking their view, and inside it were exactly a hundred Shadow Clones, each holding out their hands and creating a small Rasengan. Danzo immediately recognised the jutsu.

' _How does he...?'_

Danzo knew the dangers of the jutsu, and immediately sprang into action, forming hand signs.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Wave!" Danzo casted, destroying all the clones with one powerful wind blast before they could do anything. Danzo looked around, searching for the real Naruto, before realizing he fled.

"After him." Danzo told his Root ninja. They disappeared into the Forest of Death to search for him.

* * *

"That old man is tough! But at least those clones leveled the Rasengan up." Naruto commented, before finding someone familiar.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!" Naruto called out, jumping down to the two. They were in the middle of the Forest of Death, seemingly training to increase Sasuke's speed.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out in confusion "What're you doing here? Sorry, but I can't trai-"

"It's an emergency! Some guy named Danzo is after me!" Naruto quickly explained while revealing his bleeding side, ultimately forcing Kakashi to reveal his Sharingan.

' _Danzo...!? Of course he would be after him! Being sensei's son, having the Kyuubi and the Curse Mark would create the perfect weapon!'_ Kakashi thought, searching around for Danzo. He instead found a couple Root ninja behind a nearby tree.

"Hmph. Tell your master that the Hokage will know of this. It could be considered a sign of treason." Kakashi warned, causing them to hesitantly flee. Even they knew not to mess with Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"Phew! Thanks a bunch, sensei! I see you guys are training!" Naruto commented, his side finally healed. He looked around, observing the destroyed trees. He also noticed that Sasuke was level 44.

"Yeah, we've been training. What have you been doing, Naruto? I can't imagine you were just sitting around." Sasuke said, walking up to him.

"Training with a sannin, no biggie." Naruto replied, casually putting his hands behind his head.

"Lord Jiraiya is training you?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"He _was._ The old man ditched me!" Naruto complained. Kakashi obviously knew what the Sannin was doing.

' _Either writing the next Icha Icha or doing some errands for the Sandaime. But still, I didn't know he would be taking on another student. Well, I guess he would take Naruto since he is sensei's successor.'_ Kakashi thought.

"Anyways, see ya guys later!" Naruto said, jumping into the forest to leave. Kakashi sighed as he saw him disappear.

' _You always attract so much trouble, Naruto. Just be careful.'_

* * *

Naruto immediately went to Training Ground Three and summoned clones to level up the Rasengan.

While Naruto himself was relaxing, he remembered something. He completely forgot about it, even though it could've made his training dozens of times better.

"Create Dungeon!" Naruto shouted, causing a text box to appear in front of him.

The text box showed options on how he could edit the dungeon. Including what type of dungeon, and what the level ranges of enemies would be. But the option that stood out the most was Hyper Time. Naruto remembered that if he used that option, that time would move much faster. As in, one day in the real world, meant one year in the dungeon. He didn't have it before since it wasn't leveled up enough. Naruto only recently unlocked it.

"I have two weeks left, or 14 days. That means if I stay there until the exams, then I'll be 26 years old!" Naruto exclaimed, before frowning.

"Being an old man isn't something I want, so I guess I'll stay in there for only a year." Naruto planned. He setup the options so that there were no mobs, with time moving faster only.

He pressed confirm and the space-time around him changed. The landscape, however, didn't change at all. He did notice that the clones disappeared. They were probably still in the real world, though.

"I think I can go all out here! Let's do this!"

* * *

A certain red-haired boy with a gourd on his back was sitting on the roof of an important structure called Kikyo Castle. It was usually used diplomacy, but tonight, it was different. The full moon was on full display, and to the red head, that wasn't a good thing.

A bandaged slouched young ninja with noticeably long white sleeves suddenly approached the boy that was sitting on the roof.

"You know, I was planning on killing when you were asleep. But this whole time, you haven't even blinked an eye." Dosu stated, his sleeves flapping through the air.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked, the wind blowing his hair and revealing the "Love" kanji symbol that was embedded onto his forehead.

"To put it simply, you'll be a huge threat in the exams, so I may as well take you down now." Dosu replied while revealing the Resonating Echo Speaker attached to his arm.

"Is that all?"

"Well, there is also the fact that I want to defeat Sasuke." Dosu added, making Gaara twitch almost unnoticeably.

 _'I'll prove to Orochimaru that I'm more than just a pawn, but first, I'll defeat this nuisance to destroy their plans entirely..._ ' Dosu thought as he aimed his Resonating Echo Speaker at him.

* * *

At the other side of the area at another building was, Baki, the sand team's leader, and a certain white-haired boy named Kabuto. They were watching the situation from afar.

"Interesting." Kabuto commented. "Looks like he decided to rebel. Oh well." Kabuto shrugged.

"Gaara is our secret weapon in this invasion, so it's his funeral." Baki claimed confidently.

"Yes, but Dosu is not one to be underestimated." Kabuto replied, pushing his glasses up a bit. "But the ones _to_ be underestimated are those leaf ninja..." Kabuto said as he suddenly nodded his head. Baki nodded back, and suddenly Shunshinned in a swirl of sand.

' _Damn_.' a brown-haired leaf ninja formely known to be the proctor of the Chunin Exams thought as he leaped through the village. He was a solid kilometer away, but he knew that wasn't enough. ' _I must give this information to the Sandaime.'_

Hayato abruptly stopped, landing ontop of the black roof of some random tall office building. There stood Baki, who had his arms across his chest.

"Hmph, what do we have here?" Baki asked as he narrowed his revealed eye.

Hayato shifted, getting his grip onto his sword. "Sorry, but I'm not obligated to answer."

Baki put his hands out in front of him in a fist, signifying he was ready to fight. "Sorry, but I can't let you go. You've learned a bit too much."

Hayato gripped his sword's hilt tightly. "About that, I'm not sorry." he responded as he unsheathed his sword and charged at Baki.

Along the way, Hayato summoned two Shadow Clones, the clones leaving afterimages as they charged at Baki with swords in hand.

Baki looked at the two clones who were charging at him from his left and right side. ' _This is-_

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" Baki heard Hayato shout. The sand ninja looked up to see Hayato with his sword charged up behind his back. Baki could do nothing as the Tokubetsu-Jounin swung his sword at his right shoulder, with the sword making complete contact.

The wind blew as Hayato held his sword in Baki's shoulder. After a couple seconds, he finally took it out. Or at least he tried anyway.

"Not bad. To be able to use Dance of the Crescent Moon at such a young age is most impressive." Baki complimented. He held Hayato's sword with bare hand, stopping the Konoha ninja from moving. The sword cut through Baki's flak jacket, but not he himself unfortunately

"You're sword is quite magnificent too, but compared to my Blade of Wind, it is simply satisfactory." Baki stated as chakra appeared from his fingertips, before materialising it into a near invisible blade.

"What-!" Hayato could say, before getting assaulted by a gust of wind. He screamed in pain, and after a solid minute of getting wrecked by the powerful whirlwind, he dropped to the ground, his body now mutilated.

Baki smirked. "You were good, but it's over." he said as Baki then looked back towards the direction of Kikyo Castle, where Dosu and Gaara were about to fight. "It's your turn now, Gaara. Prove yourself as Suna's ultimate weapon."

"I wonder what's faster...? Your sand, or my sound." Dosu asked threateningly.

Gaara's gourd cracked, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Naruto's clones had been training for a day straight, with some popping away. There were only fifty clones left, and the original wasn't here yet.

That was until they saw a weird space-time rift, revealing the real Naruto. They were a bit surprised from his appearance. He looked a bit taller, and his clothes didn't really fit him. But that wasn't important as he immediately fell over. This caused the clones to disappear, one by one. Naruto was flat on the ground, unconscious from doing whatever he did in the other dimension.

Suddenly, a mysterious man cladded in black appeared. He picked Naruto up and took him to the hospital. He left the boy in front of the hospital doors. The doctors immediately took him in and started treating him. The man left without anyone knowing he was there.

* * *

"He sure sleeps a lot...how troublesome." a lazy voice commented.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Shikamaru. He looked around, and saw that he was in a hospital, with the the heart monitor clearly indicating it.

"Shikamaru? What're you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, I heard that you were sleeping for two whole weeks. I just had to check up on you. But you seem fine. What happened? Intense training or what?" Shikamaru asked him. Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess? I kinda forgot." Naruto admitted, before realizing what Shikamaru said. "TWO WEEKS!? How!? When are the exams happening!?" He demanded.

"Quiet down! It's tomorrow!" Shikamaru answered. Naruto sighed, but then his stomach suddenly growled loudly.

' _I guess training for a year without eating would put me in pretty bad shape...I wonder how I didn't need to eat before, though...?'_ Naruto wondered, trying to think of an explanation. But he didn't need to think for long, as a voice inside his head answered the question for him.

 ** _'You didn't need to eat because of me. I converted my chakra into the necessary nutrients for your pathetic body. How do you think you lived off of ramen for most of your life? I couldn't have my host weak. You should be thanking me.'_** The Kyuubi answered proudly. Naruto silently thanked him, and went back to his conversation with Shikamaru.

"Long shot, but do you have any food on you?"

"Yeah. It was meant for Chouji, but he wasn't allowed to eat them." Shikamaru said, pulling out a basket filled with fruits.

"What happened to Chouji? Was he really that badly hurt by Dosu?" Naruto asked incredulously. Shikamaru sighed.

"Kind of. All he got was a stomach ache. It suddenly happened when we were training. The doctors said it was due to too much barbeque and exercise. And since that guy Dosu already messed up his water systems, he got extreme cramps, ya know?" Shikamaru explained as simply as he could.

"Oh, unlucky." Naruto commented, munching on an apple. As Naruto was eating, he suddenly remembered an old friend.

"Wait, shouldn't Lee be here? Let's go check on him!" Naruto said, dragging Shikamaru along. They got directions from a couple doctors in the hallway, who directed them to room 311. Once they reached his room, they saw Lee, who was looking out the window with a sad expression.

"Hey, Bushy-Brows! How are you feeling?" Naruto asked his rival. Lee was surprised that he was here, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hello, Naruto and Shikamaru. I am doing fine. Congrats on making it to the exam." Lee congratulated with a bit of glum.

"Thanks, I guess...hey, wanna play a game?" Naruto asked Lee.

"What kind of game?" Lee asked curiously.

"How about shougi?" Shikamaru suggested.

Shikamaru searched for a shogi board, fortunately finding one under Lee's bed. Of course, Lee and Naruto didn't know how to play, so Shikamaru had to teach them. The first match was Shikamaru versus Lee. The match was obviously won by Shikamaru. If there was anything Shikamaru was serious about, it was shougi.

' _Jeez. Look at_ _Shikamaru_! _Level 35 already!'_ Naruto thought, impressed. He looked over his own stats and grinned in satisfaction.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv65**

 **HP: 210,000**

 **CP: 210,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 70**

 **DEX: 150**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 66**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 2,800,000**

 **EXP: 965,000 XP to Level 66**

 _'I still can't believe how much Ryo I got from killing those mobs over and over again. Over 2 freakin' million Ryo! Even so, I definitely could have gotten to a higher level if I wasn't so busy creating new jutsu's. Man, did they take a long time to make. Still, level 65 isn't bad at all.'_ Naruto thought, before Shikamaru called him out.

"Hey, Naruto. Wanna play?"

"Heh. Sure, why not?" Naruto replied, even though he knew was probably going to lose.

The match was actually surprisingly close, but Shikamaru won in the end since he had far more experience in the game. Although Naruto did suspect Shikamaru wasn't trying at all.

"Man! You're awesome at this, Shikamaru!" Naruto complimented. Shikamaru just smiled.

"I guess. You're surprisingly not bad yourself."

"Surprisingly!? I'll have you know I'm a renowned checkers player." Naruto said jokingly. They all laughed.

After an hour, they needed to leave since Lee needed treatment. Using five out of the Eight Gates really gave a toll on his body.

However, Naruto and Shikamaru were going to leave anyway since tomorrow was a big day. They couldn't miss it. But still, there was one lingering thought on Naruto's mind.

' _How did I get here, anyway? I remember my clones saw someone. Whoever it was, they probably had knowledge on my Gamer ability...'_

 ** _(A/N Naruto has obviously become a lot stronger in the one year dungeon. But it will become increasingly difficult to level up as it requires more XP.)_**


	21. The Chunin Exam Final!

The big day had finally arrived. It was time for the chunin exam finals. Naruto got up early to do some warmups, but realized something was wrong. His clothes didn't fit him properly; his jacket barely reached his wrist and his pants didn't even come close to his ankles.

Naruto decided it was time for a new pair of clothing. He went out to get a new outfit, even though he knew the villagers would overprice it. He decided to go to very popular clothing shop that only elites would go to. He made tons of money from completing missions and killing mobs in dungeons.

Naruto couldn't pick out an outfit, so instead he made a custom one. He ordered for a black jacket with an orange hoodie, a white muscle t-shirt that had an orange Uzumaki symbol on it, and black Anbu style pants with two shuriken pouches. He also asked for fingerless gloves and new black sandals to add to the odd style.

Naruto ordered five of each, and he gave the store his measurements. After paying 300,000 Ryo, the clerk said it would be ready in three hours, just in time for the exam.

* * *

All the participants had arrived, expect for Naruto and Sasuke. They had a couple minutes left until the event started, and there was no sign of either of them showing up. That was until they saw someone walking quickly towards the stadium from the entrance.

"Sorry, proctor. I was a bit late because I had to pick up my clothes." Naruto explained. The villagers had obviously taken their time to deliver them. He was wearing his new clothes, though he had his black jacket unzipped to reveal the Uzumaki symbol on his white muscle shirt. He was now 5'4, which was pretty impressive for a 12 year old. He wasn't incredibly good-looking, but he wasn't bad either.

As soon as he reached the other candidates, Naruto immediately noticed that there was a different proctor. The new proctor, Genma Shiranui, nodded and told him to stand next to Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

"Hm? Hey, Naruto."

"Ya know, I was planning on having this epic entrance. But then I thought it would too troublesome, ya know?" Naruto told his lazy friend. Shikamaru grinned.

"You're learning. The art of laziness is hard to master, young one." Shikamaru joked. They laughed like a bunch of idiots, but the proctor immediately ruined their fun.

"Shut up, you two. Stand up straight and face the crowd."

"What a party-pooper..." Naruto mumbled.

They complied anyway, and faced the crowd. Naruto was a bit surprised from the amount of people there. There were feudal lords and other important people. But as he was looking around, he saw Sakura, Ino, Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba, Asuma, Guy and Lee together. He waved at them, and they happily waved back.

He then noticed that Sasuke wasn't here. But he couldn't dwell on it for long since the Sandaime had something to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Chunin Exam Tournament! We will now begin the tournament with the eight that have passed the preliminaries! Please enjoy yourselves!"

' _Eight? So did Dosu get eliminated, or did Sasuke?'_ Naruto wondered. The proctor answered his question however.

"Before we start this tournament, here are the new matches." Genma brought out a piece of paper, showing the new matchups.

 **Naruto Uzumaki VS Neji Hyuuga**

 **Gaara of the Desert VS Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Shino Aburame VS Kankuro**

 **Temari VS Shikamaru Nara**

"What happened? Did Dosu die, or what?" Naruto asked curiously. At the other side of the line of participants, Gaara smirked, which only Temari picked up on.

' _Did...did Gaara actually kill that sound ninja?'_ Temari asked herself fearfully.

The proctor simply ignored Naruto's question though, and instead told them the rules.

"The arena may be different, but the rules are the same as the preliminaries; the match will end when a candidate dies or gives. I will also stop the match if necessary, so I expect no arguments. The first match will be...Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga. Everyone else, please go to the spectator area." Genma told them. Naruto and Neji stayed at the centre of the arena, while the rest went to their designated area.

* * *

"Do you think Naruto will win?" Ino asked the group. They were all unsure, but Hinata hoped that he would. All the ninja that saw the preliminaries were looking forward to match, wondering if Naruto could actually pull it off again.

"If anyone can do it, it's Naruto." Sakura said confidently. The others just nodded, and focused on the match.

At the opposite side of the arena was Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. They obviously had to disagree.

"Watch carefully, Hanabi. There is no Hyuuga that has inherited the Byakugan as strong as him. He easily surpasses both you and your sister." Hiashi said, shocking the younger Hyuuga. They both carefully observed Neji, thinking that he had already won the match.

Orochimaru, disguised as the Kazekage, was looking intently at Naruto. As soon as he saw him, he felt a weird aura around him. He immediately knew he was different from before.

* * *

Neji and Naruto stood across from each other. The atmosphere was intense, and they both had no intention of losing. Naruto used this opportunity to observe him.

 **Name: Neji Hyuuga**

 **Class: Hyuuga Branch Family Genin**

 **Level: Lv55**

 **HP: 180,000**

 **CP: 60,000**

 **STR: 75**

 **STM: 60**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 70**

 **LUK: 175**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan**

' _So he still has that incredible LUK, huh? I remember whenever he landed an attack on Hinata that a "Critical Hit" text would appear. I guess higher LUK means that he would get more critical hits. That LUK may be a problem...'_ Naruto thought a bit worriedly. The proctor didn't give him a chance to come up with a plan however, as he immeaditely initiated the match.

"Begin!"

Naruto looked at Neji, trying to come up with a plan, before realizing something.

"You look like you want to say something..." Neji stated confidently.

"Kinda..I just realized that...I'm taller than you!" Naruto exclaimed. He used his hands to show the difference. He was at least an inch taller than him.

' _Finally...I'm not the shortest anymore...'_ Naruto thought happily.

"Hmph. Make jokes while you can. I'll be sure to knock that grin away soon!"

Neji charged at Naruto with his Byakugan fully activated. The prodigy knew he couldn't hold back against him.

Naruto simply grinned as he easily caught Neji's gentle fist strike. He tightened his grip on Neji's hand, almost crushing it. He then kneed Neji in the stomach, stunning him, and roundhouse-kicked him in the face, sending him flying into one of the stadium's trees. Naruto blinked, a bit surprised at his own strength. He was used to mercilessly killing mobs and monsters, not regular ninjas.

Neji slowly stood up and angrily looked at Naruto. He took a deep breath, calming himself down, and went into his gentle fist stance. He waited for Naruto to make a move.

Naruto looked at Neji, and realized that he switched from offense to defense.

' _Smart.'_ Naruto knew that Neji's Byakugan allowed him to easily see his movements. And he was probably used to high-speeds too, since he trained with speedsters such as Lee and Guy.

 _'I'll just have to overpower him...'_ Naruto thought. He sprinted towards Neji, summoning twenty shadow clones along with him. All of them, expect the original, jumped at Neji. Neji smirked, and spinned around, somehow creating a chakra barrier.

"Rotation!"

The chakra barrier, known as Rotation (or Raiten), deflected and destroyed the clones. The move had put Hiashi into awe; how had a child of the branch family used the Eight-TriGrams: Palm Rotation?

Naruto was slightly impressed, but his spirit didn't waver. He was still confident that he could beat him.

"Pretty good, Neji...but do you wanna see something cool?" Naruto asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Prepare to witness a legendary jutsu, passed down by-"

"Just do it!" Neji interrupted impatiently. He wasn't here to play around, he was here to fight!

"So many party-poopers..." Naruto mumbled. Neji growled, having enough of his jokes.

"Okay, okay, fine! Here goes...Rasengan!"

Naruto held out his hand, forming a ball of chakra. In his one year of training, his rasengan had become very powerful, becoming as potent as Jiraiya's. He had even created multiple variations of it. But he didn't plan to use them just yet.

The crowd, however, had their jaws on the floor. The ninjas especially, as that was their beloved Yondaime's signature jutsu.

 _'Who taught him that?'_ Was the collective thought of the higher ranking ninjas. They were at the edge of their seats, waiting to see what he would do. The younger ninjas were a bit confused however.

"What is that jutsu?" Lee asked his teacher.

"That's the Rasengan. A jutsu only used by the Yondaime and Lord Jiraiya. It's incredibly hard to learn. It took the Yondaime 3 years to make it." Guy explained. The genins were a bit surprised, and carefully looked at Naruto's new jutsu.

Naruto grinned at everyone's reaction, and charged at Neji, who was already preparing his own defense.

"Rotation!"

"Rasengan!"

The two jutsus clashed, a huge explosion consuming the arena. The shockwave was enough to blind the crowd. All that was left was dust, and the winner.

Neji stood in front of the beaten Naruto, who was on the ground.

"My Rotation counters almost any jutsu. You had no chance." Neji stated proudly. Genma was about to call the match, before Naruto just...popped into smoke.

"Wow! You actually beat my clone! Not bad..." Naruto complimented as he revealed himself behind a tree.

Neji just looked at him in shock and fear. He used all of his chakra on Rotation to counter Naruto's Rasengan, but knowing that it was only a clone...

Neji swallowed his fear and charged at Naruto with whatever energy he had left. Naruto immediately turned serious, his change in demeanour not going unnoticed by the higher ranking ninja.

He easily dodged all of Neji's gentle fist attacks. His attacks were much slower than before, so he was able to easily dodge and slap them away.

Naruto found a small opening and punched Neji in the ribs as hard as he could, before finishing him off with a kick in the exact same spot. The audience heard a loud crack, and knew it was over. Neji slid across the arena and collapsed onto the his knees, seemingly unable to continue. Naruto walked over to the lowered Neji, wanting to say something to him.

"You're a strong guy, Neji, so I was disappointed when I found out you believed in this stupid destiny crap. Quit it and move on, so next time, we can fight for fun and without all this talk." Naruto said, before turning around, waiting for the final verdict.

Neji gritted his teeth together, holding his ribs in pain. "You...you know nothing."

Naruto turned around, looking intently him. "I don't. So explain it to me until I do."

Neji growled, slowly standing up, and walking up to him with shaky legs. "My father..." he muttered in pain, "...died due those in the Main House...it was an incident that involved the kidnapping of Lady Hinata, and my father paid the price...and I'm supposed to live with that?" Neji asked in disbelief. "I can't even...even move up to the Main Family no matter how hard I try or how long I work. The reason...?" Neji asked almost no one.

"...it was simply due to my heritage...my parents, my father...something that I can't control, no matter what I do. That is how and why destiny exists. There will always be things that you cannot control, but the one who controls all those things you cannot...is destiny." Neji concluded, stopping his slow walk right in front of Naruto.

"I see, and you used Hinata as your scapegoat, right? Someone who was in the Main Household, someone who represents your pain, and who was directly involved in the killing of you father." Naruto summed up quite simply. Neji nodded slowly.

"Well, now that'll all be over. No more hatred for you. No more hatred toward Hinata." Naruto said, making Neji growl.

"What can you do!? My hatred-"

"-will now be directed towards me." Naruto cut in. "I'll take everything you hate, all your agony. I assume you wanna defeat anyone who stands in the way of protecting Hinata and the Main Household, right? Well, I'll take it. I'm more than capable.."

Neji's eyes were covered darkly, and he suddenly took his headband off, revealing a green curse mark with an odd symbol. "...this curse on my forehead...it's something brought to all males that are not in the Main House. Do you know how that feels? To have a stamp on your head from something you didn't even do or want?"

Naruto's eyes suddenly softened. "Oh, yeah...I definitely know how _that_ feels..." Naruto said nostalgically, making Neji blink in surprise. Gaara also narrowed his eyes, listening to the conversation in curiosity. "Well, come on, who cares? You're not the only special one around here, Neji."

Neji growled angrily. "What did you-!"

"Everyone goes through pain, even Hinata." Naruto stated, much to the surprise of Neji and even the watching Hinata in the stands. "Your reasons for almost killing her make sense to a _certain_ extent, and I don't outright blame you for doing it, but that still doesn't give you the right to hurt her the way you did. It wasn't as if it was her fault she was born in the Main House, or if the kidnapping was from her will. It wasn't." Naruto said firmly, leaving almost no arguments from Neji.

"I'm pretty she was also hurting whenever you were, feeling bad for something you both couldn't control. And now that you mention it, in that aspect, you two are similar." Naruto said, sounding ignorant in Neji's ears and making him snap.

"Quiet!" Neji roared, activating his Byakugan and charging right at Naruto even though one of his ribs was cracked. Naruto didn't visibly react; Neji's reaction was predictable and it made sense.

Because of that, Naruto simply side-stepped Neji's powerful gentle fist strike, and elbowed him in the back of the neck, forcing the prodigy to fall down face-down. Naruto looked at Neji's face-planted head, which was slowly turning towards him angrily.

"You know, you're incredible and you have a lot of my respect." Naruto said sincerly, making Neji's eyes widen. "Unlike me, you're a genius. So stop believing in this fate crap. You're better than that. Telling people that they can't do something is stupid. And I think that..." Naruto paused, almost unsure, "... _you're_ also trying to defy fate. I hope the next we meet, you'll be a better person." Naruto walked away, already knowing the final verdict.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd had exploded, clapping and cheering for the winner. The match had been incredible. No one expected Naruto to win against the Hyuuga prodigy so easily. All of Naruto's friends cheered for him loudly. And even though she wasn't outwardly cheering, Hinata was really happy. Naruto scratched the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

' _That was kinda embarrassing...and cool. I was acting like a hero or something.'_ Naruto thought, before quickly walking to where Shikamaru and Shino were.

"That was pretty awesome, Naruto! Where the hell did you learn to fight like that?" Shikamaru asked curiously. Even Shino was interested in the conversation.

"It's natural talent." Naruto answered playfully.

"Natural talent? From the dead last? That's hard to believe." Shikamaru joked. They laughed, and waited for the next match. However, Sasuke wasn't here yet.

"The guy is obviously trying to build up his match, and do this epic entrance. I bet you a million ryo it'll happen!" Naruto said to his peers, who agreed with him. It was part of Sasuke's nature to act cool.

The Hokage and Kazekage decided to postpone Gaara and Sasuke's match. They sent the message to the proctor, who then informed everyone of the change.

"Ladies and gentlemen! An examinee has not arrived yet, so we will be delaying the next match. Instead, we will carry on the third match. Kankuro versus Shino!"

"Nope! I quit!" Kankuro immediately said, annoying everyone in the arena. There was no way he would reveal his puppet techniques so soon. They needed to be in peak performance, while also having Gaara go first.

"...fine. Shikamaru Nara and Temari. You two are up." Genma said impatiently. Everyone was here to watch battles between ninjas, not battles from cowards. And it certainly wouldn't help any of their villages if none of their ninjas fought.

 _'I think I should just quit like the last guy...'_ Shikamaru thought lazily before hearing the most menacing voice he had ever heard.

"I swear to god Shikamaru, if you quit, no medic ninja alive will be able to fix what I do to you." Naruto threatened, somehow reading his mind. Shikamaru gulped, and immediately sprinted down to face Temari.

 _'What a scary guy! I'd rather face her than him...'_

"Begin!"

The first thing Shikamaru did was...run behind a tree.

Temari sweat dropped, but instantly turned serious when she saw a shadow coming towards her. She leaped back until the shadow stopped extending, and marked the limit.

 _'15m and 32cm is the limit of his shadow. That's, of course, assuming the stage wall is extending it.'_ Temari calculated. She prepared her fan and used her signature jutsu.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" A huge burst of wind was created from her fan, slightly cutting the trees. Shikamaru had to keep himself behind the tree to avoid any damage.

After the attack was over, Temari looked around to find Shikamaru, but instead saw shurikens being thrown at her. She easily blocked the shurikens with her fan, but then saw Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. She smirked, confident that it wouldn't reach her.

But she was wrong.

The shadow kept extending, causing her to leap back in surprise. She barely avoided his shadow and looked at Shikamaru in anger, who was noticeably missing his jacket.

"I see what you're trying to do. You're buying time so that the sun sets more. The more the sun sets, the longer the shadow of the stadium, which will in turn lengthen _your_ shadow. Pretty clever, I must say." Temari smirked at the challenge, not noticing the object over her.

"Temari, look out!" Kankuro warned loudly.

Temari looked up, and saw a kunai being held in the air by Shikamaru's jacket. She realized that it was creating a shadow, and immediately jumped back. Shikamaru used the jacket's shadow to extend his jutsu even more.

Temari kept jumping back, trying her best to avoid the shadow. However, after ten metres, the limit of Shikamaru' shadow had finally reached, and Temari realized she needed to end it soon.

' _His shadow will extending if I keep the battle going. Meaning, I have to finish it now. First, I'll create a clone and use it as a diversion. Then, once it's caught by his shadow, I'll come in and finish him off.'_ Temari planned. She started forming hand seals and created a clone. The clone ran towards Shikamaru, and as planned, he caught the clone in his shadow.

Temari smirked, and jumped at Shikamaru with her fan, smashing him. But she blinked in surprise when her fan went right through him, and into the ground. Temari tried picking her fan back up, but realized that she couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession, complete." Shikamaru said confidently from behind.

"What the...!? How!?" Temari demanded.

"It was quite simple, really. I knew that you would get impatient and try attacking me directly. So, I prepared myself for that and made a regular clone. But to be honest, I didn't expect you to also make a clone, but it worked out in the end, so it's fine." Shikamaru explained.

"You...you...!"

"You've got your back turned, and I can just throw this shuriken to finish you off. Give up." Shikamaru said, prepared to give the final blow. Temari couldn't move, and only had one option.

"I...I...I give up." Temari hesitantly said.

"Winner, Shikamaru Nara!" Genma announced. The crowd had once again exploded. The leaf ninja were surprised at Shikamaru's win, and cheered loudly for him. As Shikamaru reached the candidate's area, Naruto patted him on the back.

"Nice win, Shikamaru! Looks like the outcasts are proving themselves, eh?" Naruto said happily. In the inside though, he was shocked. Temari was level 46, yet Shikamaru, who was level 35, won against her. That's a 11 level difference, yet he still somehow won.

 _'Shikamaru's intelligence is not to be messed with. Seriously.'_ Naruto thought, very impressed.

Shikamaru just sighed, though.

 _'I wanted to give up, but I knew Naruto would've killed me. Man, this is so troublesome, I'm out of chakra now...'_ Shikamaru thought lazily. Of course, the older ninjas were already rating his performance, and comparing it to Naruto's.

"Shikamaru possesses quick decision-making skills and leadership. That's perfect for a chunin. Too bad he's not motivated, or else he would be more fit for the job." Asuma said aloud.

"How about Naruto?" Sakura asked the jounins.

"Hard to say, really. He's obviously much flashier than Shikamaru. But I couldn't really gauge anything off his match against Neji. He was just holding back too much." Asuma told the genin.

Temari, on the other hand, was being scolded by his brother and sensei.

"How could you lose, Temari? Now, we might not get as many clients for the village!" Kankuro berated.

"Well, first of all, I didn't use my full power! Plus, the invasion matter more!" Temari snapped back. Of course, the siblings kept bickering. Gaara had no interest in their argument, and was instead just waiting for Sasuke to arrive.

* * *

The next match was Sasuke's, but there was still no sign of him. Naruto was growing impatient.

"This guy is actually starting to annoy me..." Naruto said, speaking for most of the crowd and genins.

Most people were growing restless and wanted the match. The Sandaime decided that Sasuke had 10 minutes, or else he would be eliminated. The sand genin were worried that Gaara killed Sasuke, just like he did with Dosu.

Of course, just as Genma's watch ticked to ten minutes, Sasuke showed up with Kakashi. Predictably, they arrived in a swirl of leaves with their backs to eachother. Naruto just sighed at both their lateness and flashiness.

"Name?" Genma asked, even though he knew who he was.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He replied cooly.

"Sorry to ask this, but is he disqualified?" Kakashi asked worriedly. Genma shook his head.

"No. You made it just in time." Genma answered. Kakashi sighed, and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well, good luck." Kakashi shunshined to where Guy and the others were. Naruto and Shikamaru followed him shortly.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, walking up to him.

"Hey, Naruto...wait, have you gotten taller?" Kakashi asked. He was a lot taller than he was before.

"Nope, you just got shorter. Anyways, what did you teach Sasuke? Some cool new jutsus or what?" Naruto asked, curious to know what Sasuke learned.

"We were training until the last minute, but you'll just have to wait and see..." Kakashi said ominously. Naruto didn't want to wait, and immediately observed both contestants. "Observe." He muttered as quietly as possible.

 **Name: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Class: Uchiha Genin**

 **Level: Lv53**

 **HP: 150,000**

 **CP: 65,000**

 **STR: 100**

 **STM: 55**

 **DEX: 120**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Lightning**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**

 _ **'**_ _Sasuke's gotten a lot stronger! But he's still weaker than me, and even Neji.'_ Naruto commented, before moving on to Gaara, who was shaking in excitement to fight.

"Observe."

 **Name: Gaara of the Desert**

 **Class: Suna Gennin Jinchuriki**

 **Level: Lv55**

 **HP: 90,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: 10**

 **STM: 30**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: (60-40)20**

 **WIS: (50-40)10**

 **LUK: 40**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Magnet**

 **Special Ability: Sand Manipulation**

 **Status Effect: Madness (-40 for INT & ****WIS)**

 _'His status effect has gotten worse...from -20 to_ - _40_!' Naruto exclaimed. _'Sasuke could use that to his advantage. But more importantly, I wonder how Gaara got so much stronger? Was because of the tailed beast in him?'_ Naruto wondered, before realizing something else. ' _Huh? Neji and Gaara are both around the same level...I wonder who would've won if they fought each other.'_ Naruto pondered about the hypothetical battle for a second, before focusing back on the match.

The two opponents faced off against each other, eager to prove themselves.

"Begin!"

Gaara, being the crazy guy he was, started talking to himself. He held his head, as if something was in his head.

"Don't get so mad, mother...I know I made you absorb...foul blood last time...but this time...but this time...it'll taste better..." Gaara said insanely. He took off the cork on his gourd, which released sand that surrounded him protectively.

' _What is this guy talking about...?'_ Naruto and Sasuke both thought.

Gaara slowly composed himself, and was ready for battle again. Sasuke threw a couple shuriken, but Gaara's sand easily blocked them. But as soon as that happened, Sasuke flashed behind Gaara, and punched him in the face, sending him flying.

Of course, Gaara's sand cushioned his landing, and all Sasuke really did was crack his armour of sand. Gaara slowly stood up from the floating sand, his armour also repairing itself. Naruto was a bit surprised at his style of fighting.

 _'Interesting...so he uses the sand for defense...I wonder if uses it for offense too?'_ Naruto wondered, genuinely interested in the fight.

Gaara raised his hands towards Sasuke, sending his sand right at him. However, Sasuke disappeared again, avoiding if completely. Gaara growled, and before he knew it, was hit in the face once again.

Sasuke kept disappearing in Gaara's eyes, and his sand just couldn't keep up. Sasuke was able to land a couple hits, but they didn't really do any significant damage. As Naruto watched the fight, he realized what Kakashi did.

"I see. So you used Sasuke's sharingan to copy my moves, right?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hehe. Yeah, we did." Kakashi admitted sheepishly. Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"That was pretty stupid of you. His body can barely handle going at that level of speed. He'll run out of stamina before he can actually do any damage." Naruto told Kakashi. His sensei just shook his head.

"That wasn't the main reason why we had him build up speed. There was something else, just you wait." Kakashi told him confidently.

Gaara and Sasuke were at a stalemate, neither losing ground. Sasuke tried to do damage, but Gaara kept his armour up to nullify all damage. But because it took so much chakra, Gaara had to resort to his final defense.

Gaara quickly enveloped himself with his sand like a shell, making it more dense and hard. Sasuke tried stopping him, though.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke released a small barrage of fire balls, but they couldn't do anything to Gaara's sand.

' _I didn't know sand could be this strong...looks like I'll have to use that!'_ Sasuke thought, jumping on the stadium wall. He closed his eyes, before quickly opening them again, revealing the Sharingan with two tomoes in one eye, and three in the other. Sasuke then formed some hand seals, and held out his hand under him.

Suddenly, lightning appeared in Sasuke's hand, creating the distinct sound of a thousand birds chirping. Guy immeaditely recognised the technique.

"So you taught him Chidori, huh? First Naruto, now him? You're teaching your students some dangerous techniques." Guy said seriously.

"Looks who's talking. You're the one who taught Lee the eight gates. And what do you mean Naruto? I didn't teach him anything like that!" Kakashi snapped back.

"I think he's talking about the Rasengan." Naruto answered.

"The Rasengan!? When!? How!?" Kakashi demanded. Naruto just shrugged. He really didn't want to explain.

"I'll tell you later. Let's focus on the match first, I think Sasuke's about to make his move." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention back on the match.

Sasuke sprinted down, his new lightning jutsu in hand. The sphere around Gaara tried stopping him by creating spikes, but Sasuke easily saw through them and avoided them quite easily. Sasuke thrusted his jutsu at the sand sphere, creating a hole in it. Sasuke smirked, thinking he won. But then, Gaara screamed.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed in desperate pain. Sasuke felt something grab his arm, and tried pulling back. He used a bit of lightning chakra, and was able to pull his arm back from the shell. But as Sasuke did that, he also dragged Shukaku's arm out.

All the spectators looked in shock as they saw the demon's arm. But luckily, the arm quickly went back into the shell. Naruto felt knots in his stomach, thinking that something bad was about to happen.

Afterwards, the sand shell broke, revealing Gaara. But this time, Gaara was wounded, evident from the blood coming from his shoulder.

 _'Me...I'm...I'm injured...'_ Gaara thought in complete surprise and fear.

Suddenly, light pink feathers started floating down from the sky, putting everyone to sleep. Of course, Naruto didn't fall for it.

"Kai!" Naruto released a decent bit of chakra, and broke the genjutsu. The higher ranking ninjas also did the same. However, not everyone was able to counter it, and most of the genin fell asleep.

Immediately after, smoke engulfed the kage's box. The Kazekage, or Orochimaru in disguise, grabbed the Sandaime and took him to the roof.

Giant snakes were also summoned. They positioned themselves around Konoha's perimeter, and were to set to destroy the village from the outside.

Everyone knew the invasion had finally begun.

The Anbu immediately went after their hokage, but it was too late.

"Four Violet Flames Formation!"

Four sound ninja casted, creating a violet barrier around Orochimaru and the Sandaime. An Anbu tried getting in, but as soon as he touched the barrier, his body burned up. All the leaf ninja could only look in fear as their leader was being held captive by the Kazekage. Of course, the Sandaime knew who the Kazekage really was.

"Take off that mask, Orochimaru. I don't think I taught you to be a coward."

"Hmph. And I tried so hard to be secretive..." Orochimaru said as he took off his face mask. He then let go of the Sandaime, and the two began to battle.

* * *

On the other hand, the jounins were protecting the people in the stadium. Kakashi and Guy had their backs to each other, easily taking down the sound ninjas.

"I'm worried about the Sandaime. Orochimaru will no doubt go after his head." Guy said to his rival.

"The Sandaime is our hokage, so have some faith in him. But we do have to be worried about something. Sasuke went after Gaara, and he's apparently a part of the invasion. We'll have to send someone after him." Kakashi said, kicking a sound ninja in the face.

Naruto was also fighting, using Rasengans to completely destroy his opponents. But there were too many of them, so Naruto decided to even up the odds.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Immediately, a hundred and fifty Naruto clones were summoned. All the clones charged at the sound and sand ninja, giving the leaf ninjas a break.

"How do you like them apples!?" The original Naruto shouted. Kakashi suddenly had an idea.

"Naruto! I'm assigning you an A-rank mission! Leave your clones here, and go after Sasuke!" Kakashi ordered.

"Huh? But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"I have to stay here, but take Sakura and Shikamaru with you! Also..." Kakashi quickly got some blood and started forming hand seals. He put his hand on the ground, creating smoke and summoning a dog.

"Take Pakkun with you. He'll lead you to Sasuke. I'm counting on you!"

Naruto nodded and quickly grabbed Sakura, who somehow didn't fall for the genjutsu. They went up to Shikamaru, and Naruto instantly knew he was faking because he didn't have the "Genjutsu Effect" on him. When Sakura also realized this too, Pakkun bit his arm, immediately waking him up.

"Why the hell were you sleeping, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, his eye twitching.

"Tch! I didn't want to get involved. I don't even care about Sasuke." Shikamaru said. Naruto just sighed.

"Well, whatever. I'm going!" Naruto said, forming a rasengan in his hand to break the wall. He leaped through the wall, with Sakura following him. Pakkun bit Shikamaru's arm again, and dragged him through. Guy and Kakashi watched them go, stopping anyone who tried going after them.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Guy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they have Naruto. Plus, he has the Kyuubi as a last resort." Kakashi answered. Even though that was the case, Kakashi was still worried. He could only hope that they could find Sasuke in time...

* * *

Omake

Sasuke and Kakashi arrived in a swirl of leaves, shocking most of the crowd.

"Name?" Genma asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered cooly.

"Well sorry, Sasuke, but you're eliminated. Better luck next time." Genma said dully. Everyone went quiet, not believing what they heard. Gaara was fuming, almost prepared to release Shukaku.

"So...about that one million ryo?" Naruto asked selfishly.


	22. Konoha Crush I

Orochimaru and the Sandaime were serious, releasing a lot of killing intent towards eachother. So much so, that even the Anbu watching felt it.

"I won't be holding back." Orochimaru told his sensei.

"I don't expect you to. And I will finish you this time, Orochimaru!" The Sandaime said seriously.

Neither were going to go easy. It was a kage level battle that would no doubt go down in history.

The two ninjas charged at eachother, forming hand seals at the same time.

"Shuriken Shadow Clones!"

The Sandaime threw a couple shuriken, that multiplied into a hundred. Orochimaru smirked, ready to shake his sensei's world.

"Edo Tensei! First!"

Suddenly, a coffin emerged from the ground, and the Sandaime knew what jutsu he was using.

"Second!"

Another coffin rose, and the Sandaime knew he had to stop the third one.

"Thir-"

"I won't let you!"

The hundred shuriken that the Sandiame had created hit the third coffin, stopping it from being used.

 _'Oh well, the third one failed. I didn't expect it to work anyway...these two are enough.'_ Orochimaru thought, his plan not yet ruined. The coffins opened, revealing the bodies inside.

"S-Shodai, Nidaime..." The Sandaime stuttered, completely awe-struck at seeing the former hokages. The real battle was going to begin, and the Sandaime was already at a major disadvantage.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakkun were traveling through the forest outside Konoha. Pakkun was leading them to Sasuke, who was trying to follow and battle Gaara.

Naruto himself knew where to go since he had a map with him; the Gamer's map to be precise. It allowed him to find anyone that was in his reputation system, and that included Sasuke.

As they were traveling however, Pakkun picked up an unknown scent. He immediately realized that it was the enemy.

"Hey, you guys! Pick up your speed!" Pakkun said urgently.

"What's up? Is the enemy already after us?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. A total of eight...no, nine are after us. They don't know our exact location yet, but we'll have to lose them quickly." Pakkun told them.

After jumping through the forest for a couple more minutes, Pakkun suddenly stopped and dropped onto the ground.

"Let's retrace our foot steps. It'll look like we disappeared." Pakkun said to the team. They all quickly did as they were told, and went back to chasing after Sasuke.

The Sound ninja were only delayed for a couple minutes however, and they quickly found their footsteps and continued following after them. Pakkun quickly took note of this.

"They're gaining on us, and fast. They're all probably chunin level and above."

"How about an ambush? No matter what level they are, if we catch them by surprise, we can get an advantage." Sakura suggested. However, none of them agreed with it.

"It's not possible. For an ambush, there's two conditions you have to meet. First: we have to move and discover the enemy silently. Second: we have to secure a location to catch the enemy off guard and critically damage them. Afterwards, we have to quickly conceal ourselves." Shikamaru explained to her.

"Pakkun can easily take care of the first condition, but unfortunately, there's tons of problems in the second. We could've had an advantage here, but since we're dealing with Orochimaru, a former Konoha ninja, we'll have to throw that out the window. Plus, our pursuers were probably trained for this, and have a lot more experience in these types of situations." Naruto continued on.

"As for us, we have a kunoichi with no talent, a dog, a clone spammer, and me; the number one coward." Shikamaru deadpanned, making the others visibly twitch.

"Our only option is to fake an ambush, or in other words create a decoy. But, the person who carries this out will most likely...die." Shikamaru said seriously.

"Or...I could just send out some Shadow Clones." Naruto suggested casually.

"Huh...I forgot you could do that." Shikamaru admitted sheepishly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto summoned around thirty clones, and they immediately went towards the enemy's direction.

Naruto hoped that would be the last of them, since he was already running out of chakra, having only 10,000 CP left. The only thing keeping him going was his regeneration and Gamer's Body.

* * *

"Please prepare yourself, sensei. I'll be putting them in action now..."

Orochimaru got out two kunai with seals attached to them. He placed them on the back of their neck's, somehow going inside them.

"This seal will put them under my bidding, and with no arguments either. Careful Sarutobi-sensei.." Orochimaru said creepily. The Sandaime couldn't help but cry at seeing his former teachers.

"You two don't look a day older..."

"Go!"

The two dead hokage sprung to life and charged at the Sandaime, who quickly wiped his tears away.

Hashirama engaged Sarutobi in a battle of taijutsu, with neither backing down. Of course with Sarutobi being old, his reaction time wasn't as good, and Hashirama quickly got the upper hand. He was able to uppercut him in the jaw, and finish him with a roundhouse kick to the face. Tobirama followed up with a high level water jutsu while Sarutobi was on the ground.

"Water Style: Water Colliding Wave!"

Tobirama clapped his hands together, and formed a giant spiraling vortex of water around him. It exploded from the top and formed into a wave. It was about to crash down on Sarutobi, but he quickly stood up and countered it with his own jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!"

Sarutobi put his hands on the ground, and formed a giant wall made of earth in front of him. It was able to block Tobirama's jutsu, but Tobirama wasn't done yet.

"Water Style: Scattering Bullets Jutsu!"

Tobirama spat out a huge ball of water that separated into a hundred mini water projectiles. Sarutobi's earth wall broke into large pieces, forcing him to parkour through them. Hashirama used this opportunity to use one of his sacred jutsus.

"Secret Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence!"

Sarutobi landed on the ground, and was shocked to hear his former sensei's jutsu. He watched as trees emerged from the ground, and dodged their attempts at trapping him. Sarutobi was starting to get really worried.

 _'I don't know how long I can keep this up...'_

* * *

But Sarutobi wasn't the only one struggling. On the other side of Konoha were thirty Naruto clones. They were facing off against eight sound ninjas, with the ninth one hiding somewhere. All of them were chunin level, expect for the hidden ninja who was jounin level. Naruto knew in terms of overall power that he stood no chance, but when it came to techniques...that was another story.

"Hmph. It's just a kid trying to act tough with clones." One of them said cockily.

"It's quality, not quantity. And at least my strength didn't come from some snake pedophile." A clone snapped back.

 ** _'Seems kinda hypocritical...'_** The Kyuubi suddenly commented.

 _'I'm trying to fight here! So just shut up!'_

"We're not here for chit-chat. We're here...for your death!"

As if on cue, the hidden jounin came out of his hiding spot and destroyed ten of the Shadow Clones. The sound ninjas started laughing at the twenty clone's shocked expressions.

"Come on. Is this the best you can do?" The sound jounin asked mockingly. The others laughed, and Naruto knew he had to use one of his new techniques.

"Heh. This is something new I developed! Clone Absorbtion Jutsu!"

The sound stopped laughing, and watched as the clones melted into a blue aura. All of the aura (chakra) went into one single clone, increasing its chakra capacity by a twenty times.

The Clone Absorbtion Jutsu was made to counter the Shadow Clone's single weakness; chakra usage. The Shadow clone jutsu used a lot of chakra, and he needed a way to get that chakra back. The solution was Clone Absorbtion Jutsu, which got every clone's chakra and put it into one. A bonus was that it worked even if it was a clone.

But Naruto wasn't done yet. Oh no, he had a ton more moves to use. And the Kyuubi was happy to help.

 _'_ ** _I can't have you losing here, so take some of my chakra_.' ** The Kyuubi said a bit eagerly.

' _I'm just a clone, so why are you helping me?'_ Naruto asked curiously.

 _ **'...no reason...'**_

Naruto really wanted to know why, but he shook those thoughts away and focused on the current enemy. He formed two Rasengans; one in each hand, and charged at the sound ninjas.

"Rasengan Barrage!"

The attack effectively took down two of the sound ninjas, one of them being the jounin.

Another ninja tried punching him, but Naruto easily dodged it and countered with a upper cut to the jaw. While the ninja was in the air, Naruto appeared behind him and axe-kicked him down into the ground, effectively knocking the sound ninja out.

Only 6 were left, and they were frightened by the kid's power. But nevertheless, they charged at him, hoping to defeat him with numbers. Naruto smirked, and began forming the Rasengan again.

But this time, he applied wind chakra using his other hand. The result was...

"Wind Style: Rasengan!"

The shuriken-like ball of chakra created a bit of wind around him, scaring his opponents even more. Naruto sprinted, and thrusted the chakra sphere at one of the sound ninja's abdomen. The attack sent him flying through the air, while also taking two other sound ninjas with him. There were only three sound ninjas left, and the clone was running out of chakra. He needed to end it quick.

Naruto jumped in the air and axe-kicked one of them in the head, forcing the sound ninja's head to crash down into the ground. He then side-kicked the second sound ninja and followed it up with a kick to the stomach, before finally finishing the last sound ninja with a hard punch to the stomach.

' _Good thing I_ _caught them off guard, or else I definitely would've died!'_ He thought, panting tiredly.

The clone then bursted into smoke, giving the original the memories of what happened here. The real Naruto grinned in satisfaction, and told the others that the pursuers were defeated. The others sighed in relief, and continued their search for Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto's clones always got the hard job, and this time it was insane. The clones at the chunin exam stadium were barely hanging on, with their numbers cut in half. Even so, they were a major help to the jounins in the stadium; taking hits and sometimes even overpowering the sound/sand ninjas.

One of the clones noticed that the Sandaime was being held in the air by wood. He was clearly struggling, and Naruto was instantly worried.

"Kakashi-sensei! Look! Jiji is in trouble!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the Sandaime. Kakashi looked up, and saw the struggling Sandaime. He knew what his student was getting at, but he couldn't just abandon the others.

"Don't worry about us, Kakashi. Leave these guys to us. Go save the Sandaime." Asuma assured.

"I'll come too, my rival! Orochimaru is no easy fellow." Guy said with his signature pose.

"...fine. Let's go." Kakashi said, jumping towards the purple barrier with Guy and Naruto following him. As soon as they reached the barrier, they noticed an Anbu watching the fight.

"What's the status report, Boar?" Kakashi demanded. The Anbu, known as Boar, quickly filled them in.

"Orochimaru used Edo Tensei to revive both the Shodai and Nidaime. The Sandaime can't keep up. At this rate he'll...lose."

"No way! Isn't there a way we can beat them?" Naruto asked desperately.

"I don't you think you understand, Naruto. Those guys are kage level ninja, praised as the strongest in their generation. We don't stand a chance!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Tch! How about...seals then?" Naruto suggested. The idea actually got the others thinking.

"Hmm...it just might work. If seals can take down mighty beasts like the Kyuubi, then we should be able to subdue the hokages." Boar said with new found confidence.

"Alright. Since me and Naruto are the only ones that have experience with sealing, we'll be making it. You guys will be the ones putting it on them. It's risky, but it's the best we can do." Kakashi said diligently.

"Looks like we have a youthful plan! But how are we going to get in?" Guy asked. The barrier was really durable, even it though it was only a B-rank jutsu. The four sound ninjas keeping it up had to be at least jounin level.

Little did they know, those four ninjas were actually known as the Sound Four; one of the most powerful ninjas in Orochimaru's disposal. But Kakashi had it handled.

"Leave that to me. I'll create a small opening, but I won't be able to assist you guys afterwards." Kakashi said. The others nodded, and watched as Kakashi got out a piece of paper and ink.

Kakashi and Naruto started working on a seal, and quickly agreed on making one that was small and easy to place. It took a couple minutes, but they were able to make two small and complex paper seals.

They quicky handed them over to Guy and Boar. They nodded at Kakashi, and waited for the opening. Kakashi nodded back, and much to everyone's surprise, somehow changed his Sharingan's shape into a pinwheel-like eye with three triangles surronding his pupil.

"Kamui!"

Suddenly, a weird distortion appeared in the middle of the purple barrier. Everyone could only look in awe as the spiralling void created a hole in the barrier.

"Now!"

Boar, Guy and Naruto dashed through the hole, just before it fixed itself. They broke the tree that was holding the Sandaime, and put him down on the ground. Orochimaru was immediately annoyed.

"Thank you..." Sarutobi said while panting tiredly.

"No worries, jiji. We got this!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up. Sarutobi smiled at him, before turning serious.

"The two reanimated Hokages, even though they're quite powerful, aren't even relatively close to the real ones. They're at a level where you two," he looked at Boar and Guy, "can keep up."

Naruto nodded. "Right, and I'll distract that snake freak."

"Naruto, no, wa-" Sarutobi couldn't say anything more as he was cut off by the sound of Naruto jumping away to Orochimaru.

"Hey there, Orochimaru!" Naruto said, landing a couple metres in front of the rouge Sannin.

"Naruto..." Orochimaru called out with a disappointed tone. "I don't think you were invited. I don't want to kill you...yet."

"Just try!" Naruto said cockily. "I'll beat you before the others even start!"

"But you're a clone," Orochimaru pointed out, "so there's not much you can do, you know?"

Naruto paled a bit, but remembered that he could increase his chakra capacity another way.

"Heh. I think you'll regret giving me this! Curse Mark: Second Stage!" Naruto shouted, his Curse Mark suddenly turning red.

The mark wrapped itself around his body and turned his skin grey. The transformation also turned his hair white, his nails black and his iris' yellow with his sclera black. Orochimaru was visibly pleased _._

 _'Heh. This gives me a 30 point increase in STM, so that ultimately gives me an increase of 90,000 HP and CP!'_

 **Curse Mark: Stage (2)**

 **Lvl 20**

 **The second stage of the Curse Mark increases STM, STR, DEX & LUK by 30 points. The Curse Mark has multiple stages that can be unlocked when leveled up high enough. This can only be used for 20 minutes**

"My, my...I don't think I've had anyone unlock this transformation as quick as you. You're incredible..." Orochimaru complimented creepily.

"Well, I'm not like anyone! Let's go!"

But as soon as Naruto said that, a gigantic pressure was felt by everyone. It was coming from Guy.

"Seventh Gate of Wonder, release!" Guy shouted, his skin turning completely red. His body temperature was so high that his sweat was evaporating too, creating a blue aura around him.

Guy placed his right palm facing forward in front of his face and then taped it with his other hand, forming into a fist.

"Daytime Tiger!"

Guy, using the power of the gates, somehow summoned a tiger. The attack caught the two Hokages by surprise, and they were completely swallowed up by it.

"Alright! Super-Bushy-Brows is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Orochimaru just laughed however.

"The Edo Tensei bodies can recover from any attack. No matter how hard you punch, you'll never defeat them."

And just as Orochimaru predicted, the Shodai and Nidaime healed themselves. But as they were healing, Boar used this opportunity to place the seals on their necks.

"That's what you think! We came prepared!" Naruto said, pointing at the seals on their necks. They all watched as the paper seals expanded and wrapped around the two hokages. Orochimaru growled in anger.

"You...you think you've won, huh? Don't be ridiculous! If the Hokages couldn't kill you, then I'll do it myself!"

Naruto was about to retort wittily, but Sarutobi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto. This is a battle _I_ must finish. It was my foolish that caused all this. And I _will_ be the one to end this." the Sandaime said intensely.

"No way, jiji! I still have a score to settle with this guy!"

"...I cannot let someone as young as you participate in this, Naruto."

"Don't worry! I'm just a clone, so it doesn't matter if I get hurt!"

Sarutobi hesitated, but decided to let him fight. They needed all they help they could get against Orochimaru.

"Fine! Boar, Naruto! I know this is a bit much to ask for, but please keep Orochimaru busy. I have something special prepared..."

* * *

But the Sandaime wasn't the only one in conflict. Sasuke was chasing Gaara, who was being carried by Kankuro and Temari. But once he caught up to them, Kankuro stepped in to battle him.

"I'll take care of this guy. You go on ahead, Temari." Kankuro said as he looked directly at Sasuke. Temari nodded, and leaped away with Gaara. Sasuke growled angrily.

"I don't want to waste my time on losers, so I'll make this quick."

"That will not be necessary." A monotone voice suddenly said. Sasuke looked back, just to see someone very familiar.

"Shino? How did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"I placed a female Kikaichu on you right before you left. The female is almost undetectable, leaving only a very small odor. But male Kikaichu can track that scent, and I used that to find you." Shino explained.

 _'I didn't ask for a paragraph-long explanation.'_ Sasuke thought, internally sweat-dropping.

"But why follow me?"

"I have a score to settle with this sand ninja. You go on ahead. I'll take care of this guy and back you up later. Just give me 10 minutes."

"Heh. I'll already be done by then, so don't bother." Sasuke said arrogantly. He jumped away and continued his chase.

"You think you can beat me? I'll show you the true terror of a puppeteer." Kankuro said dangerously. He untied the bandages around Karasu and attached chakra strings. Bugs crawled out of Shino, and the two opponents simply waited for an attack.

Kankuro got impatient, and used his chakra strings to make Karasu charge at him with a poison needle in hand. Shino immediately knew he had to dodge the attack, and jumped back onto a branch. Still, Karasu chased after him, with Shino evading him swiftly.

Unfortunately, just as Shino was about step on another branch, Karasu spat a poison needle under him. Shino was forced to change his landing, and barely stepped over the needle. He lost balance though, and Karasu used the opportunity to stab him in the chest with his poison needle. Kankuro smirked, thinking that it was over.

But that wasn't Shino at all. It was his bugs, who used the Replacement jutsu to take the hit for him. Kankuro noticed the real Shino at the corner of his eye, and narrowly dodged his surprise punch. He jumped back near Karasu, and smirked.

"Not bad. You used a replacement to catch me off guard and attack me by surprise." Kankuro complimented.

"As a puppeteer, you prefer mid and long range battles. So it would be logical to say that you're weak when in close range." Shino said analytically.

"Heh! Don't underestimate a puppeteer! Go, Karasu!" Kankuro shouted, making Karasu throw a bomb at Shino. Shino caught the projectile using his bugs, but the bomb blew up either way, creating a purple gas.

Shino covered his mouth, realizing that it was a poison bomb, and jumped away. Unfortunately, Shino inhaled a small amount of it, and went to his knees. Kankuro smirked, and hid behind a bush.

He made Karasu charge at Shino to finish him off. But Shino used his bugs to replace himself again.

' _How annoying!'_ Kankuro thought, looking around for Shino.

Soon, Kankuro found Shino under a tree branch and tried moving Karasu. Key word, tried. He noticed that bugs were coming out of Karasu, and realized that Shino jammed Karasu's joint areas somehow. Bugs were also crawling through his chakra strings, and Kankuro knew he would inevitably be found.

To avoid being found, Kankuro quickly disconnected the strings and reattached them to Karasu's head, which had fallen off of Karasu.

 _'If you jammed Karasu's joint areas, then I'll just have to use his head! Literally!'_

Kankuro threw Karasu's head at Shino with a poisoned blade, but suddenly, the puppet stopped. Kankuro was once again confused, but he lost that feeling when he felt something on his arm. He looked at his hand, and saw bugs crawling out of his clothes. And Kankuro knew right then and there, that he had lost.

"What the hell!? H-how!?" Kankuro screamed out. Shino panted, and began explaining.

"That first punch...I had placed a female Kikaichi on you. I knew where you were the entire time, and sent male Kikaichi to track you down. I just had to distract you long enough until they reached you. Sorry, but it's over..."

Kankuro let out one final scream, before he was completely consumed by the Kikaichu. But he wasn't the only one, as Shino also collapsed onto the ground. The poison he inhaled had a huge affect on his body.

' _Sorry, Sasuke Uchiha. Looks like I won't be able to back you up...'_

* * *

 _"_ Temari...put me down..." Gaara suddenly said. Temari stopped on a tree branch, and did as her brother said. She also got out medicine for Gaara, but he didn't want any of that.

"Stay away...Temari."

"What about the mission, Gaara? We-" Temari was cut off as Gaara smacked her, sending her flying into a tree. She hazily looked around, and saw Sasuke. She realized Gaara wanted to fight him mano a mano, without any help.

"You...are strong. You have...friends. But...you hold the same eyes as me...! By killing you, I can exist in this world as the one who erased your existence!" Gaara shouted maniacally. Sasuke just looked at him with a bit of confusion.

' _Now I know how Naruto feels...'_ Sasuke thought, referring to when Gaara stalked Naruto in the chunin exams. Suddenly, Gaara started screaming, clutching his head as if something was trying to possess him. Temari prayed that Shukaku wasn't trying to escape...

But unfortunately, the gods did not listen to her wishes. The sand that was once protecting him attached to his left arm and formed into a huge claw. It even covered the left side of his face, with his eyes now resembling Shukaku's.

Sasuke looked a bit shocked at the transformation, but shrugged it off. As long as the Sharingan could see his movements, he had nothing to worry about.

With the assistance of the Shukaku, Gaara seemingly teleported behind Sasuke. Sasuke immediately activated his Sharingan and jumped back, watching the insane Gaara carefully.

Gaara was obviously more focused on offensive than defense. Sasuke could use Chidori only one more time, so he had to finish it now.

Sasuke formed the necessary hand seals, and put his hand in front of his face. Lightning somehow formed in his hand and Sasuke jumped at Gaara. But Gaara prepared his giant sand claw for retaliation, and the two clashed mid-air.

"Chidori!"

"Die!"

The Chidori broke through Gaara's sand claw, exposing and damaging his actual arm. But the sand quickly covered his arm up, and the gourd on his back actually extended into a tail.

Sasuke went on one of his knees, exhausted from using the Chidori. He looked in disbelief as he saw the unharmed Gaara.

' _Even though his arm is damaged, it's like he doesn't even feel it! Tch! That sand is much more annoying than I thought it would be...'_

Gaara just looked at Sasuke menacingly.

"Finally...finally! Someone who can injure me...make me feel pain...! Hehe! Hahaha! I can really prove my existence once I destroy yours..." Gaara then bursted into laughter, making Sasuke feel a bit uneasy.

' _This guy is nuts...! What can I do against a monster like him?'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke immediately got up when he heard noises...no, footsteps coming towards him. He was on guard, prepared for anything that could be an ene-

"Yo, Sasuke! You look like you've had better days." Naruto said, not noticing the tension. Sasuke sighed. It was just Naruto.

"Slow down, you idiot! Not all of us are as fast as you!" Shikamaru shouted, jumping next to him. Sakura and Pakkun arrived immediately after him with the same thoughts, but they decided not to voice it.

"Sorry, sorry! Got a bit excited there. Anyways, take care of Sasuke for me, 'kay? I'll be taking this guy..." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes at the insane Gaara.

"You're strong Naruto, but he's literally insane! His regenerative abilities are off the charts! He can-"

"Everything is going to be okay, Sasuke. Just let Naruto handle it." Sakura said gently, cutting his rant off. Sasuke sighed again and nodded at him.

"Here, Shikamaru. In case I die..." Naruto suddenly said, throwing his jacket at him. Everyone just looked at him bewildered.

"Kidding! I just wanna look badass is all. Because right now...I'll be going 100 percent!"


	23. Konoha Crush II

"Hehe...Hahaha! Naruto Uzumaki...with you, I will finally prove my existence! I WILL kill you!" Gaara shouted maniacally. Naruto just looked at him impassively, not reacting to his declaration.

' _I'll have to subdue the Shukaku before it does any major damage. Good thing I prepared a seal just for that. But I'll have to find an opening...'_

Everyone just looked at the two jinchurikis, waiting for one to move. They could sense the tension between the two, both having the intent to kill.

"Shikamaru. I trust you can take care of the others, right?" Naruto said, not looking back.

"Yeah, but are you sure you can take him?" Shikamaru asked in a worried tone. It was different from his usual one, but Naruto just grinned.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Naruto reassured. Shikamaru picked Sasuke up and took him to another branch, but not without any parting words.

"Don't you dare lose."

"I never lose." Naruto simply replied. Sasuke inwardly smiled.

"Anyways, now we can fight without any distractions, Gaara."

"Hehe. So you consider your friends as distractions, huh? Looks like you're the same as me..." Gaara said with a creepy smile. But, for some reason, Naruto could sense a bit of sorrow behind it.

"Yeah, I guess we are the same. But...the difference is that you fight for yourself, while I fight for others. There's a huge difference there."

"Fighting for others...? That shows weakness... and you will pay dearly for that mistake!"

Gaara charged at Naruto with a maniacal scream and tried attacking him with his giant sand claw. Naruto jumped in air, narrowly dodging Gaara's attack, and started focusing chakra into his arm.

"Wind Style: Hurricane Fist!"

Naruto dived at Gaara with his jutsu at 100%, forcing Gaara to counter him with his sand claw. A small explosion erupted from their attacks, causing them both to be pushed into a tree. However, they both quickly stood up as if nothing happened.

 _'I thought my Gamer's Body would help me out here, but Sasuke was right; he's just too durable. It's absolutely insane! His HP is increasing...500,000...510,000...it going over his maximum capacity somehow!'_ Naruto thought in amazement. He, on the other hand, was at 180,000 HP, with his CP now at 100,000.

 _ **'It seems that Shukaku is giving him more power. You might need my help for this one.'**_ The Kyuubi randomly commented.

 _'Why're you always here to help? I swear, it's like you actually care about me.'_

 _' **Hmph. I'm only here so that I don't lose to my brother. How could I, the strongest of the tailed beasts, lose to the weakest?'**_

 _'Whatever! I've still got some tricks up my sleeve, so don't interfere!'_

 _' **Knock yourself out..** **.'**_ The Kyuubi said to him, amused by his confidence.

"Hehe...Naruto Uzumaki...you are truly-"

' _And there he goes again. God, does Gaara even realize how many stupid manologues he's done? I liked the cool Gaara, not this...uhm...'_ Naruto scratched his head, trying to search for the right word.

 ** _'Evil possessed monster?'_** The Kyuubi suggested.

 ** _"_** _Exactly! But I guess life is cruel, eh?'_

 ** _'You sound Canadian.'_**

 _'I sound what?'_

 _' **Nothing. Anyways, I think he's about to attack.'**_ The Kyuubi warned, snapping him back to reality.

Gaara screamed as sand covered both his face and body. Temari instantly knew what was happening.

' _He's becoming closer and closer to his perfect form...'_ Temari thought worriedly.

Gaara stopped his screaming, and opened his eyes, revealing the Shukaku's yellow iris. Naruto cursed, smacking himself on the head for letting him transform. Gaara just smirked, and immediately used his newfound powers.

"Wind Style: Drilling Air Pellets!" Gaara shouted, somehow throwing five gusts of wind with his claw. Naruto smirked; wind jutsus were his forte.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Naruto spat out an equal amount of wind projectiles, and as expected, the two jutsu's clashed and canceled each other out.

However, Gaara was using this as a diversion, and got behind Naruto. Naruto noticed him at the corner of his eyes, but could do nothing as Gaara punched him into multiple trees. Naruto raised his head, and just glared at the proud Gaara.

' _Tch! I didn't expect him to devise a strategy. Looks like he hasn't lost too much control. And that means that I'll actually have to go for the kill. I have 100,000 HP and 97,500 CP left, so I can't let him hit me anymore. I'll have to give it all I've got!'_

 ** _'Unless you use me.'_** The Kyuubi stated cockily. Naruto just growled, not wanting his help.

' _Screw this, I'm_ _blowing this guy up!'_

Naruto slowly got to his feet, creating a small reaction from both Pakkun and Temari. He smirked, and started releasing a massive amount of blue chakra; strong enough that it was visible.

"Curse Mark: Stage Two!" Naruto activated, transforming into a white haired boy with grey skin. His chakra turned pitch black, and with the additonal boost of 90,000 HP and CP, he used his signature jutsu.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, over one hundred and fifty Shadow Clones were summoned. This earned a big reaction from the others, who couldn't believe what they were seeing.

' _To be able to summon this many clones...he probably has beyond kage-level reserves! I didn't expect Kakashi's student to have this much potential!'_ Pakkun thought in amazement.

' _How is this even possible? Naruto...just what are you?'_ Sasuke and Shikamaru both asked. Sakura and Temari could only stare.

"Alright, let's do this! Rasengan Mega Barrage!" All the clones chanted, each of them forming a Rasengan in their hands. Granted, it was much weaker than a normal one since using a full powered one would use too much chakra, but it would suffice for now.

All one hundred and fifty-five Shadow Clones charged at the bewildered Gaara, who couldn't do anything as he was being pushed around by the Mega Rasengan Barrage.

 **Boom!**

A huge blue explosion erupted from the barrage of Rasengans, causing everyone watching to be sent flying.

Naruto panted, exhausted from using all that chakra. He had exactly 10 CP left and smiled; thinking that it was over.

Instead, Naruto's eyes literally popped out when he saw a huge rush of sand appearing. And to Naruto's further dismay, it was slowly forming into a raccoon. A raccoon the Kyuubi knew all too well.

' _ **Shukaku...'**_

' _...ah shit.'_

* * *

"Haha! Do you see that, Sarutobi-sensei? That is my sign of victory!" Orochimaru shouted confidently. Everyone could only look in shock as they looked at the one tailed beast; Shukaku.

"So this was your plan...I should've known you had a trump card." The Sandaime said angrily.

"With a tailed beast at my disposal, almost nothing can stop me! And with two, I'll be invincible." Orochimaru said, looking creepily at Naruto.

"Great, now we've got two juggernauts to beat. What a fantastic day..." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"War is never fun." Boar responded calmy.

"It was a joke. Anyways, who's gonna take care of Super-Bushy Brows Sensei? 'Cuz it certainly won't be-"

"You will. I am an Anbu captain, while you are a genin. It would be wiser for me to assist the Sandaime."

"But I'm a clone!" Naruto pouted.

"Exactly. You will be gone after one hit, and who will have to assist the Sandaine? We cannot just abandon Guy." Boar replied insightfully.

"...fine. I'll go...stupid Anbu with his stupid logic..." Naruto grumbled under his breath. But Boar didn't hear him, or if he did, he just didn't care. He was instead focused on the rogue ninja; Orochimaru.

Without warning, Boar charged at Orochimaru with his sword at hand. Orochimaru smirked wickedly and opened his mouth, causing Boar to stop. Somehow a sword came out of his mouth, to which Orochimaru grabbed and pulled out. The Sandaime and Boar immediately recognised the sword.

' _The sword of Kusanagi...!'_

Naruto just looked at him confused.

 _'It's a sword, so what? If he wants a sword battle, then he'll get one alright.'_ Naruto quickly opened up his inventory, and got out his Rebellion Sword. The Sandaime recognised it as the sword he gave to Naruto as a gift. But he knew more than anyone that it would lose to the sword of Kusanagi.

"Don't even try, Naruto. The Rebellion Sword I gave you is nothing compared to the sword of Kusanagi." ' _Even though they're both made from the Uzumaki, the quality is completely different.'_ The Sandaime secretly thought.

"And I told you to guard Guy." Boar added harshly. Naruto just laughed sheepishly and immediately went to Guy. Using seven of the eight gates really gave a toll on his body.

But Naruto looked back again when he heard swords clashing. Boar and Orochimaru were fighting, with Boar barely keeping.

' _The Anbu is struggling, and Orochimaru is barely breaking a sweat!'_ Naruto thought incredulously. He looked at the Sandaime, who was waving hand seals like there was no tomorrow. ' _What is jiji thinking_?'

"Reaper Death Seal!"

In the Sandaime's eyes, he saw the legendary demon god; the Shinigami. Even the Sandaime could not resist shivering in fear in front of it. But...he wasn't the only one.

 _'Wh...what the hell is that?'_

 ** _'The Shinigami...'_** the Kyuubi answered with a bit of fear.

' _...ah shit.'_

* * *

 _'So...how do I beat this thing?'_

 ** _'You can't. You'll need my help.'_** The Kyuubi said cockily. Naruto was about retort harshly, but the roar of the Shukaku changed his mind. He couldn't risk being selfish in exchange for the well-being of the others.

'... _fine. Give me your chakra, fox!'_

Naruto felt energised by the Kyuubi's chakra. He glared at the transformed Gaara before going through a couple hand seals and putting his hand on the branch he was on.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke appeared, and out came Gamabunta. Naruto grinned, happy at the results.

 _'Looks like the pervert's training actually came in handy. This should be easy now!'_ Naruto thought, nodding to himself.

"Naruto...what do you want?" Gamabunta asked him grumpily.

"You see that guy there? That's Shukaku. I need your help taking him down." Naruto said seriously. Gamabunta almost dropped his pipe.

"Shukaku? You mean the Tailed Beast Sand Spirit? Sorry kid, but I can't help you with this one."

"Don't worry about it. I just need you to hold him off. I have a seal that'll keep him locked up for good." Naruto told him reassuringly. Gamabunta widened his eyes a bit, remembering similar words being spoken to him 12 years ago. He sighed, and nodded.

"Fine. But you owe me a drink for this kid."

"Deal."

 **"** You are amusing, Naruto Uzumaki. I am going to ENJOY tearing you apart!" Gaara threatened demonically. He was resting on top of Shukaku's head, with his lower region completely inside the demon's sand-like head.

"Hmm...the Shukaku hasn't taken over yet." Gamabunta commented. But just as he said that, Gaara made a ram seal and fell asleep.

"Great job, chief. Just keep giving him ideas." Naruto said angrily. Gamabunta just looked away sheepishly.

Temari on the other hand was trembling. She couldn't believe that her brother released the Shukaku here of all places. She had to get away, but...the mission was still going.

 **"Hahaha! Finally, I'm free! Weeeee! And I already have someone ready to kick the bucket! Oh yeahhh!"** Shukaku shouted maniacally. Naruto sweat dropped.

 _'He's...funky.'_

 ** _'My idiotic brother just came out of his seal, so he's much weaker than he should be. Not only that, but he's overconfident, and will definitely hold back. Use this to your advantage.'_** The Kyuubi informed him.

 _'Thanks, coach!'_

 _"_ Alright, chief! I need you to get close to him and I'll do the rest." Naruto commanded assertively. Gamabunta nodded, but flinched when he heard the Shukaku's demonic voice again.

" **Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullets!"** Shukaku spat out three compressed air projectiles towards Gamabunta, who jumped in the air in response.

Shukaku spat out two more, forcing Gamabunta to counter him with his own jutsu. But he knew he couldn't do it alone, though.

"Naruto, are you a wind user?" Gamabunta asked quickly.

"Yeah! So what?"

"Channel your wind chakra into me. We'll use it to boost my attack!" Gamabunta vaguely explained. Naruto nodded, and quickly channeled his wind chakra into him. Gamabunta, feeling the chakra, formed a tiger seal and spat his own jutsu.

"Wind Style: Toad Gunshot!"

Gamabunta's wind-infused water projectiles clashed with Shukaku's attack, and actually defeated it. Shukaku even had to raise his claws up to deflect their combined attack.

" **Tch! How annoying!"**

Gamabunta landed safely on the ground, and with Shukaku distracted, charged at him with his sword in hand, and cut his left arm off. Shukaku screamed in pain, and quickly regenerated it back. He glared at them with complete hate, and started forming a huge ball.

' _ **He's forming a Tailed Beast Bomb! That attack is going to destroy this entire forest! Stop him now!'**_ The Kyuubi shouted in panic. Naruto widened his eyes a bit, and quickly told Gamabunta.

"Chief! We've got to stop him!"

"Way ahead of you, kid! Go knock that jinchuriki out!"

Gamabunta charged at him at maximum speed. Naruto jumped off him and punched Gaara in the face. Hard. Gaara immediately woke up and accidently swallowed the incomplete bomb, causing him to blow up from the inside.

Gamabunta jumped back so as to not get caught up in the small explosion. However, the Shukaku's shell was still there and Gaara was in control now. The fight wasn't over just yet.

Everyone watching the intense battle were completely astounded.

' _Just what kind of battle is this?'_

* * *

' _Can Naruto see the Shinigami? I thought only the user could see it? Maybe it has something to do with his ability...'_ The Sandaime had no time to dwell on it, however, when he saw Boar land in front of him, beaten.

"Sorry sensei, but it's your turn now." Orochimaru said arrogantly. The Sandaime just looked at him intensely, and charged at the smirking Orochimaru, who thought that he was ready for him.

Fortunately for the Sandaime, Naruto was able to surprise kick Orochimaru into the ground. Orochimaru, who was on the ground facedown, opened his mouth and spat out a snake that bit Naruto's arm, causing him to effectively disappear.

All the other clones, including the original, gained its memories and were immediately worried for the Sandaime's well-being. And they should have been.

Orochimaru quickly stood up and noticed that the Sandaime was no where in sight.

"I've got you now!"

Orochimaru turned around, and could do nothing as the Shinigami's arm went inside him. He was completely stunned and looked behind the Sandaime to see the Shinigami. He gulped in fear, and struggled against the Shinigami's hand. However, the attempt was futile and Orochimaru watched as his soul was being extracted.

' _I am sorry, Naruto, Asuma, Konohamaru...but I had to do this!'_ Hiruzen said with conviction. But just as he was about to pull more of Orochimaru's soul, the Shinigami stopped, and spoke in a booming voice.

" **You are old. And your life span was already near its end. Because of that, your soul is worth almost nothing, so I will only seal up a portion of this mortal. This is the price you shall pay for summoning me..."**

The Shinigami shrieked, and cut off Orochimaru's soul hand. The legendary sannin screamed in pain, while the Sandaime died with a smile.

"Don't you dare die, old man! I will not allow this! You were supposed to die in my hands! You-"

However, the Sandaime didn't hear anything, and instead saw his life flashing through his eyes. The memories of his parents, the Shodai, Nidaime, Yondaime, his students, Naruto, Konohamaru, the village...even though he had failed in many parts in his life, his time spent with his family made up for it.

The Sandaime landed on the ground with a thud, and all the spectators could only look at their fallen hokage. The sound four released the barrier and quickly picked up their leader, whose arm's were sealed. Kakashi and Boar also came for their leader, but it was too late...

* * *

' _I have to finish this quickly! Jiji is probably in trouble!'_

Naruto was on top of Shukaku's head, but Gaara was in control now. Gaara lifted his hand out towards Naruto, prepared to crush his feet with sand.

"Sand Coffin!"

Naruto applied wind chakra to his feet, effectively blowing the sand away, and jumped at him. Luckily, Gaara's sand held him back mere inches from him, but Naruto wasn't about to give up.

"I...I won't LOSE!"

Naruto headbutted Gaara as hard as he could. Their foreheads started bleeding, and Shukaku's shell slowly started dissolving. Gamabunta, who watched the whole ordeal, reverse summoned back to Mount Myoboku, but not without any parting thoughts.

' _I_ _t's been a long time since I've seen someone with as much promise as him. Fighting bijuus at such a young age...heh, he really is Minato's brat.'_

The two jinchurikis landed on a tree opposite from eachother. They were panting, extremely exhausted from their fight so far.

' _I'm in a lot of trouble right now, but...this is whole lot of fun for me! This is a kind of fight I've always wanted. Too bad it has to end...'_

"Let's end this with one final blow!"

They both jumped in the air, and prepared a fist for the other. Of course with Naruto's superior speed, he was able to land a decisive hit on Gaara and finish the battle. The two were out of energy though, and fell from the trees, hitting the branches along the way, all the way to the ground.

"Urgh..." Naruto groaned to himself, his whole body in pain. He looked at Gaara, who was also on the ground and clearly immobilized.

But Naruto wasn't done yet. He slowly got to his feet, somehow standing up with sheer will, completely scaring Gaara.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! I will not cease to exist!"

"...I know how you feel. You and I are the same...exactly the same." Naruto said, closing his eyes and remembering what he went through.

"I probably would've ended up like you. But I had friends. Friends who gave me a reason for living. I care about them more than I do about myself. And I won't let anyone hurt them!"

"But...why would you do this for anyone other than yourself?" Gaara asked, confused by his logic. Naruto looked down on him, staring deep into Gaara's eyes with his own piercing blue ones.

"Because they saved me from myself. They rescued me from my loneliness. They accepted me for who I am, they're my friends. And that's why I'll spare you, so that you can also experience the same things I did. Trust me, it's a great feeling...being accepted, loved..."

Gaara just looked up into the sky, remembering what his uncle Yashamaru told him.

' _Love is the heart's desire to care for someone. Just like my sister did for you, Gaara'_

Temari and Kankuro, who had finally deemed it safe, quickly picked up Gaara. They were about to attack the weakened and barely standing Naruto, but Gaara stopped them.

"No...leave him be. It's over, I've had enough." Gaara said wearily. The sand siblings looked at him in shock, not believing he said that.

' _I can't believe...Gaara, he's had it.'_

 _"_ I know this is odd, but take good care of him. Take this, too." Naruto said, barely throwing them the seal he had prepared previously for Shukaku.

They cautiously caught it, and looked at each other. They awkwardly nodded at him, grateful for his mercy, and jumped away. Gaara couldn't help but think about what he said.

' _Love...is that what makes him so strong? Naruto Uzumaki...maybe I too can someday love...'_

"Kankuro, Temari..." Gaara said, gaining their attention, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

They both looked at each other, wondering what happened to him.

"Don't worry about it." Kankuro replied awkwardly.

Naruto, on the other hand, was looking towards the direction of the Chunin Exam arena.

' _I hope jiji is alright.'_

"Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru called out, jumping down to him with the others.

"Great job, kid. That sand brat was no pushover." Pakkun complimented dully.

"Thanks! Is this mission complete, though?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I would think so, yeah." Sakura answered a bit uncertainly.

"Alright! We did-!" Naruto was about to start celebrating like crazy, but a blue text box stopped him.

 **Follower Detected!**

' _What? Someone's following us?'_ Naruto thought worriedly.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, confused at his worried expression.

"Someone is here." Naruto simply answered. Everyone jerked back in surprise, and looked around them. But only Pakkun found something.

"Yeah. I smell someone. And it seems oddly familiar."

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared in front of them. They all jumped back, prepared for whatever they were about to do.

"You're stronger than I thought you would be, Naruto Uzumaki. Prepare yourself, because one day we will fight. Do _not_ disappoint me..." The man boomed. He was releasing a massive amount of killing intent, and it made Naruto sweat like crazy.

' _Who is this guy? And how come I can't find any information?'_

 **Name: ?**

 **Class: ?**

 **Level: Lvl ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **CP: ?**

 **STR: ?**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: ?**

 **INT: ?**

 **WIS: ?**

 **LUK: ?**

' ** _Careful, kid. That man is strong. I haven't felt anything like this since the old man_.' ** the Kyuubi said seriously. Naruto was about to ask who this "old man" was, but then the hooded man disappeared.

Everyone was quiet, still stunned from the killing intent. Naruto was the first one to recover.

"That was fun! Wanna do it again?"

"...dobe?" Sasuke called out calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up."

Naruto grinned. "Hahaha...hehehe...oh..." Naruto slowly lost balance, and quickly fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

" **How interesting. A mere mortal was able to see me completely. Not only that, but it seems someone has been messing with time...the Child of Prophecy, huh? Looks like there's more to him than I thought."** The Shinigami said to himself.

The God of Death was in good spirits right now. For him, things were finally getting interesting. The Pure Land was usually a boring place, and even the land of the Mortal's was boring at times.

Contrary to popular belief, the Death God didn't really like killing. There were much more entertaining things than death. And he had luckily found something else.


	24. Rebuilding

The invasion was finally over. The last of the sand and sound ninjas had been defeated by Jiraiya, who had also defeated the summoned snakes at the outskirts of Konoha.

At the end of invasion, the sand apologized, realizing that they were under Orochimaru's deception. Konoha was forced to accept their apology, as they were currently weak and vulnerable to other attacks. They needed as much support as possible. But fortunately, with the help of the Wave country (and a certain wood-user), they were able to quickly rebuild themselves.

* * *

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

Naruto was pounding his fist into the ground. He was angry- no, pissed at himself. It had been a week since the invasion, and he had just gone to the Sandaime's funeral. Naruto stayed there for hours, with Konohamaru being the only one there with him.

He could only blame himself. Afterall, he was right there with him. He could have saved him! The only way to vent out that pent up frustration was at the Forest of Death.

' _What's the point in strength if I can't protect anyone! All of it was for nothing!'_

Naruto roared as he destroyed a tree with a Rasengan.

 **' _Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed...'_** The Kyuubi commented jokingly. Naruto just growled.

' _Shut up! Like you know anything! The first person to accept me, to love me...died! And it was all my damn fault! I couldn't...I couldn't even repay him at all! I-I didn't..expect him to be gone so fast...! I wanted him to see me...see me become hokage!'_

Naruto felt a lone tear on his face and quickly wiped it away. The Kyuubi just stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say. Suddenly, Jiraiya appeared in front of him.

"Hey kid. How you holding up?"

"How does it look like?" Naruto said refering to the destroyed trees. Jiraiya laughed heartedly, though there was a bit of sorrow behind it.

"Sorry, sorry...anyways, I'm not here for chit-chat. I've got a mission to do, and I'm taking you with me. We need to find the next hokage, whose unfortunately going to be Tsuande; a fellow sannin."

"Sorry, but I'm not going. I have better things to do than hang out with a pervert..." Naruto rejected harashly. Jiraiya blinked, surprised at his quick response, and sighed.

"...fine. But if you wanna change your mind, then just tell me. You know where to find me." Jiraiya said a bit pervertedly at the end. He shunshined out of the forest, leaving Naruto to his own devices.

Naruto charged up another Rasengan, and began destroying the forest again. His screams of frustration could be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

After Naruto's CP dropped to 100, he stopped. He realized he was being stupid. He was not at fault. It was _Orochimaru!_

 _'That bastard! I'll kill him!'_

' _ **How about you remove that Curse Mark? It's starting to get annoying..."**_ The Kyuubi suggested. The Curse Mark was getting stronger and stronger through the hate he was releasing. And the Kyuubi didn't want anyone influencing his host except him.

Naruto nodded, and quickly made a hundred Shadow clones.

"Alright! I need you all to study fuinjutsu! Let's get rid of this seal once and for all!" Naruto commanded a bit angrily.

"YES SIR!" They replied in unison.

They all quickly ran towards the Sandaime's library in search for an answer. They would honor his memory and use everything he learned to take down his corrupt student. Naruto was about to continue raging, but his stomach's grumbling stopped him. He laughed sheepishly, his happy self resurfacing again.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village. He should've been helping fix the village, but he had made extra clones to do that for him. He was planning on going to Ichiraku Ramen to eat, but Kiba saw him walking.

"Yo, Naruto! How're you doing, my man?" Kiba greeted happily. Naruto was a bit confused though.

"My man? When did this happen?"

"Um, hello? You were like a hero in the invasion. You helped save a bunch of ninja with your clones, you helped the Sandaime against Orochimaru, and you defeated Gaara! That calls for celebration! I was actually looking for you!" Kiba explained like a fan boy. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Awesome, I guess. Anyways, I have to-"

"Oh no, you don't! We're going to eat barbecue and that's final!" Kiba said, dragging him by his arm. Naruto just sighed in annoyance.

As they entered the Yakiniku Q resteraunt, Naruto saw all the Konoha genins and jounins.

"Hey, I brought Naruto here!" Kiba shouted. They all turned their heads to see the agitated Naruto.

"Yo, Naruto. Been busy?" Kakashi asked while still reading his Icha-Icha book.

"Yeah, training and all. " Naruto replied. Kakashi just nodded.

"Have a seat, Naruto. The food is on us jounins!" Asuma said, chuckling.

Naruto hesitantly sat down, and began playing with his food. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were chatting about girl stuff. Lee (who was still injured) and Kiba were talking about taijutsu, with Shino, Neji and Sasuke listening in. Shikamaru and Chouji were just eating their food. And the jounins were talking about...adult stuff. Naruto sighed again.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked with a bit of concern.

"Ya know, new jutsus. They're not really working out..." Naruto lied smoothly. Sasuke nodded in understanding. Though secretly, he was fuming.

' _How the hell is he so strong!? I trained so hard, yet...it's like I'm at a standstill!'_ Sasuke subconsciously clenched his fist. Soon, the conversation that Kiba had with Lee shifted to Naruto.

"Man, Naruto! You not only beat Lee, but Neji and Gaara, too! What the hell kind of training have you been doing?" Kiba asked eagerly. Neji visibly twitched at that.

"Yes! Your flames of youth burn very brightly, Naruto! But I will not be outshined!" Lee added passionately. Everyone in the table grew a bit quiet to hear his response.

"Stuff..." He answered dully. Everyone just sweat dropped. Though Kakashi knew what he was feeling.

' _He's mourning...'_

"Come on, Naruto! I wanna get strong, too! Whatever trick you have, you've gotta teach me!" Kiba insisted. He wasn't gonna give up yet. If the old dead last could get that strong, then so could he!

"I just trained hard. That's all."

"Oh, come o-"

"Kiba, that's enough! If Naruto doesn't want to share his secret, then leave him be." Kurenai said harshly. Kiba just looked away. Realizing he wasn't going to say anything else, everyone continued their old conversations, with Naruto just staying quiet.

Naruto was thinking. Thinking that everyone here was his friend now. It showed that he had other people to protect now. He inwardly smiled at that.

Overtime, the conversations switched from the chunin exams to romance. The boys and girls were divided and they went to their own tables, with their sensei's acting as romantic advisors. Kiba was acting as the leader right now.

"So, Lee, who would you go for among the girls?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Sakura, of course! She will soon be mine!" Lee claimed passionately. Kiba nodded sagely.

"Good luck there." Asuma said, earning a couple chuckles.

"What about you, Shino? I think I've seen you look at Hinata sometimes..." Kiba said teasingly.

"I have no interest. I only need my bugs..." Shino answered dully. Kiba just sighed. He really needed to loosen up.

"And Neji?" Kiba also asked. However, he just ignored him, causing Kiba to twitch.

"Shikamaru and Chouji? Aren't you two into Ino or something?"

"That troublesome women? Please, I can't even sleep without her screaming at me." Shikamaru said lazily. Chouji agreed with him.

"Yeah! She even took my snacks once!" Chouji claimed angrily.

"Man, you're all hopeless. How about you two?" Kiba asked Sasuke and Naruto.

"Girls are nothing but a nuisance." Sasuke simply said.

"You'll never revive the Uchiha clan with that attitude." Kakashi said casually. Sasuke's eye visibly twitched. Kiba turned to the quiet Naruto, waiting for an answer.

"I dunno. Honestly, I'd go for maybe Hinata or Tenten. But if I were to pick purely on their looks, it'd probably be Ino." Naruto said honestly. Kiba blinked, not really expecting an answer, but started grinning again.

"Interesting choices. But I don't know if you would get along with Ino, though." Asuma said, adding in his two cents.

"Trust me, she's more troublesome than she looks. Hinata and Tenten are alright I guess, but if you get them mad..." Shikamaru visibly shivered at the thought, making everyone laugh. Even Shino cracked a smile.

On the other side were the girls, who were in-turn talking about the guys.

"I swear, all the boys are geeks! Expect Sasuke." Ino said with disappointment.

"Okay yeah, maybe in the looks department, but his attitude is just...augh!" Tenten said a bit frustratedly. Kurenai nodded sagely, completely agreeing with her.

"Attitude? Neji and Sasuke are basically the same. And what about Lee!? He'll never get a girlfriend the way he acts. And if he does, then I would pity the girl." Sakura said honestly.

"Neji is a bit more open than Sasuke though. I should know since I'm on his team. But I do agree with you for Lee. Man, unlucky girl indeed..." all the girls shivered.

Lee, who was talking with the boys, felt depressed for some reason.

"How about Shino and Kiba, Hinata? Are they any good?" Tenten asked the shy Hyuuga.

"Th-they're good. Shino is q-quiet and r-reserved. K-Kiba on the o-other hand i-is...l-loud and r-rash, but he's very k-kind." Ino snorted at the last statement.

"Kiba is kind? Yeah, right! _You're_ just too kind, Hinata. You've gotta be more honest."

"I-I am b-being honest!" Hinata said stuttering. Ino just sighed.

"We really got whip you into shape, girl."

"How are Shikamaru and Chouji, Ino? I know they're lazy and...self-conscious, but are they dating material?" Sakura asked curiously. Ino sighed again.

"Nope! Shikamaru is a lazy-ass, while Chouji is a fat-ass." Ino described honestly. She then realized her mistake however. "Please don't tell Chouji I said that. Please!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry! This is girl talk!" Tenten said, giggling.

"Phew! Anyways, Sakura, how are Sasuke and Naruto?" Ino asked curiously. She was secretly interested in Naruto since he was completely different than when he was in the academy. And Sasuke was obviously Sasuke.

"Sasuke ignores everyone, unless it's training related. Although he does talk to sensei and Naruto. He respects them I guess. Naruto is...alright. He's caring, though a bit of an idiot. But when it comes to fighting, he's super awesome! It's like, when he's there, you know everything is going to be alright..."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't he the dead last?" Kurenai asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, he was! He even had a crush on me! But after graduation, he just...changed. Completely. I still don't know how he passed, though." Sakura answered truthfully. Kurenai just nodded, though a bit unsatisfied.

Naruto was listening to all their conversations, and grinned happily. Even though the Sandaime had passed away, he still had other people. And he'd be damned if anything happened to them.

 _'I will never, ever lose again! I'll keep training, avenge the Sandaime, and protect everyone else! I owe it to you, jiji. I know I've said this before, but thanks for everything! I'll be sure to use your library!'_ Naruto thought, more determined than ever. He suddenly stood up, surprising the other genin and started walking away.

"What's up? You leaving already?" Kakashi asked, finally tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Yeah. I really need to train." Naruto answered. He left the shop, and immediately dashed to Training Ground Three. Everyone else just stared at where he once, and Sakura finally broke the small moment of silence.

"Oh, yeah. And he trains all day long."

* * *

Naruto immediately checked up on his stats when he arrived. After the battle with Shukaku, he leveled up 13 times! He gained 44 points from level 65-69, and he gained 96 points from level 70-78 (he now gained 12 points per level). So he gained a total of 140 points and adding that to his left over 66 points, made 206 attribute points.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv78**

 **HP: 210,000**

 **CP: 210,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 70**

 **DEX: 150**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 206**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 2,500,000**

 **EXP: 7** **80,000 XP to Level 79**

 _'I'll put a hundred in STM. Against Gaara, my health was the main problem. Not only that, but my chakra is always depleted whenever I use Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. I'll just put the rest in DEX, I guess.'_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lv78**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 510,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 2,500,000**

 **EXP: 780,000 XP to Level 79**

 _'Alright! It'll take a while to get used to the new speed, but I should be able to at least control it by today.'_

Naruto began sprinting around the Training Ground like it was nothing. He was able to go from one side of the training field to the other in one second. Yeah, talk about a huge speed boost. After doing a couple more warmups, Naruto decided to test out how many clones he could summon.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a huge puff of smoke, around five hundred clones stood before him. The whole Training Ground was filled, and even Naruto was surprised.

 _'A-awesome! I should be able to make training go by a lot faster now! Who am I kidding, I could probably learn twenty jutsus at a time! This is just...AWESOME!'_ Naruto was super giddy inside, and started laughing evilly in the out.

"Ok! Split yourselves into groups of eighty-five, and await further instructions!" Naruto shouted. The clones all simultaneously nodded back, and organised themselves. It took a while- scratch that- a whole hour for them to get sorted. Naruto sighed at his own stupidity.

"All right, now that we're sorted, group 1 will be practicing the Tree Walking exercise. Group 2; Water Walking. Group 3; the Rasengan and all its variations. Group 4; wind jutsus. Group 5; water jutsus, and group 6 will be studying at jiji's library and helping the other clones there." Naruto commanded as loud as he possibly could.

"YES SIR!" They chorused, forcing Naruto to cover his ears. They quickly left to do what they were told, and Naruto was once again left alone.

"I think I'll just relax." Naruto said to himself. He went under a tree, and laid down on the grass with his hands behind his head (standard anime pose). If he went to sleep though, his clones would disappear. So he just let the wind blow on his face and relaxed himself for what felt like forever.


	25. The Akatsuki!

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and flipped back onto his feet. He tried looking for who ever called him, but he saw no one. It had been an hour since he created his clones.

"You better keep your friends close, Naruto Uzumaki. Because they will one day be gone. And it will be all that _abilities_ fault." Someone hissed with malice. Naruto tried following the voice, but he couldn't. It was gone now. Completely.

' _Who the hell was that?'_ Naruto asked himself. He opened up his map, but saw no icon there.

 _ **'It was that man from before. In the invasion. I think he was also the one that took you to the hospital after you used that time-space ninjutsu.'**_ The Kyuubi told him.

' _Time-space ninjutsu? Oh, you mean the dungeon?'_

 ** _'Dungeon? Is that what you call it? I don't know if you're insane, but you always act as if you're in- what would you call it- a game. What the hell is up with that?'_** The Kyuubi asked curiously. Naruto realized that the Kyuubi could see what _he_ could see, except without the Gamer stuff.

 _'I'm not crazy! I have an ability that turns everything I do into like a game. It's super useful, and it's the main reason why I'm so strong.'_ Naruto explained. This got the Kyuubi thinking.

' _ **Hmm...I should be able to see it, but I can't...maybe it's bound to your soul or someting.'**_

 _'My soul?'_ Naruto questioned.

 _ **'I've never heard anything like this before, but that's the only explanation. Your addiction to games somehow altered your life and bounded it to your soul so that only you can see it. Either that, or you're hallucinating.'**_ The Kyuubi said, chuckling at the last part. His host sure was an interesting one. But unknown to the both of them, that was not the origin of his ability. They were close to it, however.

 _'Okay...but that guy. He knew about it. Or well, I think he did. He mentioned my ability will somehow kill my friends or something. That either meant you, or my Gamer ability.'_

 ** _'I know, I heard. Anyways, you better go to that perverted sannin...Jiraiya, was it? He should be able to teach you some useful techniques. That hooded man is powerful and he seems to be interested in you. Whether that's good or bad, I don't know. But one thing is clear. You have to get stronger. Not only for your sake, but for your friends, too.'_** The Kyuubi said seriously. Naruto nodded.

' _Right! And could you train me, too?_ _'_ Naruto requested.

 _ **'Why not? Unlike my other hosts, you've earned my respect. I usually never talk this much, so I guess I can give you my name.'**_

 _'Name?'_

 ** _'Every tailed beast has a name. My name is Kurama.'_**

 _'Kurama, huh? Kurama...'_ Naruto repeated, trying out the name.

' _ **It's my name, d**_ _ **on't wear it out.'**_ Kurama said jokingly.

' _Right, right. So what will you be teaching me?'_ Naruto asked.

 _ **'I would be making you do physical exercise, but that overpowered ability of yours basically nullifies it. Now I understand why you have so much stamina. I assume that the Gamer ability gives you superb regeneration, right?'**_ Kurama asked. Naruto nodded. ' _ **And if you're tired, it quickly gets rid of it, right?'**_ Naruto nodded again, causing Kurama to sigh.

' _ **And pain lasts** **for** **a couple seconds too, right?'** _ Naruto nodded his head again for the third time, _' **Dear lord, this is actually overpowered. But at least that makes the real training go faster.'**_ Naruto tilted his head in confusion. The real training?

 _ **'I was planning on making your body strong enough so that it could handle my chakra. But that Gamer's Body skips** **that** **. You'll still have to wait a couple years for your body to develop, though. I'd estimate 3 years. You're 13, so just stay in that Dungeon place for three years.'**_ Kurama explained. Naruto shook his head.

' _No way! I wanna stay a kid and grow up with my friends, ya know?'_

 ** _'This could be a mistake that'll cost you your life.'_** Kurama told him while frowning.

 _'I'd rather die a happy life than a forced one.'_ Naruto snapped back.

' _ **Whatever. Do as you wish. To unlock the seal, we'll need the 'key' too. That'll allow me to give you my chakra at will. Those toads have it, and you'll have to somehow get it from them.'**_ Kurama further explained. Naruto nodded.

 _'Okay! Sounds like a plan! In the meanwhile, I'll be checking my stats and other perks, and see what I need to improve on!'_ Naruto told him. Kurama just grunted, and went to sleep. He hated talking, but at least his host was fun.

Naruto scrolled through his entire skills and stats. He found some perks that corresponded with his stats.

 **Chakra Regeneration: 3400/minute (200 per 10 STM Points)**

 **Health Regeneration: 3400/minute (200 per 10 STM Points)**

 **Advanced Strength: Lvl 120 (120+50=170% Increase in Physical Attacks. Reached when STR over 100)**

 **Advanced Stamina: Lvl 170 (170+50=220% Increase in Health & Chakra. Recieve 3,000 HP/CP Per Point)**

 **Advanced Dexterity: Lvl 150 (150+50=200% Increase in General Speed & Leveling Up.)**

 **Intermediate Intelligence: Lvl 70 (70% Increase in Chakra Based Techniques. Better Memory & Chakra Control)**

 **Advanced Wisdom: Lvl 100 (10% Damage Decrease against Chakra Based Attacks. Better Ability to learn techniques)**

 **Unknown Luck: Lvl ? (You fate has already been decided...)**

 **Observe: Lvl 30 (This ability allows you to find information on a target. It can be leveled up through continuous observation. Reveals MAX HP, CP, Attributes, Affinites, Kekkei Genkai & Additional Info).**

 **Chakra Control: Lvl 45 (45+7=52% Decrease in Chakra Cost for all Jutsus. Better Chakra Molding)**

 **Shape Transformation Lvl 50 (Shape transformation is an advanced form of Chakra Control that involves changing the form and movement of chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of a technique).**

 **Physical Resistance: Lvl 20 (20% Damage Resistance from Physical Attacks)**

 **Basic Wind Manipulation: Lvl 20 (20+10+15=45% Damage Increase in Wind Jutsus)**

 **Basic Water Manipulation: Lvl 10 (10% Damage Increase in Water Jutsus)**

 **Sword Mastery: Lvl 15 (60% Damage Increase in Sword Attacks)**

 **Sense Killing Intent: Lvl 30 (Sense & Locate Killing Intent)**

 **Sense Danger: Lvl 26 (Sense & Locate Danger/Evil)**

 **Animal Instincts: Lvl 10 (10% Increase in Reaction Time/Speed)**

 _'_ _I didn't even know I had this many perks! I think I should increase wisdom so that I have a higher defense against chakra attacks. But I already spent all my points...damn it! Well, at least I can try increasing my Animal Instincts or whatever. If I recall, I got that from when I was training in the Forest of Death. Let's go back there!'_ Naruto planned. However, Kurama stopped him.

' _ **I told you to go that perverted sannin! You'll gain much more from him than from yourself, idiot!'**_

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, and opened up his map. He saw Jiraiya's icon at a hot springs inning. Probably peeping or something. He closed it up, and ran towards his direction.

* * *

 _'What research! There's nothing better than the Hot Springs in Konoha. Man, I missed this village...'_ Jiraiya thought pervertedly. He quietly giggled like a fan girl, and carefully watched the young women there.

"So old man. What're you doing?" Naruto asked with a blank face behind him. Jiraiya jumped in surprise, and accidently fell into the spring of water.

The women saw the pervert fall into the water, and they were furious. They quickly covered themselves up with a towel, and walked towards Jiraiya menacingly.

"L-look here, l-ladies. W-w-we can t-talk a-about t-th-this." Jiraiya said fearfully, stuttering even more than Hinata. The women didn't care however, and pounded him into the ground. Naruto sighed.

 _'This old coot is gonna teach me..?'_

 ** _'Okay, maybe you just found him at the wrong time. Maybe he's a total badass when fighting.'_**

 _'Doubt it.'_

Naruto sighed again, and used his superb speed to get him out of there. He took him outside, and dragged him until they reached Training Ground Three.

"Alright, old man. I saved you, so you owe me."

"You're the one who pushed me down! So no!" Jiraiya argued.

"Well, you should've sensed me or something. Aren't you supposed to be the _legendary sannin?"_ Naruto argued back.

"Hmph!" Jiraiya looked away, and saw all of Naruto's clones training. His jaw hit the floor.

"So...many...clones...! Hey, kid. Could you...turn them into some hot women?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I could. But I'm not going to. I'd rather train." Naruto answered dully. Jiraiya slumped.

"What a waste of talent...anyways, what do you want? You here to take up the mission?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded, making Jiraiya grin pridefully.

"I know you couldn't resist my greatness! I, Jiraiya of the Sannin, shall bestow you the honor of becoming my pupil!"

"...great. Can we go now?" Naruto asked impatiently. Jiraiya fell down anime-style.

"Whippersnappers these days...don't know how to appreciate the old and great." Jiraiya grumbled under his breath.

"Anyways, we'll be going in three hours at the main gate. Though I must admit, this clone training of yours is very effective. But you do realize you'll get a _major_ headache, right?" Jiraiya said sharply. Naruto just waved it off however.

"It's fine. I've done it plenty times before."

Jiraiya frowned, "That confidence will get you one day."

"I told you, it's fine! I can handle it." Naruto said reassuringly. Jiraiya nodded hesitantly.

"Okay, if you insist. I'm going to pack up, you do whatever you want." Jiraiya said, shunshining away like last time.

' _Okay, time to release the clones. Group by group.'_ Naruto made a ram seal, and released the first group.

 **TREE WALKING LEVELED UP TO 60!**

 **CHAKRA CONTROL LEVELED UP TO 60!**

Naruto had a small headache, but still continued on with the releasing.

"Group 2!"

 **WATER WALKING LEVELED UP TO 50!**

 **CHAKRA CONTROL LEVELED UP TO 75!**

"Group 3!"

 **RASENGAN LEVELED UP TO 50!**

 **RASENGAN BARRAGE LEVELED UP TO 35!**

 **GIANT RASENGAN LEVELED UP TO 35!**

 **WIND STYLE: RASENGAN LEVELED UP TO 30!**

 **WATER STYLE: RASENGAN LEVELED UP TO 25!**

 **SHAPE TRANSFORMATION LEVELED UP TO 70!**

"Group 4!"

 **WIND STYLE: HURRICANE FIST LEVELED MAX!**

 **WIND STYLE: WIND DRAGON ASSUALT LEVELED UP TO 40!**

 **WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET BARRAGE LEVELED UP TO 40!**

 **(INTERMEDIATE) WIND MANIPULATION LEVELED UP TO 60!**

Naruto panted from all the memories, but continued nonetheless.

"Group 5!"

 **WATER STYLE: WATER WALL LEVELED UP TO 45!**

 **WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET LEVELED UP TO 45!**

 **WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU LEVELED UP TO 20!**

 **WATER STYLE: WATERFALL BASIN LEVELED UP TO 20!**

 **(BASIC) WATER MANIPULATION LEVELED UP TO 35!**

 **YOU LEVELED UP!**

"And...finally, group 6!"

Naruto released the clones that were at the Sandaime's library, and received a rush of memories. He collapsed onto the ground, his brain almost fried from the amount of memories. He closed his eyes, and quickly went to sleep.

* * *

"...uto...Nar...to..." Someone called out. Naruto opened his eyes a bit, wondering who it was..

"Wake up, you idiot!" Jiraiya shouted. Naruto immediately sprang up, and accidently hit Jiraiya's head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jiraiya asked while holding his head in pain.

"That was for waking me up!" Naruto snapped back, now fully awake. Jiraiya sighed.

"You know its been 4 hours, right? I got worried and checked up on you. I assume the clones proved too much for you?" Jiraiya hypothesized. Naruto nodded, making Jiraiya sigh again.

"I knew it. You should be more careful. That training method is something I don't recommend doing, even if it is super effective." Jiraiya said convincingly. Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Don't you have anything to take?" Jiraiya asked.

"Nope! I have all my stuff with me!" ' _in my inventory.'_ Naruto secretly added. Jiraiya nodded, and grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll shunshin us to the gate." Jiraiya said. He put chakra into his feet and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Moving at seemingly hypersonic speeds, Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the gate in a couple seconds.

"Wow! I really need to learn that!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya just chuckled.

"I'll teach you that later, kid. Right now, we're behind schedule, so we should find Tsunade as fast as possible." Jiraiya said quickly. Naruto nodded, and walked besides him. This was going to be fun!

* * *

"So his caretaker is the legendary sannin; Jiraiya. He's no doubt strong." A tall shark-like man said.

"Yes. We could definitely kill him if we both went all out. But someone as good as him would no doubt get backup. Something we can't have." A man with a Sharingan continued.

"However, every strong opponent has a weakness..."

And with that, they disappeared.

* * *

"This is boring!"

' _Stupid ero-sennin! Leaving me for some women!'_

Jiraiya and Naruto had arrived in a hotel. Of course Jiraiya got distracted by a very busty women, and told Naruto to improve his chakra control by himself. Naruto huffed in boredom.

"There's literally nothing to do! I...Hm?"

 **Sensing Danger!**

 _'Danger? Where?'_

Suddenly, Naruto heard a knock on the door. He saw two recognisable and dangerous name tags.

' _Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki? Weren't they S-class criminals? Why the hell are they here?'_ Naruto asked himself. He heard another knock, and decided to open the door this time.

' _There's almost no way for me to escape! They're S-class ninjas for heaven's sake! I'll have to buy time until ero-sennin comes here!'_

Naruto opened the door, and was hit with a massive wave of killing intent. Naruto, with his Gamer's mind however, was able to ignore it.

"Yo! Sorry, but whatever you're selling I'm not interested in." Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Please come with us." Itachi said calmly.

"Sorry, but I can't. I have an appointment you see and-"

"Quite a mouth you've got there. Care to lose it?" Kisame threatened, interrupting Naruto.

"I like my mouth a lot, thank you very much! And look who's talking, you look like you have fish-mouth syndrome!" Naruto insulted. Kisame twitched, and angrily held his sword.

"How about we cut off his head?" Kisame suggested to his partner.

"We need him alive, Kisame. Don't forget the mission." Itachi reminded him.

"Fine, but I'll cut off his legs instead." Kisame got his Samehada and held the end of it near Naruto's legs. In response, Naruto jumped back into his room.

"First, you gotta catch me!" Naruto exclaimed cockily. Itachi raised an eye.

"Careful, Kisame. He's quick on his toes. I'd say he's almost as fast as you." Itachi said, analyzing him with his Sharingan. Naruto grinned, happy from the compliment.

Kisame just smirked, and chased him into his room. Naruto side-stepped his sword thrust, and tried escaping through the window. Unfortunately, Itachi predicted his movements and was already there to block his way.

"Too bad...you chose to resist." Itachi stated dully. Naruto was sweating a bit. Kisame was behind him, and Itachi was in front of him. He was trapped.

"ITACHI!"

Everyone turned their heads to the door, and saw a furious Sasuke with his Sharingan activated.

"Oh? Is this the brat you spared, Itachi?" Kisame asked perceptively. Itachi didn't respond, and just looked at Sasuke.

"I have no interest in you. Get lost." Itachi said uncaringly. Sasuke roared at him, and prepared his most powerful jutsu.

"Like you said...I hated you, loathed you, and just to kill you I've...I've survived! CHIDORI!" Sasuke charged at him and thrusted his arm. "DIE!"

But the attack didn't hit. Itachi grabbed his wrist, and forced his Chidori into the wall, creating an explosion.

"You're in my way." Itachi simply said. He tightened his grip on him and broke his wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain. Naruto watched the small scuffle in disbelief.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out worriedly.

"Stop! Don't get in my way!" Sasuke snapped back angrily. He slowly stood up, much to the amusement of Itachi.

"You still intend to fight?" Itachi asked him. Sasuke didn't respond.

In an instant, Itachi pinned him to the wall. He was holding him by his neck; effectively choking him.

"You are weak. Do you know why you are you weak? Why you will never win? It's because you lack...hatred." Itachi whispered to him.

Naruto grew angry at this. Who was he to say that Sasuke was weak? He charged towards Itachi, somehow passing through Kisame, and tried punching him.

However, Itachi caught his punch and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto spat blood out, and collapsed onto the ground. The Gamer's Body quickly got rid of the pain though, and Naruto stood up, wiping away the blood on his mouth.

"You are stubborn." Itachi pointed out. Naruto didn't respond, and attacked him with a barrage of punches. Itachi actually had let go of Sasuke to evade the attacks.

"You are good for someone your age. Better than I was." Itachi complimented impassively. Naruto growled, and jumped back.

' _His Sharingan lets him see everything I do. I think I'm outmatched!'_ Naruto thought, angry at his own weakness. Kisame, who Naruto forgot about, was about to stab him from behind.

 **Sensing Danger!**

 _'Shit! I forgot about him!'_ Naruto exclaimed, turning his head around to see Kisame's Samehada near his back. ' _And I can't stop or avoid it!'_ Naruto added, closing his eyes for his inevitable demise. However, a couple seconds later, nothing happened.

Naruto cracked one of his eyes open, and saw a large orange toad somehow holding Kisame's Samehada in place.

"Hehehe! I, Jiraiya of the Sannin, do not allow women to simply seduce me with their beauty! When you become as great as me, women will go crazy over your beauty!" Jiraiya shouted in his signature pose. Everyone just looked at him.

...

"The one time you try to act cool, it doesn't work. Let's be honest here, you were all over that women." Naruto deadpanned. Jiraiya fell down, and pouted.

"Come on! I was not lame! And the lady was actually hot, even you said so yourself!"

"No, I didn't. You were just talking to yourself." Naruto corrected. Jiraiya hung his head in shame, but quickly went back to problem at hand.

"So you're after Naruto, eh? I knew you Akatsuki were bound to make a move. Though I will say, putting a women under a genjutsu is one of the worst things you could do. I will never forgive you for that." Jiraiya said seriously.

"I see. So that's how Kakashi knew about us. You were his source." Itachi said, showing a bit of surprise in his eyes.

Jiraiya just narrowed his eyes at him. He formed a couple hand seals, and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap!"

The walls around them slowly transformed into a sticky-red substance. Jiraiya smirked.

"This is the oesophagus of a great fire breathing toad. No one has ever escaped from this. And since you're wanted criminals, I think it's fine if it eats you."

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi said, not fazed. Kisame nodded, and they both started running away.

"You're not getting away!" Jiraiya yelled. The wall of meat or flesh or whatever it was, chased after them.

"At this rate, we won't make it..." Kisame said a bit worriedly. Itachi started concentrating, and used his Sharingan. His Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi's eyes started bleeding, and black flames materialized; completely burning through the toad's oesophagus. Jiraiya noticed the burst of chakra, and ran towards their supposed direction. All that was left there was black flames.

"Damn it, they got away!" Jiraiya cursed. Naruto quickly caught up to him.

"Great job, ero-sennin! At least you drove them away!" Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya sighed and got out a scroll. He wrote a couple seals and was able to seal the black flames into it.

"Yeah, well, we needed more information. And we didn't get it." Jiraiya told him frustratedly. Naruto was about to retort, but then he heard something.

"Dynamic Entry!"

* * *

"Using both Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu..." Itachi trailed off. He deactivated his Sharingan, and covered his left eye in pain.

"You know, we probably could've taken the brat, right?" Kisame said, a bit confused to his partner's previous actions.

"Do not worry. We can take Naruto later on. He's powerful for his age, but he's not a threat." _'yet.'_ Itachi secretly added. Kisame just nodded.

* * *

"What the hell was that for?" Jiraiya asked angrily. His nose was almost broken from the Dynamic Entry attack. Guy scratched his head in embarrassment and tried explaining himself.

"Well, you see, I...uh..."

"You were blinded by our youthfulness?" Naruto guessed with a blank face. Guy just laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry! At least you guys didn't get caught up by Itachi's genjutsu." Guy said happily. Naruto was confused however.

"Genjutsu? What genjutsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well, it was a genjutsu that he used with his Sharingan. It requires eye contact, but it's super effective. It even took down Kakashi." Guy explained. Naruto gasped at that.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto repeated worriedly. _'I've never beaten sensei in battle, yet these guys were able to do it. And judging by our encounter, they weren't even fazed by him...man, these are strong!'_ Naruto exclaimed internally.

Guy nodded to his previous statement, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts. "Yes. The two of them easily overpowered not only Kakashi, but Kurenai and Asuma, too. Kakashi is in the hospital right now, though the others are fine. But one thing is clear. They're extremely dangerous." Guy said seriously. Jiraiya sighed in relief.

"Look on the bright side, at least they're alive. We're searching for Tsunade, so when she comes back, they'll be healed. By the way, how the hell did Sasuke get here anyway?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah! You see, it was after we fought Itachi and Kisame. We took Kakashi to his house, and Sasuke was there. Unfortunately, another jounin accidently mentioned Itachi's presence here, and Sasuke left off. He must've found you by asking the locals." Guy explained to him. Jiraiya nodded in understanding. Sasuke, who was still awake, slowly stood up after hearing Itachi's name again.

"I won't...I can't let him escape..." Sasuke said wearily. He was panting hard from Itachi's choke and killing intent.

"Relax, kid. He's gone. I'd say he's out of the village." Jiraiya told him. Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger.

 _'Why, why, why!? Why hasn't the gap between us changed!? Was all my training, all my efforts...for nothing!? And why is it always Naruto? Naruto, Naruto, Naruto! What's so special about him!?'_ Sasuke thought furiously. He glared at Naruto and grabbed him by his collar.

"What's so special about you, huh? I've worked my entire life, yet you're still stronger than me! How could someone like you achieve so easily, while I...I have struggled my whole life to achieve!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Naruto just looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Sasuke? I mean I-" Naruto, however, was interrupted by Sasuke's shouting.

"Shut up! You know nothing! Tell me! Tell me how you always do this!? My goal, my reason for living...is to kill my brother! Yet...yet...he'd rather fight you!" Sasuke was screaming at this point. The adults were just watching them silently. Naruto had enough of this, however.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you why! It's because I have friends!"

"Friends...friends!? Don't give me that bullsh-"

Naruto punched him in the face. Hard. He seriously had enough.

"I told you! It's because I have friends! In the beginning, I had no one. No one at all. I was weak back then because of that. I had no one that could encourage me, help me, love me...I know you had everything, but then lost it all. I know I can't just say to move on, I can't. I'm in the same position as you."

Naruto looked up into the sky and saw the Sandaime's image, his face filled with a soft smile, "But I have to become stronger, so that it never happens again! I promised myself that I will never, EVER lose! Focus on the present, and _then_ reflect on the past. Or else you'll stay the same, forever..." Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw he had finally calmed down. Jiraiya put his hand Naruto's shoulder.

"Alright kid, relax. We're not here to fight each other. We have to go. Now." Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto nodded and walked away with him. But not without looking at the beaten Sasuke, who had an unreadable expression on him. Guy saluted them as they left. Naruto noticed a blue box appear in front of him.

 **YOU LEVELED UP!**


	26. The Battle For Tsunade!

"Kid, let's stop here. We'll be doing a bit of training." Jiraiya suddenly said. Naruto nodded, and they both dropped their belongings. They were in the middle of a road near a bridge. Naruto assumed that it was connected to the town Tsunade was rumored to be in. There were also a couple trees nearby.

"Alright, so what're we doing?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I'll be teaching you the basic Shunshin. And once you've perfected that, we'll move on to something more...difficult. Anways, I'll show you how to do it." Jiraiya focused chakra into his feet and disappeared in a burst of speed. He reappeared behind Naruto and tapped his shoulder. Surprised, Naruto quickly turned around.

"Wow! So did you just focus chakra into your feet?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sort of." Jiraiya answered, before pointing to his thighs. "Instead of your feet, you apply chakra onto your entire legs. It requires a great amount of focus and control, but it will eventually allow you to move at short bursts of speed. However, you can only move like that for a couple seconds, minutes tops. It's also hard to use in battle, although not entirely impossible. There were ninjas actually renowned for it, like Shisui Uchiha of the Shunshin. The Yondaime was also very good at it." Jiraiya explained sharply. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Alright! I got this!" Naruto shouted to himself. He made a ram sign and concentrated. Jiraiya observed him carefully.

 _'He's focusing his chakra pretty well. I didn't expect Minato's son to be this good. But I wonder...will he be able to complete the rasengan?'_

Jiraiya snapped out of his thought however when he saw him disappear. He didn't see him anywhere, though.

"Boo!" Naruto shouted in his ear. Jiraiya screamed and jumped back.

"What the hell, kid!? I almost got a heart attack!" Jiraiya shouted, panting a bit from the scare. Naruto just laughed at him.

"You should've seen your face! Hahaha!" Naruto continued laughing, much to Jiraiya's humiliation.

"Why you...!"

"Kidding, I'm kidding! I'm done the Shunshin, so what's next?" Naruto asked, still laughing a bit. He also quickly dismissed a text box that said he learned a new skill.

"Whatever...I just let you do that. Anyways, me and you are going to be completing the rasengan." Jiraiya said with a bit of excitement.

"Complete?" Naruto repeated with confusion.

"Yes, complete the Rasengan. To do this, we have to add an element to it. Be warned, this is incredibly hard. Not even the Yondaime could do it." Jiraiya explained a bit intensely. Naruto blinked. He put one hand in front of him, and his other one over it. He created a Rasengan with one hand, while adding wind chakra to it with his other one. Jiraiya just watched in amazement.

"Like this?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya stared at the light blue ball of wind.

"Wh-what...how? What is that?" Jiraiya asked bewilderedly.

"It's Wind Style: Rasengan!" Naruto announced proudly. He smashed it against a tree, completely obliterating it. Jiraiya had his jaw on the ground.

"...what?" Jiraiya said dumbly. Naruto laughed at his bewildered expression.

"It took me a long time, but I was able to add my wind element to it." Naruto explained simply. But Jiraiya wasn't satisfied by his explanation.

"That's impossible! I taught you the Rasengan a month ago! And you're telling me completed the jutsu in that time!?"

"Yep!" ' _I totally didn't alter space and time.'_

Jiraiya just sighed. All of his time spent on completing his old student's jutsu...was for nothing. It was completed by a mere child. Said student's child, but a child nonetheless.

"I gotta learn how to do that." Jiraiya muttered.

"It's not complete, though. I'm trying to add even more wind chakra to it, but it's not working out. It just blows up in my face." Naruto added, much to Jiraiya's surprise.

' _A jutsu stronger than that one...that's ludicrous!'_ Jiraiya thought in shock.

"Alright, so what's the problem?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I just can't contain it. There's so much wind chakra that I lose control of it when I try making it. Watch." Naruto said, before narrowing his eyes and preparing himself to demonstrate the issue.

Once again, Naruto formed another Wind Style: Rasengan using both of his hands; but this time, he made it even larger, opting to continue applying chakra to it by furiously swiping over it. Naruto tried containing the enhanced jutsu, but he unfortunately didn't have enough control, and it quickly blew up in his face. The small blast sent him flying into another tree.

"Argh..."

Jiraiya immediately went to his side and helped him up.

"That was pretty good, kid. Let's stop for now." Jiraiya suggested. Naruto nodded, and looked at the blue box in front of him.

 **Insufficient Chakra Control!**

 _'I thought that maybe I had enough control now, but it looks like I don't. Damn it!'_

Naruto started practicing this new jutsu after the Chunin Exams, but he had been unsuccessful so far. Maybe he could do it with Ero-Sennin's help now.

* * *

"Hm. It's getting late. Alright, let's go here for dinner." Jiraiya said, pointing to a bar. They had just crossed the bridge and made it to the rumored town of which Tsunade was in. Naruto just glared at him.

"A bar!? What the hell!? I'm only 13! Are you getting old, old man?"

Jiraiya's eye twitched.

"Idiot, I'm not that old! We're going here for information! Plus, you don't have to drink, just eat the appetizers!" Jiraiya shouted back. Naruto looked away with a "hmph", and they both entered the bar.

The bar was filled with many tables, at least twenty, with the front right of the place having a special counter for ordering and paying. The bar was mostly covered in yellow, with blue being a highlight to compliment it. There weren't many people, as only five other tables were taken.

As they walked a couple feet in though - close to the ordering counter - Naruto's ears suddenly perked towards the back end of the bar, as he heard some very light but vocal voices.

"Relax, Shizune! I just want one more." a femine voice said drunkly.

"No, Lady Tsunade! You've already had enough for the day!" another more lighter feminine voice replied sternly.

Jiraiya blinked, recognizing the voices. He turned his head toward the back area, and his eyes widened as he saw his old teammate.

"Tsunade!?" Jiraiya called out. Tsunade, who was previously looking at Shizune, snapped her head toward their direction and stood up as she saw Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!? What're you doing here?" Tsunade asked incredulously. Jiraiya laughed wholeheartedly, and walked towards her table.

"I'm glad I found you!" Jiraiya said, sitting across from his teammate. Naruto sat next to him, which was across another woman named Shizune, who had an oddly clothed pig in her arms. Tsunade didn't seem to mind their company.

"Tsunade! How've you been?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at Tsunade. Particularly at her huge chest.

 _'That's Tsunade? Isn't she as old as ero-sennin or something?_ ' Naruto thought, confused. He ignored the weird lady however, and instead ate his food, which was simply chicken with rice.

"Fine...just been meeting old acquaintances." Tsunade replied a bit somberly. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"You met Orochimaru, didn't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. He just said hello..." Tsunade replied. But in the tone she was speaking in, it was obvious something else happened.

"Orochimaru saying hello? Ya right! The chances of that happening are as good as ero-sennin not peeping!" Naruto exclaimed. Tsunade raised a brow as she looked at the fellow blond.

"A new student, huh? I didn't expect you to get another one after the Yondaime." Tsunade commented. Tonton, who was the pig, agreed with the Sannin by oinking.

"Heh. Well, he has a lot of potential. He'll surpass the Yondaime, I guarantee it." Jiraiya said proudly. Tsunade didn't really care, however.

"Good for you. Now tell me, why are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase. We want you to become Konoha's Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said seriously.

"No." Tsunade replied immediately. There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, great. Let's go home." Naruto said happily. He'd rather be training than talking with some old hag.

"I'm afriad no isn't an answer, Tsunade. You're the granddaughter of the Shodai and Nidaime, and you invented medical ninjutsu. You _have_ to come back. Konoha is your home. And it's your duty to protect it. As the Godaime Hokage." Jiraiya said convincingly. However, Tsunade didn't care.

"Becoming Hokage, huh? That's a fool's dream. Both my grandfathers tried bringing peace, but they failed miserbly. The old man died pathetically by Orochimaru's hand, and even the Yondaime died young trying to protect his pathetic village. They all wasted their lives for nothing. That title is a just a piece of crap."

Naruto stood up, knocking over some of food on the table.

"Look here, old hag!" Tsunade's eye twitched, "I don't care who you are or what you think of the Hokages! But one thing I can't slide is what you said about the old man! He sacrificed his life for everyone! To defeat Orochimaru! You will not say that his efforts were in vain! Not in front of me!"

Tsunade also stood up, and jabbed her thumb at the door.

"You wanna prove it? Then let's settle this outside." Tsunade shouted back.

"Gladly! You'll be getting a hard punch in the face, even if you are an old hag!"

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. He expected Naruto to keep a cool head, but obviously Tsunade hit a taboo of his. He watched the two blondes facing eachother. Naruto, in particular, was observing her.

 **Name: Tsunade**

 **Class: Legendary Slug Sannin**

 **Level: Lvl100**

 **HP: 609,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: (400-50) 350**

 **STM: (253-50) 203**

 **DEX: (250-50) 200**

 **INT: (160-20) 140**

 **WIS: (180-20) 160**

 **LUK: -8001**

 **Elemental Affinity: Lightning, Water, Fire, Earth, Yin**

 **Special Ability: Strength of a Hundred Seal**

 **Status Effect: Rusty (-50 For STM, DEX & STR), Drunk (-20 For INT & WIS)**

 **Tsunade is a descendant of the Senju clan and one of Konoha's Sannin; famed as the world's strongest kunoichi and its greatest medical-ninja. The repeated loss of her loved ones caused Tsunade to develop a crippling fear of blood and she abandoned the life of a shinobi.**

 _'Wha...what the hell is up with her LUK? It's off the charts! Not only that, but she has ridiculous STR! Luckily, she's super rusty and slow. If I remember correctly, it's been decades since she's last fought as a Shinobi. That'll be my advantage.'_ Naruto thought, grinning a bit. Tsunade had not fought or been in combat since the Second Great Ninja War. He would need to exploit both her rustiness and drunken state to the fullest.

"Done planning a strategy, kid? Well, come. Bring it." Tsunade cockily said. Naruto lost his grin, and he focused chakra into his legs, applying it for a solid ten seconds. ' _Shunshin.'_ Naruto said in his mind, disappearing in a swirl of leaves and surprising Tsunade a bit. She looked around, and sensed a punch coming behind her. Tsunade turned around and caught quite easily.

"Impressive. You're actually really fast. But I've fought opponents just like you." Tsunade said, smirking. Naruto had a bit of sweat roll down his face.

' _So much for the element of surprise...I guess Sannins really aren't to be underestimated.'_

Tsunade let go of his fist, and flicked him. But instead of being sent flying, he popped. Tsunade blinked in surprise.

' _Shadow Clone?'_

"Gotcha!"

Naruto cleanly punched Tsunade in the face, and she slid across the ground. Tsunade stopped herself, and she gently touched her cheek. Unfortunately for Naruto, it didn't do much damage.

"Oi, Naruto! What're you doing!? You just hit a lady!" Jiraiya shouted. Everyone just ignored him, though. Shizune, however, was a bit worried.

 _'I hope Lady Tsunade doesn't lose control...'_

"Heh. You're not bad, kid. I thought you were a genin at first, but it looks like I'm dealing with a jounin here. I can see why Jiraiya said you'll surpass the Yondaime." Tsunade said, impressed at his display of power. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks! But I'm not a jounin, just a genin." Naruto corrected. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

' _Either I'm rusty, or Konoha just amped their standards...whatever, I'm finishing this.'_

Without warning, Tsunade charged at him at full speed. She tried punching him, but Naruto leaped over her, using Tsunade's back as a stepping stone. Tsunade turned around to chase after him, but Naruto kept back-stepping from her. After a couple minutes, Tsunade grew frustrated.

"Stand still, brat!"

"Nope!" Naruto replied cheekily. He stuck his tongue out, making Tsunade growl angrily and try punching him in the face again. Luckily, Naruto moved his head out of the way in time, and jumped back again, creating an even larger gap between them. Tsunade growled, seemingly focusing chakra into her hands, and Jiraiya knew he had to stop this before she completely blew.

"Alright, enough! You guys are just being idiots! Tsunade, you should know better! And Naruto...where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked while looking around.

"Um...he left just now. Something about exploring." Shizune answered awkwardly. Jiraiya sighed.

"That brat is just too much..." Jiraiya muttered.

"Hmph! What a coward!" Tsunade insulted. Jiraiya sighed.

"Sorry about that. The kid is...confident to say the least."

"Whatever! I want a drink!" Tsunade demanded. And Jiraiya was happy to supply.

"Let's go! I'll even pay!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Tsunade immediately dashed into the bar. Free drinks? Hell yeah!

After going inside and buying a couple drinks, Jiraiya tried talking to her again.

"Tsunade. The village really needs you. We need you. _I_ need you."

"Don't try convincing me with your romantic crap. I don't care about that village." Tsunade said harshly.

"Heh. I knew you would say that. But, if you dare betray Konoha..." Jiraiya glared at her, "I _will kill_ you."

Tsunade was stunned for a second, but she quickly recovered back into her drunken state.

"I told you. I don't care." Tsunade said nonchalantly. But Jiraiya could tell she was trying to cover up her sorrow.

"You remind me of Naruto. He's a good kid, ya know. Give him a chance." Jiraiya said while taking another sip of his drink. Tsunade, however, almost spat her's out.

"Good kid? Ya right!"

"No, really! You do know that he's the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, right?" Tsunade's eyes widened a bit, "And I'm pretty sure you know how his life must have been. From what the old man told me, only he and another civilian family ever acknowledged him. Everyone else ignored him, hated him. They sometimes even beat him. Honestly, he could have turned out a lot worse." Jiraiya said a bit sadly. He knew all that happened to him because he wasn't there to support him. Tsunade just stayed silent, and Jiraiya continued.

"The kid wanted to become Hokage. He thought that maybe he could get the respect of the villagers somehow. He trained his ass off, and became as strong as he today. But like for all ninjas, tragedy struck. Did you know that he was there with Sarutobi-sensei when he died? Naruto completely blames himself for his death. He thinks he let him die. And because of that, he trains relentlessly so that it never happens again."

"..."

Tsunade didn't say anything. How could she? Unlike him, she ran away. She abandoned the people who needed her, while he stayed. Even though they both lost someone, he continued forward. Maybe she could give him a chance...

* * *

 **Because you fought Tsunade, your relationship with her is now Unfriendly.**

"What a hag!" Naruto said, blatantly insulting Tsunade.

He was walking through the village in a bit of an angry mood. However, he stopped to get some Dango and green tea.

He sighed happily as he gulped down the last of his tea. Naruto was laying down under a tree, and he looked up into the sky. He stared at the stars.

"I can see why Shikamaru loves clouds. The sky is just so beautiful." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"It really is."

Naruto nodded, but then blinked. He turned his head and saw a boy around his age laying down next to him. His hair was messy like Naruto's, except it was dark black instead. He also had a mature face, along with dull grey eyes. But the one thing that stood out to Naruto was his small stature and short height (he was a bit shorter than him). All in all, he looked like a very serious midget.

"Umm...who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Konrad Ira." He simply said.

"Ok...what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I just wanted to come." Konrad replied vaguely. Naruto sighed. He wasn't gonna get anything out of him. So instead, he was going to observe him. Unfortunately, Konrad decided to speak up before he could do so.

"I like to look at the stars. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid." Konrad said with a bit of sorrow. Naruto picked up on it.

 _'Alright, a hidden past, great. But who the hell is he? He was able to completely bypass my senses and I didn't even notice him until he spoke up. He could be dangerous.'_ Naruto thought worriedly. But he couldn't keep thinking all day. He had to reply somehow.

"You remind me of my friend, Shikamaru. All he does is look at the clouds. He says it's relaxing or something." Naruto said, chuckling a bit. Shikamaru was always a funny guy.

"Ah! Anyways, my name's Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced happily. Konrad nodded.

"An honour to meet you, Naruto."

The conversation died right there, and Naruto only had one thought.

 _'Awkward...how can I pick this back up? Maybe I should ask if he's a ninja?'_

"Hey, Konrad. Are you ninja?" Naruto asked curiously.

"An assassin." He replied bluntly. Naruto blinked in surprise.

 _'That's how he was able to go past me! He probably does this kind of stuff all day. But if he's an assassin, then why am I still alive? Is he not planning on killing me?'_ Naruto thought, confused.

"Awesome! I'm a genin from Konoha!" Naruto said proudly. Konrad shifted his gaze at him.

"Konoha...weren't they attacked by the Sand?" Konrad asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, we were. I don't if I can tell you this, but we're trying to find the next hokage. Ever heard of Tsunade of the Sannin?" Konrad nodded, "Yeah, well she's going to be the next hokage, even though she's a bit of a hag. I came here with Ero-sennin, or Jiraiya is what most people call him." Naruto explained. Konrad silently nodded.

"I see. So you're with one of the legendary Sannin, right? You must be strong then." Konrad commented. Naruto grinned a bit.

"I, myself, am here with three other assassins." Konrad continued.

"Are you on a job right now?" Naruto asked curiously. Konrad had a weird glint in his eyes, and he looked directly at Naruto.

 **"Yes. I'm here to kill you, Naruto Uzumaki."** Naruto's heart skipped a couple beats from hearing his demonic voice. But suddenly, Konrad started snickering.

"I'm kidding! Heh! You should've seen the look on your face." Konrad said, still snickering a bit. Naruto glared at him.

"Don't ever do that! I almost got a heart!" Naruto exclaimed angrily. He felt a sense of déjà vu, but he ignored it and continued glaring at him. The young assassin chuckled at his expression.

"Relax, I won't do that. I'm pretty nice compared to other assassins." Konrad said.

"Really? Well-"

Naruto was interrupted by an alarm bell. It was coming from Konrad's watch. Konrad looked at it, and sighed.

"I have to go. See ya." Konrad said, looking a bit sad that the conversation had to end. He walked a couple steps, and suddenly disappeared. Naruto tried finding him, but he was completely gone. And without a single trace left behind. After a couple minutes, Naruto gave up and he sighed in frustration. That was before a blue screen appeared floating in front of him.

 **Because you talked to Konrad Ira, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 _"_ Huh, so I guess we're cool...? Still, I hate mysteries. For now, let's go to Ero-sennin's." Naruto said to himself while stretching his legs. He walked through the village, passing by the kind people who were offering to sell their sell, and after a couple solid minutes he arrived at the bar.

And as expected, Jiraiya was still there. Albeit, he was passed out along with Tsunade. Shizune, who was a only slightly drunk, sighed and turned to him.

"Let's get these two out of here." Shizune said with a tired smile. Naruto nodded, and they both carried the sannins to a hotel.

Naruto rented four rooms, one for each of them, which costed around 10,000 Ryo total. After being thanked by Shizune for paying, he took Jiraiya to his room and laid him on his bed. Naruto went to his own room afterwards and he collapsed onto his bed. Naruto closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

"Are you sure she will heal your arms, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"Of course she will. Tsunade would do anything for Dan and Nawaki. I promised to bring them back, remember?"

"But reversing the effects of the Shinigami would take a long time, my lord." Kabuto countered respectfully.

"You're right about that. I'll just have to play my cards right, then." Orochimaru said. Kabuto nodded.

* * *

Naruto yawned. He stretched his arms and got off his bed. Afterwards, he went into the bathroom and took his clothes off. He turned the shower on, and basked under its warm water. After cleaning himself properly, he got out and put on some new clothes.

He wore a blood red jacket with a black muscle t-shirt under, black Anbu pants with two shuriken pouches, and black ninja sandals. After looking at himself in the mirror and feeling satisfied, he prepared breakfast.

 _'Ero-Sennin is probably still sleeping I'll just...sneak away for some secret training.'_ Naruto thought, giggling to himself. However, someone barged through his door before he could leave.

"Shizune? What happened?" Naruto asked, standing up from his seat. He knew something was up since Shizune was panting hard.

"Lady Tsunade went to Orochimaru...!" Shizune blurted out. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Explain."

"Orochimaru promised to bring back her brother Nawaki and my uncle Dan, in exchange for healing him. We have to stop her!" Shizune said desperately. They were about to bolt, but a tired voice stopped them.

"Wait...just a...moment..." Jiraiya called out in between breaths. He was slowly walking towards them, with heavy bags under his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"It was Tsunade...she put something in my sake. My body feels completely numb, and I can't even mold chakra properly." Jiraiya explained wearily. Naruto and Shizune quickly went to his side, and helped him out. Shizune quickly examined him.

"The effect will last for a couple days, I think. Anyways, we have to go! Lady Tsunade might have already gone to Orochimaru!" Shizune said worriedly. They both nodded, and they dashed to where Tsunade was going to meet Orochimaru.

* * *

"I'll never work for you!" Tsunade shouted while trying to punch Kabuto. Orochimaru frowned.

"What a pity. I really was planning on bringing back Dan and Nawaki. But you just had to blow that opportunity..."

"You betrayed the village that they both loved, you tried destroying it, and you killed the old man! If I agreed to the deal, then I would just be betraying them." Tsunade said while trying to kick Kabuto.

' _If I get hit, then I'll be done for!'_ Kabuto thought a bit worriedly. He ducked, dodging another kick, and jumped back. Kabuto looked at Tsunade carefully, and tried coming up with a strategy. Suddenly, it hit him. He remembered Tsunade's weakness and knew exactly what to do.

With a kunai in hand, he charged at Tsunade. However, instead of trying to attack her, he stabbed his hand. Tsunade gasped as she saw the blood. She remembered her times in war...the time when Nawaki died...when Dan died...

Kabuto used the opportunity to hit her in the chest with his Chakra Dissection Blade. He purposely hit that area so that he could tear a Subcostalis muscle. Tsunade collapsed onto the ground while clutching her chest in pain. It was hard for her to breath...

"Don't worry, I won't kill you. You're invaluable to Orochimaru, after all..." Kabuto said a bit creepily. He was about to push his glasses up like the show-off he was, but Tsunade punched him in the face. He was sent flying, but Kabuto quickly regained balance and safely landed on his two feet.

 _'Good thing she didn't enhance it with chakra...'_ Kabuto thought thankfully. He wasn't too good at taijutsu; his speciality was medical ninjutsu. Unfortunately for him, back-up appeared.

Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune all appeared in a burst of speed. Jiraiya, seeing Orochimaru, immediately took action.

 **"** Naruto, you handle that white-haired brat. And Shizune, take care of Tsunade." Jiraiya ordered, with Shizune immediately going to Tsunade's side, who just pushed her away.

"What about you?" Naruto asked worriedly. He couldn't really be trying to fight Orochimaru all on his own, right?

"I'll be taking on Orochimaru since I'm also a Sannin. Don't worry, Naruto, I won't lose." Jiraiya assured. Naruto nodded, and he turned his head to face his opponent, which was...Kabuto? He observed him, not believing what he was seeing.

 **Name: Kabuto Yakushi**

 **Class: Sound Medical Ninja**

 **Level: Lvl93**

 **HP: 750,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: 220**

 **STM: 250**

 **DEX: 260**

 **INT: 140**

 **WIS: 170**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth, Water, Yin, Yang**

 **Kabuto Yakushi is Orochimaru's right-hand man, and a shinobi of Otokagure. He spent most of his life as a spy working for many different individuals, organisations, and countries. His natural talents in intelligence-gathering and medicine attracted the attention Orochimaru when he was younger.  
**

 _'So Kabutops really was a spy...'_ Naruto thought sadly. It was disappointing, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Looks like we meet again...Kabutops."

"Kabuto." He corrected.

"Kabuto. I knew you were a spy from the beginning." Naruto said, trying to act smart. In reality, it was complete bullshit, but luckily, Kabuto still bought it.

"Heh. I suspected as much." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up. "You know, you have a lot of potential. Why waste your talents for Konoha. Why not join us? You could be treated like a king. We could even give you all the knowledge and strength you want."

"Sorry, but I'd rather stay here with my friends. Unless you'd like to join _us_. I'm open to that option, too." Naruto replied. Kabuto sighed in disappointment.

"I'm gonna have to decline that offer. Konoha will just hold me back. Just like they're holding you back."

"Nice try, Kabutops." Kabuto's eye twitched, "That won't work on me." Naruto asserted.

"You have talent, but you're really talkative. I'll just have to kill you so that you finally shut up." Kabuto said menacingly. Naruto immediately went into his fighting stance.

"Try me, bitch!"

They both charged at each other at full speed, with Naruto creating five shadow clones along the way. Kabuto activated his Chakra Dissection blade; covering his hand in thick, blue chakra.

The clones all jumped at him, but Kabuto did a 360° spin to destroy them. The real Naruto was able to narrowly dodge it by back-stepping. However, Kabuto was still able to cut his jacket a bit.

"Come on! I just got this, ya know!"

Kabuto ignored what Naruto said, and immediately closed the gap between them. Using his chakra blade, he stabbed Naruto through his chest, effectively puncturing his left lung. Kabuto frowned.

"How disappointing...this is what you get for being cocky. Even though you're a great fighter for your age, compared to the legendary Sannin and I, you're nothing more than an ant." Kabuto sneered. He took his hand out of him, making Naruto fall and cough blood out. He turned and walked away from the dying ninja.

Or that's what he thought anyway. Kabuto suddenly felt something in his chest.

' _Pain?'_ Kabuto looked down at his chest, and saw a kunai sticking through. He slowly turned his head, and saw a mop of blonde.

"Don't...let your...guard down..." Naruto said in between coughs. He took his kunai out and kicked Kabuto away. He collapsed onto one of his knees, and started coughing blood out hysterically.

 _'I have 100,000 HP left, and it's slowly decreasing...'_ Naruto said to himself. Fortunately, Kurama was there to help him out.

 ** _'I'll try healing your lungs and whatever else that kid messed up.'_**

 _'Thanks...Kurama.'_

 ** _'Don't you dare die, you idiot.'_**

Naruto's snapped his head up when he heard Kabuto laughing.

"Hah! An injury of this level won't do anything to me! There's a reason why I'm Orochimaru's right-hand man. It's not because of my combat abilities, but my superb healing abilities." Kabuto said confidently. Naruto watched as Kabuto's wound healed, with a small scar being the only thing remaining on his previously bloody chest. Kabuto also noticed Naruto's wound healing, too.

"I see. So that demon of yours is healing you, huh? You really are one of a kind ninja, Naruto." Kabuto complimented. Naruto smirked weakly.

"Thanks. But I think it's time I go all out." Naruto said, causing Kabuto to blink. Naruto closed his eyes, and activated his Curse Mark.

"Curse Mark: Second Stage!"

Like last time: his skin turned grey, his hair white, his nails black, and his iris' yellow with his sclera turned completely black. But he wasn't done just yet.

' ** _Here. Use the three tails form along with it. That's the limit of what your body can handle.'_** Kurama told him.

 _'Right!'_

In addition to that, he grew three red chakra cloaks on his back. Naruto silently celebrated in his mind.

 _'Alright! I gain 30 points in STR, STM, DEX & LUK from the curse mark, and I get 60 points in STR, STM & DEX from Kurama! This...is my strongest form!'_ Naruto thought excitedly. His punctured lung had mostly healed, but he still couldn't breath properly. He needed to end this now.

Without warning, Naruto charged at him at full speed. Kabuto tried hitting him with his chakra blade, but Naruto was far too fast now, his DEX now being 346. He was able to dodge all of Kabuto's attacks, while landing a few punches of his own.

Naruto found a huge opening when Kabuto tried a reckless stab at him. He side-stepped the attack and used the opportunity to kick him in his waist side. The force of the attack sent Kabuto sliding.

But while Kabuto was sliding across the ground, Naruto made a certain one-handed hand seal and in an instant, he Shunshined behind him.

Kabuto could barely react, and he was axe-kicked hard in the head, forcing him head-first into the ground. Naruto feet touched the ground, and he panted while watching Kabuto for any signs of movement. His body was at its up-most limit, so he couldn't afford to fight any longer.

Orochimaru, who was fighting Jiraiya, stopped to look at Naruto when he sensed he used the Curse Mark. He smirked.

 _'He really is an incredible fighter...he must not fall into the Akatsuki's clutches!'_ Orochimaru charged at Naruto, completely ignoring Jiraiya, and prepared the Five Elements Seal so that he could subdue him.

Naruto noticed Orochimaru at the corner of his eyes and was about to jump back. However, Naruto felt someone grabbing his ankles, and he looked down to see Kabuto. His feet suddenly felt painful, and he couldn't move; Kabuto looked to have used his Chakra Dissection Blade to cut Naruto's muscles and tendons.

Naruto clenched his teeth, and used his three chakra tails to hit Kabuto. However, Kabuto didn't let go and he held his ankle even more tightly. Naruto was about to get hit by Orochimaru's seal, but fortunately, Tsunade intervened and punched him in the face, sending him away. Afterwards, she kicked Kabuto in the ribs, forcing the white-haired boy to tumble through the ground and ultimately cause Naruto to drop onto the ground on one knee.

"Nice try, brat. But this my fight to finish." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded weakly, and started coughing again. Tsunade immediately took note.

"Shizune! Go take care of Naruto." Tsunade ordered. Shizune immediately began healing him when she came.

Orochimaru growled. At the state he was in now, there was no way he could win. Especially since Kabuto was injured.

"Sorry, but we won't be finishing this. Not today, anyways. Kabuto, let's go!" Orochimaru called out. Kabuto, who just ate a soldier pill to recover, went to Orochimaru. He formed a couple hand seals and somehow summoned smoke.

"Wait!" Jiraiya called out. Unfortunately, after the smoke faded, the two villains were nowhere in sight. He sighed.

"They got away...at least they didn't do too much damage, right?" Jiraiya said optimistically. Everyone just ignored him, making Jiraiya pout. Naruto slowly stood up after being healed by Shizune. He looked at the box in front of him.

 **Mission: Getting the New Hokage (Complete)**

 **Say Accept to receive the following:**

 **2,000,000 XP**

' _Accept_.' Naruto said in his mind, causing two more screens to appear.

 **YOU LEVELED UP!**

 **YOU LEVELED UP!**

He was finally level 82.

"Alright! We did it!" Naruto screamed happily. He celebrated and patted himself on the back. The adults laughed at his silly antics.

"Yeah, we certainly did." Tsunade said with a soft smile. She saw Dan and Nawaki's shadow behind him. He kinda did resemble them...

* * *

"Hokage?" Naruto repeated, confused.

It had been a day since their battle with Orochimaru, and Tsunade, for some reason, agreed to become hokage.

"Yep. I decided to become hokage." Tsunade said a bit happily.

"Hmm...are you sure?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you really sure?" Naruto asked again. Tsunade nodded once again.

"Completely."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!" Tsunade replied, a bit annoyed at this point

"...are you absolutely, positively sure that-"

"YES! I am entirely sure!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"...are you complete-"

Tsunade smashed the table with her fist, effectively interrupting Naruto. She glared at him. However, Naruto didn't react and he just continued without a care in the world.

"Are you really, really sure about this? I mean, let's be honest here. Compared to the old man, you're violent, selfish, irresponsible with money, short-tempered and a huge idiot. Not only that, but the fact that you're in your fifties and you transform to look younger is questionable. I wonder if it's really alright for the Hokage to deceive their village?" Naruto said casually. Jiraiya and Shizune braced for the worst as Tsunade was leaking out a lot of killing intent.

"What...did...you...say?" Tsunade asked, trying to hide her anger (and failing miserably).

"Just that I was gonna pay for all your debts." Naruto replied. Tsunade blinked.

"You're lying." Tsunade claimed.

"Maybe..." Naruto said while putting his hands in his pockets, "but probably not." Naruto then brought out a bunch of Ryo and waved it off. "I have a lot more than this."

Tsunade's eyes widened from the amount of cash he was showing, and she immediately changed personalities.

"Naruto...would you spare a bit of, you know, money for this old woman?" Tsunade almost pleaded. If she could pay her debt, then-

"Hmm...no." Naruto replied sadistically. Tsunade sighed. The brat really was a handful...

* * *

 **Transformations:**

Kyuubi's Chakra

Lvl 20 (Three Tail)

The Kyuubi's chakra increases STM, STR & DEX by 60 points. The number of tails in the transformation show how much more powerful you get (each tail adds 20 more points). This can only be used for 20 minutes.

Curse Mark: Stage (2)

Lvl 20

The second stage of the Curse Mark increases STM, STR, DEX & LUK by 30 points. The Curse Mark has multiple stages that can be unlocked when leveled up high enough. This can only be used for 20 minutes


	27. Date Gone Wrong!

**THANK YOU FOR 300 REVIEWS! IT MEANS A LOT!**

 **We've also hit 200,000 views! Thank you all so much! Love you all!**

* * *

"We will now announce the Godaime hokage, Tsunade!" Genma shouted from the hokage tower.

The crowd cheered and clapped as Tsunade stepped forward.

"People of Konoha! I have decided to take the mantle of the Godaime hokage! No longer will you have to worry about the village! I shall once again bring prosperity to this village! We will prove once again that Konoha is great!"

The crowd cheered once again, happy that one of the sannins returned to become hokage.

* * *

"Phew! Man, today just never seems to end." Tsunade said while drinking sake. She had just been to the hokage's formal ceremony, which happened after the public announcement. The Fire Daimyo and the other feudal lords were there to see her be crowned, so to speak. Afterwards, she went to the hospital to heal Kakashi Hatake, who had been hit by Itachi Uchiha's Tsukiyomi. It had been a really long day...

"Lady Tsunade, we don't have time to drink! Remember that you have a meeting with the Daimyo in an hour!" Shizune reminded her sternly. Tsunade sighed tiredly.

"What does the old geezer want now?" She asked rudely.

"I think it was something about his daughter." Shizune said, not too sure. Tsunade raised a brow.

"What the hell do we have do with his daughter?" Tsunade asked her. Shizune just shrugged.

"We'll find out in an hour."

* * *

"This is some incredible ramen!" Naruto complimented while gobbling it down. He was invited by Iruka to eat at Ichiraku's since the two hadn't been talking much lately.

"Hey, hey, slow down! You're gonna empty out my pockets!" Iruka shouted, worried that Naruto would waste his paycheck. Of course, for Teuchi and Ayame, that was good news. Naruto was probably the only reason why their shop still existed.

"Relax! I'll pay half!" Naruto replied, now drinking down the soup. Iruka sighed in relief. He watched Naruto, looking at how much different he was now. He chuckled to himself, which tipped Naruto off.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing. Just that you've matured over the past year." Iruka said. Naruto blinked, before looking back at his ramen bowl.

"Hm. I guess so."

"You know Naruto, I'm proud of you!" Iruka said, beaming at him.

Naruto blinked again, but then slowly grinned.

"Thanks, sensei! You're the best!"

"What happened to me?" A familiar voice asked. Naruto turned around to see Kakashi with Asuma, who had a cigarette sticking from his mouth.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei. Wait a minute, are you sure it's okay for you to be out of the hospital?" Naruto asked a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, they checked me out and let me pass. Anyways, we were searching for you. I told Asuma that you're a wind user, and he wants to see what you've got." Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Asuma, and he just shrugged.

"I'm a wind user too, and they're pretty hard to find. So we should stick together." Asuma said. Naruto nodded, and left the stand.

"See ya later, Iruka!" Naruto said, waving at him. Iruka waved back and smiled. His student really was growing up...

"You know you're gonna have to pay for Naruto, right?" Ayame pointed out, with Teuchi nodding behind her. Iruka turned around nervously.

"Right..."

' _Damn you, Naruto! You haven't matured at all!'_

* * *

"Alright, so what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked while stretching his arms. The group were at Training Ground three, the place where Team 7 did their bell test. More specifically, they were at centre, where there were three logs sticking out on the grass while also being surrounded by a small lake, with forestry around it all.

"Alright, we're gonna test out your elemental affinity. Though I suspect you already have wind." Kakashi explained.

"Huh? I already did that with Ero-sennin. I have a wind and water affinity." Naruto lied smoothly. He did have wind and water as his affinity, but he never actually tested it. He really trusted his Gamer's Ability on that.

"Oh. Okay, that makes things easier. How about we do some wind exercises. They'll strengthen your attacks." Kakashi suggested. However, Naruto shook his head again.

"Did that. I cut the leaf and waterfall." Naruto said, making Kakashi and Asuma's eyes widen.

"How? When? There's no way you could've done that! It takes some ninjas years to even cut the leaf!" Asuma exclaimed. Naruto just scratched his head sheepishly.

"That's what ero-sennin told me. But I was able to do it. Is there anything else?" Naruto asked. Asuma nodded.

"Well, there is one more thing we can do. Take this trench knife." Asuma said, giving his trench knife to him. Naruto looked at the knife in confusion.

"Okay...so what do I do?"

"Just send your wind chakra into the blade and throw it at that tree. Let's see how well you do." Asuma explained. Naruto nodded, and poured his chakra into the knife; incasing the edges of it in chakra.

Naruto threw the knife as hard as he could; it went through the tree and hit the boulder behind it. Asuma blinked in surprise, while Kakashi smiled.

"Not bad. You're almost as good as me." Asuma commented. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks! How about you do it, sensei!"

"Why not?"

Asuma incased the knife in chakra like Naruto did, except his chakra was much sharper. He threw it, and his knife went through the tree, the boulder, and two more other trees. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Woah! That was awesome! Teach me how to do that!" Naruto demanded like a little kid. Asuma chuckled.

"Heh! Thanks. But it's not too hard to do. Imagine your chakra splitting in two and grinding against each other. Just as if you were finely sharpening the blade between the two halves of your chakra." Asuma explained, taking a puff of his cigarette afterwards. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What? I mean, right! I got it!" Naruto got his trench knife from the tree, and began focusing his chakra again.

 _'Two halves sharpening...two halves sharpening...'_

Naruto threw the knife once again, but this time it went through both the tree and the boulder. The cigarette in Asuma's mouth fell.

"W-wow! I can't believe you got that on your first try! Lord Jiraiya was right, you are a prodigy! I doubt you have any peers, even Shikamaru or Neji aren't that good!" Asuma exclaimed. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks, I guess. But don't call me a prodigy, it's kinda weird. I only got this thing because I already knew how to use wind jutsu's."

"That's true, but don't be too modest, Naruto. You could be the next Yondaime, if you worked hard enough. I'd say the only kid around your level in this generation is Konrad Ira. Though it's a shame that he died in the purge." Kakashi said a bit sadly. Naruto blinked at hearing the name Konrad.

"Konrad Ira? But...isn't he...alive...?" Naruto muttered quietly.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. Hey, do you guys know any assassins?" Naruto asked, trying to not act suspicious.

"Not really. What brought this up?" Asuma asked, confused. Naruto just shrugged.

"Meh. Just curious."

"Well, let me tell you this. The most powerful assassin today is Kira. He's an S-class assassin that's killed over 1000 ninjas. He's never failed a hit. Never, and I mean ever, engage him in battle. He has a special kekkei tota that can kill ninjas quickly. He's a ronin, meaning he has no loyalty towards any village. However, there are rumors that he's from Kiri. But the point is that he's incredibly dangerous." Kakashi explained sharply. Naruto nodded, thinking about what his sensei said carefully.

 _'Interesting...Konrad Ira and Kira...I sense a connection.'_

Suddenly, an Anbu shunshined in front of them. A familiar Anbu at that.

"Oh! You're Boar from the chunin exams, right?" Naruto said observantly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are being called to Hokage-sama's office." Boar said, ignoring his question. Naruto sighed.

"What does the old hag want now? Anyways, gotta go! See ya, Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei!"

"See ya." Kakashi replied.

"Good luck." Asuma added.

"Alright, race ya there, Boar!"

Naruto, along with Boar, shunshined to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Hah! Beat ya!" Naruto exclaimed. Boar didn't visibly react, however he was actually surprised that the genin beat him. But since he accomplished his mission, he left.

"Naruto." Tsunade called out a bit hesitantly. She was sitting in the hokage's desk, and had just met with the Fire Daimyo. Next to her was Shizune, who took the role of being her assistant.

"Yeah?" He replied, a bit confused.

"Alright, so...we have a problem. And it obviously involves you." Tsunade said.

"Okay, so what's up?" Naruto asked, even more confused.

"You know the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

"His daughter? No, I don't think so." Naruto answered honestly. Tsunade sighed.

"Well, she has. Apparently, in the chunin exams, you saved her. Or rather, one of your clones did." Tsunade told him. However, Naruto was still confused.

"Okay...so what?"

"To put it lightly, Dahlia, his 13 year old daughter, is...interested in you." She finished lamely. Naruto blinked.

"Interested?" Naruto repeated in confusion. Tsunade sighed at his stupidity.

"You know, she likes you. Since you saved her and all." Tsunade tried explaining.

"Isn't that supposed to be normal?" Naruto questioned. Tsunade facepalmed.

"My god, for a supposed prodigy, you're dense as hell! Come on! She has a crush on you!"

"She wants to crush me?" Naruto repeated, very confused at this point.

"Alright, you're officially an idiot, even beyond Jiraiya! Basically, the Fire Daimyo told me that Dahlia wants a date with you!" Tsunade shouted impatiently. Naruto immediately got what she meant.

"Why the hell didn't you just say so in the beginning! She's _'interested in me_ ' and ' _has a crush on me.'_ Just be direct about it!" Naruto shouted back.

"Well, I didn't take you for a dense idiot! Get the hints!"

"Um...guys? Shouldn't we settle this in a more civil way?" Shizune suggested nervously. However, the two blondes ignored her and continued bickering amongst each other.

Suddenly, the door opened, and out came a familiar face.

"Shikamaru? What's you doing here?" Naruto asked, stopping his argument with Tsunade.

"Dunno. My dad told me to come here for some reason. Apparently, Lady Tsunade wants to talk with me." Shikamaru said. Tsunade, who went back to her desk, began explaining.

"Good, you're both here. I'll cut to the chase. You two are being promoted."

"Really?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yes. Shikamaru Nara, I, Tsunade, promote you to the rank of Chunin." Tsunade announced, with Shizune giving said ninja a chunin vest.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I, Tsunade, promote you to the rank of Tokubetsu-Jounin."

At hearing this, Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Really?" Naruto asked again. Tsunade nodded.

"You have showed capabilities far beyond a chunin. According to the reports, you defeated a mist ninja with an ice kekkei genkai. You battled Orochimaru of the Sannin and survived. You defeated a Hyuuga prodigy, and defeated a fully transformed jinchuriki. Not only that, but you've shown signs of good leadership in various missions. I have already informed the other jounins, and they agreed to promote you."

After hearing Tsunade's explanation, Natuto also got a green vest. He pumped his fist in celebration and slapped Shikamaru's back.

"We did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Shikamaru rubbed his back tiredly.

"Don't be so excited, man. It's just more responsibility..." Shikamaru moaned. Naruto froze.

"Crap. More responsibility...hey, can I-"

"No. You've already accepted." Tsunade said sternly. Both of the newly promoted ninjas sighed.

"This is gonna be troublesome..." They both muttered.

"Naruto! The mission I just assigned you will happen tomorrow. Dahlia will be outside this tower at 1:00 p.m sharp. Be there." Tsunade ordered. And as if on cue, a text box appeared in front of him.

 **A quest has been requested! A Date with Dahlia!**

Naruto briefly looked at it and decided to read the details later. He saluted Tsunade and left along with Shikamaru.

* * *

"Since Shikamaru and Naruto got promoted, let's...celebrate!" Asuma shouted eagerly.

"Yeah!" Most of the genin replied.

"Umm...you guys didn't have to do this." Naruto said sheepishly. Asuma shook his head.

"Nonsense! Being promoted to chunin is a great thing, but to Tokubetsu-Jounin? That certainly calls for celebration!" Asuma exclaimed.

Naruto sighed tiredly. When Shikamaru and him left the building, all the genins and jounins were there. They dragged the two ninjas to Yakiniku Q. But he wasn't the only one that didn't want be there. Neji, Sasuke and Shino were also forced to go. He kinda felt bad for them. But at the same time, he couldn't pass a chance on free food!

"Let's dig in!" Naruto shouted, eating the barbecue like a starved wolf. Chouji happily joined him, eating even more than him.

After half an hour of eating, the ninjas started to talk. But soon enough, there was a heated argument between Sasuke and Neji. It was a continuation of their conversation at the Chunin Exams. The others were staying quiet, not wanting get caught up in their egotistical battle.

"The Byakugan is far superior than that pathetic Sharingan. Let me ask, can your eye see things hundred of metres away?" Neji sneered.

"So what? With the Sharingan, we can copy ninjutsu and predict the movement of our enemies." Sasuke countered arrogantly.

"I told you, our Byakugan can see far better than your eye. We can easily see the movement of our opponents. Your eyes are simply inferior." Neji countered back. The two proud ninjas glared at each other with their doujutsus activated. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome..."

"Agreed. I'd rather be getting ready for my stupid mission." Naruto said, bored. Shikamaru blinked, suddenly remembering what Tsunade said.

"Oh, yeah. What's that all about? Who're you meeting?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"I have a date basically." Naruto said bluntly. Everyone stared at him. Even Neji and Sasuke stopped their argument.

"What? Seriously, who?" Shikamaru asked, speaking out for almost everyone there.

"A girl named Dahlia." Naruto answered.

"Dahlia?" Shikamaru repeated, confused. The name sounded foreign to him.

"Yeah. She's the Daimyo's youngest daughter." Naruto explained casually. At this, all the girls gasped.

"Dahlia? You mean _the_ Dahlia? The Daimyo's youngest daughter?" Sakura repeated.

"Well, yeah, that's what I said." Naruto confirmed with a yawn.

"You know Dahlia is a model, right? She's considered the most beautiful girl our age!" Ino exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get a date with her!?" Tenten asked in astonishment.

"She's the one who asked me out. Actually, the Fire Daimyo requested that I do." Naruto explained.

...

"Nice job!" Kakashi suddenly said, giving him a huge thumbs up. Naruto was once again confused.

"Your flames of youth burn incredibly brightly, Naruto!" both Guy and Lee shouted passionately.

"Great job, kid. Glad to have taught you at least one thing." Asuma said happily.

"Okay, thanks..?" Naruto said. What the hell did the compliments even mean?

Kiba put his arm around him. "You sly dog! How did you do it!? You gotta teach me!"

"Alright...?"

Even Sasuke nodded. "As expected of my rival."

However, the only person sad was Hinata. It was no secret she had a crush on Naruto. Kurenai looked at her sadly.

' _I guess you were just too late, Hinata.'_ Kurenai thought, pitying her student.

"You guys realize it's a mission, right? I was kinda forced to go." Naruto said, extremely confused by their actions.

"Does it matter? Having a date with the Dahlia is a once in a life-time opportunity! Man, you're so lucky, Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto scratched his cheek, a bit embarrassed at this point.

"Here. You'll probably need this." Kakashi said while giving his Icha Icha Paradise book to him. Naruto hesitantly took the book.

"Thanks...?"

Kurenai and the other girls were not pleased, however. They immediately snatched the book from him.

"Screw that book! You'll need real training with real girls!" Kurenai shouted sternly.

"You guys are over reacting. I just gotta be me, right?" Naruto said, trying to calm them down.

"No way! If you mess up this date and send her crying, the Daimyo might stop sending us funds! Our village will be in ruins! But, if she likes the date and marries you, then our funds will increase! And _I'll_ be known as the childhood friend of Dahlia's husband!" Sakura explained a bit too excitedly.

"Why are we skipping to marriage already? I'm only 13."

"Naruto...Naruto...you have to start planning your future now. If you don't, then you'll end up just like Guy." Kakashi said, making Guy cry. Naruto sighed and stood up.

"Got it, got it! I'll buy a tuxedo or something. Bye!" Naruto said quickly, shunshining out of the store.

* * *

"Jeez. What the hell is up with everyone?" Naruto asked himself. He walked into a luxurious store to a buy himself a tuxedo. Since everyone was making such a huge fuss about it, why not buy it?

"Alright, what to choose..."

After a couple minutes, Naruto settled on a dark blue tuxedo with a silver tie. He took the items to the cashier, and surprisingly, he wasn't ripped off. He actually bought the clothes at the cheapest price. And they even gave it to him in a bag, which never happened.

At first, he didn't realize why the villager were being so nice to him. The last time he checked, the general population hated him. "Open Reputation Menu." Naruto activated, trying to get to the bottom of this. He scrolled through the menu, getting more confused the more he went down.

 **Ichiraku Family: Honour**

 **Hinata Hyuuga: Honour**

 **Iruka Umino: Honour**

 **Rock Lee: Friendly**

 **Might Guy: Friendly**

 **Tenten: Friendly**

 **Shikamaru Nara: Friendly**

 **Choji Akimichi: Friendly**

 **Shino Aburame: Neutral**

 **Kiba Inuzuka: Friendly**

 **Sakura Haruno: friendly**

 **Ino Yamanaka: Neutral**

 **Sasuke Uchiha: Honour**

 **Tsunade: Friendly**

 **Jiraiya: Friendly**

 **Kabuto: Unfriendly**

 **Orochimaru: Honour**

 **General Citizens of Konoha: Friendly**

 **General** **Shops of Konoha:** **Friendly**

 **General** **Ninja of Konoha:** **Friendly**

But then he remembered what Kiba said to him.

 _'You're a hero!'_

"A hero, huh?" Naruto muttered while walking out of the store with his new clothes. He still couldn't believe it. He was actually being accepted by everyone! He started running to his house in happiness.

But then, he felt a sudden chill behind him. A familiar presence...Naruto stopped.

"Long time no see, Konrad."

"No need to address me by my real name. Just call me Kira." he said. The two were standing in the middle of an alleyway near Naruto's apartment. No one lived around this area, so there was no one watching.

"Alright...Kira. What do you want?" Naruto asked seriously.

"I've come to warn you. My current target is Dahlia, the youngest daughter of the Fire Daimyo. My colleagues and I will go to any lengths to kill her. And if necessary, I'll take you down as well." Konrad replied intensely. Even though Naruto couldn't see him, he knew he wasn't joking.

"Sorry, but I won't back down. I have a reputation to uphold."

"And so do I. Pray that you do not run into me. Or else you _will_ die."

The lingering chill behind him disappeared, and he knew he was gone. Without looking back, Naruto went back home.

 _'All my senses told me to run-'_

 ** _'What senses?'_** Kurama asked. ** _'Common sense- nope. Animal senses- nah. The five sens-'_**

 _'F*ck_ _off_.'' Naruto cut in. _'Anyway...he really is dangerous. I might have to do some dungeon training.'_

* * *

Naruto was panting hard, his hands on his knees. He had just defeated a level 85 Zombie Boss. He had been in the dungeon for two days so far, or in the real world, approximately 7.5 minutes. He had leveled up twice so far.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl84**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 510,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 77**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo: 2,490,000**

 **EXP: 1,080,000 XP to Level 85**

 _'Damn it...it's super hard to level up now. And I haven't even gone to sleep yet. What the hell can I do?_ ' Naruto asked himself. Luckily, Kurama was there to help him.

 _ **'You'll need my power against that assassin boy. Training won't do any good since we don't have much time.'**_ Kurama said to him.

 _'Yeah we do! Time moves much faster here! One day in the real world equals one year in here!'_ Naruto told him. Kurama blinked in surprise.

 _ **'Really? Then we should be able to link up here.'**_

' _Link up?'_

 _ **'Yeah. Even though we don't have the key to unlock the seal and use the tailed beast transformation, we should still be able to use an incomplete version of it**_.' Kurama said sharply.

 _'Alright then, let's do it!'_

Naruto was then pulled into Kurama's cage. He looked at the giant fox.

"Alright, how we do?" Naruto asked excitedly.

" **Rip off half of the seal, and we should be able to sync up."** Kurama told him. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have done what he said, but since he was only ripping half of it, he thought it was fine.

He cleanly ripped half of the seal. At first, nothing happened, but then a huge bright light enveloped him.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto cursed. He closed his eyes, not being able to handle the bright light.

Naruto felt as if his surroundings changed, and it did. When he opened his eyes, all he saw were bright lights; a soft yellow background with many different coloured star-like twinkles.

As he was looking around, he noticed two figures in front of him. On the right was a tall, handsome blonde man who wore a green vest with a white cape over. On the left was a beautiful redhead with long, silky hair as her most notable feature.

"Hey, Naruto." The blonde greeted with a happy wave.

"It's wonderful to see you, dear. You've grown up so well." The redhead said happily. Naruto was very confused.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Naruto muttered under his breath. "...anyways, sorry to burst your bubble, but I gotta go." Naruto said, making the two frown.

"Naruto, you can't just leave." The blonde said sternly.

"Yes, I can." Naruto replied emotionlessly.

"No, you can't!" The redhead said desperately.

"Look, I don't even know who you two are. I gotta keep my distance, ya know? Stranger danger."

"Well, you should know who we are. We're-" The redhead, however, was interrupted by Naruto.

"Wait a minute...Kurama!? No way! I almost didn't recognize you! Is this your human form or something?"

Naruto was about to get hit in the head by the redhead, but he luckily dodged.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Just shut up and listen to us for one second! We're your parents!" The lady blurted out. Naruto was stunned for a second, but he quickly recovered.

"Stop with your bullshit! I don't know my parents, but I sure as hell know you aren't them!"

At this, the two started tearing up. The tall blonde started comforting the red head. All of a sudden, Naruto felt like a dick.

"Alright, I'm...sorry. Don't cry." Naruto apologized sheepishly. The two looked at him.

"It's alright. We should've expected this. You're a ninja, afterall. You can't just trust anyone." The blonde said understandably.

"Yeah...who are you guys anyways?" Naruto asked curiously. They couldn't really be his parents...right?

"My name is Minato Namikaze. And this is my wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." Minato introduced happily. Naruto bowed jokingly

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service...wait a minute! Uzumaki-Namikaze!? Are you-"

"I'm the Yondaime Hokage." Minato finished for him. Naruto, for the first time, was at a loss for words.

 _'The Yondaime...'_ Naruto thought, repeating his name and slowly realizing something.

"So you're the sick bastard who sealed Kurama in me, huh?" Naruto said coldly, making Minato flinch. Before Naruto could say anything more though, Kushina started berating him for his language.

"Watch your mouth, young man! You-"

"Could you keep your mouth shut for just one second?" Naruto said, sparing her a single, sharp glance. Kushina slumped, and Naruto looked back at him.

"I don't know what you were expecting when we met, father." Naruto spat the title venomously, "But you shouldn't have thought that we would just hug and make up. That's not how life works. Do you know what I went through? The neglect, the hatred, the beatings. I had to bear all that just because you decided that I was some sort of hero that could do anything!"

"Naruto-" Minato tried saying. However, Naruto wasn't done just yet.

"It took me years to gain their respect. But still, I had no friends. I had no childhood. No love. And the one person that gave that privilege to me is now gone! Honestly, can you really call yourselves my parents?" Naruto genuinely asked. The couple stood silent.

"..."

"..."

Naruto sighed. "You know what, forget it."

The two snapped their heads up at hearing this.

"You...forgive us?" Minato asked, confused. Naruto just shrugged.

"Meh. Nothing I can do about the past. I'm a pretty forgiving guy, if I do say so myself."

"Okay...?" His son was more unpredictable than even Kushina.

"T-thank you, Naruto. I-" Kushina started sobbing again. Minato hugged her.

"It's alright..." He cooed gently. Kushina grabbed his vest tightly, and cried. Naruto sweat dropped.

 _'I never want to get married. Ever.'_

After Kushina stopped crying, the family of three started talking.

"How have you been doing, Naruto? Have you been taking daily baths? Eating proper food? Making good friends?" Kushina asked very quickly and curiously.

"Good, yes, yes and yes." Naruto answered dully.

"Really? When have you been taking baths? What kind of food have you been eating? And how many good friends do you have?" Kushina asked again and again.

"Before and after missions. Ramen, barbecue, fruits and other stuff. And I guess I have plenty of good friends like Sasuke and Lee." Naruto replied with a blank face. Kushina hugged him.

"Oh, you're such a good boy, Naruto! I couldn't have asked for a better son!" Kushina said, rubbing her cheeks against his. Naruto gently pushed her away.

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're 13, aren't you? How has your ninja training gone?" Minato asked curiously. By the looks of it, his son was strong if he was able to put fear into Kushina, an S-class ninja.

"I recently became a Tokubetsu-Jounin." Naruto said sheepishly. Minato grinned at hearing this.

"As expected of my son! You really are incredible!" Minato said, beaming with pride. Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Thanks...dad." Naruto called out hesitantly. Minato was stunned for a second, but then he started grinning.

"I couldn't have asked for a better son." The couple said together with love. Naruto would've have cried, but he didn't. He wasn't a little kid that would call for his parents anymore. But at the same time, he was happy. Genuinely happy. But suddenly, Minato and Kushina started turning transparent.

"Naruto, before we leave, let me tell you what happened back then." Minato said, turning completely serious.

"About what?" Naruto asked, confused and curious.

"What happened on that night, thirteen years ago." Kushina answered. Naruto immediately straightened his back and started listening.

"Thirteen years ago, when you were born, the Kyuubi attacked. But there was a reason for why it happened. You see, Kushina was the previous jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. And on the day you were born, it escaped." Minato explained, making Naruto gasp.

"That's impossible! Uzumaki's were known for their seals! There's no way Kurama could've escaped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Kurama?" Kushina repeated, confused at the name.

"Ah! That's the Kyuubi's real name. He's one of my friends now. Pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Naruto explained. Minato and Kushina sweat dropped, but they continued on with their story.

"Anyways, you're right, there was no way for it to escape. However, there was a masked man. He called himself Madara Uchiha, and when the seal was at its weakest, he struck."

"You see, a jinchuriki's seal is weakest when giving birth. And when you were born, he tried to kill you. Luckily, I saved you before he could do so. Unfortunately, he used that opportunity to extract the Kyuubi from Kushina and take control of it. However, I was able to drive him away and release his control. Afterwards, I used the Shinigami to seal the Kyuubi into two; yin and yang. The yang was put into you, and the yin into me." Minato concluded.

"So how are you guys even here?" Naruto asked.

"Before we died by the hands of the Kyuubi, I put a bit of our chakra into the seal. I would appear when you would try releasing the seal, and Kushina would appear when you would try controlling the Kyuubi. But it looks like the both of us were summoned since you were trying to do both. I assume you've got the Kyuubi under control, right?" Minato said. Naruto nodded, and noticed they were slowly disappearing.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later...mom, dad." Naruto said, waving good bye to them. The couple just hugged him.

"Naruto, grow up to be a handsome young man. Become strong, and don't drink until you're 18, and even then you should keep it at a minimum. Also, try getting a girl like your mother. Well, maybe not, but I recommend it, right Minato?" Minato nodded, having tears in his eyes. "But always try your hardest and never give up. Always respect your superiors, and...and.." Kushina couldn't continue anymore, and urged Minato to say something instead.

"Naruto, I know there's no way you could forgive for what I did to you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart. But please know Naruto, that I love you. No matter what you do and where you go, I love you. Even if a thousand years pass, I will always love you...both me and your mother."

"Yeah. I love you guys, too..."

And with that, the two of them disappeared into a sparkle. Naruto stood still for a second, taking everything in.

 _'Should I be happy or sad? I don't even know...'_

" **Oi, brat! You there!?** " a familiar demonic voice called out.

"Kurama? Yeah, I'm here."

" **Alright. I have no idea how you got there, but I'll try bringing you back. Release your chakra first."** Kurama ordered.

Naruto did as he said, and released his chakra. Suddenly, like before, his surroundings changed. He was back to Kurama's cage. Except this time, the cage bars were much more far apart, giving the sense that the seal had weakened.

" **Great job, kit. Now let's proceed to our training."**

"Hey, fox..." Naruto called out.

 **"Hm?"**

"You...you know what happened thirteen years ago, right?" Naruto asked, even though he knew the answer.

 **"What of it?"**

"You killed many people and you even hurt my parents. My father died to seal you. Why the hell should I even trust you?" Naruto asked seriously.

 **"Where did you get this information? I-"**

"Answer the question! I'm sick of everyone lying to me! I trusted you without a doubt and gave you chance! So don't you betray that trust." Naruto shouted, cutting Kurama off.

Kurama sighed. **"I killed those villagers. I didn't where I was or what I was doing. At first, I was controlled by that masked man, but then I killed them of my own accord."**

Naruto frowned.

 **"I didn't do it for no reason! I mean, I did, but then I didn't! I'll admit, I was lonely. After my brothers and sisters separated ways with me, I was completely alone. For thousands of years, I had no one. But then suddenly, I was sealed into Hashirama's wife, Mito Uzumaki. I had no freedom there. Even your mother thought of me as a monster. You're the first host to even consider me as an ally. A friend. And I won't EVER betray that trust!"** Kurama said with conviction. Naruto stood quiet.

"...you know, you're not that bad, Kurama. I guess...we're friends, right?" Naruto said, raising his hand to fist bump him. Kurama smirked, bumping his large fist with his.

 **"Yeah! Let's train, Naruto!"** Kurama said, calling him by his name for the first time. The two friends grinned at each other

Naruto left his mindscape and went back into the dungeon. It was time to train!

* * *

 **2 months later**

 ** _'Alright, so...we're screwed._** ' Kurama deadpanned.

 _'Hey, it's not my fault that the transformation uses a bunch of stamina!'_ Naruto shouted angrily.

 _ **'Yes, it is! It's not my fault your body is weak! Strengthen it up or something!**_ ' Kurama shouted back. The two continued bickering, but after a couple minutes, they stopped. Naruto looked at his transformation box.

 **Kurama Chakra Mode (Incomplete)**

 **Lvl 50**

 **Kurama Chakra Mode increases STM, STR & DEX by 150 points. When activating this transformation, Kurama's chakra wraps around you in a yellow cloak. In addition, you can do a Tailed Beast Transformation, meaning you can turn into Kurama (a replica of him). You can still use the nine previous transformations. The full power & abilities of Kurama can be unleashed once you have obtained the "key." The more STM you have, the longer the transformation.** **This can only be used for 50 seconds.**

 **Cool down: 50 minutes**

 _'50 seconds...that's almost nothing!'_ Naruto thought angrily.

 _ **'Without the key, our chakras can't flow properly. That's why when we tried doing the Tailed Beast Bomb, it failed. We have almost no control with this transformation, only power.'**_ Kurama explained. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Looks like I can't do anything about it...I think we're done for today." Naruto said aloud. Kurama nodded, agreeing with his host. Naruto broke the dungeon and arrived home.

"I learned who my parents were, gotta date with Daimyo's daughter tomorrow, and a fight with Kira. Jeez. This just isn't my week." Naruto mumbled. He jumped into bed and opened his mission overview.

 **Quest: A date with Dahlia!**

 **Details:**

 **You have been assigned a date with Dahlia, the Fire Daimyo's youngest daughter! Your job is make this a successful date so that the Daimyo increases his funds for Konoha. Marrying her will increase your XP and reputation.**

 **XP: 100,000**

 **+10,000,000 (if married)**

 **Reward: Honoured Reputation among everyone (if married)**

 _'Holy shit, I get 10 million XP if I marry her! That's a bit much, though to be fair, she is the daughter of the highest ranking official in the land.'_ Naruto thought, before suddenly remembering his parents. ' _Maybe she's going to be like you, mom..._ ' Naruto thought a bit sadly. He actually had parents, and they really loved him...but at the same time, they ruined his life. They were the reason why he was condemned to a life of loneliness...

 _'I gotta get my mind off these things...'_ Naruto thought frustratedly. He closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

"Um...why are you guys here?" Naruto asked, annoyed. In front of him were the Konoha 12 and their jounins. Though it looked like Chouji wasn't there. Probably because he ate too much yesterday.

"We're here to cheer you on!" Lee answered energetically. Of course like last time, Neji, Shino, Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't want to be there. Unexpectedly, Kakashi walked up to him and poked him on his chest.

"Aren't you looking handsome?" Kakashi said teasingly. He was wearing his blue tuxedo and silver tie, though he still had his ninja clothes underneath. Naruto's eye twitched.

' _These guys...they have no idea what's going to happen. But at the same time, Konrad is bringing other assassins, meaning I'll need as much help as possible.'_ Naruto thought, actually a bit happy that they came. Kakashi and the other jounins picked up on his tense behaviour.

' _He seems...different. His eyes and aura, they're completely different from yesterday.'_ Kakashi thought, observing him carefully.

"Oh, you're Naruto, aren't you?" A cute feminine voice asked behind him. Naruto turned around to see a girl around his age. She had red braided hair that fell to her mid-back and cute brown eyes. She also carried a small purse and wore a beautiful white summer dress that went a bit past her knees.

 _'I guess she's cute?'_

"Ah! Dahlia, is it?" Naruto said, slowly walking up to her. She blushed.

"Yes, that's me." Dahlia said, smiling cutely. Hinata glared at her, making Kurenai feel a bit proud.

"An honour to meet you. Anyways, see you guys later!" Naruto said, walking with Dahlia and waving them good-bye. Kakashi waved back, wiping a small tear.

"They grow up so fast..." he sniffed.

"How about we follow them?" Asuma suggested casually. The others jumped at the idea.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"So, where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked kindly. Dahlia thought for a moment.

"Hmm...how about Narisawa?" Naruto gawked at her.

' _Narisawa? You mean the best restaurant in the Fire Country!? No freakin' way_!' Naruto thought unbelievably. He was giddy in the inside, though.

"Let's go!" Naruto said excitedly. Dahlia giggled and she latched on to his arm. All the genin and jounins watched as the couple walked away.

"I don't we should be watching..." Shikamaru said a bit nervously. Naruto was the last person he wanted to piss off.

"Do not worry! I am sure Naruto will understand!" Lee replied confidently.

"Naruto is pretty good." Kurenai commented.

"Yeah." Asuma agreed.

"He's my student, what would you expect?" Kakashi said proudly. The others sighed at his blatant pride.

Naruto and Dahlia entered the famous restaurant. In the outside, it looked like a big building. They immediately got the highest-class table, and to Naruto's shock, traveled there through an elevator.

Naruto looked around in amazement. There was a small window next to their table. They looked to be at the top of the restaurant, which was at least half a kilometer above ground. The table had a rose in a small vase.

Dahlia giggled at his amazed expression. "Like the place?"

Naruto nodded vigorously. "Yeah! This is awesome! Thanks a lot, Dahlia!"

She blushed. "It's was an honour. You saved me, after all."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah. Well, it was just my job as a ninja." Naruto said sheepishly. They received a relatively large menu from the waiter.

"What do you want to eat?" Dahlia asked.

"Everything." Naruto simply said. Dahlia giggled at his reply.

"It'll be expensive, you know that?" Dahlia said.

"I'm pretty rich." Naruto replied a bit proudly.

"It's alright, I'll pay for it. I'm the Daimyo's daughter, after all." Naruto shook his head.

"It wouldn't be-"

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto immediately jumped out of chair to save Dahlia. They narrowly dodged a kunai. Dahlia gasped.

"What's happening?" She asked, frightened. Naruto put his finger on her mouth, and shunshined them out of the restaurant.

Naruto took them onto the roof the restaurant. However, the enemy predicted he would do that, and greeted them with a couple shuriken. Naruto jumped out of the way while carrying Dahlia bridal-style.

"You're quiet the hero, Naruto." A familiar voice said. Naruto narrowed his eyes, and looked around. He couldn't find him.

"Konrad. Or rather, Kira. I didn't expect you to be this good." Naruto admitted, impressed and a bit worried. He couldn't detect him at all.

"Enough with the chit-chat! Just kill them already!" a feminine voice said impatiently. Naruto assumed that she was one of Konrad's partners.

"Careful. We don't want him finding us." a deep masculine voice said sternly. Naruto inwardly cursed.

 _'I can't locate them at all! If I remember correctly, he had three colleagues with him. I have to be careful.'_ Naruto thought, looking around carefully.

"You guys are too tense. It's just one person." a feminine said calmy, completely opposite to the other female.

' _Okay. So judging by their voices, they sound like they're around Kakashi-sensei's age_.' Naruto thought analytically. As he was thinking, he didn't someone creeping behind him.

"Behind you."

Naruto tried moving, but he felt something sticking through his chest.

"Oh? Looks like I missed your heart." Konrad said emotionlessly. He stabbed Naruto with his sword, intending to kill him. However, Naruto had a moved a bit, forcing him to hit his lungs instead.

' _My lungs...why do they always have to go for the lungs...?'_ Naruto thought while in pain. Dahlia looked at him in fear and worry.

"NARUTO!" She screamed.

Suddenly, a yellow aura surrounded Naruto, surprising everyone. Konrad quickly took his sword out and jumped away. The yellow aura slowly died down, and Naruto appeared to be unharmed. There were no signs of injuries, with his ripped clothes being the only small indicator of any previous injury.

 _'I should be able to use Kurama's chakra in short bursts.'_ Naruto thought. Immediately after, Kakashi, Guy and Asuma arrived.

"Are you alright, Naruto? I sensed _its_ energy." Kakashi said worriedly. Naruto nodded and put Dahlia on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a score to settle with this guy." Naruto said, looking intensely at Konrad. It was his first time actually looking at him. He was covered in complete black and he had a mask on similar to Kakashi's. The only reason why he knew it was him was because of his distinct dull grey eyes and dark black hair. He looked like the perfect assassin.

"Wait a minute, that's Kira. The S-class assassin." Asuma said nervously. Naruto didn't say anything, and the two young prodigy's began staring each other down.

"Hey, how about we fight somewhere else? I think this roof is too compact." Naruto suggested. Konrad nodded.

"Wait-" Kakashi called out. But it was too late. They had already left. Kakashi sighed.

"Looks like we gotta clean up the rest, huh?"

"Yeah. Come on out, we know you're there." Asuma said seriously. Suddenly, three figures appeared in front of them.

On the left was a fiery women with short, orange hair and bright red eyes. She was around 5'7 and was wearing the same black assassin clothes as Konrad.

On right was a happy women with long, dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. She had a weird smile on her face, making her look like a happy-go-lucky person. She was exactly 5'6 and had the same assassin clothes as the others.

In the middle was a man who appeared to be the leader of the group. He had big stature, towering at an impressive 6'1. He had bright blonde hair that reached up to his shoulders, and dark green eyes. And continuing the pattern, he also wore black clothes.

"Hmph! Don't act as if you're so smart!" The orange haired woman shouted angrily. The blonde man narrowed his eyes at them.

"Careful, Erza. That's Asuma Sarutobi, son of the Sandaime and one of the Twelve Guardian Ninja. And next to him is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, student of the Yondaime. These two are incredibly powerful."

"Who asked you, Clovis?" The now revealed Ezra asked angrily.

"Relax, you two. We mustn't fight amongst each other." The blue haired woman said calmly.

"You're right, Julia. Let's finish them!" Ezra said confidently. Clovis sighed.

"Don't underestimate your opponents." He reminded them. The two nodded, finally listening to the man.

"They're...odd. Anyways, I'll take on that Clovis guy. He seems to be the brains of the operation. Guy, you take care of Miss Dahlia. Asuma and I will handle them." Kakashi ordered. Guy nodded, picking up Dahlia and taking her away.

Clovis smirked. "You shouldn't underestimate us."

* * *

Naruto took off his tuxedo, revealing his regular ninja clothes. Konrad just stood there menacingly. They were at Training Ground Three, an area which had many trees set in a way that created a circular ground with light grass, which they were standing in.

"Are you sure about this? You can back down." Konrad said to him.

"No way! I'll probably never get a fight like this again!" Naruto replied confidently.

"Try as you may like, but you won't beat me." Konrad claimed. Naruto ignored what he said, and Observed him.

 **Name: Konrad Ira**

 **Class: Kira the Legendary Assassin**

 **Level: lvl95**

 **HP: 600,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: 200**

 **STM: 200**

 **DEX: 265**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: 180**

 **Elemental Affinity: Lightning, Fire, Wind**

 **Kekkei Tota: Plasma Release**

 **Konrad Ira, also known as Kira the Assassin, is an S-class assassin. He originally came from Kirigakure, but left after the civil war started. He has never failed to kill anyone, having killed over 1000 ninja in his 3 year career.**

 _'His DEX is high, meaning he's incredibly fast. I'll have to use the Curse Mark right off the bat o keep up with him. Not only that, but he has a kekkei tota...Plasma Release? I've never heard that.'_ Naruto thought, confused and curious. He also remembered that a kekkei tota combined 3 elements into one. It was incredibly dangerous and very rare. He had to be careful.

"Are you done strategizing? I'm not going sit here all day." Konrad said, a bit bored.

"Heh! Just watch this!"

To Konrad's surprise, Naruto started transforming.

"Curse Mark: Second Stage!" Naruto shouted, his grey-skinned transformation complete.

"Impressive. But don't think such a transformation will let you defeat me." Konrad said, not really fazed. The black-haired boy suddenly went into a Orthodox Boxing Stance, his left foot farther in front of him than his right, with his hands clenched up into fist. His left hand was closer to his chest, and his right was a bit farther away, ultimately exposing more of his left side to Naruto.

Naruto simply raised an eye. "Oh? That's a pretty simple stance."

"..."

"Hn. What's up with the edgy silence?" Naruto asked, although not moving an inch.

"..." Konrad stood silent in his form.

"I know this is an important assassination mission for you and all, but still, why so serious?"

"..."

"Rude."

"..."

"Is it just me, or are you even more edgy than Sasuke?"

"..."

' _Damn_. _Are you seeing this Kurama?_ ' Naruto asked internally as he slightly shifted towards him.

 _ **'Yeah. No openings. At all.'**_

' _Ah-huh._ _Zero. This is the first time I've fought such a disciplined guy. Sasuke is pretty close, but even he didn't have a perfect guard like this Konrad guy.'_

Without warning, Konrad disappeared. Naruto tried sensing him, but he couldn't find anything.

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto jumped into the air, narrowly dodging what seemed to be a purple beam. As soon as Naruto landed on the ground, multiple thin (almost an inch) purple beams were shot at him.

 _'I thought he would go for a taijutsu battle, but he faked it to surprise me!'_

Naruto created a dozen Shadow Clones in front of him to take the attacks. However, the beams quickly stopped coming after two of his clones were destroyed.

' _He's trying to conserve chakra, huh? That jutsu must take a lot of chakra. Is that his Plasma kekkei tota?'_ Naruto wondered.

Naruto still had no idea where he was. Luckily, he still had ten clones, which he could've used to find him. However, he had another idea.

' _Let's level the field!'_

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created ten more clones, and each one of them charged up a Rasengan.

"This'll get you to come out! Rasengan Mega Barrage!"

All the clones smashed their Rasengan's into the ground.

 **Boom!**

A huge blue explosion covered the training field, completely destroying the trees and levelling the place. After the dust settled, all that was left was the dirt, Naruto, and Konrad. who had his arms crossed over his face.

"I didn't expect you to do this much damage." Konrad admitted while lowering his arms. Naruto took it as a compliment.

"Heh! Thanks! But now we can fight properly!" Naruto said happily, although internally sweating. _'That used up 420,000 CP! Every ten Shadow Clones with a regular Rasengan takes up 210,000 CP, so using this technique is risky! Especially this early on! Against Gaara, it was incomplete and weak, but this is the real deal.'_

"..." Konrad was quiet, although a bit tensed up, different from his usual relaxed demeanour. Naruto immediately picked up on his slight discomfort.

' _Why is he so worried to fight like this...? Oh! Oh, I know!'_ Naruto slowly started grinning, making Konrad feel on edge.

"You-"

"I figured out your weakness." Naruto said confidently, cutting Konrad off.

"..."

"You're an assassin, right? Meaning hiding in the shadows and killing your opponent is your speciality. However, in an open area like this, you aren't as strong as you would be. You're no doubt an S-class assassin, however, you're not an S-class fighting ninja." Naruto explained.

"...you're right about that. However, I _won't_ lose." Konrad said intensely, releasing a massive amount of killing intent while also going into his previous Unorthodox Boxing Stance.

Naruto smirked. _'Looks like this guy still knows how to handle himself in a fight.'_

"This is exactly what I wanted. Let's go!"

* * *

"Crystal Style: Crystallized Dome." Julia said, calmy forming hand seals. When she was done, a huge crystal dome was formed around them.

"This'll keep anyone from interfering." Clovis said. Kakashi inwardly cursed. They needed backup, or else they wouldn't be able to win. Suddenly, they heard voices behind them. Kakashi paled when he saw who they were.

"How troublesome..." A familiar lazy voice said.

"Troublesome, troublesome, troublesome...is that all you say?" A brash voice asked.

"Keep quiet! We have company." A serious voice said sternly.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kakashi asked. In front of him were Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, Shino and Lee.

"How the hell did you get in!?" Ezra asked angrily.

"You might have covered the outside, but we can still get here through the building." Shikamaru explained, pointing at the door connecting to the roof.

"What the hell, Julia! You could've also blocked that, too!" Ezra shouted. Julia laughed sheepishly.

"Calm down. They're just genins. Nothing to worry about." Julia replied.

"Fine! Then how about you take them on!? I'll take on tobacco man over there." Ezra told her. Asuma twitch at being called "tobacco man." Julia nodded while also covering the roof door in crystal.

Kakashi turned to them. "Alright, be careful you guys. They're powerful assassins, and they won't hesitate to kill you."

"Don't worry, sensei! We've got this!" Kiba said confidently. Akamaru woofed to show his support.

"I'm leaving this to you, Shikamaru. I'm sorry I can't help you, but I have no choice." Asuma said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Right, right..." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Enough chit-chat! I'll kill you all! Scorch Style: Blazing Pellets!" Ezra shouted, spiting out a dozen orange spheres.

"Earth Style: Earth Wall!" Kakashi made a large wall of earth to block the attack. But the assassins weren't done yet.

"Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche Jutsu!" Clovis somehow created an army of wolves entirely made of ice. They charged at the earth wall, completely destroying it, while being destroyed themselves. Suddenly, the Konoha ninjas heard someone forming hand seals behind them.

"Crystal Style: Shuriken Wild Dance." Julia created a dozen crystal shurikens and threw it at them. Luckily, Neji stepped up to block the attack.

"Rotation!" Neji deflected all the crystal shurikens with his chakra barrier. Immediately after, Kakashi charged at Clovis with a kunai. Clovis took out his sword, and the two leaders clashed. Kakashi quickly looked back.

"Separate them! It'll be easier that way!" Kakashi ordered. He kicked Clovis away, separating him from the girls.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. What an honour." Clovis said sarcastically. Kakashi lifted his headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Ah, I knew I recognized you. So you're Clovis of the Yuki clan. An A-rank assassin, and one of ninjas who tried assassinating the Mizukage along with Zabuza."

"I heard you ran into Zabuza. That guy always did have a knack for fighting strong opponents. But I guess he ran into a opponent too strong for him." Clovis said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask. Clovis suddenly started forming hand seals.

"Don't get too confident. Ice Style: Ice Shards!" Clovis created over a hundred small ice shards, and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi jumped in the air to dodge them, and he started forming a familiar set of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Kakashi spat out a large fire ball directly at him. However, Clovis was ready for it.

"Ice Style: Frost Breath!" Clovis exhaled a large gust of ice to counter Kakashi's jutsu. The two attacks cancelled each other out, and Kakashi landed on the ground, forming another set of hand seals.

"Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!"

Kakashi threw a giant, four legged beast made of lightning from his hand at Clovis. The beast was moving dangerously fast.

"Ice Style: Frozen Dragon King!"

Clovis created a giant ice dragon to counter Kakashi's attack once again.

The jutsus clashed, creating a huge explosion that broke a bit of the crystal dome. This time however, Kakashi had the edge. After a couple seconds of struggling, the lightning beast completely overpowered the ice dragon. Clovis was swallowed up by the attack.

Kakashi looked around for Clovis. With his Sharingan, he was able to quickly find him. Clovis' clothes were tattered and he was bleeding badly. However, there was a weird aura around him.

"Most incredible, Kakashi Hatake. But let's how you do with this! Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Kakashi immediately recognized this technique.

' _This was that Haku boy's technique...now this'll be challenging.'_ Kakashi thought.

Slowly, over a hundred ice mirrors were created, much more than what Haku could create. Clovis stepped into one of the mirrors, creating a reflection. Soon though, all Kakashi could see around him were reflections of Clovis on the mirrors.

"Ice Style: Ice ball!"

All of Clovis' reflections spat an ice ball at Kakashi, who was quickly preparing hand seals.

"Earth Style: Rock Shelter!"

Kakashi put his hand on the ground and made a small earth dome around him. The dome was able to block the ice balls. However, Clovis wasn't done just yet.

"Ice Style: Frost Breath!"

This time, Kakashi jumped and broke out of the dome to dodge the attack. He was forming hand seals while in the air.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Kakashi spat a large flame at the ice mirrors, hoping to melt it. However, his jutsu was only able to slightly melt it. Clovis was forced to repair them quickly, making him use even more chakra.

' _Damn it. I'm running out of chakra...'_ Both of them thought.

* * *

Asuma tried hitting Ezra with his trench knives, however, she kept dodging them. You see, Erza had orange, scorching orbs around her for defense. It was extremely hard for Asuma to even get near her since the orbs were coming in his way. Unfortunately, it was beginning to tire him.

Asuma jumped back, stopping his barrage of attacks to catch his breath. Ezra smirked.

"Out of breath already? Well, I won't let you! Scorch Style: Incineration Flare Technique!"

Ezra collected all of the orange flaming orbs and put them into one single sphere. She directed the giant sphere at Asuma, who was forming a few hand seals.

"Fire Style: Burning Ash!"

Asuma spewed out chakra-infused gunpowder at the sphere. However, the attack did nothing but slow it down, which was what he intended for. The attack created a huge smokescreen around them, and Asuma was able both evade the attack and disappear into the smoke.

"Tch! How annoying!" Ezra said, trying to locate him through the smoke. Asuma, who was behind her, tried hitting her with his chakra knives. However, Ezra jumped away, barely dodging his attack and only leaving a small cut on her cheek.

"I'm an assassin, you buffoon! I can sense you!"

Asuma sighed. "Why did I have to get the loud one?"

"Loud one!? I'll show you who'll be loud when you're dead!" Ezra screamed. Asuma sighed again.

* * *

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, creating a barrage of fire projectiles.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Surroundings." Julia said calmy, creating a giant crystal wall around her. It completely nullified Sasuke's attack.

Lee tried punching the crystal wall, however, it had no effect. Even Kiba tried his Fang Over Fang, but to no avail. Julia continued smiling, angering Sasuke even more.

"Tch! Fire Style: Fi-"

"Stop! We need a plan!" Shikamaru shouted, stopping Sasuke from using his jutsu.

"What the hell does that mean? I can take her!" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Uchiha, I must agree with Shikamaru. We cannot win against her individually." Shino logically said. Sasuke glared at them.

"Just watch me! If Naruto can do it, I can too!" Sasuke declared.

"This isn't about your strength! Naruto is fighting his own battles, so you fight your own! You can prove yourself later!" Kiba shouted at him.

"...fine! Then, what's the plan?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I've got something..." Shikamaru said. He got all of them to come together, which surprised Julia.

 _'What're they planning?'_ Julia thought, a bit intrigued.

Shino, Neji, Kiba and Lee all nodded, seemingly agreeing to Shikamaru's plan. They turned to face Julia.

Lee, Kiba and Sasuke charged at the wall surrounding her. Kiba and Akamaru spun around, turning into two mini tornados known as Fang Over Fang.

Lee wrapped his tape around them both, combining the two Fang Over Fangs into one. Lee spun along with them, guiding them into the crystal wall. However, the combination attack wasn't done.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and formed a couple hand seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke's fire projectiles went into the Lee and Kiba's attack, adding flames to it.

"Hidden Fire Fang!" They all shouted. Lee rammed the fire mini-tornado directly into the crystal wall. The attack was able to somehow drill through the wall and break it.

Julia was about to get hit by the combined attack, but luckily, she ducked. How skilfull of her.

Then, Neji came in and charged at her with his Byakugan activated. He tried to hit her with his Gentle Fist attacks, however, she was just too fast for him. Julia was easily able to dodge his attacks. Neji was soon forced to use his ace move.

"You're within my range...!"

Neji assumed a Gentle Fist stance, looking carefully at her. Julia continued smiling, ready for his attack.

However, she suddenly couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession Complete." Shikamaru said, smirking. His shadow was fully connected to Julia. Shino, who was next to him, sent his bugs towards her so that he could drain her chakra. Julia couldn't move, and Neji assaulted her with his ultimate move.

"One Palm!" Neji hit her with one palm.

"Two Palms!" Neji hit her one more time.

"Four Palms!" Neji hit her two times in a row.

"Eight Palms!" Julia was hit by four more consecutive strikes.

"Sixteen Palms!" Neji increased his strength and speed, hitting Julia eight more times.

"Thirty-Two Palms!" Neji spun around, hitting her with sixteen consecutive strikes.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm!" Neji hit Julia thirty-two more times, and stepped forward to finished her off. However, Julia shattered into many pieces of crystal, confusing them.

"A clone?" Shikamaru said, reading everyone's mind. The real Julia was behind Shino and had a kunai over his throat.

"That was a good plan. You first combined the Inuzuka's Fang Over Fang with the Hidden Lotus. Then, you increased its power even further by adding the Uchiha's Fire jutsu to it. The attack successfully broke through my crystal wall, but that was just a distraction. You used the Nara clan's Shadow Possession Jutsu to keep me still so that the Aburame's bugs could take my chakra. Once I was disabled, you would finish me with a Gentle Fist Combo. I must say, that was quite a brilliant plan." Julia said, impressed. They all looked at her in worry and fear.

"A combination attack like that could take down even a jounin." she commented.

"How did you escape? I would've seen you." Neji asked, confused.

"Your Byakugan has a small blind spot, you know that? It's very commonly known, as it was exploited in the Great Ninja Wars to counter the Hyuuga. When you spun around, I was in that spot. I just simply switched myself with a clone." Julia explained with a big smile on her face.

' _Neji had only lost sight of her for a split second, and she was somehow able exploit it!'_ Shikamaru thought while also trying to come up with a strategy to free Shino.

However, the smile Julia had was just a facade. She heavily underestimated them and paid the price for it. Shino's bugs still drained her chakra, and some of her chakra points were blocked. But now she learned her lesson, and was ready to kick their asses.

Suddenly, something or someone shot right through the crystal dome in a purple blast. Everyone looked to see who it was. The dust settled, revealing the figure.

"Konrad...you look like you've been through hell." Clovis commented. He was right. Half of his shirt was ripped, and he had cuts all over him. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

 _'Where's Naruto?'_ Kakashi thought worriedly.

"So, did you take care of that other nuisance?" Erza asked.

Konrad simply brought out something from his back. It was a headband. A Konoha headband with a blue cloth. But that wasn't what was shocking. What was shocking was the blood on it, which was splattered all over the Konoha symbol. It was even staining the blue cloth a bit. All the Konoha ninja immediately recognized that headband.

 _'That's Naruto's!'_

"He was...troubling, but in the end, I had him handled." Konrad simply said.

"That's Naruto's headband! Why the hell do you have it!?" Sasuke demanded angrily. There was no way he lost...

"He's gone." Konrad simply answered. Sasuke scowled darkly at him.

"Shut up! Tell me the truth!"

"I told you. He's gone. Gone forever. Grow up and accept that. Death and betrayal is a part of being a ninja." Konrad said darkly. He threw the headband to Shikamaru, who barely caught it.

"I don't need it. Take it as a memorial."

"You bastard...!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Let's go. I've had enough." Konrad said to his teammates tiredly. He shunshined away, with the other assassins following suite.

"See you, Kakashi Hatake." Clovis said, releasing the ice mirrors and shunshining away.

"We'll settle this later!" Erza said to Asuma, immediately disappearing afterwards.

"You all have great potential. I look forward to meeting you all again." Julia said, shunshining with a big smile on her face.

The crystal dome slowly melted, disappearing after a minute. All the Konoha ninjas stood in shock.

Backup finally arrived, with Guy and Boar in the lead.

"What is the youthful status? Has everything been taken care of?" Guy asked, not noticing the atmosphere. All of them just looked at the ground.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" Guy asked again, confused and worried.

"It's...it's not alright, Guy-sensei...Na-Naruto is g-gone...gone f-forever..." Lee said, sniffing and tearing up. Shikamaru slowly lifted the headband so Guy could see it.

"Wha-?"

"This is the power of Kira the Assassin..." Kakashi muttered loud enough so everyone could hear.

* * *

 **Omake** :

"Wait, so a masked man killed my parents and is trying to destroy the world, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's the gist of it." Minato said, nodding.

"Doesn't that mean I'm...Batman!"

"What?"

"I've got special powers and want to avenge my parents! Wait, no! Wouldn't that make me...Spider-man!?"

Minato and Kushina just sweat dropped.

 **What happened to Naruto? Is he dead? Alive? Find out next time!**

 **Heh! I just wanted to try that out! This was the longest chapter yet, having over 10,000 words! The dialogue was kinda cheesy, so I apologise. Chapter was a tad bit rushed. Anyways, review for more please!**


	28. Continuing Forward!

All of the genins and jounins that fought the assassins were standing in front of Tsunade. They were supposed to report to her. It was normal protocol, but they just couldn't. They all lost their voices as soon as they entered the room.

"Report." Tsunade simply said. Everyone stood quiet, looking at the ground. Tsunade grew impatient.

"I said to report about Naruto's date with Dahlia! And what happened to those two, anyways?" Tsunade demanded. The genins stood quiet, silently urging the jounins to tell. Kakashi stepped up.

"The mission was...successful. However, assassins were targeting miss Dahlia, and we were successfully able to protect her." Kakashi took a deep breath. This was the hard part. "There were no serious injuries, but..." Kakashi trailed off, suddenly not being able to continue. Tsunade realized something serious happened, seeing their tense behaviour.

"Continue." Tsunade urged, secretly hiding her fear.

"Naruto was...KIA..." Asuma finished hesitantly. Tsunade's eyes widened, and Shizune gasped.

"Wha...? I-is this s-some kind of j-joke? I asked that you report what happened!" Tsunade shouted desperately, standing up from her chair. Shizune stood deathly shocked.

"I-it's true...he fought Kira, and..." Asuma couldn't continue as Tsunade pathetically collapsed onto her chair.

"Y-you're all d-dismissed..." Tsunade said emotionlessly. They placed his headband on her table. Tsunade almost cried at seeing the blood on it.

They all slowly left the room, walking along side each other. Not because they wanted to, but because they had to. They still had to tell the others about it.

"Death and betrayal is a part of being a ninja, right?" Sasuke suddenly said, quoting Kira. His face was covered by his bangs. Kakashi just put his hand on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately..." Kakashi simply answered. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"H-he wasn't supposed to die...! He was supposed to live! For everyone else's sake! He was supposed to be a hero! He could beat anyone! So why...why!?"

"Everyone has to die...no matter who you are..." Neji said sadly.

"...if only we had arrived earlier...then maybe we could've saved him." Shikamaru said, cursing his laziness for the first time.

"That's what we all would like to think...but in end, we can't change the past." Asuma said to his student.

"...but it's hard not to think about it. What we could've done. What we should've done. But since we've chosen this decision, we've paid the consequences." Shino said with more of a sad tone than a logical one.

"That bastard always did like to do things on his own...and with a blast, too. I guess he left just like the way he wanted to." Kiba said, trying to lighten up the mood. No one responded to him.

Suddenly, Sasuke started rubbing his eyes. At first they thought the proud Uchiha was crying, but he clearly wasn't.

"My eye...it's irritating me..." Sasuke commented. Kakashi looked at him in suspicion.

 _'Irritating eye? I remember that once happened to my Sharingan when...'_ Kakashi suddenly flashbacked to when Rin died. The thought of him piercing Rin through the chest with his Chidori...and now his student's bloody headband. It was all too much for him.

"I'll be going..." Kakashi said quickly, shunshining to the Memorial Stone. No one opposed him. Afterall, one of his students just died.

* * *

"N-n-no!" Hinata stuttered. Sakura paled like a ghost, while Ino and Tenten gasped.

"He can't be dead! Naruto is-" Sakura's rant was cut off by Sasuke.

"He's dead. Accept it." Sasuke said dully. Sakura looked at him and jumped into his chest, crying. Sasuke felt a bit awkward, but felt the obligation to pet her on the head.

Hinata looked at the ground with tears flowing down her face. _'I-I didn't even get to...confess...Naruto...oh, Naruto...!'_ Kurenai hugged her student affectionately.

Tenten didn't know Naruto as well as the others, so she didn't react as dramatically as them. However, she knew that Lee knew Naruto. She could tell he was feeling miserable. He was completely quiet. It was the first time she ever saw him like this...

Ino was trying to cheer Shikamaru up, while also subconsciously trying to do the same for herself. She knew Naruto since the Academy days, so having him disappear just like that was...saddening.

Iruka especially felt broken. His favourite student, who he was so proud of, was gone? Iruka almost wanted to die. It was exactly like when his parents died...

Everyone mourned for the dead ninja, even the emotionless Kakashi and happy Jiraiya.

 _'I failed you, sensei.'_

 _'I'm sorry, Minato. I failed to raise your son..._ '

* * *

"What the hell is this brat doing here, Konrad!?" Erza demanded, pointing angrily at the blonde teenager in front of him.

"He's here to help." Konrad simply answered. She fumed.

"You can't just-" Erza was interrupted by Clovis' deep voice.

"Relax, let's hear him out." Clovis said. Konrad just shrugged.

"I told you, he's here to help."

"I knew something was off when you said he was ' _gone_.' Usually, you'd straight up say you killed them. What happened?" Julia asked, intrigued by Konrad's abnormal behaviour. Konrad began explaining what transpired in their battle.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto smirked. "This is what I wanted. Let's go!"

The two warriors charged at each other with their swords in hand. Konrad, being superior in speed, got behind him and was about to stab him again. However, Naruto predicted that and jumped in the air.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Naruto, while in the air, spat out a dozen air projectiles. Konrad started forming hand seals.

"Plasma Style: Death Beam." Konrad lifted his hand, and shot multiple beams of plasma from his fingertips that easily destroyed Naruto's air bullets and went after said blonde. Naruto narrowly dodged them, with one of the beams almost piercing his shoulder

Naruto safely landed on the ground. Konrad looked at him carefully, watching for any signs of a jutsu being initiated. Konrad had to be cautious since Naruto didn't need hand seals for his jutsus.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke suddenly appeared and once it settled, a hundred Naruto clones were revealed. Still, Konrad seemed unfazed.

"Come." Konrad simply said.

All the clones charged at the assassin with a scream, trying to take him out with numbers. However, this wasn't like the battle with Gaara. Konrad was completely calm, and slowly started destroying the clones with kenjutsu alone. His clones simply couldn't keep up.

Naruto watched as his clones were being destroyed. Konrad just kept slashing and dashing.

' _Alright, so he always goes for my vital areas. I just gotta watch for that, and my CP, which is at 110,000 CP right now. I was at 600,000 CP due to the increase of the Curse Mark, but Konrad was strong enough to make me use almost all of it up._ ' Naruto thought, impressed as he continued watching the young assassin destroy his clones with his sword alone. _'Still, I receive all the memories of those destroyed clones, so I should be able to memorize his attack patterns and form a strategy pretty quickly.'_

Konrad was getting tired from fighting his clones, so he decided to end it. He put his sword back into its sheath and formed over twenty quick hand seals.

"Plasma Style: Plasma Beast of Destruction."

Konrad created a 10' giant Griffin. It charged at the real Naruto's direction, while also destroying the other clones along the way.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon!"

Naruto's dragon did nothing but slow the beast, which made him curse and jump back. Naruto actually started forming hand seals, which surprised Konrad.

"Water Style: Water Wall!"

This time, Naruto's jutsu actually did something. The plasma beast slowed down and became smaller. Naruto immediately started forming another set of hand seals.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The water dragon finally destroyed the plasma beast, making Konrad curse.

 _'I see. So water jutsus counter his plasma style. Plasma is basically super heated gas, so I just need to cool it down with my most powerful water jutsu.'_ Naruto planned. He released as much chakra as he possibly could, which put Konrad on guard. _'Kurama, I could use some chakra! This isn't gonna work without you!'_

 ** _'Got it.'_** Kurama replied, filling Naruto's CP back to 510,000.

 _'My Curse Mark is still intact, so my attacks should be even stronger now._ ' Naruto exclaimed, before finally condensing all that raw chakra into one jutsu.

 _'Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_

A huge puff of smoke suddenly appeared, and out came running of Naruto's clones with a water-like Rasengan in hand.

"WATER STYLE: RASENGAN MEGA BARRAGE!"

All one hundred clones were charging right at Konrad, forcing the boy to jump back and prepare his own jutsu. He formed hand seals, leaping back as he did to avoid the clones. After a solid twenty seconds of forming those seals, he stopped at the Ox-hand seal, before raising one hand into the air and releasing plasma out of it.

"Plasma Style: Celestial Arrows of the Gods!"

The plasma coming from his hand morphed into a hundred arrows, which he threw right at the Rasengan wielding clones.

 **BOOM!**

The result of the two jutsus clashing was an enormous black explosion. It swallowed the entirety of the training ground, and even a part of the surrounding forest that was even further beyond the training field itself.

The clash sent both Konrad and Naruto flying opposite to each other. They were both lying on the ground, eyes closed.

After a couple minutes though, they both slowly stood up, panting hard. Their clothes were ripped, while also having cuts and blood all over their bodies.

They charged at each other, with Naruto's headband falling to the ground along the way.

They both punched each other in the face. Hard.

They stepped back from the force of their attacks. They didn't give up though, and they punched each other in the stomach as hard as they could. They both coughed blood out, weakly keeping their fists stuck in each other.

Naruto's attacks lacked strength, which he made up for with regeneration. Taking advantage of that, he quickly recovered and kneed Konrad's abdomen. Naruto was about to finish him with a kick, but Konrad uppercutted Naruto in the jaw before he could do so.

Konrad made a single hand seal, and disappeared. An instant later, he elbowed Naruto in the back of the head, making the blond fall down head-first. Konrad lifted his foot, and raised it over Naruto's head.

"It's over."

Luckily, Naruto rolled away and kicked Konrad in the stomach. Konrad was sent a couple feet into the air, but he flipped through the air and was able to safely land on the ground. Naruto slowly stood up, panting hard.

"Man...you're strong..." Naruto complimented in between breaths. His wounds slowly healed as a result of both Kurama and his Gamer's Body. Konrad looked at him in shock. In reality however, he only had 50,000 HP, while Konrad had 55,000.

"And you're tough...just who the hell are you?" Konrad asked, trying to recover from their conversation.

"Just a ninja who's doing his job, Naruto Uzumaki..." Naruto answered proudly. Konrad stared at him, and sighed.

"...alright, you pass." Konrad suddenly said, releasing his stance and standing up straight. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"What?" Naruto said dumbly.

"You pass the test." Konrad repeated.

"The what?"

"The Daimyo wanted to test you...to see if you were worthy of marrying his daughter. So he sent me to 'assassinate' his daughter." Konrad explained. Naruto looked at him, still confused.

"My colleagues and I weren't actually going to kill her. Our main goal was to test you. It was a good deal, really. He paid a handsome sum." Konrad explained to him simply. The wheels in Naruto's brain finally started turning.

 _'I was setup...?'_

"But it looks like we've gotten something better. I can tell you're a jinchuriki by your stamina and regeneration. Though which one are you?" Konrad asked curiously.

"Kurama's..." Naruto muttered.

"Who?"

"The Kyuubi's." Naruto answered loudly. Konrad's eyes widened.

"The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki...you really a rare gem, Naruto. Why not come with me?" Konrad suggested. Naruto shook his head.

"No way. I've had too many people ask me that." Naruto said, a bit annoyed at this point.

"I meant to join me in the civil war. Kiri is in serious trouble. The Mizukage is killing off anyone who has a Kekkei Genkei. We need as much help as possible." Konrad said with a bit of desperation _._

 _'Wait a minute, Haku talked about this, didn't he?'_ Naruto recalled briefly, before focusing on the conversation at hand. "You're strong yourself, no? Can't you just assassinate him or something?" Naruto questioned. Konrad shook his head.

"No, I can't. Yagura, the Mizukage, is the jinchuriki of the Sanbi. Killing him through regular assassination means is next to impossible. However, if we had a jinchuriki on our side, then..." Konrad trailed off, giving Naruto the hint. Naruto sighed.

"I can't just leave and go with you. I have a village to protect." Naruto said.

"The same is for me. However, I can't do what you can. I can't protect everyone." Konrad said sadly.

"Yes, you can! You're more than capable!" Naruto encouraged him.

"You don't understand. My family was killed by Yagura's men simply because my grandfather had a Kekkei Tota. They were afraid that maybe my parents and I inherited his Plasma Style. That wasn't the case. Both my parents weren't even ninjas, only I was. I was the one who had his Kekkei Tota. I was the prodigy. I let them be killed. It was my fault...and I'll make up for my sins, no matter who I have to kill." Konrad told him with a face full of sorrow. Naruto looked at him in understanding.

 _'He and I really are similar...jiji died because of me...but...'_

"People are dying as we speak. You may live in a prosperous village, but I don't. I want to protect my people, and my village. So please..." Konrad pleaded. Naruto looked at him, contemplating whether or not he should help him. "Even as we speak, children are dying! It wasn't their choice to be born with a Kekkei Genkei! Your choice to help could save thousands! Maybe even millions in the long run!"

"Why don't you go ask the other Konoha ninja then!? They would help you!" Naruto told him, to which Konrad shook his head to.

"No. It's called politics, Naruto."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Kirigakure and Konoha have always been neutral with each other, although these days, we have been getting a better relationship, which I think you noticed at the Chunin Exams."

 _'Ah, right. Those gas-mask ninjas from Kiri. They were at the exams.'_ Naruto recalled.

"However, those ninjas were actually apart of Kiri." he explained, "We are rebels, so to speak. Helping rebels like us would strain their relationship with the Mizukage and the other officials that support him, even if those rebels are doing it for a just cause. Additionally, I'm sure you know that Konoha was recently invaded; they don't have the resources and the military power to help another village during its civil war, one that's lasted for almost a decade now. They have to focus on themselves before others, which is totally understandable."

"Ah..."

"Still, I beg of you. Please. You have to help me- no all of Kirigakure. They need you." Konrad said, before suddenly bowing to him.

"...!"

' _Haku had to go through what he did because of this Yagura. His father killed his mother and even tried to kill him...! In the end though, he lost both his parents. Haku was so lost in this world that he followed someone even as heartless as Zabuza...I-I don't know if I can let anyone do that. No, I can't! I won't allow it!'_ Naruto slowly nodded. "I-I'll...I'll help you. Just...stop bowing." Naruto finally agreed. Konrad nodded as he rose back up, before suddenly picking Naruto's Konoha headband back up.

"Thanks. I mean it. It really means a lot to me. Anyways, I don't want my reputation to be tainted, so we'll say you're dead. Plus, I doubt they'd let you come with us if you told them. Still, are you okay with that?" Konrad asked as held Naruto's headband.

Naruto nodded almost groggily, not realizing the consequences of his actions. Suddenly, a text box appeared in front of him.

 **Quest Extended! Help Konrad!**

 **Details:**

 **Konrad has requested that you help him in Kiri's civil war. Do whatever Konrad asks and defeat Yagura to save the village!**

 **XP: ?**

 **Reward: None**

Naruto quickly dismissed the text box and looked at Konrad suspiciously. Afterall, it could've been a trap; an elaborate one, but a trap nonetheless. However, after looking at him carefully, he realized something.

"You...you held back." Naruto pointed out. Konrad just shrugged.

"Yeah, but you should be happy. Only Clovis has ever pushed me this far. If we had fought for longer and I had a bit more chakra, I would've been forced to use my trump card. And that probably would've destroyed even the surrounding forest."

Naruto just looked at him in disbelief.

* * *

"The Kyuubi's jinchuuriki!?" Erza repeated. Konrad nodded, making Clovis smile.

"Looks like you actually thought before killing someone. Having the most powerful bijuu on our side will give us a huge advantage in the war." Clovis said happily.

"Right. We're going to Kiri so we can finally finish the civil war. Are you ready...Naruto?" Konrad asked him.

"Yeah, you bet!" Naruto answered energetically.

"Are you sure? You might have to kill, you know?" Julia said. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't want to, but if I absolutely have to, then I'll do it." _'_ _In Haku's memory.'_ Naruto secretly added at the end. Clovis nodded at him.

"Alright, it'll take 3 days to get to Kiri. I don't trust you, but it seems Konrad does. Just...don't pull anything fast." Clovis said to him. Naruto nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

Naruto's name was engraved onto the Memorial Stone by Iruka. He was almost like a father to Naruto, which was why he was the one who did it.

The Konoha 11 and their sensei's all showed up to his funeral. Jiraiya, Tsunade and all the clan heads were there, too.

Since they didn't have a body, they just put his headband on the memorial. They set their flowers down, burning all the memories they had with Naruto into their minds. Iruka stepped up to give a small speech.

"Naruto Uzumaki was a great ninja, but an even greater friend...he loved and cherished everyone he knew, and did everything he could to make them happy. He may be gone now, but the time we spent with him will stay. We'll learn and grow stronger from the courage he showed to us all. Naruto will live on in our hearts and soul...and we hope that he lives happily in the other world."

Most of them left immediately after Iruka's speech. However, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Iruka and, surprisingly, Sasuke stayed.

' _I'll continue what you were doing. I'll protect the leaf and everyone else. I owe that to you, my friend...'_ Sasuke had completely made up his mind now. Revenge was the least of his concerns.

No one noticed the newly awakened Mangekyou Sharingan in his eyes.

* * *

"We've arrived." Clovis announced to the 4 man group. Naruto looked at the enormous tunnel tent in front of them. To him, it looked like the HQ, seeing that it was by far the biggest tent. There were also a couple hundred other smaller dome tents scattered all around the area.

A blue haired, sword wielding ninja walked towards them. "L-lord Clovis! It's g-great to see you a-again! Lady Mei will be p-pleased." the stuttering ninja said happily. Clovis nodded at him.

"Great to see you again, Chojuro. You've grown." Clovis commented. Chojuro blushed.

He looked over the group, shyly nodding at each of them. However, when his gaze landed on Naruto, his expression turned from happiness to confusion.

"P-pardon me, my lord, but...who is t-this?" Chojuro asked, confused and a bit worried.

"This is Naruto. He's a friend of Konrad's." Julia informed him. Naruto waved at him.

"Yo."

"H-hello...well, I'll t-take you to Lady Mei." Chojuro said a bit hesitantly. He spared a small glance at Naruto, before guiding them to the tent.

When they entered, they saw a beautiful redhead behind a desk. To the right side of her was Ao, a middle aged man with moused-up blue hair and an eyepatch covering his right eye. Next to him was his partner, Heki. He was also a middle aged man, who had a bandanna covering his bald head instead.

"Ah. So you're back, Clovis. And with a new friend, I see." the redhead said, looking directly at Naruto.

"Yeah. And it looks to me like you've been holding up pretty well, Mei." Clovis replied.

"Alright, let's hold the pleasantries for later! Right now, let's focus on Yagura." Erza shouted, effectively interrupting them.

"Right...anyways, who's this young boy?" Mei asked curiously.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." Clovis answered her. Mei narrowed her eyes.

' _Uzumaki...weren't they wiped out?'_ Mei thought, curious and confused, though not outwardly showing it.

"Well, Naruto, I'm Mei Terumi. Current leader of the rebellion against Yagura." Mei said while smiling kindly.

"Awesome to meet ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself happily. Ao narrowed his eyes at him for his lack of respect.

"How dare you show such disrespect!" Ao said angrily. Mei just waved it off, though.

"It's alright, Ao. He's just a kid. Anyways, why is he here? I'm not sure if he can help out..." Mei said uncertainly.

"He's the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki." Julia informed her. Mei's eyes widened.

"The Kyuubi's!? But isn't he supposed to be a part of Konoha?" Mei asked, confused.

"I'm supposed to be dead. Please don't tell anyone." Naruto said jokingly. Mei felt uneasy, though.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, shouldn't you be at Konoha?"

"It'll be alright! I think they'll understand. I really wanna help!" Naruto exclaimed. Mei sighed

"I might get in trouble for this, but...I guess we need all the help we can get." she said. Naruto grinned.

"I won't fail you!"

"Right. Chojuro, take them to their tents. We'll be waking up at 5:00 a.m sharp tomorrow, so be prepared." Mei said sternly. Clovis glanced at Mei, then back at them.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to talk to Mei for a second." Clovis said to them. The group nodded, and Chojuro took them to their tents, which was directly behind Mei's.

"U-um...Lady J-Julia and Lady E-Erza can s-share this tent." Chojuro told them, pointing at the tent on the right. "You t-two will have to s-share this o-one." Chojuro told Naruto and Konrad while pointing at the tent on the left.

"Thanks!" Naruto said, patting him on the back. Chojuro jumped in surprise and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Y-y-your w-welcome!" Chojuro shouted nervously, immediately running away afterwards. Naruto blinked.

"Ok...?"

"He's a nervous guy." Konrad told him, finally speaking up.

"Another Hinata, huh? Well, let's go." Naruto said to the quiet assassin.

They both walked into the tent. It was fairly small, having two camping beds on opposite ends. They only had a couple metres of space between them, since the beds took up most of the space.

Naruto jumped onto the bed, comfortably laying down on it. Konrad sat on the bed, and took his mask off.

"Finally. I hate wearing this thing." Konrad told him. Naruto turned to look at him.

"Hey, do you know what we're gonna do tomorrow?" Naruto asked him curiously.

"Yeah. We're going to finish off Yagura for good this time." Konrad said intensely.

"I see. So the war is basically over?"

"It's near its end, that's for sure." Konrad replied. Naruto was confused, though.

"Why bring me along then? If it's almost over, then-"

"Defeating Yagura, an S-class ninja who can control his tailed beast, will be tough. He isn't the Mizukage for nothing. That's why we need you to take care of him when he uses the Sanbi. We'll handle the rest." Konrad told him. Naruto nodded a bit nervously.

"You know, I can only use my tailed beast transformation for 50 seconds."

"You have the Kyuubi. In terms of tails, you're far superior. You'll completely destroy the Sanbi. Plus, you have us for back up." Konrad assured him. Naruto still felt pressured.

' _A civil war...and it's up to me to end it. Man, how troublesome.'_

* * *

"So you're telling me that you purposely had those assassins target Dahlia. Just so you could test Naruto?" Tsunade asked with hidden rage. The Daimyo hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes! I m-mean, Dahlia really liked him. I couldn't just have her marry a n-nobody!" the Fire Daimyo tried explaining.

"Naruto Uzumaki...is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Do you know who those two are?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth. The Daimyo visibly paled.

"I-I didn't know..."

"Didn't know...didn't KNOW!?" Tsunade roared, jumping out of her chair.

"You're the Fire Daimyo! You could've gotten that kind of information faster than Jiraiya finding naked woman! You didn't even bother finding out who he was! All you did was listen to the villagers!" The Daimyo slumped. Even though he technically had more power than her, he still had morals and knew when he was wrong.

"I could easily say to the public that you tried assassinating your own daughter, and instead killed a hero and jinchuuriki of Konoha!" Tsunade shouted angrily.

"But...he probably wouldn't have wanted that." Tsunade muttered, sitting back down.

"I'm sorry..." the Daimyo apologized sincerely. Tsunade glared at him, making him flinch.

"I'll...l'll double the funds to Konoha this month." he said hesitantly.

"That won't be enough to make up for his death." Tsunade said coldly.

"I-I'll triple it! Just please! Don't tell anyone!" the Daimyo pleaded. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine...but you better give us those funds!"

The Daimyo nodded desperately.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the stress from the last couple days finally showing. He looked around and noticed Konrad wasn't around.

' _I must've fallen asleep.'_ Naruto thought. He was about to wear his headband, before realizing he didn't have it anymore.

' _Feels weird to not have my headband anymore.'_ he commented.

He walked out of the tent, but not before bumping into someone.

"Ah, Naruto. I was going to wake you up. Let's go." Clovis said to him. Naruto followed him to Mei's tent.

"What's up?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A mission." Clovis simply answered, entering the tent. Konrad and Mei, who were talking, immediately noticed his presence.

"So what're we doing?" Naruto asked them.

"Well Naruto, you and Konrad will be doing a very important mission. You two will be infiltrating Yagura's capital base from the inside. We basically need you to distract Yagura and his men long enough so we can swoop in and clean them up." Mei explained to him.

"Easier said than done. How the hell are we gonna get in?" Naruto asked.

"Either use disguises or just sneak in, it's really up to you. However, you need to meet with Yagura face to face. I want you to confirm something." Ao said, nodding at Konrad who seemed to understand what he meant. Naruto seemed confused.

"Okay...? So when will you guys be coming?" he asked.

"We're giving you 24 hours. Konrad will give the signal using his watch." Julia told him.

"Beating Yagura on your own will be difficult, so just try tiring him until we come. We're going to be attacking from the outside and work our way in. Since Naruto is our only chance of defeating the Sanbi, we need him to survive. Ensure that he doesn't die, Konrad. Understand?" Mei said sternly.

The two young ninjas nodded, while also receiving a scroll for the details of the mission. Naruto, on the other hand, received a text box about the mission.

 **Quest Extended! Defeat Yagura!**

Naruto quickly dismissed the text box, deciding that he would read it later. Konrad and Naruto both walked out nervously, with the blonde sighing heavily.

"I just woke up and I have to fight an S-class ninja...great."

"Hey, if we make it alive, how about we go to Narisawa?" Konrad suggested. Naruto eye's sparkled.

"Yeah! Let's do this!"


	29. The Battle Against Yagura!

"So we're sneaking in?" Naruto asked. Konrad nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about you, but sneaking is my speciality, so try to keep up." Konrad said, smirking at him. Naruto grinned.

"Please, I was avoiding Anbu's since I was in the academy! Let's do this!"

* * *

Sasuke was training incredibly hard; blasting fire jutsus and using Chidori to destroy the creatures that lurked in the Forest of Death. He had gotten permission from Anko to train there.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Sasuke inhaled, and then exhaled a large amount of flames, completely destroying the lizard in front of him. However, the Forest had other plans, and several other lizards jumped at him.

Sasuke jumped high into the air to avoid them, and he started forming hand seals.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Sasuke sent over a dozen fire projectiles, which was enough to incinerate all the lizards. Sasuke landed on a tree branch, feeling a bit winded. He looked around with his Sharingan to find if there was anything else, however, he found nothing. Looks like he scared them off.

' _So what if I scared them off? Naruto could do these kinds of things even before the Chunin Exams! And it won't be enough to take care of that assassin, or even Itachi! But...would Naruto want me to take revenge? No, but I have to! I-I...'_ Sasuke shook his angrily, as if his decision could somehow affect the world.

"Everything is just so confusing! I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do anymore!"

Sasuke's Sharingan changed, its design now star-like with a black dot at the centre. The tree in front of him was suddenly set on fire. But not just any fire. Black fire. Sasuke looked at it in both confusion and shock.

"What...what are these flames?" Sasuke asked himself, blood dripping down from his eye.

* * *

Naruto and Konrad were lurking in a tree, carefully watching the guards that were at the southern entrance of the capital.

Apparently, after every 12 hours, they would switch shifts with another group of ninja. They would use that small opportunity to get in.

 _'3...2...1...now!'_

They both dashed through the gate, somehow bypassing the guards without getting caught. They quickly went into a crowd, as to not raise suspicion.

After a couple minutes, Konrad and Naruto regrouped at a local park.

"So are we gonna kill everyone here or only Yagura?" Naruto asked him quietly.

"Yagura and all of his ninjas are what we're concerned with. The civilians have nothing to this." Konrad explained to him. Naruto nodded.

"Got it. But first, let's find a place to rest. We've got around 20 hours left, so we should plan our moves." Konrad smirked.

"Way ahead of you. We have a spy here that'll give us some intel. How do you think we knew about the southern gate's shifts?"

"That's great! Lead the way!"

After a couple minutes of walking, they arrived at an enormous Japanese-style house. Naruto was shocked. He noticed along the way that most of the buildings in Kiri were cylindrical, and that they had vegetation growing on top of them (completely different from Konoha). However, this was unlike anything he's seen before. It was almost as if he was in a completely different village!

"This is our spy?" Naruto questioned.

"His name is Kanata Yuri. He was originally a part of the Mist's council, until Yagura shut it down. Publically, he agrees with Yagura's ideologies, however, in reality, he doesn't. He was actually a close friend of my grandfather's..." Konrad said, sounding a bit sad at the end. They walked up to the ninjas guarding the house.

"I suppose Kanata is expecting us?" Konrad said to them. They nodded, giving them space to walk, but not before giving Naruto a suspicious stare. Naruto just waved at them mockingly.

After entering the house, they walked down the hall and made a right turn to enter a huge Japanese-style living room. A very old man with short white hair was there to greet them.

"Hello, Konrad! I've expecting you and your friend."

He looked at Naruto kindly, reminding him of the late Sandaime, "We've got your rooms and your beds ready. I hope sneaking in wasn't too much of a problem?"

"No, Kanata. It went incredibly smoothly. Anyways, how have you been?" Konrad asked him, removing his usual mask of coldness.

Kanata chuckled, "I've been fine. Though it's been very hard lately to cover my tracks. Being a spy is hard work."

"Yes, but it's for the sake of the village, right?" Konrad said. Kanata chuckled again. Naruto felt like an intruder.

"Yes, you're right. You know, you remind me of your grandfather. Strong, calm and focused. Anyways, let's stop talking about us. Who's your friend there?" Kanata asked curiously. Naruto straightened his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki is my name, sir."

"Oh, no need for formality! Just call me Kanata. I heard you'll play a key part in the battle, so I expect you to do your best!"

"...you know, you're pretty nice." Naruto said bluntly. Kanata blinked, before bursting into laughter.

"Thank you, Naruto. I don't I've met anyone as straightforward as you."

"Well, I'm known to be pretty unpredictable in my village. I'm the hyperactive ninja or something stupid like that."

The two of them laughed like old buddies. Naruto remembered he had these kinds of conversations with the Sandaime. Those were good times...

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but Naruto and I have to get ready." Konrad said seriously. Kanata nodded, his eyes suddenly having a lot of sadness in them.

"You two are very young. You shouldn't be doing this. But I understand you must. Though I must ask, please be careful." Kanata pleaded. Naruto gave him a thumbs up.

"We'll be fine. We've got Kira the Legendary Assassin on our side!"

Kanata smiled, and the two left to their rooms. It seemed Konrad already knew where to go as he was easily able to navigate them to their room. However, Naruto had something on his mind, something Konrad noticed.

"What's the matter?" Konrad asked.

"I was just gonna ask...how old are you?" Naruto asked curiously. Konrad blinked, not expecting that question.

"14."

"14!? You're a year older than me then! I thought you were younger since-"

"Since what?" Konrad said, sharply interrupting him. Naruto scratched his cheek.

"You're shorter than me...?"

"I'm not short. I'm 5'2. That's almost average." Konrad stated.

"Almost average. I'm 5'4, almost 5'5 and I'm only 13. You're just short, you gotta accept that, man."

"I am not short!" Konrad said angrily. Naruto laughed at his serious expression, making Konrad feel extremely annoyed.

"We have a huge battle tomorrow, and you're here cracking jokes!? Take this seriously! A lot of lives depend on our performance tomorrow!" Konrad shouted angrily. Naruto shrugged.

"Relax. If we're tense all the time, then we'll probably do some silly mistakes that'll cost the mission." Naruto said wisely.

"For you, maybe, but not me. I'm used to pressure. I'm an assassin, remember?" Konrad reminded him, getting extremely angry at this point. Naruto just snorted.

"There's a difference between killing for money, and killing to protect." Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever." Konrad said, turning away from him. Naruto sighed. This was getting them nowhere.

"I'm gonna grab a bite to eat. Want something?" Naruto asked, walking to the door.

Konrad glared at him, but Naruto just shrugged. He walked around the house, and finally realized something.

"I'm lost."

Naruto was about to open his map, before he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Lost, Naruto? Where do you want to go?" Katana asked kindly.

"The kitchen. Wanted to get some food." Naruto told him, a bit embarrassed.

"Follow me." Katana quickly took him to kitchen, which was actually right across the living room. Genius Naruto.

"What would you like?" Katana asked, walking to counters.

"I'll take whatever there is."

Katana nodded, and retrieved a bunch of stuff from the refrigerator. He began cutting vegetables.

"I'm making a sandwich. Is that fine?" Katana asked.

"Sure."

There was an awkward minute of silence, with the sound of Katana cutting vegetables filling the place.

"You know, Konrad wasn't always like this." Katana suddenly said. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Konrad was a prodigy, the grandson of an S-class ninja known as the Living Plasma." Katana told him.

"The Living Plasma?" Naruto repeated.

' _That's sounds really fake. Who even comes up with these names?'_

"Yes. His real name was Kurtis Ira. He used a kekkei tota known as Plasma release, which was basically the combination of Lightning, Fire and Wind. It was incredibly destructive, I've seen it first-hand since I was on his team." Katana explained.

"Kurtis' son, or Konrad's father, wasn't a ninja. He never inherited the Plasma release. However, Konrad did. He was a prodigy like no other. He became a genin at the age of 10 and became a Tokubetsu-Jounin when he was 11. His specialty in ninjutsu gave him that rank." Katana said, surprising Naruto.

 _'I became Tokubetsu-Jounin a couple days ago, while Konrad was one when he was 11! That's awesome!'_ Naruto thought. Suddenly, Katana's expression turned angry, something that just didn't fit him.

"But then when Yagura took over as Mizukage, he targeted his family. Kurtis and all of Konrad's family were killed since he thought his offsprings might have inherited his Plasma Release. Somehow though, Konrad survived. Apparently, he said it was a tall blonde man that saved him. Maybe that's why he took a liking to you..." Katana said, trailing off. He shook his head, and continued the story.

"Konrad was eventually found by Clovis' gang, and he's been training hard ever since. Even though I told him not to take revenge, he's still going after Yagura. Before he became Kira, he tried killing Yagura on 3 separate occasions! That boy is just too much sometimes..." Katana said, shaking his head.

Naruto stood quiet. It was a bit hard take in Konrad's past. He told him snippets of it in their fight, but not in detail.

"Yagura is an evil man. He delights in pain and enjoys every minute of it. He doesn't even show a shred of decency or mercy. Many ninjas are after his life because of it. He's ruined families, clans and doesn't even feel remorseful about it." he said, before softening his eyes. "However, that's just how humans are. People think that what they are doing is the right thing to do. We can't say what we're doing is right, either. It's just we personally think."

Naruto scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean? He's clearly evil! I personally knew someone else whose life was ruined by that man!"

"Maybe he is evil, maybe he's not. Has it ever struck you that maybe he's gone through things that we possibly couldn't understand? Maybe someone close to him died due to some kekkei genkei? We can't assume things unless we know what he's gone through. You're a jinchuriki, no? You should understand his pain." Kanata said to him.

"I guess. I've been alone for most of my life, and the same probably applies to him, too. But is killing really right?" Naruto asked him.

"Konrad kills all the time, and you don't say anything about that. Is it because that he's your friend that it's alright? In the end, everyone is equal, Naruto. We all the die the same, and that's reality." Kanata said grimly, before sighing and smiling at him.

"Heh! Sorry for making you listen to this old man's ramblings. I just-"

"It's alright. I kinda get where he's coming from now." Naruto told him. Katana chuckled, and gave him a plate full of sandwiches.

"Here. Give it to Konrad. We don't have anything else, so I hope this'll do." Katana said to him. Naruto nodded, and took the plate.

"Right! Thanks, old man!" Naruto quickly walked away from the chuckling Katana. As he was going through a hallway to his room, a screen appeared in front of him.

 **Because you talked to Kanata, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 _'Nice.'_ Naruto thought, before barging into the room. He placed the plate of sandwiches on a table in front of Konrad.

"Yo! I got us some sandwiches!" Naruto said happily. He immediately took a couple sandwiches and dug in. Konrad sat quietly, just staring into space.

"You know, you should eat. You have to keep your strength up." Naruto advised him. Konrad stared at him for a second, and then actually took a sandwich.

"You're way too relaxed." Konrad commented.

"And you're too tense. I get that you want revenge, but don't be so eager about it. I had a friend just like you, but in the end, he realized his mistakes." Naruto said, referring to Sasuke.

"It's hard to move on. I've killed many people. Hundreds among thousands. Some that didn't deserve it, and some that did. I bear the burden of being a murder. No matter what happens, I can't change that. And I won't stop now. I'll carry my burden until the end. Until the world becomes a better place." Konrad sighed, and looked at him.

"You wouldn't understand. Everything always goes your way. I've heard how you defeated the Ichibi jinchuuriki and defended your village. You even fought Orochimaru. Everything comes so easy for you. Your friends probably feel the same way."

Naruto snorted. "I wish that was the case, but it's not. In the end, I wasn't able to protect anyone in that invasion. Not my friends, nor jiji. I was in the middle of all of it, and I didn't do shit! If I could, I wish I could kill that bastard Orochimaru!"

Konrad smiled. "I guess we've got something in common, then. Let's finish Yagura and then go for Orochimaru. Seems fair since I dragged you into this mess."

Naruto grinned. "Deal."

 **Because you are helped Konrad Ira with the Rebellion, your relationship with him is now Honoured.**

* * *

 _ **At Konoha**_

"What's taking sensei so long?" Kiba asked, annoyed. Akamaru barked, agreeing with his owner.

"Guy-sensei is never late. There must be a good reason for this." Lee said, a bit worried.

Behind the entrance of the Forest of Death were the Konoha 12. Well...more like Konoha 10, since Shikamaru became a chunin while Naruto was gone.

They were still sad about Naruto's death, but it had been a week now, so they had recovered a bit.

"Relax. Our sensei's called us for a good reason, right?" Ino said. The others just shrugged.

You see, they were suddenly invited by their sensei's to come here. Whether it was for training or a mission, they didn't know, though it was likely it was the former.

"Well, why are they so late!? It's been an hour now!" Tenten shouted angrily. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei is probably dragging them down. He's always 3 hours late." Sakura explained to them.

"Always?" Ino asked in disbelief.

"Always." Sakura replied, feeling slightly ashamed of her sensei.

All of the genins suddenly felt lucky that they didn't have Kakashi as their sensei. Of course, Tenten and Neji would rather have a sensei that was late than Guy. He was just plain weird.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared before them. After the smoke settled, their sensei's, Shikamaru and Sasuke walked out.

"Yo. Sorry for being late. We had to drag two stray dogs here." Kakashi said, making Sasuke and Shikamaru twitch.

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome...being a chunin is enough for me."

Asuma laughed. "Well, it's going to be a whole lot harder."

Sasuke raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously.

"I see no harm in telling you. Basically, we're going to be training you." Kakashi answered.

"What's so bad about that?" Chouji asked skeptically.

Kakashi chuckled. "Scratch that, not we, Guy."

Everyone slowly turned to Guy, who had a crazy grin on his face. "Yes! I will be training you all!"

"Tenten, Neji and Lee will be training with us, since they've already trained with Guy. Good luck." Kurenai said, silently praying for them.

"Kurenai-sensei, please don't leave us!" Kiba pleaded desperately. Even Shino added his own 2 cents.

"I must agree with Kiba. I think-"

"Lady Tsunade specifically asked for this. You all need hardcore training, and Guy will be perfect for that." Kurenai explained, interrupting Shino.

Neji put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Good luck. You'll definitely need it, Uchiha."

"Do not worry! Guy-sensei is the most incredible teacher in the world! You will be most youthful after his training!" Lee shouted, before getting dragged away from his teammates. Guy gave him a thumbs up, before turning to them.

"Alright! Let's start off with a simple warm-up. 200 pushups and situps! Then, we'll go onto the more challenging things! Let's go! The power of youth will finally flow through your bodies!" Guy shouted passionately. Everyone sighed, before starting their regimen. Sasuke did his exercise while still reflecting on what happened in the Forest of Death.

' _The Mangekyou Sharingan...is that how those black flames were formed?'_ Sasuke asked himself.

* * *

Naruto and Konrad were acting inconspicuous, slowly walking towards the Mizukage's Office. Like the rest of the village's buildings, it was cylindrical, though much, much larger. It would obviously be hard to sneak into.

Luckily, they were given a map and schedule of the office with them, (courtesy of Kanata) and had a solid plan ready.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

"Alright, with Kanata's map, we should be able to sneak in without a cinch. But would do we after?" Naruto asked his partner.

"We'll disguise as the two guards in the front entrance. There's a small gap between the shifts. We'll use that time to knock the old guards out and take their clothes. Once we get in, we'll slowly, but carefully, take down the ninjas there." Kanata planned out.

Naruto put his fist into his palm. "Oh, I get it! When we're done taking care of his minions, we'll go up to Yagura and attack him by surprise! He won't know what's coming since he'll have no one there to help him!"

Konrad shook his head. "True, we'll catch him off guard, but that won't be enough to beat him. Trust me, I've fought him before, he's one tough ninja even without his Sanbi."

"So, what should we do then?" Naruto asked.

"The instant we start fighting him, I'll give the signal to the others. They'll destroy the capital from the outside in, and help us against Yagura. We also requested special assistance just for this battle, so we have a huge advantage here." Konrad told him.

"Awesome! Oh yeah, I forgot! Take this, too." Naruto said, giving him a paper seal. Konrad looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a seal for the Sanbi. All you have to do is place it on top of his seal, and poof! No more Sanbi!" Naruto explained excitedly.

Konrad looked at him questionably. "Are you sure this'll work?"

"I've used this on the Shukaku, so don't worry! I mean, I didn't actually put it on myself, and I didn't really test it either or even seen it at work, but...uh...but I'm pretty sure it'll work!" Konrad glared at him. "But just in case, use it when the Sanbi is weak." Naruto said to him sheepishly. Konrad nodded, and put the small paper seal in his pocket.

* * *

"Alright, it's time to go." the guard said to his partner, who nodded. They both left the front entrance, giving space for the new guards.

Konrad and Naruto nodded at each other, and shunshinned behind the two. Naruto chopped one of them on the neck, while Konrad grabbed the other's head and electrocuted him. They quickly hid their bodies.

"Call me impressed. What was that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I electrocuted him using a special lightning jutsu. I usually use this to kill opponents, though this time I was merciful. Now here, wear this." Konrad said, throwing him their clothes.

"Why not just use a transformation jutsu?" Naruto asked, confused.

"We've tried that before. It doesn't work. They have special sensor ninjas in case something like that happens. How do you think these guys have been winning the war so far?" Konrad told him.

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Naruto admitted. "But with you and I, we should be able to pull through!" Naruto said, determined to beat the tyrant Yagura.

* * *

 _ **At Konoha**_

Tsunade was sitting in her office, both drinking and doing paperwork. Obviously, it wasn't a good idea and Shizune was desperately trying to stop her.

"Naruto...you just had to die...like Dan and Nawaki..." Tsunade muttered to himself, taking another gulp of her sake. Shizune sighed.

"Please, lady Tsunade. You have to focus. Naruto wouldn't-"

"He's not here!" Tsunade yelled angrily. She sighed, and looked at the ceiling.

"Everyone I love dies anyways...you should leave me, Shizune. Helping an old lady like me won't do you any good." Tsunade said somberly, shocking Shizune. She never referred to herself as old! Never!

"Looks like you're holding up pretty well, eh, Tsunade?" Jiraiya said, leaning against the window.

"Shut it, ya perv!" Tsunade shouted, almost throwing her sake at him. He chuckled, before turning serious.

"Alright, enough mourning. I found something rather...interesting." Jiraiya said with an edge to his voice. Tsunade raised an eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Naruto is alive."

Tsunade spat her sake out.

"WHAT!?"

"It sounds ridiculous, I know. But-"

"Don't you lie to me! Whenever Kira goes on a mission, someone dies! It's a fact! You can't just-"

"Tsunade." Jiraiya called out sternly. "Relax and let me explain."

Tsunade sat back down on her chair. If Jiraiya was this serious, then something was up.

"I summoned Gama so I could tell the toads that Naruto was dead. Because of that, his name should've disappeared from the summoning scroll. But it was still there..."

Tsunade stood up, knocking her chair over. "WHAT!? Why didn't you tell me sooner! We had a funeral and everything!? Not only that, but we'll have to explain to everyone that he's actually alive! And how did this even happen!? If you remember, there was blood on his headband and even in Training Ground 3! That-"

"One question at a time, Tsunade." Jiraiya said, cutting her off. Jiraiya took a deep breath and began explaining.

"I never bothered to check the scroll before because I obviously thought he was dead. And as you said before, whenever Kira is after someone, they always die. We know Naruto went to face Kira on his own in Training Ground 3, evident from the blood. But...we never actually saw a body, right?"

"So what? Kira could have burned his body or something." Tsunade pointed out.

"If that were the case, then we would've seen burn marks on the ground, And if he hid it, we could've used the Inuzuka's to find it." Jiraiya replied sharply.

"Alright, fine. Let's say Naruto is somehow alive. Where is he now, then? He would've come back to the village by now." Tsunade said insightfully.

"I know this might sound crazy, but it's the only conclusion I could come up with. I even ran this through with Kakashi, and he agrees with me. I speculate that...Kira took Naruto with him." Jiraiya said, dead serious.

"No way." Tsunade replied, immediately rejecting his idea.

"He had to. Kira is obviously stronger than Naruto, even if he uses the curse mark or the Kyuubi. I heard from my spies that Kira actually goes by the name of Konrad Ira. Ever heard of that name?" Jiraiya asked, making Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Konrad Ira? The prodigy of the mist, and grandson of the Living Plasma? But how!? He was dead, killed by Yagura's men!" Tsunade exclaimed. Jiraiya shook his head.

"He somehow survived, and began exacting his revenge against Yagura. He probably took Naruto with him to reach that goal. Especially since Yagura is a jinchuuriki. The only way to fight a jinchuriki is to have another jinchuriki." Jiraiya explained to her.

Tsunade nodded. "Fighting fire with fire, makes sense. But would Naruto even join him?" she asked.

"I doubt Naruto just scurried away and joined them. And that's exactly why this is serious. Naruto is probably being controlled, or worse, being tortured until he does their bidding." Jiraiya said gravely. Tsunade gasped, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can't you use the toad to reverse-summon him back?" she asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"That would require the toads to come in contact with Naruto. And I doubt they're just leaving him alone. The instant they're summoned, they'll be killed by the guards. And the toads wouldn't like it if something like that happened." Jiraiya explained to her.

"Alright then, do you have any spies in the mist?" Tsunade asked sharply. Jiraiya grinned.

"Of course! I'm trying to get as much information as possible."

"I'll send a team after him." Tsunade said, looking out the window.

"I'm going. I'll take Kakashi, Asuma, and a Hyuga." Jiraiya requested. Tsunade nodded.

"I'll get them ready. I just hope Naruto is doing okay...and we may need to reconsider that Triple-Alliance!"

* * *

' _That was easy!'_ Naruto thought, walking alongside Konrad. They were currently in front of Yagura's office door. They had already taken care of the ninjas there, so this was the final showdown. The last stand against Yagura.

"This is kind of like a game, isn't it?" Naruto said to him. Konrad blinked in surprise.

"You play video games, too? I thought I was the only my age who did that."

"I used to play all the time, until I became a ninja. Speaking of which, I still need to beat Calamity Ganon." Naruto commented. Konrad shook his head, chuckling.

"Way to keep my nerves down, Naruto. You're really a great guy." Konrad said, finally opening the door.

They walked in to see a young man with messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes, and what seemed to be a stitch-like marking running from under his left eye, all the way down to his cheek. He also carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Konrad narrowed his eyes at him. This was Yagura.

"...why are you here?" Yagura asked, not looking back at them.

' _This is great opportunity! His back is turned and we can-"_

"Special Delivery?" Naruto replied jokingly, interrupting whatever plan Konrad was making.

"Is that a statement or a question?" Yagura asked, now confused and looking at them. Konrad face palmed.

' _This is a great start..'_ Konrad thought sarcastically.

"Both?" Naruto answered, a bit confused himself.

Yagura stared at him blankly.

"Um... this is an assassination attempt?" Naruto said nervously. Yagura raised a brow, making Naruto sweat.

"Just kidding! We're just...janitors! Yes, newly recruited!"

"We don't have janitors." Yagura pointed out.

' _Dear lord, help us.'_ Konrad silently prayed, making a cross sign.

Naruto blinked. "Then how is this place so clean?" he asked.

"We clean it. We don't need janitors." Yagura answered him.

"Well, now you do!" Naruto said. Yagura stared at him, before laughing. Konrad gaped.

' _He's laughing! This is a chance!'_

"You're interesting..." he simply said.

"Nah! We're _actually_ here to kill you." Naruto suddenly said, quickly transforming into his Second Curse Mark Stage.

"Great going, Naruto. Nice and direct." Konrad said sarcastically.

Yagura blinked, before getting punched in the face by Naruto. He slid across the floor before getting kicked in the back by Konrad, hitting face-first into the ground. However, Konrad wasn't done yet. He walked up to Yagura and picked him by his hair.

"How does it feel, Yagura? To have your life being threatened?" Konrad asked angrily. "All the people you hurt, all the people you killed, will finally be able to live in peace. It's time for you to die, you bastard!" Konrad was about to electrocute him, but Yagura's eye's suddenly changed into a Sharingan. Konrad gasped.

' _This is-'_

Before Konrad could finish his thoughts, Yagura kicked him in the stomach, causing Konrad to let go of him. Yagura then uppercutted him, and finished him with a round-house kick. Naruto caught Konrad before he could hit the wall.

"You okay?" Naruto asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine." he said, shrugging him off. "Looks like Ao was right."

"Huh?"

"Yagura is being controlled by someone. Someone with a Sharingan." Konrad told him. Naruto gasped.

"A Sharingan!? But Sasuke and his brother are the only Uchiha's left! So how-" Naruto suddenly flashbacked to what Minato said.

 _"Thirteen years ago, there was a masked man. He called himself Madara Uchiha, and when the seal was at its weakest, he struck."_

 _'Could it be? Is that masked man back?'_ Naruto thought worriedly, remembering his father's words.

"The jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails...I didn't expect you to be here. This might make things a bit more challenging." Yagura said, his tone almost completely different from before. It was as if he was being controlled...

"We'll do more than give you a challenge." Konrad said aggressively. Yagura just smirked, angering him further.

' _ **This chakra...it's similar to Madara's...'**_ Kurama commented.

' _What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked him.

 _ **'I sense something from this Yagura...an outside influence beyond Isobu, and it's almost like Madara's!'**_

 _'Almost?'_ Naruto repeated curiously.

 _ **'Yes. Now that I think about it, that mask man seemed like Madara, but his chakra was not. This may be an imposter on our hands. A powerful and convincing one at that.'**_ Kurama said to his host.

"Oi, Naruto, focus!" Konrad called out. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry! So what should we do now?"

"I've sent the signal to the others. The invasion should start right about...now!"

 **Boom!**

All three of them looked out the window, and saw a building lit on fire. Konrad smirked. The invasion truly had began, and all they had to do was defeat their leader. Easy, right?

Yagura looked back at them, and narrowly dodged a surprise kick from Konrad. However, that was just a diversion. Naruto came in and uppercutted Yagura in the jaw, sending him upwards. He quickly jumped behind him and tried finishing him with an axe-kick.

Unfortunately, Yagura caught Naruto's foot and threw him at the wall. The Mizukage then appeared behind Konrad, and tried to side-kick him. Luckily, Konrad was able to duck under his attack, and the assassin tried countering with a kick to the stomach.

Yagura easily caught his legs though, and threw him into the ceiling. However, Konrad used the ceiling to rebound towards Yagura, using the momentum to do a spin-kick targeted at the Mizukage's head.

Yagura smirked though, side-stepping Konrad's kick and elbowing said assassin in the neck, stopping his momentum and smashing him into the ground. Yagura then kicked him at the wall right next to Naruto.

"Man, this guy is strong." Naruto said to Konrad.

"Obviously." Konrad replied bitterly. Naruto glanced at him, before Observing Yagura. ' _Observe.'_

 **Name: Yagura**

 **Class: Mizukage**

 **Level: Lvl103**

 **HP: 900,000**

 **CP: 500,000**

 **STR: 220**

 **STM: 300**

 **DEX: 255**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water, Wind**

 **Status Effect: Controlled**

 **Yagura is the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, and the Fourth Mizukage of Kirigakure. His reign of terror over Kirigakure led to many rebellions against him. He is secretly being manipulated by a man claiming to be Madara Uchiha.**

"Konrad!" Naruto called out. "You have the slight speed advantage here! Why don't you just-"

"I know what you're thinking, but it won't work. The difference me and him is experience. He's fought me before, and can easily counter me by now. If we want to win, we'll have to pull out all the stops." Konrad quickly explained to him.

"How 'bout I spam Rasengans?" Naruto suggested.

"Risk blowing up the entire village...? Sure, let's do it. I'll even use my own jutsu." Konrad said, smirking. They both released as much chakra as they could, catching Yagura's interest.

 _'Kurama! Chakra Mode now!'_

 _ **'Right!'**_

Naruto's chakra turned yellow, and he was quickly wrapped by that same chakra. In a quick puff of smoke, Naruto summoned a hundred Shadow Clones, who were each preparing a shuriken-like Rasengan. Some of them were even latching on the building's exterior. Basically, Yagura was surrounded by clones, and a ton of them, too.

On the other hand, the chakra surrounding Konrad slowly detached from him and instead formed into purple, plasma orbs, even bigger than Naruto's Rasengan. All fifty of them were levitating around him, as if waiting for a command.

"WIND STYLE: RASENGAN MEGA BARRAGE!" All the clones shouted in unison, charging at Yagura with a shuriken-like Rasengan in hand.

"Plasma Style: Sacred Orbs of the Shinigami!" Konrad screamed out, directing all of his orbs at Yagura as well.

Yagura just smirked, letting their attacks engulf him.

 **Boom!**

Their combined attacks completely wiped out the Mizukage's office, not leaving a single trace of it. In fact, even the surrounding buildings were effected, being slightly tilted now due to the explosion.

Fortunately, Naruto's Chakra Mode allowed him to create a mini-Kurama avatar to shield them.

"Do you see Yagura anywhere?" Konrad asked, looking around. They were lucky that the civilians were evacuating, or else they could have actually killed someone.

"...yeah. I can sense him somewhere...his hatred and killing intent." Naruto replied forebodingly. In his Kurama Chakra Mode, he could sense negative emotions/feelings.

Suddenly, the two warriors felt an enormous pressure. Naruto had felt something like this before.

 _'Is this...'_

 **' _Isobu_...'** Kurama finished for him.

Emerging from thick red chakra, in front of them was the Sanbi in its full glory. It resembled a turtle, except with a crab-like shell and three shrimp-like tails. However, it also had a Sharingan in its eyes, indicating that it was being controlled. The amount of chakra and killing intent it was emitting far surpassed that of Shukaku's.

"I think this is when we run." Naruto said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere while also going to his base form to conserve the transformation's time. Konrad just gulped. It obviously wasn't working.

The two immediately bolted when the turtle formed into a ball and started rolling towards them. As they were running through the village, they heard the noises of the beast running over and ultimately destroying the village's buildings; it was moving dangerously fast for something that big.

Naruto looked behind him, and was shocked to find the beast right behind them. He closed his eyes, praying that he could somehow make it out of this.

Suddenly, a huge ramp made out of sand and dirt formed in front of the rolling Sanbi. The tailed beast rolled right onto it, and due to the speed it was moving at, went flying out of the village and right into the water moat outside.

Naruto and Konrad saw the Sanbi go out of the village, and stopped to see who caused it. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the dark figure responsible.

"Gaara, my main man! It's great to see you!" Naruto exclaimed, before quickly shunshinning to the low roof he was standing on. He quickly noticed that Gaara was level 60.

 _'He must've done some serious training.'_ Naruto noted.

"Likewise...I didn't expect you to be here, though. What brought you here?" Gaara asked, although sounding as if he really didn't care.

"You know, saving villages and defeating tailed beasts, the usual. But anyhow, what're you doing here? I thought Suna still needed to recover from the invasion." Naruto said, curious as to why he was here.

"We need more alliances, and helping the Mist in their civil war will help with that. We're planning on having a triple-alliance between Konoha, Kiri and Suna." Gaara explained. Naruto nodded.

"Gotcha."

"Enough chit-chat! He's coming." Konrad said, looking at Sanbi who was slowly approaching the gates.

"Alright, let's finish this! I think it's time we kick things up a notch!"

' _Ready for the Tailed Beast Transformation?'_ Naruto asked Kurama.

' ** _Never Better! Let's show this Masked Creep what we can really do!'_**

A huge yellow aura started surrounding Naruto, causing Gaara and Konrad to stiffen.

"Listen guys, this transformation will only last for a minute, so I'll need you to actually finish this guy off." The two were about to retort, but Naruto cut them off. "Trust me. I can't even form a Tailed Beast Bomb without it blowing up in my face. So send your most powerful attack when Kurama disappears."

The two nodded, and Naruto stepped forward to face him.

The yellow aura finally engulfed him, and it was as if he was on fire. The yellow fire-like chakra expanded and started forming into Kurama, towering even the Sanbi in size. The only difference from the actual fox was that it was yellow and had thick black lines all over it. Not only that, but the yellow chakra was flickering - disappearing and reappearing - showing its instability.

Naruto, in this new form, jumped across the village, being careful not to damage the buildings or the civilians. He landed on the Sanbi, creating a huge wave of water that splattered everywhere, and pushed it further away from the village so that they could battle.

The two beasts roared, and charged at each other. Naruto's Kurama avatar was running on his four legs and was far faster than the Sanbi, allowing him to slash the Sanbi in the face first.

The Sanbi didn't react, as its hard skin absorbed most of the damage, and bit Kurama's neck. Kurama's avatar screamed in agony, and bit him back, to no avail. The amount of water they were spilling everywhere was enough to fill an entire two-story building.

 _'Alright, his shell is tough. Any ideas, Kurama?'_

 ** _'Isobu's shell has always been strong, but this is on a whole new level! I think Yagura's chakra is somehow strengthening him. Luckily, he does have a weakness.'_**

 _'And that is...?'_

 ** _'His right eye. Isobu always closed his left eye so that he could cover more of his vulnerable spots. However, he still needs to open his right eye to see. Go for that, and your friends should find a huge opening to exploit.'_**

 _'Thanks, Kurama!'_

Naruto snapped back to reality, and paled when he saw the Sanbi charging up a Tailed Beast Bomb.

" **H** o **w** d **i** d **I** n **o** t **n** o **t** i **c** e **t** h **a** t **h** a **p** p **e** n **i** n **g**?" Naruto asked himself.

The Sanbi swallowed the enormous ball of chakra, and spat it back out towards Naruto at a very high level of speed.

 _'I can't dodge it or else it'll hit the village!'_

Naruto's Kurama avatar caught the ball, using both its claws and tails to hold it. However, it was getting incredibly difficult to hold it as the transformation was near its end.

" **H** A **A** A **A** A!"

Naruto-Kurama used all his strength to push the bomb up into the sky, causing the clouds to part away and the bomb itself to blow up. Naruto-Kurama, noticing that the Sanbi was fatigued, dashed at it and slashed its right eye.

The beast roared in pain, and tried to move. However, there was sand latching onto its arms, legs and tails, completely restricting its movements. But it wasn't just any sand, it was Shukaku's sand. It clearly had the one-tailed beast's distinct black markings all over it.

 _'Gaara_! _Did you learn to control Shukaku? That's awesome!_ ' Naruto thought happily, his Kurama avatar also disappearing. He landed on pile of floating sand, which was obviously Gaara's as well. Said ninja quickly flew next to him.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked with a spark of worry.

"Never better." Naruto answered, giving him a thumbs up. Gaara nodded, and then used his hands to manipulate Shukaku's Sand. He forced the Sanbi to keep its right eye open while also restricting all its other movements.

Konrad, floating on sand as well, put his arms out in front of him and released a massive amount of chakra.

"Prepare yourself, because this is my ultimate attack! Plasma Style: Final Aurora Beam!"

Konrad blasted a huge purple beam of plasma from his palm directly at the Sanbi's right eye. It was so powerful, that even the Sanbi had to scream in pain.

"Is that a freakin' Kamehameha!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"I gave him Shukaku's chakra, but I didn't expect him to use it this well." Gaara commented while creating a sand sphere around them.

The blast pushed the beast back and blew up in its face, creating smoke and covering the outcome of the attack.

Konrad panted and fell on his knees. That attack took all of the chakra he had, including Shukaku's.

Soon, the smoke disappeared, and a huge crater in the shape of the Sanbi was there. In the centre of it was Yagura, who was clearly unconscious.

Naruto blinked, not believing what he was seeing, and jumped into the air.

"We won! We actually won! Alright!"

Naruto smiled at Gaara and raised a fist towards him.

"Is this an attack?" Gaara asked, confused at his action.

"It's a fist bump! It's basically a sign of celebration!" Naruto explained to him. Gaara, still confused, formed a fist and slowly bumped it with Naruto's. Naruto sighed.

"You really need some friends." He muttered quietly so Gaara couldn't hear.

Naruto looked around him. The city was almost completely destroyed with most of the building either on fire or destroyed. However, what really struck him were the amount of dead ninja. Some were stabbed, some had their heads chopped off and others were even burned. It was a gruesome sight.

And what made it worse were the ninjas themselves. A couple of them were ones he recognised from the Mei's camp, and some he saw around Yagura's village. Even though they were enemies and comrades, they died just like Kanata described it.

" _We all the die the same, holding our beliefs, and that's reality."_

They had their own beliefs, and they followed them just like he did. He did what he thought was right, and they did the same. So what was so different about him? Why did they have to die, and not him. Were their beliefs truly wrong?

 _"Maybe he is, maybe he's not. Has it ever struck you that maybe he's gone through things that we possibly couldn't understand?...We can't assume things unless we know what he's gone through."_ Naruto remembered Kanata saying.

The civil war was finally over, but was this really victory?

* * *

 **A/N Thank you so much for 250,000 views! It means a lot!**


	30. Learning The Truth!

It had been a week since Yagura was defeated. All those who left Kiri came back, causing a huge spike in population. The village still needed to recover, though, so they setup camps outside the village for shelter.

Naruto was walking around the village, helping out anyone he could. He had already created a thousand shadow clones, so reconstruction was going smoothly.

Not only that, but he leveled up 6 times from the battle against Yagura.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl90**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 510,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 156**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo:** **2,490,000**

 **EXP: 1,780,000 XP to Level 91**

Now that Naruto was level 90, he gained 14 points per level instead! Right now though, he was helping out a villager who needed help carrying wooden planks.

"Thanks, Naruto! You helped a lot!" a random civilian by the name of Rai said happily.

"No problem!" Naruto replied, giving him a thumbs up, before a familiar screen appeared in front of him.

 **Because you helped Rai Kuro with lifting wood, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 **Because you helped the village of Kirigakure in repairs, your relation with The General Population of Kirigakure is Honoured.**

 _'Neat!'_ Naruto exclaimed, before someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto turned around.

"Oh, Konrad! What's up?" Naruto asked his new friend in surprise.

"Mei's calling us." Konrad simply said, walking towards the direction of her tent.

"What for?" Naruto asked, walking alongside him.

"I have no idea. Clovis just randomly told me." Konrad replied.

"Huh, weird...hey, you're not wearing your mask!" Naruto pointed out, confused.

Konrad sighed. "Yeah. Somehow, I've been exposed as Kira. Now everyone knows Konrad Ira is alive." he explained.

"Wait a minute, then that means-"

"Everyone knows you're alive, too. I heard there was a huge funeral for you and everything. But since you're alive..." Konrad trailed off, making Naruto go pale.

"They'll be super pissed, won't they?"

"Yeah. Afterall, we're now known as-"

* * *

"The Faces of the Triple-Alliance?" Tsunade said, twitching. Shizune laughed nervously.

"Yes...um...since Naruto comes from Konoha, Gaara comes from Suna, and Kira comes from Kiri, they sort of represent the Triple-Alliance." Shizune explained nervously. Tsunade gritted her teeth together angrily.

"NARUTO!"

The topic of the Triple-Alliance was incredibly popular; ninjas and civilians alike were talking about it.

"Three young prodigy's from Konoha, Suna and Kiri teamed up to defeat Yagura! I can't believe it!" a random civilian exclaimed.

"Yeah! They may even become the next Kages!" another added.

"Not even Iwa or Kumo will be able to stand up against them!"

The Konoha 10, who obviously heard about the news, had mixed opinions. They were eating all at Yakiniku Q after a hard day of training with their sensei's.

"That bastard Naruto! Ditching us for some stupid war!" Kiba shouted angrily.

"I agree, it was very selfish of him to go by himself. However, we must also consider that he saved a lot of people." Shino said with his usual logical tone.

"Yeah, but at least he isn't dead." Ino pointed out.

"True, but he made it look like he was! I was depressed for a whole week, and then we learn he's alive!? That idiot!" Sakura snapped.

"I am just happy that Naruto is alive! His youthfulness allowed him to be a hero! I shall train until I can do the same!" Lee shouted passionately. Tenten shook her head, smiling. It was just like Lee to focus on the positive.

"I bet that Naruto got some good food." Chouji said, eating his chips. Even though he was a bit angry, he was mostly happy that Naruto was just alive.

"That guy was always troublesome...going from doing pranks to stopping wars...what a guy." Shikamaru commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chouji asked his best friend curiously. Knowing Shikamaru, there was probably another meaning to his words.

Shikamaru sighed. "You all act as if he wanted to go. Maybe he was kidnapped or something. Maybe he was blackmailed. He's got so many expectations to live up to, don't you think he would want to get away from it all?"

"Expectations? Naruto isn't the type to worry about that." Sakura told him ignorantly.

"That's what you think. Do we really know Naruto? I mean, we know he used to do pranks in the academy and was an idiot, but how about now? He somehow got ridiculously strong. So strong, he surpassed all of us. I admit, it was really selfish of him to go by himself, but let's think before reaching a conclusion."

Neji nodded, agreeing with him. "Right. Are our feeling as important as the lives of others? Is it as important as a war? No, they aren't."

"So what?" Sasuke said, finally speaking up. "That bastard left us thinking he was dead, without any warning. True, it was for the better, but couldn't he have taken us with him? Does he think we're weak or something? Even if we couldn't do anything, there were still other ninjas he could've went with: Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei or even Lord Jiraiya. He's an idiot, that's what he is."

"I-I'm just h-happy N-Naruto is a-alive." Hinata said timidly, twiddling her fingers.

Sasuke glared at her. "Hmph! Whatever!"

"Do not talk to Lady Hinata like that!" Neji said angrily.

Sasuke sneered, activating his Sharingan. "What're you gonna do about it, blind boy? Didn't you almost kill her in the exams?"

Neji activated his Byakugan in response, sparking an intense staring contest between the two.

"Come on guys, relax!" Tenten said, stepping in between them. The two glared at each other for one last time, before looking away.

* * *

 **At Kiri**

Naruto and Konrad walked into Mei's tent, noticing another figure aside from Mei already there. Naruto grinned.

"Gaara! What's up?"

"I'm fine." Gaara answered, giving a small smile back.

Mei coughed, gaining their attention. "Looks like you're all here. Good. I have a mission for you three again."

"Go for it. What could be worse than fighting Yagura?" Naruto joked.

"It concerns Yagura's fate again." Mei stated seriously.

Konrad frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Just kill him or something."

Mei shook her head. "We can't do that. If we did kill him, then the Sanbi would just resurrect in a decade or so, and destroy the village."

"Throw him in Blood Prison, then." Konrad suggested.

Mei sighed. "You think we're idiots or something? We've reviewed those options, but there's always a negative side to it. If we threw him in prison and if he somehow escaped, then he'd try exacting revenge against us. And with the Sanbi on his side, Yagura would almost destroy us. So our last option is...getting him to join us."

"..."

"..."

"..."

After a minute, Konrad shook his head.

"No way! Absolutely no-"

"Great idea!" Naruto said, nodding.

Konrad glared at him. "You're insane! Remember, Yagura ki-"

"He was being controlled." Naruto pointed out. "He didn't do what he did on purpose. Everyone deserves a chance. I mean, look at Gaara. He was evil, but I convinced him to be good."

Gaara nodded. "He's a jinchuriki, just like Naruto and I. So if anyone can convince him to change, it's-"

"It's you guys." Mei finished for Gaara, smiling. "And that's your mission, to change Yagura for the better. I don't care how long it takes. Whether it be months or years, I don't care. Just change him so he's not our enemy anymore. He's the most powerful ninja the mist has ever produced, and we can't waste him like that." Mei explained to them.

"Therapy is my speciality!" Naruto claimed.

"Consider it done." Gaara added.

"Consider us dead." Konrad muttered.

Mei just laughed.

* * *

"Yagura is being kept here." Clovis, Konrad's previous leader, told them. They were standing in front of a small black prison box that was being guarded by Konrad's previous teammates: Julia and Erza.

Even though the prison box was small in size, it was incredibly thick. There were even chakra restraining seals on the outside so that Yagura couldn't mold chakra in there. It was completely sealed up in black too, so that no one could communicate with Yagura in any way. However, you could also vaguely see the outline of a door and key hole.

"So, ' _Faces of the Triple-Alliance,'_ what brings you here?" Julia asked teasingly.

"We have a mission." Konrad vaguely answered her.

"A mission? But what mission would want you to come here?" Julia asked curiously.

Konrad sighed. "We gotta make Yagura a good guy, or something like that." he muttered at the end.

"WHAT!? Are you insane!?" Erza screamed, making the others cringe.

"We're normal, thank you very much. Plus, everyone deserves a second chance, right?" Naruto said while holding his ears in pain. The two woman looked at each other nervously.

"Lady Mei personally told them to do this, so trust them." Clovis said with a tone of assurance. The two nodded, and gave space for the three to enter. Clovis got a bunch of keys, and starting unlocking the box.

"I'm surprised that you have the keys." Gaara commented.

"Heh, well I'm pretty respected around here, so I have a copy of the keys. Aside from me, only Lady Mei and the Daimyo have it." Clovis told them.

After a couple minutes of keys clanging, the door finally opened, revealing Yagura who was chained to the wall. Not only that, but his whole body was covered with chakra seals, even his eyes. It clearly looked like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Clovis closed the door behind them, leaving Naruto, Gaara and Konrad with Yagura. For a while, they didn't say anything.

"So..." Naruto began nervously. "Wanna go to Narisawa?"

Konrad glared at him.

"Hey, you said we would go! And what better way than to go with our new friend." Naruto said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

' _Friends...?'_ Gaara thought in confusion and wonder. He had only recently been exposed to the immersive experience of ' _friendship_ ,' so he wasn't really used to the term yet.

"We're _not_ friends." Konrad said angrily.

"Now you are. So, Yagura, how about we get you out of this junk." Naruto said to him.

"...I have done many regrettable things...I cannot go with you..." Yagura said emotionlessly.

"Hey, come on, no need to be so hard on yourself! You were being controlled! It's not your fault." Naruto told him.

"Do you know how it feels to be controlled? Used? Manipulated? It's the most unpleasant feeling in the world...not that you would understand." Yagura said bitterly.

Naruto blinked and thought about it for a second. ' _Being u_ _sed? That kinda happens to me all the time, doesn't it...? From Konoha, to Jiraiya, to Kiri...wait, why am I even doing this in the first place!? I'm pretty sure this is the very definition of being used!'_

 ** _'Yeah. Everyone uses you left and right. Even your parents wanted you to fulfill their bidding.'_** Kurama said to him.

' _That's not a good thing, is it?'_

 _' **L** **et's be honest here, you're super gullible. I mean, if I wanted to, I could use you! That's how easy you are**_ _ **!'**_ Kurama exclaimed.

Naruto sighed, returning to the conversation he was having with Yagura. "I guess I kinda get what you mean? I mean, not to the extent you've been through, but I know where you're coming from. It's really not a good feeling."

 _ **'For you, anyway.'**_

 _'Shut up.'_

"Yagura." Gaara called out. "You're mourning for nothing. Take action and atone for your sins. Help people. Trust me, I know what it feels. But don't let the past define you. Change for the better."

"I can't do that." Yagura replied, regret clearly in his voice.

"It's all you can do." Gaara responded.

"Great!" Naruto said, clapping his hands together. "It's settled! We go to Narisawa!"

"Isn't that in Konoha?" Gaara asked.

"Then let's go to the next best thing!"

Gaara stared at him. "And that is...?"

Naruto froze. "Um...Konrad?" he called out.

Konrad sighed. "The best restaurant in Kiri is Ise Sueyoshi." he told them.

"Alright, let's go then!"

* * *

 **With Jiraiya**

"We're almost there!" Jiraiya said to his team, jumping from branch to branch. With him were Kakashi and Asuma. They were going to Kiri to get Naruto, thinking that he was kidnapped. However, after Jiraiya talked to (flirted with) a couple travelers (young women), they learned that Naruto helped stop the civil war.

"I still can't believe Naruto and that assassin kid actually defeated Yagura." Asuma said, shock evident in his voice.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah. Even I would have a tough time fighting that guy." he admitted. "Not to say I couldn't beat him." Jiraiya added proudly.

"Let's hope that he's still there, though." Kakashi replied.

"He will be." Jiraiya assured confidently.

' _At least I hope so!'_ The Sannin thought, unsure himself.

* * *

 **At Kiri**

"Man, I can't believe this place survived the attack!" Naruto exclaimed, happily eating ramen.

"Sure..." Konrad said uncaringly, glaring at Yagura without a care in the world. However, said kage ignored him and was just playing with his food. Gaara, on the other hand, was eating with Naruto while also keeping an eye on Yagura.

You see, even though they let Yagura out, they still attached a chakra restraining seal to his forehead (much to the protest of Naruto). And if he went out of control, they could activate the seal to drain all his chakra, effectively killing him. Even so, they still didn't trust him. Well, more like Gaara and Konrad didn't.

"Oh yeah, Gaara!" Naruto suddenly called out. Gaara turned to him in confusion.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really, it's just...how did you get so strong?" _'You're already level 60!'_ Naruto silently exclaimed.

"I've never really trained before, and after my fight with you, I realized I needed to become stronger. Temari and Kankuro helped me out with that." Gaara explained to him.

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense. So you trained for a month straight for the first time ever. But what about Shukaku? I remember I gave you that seal to block him from entering your mind. So how did you use him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Shukaku and I made a truce. Something about not letting Kurama outdo him. I have no idea what that means, though."

Naruto chuckled. "I think I might have an idea."

Gaara raised an eye. "And that is...?"

Naruto was about to answer him, but at the corner of his eye, he noticed the quiet Yagura not eating.

"You should eat something, Yagura! You probably won't get a chance like this again!" Naruto shouted while taking a sip of his orange juice. It was surprisingly good.

"I don't deserve a chance." Yagura muttered.

"Hell yeah you don't!" Konrad shouted angrily, standing up from his chair. Luckily, there was no one else aside from them in there, so they could eat and talk as much as they wanted to.

"Relax." Gaara said calmly. Konrad just glared at him, though.

"Relax? Relax!? In front of the man responsible for killing my family!?"

"He was being manipulated, no?" Gaara pointed out.

"So what? Couldn't he have broken free or something!? Not only that, but he still did all those things! He killed and killed! Yagura, himself, ordered all that!

"Yes, but-" Gaara couldn't even say anything. Konrad was just raging and letting all his anger out.

"Alright, let's say for a second he was controlled! That means I've targeting the wrong man the whole time! And what? You expect me to just accept it, and be like, 'ok, let's move on.' No f*cki-"

"Just shut up already." Naruto said to him, unfazed from his constant outbursts. The others looked at him in surprise. Naruto was usually happy, not serious.

"If you want to blame someone for the death of your family, them blame it on the man who was controlling Yagura." Naruto told him cryptically.

"And do you have any idea who that is...?" Konrad asked him, not expecting an answer.

"Madara Uchiha. Or at least someone pretending to be him." Naruto answered.

"Madara Uchiha?" Konrad repeated in confusion. "Wasn't he dead?"

"I told you, it's someone pretending to be him. This man - this masked man - single handedly defeated the special force designated to protect the Kyuubi's jinchurki, released the Kyuubi, controlled it, and fought with the Yondaime. He's a dangerous foe, none like any of us have ever seen." Naruto told them, completely serious.

"Yeah." Yagura said, finally speaking up. "I-I vaguely remember a man...a masked man...he had a weird Sharingan, and...and...I-I can't remember the rest, but he mentioned something called the Akatsuki."

Naruto's ears perked up at hearing the infamous organization. "The Akatsuki, huh? I don't think you guys know, but the Akatsuki are a group of S-class ninjas aiming to capture all 9-tailed beasts. They have powerful members, ranging from Itachi Uchiha to Kisame Hoshigaki. If we want to win against them, we all have to work together. Understand, Konrad? We can't let Yagura or Gaara fall into their hands, or else it could mean the end of the world." Naruto explained to them gravely.

"What's their goal?" Gaara asked him.

"They...uh...want to take over the world? They didn't really tell me." Naruto admitted, scratching the back of his head. Konrad face-palmed.

"But still, if S-class ninjas are joining together and trying to catch the 9-tailed beasts, then that's definitely not a good sign, no matter their intention." Konrad said insightfully.

Gaara nodded, agreeing with him. "Right. If they succeed, then no nation in the world will be able to stop them."

Naruto took another bowl of ramen and staring eating. "YAp! BAt fArst, lAt's eAt!" he said with his mouth full of ramen.

Konrad looked Yagura, before sighing. "The enemy of my enemy is a friend, right?"

Yagura cracked a smile. "Yeah."

Naruto grinned. They were finally getting along.

* * *

 **At Konoha**

Sasuke, after leaving the Konoha 10, went to the Forest of Death to train. He wanted to really know what his new eyes could do.

"Hah!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and tried activating his Mangekyou Sharingan afterwards. However, it didn't work.

"What do I need to do? Do I have to add chakra to it? Or is there something else to it?" Sasuke asked himself.

"You won't be able to use it if you train that way." A familiar voice told him. Sasuke jumped, and frantically looked around.

"Yo. Above you."

Sasuke looked up, and frowned. "And I thought it was someone important. What're you doing here, Kakashi-sensei? And weren't you at a mission?" he asked.

Above Sasuke - leaning on a tree - was Kakashi, who was reading his usual Icha-Icha book.

"I'm hurt, Sasuke. Do you really have such a low opinion of your sensei?" Kakashi asked mockingly, not even looking at him.

Sasuke nodded. "Everyone does, you porn-reading freak. And I just asked, how are you here?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and gasped dramatically. "Sasuke! Surely you jest!"

Sasuke glared at him. "Cut the act, you clone, just tell me what you want. And it better not be about something stupid like porn. I would rather you tell me about these eyes of mine."

"As sharp as always, Sasuke." Kakashi complimented. "But you're right, this is not actually me. I'm actually a Shadow Clone created for the purpose of guiding you."

"Guiding me?" Sasuke repeated in confusion.

The Kakashi clone nodded, before looking down on his book again and flipping to the next page. "I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but that eye of yours is called the Mangekyo Sharingan. I, myself, have one, though admittedly I'm not very good with it."

"I know that already. Just tell me how you can use it." Sasuke demanded impatiently.

Kakashi sighed. "So eager for power, eh? Well, let me tell you this, _never_ use the Mangekyo Sharingan unless the situation calls for it. That kind of power could seriously hurt you and your comrades." Kakashi said sternly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked him, confused and angry.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan is incredible, no doubt about it. Afterall, Madara Uchiha used it to control the Kyuubi and attack Konoha. We were lucky that the Shodai was able to defeat Madara while also taming the beast, or else-"

Sasuke cut him off, though. "Don't bother giving me a history lesson, sensei. I already know about Madara. He was the most powerful Uchiha afterall."

Seriously! Who didn't know Madara!?

"Basically, what I'm trying to get at here is that power isn't worth what it seems. Because if you use the Mangekyo Sharingan too many times, then...you'll permanently go blind." The clone said, his voice completely serious.

"Wha...?" Sasuke gawked.

"Exactly. If you're ever gonna use the Mangekyo, then use it as a last ditch effort. Lady Tsunade should be able to slow down the blinding process by a lot, but I doubt she'll be able to completely stop it. Unless we have her research it thoroughly and have us run tests for 3 years straight, then..." The clone trailed off, giving Sasuke the idea.

"...alright, but can I still-"

The clone eye-smiled. "Sure, you can still train with it. Just remember not to use it more than once a day and have Lady Tsunade heal your eyes afterwards."

Sasuke's eye's widened. "Once a day!? Then how the hell is that even considered training!?" he asked angrily.

The clone shrugged. "Either that, or go blind. It's up to you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth, before sighing. "Fine. Let's get to training. Teach me how to use this thing."

The Kakashi clone closed his book and turned to face him. "Gladly. Let's get started. I only have 24 hours until I disperse."

* * *

 **At Kiri**

"You're leaving already?" Konrad asked, walking with Naruto to the gate. They had just finishing eating, and he suddenly wanted to leave.

"Yeah. I think it's time I take my leave. I gotta back to the village sooner or later." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure? What about the Akatsuki? I don't think it's wise for you to go by yourself." Gaara said, a bit worried. Naruto just grinned.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. If you guys want, you can join me." Naruto suggested openly.

"I have to stay here. Kiri needs as much power as possible." Konrad explained.

"Same here." Yagura added.

"I'll go with you." Gaara said, making Naruto grin. "However, once we get there, I'm leaving for Suna."

"Alright then. Konrad, I want you to continue the mission Mei gave you. Tell her I have something to do. Also, try not losing your cool again." Naruto said jokingly.

Konrad stopped, causing the others to do the same, and looked down. "I apologize. I got ahead of myself and said things I shouldn't have."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Yagura."

"There's no need. I deserved it." Yagura said, also looking down. Naruto looked at the two, and frowned.

"You guys are way too mushy-mushy. Try relaxing once in a while." Naruto advised them.

"We'll try." they both replied.

The group started walking again, and finally reached the gate. Naruto turned, and extended a hand out to Konrad.

"Well, it was awesome fighting with you, Konrad."

Konrad smiled, taking his hand. "No, the honour was all mine."

Naruto grinned, and shook his hand. "I expect a rematch, too. But this time, I'll be the one holding back."

Konrad smirked. "You can try, but you won't ever reach me." he replied.

The two smiled at each other, and let go of their hands. Konrad and Gaara just nodded at each other, silently saying good-bye.

Naruto turned away and started walking out of the village. Gaara followed suit.

"I thank you, Naruto Uzumaki. I wish you a good journey." Yagura said sincerely. Naruto gave him a thumbs up without looking back, and kept walking.


	31. An Impossible Battle!

**Just would like to thanks you guys for the 1 year anniversary! It means so much to me! :-)**

* * *

"What do you mean he's not here!?" Jiraiya asked angrily. The surrounding people shifted away, while some went into a tent for hiding. The local area was mostly rubble, but luckily, there were enough tents for everyone. It overall looked like a poor land with thousands upon thousands of tents; this was the remains of the mist village.

"Naruto left a couple hours ago. You just came too late." Konrad replied uncaringly.

"Alright, so you know where he's going?" Kakashi asked him.

"He said he was going back to Konoha." Yagura answered.

"Konoha? So he's going back?" Asuma asked, a bit confused. Yagura nodded.

"Yeah. He went with Gaara of the Sand."

"Gaara?" Kakashi repeated in confusion. "But why would he go with Naruto?"

Yagura shrugged. "I don't know. Gaara looked like he respected Naruto. He even mentioned Naruto saved him or something."

The three Konoha shinobi looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't worry about Naruto." Konrad said to them. "He can handle himself."

"True, but..."

"But nothing." Konrad said, cutting Jiraiya off. "He helped save Kiri. That alone should be a testament to his skills."

Yagura nodded, agreeing with him. "Yeah. He's got complete control of the Kyuubi. He should be fine."

The three of them gasped. "What? He can control the Kyuubi!?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

Yagura nodded again. "Yeah, he can. Though not as well as I can control Isobu." he added.

Jiraiya sighed. "Man, just what has that brat been doing?" he muttered, slowly turning towards Kakashi and Asuma, who were standing close to a tent.

"Alright, we know Naruto is going back to Konoha, so we shouldn't worry too much. And since we've been going at it without rest, we'll stay here for a day. We'll try catching up to Naruto tomorrow." Jiraiya instructed.

"How do we know they're not lying?" Asuma asked, whispering in his ear.

"It's alright. I know when someone is lying, and I can say for certain that they were telling the truth." Jiraiya explained. "Plus, it's best to avoid conflicts in times of desperate measures like this. And going up against Kira the Legendary Assassin and Yagura the Mizukage is _not_ at the top of my to-do list."

Asuma nodded, and the three started searching for a place to stay, even though more than likely there wouldn't be any real place for them due to the battle against Yagura. They could only hope that Naruto would be alright.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were walking on water in a swamp-like area, talking about random things.

"-yeah, Sasuke is sometimes a total ass, but he can be nice at times." Naruto said, his hands at the back of his head.

"Doubt it." Gaara replied dully.

"Well, I think you two could be great friends! Oh yeah, by the way, how are things at Suna?" Naruto asked curiously.

Gaara froze, before shaking his head. "It's...alright. The villagers are much nicer than before, but there are still some that hate me..." Gaara said sadly.

"It'll be alright! At least you have Temari and Kankuro with you!" Naruto said positively.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. They've been kind. I was...surprised to say the least. Especially by Kankuro." he admitted.

Naruto grinned. "You never know people until you befriend them! Or at least, that's what think." he said sheepishly.

Gaara looked at him. "I...I believe that your way of thinking is correct. That it will bring peace."

Naruto blinked. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" He asked, confused.

Gaara shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Naruto kept looking at him, until a blue screen appeared in front of him.

 **Sensing Danger!**

Naruto signalled Gaara and the two quickly leaped back, avoiding...bubbles?

Naruto looked at a tree on his left, and saw a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reached his shoulders. The man wore a long, light blue kimono with a pair of grey pants underneath. The kimono hung loose, exposing a bit of his chest.

"So this is the legendary Naruto Uzumaki...you're much small than I expected." The man commented.

Naruto sweat-dropped, before muttering, "Observe."

 **Name: Utakata**

 **Class: Missing-Nin of Kiri**

 **Level: Lvl83**

 **HP: 600,000**

 **CP: 300,000**

 **STR: 220**

 **STM: 200**

 **DEX: 220**

 **INT: 135**

 **WIS: 135**

 **LUK: 80**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water**

 **Utakata is a missing-nin from Kirigakure and the jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. He is a calm and stoic individual. Utakata is very adept at using Soap Bubble Ninjutsu. When Utakata served Kirigakure, his master attempted to release the bijuu within him, thinking it was a liability. Unfortunately, the mission went wrong and the Rokubi killed his master. With only fragmented memories of the incident and the impression of betrayal, Utakata grew disillusioned and sceptical of the relationship between a master and student. He has been wandering around the world ever since then, searching for a purpose to live.**

' _Wow! I've never gotten this much information before...I don't even think I've realized how much I've leveled my Observe up._ ' Naruto thought, a bit shocked.

"Utakata...missing nin of Kiri and jinchuuriki of the Rokubi. What're you doing here?" Naruto asked.

Utakata blinked in surprise, before smiling. "You're well-informed. I was just coming back to Kiri when I saw you two. It just surprised me that two kids like you defeated Yagura." He said, sounding impressed.

"Coming back?" Gaara repeated in confusion.

"I left Kiri when the civil war started. Ever since then, I've been traveling to different nations. Now that the war is over, I can finally come back." Utakata explained briefly.

"So what? You attacked us with those bubbles to test us or something?" Naruto said, confused.

Utakata nodded. "Yeah. Though I'm surprised you recognized the bubbles as a threat. Most ninja wouldn't even consider it to be an attack."

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks, dude. But still, I'm curious. Why would you try coming back to kiri?"

Utakata frowned. "That's none of your business."

"Are you sure? Gaara and I are jinchuriki as well. Maybe we should stick together?" Naruto suggested openly.

"You know nothing." Utakata replied coldly.

"I know a lot more than you think. Your master was killed by the Rokubi, no?"

"He tried killing me first." Utakata responded.

"You're wrong." Naruto replied.

Utakata growled. "I'm wrong...? He was the one that was wrong! He betrayed me, he-"

"Listen, that's not happened." Naruto cut in.

"Then, what happened?" Utakata asked, not expecting an answer.

"I'll tell you what happened. Basically, your master tried extracting the Rokubi, thinking it was hindering you. However, the extraction went wrong and your master was killed by it. He had good intentions, but failed to realize the consequences of extracting a bijuu. If a bijuu is extracted, then the host dies as well." Naruto explained to him.

"Wha...?"

"It's the truth. Your memory should be coming back by now."

"No way...that's not happened..." Utakata muttered.

"It is. Why would your master betray you? A real master would accept their students, no matter what and who they are." Naruto said insightfully.

"We're _jinchuriki_ , you imbecile." Utakata said in a quiet but powerful rage. "He was probably trying to plot against me...trying to come close to me, and then kill me..."

Naruto frowned. "Do you really believe that?" he asked.

"...how...how do even you know this?" Utakata asked, not responding to his question.

Naruto shrugged. "I just do. Take my word for it."

"And you expect me to believe you just like that?" Utakata asked incredulously.

"You have no one else to believe in." Naruto pointed out.

Utakata stood quiet, before Naruto suddenly started shaking. Badly.

 _'Huh? Why am I shaking?_ ' Naruto asked himself in confusion.

 ** _'I have a bad feeling...'_ ** Kurama said, fear in his voice.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked in concern.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I ju-"

 **Sensing Danger!**

 **Sensing Danger!**

 **Sensing Danger!**

' _What the hell is happening...? Everything is...'_

Everyone immediately felt an enormous pressure, so much so that even Utakata and Gaara had to start shaking from it.

' _ **Kid, we have to get out of here!'** _ Kurama shouted fearfully.

The clouds suddenly started darkening, and lightning began to crash down near them. However, none of them moved, in fear of whatever was coming.

The darkened clouds started forming into a swirl, and a silhouette suddenly came spiraling down in a midnight dark tornado.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's time to see how strong you've become."

* * *

"Lord Jiraiya...do you sense that?" Kakashi asked, looking up at the dark clouds very, very far away from the village. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. And it's nothing good."

* * *

"Lady Mei...!" Ao called out worriedly, going outside his tent. The beautiful woman was already out, and looking up at the sky. Even though it was clear, she could sense something.

"Whatever this is...it's strong..." Mei commented, a bit of fear in her voice.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade? I feel something odd..." Shizune said, feeling extremely troubled as she placed a stack of papers on her desk. However, the female Hokage wasn't on her usual office desk.

"Same, I feel it as well." Tsunade replied, looking out the window. "I have no idea what's happening, but it's definitely not good."

* * *

At the top of the Academy roof was Shikamaru, who was sleeping with his face towards the sky. However, he suddenly opened his eyes, and even Chouji, who was laying next to him, stopped eating his potato chips.

"Uh...Shika...?" Chouji called as he turned to look at him. "Everything feels...heavy? Or...I dunno how to describe it, it's just weird."

Shikamaru simply narrowed his eyes, looking deeply into the sky.

* * *

"Hn?" Sasuke paused his exercise and looked up into the sky, even though it was clear. "What is this odd feeling - no, this pressure...?"

 **Pop!**

Sasuke's head snapped towards the popping sound, but all there was left was smoke.

 _'Kakashi-sensei's clone dispersed...why? And more importantly, what's going on?'_ Sasuke thought, before a figure suddenly approached him from behind.

* * *

 _'That's-'_

 ** _'The hooded man.'_** Kurama finished for him. ' _ **But that's not possible...his strength...it's...it's inconceivable!'**_

"Hm? Why are you all so uneasy? Is my presence that much of a threat?" he asked, sounding a bit amused.

They all would've ran away, but they couldn't. Their bodies were shaking in fear from the absolute power he was showing. They couldn't tell if it was his killing intent, chakra, or simply his mere presence.

All that the man was wearing was a pitch black cloak with a hoad that covered his face. However, you could still see his angular chin, which looked beyond pale. It was as if he had pure white skin.

The man smirked at their inability to move. "You should be afraid. I am the single most powerful human to ever exist. The only beings superior to me are the Gods themselves."

Naruto finally got the guts to speak up. "Wow, that's quite a claim you're making there; the most powerful in history, yeah right!"

"You doubt my strength as the most powerful human?"

"Human? You look more like a demon to me."

The man chuckled. "I've been called that many times. Demon, monster, freak, god, the reaper and even death itself."

"Ow, that edge! It hurts." Naruto commented jokingly.

"Hmph."

"Still, there are a bit too many names for me to keep track of, mister demon-death-monster-freak-god-death-dude. Which one should I pick? I personally vote for Freak of Nature- made it myself." Naruto added proudly at the end.

' _ **Don't antagonize him!'** _ Kurama yelled worriedly. Naruto ignored him.

"Just call me...Eon. For now, anyway." The now dubbed Eon said mysteriously.

"Eon, very original. And what do you mean by for now?" Naruto asked, even though it was more to post-pone the incoming battle rather than to satisfy his curiosity.

"In the brief moments that remain to you." Eon explained, and Naruto just knew he was smirking under that ridiculously lond hood of his.

' _Shit_...'

 _ **'Shit...'**_

"Just...what do you want?" Naruto asked, gulping down his fear and looking directly at him.

"I want many things. However, right now, I want a fight against the strongest ninja in this world." Eon replied ominously.

"And I'm your so-called strongest ninja? News-flash, I'm pretty weak." Naruto said bluntly.

 _' **Don't call yourself weak! Take the compliment!'**_ Kurama advised angrily.

 _'First you're telling me to be humble, and now you're telling me to be cocky! Which is it!?'_

 ** _'Both, damn it!'_**

Eon laughed. "Maybe. But that ability of yours is incredible. I, of all people, should know."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean you have it, too!?"

Eon smirked. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Why don't we fight to find out?"

"Nah." Naruto replied, trying not to pick a fight. He knew when he was outclassed

Eon laughed again. "You're pretty funny, ya know that?"

Gaara blinked in confusion, and blinked again. "You...you're familiar..."

Eon glanced at him and said nothing.

' _Huh? Gaara knows this guy?'_

 ** _'...now that you mention it, his presence...it's familiar yet so...'_**

 _'What're you talking about? I don't recognize him. I mean, I remember Pakkun mentioning that his scent was familiar...so what's going on? How do you guys know him while I don't?_ ' Naruto asked Kurama, who didn't have an answer.

"Alright, enough talk." Eon said seriously. "I want to see how far you've come, Naruto."

Naruto stood still in fear _. 'I-I can't win...my body is still shaking...I think...I think I'm faced with an opponent I'll never be able to beat.'_ Naruto thought, genuinely afraid.

"Behind you."

Everyone leaped back and went into their respective forms, clearly on the defense.

' _Fast!'_ Everyone thought collectively. Naruto quickly looked at Utakata and nodded at him. Utakata nodded back; they were going to team up for now.

"If all you're gonna do is stand still, then...I'll attack."

Eon suddenly disappeared without a trace. Naruto looked around, and saw him right in front of Gaara.

Eon flicked Gaara in the forehead, breaking his sand armour and sending him flying into a tree.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out, jumping to him. The red-haired boy was leaning on the tree, and to Naruto's surprise, out-cold.

' _Gaara's defense didn't even get to react!'_ Naruto thought in shock.

Naruto glared at Eon, who was watching Utakata transform into a large, slimy, white slug with stubby arms and feet. It was the Rokubi.

However, Eon wasn't even fazed.

"Saiken already? Sorry, but I've long surpassed the bijuus."

Eon simply teleported above the large slug and axe-kicked it in the head, smashing it into the swamp's dirty water. Utakata slowly transformed back and rose to the surface of the water, unconscious.

' ** _Saiken was one-shotted!?'_** Kurama exclaimed.

"Now, let's move on to the main course, shall we?" Eon said, turning to the frozen Naruto.

 _'Move...move...move! I will not...LOSE!'_

"Hya!"

Naruto charged at Eon as fast as could. However, just as he was about to reach him, his body forced him to back away.

 _'My body...moved on its own!?'_

Eon applauded him. "Incredible. You truly are powerful, a one in a million fighter."

Naruto gritted his teeth together. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You see, at that moment, I was going to attack you. However, your body reacted before your mind did and forced itself back. I must say, your sensing abilities are fantastic. Even when no one else could see me or even sense me, you knew I was coming." Eon explained to him, sounding a bit happy.

' _ **Instinct...it was on instinct...'** _ Kurama noted.

"You really want something from me, huh? You know as well as I do that I have no absolute chance against you. So why...?" Naruto asked anxiously.

"I told you, it's a test to see how strong you are. It'll take a thousand years for you to get to my level." Eon replied.

"It's impossible basically. So what's the-"

"It's not impossible." He cut in. "I told you, it'll take you a thousand years. And I'm willing to wait that long."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you...immortal or something?"

"To a certain extent, yes." Eon admitted. "I myself am over a thousand years old. But you have this condition as well." Hr added.

"Me? Immortal?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you if...you can touch me." Eon challenged him.

Naruto gulped. Would he attack back?

Eon sighed in disappointment. "Just look at you. So scared. I wonder how the Sandaime would feel about this?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I mean, I know you already failed him, but shaming him further by acting like a coward? How...disappointing..." Eon said, shaking his head.

"You...take...that back!"

"Take what back? You, yourself, have taken so many things for granted. Konoha. Your friends. Kiri. Gaara. The Sandaime. Once they've outlived their worth, you ditch them. Even the headband that Iruka gave you. They're all worth nothing anymore..."

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm right. Remember Konoha? That village you ditched without a second thought? You went with some random stranger just because he begged you to. I know why you went. It's simple, really."

"I-I just wanted to help!"

"If you wanted to help, you could have taken the others with you. But you didn't. Was it because you were a hero? The villagers thought so, you know? Let me guess, you thought that the villagers were ungrateful, weren't they? That now that you saved them that they praise you. You thought your friends were the same as well. That they only accepted you because of your strength and hero status. Is that what you thought?"

"..."

Eon chuckled. "How sad. Twelve years of isolation can do that to you. You don't trust society. You don't trust anyone. Your parents are worthless because they did this to you, right? You don't really forgive them, do you?"

Naruto clenched his fists. "You're right, I _don't_ really trust anyone. But...that doesn't mean I don't _want_ to. I _want_ people to trust. Friends to count on. Sensei's to learn from. Parents to be with..."

"That won't happen." Eon replied emotionlessly.

Naruto growled angrily at him. "How do you know that!?"

"I know your future, your past, everything. There isn't a thing in this world I haven't seen." Eon claimed.

"..." Naruto stayed silent, glaring at the man in front of him.

Eon laughed again. "I already know what you're trying to do. You're using this time to Observe me; see my stats and find a weakness. Then, you'll try exploiting it with the help of Shadow Clones and Rasengans. If that doesn't work, then you'll distract me and try getting Gaara and Utakata to fight with you. With the combination of Saiken and Kurama, you think you'll stand a chance...right?"

Naruto stood frozen, eyes wide. "Wha...? How the hell..."

"I'll tell you this, I have no weakness. I've trained far longer than you have, I know exactly what you're thinking. The only one who can beat me...is me." Eon said dangerously. Naruto stared at him, eyes wide.

"...you...with all this power...why aren't you taking action? Why are you not doing anything? You could easily bring peace to the world. You could save everyone from misery. So why? Why?" Naruto asked desperately.

"I've already done my job. It's your turn now." Eon replied ominously, slowly disappearing into nothing.

Naruto looked up into the sky. "It's...my turn?"

"Yes, yes. Grow stronger, cut your bonds...they will weaken you...and if you don't, then...I will kill them...all of them...not _one_ will be spared..." Eon's voice echoed threatingly, making Naruto's eyes widen.

 _'All of them...?'_

* * *

"Anbu?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I want you to join the Anbu Black Ops, Sasuke."

Sasuke seemed confused, though. "Why?" he asked simply.

"We're short on powerful ninjas. We can't let the other nations think we're weak." Tsunade told him.

"Aren't we in an alliance?" Sasuke pointed out.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, but both Kiri and Suna are weak. Kiri just got out of a civil war, while Suna is still trying to recover from the invasion. So we need you to fill in."

"But still, why me?" Sasuke asked again.

"Because of your new Sharingan and Curse Mark. Kakashi told me all about it, so don't even try hiding it. Anyways, we'll train you so you can utilize both of these abilities. Kakashi will help you with the Mangekyo Sharingan, while Jiraiya will help you with your Curse Mark. It's up to you if you want to keep it, though. The Curse Mark is a good asset and a dangerous weapon at the same time. A double-edged sword, if you will." Tsunade explained to him.

"Joining the Anbu...I can't. I refuse to walk down the same path Itachi went through." Sasuke replied darkly.

"You won't go down the same path as him. You two are completely different." Tsunade said to him.

"I can't take that chance."

Tsunade glared at him. "You're pathetic, you know that? You keep reflecting on the past, not letting go of it. You don't try focusing on the present, or even the future." Tsunade lectured.

"..."

"You should be loyal to your friends and the village. The village that your clan tried so hard to protect. You should honor them instead of going after Itachi. Don't waste your life on revenge. It's not worth it."

Sasuke growled angrily. "What do you know? Having your clan being killed right in front of you. From the man you looked up to so dearly?"

"I was in the Second Great Ninja War. A lot of people died. My nephew, my boyfriend. I'm also the last of my clan, you know that? I know how you feel, maybe not your extend, but I do know for certain that revenge isn't the answer. Let me ask you this, what'll you do after defeating Itachi? Life will continue, no? So instead of wasting time on revenge, spend it with friends and other people. Make the best out of your life. Because in the end of the day, we all want to be happy. And killing won't do that."

Sasuke stood silent before finally speaking up again. "...fine. I'm not doing it for revenge, then. I'll do it...for justice! A man like that cannot be roaming around the streets. I'll finish him for good so he can't hurt anyone more people. He will die, that's a promise!"

Tsunade sighed. ' _At least his intentions are better than before.'_ she reasoned.

"Then, you'll join the Anbu?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. You'll start tomorrow. Come here at 7:00am. Oh, and your team leader will be Boar. Boar, come out!" Tsunade called out. Suddenly, an Anbu with a boar-like mask appeared.

"Sasuke, this is Boar, your captain. He'll be guiding you. You won't actually join the Anbu until he thinks you're ready, got it?" Tsunade said sternly.

"Greetings." Sasuke said, bowing his head down. He had heard stories about Boar. He was considered one of the most powerful Anbu in Konoha's history.

"Another Uchiha. I hope you live up to become the next Itachi." Boar said, making Sasuke twitch. Tsunade face-palmed.

"I won't become the next Itachi. I'll surpass him!" Sasuke declared angrily.

"Good luck with that." Boar replied dully. Sasuke clenched his fists.

' _I'll show him...I'll become the most powerful Uchiha!'_

* * *

 _"_ How did you drive him off?" Gaara asked Naruto, who was sulking against a wall.

You see, Gaara and Utakata had just woken up in a small house. Naruto had carried them and tried finding shelter. He quickly found an abandoned witch-like house near the end of the swamp.

"Yeah. We both got demolished. So how did you get him to go?" Utakata added.

"I didn't. He just left." Naruto replied dully.

"Huh? Wasn't he after you?" Gaara asked, confused.

Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea." He replied. The two jinchuuriki knew he was hiding something, but dropped it.

Naruto suddenly started smiling, before bursting out laughing.

"Are you alright?" Gaara asked him in concern. Why was he laughing?

Naruto chuckled. "Nothing. Just that...I didn't know such a level of power could exist. It's mind-bogging, yet...encouraging."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Utakata asked, confused.

"I wanted to be strong, but I never really realized what that meant. It doesn't just mean to protect you and your friends. It's to protect your pride, dignity and honor. You can't truly become strong if you don't want to. Nor can you be strong when you're forced to. Next time I fight, I won't lose. I'll go all out. I'll become the strongest I can possibly be."

 _'Next time, I won't get humiliated like that...never again!'_

 ** _'Yeah. Next time, we'll show that creep what we've really got! I won't run away. I am Kurama, the most powerful bijuu. I will not show fear in front of some human!'_** Kurama declared fiercely.

"I'll...join you." Utakata suddenly said. Naruto stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"My master...he...was a great man. I apologize for what I said earlier. You were right, Naruto. He was just trying to help me." Utakata admitted.

"Huh? Did that beating give your memories back or something?" Naruto asked jokingly.

Utakata smiled. "Something like that. You really showed me something. I don't know what it is, but...I want to find out. I'll follow wherever you go, Naruto."

"Are you sure? I mean, what about Kiri?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't intend to go back anyway. I was just curious. I would rather go with you." Utakata explained himself. He was about to say, "no", but a familiar screen popped up.

 **Because you helped Utakata with solving his past, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

Naruto sighed, looking at the screen in uncertainty. "I mean, if you really want to..."

 _ **'Do it. Saiken will help us with our Tailed Beast Transformation. Plus, I need to ask him about something.'**_

 _'And that is...?'_

 _' **I'll tell you once I've made sure.'**_

Naruto quickly snapped back to reality and smiled at Utakata. "Sure, you can come. Just remember, you asked for it!"

Utakata nodded. "Thank you. Don't worry, I already know of the consequences, and I'm ready for them. I have no other purpose in life, and you've piqued my interest. I'll follow you wherever you go."

Gaara suddenly spoke, getting their attention. "Naruto, we have to get to Konoha soon. Let's go." He said, turning around to open the door.

"I'm not going to Konoha. I don't deserve it." Naruto replied emotionlessly. Gaara glanced at him.

"Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded. "Absolutely. I don't want to cause you or anyone else anymore trouble. I betrayed everyone's trust without even realizing it. I want to...atone for my sins. I'll train so one day I can beat that bastard. For now, we'll head straight for Suna, alright?"

Gaara looked at him for a second, before opening the door. "Let's go then." he said, walking through the door. Utakata followed suit, with Naruto close behind with a dark scowl.

 _'I'll make that bastard regret ever crossing paths with me! I'll kill him! He won't kill any of my friends! I'll make sure of that!'_


	32. An Unknown Enemy!

_**'I think I might have figured out Eon's true identity.'**_ Kurama suddenly said to Naruto, who was walking with Gaara and Utakata. It had been a couple days since their loss against Eon. They all vowed to win next time, and kept moving forward. They were currently in an usually warm and sandy desert close to Suna.

' _Alright, tell me.'_ Naruto demanded eagerly.

 _' **I discussed this with Saiken and Shukaku, and even they agreed with me. Honestly, I was surprised Shukaku would actually see eye-to-eye with me...'**_

 _'When did this meeting even_ _happen_?' Naruto asked curiously.

 ** _'Bijuus can communicate with each other in another space-time dimension. It doesn't matter if we're sealed, as long as we're nearby, we can talk. And if we so wish, we can bring our hosts as well.'_** Kurama explained.

 _'Interesting...'_

 ** _'Anyways, we all concluded that Eon is...you.'_**

Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing Utakata and Gaara to look at him in confusion.

 _'...what?'_

 _ **'I know it sounds stupid at first, but-'**_

 _'How the hell is Eon me!?'_ Naruto asked, cutting Kurama off. _'Are you saying he's from the future or something!?'_

"Why did you stop, Naruto? Is something wrong?" Utakata asked a bit worriedly.

Naruto shook his head and grinned at him. "Nothing, I just thought of a new technique."

Utakata nodded, and the three continued walking. Naruto resumed his conversation with Kurama.

 _' **Think about it. He's knows everything about you. Your history, emotions and all your deepest secrets. Secrets that even you don't realize about yourself. He's insanely strong, stronger than anyone I've ever seen. Strength like his could only be possible with your Gamer ability.'**_ Kurama elaborated.

Naruto shook his head. ' _He's a thousand years old. Anyone can be that strong if they trained for that long.'_ he said.

 _' **True, but remember what he said? Eon said he was immortal, and that you had that same condition. And if I remember correctly, you can't die in games due to age. You keep living until you die in battle or something. Not only that, but...'**_ Kurama trailed off, sounding as if his next point was impossible.

 _'But what?'_ Naruto asked dreadfully.

 _ **'He has all nine-tailed beasts in him. He's a ten-tailed jinchuriki.'**_

 _'A-all nine tailed beasts!?'_ Naruto sputtered.

 ** _'I didn't believe it myself at first, but I sensed not only my chakra, but my brothers and sisters as well.'_**

 _'...alright, but what's a ten-tailed jinchuriki?'_ Naruto asked curiously.

' _ **Have you ever heard of the Sage of Six Paths?** **Hagoromo Otsutsuki?'**_

 _'Nope!'_ Naruto replied honestly.

 ** _'Basically, he's my father.'_**

 _'Your father!?'_ Naruto exclaimed.

 ** _'He's not exactly my father, but kind of. I'm a being of chakra, if you didn't know. I was created by the old man when he split the ten-tails into nine separate beasts.'_**

 _'The ten-tails? What old man?'_ Naruto questioned. Kurama snickered and began explaining.

 _ **'A long time ago, in a galaxy far away, was a great beast called...the Juubi. The Sage of Six Paths and his brother worked together to seal the beast inside...himself. The Sage spread his new-found power across the world. He called it Ninshu.'**_

 _'Ninshu? Like Ninjutsu?'_ Naruto asked. Kurama shrugged.

 _ **'Basically. The old man kept telling us that Ninshu was used for the purposes of peace, while Ninjutsu was used for battle, but it was honestly the same. Anyhow, after the Sage spread the gift of chakra, he had two sons: Asura, being the younger one, and Indra, the elder. I remember Asura being the talentless but kind of the two. He matured and grew due to the influence of others. Indra was the opposite. He was selfish, but incredibly gifted.'**_

 _'Heh. I know how that feels.'_ Naruto thought, recalling back when he was in the academy. Him and Sasuke were rivals back then; one a failure while the other a genius. Classic.

 _ **'When the time of the Sage came, he picked Asura as his successor. Enraged at his father's decision, Indra rebelled, and the two brothers fought. In the end, Asura won the battle, though not the war. Unbeknownst to them, their battle continued on in the form of the Uchiha and Senju clan. Those two clans had a long history of conflict, which stemmed from those two. The first Uchiha being Indra, and the first Senju Asura.'**_

 _'Cool story. No, seriously. Like, your story-telling skills are pretty awesome.'_ Naruto complimented, making Kurama grin.

 _'-but...what does this have to do with Eon? Or you for that matter?'_ Naruto asked, still confused.

 ** _'I'm getting there.'_** ** _'_** Kurama growled. ' ** _The_ _old man was inspired by his youngest son, and split the Juubi in him into nine tailed beasts. Before he left, he told us of a prophecy. A mischievous blue-eyed boy would unite us and save everything that exists.'_**

 _'So Eon is the one in the prophecy?'_ Naruto questioned, not believing it.

 ** _'Sort of. The prophecy states the a "boy" will save the world, not a thousand year old man.'_** Kurama pointed out.

 _'But he's the Juubi's jinchuuriki!'_ Naruto suddenly blinked in realisation. ' _Wait_ _a minute...'_

Kurama grinned again. ' _ **You're catching on.**_ ** _Eon is the Child of the Prophecy...in his time. His world. He time travelled here.'_** Kurama said conclusively.

 _'But...that means I'm the child in the prophecy?'_ Naruto questioned. Kurama nodded.

' _ **Yeah** **. I mean, you've got the blue eyes, a bijuu, strength, desire to change the world. Then there's Eon, who's a ten-tailed jinchurki that knows way too much for his own good. He's the child in the prophecy...you in the future. You time travelled here for whatever reason.'**_

 _'That is NOT how time travel works!'_ Naruto yelled, feeling extremely annoyed.

 _' **Then how else do you explain it?'**_ Kurama asked.

 _'Look here, traveling through time is a super dangerous thing. It requires speeds going far beyond the speed of light, which scientifically requires infinite mass–energy. Infinite mass and energy are obviously impossible to achieve, so there's goes that. Not only that, but we don't even know if light speed will be enough. All we know is that it'll bend-'_

 _' **When did you get so smart?'**_ Kurama asked, sounding impressed and a bit confused.

Naruto shrugged. ' _You learn a thing or two from listening to Iruka blab all day.'_ he replied.

 ** _'But this seems like pretty complicated stuff.'_** Kurama pointed out.

 _'Well, when I was - what, eleven years old? I thought of traveling back in time to save my parents. Of course back then, I didn't know the Yondaime was my father, but I still thought I could do something. After many lectures from Iruka-sensei and jiji, I finally got that it was impossible. And it still is.'_ Naruto emphasized at the end.

 ** _'Scientifically speaking.'_** Kurama added.

Naruto sighed. ' _You just don't learn, do you? Have you heard of the grand-father paradox?'_ he asked.

 ** _'The what?'_**

 ** _'_** _Basically, if I were to go back in time to kill my grandfather, I'd essentially stop him from giving birth to my father. That means I wouldn't be born. Which also means that I wouldn't kill him since I wasn't born in the first place-'_

 ** _'-which means y_** ** _our grandfather wasn't killed since you weren't there to kill him. I see where you're going with this. Looks like you have a brain afterall.'_** Kurama mocked.

 ** _'_** _Shut it, furball. Anyways, let's say Eon was me from the future. Why would he even fight me then? He already should have fought another Eon.'_

 ** _'Huh?'_**

 _'Okay, listen carefully. Sooner or later, I'm going to fight Eon. But since Eon already fought the Eon he was supposed to fight in his time, then nothing is going to change. It's just going to be the exact same fight with his Eon, except the roles will be switched. It'll be a paradox, a time loop that'll keep repeating itself for eternity, and he should know that.'_

Kurama scratched his head with his back leg like a fox would do. _' **Jeez** ,_ ** _this is confusing...'_**

Naruto nodded _. 'Time travel is complex, which is why I ruled it out.'_

 _' **What? Y** **ou already thought of that?'**_ Kurama asked unbelievably.

 _'You think I'm an idiot or something? I mean, I didn't think he was me from the future, but I did hypothesize that he wasn't from this world. I analyzed all possible identities and came up with nothing. Personally, if I were to go back in time, I would probably save everyone.'_ Naruto admitted.

 ** _'Everyone?'_** Kurama repeated in confusion.

 _'My parents, the Sandaime and everyone who died from the hands of that masked man. But at the same, if I were to do that, then it wouldn't have happened sinc-'_

 _' **-s** **ince you saved everyone, which** **means there would have been no point in going back in time. Which also means you didn't. Which also means-'**_

 _'Nobody would have been_ saved.' Naruto finished for him. _'Time travel is incredibly complicated and stupid. You can't do anything without all these loops and paradoxes occuring. That's why he can't be me from the future. He's probably some stupidly overpowered guy or something.'_

 ** _'But Eon had me in him.'_** Kurma added.

 ** _'_** _'What if you're wrong? Plus, how do we even know I'm the child in the prophecy? Maybe it's a coincidence.'_ Naruto said, not buying his idea.

 ** _'Look here, I don't about the prophecy for sure, but I checked with Shukaku and Saiken, and they felt the same thing as me...we all clearly sensed ourselves in him.'_**

Naruto looked up into the sky. ' _Just...who the hell is this guy?'_

Kurama shrugged, not having a single clue at this point. Eon was a complete mystery.

* * *

"Naruto is mine to kill, got it?"

"Who, in the name of Jashin, are you!?" The Akatsuki member known as Hidan demanded angrily.

' _Who is this guy? He appeared out of nowhere and interrupted our_ _meeting_!' White Zetsu thought, a bit annoyed. Around him were the other members of the Akatsuki: Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan and Pain.

They were all rainbow coloured too, indicating they were all illusions and using some sort of jutsu to communicate with one another. And Eon was somehow also that colour, meaning he hijacked/intercepted their jutsu.

"I was recently named Eon."

"Eon?" the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain, repeated in confusion.

"Like Pain is any better." Eon replied, although Pain didn't visibly react. "I mean seriously, couldn't you have called yourself something better? Maybe Kratos, Asura, or even Spawn? Actually, I should've taken those...damn it." Eon cursed to himself.

"...who are you really?" Itachi asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Nobody important." Eon answered vaguely.

"How did you get here? No normal ninja would be able to find this jutsu's frequency. Only those with the Akatsuki rings can access this communication dimension." Konan stated, sounding a bit impressed.

"That's for you to find out." Eon replied ominously. "But I will admit that intercepting this Astral Projection Jutsu was hard. Compared to others I've interrupted, this was definitely the best."

"Why thank you." Deidara replied with a smirk.

"I don't know who or what your intentions are, but do not stand in the way of peace." Pain said dangerously.

"Peace? Good luck with that." Eon replied bitterly.

"Peace is achievable." Itachi simply said.

Eon looked at him, before sighing. "I feel nothing but pity for you. I probably would've stepped in if I made it in time. Same with Hanzo's attack on Yahiko. It's unfortunate that they had to die..."

Pain, Konan and Itachi visibly stiffened, and the Astral Projection Jutsu - which was being mostly done by Pain - slipped up a bit, and for a split second, everyone's rainbow-y figures blinked. Luckily, it went back to normal as soon as that split-second ended.

"Leader, use the Astral Projection Jutsu to find him; if he can find us, then logically we can find him." Sasori stated as he narrowed his eyes impatiently at Eon's rainbow figure. His tail wagged behind him angrily, and his puppet shell shifted a bit; he was feeling uneasy by this intruder, which no one aside from Pain, Itachi, Konan, and Kakuzu sensed.

"Yeah, let's take care of this pest. He's talking far too much." Kisame added, grasping his Samehada, although he couldn't hurt Eon due to being an illusion.

"You're all fools."

"Who do you think you are?" Kakuzu asked.

"I'm just a guy who plays hero. Well, tried anyways." Eon said, chuckling to himself.

"What's that supposed to mean, hn?" Deidara asked, trying to act cool.

"I'm far older than you all. And I've seen the truth of this world, this universe, and everything in it. I concluded that humanity cannot be saved. No matter what method you choose: whether through the Infinite Tsukuyomi or even alliances, they will tear each other apart before we even know it. Humanity's greed has no limits. I mean, look at yourselves. You're driven by greed. You want to save humanity due to your selfishness, not because of your selflessness."

"Does it make a difference?" Pain asked. "Peace will attained either way. Our feelings play no role in it."

"A wise man once told me something. We're all just ordinary men who've been driven to seek vengeance in the name of justice. But, if one comes to call vengeance justice, then such justice will only breed further vengeance, triggering a vicious cycle of hatred. Right now, we live in such a cycle. I know the past and can see the future, and it'll all end up the same. This shinobi world of ours is ruled by hatred, and hatred alone. No matter how hard you try, you cannot change that fact."

"You seem so sure, Mr. Eon. What do you know that we don't?" Sasori asked curiously.

"I told you, I'm far older than you all. I'm over a thousand years old."

"An immortal?" Kakuzu questioned.

"You could say that." Eon replied, shrugging. "Anyways, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm telling you to leave Naruto alone. Take the Kyuubi out of him, torture him, do whatever you want, but just don't kill him."

"And why the f*ck should we do what you say?" Hidan bellowed fiercely. Eon glared at him.

"Look here, I don't care about your organization." Eon said, paralyzing them with his killing intent. The Astral Projection Jutsu sent out thought waves, and right now, Eon was sending a massive amount of negative and destructive ones. "I'm here for my own goals. However, you're all lucky. I'm not going to kill you just yet, because you're necessary for Naruto to get stronger."

 _'Who is this guy? Even mother wasn't this strong...but his skin...is he an Otsutsuki!?'_ Black Zetsu thought, fearing for his life.

Eon turned around, loosening the killing intent he was emitting. "I'll leave you all with this. Your Infinite Tsukuyomi...isn't as peace-making as it seems. There's a traitor here." Eon said, finally disappearing into nothing.

"..."

* * *

 _ **At Konoha**_

"Medical training?"

Tsunade nodded at the four girls in front of her. "Yes. I will be teaching you how to properly control your chakra and heal others in combat. But it won't be just that. I'll teach you to protect yourselves as well."

"But why us?" Sakura asked, confused.

"You are the future kunoichi of Konoha. That means you'll have to be as strong as possible. Plus, Naruto requested this." Tsunade explained, much to Sakura's shock.

"Naruto!? But when?"

"Back when I was coming back to the village." Tsunade answered. "He always kept saying how Sakura and Hinata would make the perfect medical ninja. I'm curious to see what he was talking about. I also decided to have you guys tag along just in case you would need it future missions." Tsunade said, referring to Tenten and Ino.

The girls nodded back at their new teacher, with Hinata being especially motivated.

 _'I...I can't let Naruto down!_ ' Hinata thought with conviction.

* * *

"Impressive." Boar commented while catching one of Sasuke's punches.

Sasuke smirked, and went in for a front-kick, which Boar easily caught with his hand. However, Sasuke used Boar's hand as a stepping stone to jump in the air and axe-kick him in the head.

Boar simply moved his head to the side to evade his kick, though. Still, Sasuke kept smirking as it was all just a diversion. He quickly used his other leg to try and kick Boar's temple. Unfortunately, all he hit was a log.

Sasuke noticed Boar at the corner of his Sharingan eye, and jumped back while forming hand seals "Fire Style: Fire Ball Ju-"

Sasuke suddenly felt a kunai pressed to his throat, stopping him from completing his jutsu.

"Too slow. You need to work on forming your hand seals quicker. Not only that, but you shouldn't say the jutsu's name before actually casting it. Your opponents will quickly realize what you're trying to do and counter accordingly." Boar told him. He removed the kunai from his throat, and lowered his guard.

"Tch! Whatever!" Sasuke spat, kicking the ground in frustration.

"If you want to improve your seal formation, then doing basic finger exercises like spinning a pen or even doing dishes will help. They will let you control your wrists better."

"Washing dishes!?" Sasuke repeated with disbelief.

"This is the Anbu Black Ops. You must do your best to be the best, or else you won't last long. You're lucky that Lady Tsunade asked me to train you beforehand, or else you would've been gone the instant you set foot. You have Itachi's talent, but you don't have his patience. That's what sets you two apart." Boar explained to Sasuke, further angering him.

"Sets us apart!? We're nothing alike!"

"You're right. Itachi was more of a pacifist when he was in the Anbu, and you're clearly not. What you have to do is see things outside the box. You have to accept people. If you really want to surpass Itachi, then do those two things. Itachi was always a loner that followed the rules. He might have had great leadership, but he had no bonds. And that is what Konoha is known for. So if you really want to surpass Itachi, then do as I say."

"..."

"That's also the difference between you and Naruto." Boar added, suddenly getting Sasuke's attention.

"What?"

"Naruto is an incredibly adaptive boy, but he's also very accepting. If he wants to learn something from someone, he'll do it. If what he's doing is wrong, then he stops it. Naruto tries to be the very best he can be. Unlike you, who just tries to become stronger by adding more to your arsenal, he tries to live and learn."

"Live and...learn?" Sasuke repeated in confusion.

 _'Like Sonic the hedgehog_?'

"You have to make mistakes. If you remain a perfectionist thinking what you're doing is correct all the time, then in the end, you'll go nowhere. However, I believe you can do better. Even Kakashi thinks that. So follow my commands, and you'll soon surpass even your brother."

"...yes, sir! Sasuke replied, brimming with newfound determination.

* * *

"Man, this desert is so freakin' hot!" Naruto exclaimed, fanning himself with his shirt. He had already taken off his sweater, though it didn't help much. The three jinchuriki's had been walking for over 15 hours with no breaks, so it was no wonder he was complaining.

"You get used to it." Gaara replied, not feeling anything himself.

Naruto pouted. "Sure, but you live here, Gaara! How 'bout you, Utakata? I'm pretty sure you hate this too, right?"

Utakata shrugged. "I was an elite-ninja back in Kiri, so it's easy to cope with."

"Even though the weather is the complete opposite to Kiri?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Utakata chuckled. "Well, you're still young, so I don't expect you to know everything about being a ninja."

"Young? Aren't you like-"

"I'm 24."

Naruto jumped in front of Utakata's face, eyes sparkling. "Woah! You're actually an adult!"

Utakata blinked. "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, you always seemed much younger."

Utakata felt a bit irritated. "Are you saying I'm old or something?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No, no! It's just that...uh..."

Utakata just sighed. "Whatever. Since you're complaining so much, let's setup camp for now."

"Camp? In a desert? Are you okay? Do you even have any tents?" Naruto asked him as if he was an idiot.

Utakata glanced at him. "I could either make us a bubble dome to rest in, or Gaara could make a sand dome. The choice is yours."

"Hah! That's what you think! I brought a tent of my own!"

Utakata raised a brow. "I don't see it. You don't even have a backpack or anything like that."

Naruto turned around, and muttered, "Open Inventory."

Naruto quickly took out a couple folded-up tents. He turned back, proudly showing the other jinchuriki's the items he had.

"Where'd you get those from? I didn't see you do anything." Utakata said in confusion.

"It's a secret!"

"But I thought you said resting in a tent would be stupid?" Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, well...uh...we could set them up _inside_ the bubble. Eh? Eh?"

Utakata just sighed.

* * *

"Do any of you have food?" Utakata suddenly asked. They had just set up camp due it being late, and did the whole, "tents inside the bubble" thing. However, even though they had shelter, they had no food.

"No." Gaara replied, his eyes closed. He was trying to sleep, something that he had just been recently exposed to (courtesy of Naruto's seal). Of course, sleeping in a sitting position was quite hard, but it would suffice.

"I have ramen cups, but that's really it." Naruto added while yawning in his sleeping bag.

"Ramen? Is that really all you brought?" Utakata asked in disbelief. Naruto shrugged tiredly.

"Hey, whatever works."

Utakata sighed. "Great. Our only source of food is ramen. Fine. Give it here."

Naruto yawned. "Sure. Here."

' _Open Inventory.'_

Naruto picked out around twenty ramen cups, which he threw to the confused Utakata.

"Just where do you hide those things?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head. "It's a gift."

Utakata raised a brow. "A gift?" he repeated questionably.

"Okay, fine. I use storage seals." Naruto tried lying.

"I don't see any." Utakata replied suspiciously.

"They're invisible?"

Utakata sighed again. "Whatever. I'll drop it."

They fell into a comfortable silence, something Naruto usually wasn't used to. He liked to have conversations, but talking to someone he had just met was...weird. Nonetheless, since they were both jinchuuriki, they should have something in common, right?

"Hey, Utakata." Naruto suddenly called out. "How're things at Kiri?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do they treat you right? Did they leave you isolated? Alone?"

"Obviously." Utakata answered. "Almost all jinchuuriki go through that. It's unfair, but people just do it. They fear anything they don't understand. Like us. They don't know how it feels to have a demon in you. And they never will."

Naruto sighed. "This world is so unfair, you know that?"

"Yeah, it really is."Utakata said, nodding. He suddenly looked at Naruto with curiosity "Hey, Naruto. Why did you leave your village in the first place?"

Naruto hesitated before responding. "I...I was being accepted. Those same villagers who left me alone, or even beat me, were suddenly being all nice. It wasn't only because of Konrad, but...why didn't they accept me before? Was it seriously because of my strength only? Imagine being bullied for years upon years, and they suddenly start being nice to you. It's great, but...do those people really deserve my protection?"

"Agreed." Gaara suddenly added, getting all attention on him. "I wondered why Naruto was protecting those villagers. But I soon realized that no one can be perfect. No one can suddenly be kind to other people without reason. Naruto was instead protecting those who were kind to him."

"Yeah. I really convinced myself I wanted to protect those villagers, but I subconsciously didn't want to. I always asked myself in the back of my head; why? Why should I protect those who've condemned me? I'm not going to be some kid being controlled by Konoha. I don't want to be a weapon whose sole purpose is to protect Konoha and destroy those who oppose them. I wanted freedom." Naruto smiled. "I always wanted to explore the world. See how other people see the world. How their villages function, and how they protect one another. I wanted to meet others like me. Kinda like you guys."

Utakata stood silent, thinking. ' _You really are an interesting guy, Naruto...'_

* * *

 _ **At Konoha**_

"What do you mean he isn't here!"

Kakashi and Asuma winced at Jiraiya's loud voice. They thought Naruto was coming back to Konoha, but...boy were they wrong!

"He isn't here. Weren't you supposed to get him?" Shizune asked with a nervous smile.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Yeah, but the ninjas over at Kiri told us he was coming back! I asked Mei, the new Mizukage, but even she said he was going back!"

Tsunade sighed. "That brat...probably got himself into trouble. Typical."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at her. "You really don't understand the gravity of this situation. Jiroichiro is coming for him."

Both Shizune and Tsunade visibly paled. "No way..."

"I received about it from my spies." Jiraiya explained. "He really wants to finish off the last Uzumaki. And even though he's an old man, he's still as tough as ever. There's a reason why he's considered an SS-class ninja; he's still one of Iwa's most powerful ninja."

"Jiroichiro?" Asuma questioned. "You mean the one most responsible for the destruction of the Land of Whirlpool? That one?"

Jiraiya nodded. "The very same."

Kakashi sighed. "Great. Not only does that old-timer hate Uzumaki's, but he hates Minato-sensei, too. And since Naruto is the descendant of both...well, we've got a huge problem on our hands."

Jiraiya nodded. "Now you see what I mean? We have to get him back. I'll reverse summon him now."

"Like right now?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya nodded again.

"Yeah. Jiroichiro is crafty. He probably knows where Naruto is. I'll have the toads take him to Mount Myoboku, and I'll pick him up from there." Jiraiya explained. They nodded, and let Jiraiya form hand seals. After a second, Jiraiya put his palm on the ground, creating smoke and summoning a small orange toad.

"Yo!"

Jiraiya blinked in surprise. He wanted to summon one of the Great Toad Sages, not this tiny frog!

"Huh? I wanted to summon Ma, not you. What happened?" Jiraiya asked in confusion.

"I'm Gamakichi, ya know! Ma is busy right now. Well, everyone besides me and Gamatatsu."

"What's happening, then?" Kakashi asked.

Gamakichi scratched his head. "Dunno. Apparently, the Great Honourable Geezer has an important prophecy or something like that."

"Another prophecy? What's it this time?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

Gamakichi shrugged. "Dunno. I kinda heard that it was about the end of the world or somethin'. Go ask pops, 'cuz they didn't really tell me."

"The end of the world? Like that'll happen!" Asuma played off.

* * *

"This can't be...is this Suna?"

In front of Naruto, Gaara and Utakata was the village of the Sand. However, what should have been a village in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock was destruction: buildings were on fire, citizens were panicking, running from whatever was chasing them. It was absolutely hectic.

"What is thi - wait, Gaara! What're you doing!?" Naruto asked, watching Gaara desperately fly down to his village. Naruto quickly followed him, with Utakata close behind.

 **Sensing Danger!**

 _'No, shit!'_ Naruto thought, running through village behind Gaara.

They eventually saw a suna ninja running to an alley near the Kazekage's office, and followed. However, when they made the turn, the ninja wasn't there.

Suddenly, they heard an insane cackle around the corner of the alley.

"Hehehehehehe...you shouldn't run, humans. God's resurrection is at hand!"

They slowly turned at the corner, and saw something they could never forget.

A purple humanoid creature _literally_ sucking the life out a ninja. And all it was doing was holding the ninja by its head. It was as if both the ninja's chakra and body was being taken away. The ninja slowly turned into a red goo-like substance; it was probably the remnants of its body.

 _'Disgusting...'_

 ** _'I'll say. Among all the disgusting things I've seen in my life, this thing definitely takes the cake.'_**

 _'And probably ate it, too.'_

The purple...thing turned its head at the three disgusted ninja, and grinned creepily.

"More humans...God will be pleased..."

The three got a closer look at the demonic creature, and obviously knew it wasn't human. Actually, it didn't even have flesh at all. It had the shape of a human, being around Utakata's size, but looked to be made out of dark purple chakra...or maybe something else...some sort of energy...

It had two small white spots embedded on its face, indicating that it was the creatures eyes. It's mouth, or what it looked to be, was blood-red. Its fingers and toes were spiked and triangular as well. All in all, it looked to be a creature out of this world, as if it was darkness itself.

 _'What the hell is this thing? It's like the Time Eater from Sonic Generations. Speaking of which, I still need to complete that game...'_ Naruto thought. He shook his head, and tried to Observe the creature.

"Observe." Naruto muttered under his breath.

 **Name: ?**

 **Class: ?**

 **Level: Lvl120**

 **HP: 1,000,000**

 **CP: 10,000,000**

 **STR: 300**

 **STM: 335**

 **DEX: 300**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **LUK: ?**

"What the hell are you!?" Naruto demanded. He got no background information, which almost never happened.

"I am God's will. His servant." it answered with an eerie voice.

"What? So you're part of a cult or something?"

"You humans have no sense. You are all a part of God's plan."

"Jesus' follower then?" Naruto suggested.

'The Servant' burst out laughing. "Hehehe...humans possess so little intellect. Well, at least this one does."

"A human, huh? Well, I asked you before and I'll ask you again. What are you?"

"Humans such as yourselves have no right to talk to me." The Servant replied proudly.

"Have no right to talk to you?" Gaara muttered, before glaring at it. "You killed innocent people, and my comrades...destroyed my village...I have every right to talk to you!"

The Servant growled. "A human like you could never ascend to my level! You are all just a part of God's great plan! You will get absorbed! It's your destiny!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You can try."

The Servant's eyes turned red, and Naruto immediately transformed into his Second Curse Mark Stage, turning him grey-skinned and white-haired.

"Know your place...human!"

The Servant shrieked and stretched its purple arms out, somehow extending them to a ridiculous length. It was aiming to grasp Naruto's arm, but Utakata quickly got in front of them.

"Bubble Dome." Utakata mumbled, putting his hand out to create a bubble barrier around them. The Servant's arm pathetically bounced off the barrier, making it shriek again.

"You humans are using God's gift for your own selfish desires. Without them, you would nothing! Nothing at all!"

Naruto scowled. "Selfish? Saying that humans are selfish is stupid! Obviously we are! However, that doesn't give you the right to judge all of humanity based just on that. That's like saying-"

The Servant laughed wickedly, cutting Naruto off.

"Such is the thought of mere humans...you do not have the capacity to understand me."

"You-"

"Stop." Utakata interrupted. "This thing doesn't understand anything. It's not human. Quit trying to convince it with words."

"But-"

"People are dying! We can't let those who've fallen down." Utakata said convincingly. Naruto stood still, before smacking his fist against his palm.

"Fine, then! I'll talk to it with my fists instead!"

Utakata created an opening in his bubble, allowing Naruto to charge through. The Servant grinned, already expecting him, and tried stretching his arms out again for his legs.

Naruto jumped, narrowly dodging the purple hand, and formed a Rasengan.

"Take this!"

Naruto smashed his Rasengan against the Servant's chakra-like chest, sending it flying into the outside wall of the Kazekage's Office.

However, the Servant shrugged the attack off, healing his chest and standing up.

"An attack like that will do nothing to me!" The Servant claimed cockily.

' _Damn...he's already back to full HP!'_ Naruto thought worriedly. _'And that Rasengan is supposed to do 60,000 HP, while it costs 20,000 CP! This guy is strong, no doubt.'_

Without warning, The Servant began forming hand seals, all the while laughing insanely.

"Hehehehehehehe!" he continued laughing until he formed the final twentieth seal, "Wind Style: Great BreakThrough!"

Naruto blinked in surprise, before countering with his own jutsu. "Wind Style: Great BreakThrough!"

The two wind jutsu's clashed, generating enormous amounts of wind. The Servant giggled, before forming hand seals again.

"Try this on for size! Wind Style: Vacuum Sphere!" The Servant took a deep breath and exhaled small spherical bullet-like wind blasts at them.

' _How the hell does this things even know any jutsus!? Isn't it supposed to be retarded?'_ Naruto asked himself, before casting another jutsu.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!"

Once again, the wind jutsus clashed, creating a small amount of dust. This time though, Naruto used the opportunity to dash behind The Servant and elbow it in the back of the head.

However, the Servant didn't even flinch from the attack, and quickly spun around to grab Naruto by the face and smash him into the ground.

"Let's dig in!" The Servant shouted happily, prepared to absorb Naruto. What the creature didn't notice was the sand slowly wrapping around him.

"Sand Coffin!"

The sand crushed the Servant's legs, causing it to let go of Naruto.

"Thanks, Gaara!"

Naruto used the opportunity to kick the Servant in the face, and back flip away.

"You...human...what have you done!" The Servant screamed, looking desperately at its disjointed chakra-like legs. Once again, it didn't notice the bubbles floating around it.

"It's over." Utakata said, snapping his fingers.

 **Boom!**

The bubbles exploded, completely consuming the Servant. The leftover smoke covered the outcome. Had they won?

"Hehehe...your pathetic jutsus won't work on me." The Servant said, walking out of the smoke unscathed.

 _'What the hell!? That thing is already up to 780,000 HP! Its regenerative abilities...they're monstrous!'_ Naruto thought, eyes wide. _'I'm at 590,000 HP luckily.'_

 ** _'Still, it's incredible. Being able to regenerate your entire body...what an ability!'_** Kurama added with an impressed tone.

The Servant laughed at their shocked expressions, before charging at them.

"Sand Wall!" Gaara shouted, placing his hands on the ground and creating a small wall of sand in front of them. However, The Servant charged through the sand as if it was nothing, and grabbed Gaara by the neck.

"Die fool!"

The Servant's red eyes started glowing, looking as if it was preparing some sort of attack. Luckily, Naruto punched the Servant in the face before it could do anything, sending it sliding through the ground.

"Don't get in my way!" The Servant roared, extending its arms to try to choke both Naruto and Gaara from a distance.

"Bubble Dome."

Once again, the Servant long arms were deflected. It growled and started forming hand seals.

"Just die already! Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Sphere!" The Servant shouted angrily, exhaling a gigantic crushing sphere of wind chakra.

Utakata held both of his arms out, obviously trying to use as much chakra to block the attack. After a couple seconds of struggling, the wind jutsu dissipated into the air.

"Grrr...! Now you've made me mad! Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu!"

This time, The Servant released a stream of high-velocity wind that contained dust particles. It hit Utakata's bubble dome, slowly disintegrating through it.

' _I need a bit of help, Saiken. Think you can lend me a hand?'_ Utakata asked his demon.

' _ **I have nothing better to do, so sure. Take as much as you need.'**_ Saiken replied kindly. Compared to most of the other bijuu, Saiken was kind and relaxed.

Utakata gritted his teeth together and strengthened his barrier, allowing it to successfully block The Servant's dangerous attack. Naruto sighed in relief, while Gaara cracked a smile. If they had been hit by that, then they would have been gone for sure.

The demon suddenly screamed into the sky.

"You humans are so stubborn! Why don't you just die!? If you're not willing to sacrifice to the great, then...I call you! My God! Give me power! Power to get rid of these humans! You will be resurrected!"

The sky started turning dark, with the clouds forming together. Something was happening.

Suddenly, lightning struck down at the Servant, sending electricity all over its chakra-like body.

"Hahahaha...yes, yes! More...more power!"

 **Boss Incoming!**

' _This...is not good...'_ Naruto thought, watching the Servant transform.

 ** _'You can say that again...just how do we end up in these situations? Seriously.'_** Kurama asked jokingly.

The Servant suddenly got bigger...and bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

The transformation soon stopped, with the Servant now towering over the village.

The Servant roared like a beast, and began stomping towards them.

"Die, die, die!"

The Servant was about to crush them, but Utakata transformed into Saiken, allowing him to push the Servant away.

 **"It's our turn!"** Saiken suddenly said, screeching at The Servant angrily.

On the other hand, Gaara summoned sand for Naruto and him to hover on in the air. Naruto looked down at the destroyed village, and growled in anger.

' _This guy needs to pay!'_

The two beasts suddenly charged at each other, destroying the village's buildings along the way.

They clashed, trying to overpower the other. Saiken opened its mouth and released corrosive gas at its opponent's face. The Servant screamed in agony, trying to back away. However, Gaara used Shukaku's sand to hold it still.

"Now, Naruto!"

The Servant snapped its head up to see over a hundred Naruto clones with a special Rasengan in hand.

"Take this! Wind Style: Rasengan Mega Barrage!"

The clones bombarded The Servant with the wind-enhanced Rasengans, obliterating most of its body.

 **Boom!**

An explosion erupted, with smoke once again covering the outcome.

However, The Servant walked out, once again unscathed.

"Bwahahaha! I can regenerate from anything, fools!"

 _'At least we did damage; he has 450,000 HP left, though it's quickly recovering. I'm out of chakra and back to base form, so...we have to somehow end this quickly!'_ Naruto thought, turning to Gaara with his usual light-tanned skin and blond hair.

"He's healing at an incredible rate. We have to do a bunch of damage all at once." Naruto told him. Gaara nodded, and released as much chakra as he possibly could; Naruto could sense Shukaku's chakra in there as well.

' _Right. This Gaara's turf, his home-advantage. With the amount of sand outside the village, he should be able to do a bunch of damage!'_ Naruto analyzed.

"Sand Tsunami!"

A raging sea of sand suddenly came crashing through the village, covering both Saiken's and The Servant's torso. The two beasts could barely move. Luckily, Saiken's acid-covered body melted through the sand, allowing it to move.

"Move aside, you two! Giant Sand Coffin!"

Gaara slammed his hands on the piece of sand he was floating on, creating a shockwave that compressed the sea of sand. Saiken was able to jump in the air to avoid it, but The Servant couldn't, allowing the sand to crush its lower body. The delusional creature screamed in agony, and suddenly started glowing. It muttered to itself, growing brighter with every syllable.

"You're all dead...you're all dead..."

Kurama sprang up, sensing what it was about to do.

 ** _'You have to get out of there! He's gonna blow himself up!'_** Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly turned to the others.

"MOVE! Get out of here! He's gonna blow!"

 **"YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"**

Time seemed to have stopped for Naruto; he looked at the approaching purple explosion in fear and desperation. ' _I have to dodge it somehow! Escape...escape...escape!'_

 ** _Boom!_**

...

...

...

A broken sand shell was the only thing remaining from the attack. In it was Gaara, who was barely even conscious. His sand armour was completely wrecked, with most of it quickly chipping away.

Utakata, on the other hand, had taken a full direct hit, and was knocked out of his Bijuu form, though still barely standing. The two jinchuriki's clearly had some serious injuries that needed to be tended to.

The village of Suna was...hardly even a village anyone. It was completely wiped out; looking more like a landslide than anything.

' _I barely survived that, but...what happened to Naruto?'_ Gaara asked himself, extremely worried. There were no signs of the blonde ninja, anywhere. Actually, Gaara couldn't even find any Suna ninjas at all...

Gaara's palm suddenly started burning in pain. "Agh!"

"Are you alright?" Utakata asked worriedly.

"Yes." Gaara seethed in pain. "I'm fine. Let's focus...on that monster. Where is it?"

Utakata looked around, and noticed a small purple ball in the middle of the air.

"Don't tell me it's already regenerating back!" Utakata exclaimed. The purple ball was slowly growing and forming into a humanoid shape. The Servant was indeed coming back...

* * *

"How interesting...this is like no creature I've seen before." Eon commented, watching the battle from afar.

"I wonder how Naruto will deal with this...? I never had to do it, so I'm not sure how this will end up. However..." Eon's expression turned grim. "I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing. I just hope this situation doesn't go out of hand. At the same time though..." He smiled under his hood. "...I might find someone who can actually challenge me."

* * *

"Holy mother of god, I can't believe I survived that! Dungeon Creation for the win!" Naruto screamed into the heavens.

Right now, Naruto was in a bright grassy field that had a clear blue sky with no real special features. It really didn't look like anything special. But to Naruto, this was where he trained back when he was preparing for the Chunin Exams.

 _ **'Quick thinking.'**_ Kurama complimented. **_'I thought we were a goner for a second.'_**

"Activate Hyper Time!" Naruto chanted. Kurama blinked in confusion.

 _' **What's that do?'**_ Kurama asked in confusion.

Naruto brushed his thumb up against his nose. "Heh! It makes time go 365.24 time faster. In other words, one year in here equals one day out there."

 ** _'Incredible...now we can devise a strategy against this monster!'_** Kurama exclaimed. Suddenly, a blue box appeared in front of Naruto.

 **Creating a Dungeon in the middle of a battle will activate a cool-down; you cannot create another dungeon until 59:30/60:00**

Naruto snapped his fingers in frustration. "Oh, man! And I thought I could just keep spamming this! Welp. Life doesn't always go your way."

 ** _'Less talking and more planning!'_** Kurama said impatiently.

"Right!"

Naruto sat down, arms and legs crossed. He was feeling pretty relaxed and safe.

"Open Stats."

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl90**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 510,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 100**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 155**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo:** **2,490,000**

 **EXP: 1,780,000 XP to Level 91**

"What to do, what to do...? I could increase my WIS to increase my defense against chakra attacks, but there's no point to that if I can't do any damage to him in return..."

 _ **'I recommend you increase your chakra.'**_ Kurama suggested.

"Why's that?

 _ **'Whenever you create a bunch of Shadow Clones with Rasengans, I always have to chip in my own chakra so that you don't die. Have you even noticed how much you chakra you use for those things?'**_

"Obviously I noticed. A regular Rasengan costs around 20,000 CP, so if I were to create a hundred clones with them I would use around 2 million CP. Without you, I would've died long ago."

Naruto could feel Kurama nodding proudly. ' _ **Exactly. And when you use those wind-enhanced ones...well, I have to pour in quite of bit of my chakra. You know, you're lucky you have me, or else you would've died the first time you used that jutsu. What a lame way to die...'**_

"Alright, no need to boost your ego. Anyways, why would I need to increase my chakra when I have you?" Naruto asked in confusion

 _ **'So you can do shit yourself?'**_ Kurama answered. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"That's not a reason."

 _ **'Okay, fine, you don't need to increase your chakra reserves. Even though those jutsus go far beyond you, I have more than enough chakra to help you use them. In fact, if you had all my chakra, including my other half, then you could use those jutsu's dozens of times over!'**_

"Your ego is as big as your chakra, you know that?"

 _ **'Shut up. Anyways, don't you have anything else to pull out of your ass? I mean seriously, you always come up with a new jutsu at the right situations.'**_

Naruto slowly grinned. "Yeah, I do! And I think I know just what to add to my stats!"

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl90**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 510,000**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 170**

 **WIS: 155**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo:** **2,490,000**

 **EXP: 1,780,000 XP to Level 91**

 _ **'So what did you do?'**_ Kurama asked curiously.

"I added a hundred points to INT, and 55 to WIS. INT improves my Chakra Control, which will probably help complete my new Rasengan. WIS will help me to make the right calls in battle, and better defense against chakra attacks." Naruto explained to him.

 _ **'That was actually pretty well thought-out. If you need my chakra, take it. I've had enough of this monster.'**_ Kurama said, his pride on the line.

"Hm...you know what? I should train. One second in the real world would be around 6 and a half minutes here. So assuming my math is correct..." Naruto went into a thinking pose for a solid minute. "Five minutes outside would be around 30 hours in here."

 _ **"Are you sure you wanna do that?"**_

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure nothing would happen in that time frame...I hope."

* * *

"Gaara!"

Gaara ear's perked up, recognizing the voices. He quickly turned around, and saw three familiar faces.

"Kankuro, Temari, Baki...you're all still alive."

Kankuro scoffed. "It's gonna take a lot more than that kill us!"

"Actually," Temari cutted in, "we were out of the village. We were just done evacuating the civilians. Unfortunately, though..." The three of them looked down, "more than half the ninjas are gone. They were trying to buy time so we could help the villagers escape, but...it looks like they didn't make it..."

Gaara stood quiet. They obviously felt guilty.

Baki shook himself out of his guilt, and turned to Gaara. "Where is that thing, anyway?"

"Right there." Utakata answered, getting all attention to him. They looked to where he was pointing to, and saw the purple humanoid monster. It had completely reformed and was ready for battle.

"Hehehehe...looks like there are still some left to take. I think I want you two." The Servant said, pointing at Gaara and Utakata. The group immediately went into a defensive stance, ready for whatever it was going to throw at them.

"Agh!"

Gaara's palm began burning in pain again. The others look at him in worry, but at the same time, couldn't take their eyes of The Servant in case it attacked. Surprisingly though, it stood still, its white eyes wide. It looked as if it was...afraid?

"This...this cannot be...!"

The pain in Gaara's palm doubled- no, tripled! It got to the point where he had to grit his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, and all that was left was...light? His palm was glowing brightly, though there was no pain. However, after the light died down, a mark appeared. A small pale yellow circle, resembling the planet Venus. It quickly grabbed everyone's attention, including the legendary bijuu's.

 _ **'Huh, huh, huh? The hell is this? It's nothin' like I've seen before!'**_ Shukaku suddenly commented in Gaara's head. Gaara just ignored him, though, and looked at the mark.

' _I feel...energised somehow...! What just...happened?'_

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be! You cannot possible be one of them!" The Servant roared. Utakata quickly took note of his anger.

' _Whatever this mark is, he doesn't like it.'_

 ** _'Yes.'_** Saiken concurred, before sighing _ **. 'All that's been happening...it's all so beyond us. Just why did you have to join that young man?'**_

 _'Naruto was interesting and different from most other people. He had this light, this warmth. But at the same, I could see darkness. A lot of it. So much so that I was curious.'_ Utakata explained, before shaking his head to clear those thoughts away and focus on the battle. ' _Anyways, do you have any idea on how to beat this thing?'_

 ** _'Sealing?'_**

 _'None of us know how to do it. Anything else?'_

 ** _'That thing is as strong as a bijuu, around Kurama's level, except with a huge healing factor. What to do, what to do...? You're already out of chakra and are seriously injured as well...I could help you, but-'_**

Both Utakata and Gaara snapped out their conversations when The Servant charged at them with blind-rage.

"You must DIE!"

Suddenly, The Servant was utterly smashed into the ground by a...Rasengan?

"Yo!" Naruto greeted with, before jumping in front of them.

"Naruto..." Gaara called with a clear face of happiness.

"Wait a minute, isn't this the Konoha ninja from back then?" Temari asked her younger brother, who simply nodded.

"Why the hell is he helping us! We invaded his village for crying out loud!" Kankuro blurted out. Naruto just shrugged.

"I'm a pretty forgiving guy, if I do say so myself!"

"Naruto." Utakata called out with uncertainty. "Your attack...it packed a lot more punch than before. Were you holding back?"

Naruto blinked in surprise, before shaking his head. "Nah. I just...wanted to be stronger."

Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid. Naruto noticed their stares, and waved his hands in front of him defensively.

"No, seriously! I can become stronger if I want to. I know it sounds like bullshit-" which it really was, "-but it's true. Do you remember when I fought Lee? Same thing happened."

"Ok...?" Utakata replied with complete uncertainty.

"Anyways..." Naruto said, turning serious. "I'll handle this bastard. I have a new jutsu that I just made up on the spot that I've never actually used on an opponent, but...uh...you know what, I'll just stop talking. Let's just say it'll work, 'kay?"

Naruto just inspired confidence.

Naruto suddenly noticed The Servant attempting to slash him at the corner of his eye, and jumped in the air accordingly. The Servant grinned, and extended its arms, aiming to grab his legs. However, it failed to notice the sand slowly creeping over to it. Once it grabbed onto its legs though, The Servant shrieked and immediately jumped in air, trying to get rid of it.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara shouted, crushing The Servants legs again. The Servant went crashing down into the ground, allowing Naruto to safely land and create a single Shadow Clone.

"Thanks, Gaara! But this is my fight now. Leave before you get caught up in my jutsu." Naruto advised them. They nodded, and quickly left left. Well, except Utakata, who looked to have something important to say.

"Naruto. This thing is regenerating slower and slower each time. It looks like it takes a lot of chakra to keep healing like that, and when it blew it self up...well, it made its healing a lot slower. I'd wager he can only regenerate his limbs two more times at most. Use that opportunity afterwards." Utakata said sharply.

Naruto grinned. "I noticed that a long time ago, Utakata. Go now."

Utakata nodded, a bit surprised, and floated away in a bubble. The Servant grinned maniacally, its leg still healing.

"You're going to fight me all by yourself?" The creature laughed. "Oh well. At least you'll provide me free energy."

"Power comes in response to a need, not a desire. You yourself have to create that need."

' ** _Damn. That was pretty deep.'_** Kurama randomly commented. Naruto internally grinned.

The Servant growled, its leg now healed, and charged at Naruto, who quickly created a dozen more clones in form of defense.

"Wind Style: Multi-Great BreakThrough!" The clones chanted, breathing out a gust of wind to stop The Servant in its tracks.

On the other hand, Naruto was preparing his new Rasengan, with a clone helping him.

' _Slowly, but steadily add more chakra...contain it, contain it!'_

The Rasengan expanded into a spinning shuriken-like shape, the wind radiating off feeling incredibly powerful.

' _Alright! Good thing I have Kurama, 'cuz this thing costs 700,000 CP to make. Not only that, but it'll permanently remove 3 CP. I already lost 30 CP from training, so I gotta really make this count!'_ Naruto thought, determined. He charged at the Servant, who was busy trying to destroy the clones. Key word, _trying_. The clones were spamming wind jutsus to stop the thing from moving.

"Grrr!" The Servant growled angrily, trying to walk through the barrage of wind jutsus, ranging from Air Bullets to Wind Dragons. It could barely move.

"Gotcha now! Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" Naruto shouted, trying to ram the huge shuriken-like Rasengan into The Servant's back. The Servant heard his shout, and could feel the jutsu near his back.

' _NO! I WILL NOT LOSE JUST YET! MY LORD NEEDS THE ENERGY!'_

The Servant screamed, and twisted its body in a completely unnatural way, somehow avoiding his new Rasengan. Naruto's Rasenshuriken propelled itself through the air and blew up in a huge blue vortex, destroying the clones he had there.

' _Huh? It actually dodged it?'_ Naruto thought, surprised. His expression quickly changed into confidence, though. ' _Well, I guess_ _that's why we always have a backup plan!'_

"Hey buddy, I think you lost something!"

The Servant snapped its head up to see another Naruto with _another_ Rasen Shuriken. It tried backing away, but the Naruto from behind put it into a headlock, completely stopping it from moving.

"You...you...! You'll take us both out!"

Naruto smirked. "We're both clones, you know that?"

All the color from The Servant's face drained away, and he could do nothing as the other Naruto clone thrusted his jutsu against its face.

"Take this! Wind Style: RASENSHURIKEN!"

The Rasenshuriken dragged The Servant across the village, and blew up in a gigantic blue vortex.

 **Boom!**

The Servant screamed in pain as the jutsu shred its body apart.

"NO! MY LORD! HELP M-"

The Servant's body slowly disintegrated into nothing, with its screams echoing throughout the village.

Everything was quiet now.

They had won the battle.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"So you were here with us the whole time?" Utakata asked. Naruto nodded proudly.

"Yep! I didn't want to get caught up in the explosion myself, so I created clones in my place. He wasn't even worth facing the actual me!"

"You do realize you blew up almost half the village, right?" Utakata said, pointing at the destruction he clearly caused.

Naruto blinked, before laughing nervously. "Come on. At least I killed it, right?

"The people won't have a home." Baki pointed out. Naruto sighed.

"Hey, a simple thank you is enough, you know that?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for not updating. A lot of stressful school things were coming up, so I just had to do them. Exams are coming up in around 3 weeks, so I'll be busy around then as well. I'll try posting, but it's unlikely. Another thing is that...I'm impressed. P** **eople have already figured who Eon is. But at the same time, his identity wasn't too much of a mystery. I mean seriously, I had him in the story way back then, so revealing his identity now wouldn't be really revealing too early, which was what I was afraid of.**

 **I hope I did the battle with The Servant justice, too. Next time, there'll be a big new Gamer mechanic and other subplots, so look out for those as well. I also wanna know if anyone noticed the quotes Eon and Naruto said. There were actually a lot of different quotes from different series in this chapter, especially from DBZ. I've been catching up on DBS, and I really love the series so far! Anyways, thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	33. Rebuilding II

"Phew! Finally, a break!" Naruto exclaimed, collapsing onto his bed. It had been two weeks since The Servant had attacked, and Suna had been recovering nicely. Along with their regular workers, Suna had over three thousand Shadow Clones of Naruto at their disposal. It was the least he could do for blowing up a bit of the village with his Rasenshuriken.

Knowing that Naruto and Utakata would stay here for a long time, Gaara gave them a place to stay, which was the Kazekage's mansion. Naruto had his own room, which was awesome since the rooms were huge.

Not only that, but since Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were usually away, Utakata and Naruto mostly had the place for themselves.

"Well, it was your fault in the first place." Utakata said, seemingly meditating in a quarter lotus pose. He usually liked to hang out in Naruto's room for whatever reason. Not that Naruto complained. Having company was fun.

"Hey, at least I beat the guy! Sheesh, no one appreciates me these days..." Naruto pouted, arms crossed now. It looked a bit awkward since he was laying on his bed.

Utakata smiled softly, before standing up. "I'm going to get some fresh air. Stay here and try not to get the house burned, okay?"

Naruto raised his hands up lazily, signifying he heard him. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"You know, I like this." Naruto randomly said. It had been an hour since Utakata left, and Naruto stayed at the exact same spot since than.

 _ **'Like what?'**_ Kurama asked, yawning. He honestly didn't care.

"Relaxing. Not doing anything."

 _ **'Basically not doing ninja stuff?'**_

Naruto nodded, even though Kurama couldn't see him. "Yeah. Less responsibility is more fun, ya know?"

 _ **'Tch! I have so much free time, yet look where that got me.'**_

Naruto frowned. "Good point..."

"Talking with Kurama again, Naruto?"

Naruto jumped from his bed, and frantically looked around for the voice. However, the origin of the voice seemed a lot different than he expected.

"Um...who are you, old man?"

Near the entrance of his door was an old man, looking around his 80's or so. He had a long, white beard reaching up to his gut, and a clean bald head. He was wearing a white robe that looked way too big for him as well. The elder looked at him kindly. "Just an old man that's lost."

Naruto raised a brow, confused. "Great...but how the hell did you know I was talking to Kurama."

The old man chuckled. "It was quite obvious. It looked like you were talking to yourself, you know that?"

Naruto blinked, before trying to Observe the man. Trying meant he obviously didn't succeed.

' _Nothing? No stats? No background information? Absolutely nothing? At least with Eon and The Servant I got something, but right now I'm getting nothing...does this Gamer thing even work anymore? I swear...'_

 ** _'I'm sensing nothing from him, too. No chakra, no emotions...I feel nothing...'_**

The old man snapped Naruto from his thoughts when he called him. "Naruto Uzumaki, huh? Hero of Konoha, Kiri, and now Suna. I wonder...are you really?"

Naruto blinked in confusion. "What's supposed to mean?"

 _ **'You seem to ask that a lot these days, you know that?'**_ Kurama noted.

' _That's because everyone is always so mysterious. Like, can't they be direct for once?'_

"You say you saved Suna, but you in reality, you didn't. When you killed that monster, do you know what else you killed?" He asked him seriously. Naruto nodded, pursing his lips at the same time as if he knew what the hell he was talking. Naruto always loved to act smart, even when he didn't really know about the topic.

"You killed the people." Naruto's eyes widened. "All those people that were absorbed...you killed them all in one fell swoop. Without remorse."

"The ninjas that were killed by your Rasenshuriken...how do you think their family and friends feel? It's exactly how you felt when Hiruzen Sarutobi died. Yet, you killed them anyway. Women are now husbandless, and kids are fatherless." The old man shook his head, as if disappointed in him. "The worse part is...they're not going to the other world. They're stuck in a limbo world. They can't even die. You condemned them to that. You, with your own two hands, made that Rasenshuriken and used it to kill the monster that had countless of ninjas in it."

"..." Naruto was frozen in shock. Was he really telling the truth?

"Are you the type of person that believes some people are superior than others? That sacrificing one person over a thousand is right?"

"..."

"You know as well as I do it was no accident. You actually knew this, but you forced it into the back of your mind. Was it for revenge? Was it for your friend Gaara, who had been tormented by those very ninja? Or do the value of strangers mean nothing to you?"

The old man sighed, causing Naruto to look up a bit. "You're a kind child, Naruto. But you don't know where your heart lies in yet. You have to find your purpose in life, and commit to it. Does being a ninja really suit you? I mean really, you don't half the things most other ninja do. You don't go on assassinations, do infiltration missions, or even kill other ninjas in general."

"...so what should I do then, huh!?" Naruto asked him a bit angrily.

"That's up to you. However, I suggest you go to Iwagakure. Something interesting is going to happen at its outskirts..." The old man told him with a suspicious tone. He then turned around, walking to the door.

"Good luck, Naruto Uzumaki. Your life will be tough, but you'll pull through. Just trust your heart."

And with that, the old-timer was gone into the darkness.

...

 _ **'Life really hates you, you know that?'**_ Kurama told his host.

 _'At this point, nothing can surprise me...but, did I really kill all those people...?'_

 ** _'No way! He's probably lying or something! Trying to get to your head!'_**

Naruto shook his head. _'But he was right. Ninjas were absorbed by that thing. And I...technically killed them...'_

Kurama sighed. **' _Don't you go emo on me, Naruto. Don't loathe in self-pity, it's not going to change anything.'_**

 _'I know that, but...that's not it. I...kinda don't feel guilty. Do the value of strangers really mean anything to me?'_ Naruto shook his head, as if that thought was completely stupid. ' _I_ _think that...this Gamer's Mind is really messing with my head. Nothing can really traumatize me, and it makes me wonder...can I even change for the better?'_

Naruto sighed, before closing his eyes to try and go to sleep. Life was so stressful...

* * *

Eon was sitting at the edge of a cliff in Suna. It may not have looked like it, but under his hood, he was thinking.

 _"Hm. I couldn't sense Naruto for a moment there...but that's impossible. I should be able to sense everyone on Earth, no matter who they are.'_ Eon inwardly smirked, feeling a bit excited at the prospect of a challenge. ' _Can it be? Someone stronger than even me was with him?'_

He slowly frowned and shook his head in denial. _'But that's impossible. There can't someone like that, or else I would've at least heard of them at home...'_

Eon sighed, and looked up into the blue sky. "Well, I can do nothing but wait for things to play out..."

* * *

 _ **At Konoha**_

"Alright, I'm counting on you guys. Go to Suna, find Naruto, and take him back to Konoha. You cannot fail. Getting our only jinchuriki is vital for our village's strength." Tsunade said sternly to the four ninja in front of her, two of them being the jounins Kakashi and Asuma. However, unexpectedly, Sasuke and Shikamaru were with them as well. Kakashi and Asuma had told them of Naruto's jinchuuriki status, as they thought they were ready to know.

"Lady Tsunade." Asuma called respectfully. "Are you sure it's wise to bring Shikamaru and Sasuke. I mean, I know they're geniuses, but..."

"They need the experience." Tsunade interrupted. "Shikamaru is a Chunin, while Sasuke will be going to Anbu. We need our ninjas to be as strong as they possibly can be. We've already lost a lot of strength from the invasion, with the Sandaime and many other ninjas getting killed. Plus, with Naruto gone, we're defenseless if Kumo or Iwa attack us with their bijuu."

They nodded, with Shikamaru inwardly sighing.

' _This is going to be troublesome, I just know it.'_

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, waking up from his short nap. Suddenly, a blue box appeared.

 **Congratulations! You've gone to three out of the Five Great villages! This has triggered a new skill, Fast Travel! You can activate this skill by uttering the command, "Fast Travel."** **This command will open up a map that contains locations to which you can travel to. You can only Fast Travel to places that..**

 **A) You have rested/slept at.**

 **OR**

 **B) Has a person who "Honours" you there.**

 **OR**

 **C) Has a Waypoint.** _ **{You can set a maximum of three Waypoints anywhere you want. Simply say "Set Waypoint #" at a location to set one. To remove a Waypoint, say "Remove Waypoint #." Increase the number of waypoints by leveling this skill up.}**_

 **In addition, you can take as many people or objects as you want when Fast Traveling. However, you need to...**

 **A) Be in contact with them.**

 **OR**

 **B) Have your chakra be indirectly connected with them.**

 **You also Fast Travel if you simply add where or who you want to go to vocally.**

 **Ex. Fast Travel to [Sasuke Uchiha]**

 **OR**

 **Fast Travel to [Naruto Uzumaki's Apartment]**

 **Fast Travel is instantaneous, meaning it can be considered** **teleportation. Furthermore, it could be used for battle as a means of fleeing or getting close to an opponent.**

' _Wow! This sounds awesome! Fast Travel, huh?'_

 ** _'Fast Travel? What's happening?'_** Kurama asked in confusion, having only heard snippets of the ability.

 _'You know the Hiraishin? My dad's teleportation jutsu?'_ Naruto asked the giant fox.

 ** _'What about it?'_** Kurama asked in annoyance. Remembering the Yondaime, the man who sealed him, brought him bad memories.

' _I basically learned it. Well, a bootlegged version of it, anyways.'_

Kurama gaped. _**'What!? How!?'**_

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. ' _Well, it's not completely like it, but it's similar. Watch and learn, Kurama.'_

Naruto fazed back to reality, and muttered the necessary command. "Fast Travel."

Immediately, a map of the Five Elemental nations appeared. There were a number of unique icons on it, each having its own title and description.

Naruto looked near the bottom of the map, and recognized a familiar place.

"Huh. That's the Land of Waves. Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami are there. I could teleport to them..." Naruto traveled his eyes up to Konoha. "Hinata, Shino, Neji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Ayame, Teuchi...they're all in Konoha."

Naruto blinked, noticing some names were missing, and looked towards the Land of Rivers. "Strange...I see Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Sasuke and even Shikamaru in the Land of Rivers...but why would they be there?"

Naruto lit up. "Oh! They're probably coming for me! The Land of Rivers is almost right next to Suna, so it makes sense, I guess."

 _'...but do I want them to_ come?' Naruto suddenly thought. ' _That old man told me go to Iwa, even though it could be a trap...'_

 ** _'I doubt it.'_** Kurama answered. ' _ **I sensed no negative emotions from him, no ill-intentions. I think we can**_ ** _trust him.'_**

 _'You said you sensed literally nothing from him. What if he was evil, and just somehow hid it?'_

 _' **True, but do you really want to go back? Eon is after you, meaning he could somehow use your friends.'**_

 _'Okay, yeah, maybe. But he can do that anytime he wants. Eon is thousands of times stronger than me. He could probably take over the world if he really wanted to.'_

Kurama sighed. ' _ **True, but I honestly don't want to. Staying in that village is so boring. The only time interesting things happen is when other people from other villages are involved. Like in Wave, the Chunin Exams, the Civil War, and even the attack in Suna. It was kinda fun...'**_

' _I don't know what your definition of fun is, but at this point, I'm too afraid to ask.'_

Kurama smirked cockily. _' **Finally! Someone fears the legendary Kurama!'**_

Naruto chuckled. ' _Sure. Whatever boosts your ego. Now seriously, watch this!'_

"Fast Travel to...Konrad Ira!"

 **Zip!**

* * *

"Finally, the village has been reconstructed." Konrad said, watching over the village with a proud smile.

"Yeah. Now the Triple-Alliance can really bloom." Yagura added, smiling alongside with him.

"Hi Konrad!"

"Bye Konrad!"

The two immediately spun around to see who it was, but all they saw was a flash of yellow.

"...what just happened?" Konrad asked the former Mizukage.

"I think that was Naruto." Yagura replied, confused himself.

* * *

 _'Woah! It really is instantaneous movement!'_ Naruto announced to himself and Kurama.

' _ **Impressive.'**_ Kurama complimented, a bit out of character.

Out of nowhere, the door opened, revealing Gaara.

"Huh? What's up, Gaara?"

"Naruto, the Suna Council are calling for you. Let's go." Gaara told him in an annoyed voice. It looked like he didn't want to go either.

Naruto blinked in surprise, before walking with Gaara. "So...let me guess. These guys want to congratulate me for defeating the monster." Gaara shot him an annoyed-glance. "Either that, or they want me gone."

Gaara sighed tiredly. "Who knows? Just be aware of Tojuro. He does whatever is necessary for the village, or that's what he says. He might try to ban you from Suna, like he tried with me. I was only able to get away because of Shukaku and my father."

Naruto hummed happily, not really fazed. "I see..."

"There's also Yura. I'm not too sure, but there's something off about him. Keep your wits up." Gaara advised him. Naruto whistled in response, and the two walked in a comfortable silence.

They went outside, and walked through the village. Naruto quickly noticed the stares they were getting, and they weren't happy ones.

Gaara glanced at Naruto nervously, but was surprised to see his face split into a grin.

"You're a good guy, Gaara. Ignore their stares. Just continue being you."

"It's hard..." Gaara muttered to him. Naruto sighed, before nodding.

"It is hard, but...just believe in yourself and others. They'll surely come around."

Gaara stayed silent, their footsteps consuming their hearing.

"Right."

Naruto suddenly lit up. "Oh, yeah! What about that mark you had on your palm? What was that?"

Gaara slowly brought his hand out in front of his face, showing his planet-like mark. "I'm not sure. I tried doing research, but found nothing. All I know is that is resembles the planet Venus."

"Ah, by Venus, you mean the new planet they discovered in Kumo?" Naruto asked curiously.

Gaara nodded in confirmation. "Yes. It looks very similar to it."

Naruto put his arm under his elbow, and went into a thinking pose. "Hm. The monster thing was pretty scared of it. There must be a connection, but I don't know what..."

"We'll just have to wait and see. For now, let's go." Gaara said, entering the Kazekage's Office, which was where the meeting was being held.

* * *

"Let the meeting begin!" Ebizo, the head of the council, announced. Around him were the other 11 council members, otherwise known as the "Seniors."

Among them were Goza, Ikanago, Ryusa, Sajo, Tojuro, and Yura. In addition to them was Baki, who was acting as the temporary Kazekage. In the middle of the round table were Naruto and Gaara, who both seemed pretty confused as to why they were called.

"So..." Naruto began awkwardly. "What's up?"

"What's up is you, Naruto Uzumaki." Tojuro scowled.

"You're a Konoha ninja that is supposed to be dead, but are alive and well." Yura continued on.

Naruto put his hands behind his back. "Hey, maybe I didn't like it there. I mean, faking your death is pretty common, right?

"Don't play with us, brat. That's not the only problem. If you stay here without Konoha knowing, then our alliance could be in jeopardy. Do you even know how dangerous it is to be having Konoha's jinchuriki? It could upset the balance of power." Sajo, a proud council member, explained to him.

Naruto chuckled. "Heh. You guys think I'm dumb or something? I know that you've already told Konoha. I'm pretty sure they're gonna pick me up in around two days right?"

The council stiffened, before Baki spoke up.

"So what's your plan?"

"Well, I kinda analyzed the monster thing that attacked you guys, and made some fair assumptions." Naruto told them.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, did you figure out?" Ikanago, a cocky council member, asked him mockingly. The blonde looked pretty stupid in his point of view.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Well, first off, this thing was clearly a part of a cult. Some sort of religion."

"Religion?" Ikanago repeated in confusion. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. It kept blabbing about some god, and how he'll be resurrected. You can ask Utakata or Gaara, they know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, so what does this mean?" Goza, a wise and fair council member, asked him curiously.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, nothing much." The council members frowned. "But I do have a question that may help if you can answer it."

"Go for it." Goza replied, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Has there been any recent activities in cults? Like religions on the rise?"

"No, not that we're aware of." Ryusa, one of the more younger council members, answered.

"Actually," Baki began, "there has been a cult by the name of Jashin. Rumors began circulating a couple months ago that they were able to successfully create an immortal man through a special ritual. However, they're nothing more than rumors, so we should take it with a grain of salt." Baki added at the end.

Naruto was deep in thought. "Last known location?"

"Iwa." Baki answered automatically.

 _'Hm. That's exactly where the old man told me to go.'_ "Name of immortal?"

"Hidan."

"A complete immortal? Can regenerate limbs?"

"No."

"But he can't die?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes. He was once beheaded, but could still speak. Then again, these are all nothing more than just rumors." Baki replied with clear suspicion in his own information.

"Interesting. But the monster could regenerate far better than this Hidan guy. That means they probably didn't come from the same ritual. Something different..."

' _ **You know you just made the acting Kazekage your b*tch, right?'**_ Kurama suddenly told him.

' _Be_ _quiet, Kurama, I'm trying to think here!'_ Naruto yelled impatiently.

 ** _'With what brain?'_** Kurama asked jokingly. Naruto inwardly sighed.

"Was that thing even human?" Gaara asked, speaking up for the first time.

Naruto went into a thinking pose, before shaking his head. "It was more similar to a demon, really. He was like a creature of chakra, similar to a Bijuu."

"Bijuu?" Ebizo, the head of the council, repeated curiously. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. It absorbed people so that it could get their chakra or life force or whatever. Plus, judging by the jutsu's it was using, it probably gained their abilities or memories. However, it wasn't using that energy for itself. It was collecting it for its master or god, for whatever reason. Maybe trying to break him out of a seal? Or maybe feed him energy?" Naruto ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Tch! There are just too many missing variables to completely solve this thing."

"I see..." Ebizo said, nodding to himself. "Well, we may not have gotten all the answers, but at least we got something. Because of this, I'm giving you permission to stay here as long as you want, Naruto Uzumaki. We will tell Konoha that you are not here as well. Along with your deduction and heroic acts, you helped us control our jinchuuriki better. Thus, I am giving you a special pass, so that you may come to Suna anytime."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "Wow! Seriously!? Thanks, old ma- I mean, Mr. Ebizo!"

Tojuro, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"Do you see this boy! Why would you-"

"This will help relations with Konoha and Kiri." Baki said, cutting the greedy senior off. "Think about it, that thing was able to crush our very own village of Suna. This could happen to Konoha or Kiri, and they're both still recovering from previous conflicts. The allied villages cannot afford to lose anymore power. Plus, having someone of his caliber would be great. It would be like having a Sannin like Jiraiya."

 _'Who said I was working with these guys?'_ Naruto asked nobody in particular.

 ** _'Just roll with it.'_** Kurama said.

Tojuro shot Naruto a glare. "You _are_ going to help us, right?"

"Sure! I was gonna go to Iwa anyway."

Ebizo beamed at the jinchuuriki. "Great. Thank you for your help, Naruto Uzumaki. Avenging our village and rekindling our pride will help the village immensely."

"No problem!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up.

Ebizo nodded. "Meeting Adjourned!"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Utakata asked, raising an eye at Gaara and Naruto, who had just come in.

"We went to the council." Gaara replied simply.

"Yep! And we're gonna go to Iwa, too! Get ready to pack up." Naruto told him. Utakata raised his other eye.

"Already? But we've only been here for two weeks. And we still need to fix the village up." Utakata pointed out.

"Yeah, but the council kinda told us to go there to investigate the monster's origins. So we gotta go."

"I see..." Utakata replied, nodding to himself.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Gaara. It was pretty fun hanging out with you." Naruto said, standing in front of the Suna gate.

Gaara nodded. "Likewise. I hope you have a safe journey."

"Right. Good luck with reconstructing the village." Utakata said, standing right next to Naruto. He had a storage scroll on his back, which contained supplies for them.

"Thank you." Gaara replied, before holding his hand out toward Naruto. "Thank you so much. Without you, I'm not sure what I would do."

Naruto took his hand, and shook it respectfully. "Don't worry about, man! What are friends for?"

"Friends, huh?" Gaara muttered, letting go of his hand.

"Yeah!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. "You're a good guy, Gaara. A lot better than me. You can do anything."

"...thank you."

* * *

On the other, in the jinchuriki's subconscious were the Bijuu, who were saying their own goodbyes. Well, more like insults actually.

 _ **"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Kurama, Shukaku."**_ Saiken said sadly.

 _ **'You better live 'till we meet again, you fat raccoon.'**_ Kurama sneered.

 _ **'Hah!? Just shut up, rabbit ears!'**_ Shukaku replied mockingly.

 _ **'Fatso!'**_

 _ **'Bunny hopper!'**_

 _ **'Sand freak!'**_

 _ **'Roaring banshee!'**_

 _ **'Homicidal reject!'**_

Saiken sighed, and quickly stopped their bickering. _' **Relax** , **you two. We may not see each other again, you know that?'**_

The two arrogant beasts looked away. _**'Hmph!'**_

* * *

"Let's go, Utakata."

"Right."

The two jinchuuriki began walking toward Iwagakure. Luckily, the village was relatively close to Suna, so it would only take a three days maximum to get there.

Naruto had actually leveled up from fighting The Servant, so he wasn't too worried about fighting enemies. He was currently level 100, and had received 141 points from it. Plus, now that he was level 100, he would get 15 points per level instead of his old 14.

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl100**

 **HP: 510,000**

 **CP: 509,070**

 **STR: 120**

 **STM: 170**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 170**

 **WIS: 155**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 141**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo:** **2,490,000**

 **EXP: 2,080,000 XP to Level 101**

Unfortunately, using Rasenshuriken in training and against the Servant had permanently removed 30 CP. Because of that, Naruto would only use the attack as a last resort. However, Naruto firmly believed that he was ready for the real ninja world.

' _Let's do this!'_

* * *

 **Sorry for not posting! Exams and other school stuff were in the way, and so I couldn't really focus on this. However, now that they're done and summer vacation has almost arrived, I should be able to post more regularly. At least once a week, is what I'm planning anyway.**

 **This chapter didn't have anything major happen. I usually like to have a break right after a major battle. If I keep having battles chapter after chapter, it kinda makes the characters feel empty. It would be as if they do nothing but fight.**

 **I know Naruto is kinda getting bashed and looking weak, but I don't want him to seem like a complete mary sue. I want him to have some flaws, ya know?**


	34. The Akatsuki II

**Hey guys, what's up? Sorry for not posting, I was having certain issues and couldn't write. But when I finally could write, I kinda forgot about the story and re-read it. And that's when I realized the flaws of my story.**

 **If you've read the summary, then you know I kinda rewrote the story. Well, not really. It was more of me just editing and fixing parts of the story I thought were bad. Of course, this doesn't add anything _too_ much to the story, so old readers don't _really_ need to read it, unless you really want to (I would recommend it, but you still don't have to). Those who've read this story after August 15th or so definitely don't need to read it again.**

 **There's basically more detail, foreshadowing, better dialogue, stronger/better written characters, etc. Sasuke is also more focused on, too. After watching the anime again, I kinda like him now. No bashing either; I feel bad for doing that, now that I read the story. E** **ither way, onto the story. (~:**

* * *

"Rollin' around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow. Can't stick around, have to keep moving on-"

"Would a minute of silence be too much to ask for?" Utakata asked, annoyed by Naruto's singing.

"Hey! It's catchy!" Naruto countered.

"Whatever."

Naruto and Utakata had been running for a day now. They were currently in a bumpy rocky biome, one that had many hills and bumps, which meant they were close to Iwagakure. Or so Utakata said.

Of course, running for 24 hours straight without any breaks had left Naruto very bored. Utakata was usually a stoic person, so having a conversation with him was hard.

Naruto first created Shadow Clones to talk to, but it quickly grew boring since they were the same person. In the end, Naruto began singing a bunch of his favourite songs.

"Hey, have you ever been to Iwa, Utakata?" Naruto suddenly asked his fellow jinchuriki.

"Kinda, but they were for missions, though. I only made it to the outskirts of the actual village, before needing to go report back." Utakata answered. "But from what I've heard, Iwa really hates Konoha ninja, and even more so those with blonde hair. I think you know what the Yondaime Hokage did to them, right?"

Naruto blinked. "No, actually. What did he do?"

Utakata sighed. "A Konoha ninja not knowing what their Yondaime Hokage did in the war...wow."

"Hey! Class was always boring, ya know!?"

"Anyways, the Yondaime was able to take out a army of Iwa ninjas. They couldn't even react, and in a matter of minutes, an army of a thousand was reduced to nothing."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow..."

"Wow is right. That single event changed the tides of the war, and forced the Third Tsuchikage to sign a peace treaty and end the war. The Yondaime was truly incredible, even I'll admit that. He was incredibly intelligent, strong, wise and even good-looking, or so they say."

Naruto suddenly started laughing. "Ya know, Utakata, the Yondaime was my father."

Utakata stopped running for a split second, and then gaped. "S-seriously? No wonder...I knew you looked like a certain someone. Plus, the blonde hair, being the Kyuubi's jinchuriki...yes, yes, it makes sense. But wait, your last name is Uzumaki. And I'm pretty sure the Yondaime was never in a relationship. It was too dangerous."

"That's why they kept the relationship hidden. My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and if you didn't know, she hosted the Kyuubi."

"S-class ninja Kushina Uzumaki was your mother, and your father was the Yondaime? No wonder you're so strong for your age..." Utakata commented, before realizing something. "Wait, you have the Kyuubi now. And you told me about a masked man who's controlling the Akatsuki and the one responsible for the Kyuubi attack 13 years ago. Furthermore, you're 13 as well, meaning-"

Naruto nodded. "You figured it out. Basically, 13 years ago, the masked man came in and broke the seal, before controlling Kurama and destroying the village. The only thing my father could do was seal Kurama inside me. He had to sacrifice himself to do it, though. My mother, on the other hand, was already clinging to life since she lost her bijuu. However, when she used her legendary chains to stop Kurama and allow my father to seal him, that's when her death was secured. All in all, the worst day ever for them." Naruto said, joking at the end.

"Wow...I had no idea. I knew something was up when the Kyuubi somehow escaped from the legendary Kushina Uzumaki, but not something like this." Utakata admitted, obviously feeling shocked.

"I know right! It's like a whole conspiracy. The world is against us or something."

Utakata sighed. "Well, I'm just wondering whether it has some sort of connection towards that Eon guy."

Naruto just shrugged. "Probably not. If they were connected, that masked man would've already have taken over the world."

Utakata raised an eye. "Are you sure about that? Eon is strong, but are you sure he can go up against the entire world? There are the kages, jounins, S-class ninja, and technically, even the Akatsuki."

"Good point. But Kurama said he hasn't felt anything like Eon since the Sage of the Six Paths. Meaning, not even Madara or that masked man left that kind impression." Naruto replied sharply.

"The Sage of the Six Paths, huh? Saiken told me about him, but still. Wait, do you think Eon could be the Sage of the Six Paths?" Utakata asked curiously.

"No. Kurama said that he died a long time ago. And it would make no sense for him to do whatever Eon is doing. Kurama made it sound like he was the peace-loving type of guy. Eon, on the other hand, does this crap for sh*ts and giggles." Naruto answered with a bit of strong language at the end.

"Hm. Interesting..."

 **Boom!**

Naruto and Utakata stopped, and looked at the direction of where they heard the explosion.

"Huh? What was that!?" Naruto asked, looking around in all directions.

"Hm. It seems to be a hundred kilometers or so away from here. A battle must be going on. It's probably at a kage-level scale." Utakata noted.

"How'd you figure that?"

"I'm a sensor type, meaning I can sense chakra." Utakata said. "Of course, there's a limit to how much I can sense, and to be honest, I'm pretty mediocre at it. So, I use my other senses to judge their position: touch, smell, sound..."

Naruto seemed confused.

Utakata sighed. "Okay, so you know how usually crows come out when a battle occurs? Yeah, just look for that."

"Okay, got it! Should we help the dudes fighting?" Naruto asked him.

"No. It's not our business." Utakata replied sharply.

 _'Something interesting is going to happen.'_ Naruto remembered the old man saying.

"I guess..."

 **Boom!**

"Another explosion. And since I can't hear it as well as the last one, that means-"

"Either the person is getting weaker, or more far away. Not sure which is worse." Naruto finished for Utakata.

"Heh. You actually learned something."

"Whatever. Let's just go. I'm kinda curious." Naruto said, running after where he heard the explosion.

"It's your funeral..." Utakata replied, standing his ground. After a couple seconds, he sighed, and ran after Naruto. "Okay, it's _our_ funeral now."

* * *

"Let's see if you can survive this! Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu shouted, creating a powerful blast of intense fire at the man named Roshi, who had a distinct red moustache, beard and hair in general. But more noticeably though, he was coated in intense lava.

"Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu!" Roshi countered, expeling a large amount of lava that quickly solidified into a dozen large boulders of molten rock. The molten boulders clashed with the blast of fire, creating another large explosion.

 **Boom!**

"Not bad. No wonder your bounty is as high as it is. 50,000,000 Ryo is quite a hefty bounty." Kakuzu complimented, his octopus-like threads waving around. Roshi simply smiled, albeit nervously.

' _This guy is toying with me...'_ Roshi thought, worried.

Suddenly, a silver-haired man was thrown in front of Kakuzu, looking beaten.

"Hidan, what're you doing?" Kakuzu asked, annoyed. "Do I really need to handle this myself?"

"Shut up! I was just caught off guard, that's all!" Hidan replied, quickly standing up. Kakuzu simply sighed. "I'm telling you, this guy turned into his demon and went crazy! That's all that happened!"

His so-called crazy adversary jumped next to Roshi, and you could see why he called him that. He was a four-legged creature wrapped in dark red chakra, weirdly resembling a horse, with five tails behind him. And even more weirdly, he had a straw hat-like thing on his head, also dark red.

"Hmph. Two on two...and against two jinchuriki as well...I guess I'll have to go all out." Kakuzu said menacingly.

"How about against three?" Naruto asked, jumping down next to Roshi and Han. Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"...! You're..."

"Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." Naruto finished for him with a grin. _'Let's Observe threadicles over there._ _Observe.'_ Naruto thought, looking directly at Kakuzu.

 **Name: Kakuzu**

 **Class: Akatsuki**

 **HP: 1,000,000**

 **CP: 350,000**

 **Level: Lv122**

 **STR: 300**

 **STM: 250**

 **DEX: 260**

 **INT: 215**

 **WIS: 215**

 **LUK: 150**

 **Elemental Affinity: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth,**

 **Special Ability: Thread Manipulation**

 **Kakuzu is an S-rank missing ninja from Takigakure and a member of Akatsuki who is partnered with Hidan. They are referred to as the Zombie Combo due to the fact that, in a sense, they both cannot die.**

 _'Hidan, huh?'_ Naruto looked at the scythe-wielding ninja next to Kakuzu. ' _I assume he's Hidan. They're both known as the Zombie Combo, meaning they're immortal. Hidan is the one I think Baki was referring to.'_ Naruto then narrowed his eyes at them. ' _T_ _hey're also apart of the Akatsuki. That's not good.'_

Kakuzu smiled creepily. "S-class missing ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Bounty: 100,000,000."

Naruto gasped. "Woah! I didn't know I was S-class! But wait, I'm missing? And I have a bounty of 100,000,000! Who did that?"

...

"Do you seriously not know?" Roshi asked him.

"Hey, who cares? Let's just do this already!" Naruto replied, going into his usual fighting stance. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

 _'We have no chance of winning anymore. The Kyuubi jinchuriki, who now has mastery over the beast, it's too much for us...for now.'_

"Hidan, we're leaving. And don't make a single sound." Kakuzu whispered to him. Hidan growled silently, but Kakuzu glared at him, forcing him to begrudgingly nod. They both turned around to escape, just to see Utakata.

"Where are you gentlemen going?" Utakata asked while putting his bubble pipe into his soap-filled bamboo jug and mixing it.

"Tch! Just move out of our way, motherf*cker! Or else I'll sacrifice you for Lord Jashin!" Hidan said violently to him. Utakata simply sighed.

"If you promise not to cause trouble again." Utakata replied cooly. Naruto just seemed confused.

 _'What the hell is he doing? That Hidan guy clearly has an Akatsuki cloak!'_

"Why you-"

"Alright. We will accept your deal. We simply attacked them due to their bounty. We won't do that again." Kakuzu said, cutting Hidan off.

 _'Even if it's in a undignified way, we must survive.'_

Utakata blew a couple bubbles out of his pipe and then glanced at them. "Hm. An S-class criminal ninja such as yourself stopping? As if."

"You're right." Kakuzu admitted. "You could probably beat us at our current state if you were to us your Bijuu...unless we were to drink _it_." Kakuzu said ominously. "I'm sorry about doing this, since your bounty is quite high, but...Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu shouted, his mask releasing a huge burst of flames at the ground under him, creating a huge explosion.

 **Boom!**

Everyone jumped back from the explosion, and all that was left was smoke. Once it cleared up, the two Akatsuki members were gone.

"Damn. They're gone." Utakata cursed under his breath. Kakuzu was an ancient ninja, having over 90 years of experience. He would obviously have a lot of different tricks up his sleeve.

"Utakata, you know they were Akatsuki members, right? The ones I told you about." Naruto pointed out. Utakata nodded.

"I know. I was simply interrogating them, though I knew it wouldn't yield anything. Kakuzu isn't the type to let information go, but I thought maybe I could get the potty-mouth to say something, though I guess Kakuzu predicted we would do that. That man is older than all of us, so out-smarting him is difficult." Utakata explained to the young ninja, who nodded and turned around to face the other ninjas.

"Well, sorry about stealing your show. You probably could've taken them if it weren't for us. So sorry." Naruto apologized sheepishly, before realizing Roshi was level 86, while Han was level 84. That was nothing compared to Kakuzu.

As predicted, Roshi shook his head. "We could barely fend them off, so it's fine. Han was forced to use his version 2 cloak, while I had to use my Lava Chakra Mode." Roshi said, the lava cloaking him slowly fading away.

On the other hand, Han's version 2 cloak disappeared, with his true appearance finally being revealed. Han had light brown eyes and his red-scaled armour extended all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. On top his red armour was a black gi, which his right hand was currently tucked inside comfortably. Most notably though, he had a furnace on his back, which released a bit of steam for some reason.

"I wonder why S-class ninjas were after us..." Han wondered out loud.

"They're part of a group called the Akatsuki." Naruto blurted out. "They bring S-class ninja and wanna take over the world or some sh*t like that."

Roshi nodded, putting his arms across his chest. "Yes, I've heard rumors of that particular group. They seem to be coming on the rise lately..."

"You two are jinchuriki then, huh? Which ones?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Yonbi." Roshi replied.

"Gobi." Han answered, speaking up for the first time.

"Well, Kurama is mine, while Saiken is Utakata's. Cool, huh? Four jinchuriki in one place. Sweet! I've already met two before Utakata. Man, now I wanna meet them all!" Naruto exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head while grinning.

"Kurama?" Roshi repeated curiously.

"Yeah! Kurama is the Kyuubi's name."

"...I see. Son Goku, then." Roshi suddenly said.

"Huh?"

 _'What does Dragon Ball have to do with this?'_ Naruto asked himself.

"Son Goku is his name." Roshi explained to the whiskered ninja.

"Oh."

 ** _'I see. So unlike us, he hasn't completely bonded with his bijuu. Well, Son Goku is hard-headed, unlike me.'_** Kurama said a bit proudly at the end.

' _Hey, you're pretty hard-headed, too! Actually, you're the yin half of yourself, right? That means you're a beast of darkness. And that means...I befriended darkness! Woah! Am I awesome or what!?'_ Naruto asked him pridefully.

 _ **'Shut up! Don't get too ahead of yourself, brat.'**_ Kurama replied harshly.

 _'I befriended darkness, I befriended darkness~'_ Naruto sang obnoxiously, making Kurama growl.

"Um...you okay, Naruto? What's up with your weird smile." Utakata asked, speaking up for the group. Naruto shook his head, snapping himself out of the conversation.

"Kurama is just being weird like usual. Like seriously, he always butts in the wrong time." Naruto said to them.

' _The strongest bijuu is being reduced to a child's friend...'_ Roshi thought unbelievably.

"Oh, yeah, what's your name, by the way?" Naruto asked them.

"I am Roshi, and this is Han." Roshi introduced, referring to the tall armoured man. "The two of us met when Han came to my small village."

"Small village? Oh, right. Rumours say you left Iwa, right? So that means you live in a different village." Utakata recalled.

Roshi nodded. "Yes. I wanted to finally be in peace with the Yonbi, though-"

"It hasn't gone well, huh?" Naruto finished.

"Yes. Han came there to ask me, someone who has had a bijuu for forty years, that same question; can I really be in-peace with my bijuu?"

Naruto nodded. "I see, I see...hey, why don't we talk to them."

"Huh?"

 _'Kurama, you said jinchuriki and their bijuu can talk in some space-time dimension, right? Let's meet up.'_ Naruto said.

 _ **'Only if everyone agrees.'**_ Kurama shot back

 _'They will.'_ Naruto said with confidence.

 ** _'Hmph. If you say so. I'll try it.'_**

...

* * *

"Huh? Where are we?" Utakata asked himself, looking around. However, all he saw was nothing. Literally nothing. Just a white space.

 **"We are in a place where no one except jinchuriki and bijuu can enter."** A familiar, polite voice answered for him.

"Saiken?" Utakata called out, before turning to his left and seeing a giant, slimy slug next to him.

 **"Your friend Naruto brought us here."** Saiken added. Utakata looked to his far right, and saw, what he believed to be, Son Goku. The bijuu was a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. He had eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown. But its four red tails was what was most notible to Utakata.

 **"I can't believe you brought us here, Kurama. I mean seriously, you take orders from a child now?"** Son Goku asked tauntingly. However, the fox wasn't listening to him at all, and was instead talking to his host.

"Oh! So this is the place, huh, Kurama?" Naruto asked, looking around the blank place. He was currently sitting on top of Kurama's head. He looked like a small, yellow bug compared to Kurama.

 **"Pretty good, if I do say so myself."** Kurama said proudly.

"Yeah, it is pretty good." Naruto agreed.

 **"I knew you would agree."**

"Hey, couldn't you add like more features? Imagine a dimension with ramen! Or maybe sweets!" Naruto said, dreaming of a dimension full of those two things.

 **"Or maybe human flesh."** Kurama suggested.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Naruto shrugged, before the two of them started laughing uncontrollably.

 **"Kurama...Kurama...hey, Kurama!"** Son Goku called out, to no avail. The monkey sighed, and turned to Kokuo, a white horse with 5 distinct tails. Resting on top of the creature was Han, who was silently listening and watching. **"Man, Kurama sure has changed. Remember when he used to be so cocky. He really hated humans, too. And now look at him. Talking to a child."**

 **"I think that is for the best."** Kokuo replied simply.

 **"Agreed. I believe it is best for all of us to be friends with our jinchurki."** Saiken added.

Son Goku just looked away. **"Hmph. That may the case for you soft-heads, but I won't stoop so low as to befriend a human. Even if I tried, my host is hard-headed."**

"I'm right here." Roshi said, sitting cross-legged next to Son Goku.

 **"What the hell is** **even the point of this?"** Son Goku asked impatiently.

"Well, you seem kinda angry and hateful, so we wanna fix that." Naruto replied honestly.

 **"There's nothing to fix because there's nothing wrong! So just beat it, little boy!"** Son Goku responded angrily.

"The monkey over there is pretty impatient." Naruto told Kurama quietly, who just snickered.

 **"Right?"**

 **"I heard that, boy! And just so you know, humans came from monkeys, so you better respect them!"** Son Goku exclaimed.

"Well, humans are just better than monkeys, let's be honest here." Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head with a toothy grin.

 **"Humans better than monkeys? Yeah, right! They're just creatures that are completely full of themselves! Sort of like you, brat!"** Son Goku said, laughing wildly

"It's a fact that humans are better, come on." Naruto argued, getting a bit annoyed, especially by his last statement. _'Observe.'_

 **Name: Son Goku**

 **Class: Bijuu**

 **HP: 900,000**

 **CP: 9,000,000**

 **Level: 109**

 **STR: 600**

 **STM: 300**

 **DEX: 150**

 **INT: 60**

 **WIS: 60**

 **LUK: 100**

 **Son Goku or simply the Yonbi, is one of the nine bijuu. It was last sealed within Roshi of Iwagakure. He is distrusts humanity, due to being betrayed by a group of humans who used to worship him.**

 _'He was betrayed, how awful.'_ Naruto thought sadly, before snapping back to the conversation.

 **"No, it's not!"** Son Goku replied angrily, still continuing on with their argument.

"I'm being honest here, man. And you should be, too." Naruto said to him casually.

 **"Honest!?** **"** Son Goku repeated angrily.

Naruto just shrugged. "Hey, honesty is the best policy."

 **"Policy? Like any of you humans actually follow your so-called policies. You're all just evil. Can't be trusted at all. I-"**

"Hey, just shut your damn mouth already." Naruto snapped with an emotionless tone.

 **"...!"** Son Goku blinked, and narrowed his eyes dangerously at him.

 _'Huh? This atmosphere...it feels dark.'_ Utakata commented. He glanced at Han and Roshi, who were both narrowing their eyes at Naruto.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand. Humans are all evil." Naruto laughed almost evilly. "What an immature way of thinking. Something only a child would say."

 **"Who do you think you're talking to-"**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or did you already forget? Is that monkey brain of yours really that dead? Or are you actually just that stupid?"

 **"You-"**

"I can already guess your past." Naruto claimed. "You were betrayed by a group of humans. Most likely part of a village. They thought you were a threat, right? You obviously killed them, since they tried doing the same to you. Skip a couple hundred years, and Hashirama captured you and sold you to Iwa. Am I right?" Naruto asked the bijuu.

 **"..."**

Naruto sighed. "You know, I hate being a dick. But when people with immense power say something immature like saying all humans are evil due to just one thing, it really grinds my gears. Power doesn't necessarily make you know and understand everything. Humans naturally fear things they don't understand. Everyone and everything does. It's instinct."

 _'Naruto is really going at it.'_ Utakata thought, listening to the conversation with his eyes closed. _'Still, it seems...out of character for him.'_

"Look here, I don't blame you for hating humans. I don't." Naruto said, making Son Goku blink. "I know how it feels to be isolated and feared. I really do. But when someone is desperately trying to be friends with you, don't reject it. Like seriously, what have you got to lose?" Naruto asked him, before glancing at Roshi. "Mister Roshi here left his freakin' village just to be in-peace with you. He's been trying to do that for years now. He's actually trying, unlike you. So accept his hand. Ask yourself again; what have you got to lose? Humans are not all born evil. No one is. And I don't think you're evil, either, Son Goku. You can be trusted, I know that. So just let others trust you, man. For once."

 **"Shut up."** Son Goku simply replied, before suddenly disappearing along with Roshi.

...

"He...he left." Naruto said, sweat-dropping. "I know I was hammering him hard, but I didn't want him to leave. Hey, was I really that harsh?" Naruto asked the others.

 **"Yes."** Saiken, Kokuo and Han all replied.

"Yep!" Utakata agreed.

 **"You literally insulted him, tore his so-called tragic backstory apart, and then told him to do as you say. So yeah, you were absolutely savage there."** Kurama said, nodding to himself. **"Just like I taught you, eh, Naruto?"**

"Shut up. You didn't teach jack squat!" Naruto responded angrily, with Kurama simply laughing.

 **"You are interesting, Naruto Uzumaki."** Kokuo said to him. Naruto just grinned.

"How so, Kokuo? I don't think I'm that cool, or am I?"

 **"You are the first to call us by our names. I guess he was right about the boy with blue-eyes."** Kokuo said fondly, looking up into the blank sky.

"Oh, yeah. Blue-eyes is what the Sage dude mentioned in his prophecy, right?"

 _'Sage dude?'_ Utakata repeated while raising an eye. _'Does he mean the legendary founder of ninjutsu, the Sage of the Six Paths?'_

"I say it's a bunch of bullshit." Naruto said, putting his arms across his chest and nodding to himself. "I once went to this fortune teller, and she told me I was a demon that was going to die soon. Next week, I was attacked by some ninja, but I escaped. See, total BS."

 _'I'm pretty sure someone just hired a hit on you.'_ Utakata commented, sweat-dropping.

"Agreed." Han suddenly said, nodding at him. "They are completely false. No one can predict nature."

Naruto grinned. "See! He knows what I'm talking about."

 **"Well, since Son isn't here anymore, I guess we should go back to real world."** Saiken said.

"Yeah. Let's go, Kurama." Naruto said to the fox.

 **"Right, right..."** Kurama replied, knowing what to do.

...

* * *

"We're all back!" Naruto exclaimed to the group.

"It seems only a second has passed." Utakata noted, looking around.

"Yes. I would assume we were in a seperate space-time dimension." Han said, putting his right hand back inside his gi-shirt.

"Well, it was nice chatting, but I think it's time to go back. How about it, Han?" Roshi asked the tall, silent ninja, who nodded.

"Hey, wait a second. You two know what Kakuzu was talking about? When he said about the drink thing?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"No, I don't actually." Utakata admitted, with Han nodding, meaning he didn't know either.

Naruto went into a thinking pose. "Hm. He looked pretty confident that it would boost his power to a point where he could beat us all. That actually sounds pretty interesting."

"I think I know what it is." Roshi spoke up, turning all heads to him. "I think he was referring to the Hero's water."

"Hero's Water?" Naruto repeated in confusion. "So is it like only hero's can drink or...?"

Roshi shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I've only heard rumors about it, so my information may not be correct. However, it is known to be a legendary drink used by Takigakure in the Great Ninja Wars. Apparently, that was why they were able to survive for however long they did in the wars." Roshi explained.

"Got it. So we gotta go to Takigakure, right? Let's go, Utakata. We have no time to lose." Naruto said, turning around. He looked over his shoulder, and looked at the two Iwa ninjas. "Hey, you two are welcome to join. The Akatsuki are dangerous, so it would be awesome to get you guys to help. Jinchurki should stick together, right?"

Roshi shook his head. "I am still trying to be in peace with the Yonbi. And I think...he's starting to open up. I mean, he said to call me by his full name since Yonbi is too formal. Of course, he explained that it was only because the name Yonbi was stupid, but it's progress nonetheless."

Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Cool! Keep it up."

"Well, thank you. And I would like to tha-"

Naruto cut Roshi off, though. "It's good. We're jinchuriki. We should helping each other."

"By the way, Naruto Uzumaki, Takigakure is hidden. Almost no one knows where it is. However, since Kakuzu was a former ninja of Taki, he probably knows how to get in. You probably don't know anything about the village, so how will you get in?" Han asked, saying a lot more than he usually would.

Naruto frowned a bit, before giving him a thumbs up. "We'll figure something out. We have no time to lose anyway. So see ya two! If you need any help in anything, I'll be there!" Naruto said, before jumping away over a rocky hill.

Utakata stayed still, and turned to them.

"Hey, you two...is... _he_ after Naruto?" Utakata asked them seriously.

Roshi nodded seriously. "Yes. Jiroichiro is after him. My old comrade will stop at nothing to get revenge against the last remaining Uzumaki."

Utakat sighed. "I see..."

"Be careful." Han advised. "Try keeping the boy as far away as you can from him. He is innocent and pure. He doesn't deserve what Jiroichiro is going to do to him."

Hiding behind a large boulde a couple metres away from the jinchurki was a Shadow Clone of Naruto, who was listening in on their conversation. _'Jiroichiro...I know that name, I think.'_ He thought, before popping away and giving the new knowledge to the original Naruto, who was currently walking across a brown rocky/bumpy area. And as the original was walking on the annoying rocks, a good ol' blue screen popped up.

 **Because you helped Roshi against the Akatsuki and Son Goku, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

 **Because you helped Han against the Akatsuki your relationship with him is now Neutral.**

 **Because you helped Son Goku with accepting humanity, your relationship with him is now Neutral.**

 _'Nice.'_ Naruto thought, before he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar set of footsteps

"Oh, Utakata, you're finally here." Naruto said, slowing down so Utakata could catch up. "What happened?"

"Ah, nothing. Just some...advice." Utakata replied a bit hesitantly.

"Oh, cool."

 _'He's not telling about this Jiroichiro character. Just who is he? And why do I get the feeling he's someone bad?'_

* * *

"Man, this is such a drag." Shikamaru said, lightly panting from all the running he had to do. Right now, the four-man squad was in a desert close to Suna. It was hot for the two young ninjas, though the jounins didn't notice it.

"Well, Chunins need to get used to this kind of stuff." Asuma told him while smiling. Shikamaru just sighed.

"It's still troublesome, though." Shikamaru said again.

"..." Sasuke stayed silent, simply listening to their conversation.

"You seem quite." Kakashi noted. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just that we probably won't find Naruto." Sasuke replied.

Asuma raised an eye. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Naruto is the adventure-type. He loves exploring. He told me himself. One of the reasons he became a ninja was because he wanted to see the world and meet new people. Honestly, I always thought that he wanted to do that than become Hokage, even back in the academy days." Sasuke explained to him, with Shikamaru nodding.

"Agreed. I felt that, too. Exploring and fighting...he always found that fun. It was like a sport to him." Shikamaru added.

"I see. So you think Naruto wouldn't stay in one spot. He would be long gone from Suna by now, right?" Kakashi said, reading their train of thought. "Well, we still have to-" Kakashi suddenly froze, and put his finger on his lips, basically telling them to be quiet.

What they all heard was simply..the sound of a carriage moving. They didn't where it was, but it was definitely there.

' _Huh? A carriage? Well, it shouldn't be a surpise since businesses go to Suna, but...wasn't Suna recently attacked? And more than that...why do I feel so uneasy?'_ Kakashi asked himself, though not getting any answers to his questions.

A couple seconds later, the carriage appeared over a small hill of sand. Two camels were moving the carriage, while there was one man actually controlling them. The actual carriage was covered in a white cloth, meaning there was someone inside in all likelihood

"Let's go, sensei. It's just a carriage. The person inside is probably a business man or something." Sasuke said, turning around.

Kakashi sighed. "I suppose you're ri-"

"I am certainly not a business man, Uchiha." A booming voice suddenly said. Sasuke turned back around, and realized the origin of the voice came from inside the carriage, which had just suddenly stopped.

"So you know me. Great." Sasuke said sarcastically. The man inside the carriage laughed quite loudly, his scarred hand suddenly slipping out of the carriage's side and through the white cloth.

 _'He knew who Sasuke was without even seeing him.'_ Kakashi noted.

"Yes, yes, of course I do." The man's other hand came out of the carriage, and he slowly stepped out.

"I don't know if you've heard of me, but my name is Jiroichiro."

...

 _'N-no! Of all times...we have to meet him here!'_ Kakashi exclaimed in his mind while sweating bullets.

The man named Jiroichiro was known to be old, but he looked a lot younger than his actual age, having only a few wrinkles on his light-toned face. He wore a white kimono, a black haori (loose, knee-length coat) on top of it, and had a black leather scabbard on his waist with his sword in it. Most noticeably though, Jiroichiro had a large scar across his nose. And less noticeably, he had small scars all over his hands, signifying he had gone through a lot.

"I-I see, sir. Well, please forgive Sasuke for his disrespectful behaviour. He is still young." Kakashi said, bowing to him.

"It is quite alright, Kakashi Hatake. I am not going to start a war over this." Jiroichiro said jokingly.

"R-right."

Jiroichiro suddenly lit up. "Oh, I see you are after the Uzumaki. You and the Uchiha were on his team, afterall."

"Y-yes, sir." Kakashi replied nervously.

Jiroichiro smiled. "That's good. I always like ninja being loyal. Most just abandon each other. However, this time, I will have to say..." Jiroichiro expression turned dark. "Don't. The Uzumaki will die. Do not get in my way. Or I _will_ kill right here and now. I will not allow for any distractions." Jiroichiro said threatingly, grasping his sword's hilt and releasing a blast of killing intent.

' _W-what...what is this...? T-this killing intent...it's...it's too much!'_ Shikamaru thought desperately. He slowly looked over at Sasuke, who was also shaking. The jounins didn't have the same visible reaction that they did, but they could definitely see the fear in their eyes.

"Y-yes, sir. Of course." Kakashi replied, turning to the opposite direction of Suna.

 _'I want to leave, but...this killing intent is killing me...I think I'm gonna lose consciousness...'_ Shikamaru thought, trying hard not to close his eyes.

"You...you think...we'll abandon Naruto...!?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth, activating his Sharingan afterwards. Kakashi and Asuma looked at him, silently telling him to not do anything stupid. The three and two tomoe in his right and left Sharingan eyes respectively, glared at Jiroichiro, who simply sighed.

"You're young. You don't realize the true evil in this world. The Uzumaki's must be cleansed, or else this world will never know peace. And if you plan to get in my way..." Sasuke suddenly felt a sword against his throat. "I will kill you without hesitation. Naruto Uzumaki _will_ die by my hands. I will make _absolute_ _sure_ of that."

 _'I-I couldn't see him with my Sharingan!'_ Sasuke exclaimed, with the others looking visibly shocked as well.

"Jiroichiro, sir. I apologize for his behaviour. Please forgive him." Kakashi pleaded. Jiroichiro glanced at him, and removed the sword from Sasuke's throat, which now had a light cut across it.

"I usually don't kill children, you know that? But the only exception is _him_." It seemed that Naruto's name was like poison to him. "By the way, after I kill Naruto, you are next, Kakashi Hatake. Your relation to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki makes you almost as tainted as that _boy_. You're lucky I have all my eyes on him instead of you, or else you would already be dead." Jiroichiro told him threatingly. Kakashi bowed again.

"Yes, sir. I will...keep that in mind."

Jiroichiro's dark expression immediately changed to a bright smile. "Well, be off! We will meet again soon, I guarantee that."

* * *

 **16 Hours Later**

"Okay...so this is the general location of Takigakure?" Naruto asked, looking at the large waterfall in front of him.

"That's what Roshi and the locals told me. Apparently, Takigakure has never once been invaded. An impressive feat, I must say." Utakata admitted.

"Alright, so if no one else has invaded the village, even back in the Great Ninja Wars, then how the hell will we get in?" Naruto asked.

Utakat shrugged. "Hey, you said you would come up with something, right?"

Naruto went into a thinking pose. "Hm...nothing is coming to mind...I don't see or sense anyone." ' _Even with Kurama's sensing negative emotions thing.'_ Naruto added in head.

"They probably have a barrier that negates the sensing of chakra." Utakata noted.

"Seriou-"

"Hello!" A feminine voice suddenly shouted seemingly happily.

The two jinchuriki turned around to see a slim, tan-skinned girl with short, light green hair. She also had an orange clip in her hair, with her eyes being the same color as it (the color being orange).

Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a white skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm, and she even carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

"Hey, there! My name's Naruto, and this is my partner, Utakata. How's it going?" Naruto introduced happily, with Utakata giving a silent nod.

The girl giggled, before also introducing herself. "I'm Fuu! The most luckiest kunoichi in Takigakure!"

"You're from Taki, huh? Cool." Naruto said.

"Heh! It's the greatest village in the world!" Fuu claimed proudly.

"Does that mean you know how to get in?" Naruto asked, which she nodded to.

"Yep! But I'm not telling you! I'm a loyal kunoichi!" Fuu claimed proudly. Utakata narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your village is in danger. Two Akatsuki members have, or are going to, infiltrate your village. We ask that we go in."

"Yeah. What he said." Naruto chimed in.

Fuu sighed, before going into a battle stance. "I'm not gonna fall for that!"

' _Observe.'_ Naruto activated in his head.

 **Name: Fuu**

 **Class: Takigakure Jinchuriki**

 **Level: Lv34**

 **HP: 600,000**

 **CP: 200,000**

 **STR: 25**

 **STM: 200**

 **DEX: 55**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 30**

 **LUK: 150**

 **Elemental Affinity: Earth**

 **Fuu is** **a kunoichi from Takigakure and the jinchuriki of Chomei. Growing up in Takigakure as the village's jinchūriki, the village leader Shibuki took great care in keeping Fuu protected. He also taught Fuu the importance of friendship and loyalty. Fuu is rather cheerful with a happy-go-lucky and somewhat carefree attitude. Fuu is also very friendly and eager to make friends. She constantly wants to play games with others; part of this desire steams from listening to Shibuki's teachings and wanting to help promote peace. In her love of having fun, Fuu is also shown to be fearless, recklessly jumping into danger and only seeing it as exciting.**

 _'God, that's a lot of information. I only read like half of it. Well, at least I know she's a jinchuriki and only level 34. That means Utakata and I individually could defeat her, though to be honest, I don't wanna. It would be a waste of time.'_ Naruto thought, before zoning back to reality.

"Look here, we're not here to fight." Naruto claimed, putting his hands in the air while slowly walking towards her. "We're jinchuriki, too, and we just wanna help you out. These Akatsuki dudes are going to try to capture you, like they tried with us." Naruto explained, making Fuu's eyes widen.

"A-are you serious?" Fuu asked, before suddenly zoning out, with her dilated pupils indicating it. "Huh...no way. You two really are jinchuriki. Kurama's and Saiken's, right?"

Naruto grinned, and put his hands behind his head. "Yep! I guess Chomei told you, huh?"

"Heh! Thanks! I like to think I'm a lucky girl with Chomei around." Fuu replied with an equally big grin.

"Alright, so now that we know we're all on the same side, let's go." Utakata said, turning to the waterfall as that's where he assumed the village was.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fuu shouted, flailing her arms around. "I can't just tell you where the village is! If I do, then the villagers would probably hate me even more, and Shibuki would be super pissed! Plus-"

"Look here." Naruto cut in. "Would you rather have your village destroyed by two immortal Akatsuki dudes who are then going to capture you, or let us in so we can stand a slight chance against these guys?"

"Okay, when you put it that way, then-"

"Then what the hell, man!? Let's go!" Naruto shouted, making Fuu slightly cringe.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you where you the village is, just no more shouting, please?" Fuu asked while walking towards the waterfall. "When you go through the waterfall, there's an underground cave system, and with my amazing sense of direction, we should be able to get to home sweet home.." Fuu explained to them as she went through the waterfall. The two of them slightly hesitated, but nonetheless followed her.

"By the way, there'll be a lot of swimming, so be careful of sharks!" Fuu added jokingly, making Utakata sigh. He hated getting his kimono wet.

"Oh, by the way, did you see those two Akatsuki dudes? They usually wear a black cloak with a red cloud pattern." Naruto said, to which Fuu shook her head.

"Nope! I was out of the village for like the whole day, training. So I have no idea honestly." Fuu admitted.

' _Damn. Then they could already be there!'_ Naruto and Utakata exclaimed in their minds.

* * *

"So you all came back because of a threat by Jiroichiro?" Tsunade asked the four-man squad, to which they all nodded to. "Good call." Tsunade said, nodding. "I thought he retired decades ago, but it looks like the old man is still going."

"Yeah, and it looks like Naruto's situation has gone from bad to worse. Seriously, why did Jiroichiro have to come after Naruto now of all times?" Asuma asked, sighing.

"Naruto was always safe in Konoha, so Jiroichiro couldn't just storm in. However, a couple years back, I heard from my spies that Jiroichiro did indeed want to invade Konoha with Iwa forces behind him, but Onoki shot it down, saying it was too risky and that there wasn't a good enough reason for it." Jiraiya explained, leaning on the Hokage Office wall with his arms crossed.

"And since Naruto left Konoha, this is definitely the best opportunity to kill him." Kakashi continued on for the sage.

Jiraiya nodded. "Exactly. He even classified him as a S-class ninja, with a bounty of 100,000,000 Ryo! What a nutcase, I swear!" Jiraiya said jokingly at the end.

"Can...Naruto even take someone like that on in a fight?" Shikamaru asked, his voice sounding incredibly concerned.

"Let me put it this way, young Shikamaru." Jiraiya said, standing straight. "Jiroichiro, at his prime, would probably defeat me at my current state. The result may change if I were to perfect my Sage Mode, but the point is that he's incredibly powerful."

"Not to add insult to injury, but there was one other reason why we were known as the Sannin. It wasn't just because we faced Hanzo of the Salamander - no, that alone wouldn't be enough to make us world famous." Tsunade admitted at the end. "It was also because we survived a fight against Jiroichiro, SS-class ninja and teammate of Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage. He participated in the First Great Ninja War when he was a little boy, and can use Particle Style even more proficiently than Onoki. If he wanted to, he could've been the Third Tsuchikage. He just chose not to because of revenge." Tsunade explained to the young ninjas.

"Revenge, huh?" Sasuke repeated bitterly. "What happened? Why is he so aggressive towards Naruto?" He asked Tsunade, who sighed at first.

"...in the First Great Ninja War, when Jiroichiro was a young boy, a group of Uzumaki killed his entire family; his mother, father, baby brother...all of them." Tsunade explained to Sasuke, whose eyes widened.

 _'Naruto's clan...did that?_ ' Sasuke asked himself.

"In the Second Great Ninja war, his wife was killed in battle by Mito Uzumaki, Tsunade's grandmother. And the thing was...Jiroichiro's wife was pregnant with their child." Jiraiya further explained, making Sasuke's eyes widen even more.

"But why would they send her off in battle? Wouldn't it of been better to have her stay? Also, why even have a baby in the middle of war?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Times were tough for Iwa at the time, and they had to send as many ninjas as possible, even if they were injured or sick. Not to mention the fact that it was pretty early on in the war, so they couldn't afford to lose any ground. And since she was killed so early on, I guess they didn't anticipate a war would happen when their child was going to be conceived." Kakashi answered diligently.

"The death of those two must've sent Jiroichiro into insanity, because that's when he made a plan to wipe out all the Uzumaki, which was given a go from the Tsuchikage. Afterall, the Uzumaki were getting a bit too powerful for their tastes. And so, with the assistance of Kumo, they destroyed the country of Whirlpool." Tsunade explained, with her eyes closed at the end. Afterall, Mito was her grandmother, and she always told fond stories about the village.

' _No way...Naruto's clan was annihilated...just like mine's._ ' Sasuke thought, realizing he and Naruto were a lot more alike than he thought.

"But that wasn't the last of Jiroichiro's suffering." Jiraiya said a bit sadly. "In the Third Great Ninja War, Minato Namikaze, my student, killed his one and only student."

"It's sad, really." Asuma suddenly added. "When people try to protect those close to them, they end up hurting others who are also trying to protect their own."

"That's just how the ninja world is." Jiraiya said, closing his eyes. The others stood silent, not knowing what to say next.

...

"By the way, what does SS-class even mean?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Never paid attention in class, eh?" Jiraiya commented, chuckling.

"Very few ninjas are given the rank of SS." Kakashi added. "The only ones so far are Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Madara Uchiha, Jiroichiro Hasegame, and Ay, the Third Raikage. These ninjas were on a league of their own, apart from even S-class, and very few could even damage them."

Shikamaru looked down, and asked himself. "Man, just what is Naruto going to do against this guy...?"

"He may stand a chance." Sasuke suddenly said, gaining all attention to him.

"Look here, Sasuke." Jiraiya began. "Naruto can't-"

"I saw Jiroichiro and he obviously outclassed me." Sasuke cut in. "It was a large gap, probably as large as the gap between Itachi and I. However...his movements and how he had his sword up against my throat...he looked as if he's still trying to learn how to fight again. In fact, he held his sword the wrong way." Sasuke explained, making everyone blink in surprise.

"Right, right..." Jiraiya said, stroking his chin. "Jiroichiro hasn't been in combat since the Third Great Ninja War. It's been decades since then basically. He has been acting as military chief of Iwagakure, but that's really it. Meaning..."

"Naruto stands a slight chance, if Jiroichiro lets his guard down." Kakashi finished for him. "But that chance is small, though."

"We'll just have to see." Tsunade said, sighing.

...

Jiraiya suddenly started laughing. "Pffft...hehehe...hahahah!"

Tsunade raised an eye. "What's up with you?"

Jiraiya held his chest in laughter. "The geezer held his sword the wrong way...he was using the dull part of the sword! Like seriously, how bad could you get? SS-class ninja, my ass!"

Everyone in the room just looked at Jiraiya.

* * *

"So this is Takigakure, huh? What a nice place..." Naruto said, looking around the village, and noting that the village (filled with wooden houses, shops, etc.) was centred around one enormous tree. The group of three were currently near a docking station, which was a solid kilometer away from the actual village.

"I'm not sure if it was worth all that swimming, though." Utakata commented, trying to dry his blue yukata.

"Come on, we gotta go! You two were the ones who said some evil guys were gonna come!" Fuu exclaimed, prepared to run off.

"They're already here." Utakata answered calmly, making Fuu blink.

"How do you figure?"

"I can sense a lot of killing intent near the central tree. Meaning, Kakuzu and Hidan are probably asking where the Hero's Water thing is." Naruto explained to her.

"Wait, that means-"

"Yes." Utakata nodded. "They're likely using the villagers as hostages, though I don't really know why...shouldn't Kakuzu already know...?" Utakata trailed off, with Fuu quickly answering his question.

"The head of the village is the only one who knows where the Hero's Water is." Fuu said. "That means only Shibuki knows, and he's probably hiding like a coward. Man, that guy..."

"Kakuzu probably sensed we're here. So one of us should look for him while the rest confront Kakuzu and Hidan. I'm pretty sure they're not gonna wait forever, so we should at least stop them from hurting anyone of the villagers." Naruto planned, with Fuu and Utakata nodding.

"Right! I'll get that coward!" Fuu claimed, before she suddenly grew yellow wings on her back. "I should be able to find him pretty soon." She said, flapping her wings to hover in the air.

"Woah! Is that a special perk of being Chomei's jinchuriki?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Yep!"

' _Hey, Kurama, how come we don't have something like that? Gaara has his sand, Utakata has his bubbles, and even that Roshi guy had lava style or whatever.'_

' ** _Hey, you have the most powerful of the bijuu on your side, so just zip it! Plus, that chakra mode of yours is a Kurama-exclusive, so you better appreciate it, brat!'_** Kurama snapped back.

' _Okay, okay. I guess that's cool.'_

' _ **I guess!? You mean it is cool!**_ ' Kurama replied angrily.

"Alright, I'm counting on you two! You better not let those villagers get hurt, 'cuz I still need them to respect me!" Fuu shouted, before flying high towards the tree's top.

...

"Well, I guess it's just you and me again, Utakata." Naruto said, glancing at him.

"Indeed it is. Let's get going."

* * *

 _ **In the Centre of Takigakure**_

"P-please...let us go...only Lord Shibuki knows where the Hero's Water is..." One of the villagers pleaded, which Hidan quickly brushed off.

"Who cares if you don't know? I still need to make some sacrifices for Lord Jashin since I couldn't last time!" Hidan then looked at Kakuzu for permission, who just closed his eyes.

"Hmph. Shibuki isn't going to come, so I guess you can kill one or two of them. It's probably going to lure that coward anyway." Kakuzu said, making Hidan grin creepily while making the villager pale. Most of the other villagers, who were all organized in a rectangular shape, also visibly stiffened and some began crying in fear.

"Alright!" Hidan got his scythe ready, and was about to cut the villager's throat. That was, before Naruto came in and smashed him into the ground with a Rasengan.

"You ain't doing nothing to these people!" Naruto claimed, before drilling another Rasengan into Hidan's back. "Rasengan Barrage!"

All the other captured villagers tried running away, but Kakuzu stood in their way.

"You're not going-" Kakuzu cut himself off as he blocked a punch from a Shadow Clone of Naruto's. "You really came by yourself, brat? Against two S-class ninjas?"

The Naruto clone grinned, before delivering a series of punches, which Kakuzu easily caught.

"How arrogant." Kakuzu said, finally countering with a punch of his own, effectively dispersing the clone. "Did you really think you would a chance against me?"

"Yep." The real Naruto answered, who was in front of Hidan's body. "Well, to be honest, you're the only real challenge here. You're partner here is just fodder."

"Are you sure about that? Those punches of yours told me otherwise." Kakuzu replied, putting his arms across his chest and making Naruto confused.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I ain't f*ckin' done just yet!" Hidan shouted, uppercutting Naruto and sending him up into the air.

 _'Damn! His punch really packed a punch! Literally!'_ Naruto thought, regaining his balance mid-air and landing safely on the ground. ' _Observe_.' He activated, looking directly at Hidan.

 **Name: Hidan**

 **Class: Akatsuki**

 **HP: ∞**

 **CP: 250,000**

 **Level: Lv102**

 **STR: 300**

 **STM: ?**

 **DEX: 250**

 **INT: 70**

 **WIS: 70**

 **LUK: 200**

 **Special Ability: Immortality, Rituals/Curses**

 **Hidan is an S-rank missing ninja who defected from Yugakure and later joined the Akatsuki There, he was partnered with Kakuzu, despite the two's somewhat mutual dislike of each other.** **They are referred to as the Zombie Combo due to the fact that, in a sense, they both cannot die.**

 _'Alright, so he's immortal and does rituals. Great.'_ Naruto thought sarcastically.

"I doubt you'll be able to take on Hidan, yet alone me. So just give yourself up. I'll be sure to use your bounty money and your Bijuu well." Kakuzu said, before suddenly remembering something.

' _Don't kill Naruto Uzumaki.'_

"On second thought, don't kill him, Hidan." Kakuzu told his partner, who shouted in confusion.

"Huh? Why not!?"

"Remember that man? What he said. Don't kill Naruto Uzumaki." Kakuzu reminded him.

"Tch! Who gives a f*ck! I do whatever I want, and I want to murder this stupid brat right now!" Hidan snapped back, readying his scythe and pointing it at Naruto.

 _'Open inventory.'_ Naruto activated in his mind, with a blue screen popping up in front of him.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said, getting his good ol' Rebellion Sword out.

"Huh? Where the hell did you get that? Are you some sort of magician or something!?" Hidan demanded.

"Yep. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Magician." Naruto answered jokingly, which Hidan didn't pick up on.

"For Jashin's sake! Why did we have to go up against some trickster!?"

' _Interesting. Is this why that man was interested in Naruto?_ ' Kakuzu wondered, examining the sword from afar, before realizing something. ' _Wait, that's the Rebellion Sword! But I thought-'_

Hidan charged at Naruto before Kakuzu could finish his thoughts, and tried slicing the blond in half. However, Naruto hopped over him, quickly turned around, and tried stabbing Hidan through the stomach.

Hidan had quick reflexes though, and he turned around fast enough to catch Naruto's sword between two of his scythe's blades.

' _This guy's reflexes are insane! It's as if...he has better Animal Instincts than me!'_ Naruto exclaimed, while struggling to pull his sword out.

"Hehehe! I've got you now!" Hidan said, using his other hand to punch Naruto square in the face. And since Naruto still had his grip on his stuck sword, he jerked back hard.

Hidan grinned, and kept punching Naruto in face. However, after the tenth hit, Naruto suddenly started changing, with his skin notably turning grey.

 _'Curse Mark: Second Stage!'_ Naruto activated, his nails turning black with his iris' and sclera turning bright yellow and black respectively.

"What the hell!? Are you also a follower of Lord Jashin?" Hidan asked, before getting kicked in the stomach.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto said, finally getting his sword out from Hidan's scythe, and delivering another kick to Hidan's stomach, forcing him to double-over.

Naruto then used his sword to stab Hidan through the stomach, before lifting the immortal off the ground and throwing him in front of Kakuzu.

"Hidan. Get yourself together." Kakuzu said, looking down on him with his arms still crossed, annoyed.

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me that! I was just caught off guard, that's it!" Hidan shouted back, angrily standing back up.

' _Damn it, my attacks didn't even faze him._ ' Naruto thought, before glancing at the side for a moment.

"Oi, Utakata! Are all the villagers evacuated?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Yep. They've all escaped into the cavesystem." Utakata replied, suddenly arriving inside a large floating bubble. "Good job keeping them distracted." He complimented.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks."

"I see." Kakuzu suddenly said. "You sent that clone of yours in the beginning to distance me from the villagers. A basic tactic. One which I overlooked. I usually have to deal with complex strategies, so I guess I just wasn't prepared. That won't happen again." Kakuzu claimed, putting his arms to his sides, and turning serious.

"Now it's a two on two. Makes it much more fair now." Naruto said, readying his sword.

"We'll see about that." Kakuzu replied, throwing his Akatsuki cloak off. "Still, two jinchuriki's in one place again. I guess this is our lucky day."

"Heh! Now this'll be fun!" Hidan said while grinning maliciously.

"This'll be a tough battle, Naruto. Let's give it all we've-" Utakata suddenly got cut off by familiar feminine voice.

"Hey, guys! How're you doing? Having fun?"

...

 _'Fuu! The atmosphere! Do you not see it?'_ Naruto asked silently.

"And I have Shibuki with me, too!" Fuu added, nudging to the male hiding behind her. He had long brown hair, and he seemed to be trembling in fear. More interestingly, he was holding a weirdly shaped bottle in his hands.

"No! Fuu! Not now! Take him back!" Naruto shouted.

Fuu tilted her head. "Huh? But why? We brought the Hero's Water. We need to keep the villagers safe - actually, where are the villagers?" She suddenly asked. Naruto internally face-palmed.

"They're safe! Now g-"

"Too late." Kakuzu said, snatching the Hero's Water right out of Shibuki's hands, before kicking him away. "You have my gratitude. You brought the Hero's Water right to me. I once served this village, but I never actually ever saw this legendary item." Kakuzu admitted, looking at the water within the tiny potion-shaped bottle.

 _'Hm? There doesn't seem to be a lot of it.'_ Kakuzu noted.

"Hey! Give that back!" Fuu shouted, charging at Kakuzu. In a flash, Kakuzu grew a thread-like tentacle and slapped her away near Shibuki. Utakata quickly went to the two Taki ninja.

"The Hero's Water amplifies a ninja's chakra in sacrifice of their life span. However, people like Hidan and I should theoretically be able to drink it as much as we want." Kakuzu explained to them. "Plus, it should sell for an extremely high amount." Kakuzu added, before drinking the legendary water.

 _'No! We gotta stop him!_ ' Naruto thought, charging at Kakuzu with his sword in hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hidan said, forcing Naruto into a clash with his scythe.

"Tch! Outta my way!" Naruto shouted, attempting a low-kick, which Hidan hopped over and followed up with a kick to the chin, sending Naruto high into the air.

As a last ditch effort, Naruto threw a kunai at Kakuzu, which Hidan surprisingly deflected.

"These guys...sometimes they hate each other and sometimes they're the best of buddies." Naruto muttered angrily as he landed on the ground, making Hidan grin sadistically.

"Hehe! Leave some for me, Kakuzu! Drinking that thing would make killing this brat way easier!" Hidan shouted while looking back over his shoulder.

"No..." Kakuzu suddenly muttered. "This isn't the Hero's Water...this is just plain old Takigakure water!"

"Are you serious!?" Hidan shouted, before turning around to glare at Shibuki, who was sitting down and still trying to recover from Kakuzu's light attack.

"Is that true?" Utakata asked Shibuki, who nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah...you really think I b-brought the r-real thing?" Shibuki asked, laughing nervously. "I b-brought that b-bottle to b-bargain. The r-real thing is in m-my left p-pouch." Shibuki said, slowly standing up. "That means we still have a c-chance."

"Are you sure you can fight?" Utakata asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'll be f-fine." Shibuki replied, wincing a bit. "I-I h-have to do this for the k-kids and for the p-pride of T-takigakure!"

"I'm going, too!" Fuu exclaimed, quickly standing up with Shibuki. "And I won't take no for an answer!"

"Fine. We'll need all the help we can get, anyway." Utakata said, turning around to look at the two Akatsuki.

"It doesn't make a difference whether or not there's four of you!" Hidan shouted. "You're either way going to die! And you're first, blondie!"

"Oh, really? Then try it." Naruto said, cracking his neck sideways.

"Hehehehe..." Hidan suddenly licked the edge of his scythe's blade, and for some reason, his skin turned completely black, and white bone-like markings appeared all over his body, similar to a skeleton. It was only now that Naruto noticed that the ground Hidan was standing on had a bloody circle with an also bloody triangle inside.

 _'Huh? Was that my blood he just licked? From when he uppercutted me?_ ' Naruto questioned in his head.

"You and I...will now share the same pleasurable pain! For Lord Jashin!" Hidan screamed into the heavens. He suddenly got a dark black spear in his hand, and stabbed himself in the heart.

Immediately, Naruto let go of his sword and fell down to his knees while clutching his heart.

"Oi, Naruto!" Utakata called out worriedly. "Are you..kay...Na..uto!?"

Naruto couldn't hear anything, though. He was too focused on trying to bear the pain. ' _My HP is going down so rapidly! 200,000...50,000...1,000...'_ Naruto coughed a lot of blood out and fell face-down.

' _ **Oi, Naruto! I'm pumping out as much chakra as I can to help your heart, so don't worry!'**_

' _Thanks...Kurama...but...I know fixing a heart...is beyond even you...'_ Naruto said to him in between his winces of pain.

' _ **No way! I'm not giving up just yet! Not until you survive!**_ ' Kurama claimed, even to Naruto it sounded like loud ringings.

' _I guess...this is...it...'_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes. His skin slowly turned back to his original colour, while his hair turned back to its natural blonde.

...

"Hmph. Hidan, you idiot, you killed him!" Kakuzu exclaimed. "Now we'll have to wait for a decade for the Kyuubi to reform!"

"Shut up! Who cares! That brat was bothering me!" Hidan snapped back.

"Naruto...Naruto..." Utakata called out, shaking his body. However, he soon felt his body going cold...

That was, until his Curse Mark suddenly started wrapping itself around him in red markings.

Utakata's eyes widened. ' _What the...!?'_

* * *

 _"What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Naruto slowly opened his eyes, blinking tiredly. However, all he saw was a blank space. "...huh?"_

 _"I asked, what are you doing?" The echoing voice asked angrily._

 _"Who...are you?" Naruto asked wearily._

 _"I am Naruto Uzumaki." They replied._

 _"...eh?"_

 _Suddenly, a familiar grey-skinned boy materialized in front of him with snow-white hair, though with unfamilar red eyes. "I am you, and you are me. Now tell me, what're you doing? Why are you losing? We made a lot of promises. Are you just going to abandon them?"_

 _"What are you...on about?" Naruto asked, confused._

 _"Hmph. It seems you man understant me. Whatever. My time is limited anyway. I'll give you one more chance to fight. If you fail, then..." The white-haired boy grinned sadistically. "I'll bring hell."_

 _"What? What're you-"_

* * *

Naruto gasped as he woke up. He touched his chest, and realized his heart didn't hurt anymore. He slowly stood up, still clutching his chest in confusion. ' _I'm alive...?'_

"Naruto..." Utakata called out unbelievably.

"...huh? W-where are we?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Inside the Central Tree of Takigakure, which is connected to the underwater cavesystem." Utakata replied.

Naruto looked around; it really was the same cavesystem as before. It had the distinct bright blue puddles of water and weird green rocks.

"They probably won't find us." Utakata added.

"What!? So we ran away!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Utakata sighed, and shook his head. "It was a tactical retreat."

"Isn't that what the villians always say?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it's true. We knew couldn't win at the time, and retreated so we could battle another day."

"So...we basically got our asses handed to us..." Naruto deadpanned.

Utakata sighed again. "Yeah..."

"We have to go back!" Fuu suddenly exclaimed from the side.

"Not yet. We have to wait until Naruto recovers." Utakata replied with patience

"Oh, come on! Get a move on, blondie!" Fuu said to him impatiently.

"Right, right..." Naruto waved off. "Anways, how long have I been knocked out?" Naruto asked, slowly standing up.

"I-it's been t-t-twenty m-minutes a-and thirty t-three s-seconds. I've b-been c-c-counting." Shibuki replied nervously at the back.

"Jeez. I guess getting stabbed in the heart isn't that bad." Naruto played off.

"I don't know about that one." Utakata said. "Your heart was acting really weird; it was sometimes skipping beats and sometimes stopped all together for a couple seconds. However, both the Kyuubi and that mark of yours kept you alive. I doubt that without the both of them trying to heal you, you would have died."

Naruto clutched his heart, sweating a bit. "I felt the same pain as that Hidan guy...he really is immortal."

"I'm surprised you didn't get the message sooner." Fuu commented jokingly.

"This is serious...we all almost died. The only reason why we survived was because of those backup ninjas coming at the time they did." Utakata said.

"Backup ninja...?" Naruto repeated in confusion. ' _They must've arrived after I was knocked out.'_ Naruto thought, before realizing something. "Why didn't they come sooner!?"

Shibuki suddenly coughed. "W-well...this w-week was u-unusually b-busy, so we had to send a-all o-our n-ninjas to m-missions. I g-guess they finally c-came b-back, is a-all."

"So you didn't even have guards protecting the village? Not even one?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Hey, this isn't Shibuki's fault!" Fuu came in angrily. "The village has never been invaded before and nobody even knows where the village is, so of course we had no guards! Not only that, but we're in a time of peace, so-"

"Relax, I was just asking. Plus, Kakuzu probably knew this." Naruto said, making everyone confused.

"Think about it; the exact week when your ninjas are busy is exactly when Kakuzu attacks. I'm pretty sure he was planning on attacking Taki before he even fought Roshi and Han. This week would've been a golden opportunity." Naruto explained to them.

"Makes sense..." Utakata said, thinking about it.

"So are you telling me this is my fault?" Shibuki asked, falling to his knees in despair.

"Alright, let's not fall into despair just yet. We have to come up with a plan." Naruto said to them.

"No, duh!" Fuu said, annoyed. "But what're we gonna do when we're facing off against S-class ninjas?"

"Strategize...?" Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fuu sighed tiredly.

"We only have a couple minutes until those jounins get defeated." Utakata said. "So we'll have to make a quick but effective plan."

* * *

"The jounins here aren't bad at all. They made awesome sacrifices." Hidan said, looking at the squad of jounin ninja he just killed. The Central Tree had splatters of blood on it, making it look as if a small blood-bath had sprinkled it.

"Hmph. I guess it's time to find Shibuki and that Hero's Water." Kakuzu said, walking away from the digusting image of the once proud and tall tree.

"Just don't take the fake one this time." Hidan told him mockingly.

"I don't intent to." Kakuzu said, before suddenly avoiding a kunai from behind. He turned around to see Naruto with a cocky grin.

"Oi, Kakuzu. You'll have to first go through me first." Naruto claimed with his Rebellion Sword in hand.

 _'I've always wanted to say that, even though it does make me seem like a side-character.'_ Naruto thought.

"Huh? How the hell are you still alive?" Hidan asked in confusion. "Are you immortal too, or somethin'!? But that's impossible!"

' _Yes, I'm sure he hit his heart.'_ Kakuzu thought, narrowing his eyes at him. ' _Is this why that man was interested in this boy?'_

"Hello? I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the Magician!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Well, whatever! If one strike isn't enough, then I'll just curse you aga...huh?" Hidan looked around, a bit confused as to the hundreds of very small bubbles around him.

"Sorry, but you won't be doing anything anymore." Utakata said, before snapping his fingers and causing all the bubbles around Hidan to blow up.

 **Boom!**

 _'Now with the ground broken, he won't be able to make his ritual.'_ Utakata thought with a smirk.

"You piece of sh*t!" Hidan shouted, seemingly fine from the explosive attack, though his Akatsuki cloak-top was visibly gone. Hidan angrily charged at Utakata with his scythe in hand.

"Not today!" Naruto went in front of Utakata and forced Hidan's scythe into a clash with his Rebellion Sword.

Much to Naruto's surprise though, he was quickly overpowered, and could barely stand his ground. Naruto soon fell to his knees, though he still kept the clash up.

' _Tch! Curse Mark: Second Stage_!' Naruto activated in his mind. However, nothing happened. He felt any power boost. ' _Curse Mark: Second Stage!'_ Naruto said again, to no avail. ' _Why isn't it working!? I even increased my stats!'_

 **Name: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: Lvl100**

 **HP: 693,000**

 **CP: 692,070**

 **STR: 200**

 **STM: 231**

 **DEX: 256**

 **INT: 170**

 **WIS: 155**

 **LUK: ?**

 **Points: 0**

 **Elemental Affinity: Wind, Water**

 **Ryo:** **2,490,000**

 **EXP: 2,080,000 XP to Level 101**

Hidan smirked at Naruto's struggling face, and smashed his scythe at Naruto. Luckily, the young ninja rolled to the side just in time, and he immediately jumped away from the scythe-wielder when he got the opportunity.

 _'I can't use my Curse Mark. What's going on?'_ Naruto asked himself tiredly. _'And to make things worse, he's finally going all out!'_

"What's wrong? Is this the best you can do?" Hidan asked mockingly. "I'm not gonna hold back, ya f*cker.'

"Oi, Naruto. Fuu and I'll take this Hidan guy on. You go after Kakuzu, and take Shibuki with you as support." Utakata whispered. "Remember the plan, though; just stall him and wait until we're done with this guy." Utakata added.

"Let's go!" Fuu said eagerly.

"A-as village head, I'll do whatever it takes." Shibuki said a bit nervously. He was going up against an S-class ninja, so who wouldn't be nervous?

"Naruto, can you use the Kyuubi's chakra yet?" Utakata asked quietly. He had asked the same question before at the cavesystem, but the answer was no. And right now, they needed that answer to change.

"I'll ask Kurama again."

 _'Can you give me some?'_ Naruto asked Kurama.

 **' _I have a bit of chakra left, but not much.'_ ** Kurama answered. **_'I used almost all of my chakra trying to heal you, remember?'_**

' _Then when I tell you to, give me the rest of it.'_

 _ **'If that happens, then it'll take a couple weeks for me to completely recover my chakra.'** _ Kurama warned him.

' _I'm sorry, but I have to.'_ Naruto said to him apologetically.

' _ **Hmph. Fine. Just do what you have to do.'**_ Kurama said.

"I can't. Sorry." Naruto finally answered, even though it was a lie.

"Alright, fine. I have Saiken, anyways. Let's just do this." Utakata said, slowly getting wrapped around in Saiken's red bubbly chakra.

"You guys better be worth sacrificing, cuz' listening to you talk is boring as hell!" Hidan exclaimed, before charging at Utakata, who was leaping away.

"Come. Let's see how well you can fight." Utakata said, blowing bubbles out of his pipe. Hidan just sliced through the bubbles though, and kept running after him.

"Fuu!" Utakata called out.

"On it!" Fuu said from up above, with Hidan suddenly being wrapped around in shiny yellow strings.

"The hell are these!?" Hidan asked demandingly, trying to break out of them, to no avail. Fuu simply grinned, floating in the air with her wings flapping.

"They're the Nanabi's chakra strings." Kakuzu answered, suddenly coming in and ripping them off with his noticeably dark hands.

' _His hands just got darker and he easily ripped through Chomei's strings...that probably means he hardened his skin or something.'_ Naruto analyzed from afar.

"Tch! I didn't need any saving!" Hidan claimed.

"Could've fooled me." Kakuzu replied, making Hidan growl.

"Why you...!"

Kakuzu's right arm suddenly extended out towards Utakata, who was preparing to create his usual explosive bubbles. Not expecting that, Utakata was grabbed by the leg and thrown away into the water.

' _Damn, he noticed me making my bubbles._ ' Utakata thought, jumping out of the water and onto land again.

"You'll pay for all this!" Fuu suddenly shouted from above, flying at Kakuzu with her wings.

Fuu first tried punching him, but Kakuzu easily side-stepped her attack, and simply responded by kneeing her in the stomach. That simple action was able to knock the wind out of Fuu, and cause her to hold her stomach in pain.

"Hmph. How predictable. I can't believe you charged at me blindly for the second time today." Kakuzu insulted, looking down on her disappointedly. "Anyways, you should be able to take care of them now, Hidan." Kakuzu said, mercilessly kicking Fuu in front of Utakata.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, a dozen Takigakure ninja appeared in front of the two jinchurki.

' _Finally, backup is here!'_ Both Shibuki and Naruto exclaimed as another dozen Taki ninjas appeared in front of them, too.

"Lord Shibuki." They called out with a monotone, but respectful tone.

' _They're all either chunin or jounin. And Taki is known for their jounin_.' Naruto noted, looking at their distinct sky blue flack jackets.

"Heh. Just let me do my thing, Kakuzu." Hidan said, grinning maliciously as the Takigakure ninjas near Fuu and Utakata prepared themselves.

"Now then..." Kakuzu said, turning around towards Naruto and Shibuki direction. "Let's get rid of you all."

The ninjas in front of Shibuki stood their guard, albeit very nervously. They were up against an ancient S-class ninja, afterall.

"Move aside, everyone. I've got a plan." Naruto said, walking past the ninjas.

"W-wait! Are you s-sure!? W-what about our p-plan?" Shibuki asked nervously.

"Let's improvise instead." Naruto continued walking, before stopping a couple feet in front of Kakuzu. "Do you want to die?" Naruto suddenly asked, making Kakuzu narrow his eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've killed innocent people, haven't you? You were betrayed by your comrades, and you took your anger onto the innocent." Naruto said, shrugging.

"That was long ago, but what of it?" Kakuzu asked almost curiously.

"That was wrong of you. To kill those innocents." Naruto explained simply.

"No man is innocent in this world, I can definitely tell you that. Even I have been tainted by greed." Kakuzu replied, seemingly wisely. "You're young, you-"

"-wouldn't understand?" Naruto finished for him. "I don't care about what you think. The only reason why I asked you this was because I wanted to know whether or not you deserve to die."

Kakuzu raised an eye. "And your verdict?" He asked.

"Death." Naruto said, before suddenly disappearing.

"...!" Kakuzu gasped, before gritting his teeth in pain. "How...how did you get behind...me...?"

Sticking out of Kakuzu's chest was a hand; a hand now covered in blood. And to Shibuki's shock, it was Naruto's.

"Not telling you." Naruto said coldly. "Your heart's been destroyed, I made sure of that." And with that, Naruto took his hand out of him, with Kakuzu falling down face-plant.

' _ **What the hell did you do?**_ ' Kurama asked, confused and curious.

 _'It was a test.'_ Naruto answered vaguely. _'Remember my Fast Travel ability?'_

 _ **'What of it?'**_

' _Well, as you know I can set three waypoints at a time. I just gotta say "Set Waypoint" and whatever number I want. And as you also know, anything I can do, my Shadow Clones can do as well.'_ Naruto re-explained to him.

' _ **Okay...?'** _ Kurama said, still confused.

' _Alright, so remember earlier when I threw that kunai at Kakuzu?'_ Naruto asked, to which Kurama nodded to. ' _Well, it was stuck right behind Kakuzu. But the thing was, it wasn't a kunai at all; it was a Shadow Clone.'_

 _ **'A Shadow Clone transformed into a kunai**_.' Kurama figured out.

' _Yep. And that Shadow Clone used its opportunity behind Kakuzu to set a waypoint. The whole time I was talking to Kakuzu, I was just trying to figure out which waypoint number it was.'_ Naruto finished.

 _ **'I see. So then you teleported to that waypoint, huh? Quite impressive, I must say.'** _ Kurama admitted.

 _'I prepared three of these Shadow Clone Kunai things right before the battle. I never actually did it before, so I didn't even know if it would work.'_ Naruto admitted sheepishly.

' _ **Well, at least thinking on the fly works for you.'** _ Kurama said lightly.

Naruto grinned, before suddenly getting kicked in the stomach and being sent tumbling near Shibuki and the other ninja.

"Not bad, brat. You caught me by surprise. I never expected you to wield teleportation jutsu of all things." Kakuzu complimented, seemingly fine from Naruto's lethal attack.

' _Did...did this guy just come back to life!?'_ Naruto exclaimed in his mind. ' _He's not immortal too, right? Right!? Oh shit, I forgot his bio said he WAS! Damn it! But...this is different from Hidan's...so what the actual hell!?'_

Kakuzu suddenly widened his eyes, clenched his teeth together, and growled. "Grrrah!" his odd growl caused something literally inside his back to move uncontrollably. Silence occured for a second, and as if on cue, three black creatures with distinctly colour-marked masks emerged out of Kakuzu's back.

"Hey...uh...Shibuki...? Any idea what the actual f*ck is happening?" Naruto asked, slowly standing up.

"It's a forbidden jutsu he stole from Takigakure long ago! It allows him to steal hearts and turn them into masks. He can use them to bring himself back to life!" Shibuki explained urgently. "He can even-"

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu suddenly shouted. A blast of fire was immediately sent by the black creature with the red-marked mask on the right to Kakuzu.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Kakuzu added, as the creature with the yellow-marked mask to his left created a destructive gust of wind.

The two attacks combined into a dual strike that destroyed everything in its path, and obviously it was targeted at the cluster of ninja that were with Naruto. To counter the attack, Naruto formed a couple hand seals. The other Takigakure ninja, including Shibuki, did the same.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" They all chanted, creating a huge wall of water from the surrounding water. Kakuzu's enormous fire attack crashed onto the water wall, and was fortunately unsuccessful.

"Phew! Nice jo-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as Kakuzu suddenly swooped in and stabbed one of Taki ninjas through the heart.

' _So that jutsu was a diversion!? Shit!'_

"You bastard!" One of the Taki ninjas roared, with the rest of them now charging at Kakuzu in rage.

It was then Naruto noticed Kakuzu looked different; he had somehow grown tentacles made of black threads and those tentacles had the three colour-marked mask on them. It was exactly like when he was fighting Roshi...

"Shibuki! Everyone! Jump back!" Naruto shouted, jumping away from Kakuzu himself. However, only three other Taki ninja actually jumped back. The others were stabbed and killed by Kakuzu's tentacle threads.

Naruto growled, before seeing Shibuki still there, frozen, and about to get stabbed by the tentacles.

' _Shit! I gotta save him!'_ Naruto thought, spawning a Shadow Clone, and using it to throw himself at Shibuki.

Naruto was just barely able to push Shibuki out of the tentacle-thread's way. Naruto then quickly carried the village leader to the other Taki ninjas.

"Look here, man. You may be the village leader or whatever, but if you're too scared to do anything, then go hide somewhere with your people." Naruto said critically, making Shibuki whimper.

"B-but I want to h-help!"

"Try saying that when you have the power to back it up." Naruto replied, with Shibuki slumping. The jinchuriki turned around to face Kakuzu's new octopus-like form.

' _That octopus form of his is for long range. It'll be difficult to get close.'_ Naruto thought, before glancing at the three other ninja next to him. _'I don't want any more of these guys to die, so I have to do something, but what...?'_

"Hehehehe! Is this all you've got!?" Naruto heard Hidan suddenly say from the other side. Naruto, curious and worried, glanced at Hidan's direction, and was shocked to see all 12 of the other Taki ninja dead. One jounin was currently inside Hidan's scythe, his stomach bleeding out.

Luckily, Fuu and Utakata were mostly unharmed. It looked like those Taki ninja were trying to protect them, or they just charged at Hidan blindly. Either way, Naruto was disgusted, shocked, and a bit afraid.

' _God dammit_ _...! These Akatsuki guys...they're more dangerous than I ever thought they would be! What the hell am I supposed to do now!?'_

* * *

 **Just a stat thing for the Bijuu's since I've started introducing them.**

 **Shukaku lvl 100/ 1,000,000 CP**

 **Matatabi lvl 102/ 2,000,000 CP**

 **Isobu lvl 105/ 5,000,000 CP**

 **Son Goku lvl 109/ 9,000,000 CP**

 **Kokuo lvl 114/ 14,000,000 CP**

 **Saiken lvl 120/ 20,000,000 CP**

 **Chomei lvl 127/ 27,000,000 CP**

 **Gyuki lvl 135/ 35,000,000 CP**

 **Kurama lvl 144/ 44,000,000 CP**

 **[Yes, that is full Kurama, not half. It's a fanfic so I wanna change a bit of the canon stuff]**

 **Edit: And yeah, I kinda nerfed Kurama, but think about this; when you're level 140, the attributes increase by 19 points per level, and in level 130, its 18 attributes per level.**

 **Gyuki is the closest to Kurama in terms of strength, being level 135. That's a 166 point difference total.**

 **The difference between Chomei (who's level 127) and Kurama would then be around 276 (if my math is correct). The gap would then continue on.**

 **Furthermore, it'a hinted in the show that both Kurama and Naruto's chakra formed together into KCM2. KCM1 is only Kurama's chakra, where Naruto's chakra is being shelved so he can use Kurama's. However, when Kurama and Naruto became friends, their chakra's melded together.**

 **This is further supported when Hashirama mentioned how Naruto had almost as much chakra as him (crazy, right?) and that Naruto's chakra had Kurama's mixed in. Even Cee said that the chakra Naruto gave to the alliance resembled his more than Kurama's.**

 **So I'm basically saying that half Kurama wouldn't be able to take on 7 Bijuu's, but both Naruto and half Kurama could.**

 **Long and weird explanation, I know, but I kinda hope you understand my reasonings. Still, I will concede I nerfed Kurama, just not as much as you think.**


	35. The Akatsuki III

Naruto took a deep breath. ' _The situation right now is hopeless, so I guess it's time to bullshit my way through.'_

"Oi, oi. Are you two even trying? I mean seriously, I haven't even used in the Kyuubi yet, so what gives?" Naruto asked mockingly.

' _ **Are you trying to get us killed?'** _ Kurama asked.

' _Yes_.'

Hidan growled at him. "What the hell did you just say!? We were beating your stupid ass an hour ago, if you remember!"

Naruto pointed his Rebellion Sword at his direction. "I just let you do that. Don't think this battle has ever been in your favour, cuz' it hasn't."

"Why you-"

"Hidan." Kakuzu called out. "He's simply trying to get your nerves."

"Whatever. I guess it's time we finally shut him up, right?" Hidan asked, giving him a knowing smirk.

"Hmph. For once, I agree with you."

"Double-team me all you want, but it won't make a difference." Naruto said, going into his usual battle stance; he readied his Rebellion Sword and put it in vertically front of him with his two hands grasped onto its hilt firmly.

He glanced at the side for a moment to look at Fuu and Utakata, who were just looking at him as if he were insane. He motioned them to leave, and the two nodded back.

Naruto then turned around to look at Shibuki and the three Taki ninjas. However, they were already gone.

 _'Good.'_

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto shouted, charging at Hidan and swinging his sword at him. Hidan side-stepped his swing, and tried slashing him across the chest.

To avoid it, Naruto jumped a couple dozen feet into the air. Unfortunately, Hidan jumped after him him, forcing Naruto to clash blades with him again.

While clashing, Naruto noticed the huge octopus-like Kakuzu behind Hidan, with the red and dark blue marked masks on Kakuzu's tentacles charging up an attack.

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine! Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Kakuzu shouted, with both masks combining to create an enormous blast of fire at Naruto and Hidan.

' _Nope, nope, nope! Fast Travel to Waypoint #2!'_

 **Zip!**

 **Boom!**

"Did we get that f*cker?" Hidan asked his partner while landing on the ground with smoke trailing behind him. Even though he had been hit, his immorality allowed him to survive the attack, which was why the combo was so deadly.

"...behind us." Kakuzu said, turning around to see a completely unharmed Naruto. "You're the first to ever survive that combo, you know that?" Kakuzu said with an impressed tone.

Naruto simply gave him a smile. "Well, surviving is my middle name."

' _Waypoint #2 is the same waypoint I used before to get behind Kakuzu. I just hope he didn't notice._ ' Naruto thought, before putting his sword back into his inventory. Of course, to them, it looked like the sword disappeared into nothing, which confused the hell out of them.

' _This brat...just what is he doing?_ ' Kakuzu asked himself.

"Oi, brat. What do you think you're doing putting away your Rebellion Sword? Are you taking us lightly?" Kakuzu asked almost angrily.

' _I'm not taking you lightly, even though I want you to think that. And why is he even asking that, anyway? How does he know about the Rebellion Sword?'_ Naruto thought, curious.

"Yeah, I am taking you lightly. And I'm surprised you know of my sword." Naruto replied.

"Of course I do. The Rebellion Sword is famous for the blood the wielder has spilt; from Mito Uzumaki to Kushina Uzumaki to now you. It has no special abilities as far as I'm aware, but everyone of its wielders were exceptional ninja. As are you, that I admit."

Naruto brushed his thumb up against his nose. "Thanks. You're quite strong yourself, probably the third strongest opponent I've ever met."

"Oi, oi. What about me?" Hidan asked, butting into their conversation.

"Meh. You can settle for sixth place or somethin'." Naruto deadpanned.

Hidan growled. "Why you-"

"Hmph. Uzumaki like you are always so arrogant. Probably why you got wiped out." Kakuzu said darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked, curious and a bit worried.

"The Totsuka blade, the Yata Mirror, the Sword of Kusanagi, the Rebellion Sword, Fuinjutsu, Adamantium Chains...all Uzumaki related. The Land of Whirlppol got powerful, and with that, arrogant with their items and abilities, to the point where two great nations teamed up to destroy it. And that arrogant blood runs through your veins, and that'll be your downfall." Kakuzu explained to him, looking menacing at the end.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "We'll see about that."

Naruto then threw one of the remaining Shadow Clone Kunai in front of Hidan and Kakuzu, immediately setting a waypoint with it.

"You f*cking idiot, you just missed us. Were you trying to hit us or the ground?" Hidan asked mockingly. Kakuzu simply stood silent, not telling him anything.

' _Heh. That Kakuzu knows that the instant he starts talking, I'll start attacking. And if he tried going back to his old, short-range form, I'll still strike.'_ Naruto thought, impressed by his opponents. They were the most powerful people he had ever met so far, aside from Eon.

' _Fast Travel to Waypoint #3!'_ Naruto activated, teleporting in front of Kakuzu while charging a Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, trying to drill the attack into the red-marked mask that was on Kakuzu's right tentacle. However, the mask suddenly fell off Kakuzu's tentacle, and turned back into the black creature it was before.

Because of that, Naruto's Rasengan missed the actual mask and instead hit the black creature's body, sending it flying into the air.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Kakuzu shouted while in his regular form. The black creature with the yellow-marked mask to the left of Naruto released a stream of dense electricity at him.

"You're not getting away this time!" Hidan said from behind, holding Naruto in a headlock.

Naruto gritted his teeth, getting the last Shadow Clone Kunai from his pouch, and quickly throwing it twenty feet to his right.

' _Fast Travel to Waypoint #1!'_ Naruto activated, teleporting himself to the kunai he threw. Much to his surprise though, he wasn't in a headlock anymore.

 _'I thought anyone who was in physical contact with me would teleport alongside me. But I guess it only works if I want them to come.'_ Naruto thought, relieved by the new revelation. After picking his Shadow Clone Kunai back up and removing Waypoint #1, he turned around to see an electrocuted, but pissed-off, Hidan.

"You...motherf*ckin'...piece...of SHIT!" Hidan charged at him, screaming angrily along the way. Naruto took a deep breath, and focused his chakra into his hands.

' _Wind Style: Hurricane Fist!'_ Naruto casted, his hands now coated in wind. The young ninja caught the scythe swung at him, and used it to throw Hidan behind him.

Naruto then charged at Kakuzu, but had to stop mid-way after realizing two of his black creatures were charging an attack again.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!"

"Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

Once again, both attacks interwined and combined into one huge destructive stream of fire.

Naruto simply threw the Shadow Clone Kunai he had in his pouch a couple dozen feet to his left.

' _Fast Travel to Waypoint #1._ ' Naruto casted calmly, teleporting to his kunai once again.

 **Zip!**

"Gotcha."

Naruto's eyes widened from hearing Kakuzu's voice, and before he could pick his kunai back up, got grabbed by the throat.

"How predictable. You got too cocky and let your guard down. Like I said." Kakuzu said, reinforcing his grip on Naruto's throat.

Naruto struggled to get out, kicking the ancient ninja, to no avail.

"Don't bother struggling. My Earth Spear Jutsu allows my skin to become harder than diamond." Kakuzu stated confidently.

Naruto turned his head slightly so he could see his other Waypoints, but realized Hidan was guarding those said Waypoints.

"Don't even think about running away, you coward!"

"Indeed." Kakuzu added as the black creature with the yellow-marked mask creeped up behind him with a lightning attack charging.

 _ **'We're in deep trouble, Naruto!'**_ Kurama said worriedly.

' _Shit, shit, shit! Wait, how about I teleport to someone! Fast Travel to...Sasuke Uchiha!'_ Naruto thought desperately. For some odd reason, Sasuke was the first one to pop into his mind. It was probably because he usually counted on Sasuke when they were in a pinch on a mission.

 **Fast Travel denied; when in midst of battle, you can only teleport to someone if they are in a 1km radius.**

' _Shit! Okay, then...Fast Travel to Utakata!'_ Naruto activated, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

 **Zip!**

* * *

Utakata, Fuu, Shibuki and the other Taki ninjas were resting up at the underground cavesystems.

Utakata sighed, before standing up. "Alright, so I guess we should-"

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Utakata, panting hard.

"N-Naruto?"

"W-wa...wassup..." Naruto greeted in between breaths. He fell back onto the ground lightly, clearly trying to get some rest by lying down.

"So how'd the suicide mission go?" Fuu asked jokingly.

"Fan-tucking-tastic!" Naruto replied.

"Find anything useful?" Utakata asked, crouching next to him.

"Yeah, so from what I've gathered, Kakuzu's red-marked mask uses a fire jutsu, his dark blue-marked mask uses a wind jutsu, and his yellow-marked mask uses a lightning jutsu." Naruto explained.

"Interesting." Utakata commented.

"We also have Hidan whose close-range is second to no one, and we have Kakuzu's long-ranged black creatures. They also have perfect teamwork, so team battles are almost suicide. These guys are basically a perfect set, even if they don't get along." Naruto elaborated tiredly.

"Kakuzu can even make his skin harder than diamond. His skin usually goes dark when that happens though, so we should know when not to engage him." Naruto added, before sitting cross-legged.

"This is the second time we've had to retreat! These guys are so freakin' strong, it's unfair!" Fuu shouted angrily.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah..."

 _ **'I still don't understand why you're doing this.'** _ Kurama suddenly said.

'... _how much chakra have you generated?'_ Naruto asked, ignoring his previous statement.

 _ **'Not much.'** _ Kurama replied.

' _Can you elaborate?'_

' _ **Not really.'**_

' _Well, according to my Gamer ability, you have 22,000,000 CP total. So how much do you think you have based on that?'_ Naruto asked curiously.

' _ **Probably around...2,000,000.'** _ Kurama answered precisely.

' _Alright, I might need that soon, alright? It's time to train in Hyper Time.'_ Naruto told him.

' ** _Right now? Are you sure you'll even be able to level up?'_ ** Kurama asked worriedly.

' _Definitely not. These days, it's better to fight strong people than actually train. So instead, I'll be developing a new jutsu to take care of them.'_ Naruto replied sharply.

' _ **If you say so. Just call me if you need me.'**_ Kurama said, before Naruto suddenly stood up.

"I'm going out for around 10 minutes." Naruto told them.

"W-what!? Are you running away!? Seriously!?" Fuu asked in anger. Naruto glanced at her.

"Training."

"For 10 minutes!?"

"Yes." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"You're doing the same thing you did against The Servant, right?" Utakata figured out. Naruto smirked.

"Yep. See ya."

' _Create Dungeon.'_ Naruto activated in his mind. His surroundings suddenly changed and he was now in a plain field of green grass.

"Activate Hyper Time." Naruto added so that time went slower.

"It's time to really train now!"

* * *

"Phew! It's finally done!" Naruto shouted, his face drenched in sweat. He had obviously been training hard to create his new technique.

"I guess it's time to go back. It's been like - what - fifteen days? That's an hour in the real world." Naruto calculated sharply.

' _ **Yeah, but still, that's quite an impressive attack, Naruto.'**_ Kurama suddenly complimented. _ **'I've gotten back half of my chakra so far, too. We should be set.'**_

"To be honest, I didn't think I had to spend this much time in here, but I guess that's what needed to be done. I just hope Utakata and the others are alright..." Naruto said aloud.

"Escape Dungeon." Naruto casted, destroying the dungeon before him. His surroundings went back to the old cavesystem-like setting. However, unexpectedly, nobody was there.

"What? Where did they go?" Naruto asked himself, looking around.

"Damn it! I can't sense anyone because of this stupid negating sensing thing!" Naruto exclaimed, running to some random direction.

"Open Map!" Naruto activated desperately. A map of the cavesystem did appear in front of him, but half of it was incomplete and blank.

' _I guess in a maze like this, it only knows the areas I went to.'_ Naruto thought. ' _Damn it, LUK would really come into play right now!'_

 _ **'...or you could just teleport to that Utakata guy with Fast Travel.'**_ Kurama suggested casually.

 _'...or that.'_

* * *

The legendary Saiken of myths was currently in battle with the two immortal Akatsuki members outside the village of Takigakure. In fact, they were fighting at a waterfall, making it quite a spectacle.

And so far, Saiken was getting destroyed, constantly getting bombared by Kakuzu's unique long range attacks and Hidan's deadly short-range curses and attacks.

"Hahaha! Man, this is fun! Right, Kakuzu!?" Hidan shouted while jumping over a tail-whip.

"Hmph. The only thing that's fun is the thought of the bounty of this guy." Kakuzu replied with his arms-crossed while also watching his black creatures blast Saiken with their fire, wind and lightning attacks.

"Bounty, bounty, bounty! Is that all you ever talk about!? Lord Jashin would punish you for your stupid habits, ya know that!?" Hidan said, cutting Saiken's tails off and causing said creature to shriek in pain and agony.

"Your Lord Jashin is bullshit and you know it." Kakuzu replied nonchalantly.

"That's what you _want_ to think! But Lord Jashin is the real deal!" Hidan responded confidently as he landed another slash across Saiken's chest.

"Hmph. Who cares even if he is real? At the end of the day, those 'sacrifices' become lost corpses." Kakuzu said as his black creatures release one more barrage of wind, fire and lightning attacks.

 **Boom**!

The smoke that was covering the battle field slowly evaporated, and in the middle of it was a defeated Utakata.

"Ugh..." Utakata couldn't move at all, and that was reinforced when Hidan stepped on his head.

"Oh, come on? Is this the best you got?" Hidan asked mockingly. Utakata just gritted his teeth together.

' _At least Shibuki and the others got away...'_ Utakata thought, closing his eyes.

 **Zip!**

Hidan suddenly got drilled in the back by a sky-blue coloured Rasengan.

"Water Style: Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto shouted, drilling another Water Style: Rasengan in his back.

 _'F*ck! He drilled that Rasengan crap into my back again!'_ Hidan exclaimed while being literally drilled to the ground.

"You're finished." Naruto said, bouncing next to Utakata and helping him up. "You good, man?"

"No." Utakata replied bluntly. "What took you so long? Ten minutes, my ass."

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, developing new techniques take a long time, no need to get mad."

Utakata sighed, and then coughed a bit of blood out, causing Naruto to get worried. "Yeah, yeah...just...don't lose..." Utakata said, before losing consciousness.

"Right. Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Naruto created a clone that quickly wrapped its arm around Utakata.

' _Fast Travel to Waypoint #1.'_ The clone thought, teleporting both itself and Utakata to the place they were resting at before.

"That water jutsu of yours...it seems you've disabled Hidan's movements with it." Kakuzu noted with an impressed tone. Naruto turned around to see Kakuzu and his three black creatures.

"How observant. Yeah, my water jutsu disables movements." Naruto confirmed.

' _ **I'm still impressed you were able to pull this jutsu off.'** _ Kurama said.

' _Heh. Yeah, unlike my Wind Style: Rasengan, which cuts their chakra network apart, Water Style: Rasengan completely jams their chakra network and nervous system. No matter how immortal he is, if his body can't receive any signals from his brain or vice-versa, then he can't move.'_ Naruto explained to Kurama.

' ** _Didn't you use this in the Chunin Exam though? I don't remember it having the same effect.'_ ** Kurama asked curiously.

' _Yeah, but back then, the jutsu wasn't as developed. My knowledge and just general capabilities in Water Style were chunin level at best. Now though, I've got a pretty good grasp at it, and can use it at an incredibly high level.'_ Naruto elaborated with pride.

' _ **Right, so kick his ass now!**_ ' Kurama exclaimed.

' _Yeah_!'

"You...piece...of motherf*ckin' shit! Let me MOVE!" Hidan shouted angrily while desperately trying to move his body. "Kakuzu! Oi, help me!"

"Not happening. Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said, spawning six clones to guard Hidan's body. Naruto also created an additonal four clones.

' _Kurama. Give all your chakra to those four clones.'_ Naruto ordered.

' _ **Right**_.' Kurama replied, giving the clones all his chakra and causing them to enter an unstable and incomplete version of Kurama Chakra Mode. Two of those clones then started the procedure for a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, while the other two did the same, albeit a little differently.

' _What is this brat doing?'_ Kakuzu asked himself. _'I better not let him do whatever he's doing, lest it be something dangerous!'_

Kakuzu suddenly started growing threads out of his body, and they slowly turned into tentacles. Afterwards, the black creatures with the masks dove at Kakuzu's thread-tentacles, basically attaching themselves to the tentacles.

' _Back to your long-range form, eh?_ ' The original Naruto thought, who was at the front of all the clones.

"Try it, Kakuzu. I dare you." Naruto said cockily. Kakuzu simply glared at him, and sent his thread-tentacles at him. However, as they were coming at Naruto, Kakuzu decided to add something else.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" Kakuzu shouted, releasing a familiar burst of electricity. The original Naruto jumped in the air to dodge it, while the clones protecting Hidan tried countering it.

"Wind Style: Great BreakThrough!" Two of the clones shouted, releasing a powerful gust of wind.

"Wind Style: Wind Dragon!" Another pair of clones casted, creating a dense dragon of wind at the lightning jutsu and tentacles.

"Wind Style: Air Bullets!" The last set of clones said, breathing out twenty wind projectiles.

The barrage of wind attacks were easily able to blast through the lightning jutsu and the tentacles. It even went as far as to damage Kakuzu's actual body.

' _Damn! Such powerful wind!'_ Kakuzu thought, getting pushed back the attacks. He looked up to see the original Naruto still in the air, and smirked, once again sending his tentacles and jutsu's at Naruto.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage! Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

Once again, Kakuzu's blue and red marked masks combined to create an incredibly powerful blast of fire.

' _This guy actually thinks this'll work this time.'_ Naruto thought unbelievably. And so, he simply stayed there in the air, not doing anything and letting the attack seemingly engulf him.

 **Zip!**

 **Boom!**

' _Heh. He didn't even bother dodging.'_ Kakuzu thought, before sensing a presence behind him.

"Wha...?"

The original Naruto hit Kakuzu with a Wind Style: Rasengan from behind, causing him to be propelled through the air at the direction of the clones.

' _You didn't notice the kunai that the clones threw at you while you were busy with me._ ' Naruto thought disappointedly. ' _And that'll be your undoing.'_

' _D-damn it!'_ Kakuzu winced, trying to regain his balance while he was being propelled. However, before he could do that, one clone came behind him, while another came in front; each had a unique Rasengan in hand.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" The clone in front shouted, shoving the Rasenshuriken in Kakuzu's chest.

"Water Style: Rasenshuriken!" The other clone yelled, drilling its Rasenshuriken at Kakuzu's back.

"N-NOOO!" Kakuzu screamed in agony and pain, before the jutsu's expanded and blew up, also consuming the clones, Hidan, the waterfall, and even most of the surrounding area.

 **BOOM**!

Kakuzu's body stood airborne for a second, before crashing down to the ground. His masks were utterly destroyed, having left no trace.

On the other hand, Hidan was cut and shredded, his body being covered by them. The upper half of his clothes were completely destroyed, with the lower half barely intact.

"It's over." Naruto said, turning around as to not look at them. However, after a couple seconds, he too collapsed onto the ground.

 _'I guess that's a days work._ ' Naruto thought, seeing a couple text boxes appear in front of him.

 **You leveled up!**

 **You leveled up!**

 **You leveled up!**

 **You leveled up!**

 **You leveled up!**

 _'Heh. That's great.'_ Naruto thought, closing his eyes.

' _ **Yeah. You deserve some rest.'** _ Kurama said before Naruto lost conscious.

"Urgh..."

* * *

Naruto woke up to see a blinding light.

"Can someone turn off the lights? Sheesh..."

"Looks like you're okay." Utakata said from the side. Naruto turned his head around to see Utakata leaning against the wall.

"I'm in a hospital, aren't I?"

Utakata nodded. "Yep."

Naruto sighed, before sitting up. He scratched the back of his head before realizing he was covered in bandages. "Well, this is fun." Naruto mumbled, taking off the bandages that were on his throat and head.

"You heal pretty fast, you know that? But you also love sleeping." Utakata said. "It's been a month since Kakuzu and Hidan escaped, and the doctors said you were completely healed physically, but for some reason, couldn't wake up until now."

' _ **That was me.'** _ Kurama chimmed in. _**'I put you in a deep sleep just so I could get my chakra back.'**_

' _Thanks, I guess.'_

"Kurama's doing." Naruto replied simply, making Utakata nod.

"Makes sense."

"Wait, wait, wait! Hol' up!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "They got away!?" Naruto repeated in disbelief, realizing what the jinchuriki just said.

Utakata nodded. "Yeah. Though I don't know who or how they took them."

"God, even more mysteries? Man, this is one rough adventure, that's for sure." Naruto said, looking up into the ceiling.

* * *

"Thanks for saving us, Zetsu." Kakuzu said while lying on a bed. He was currently wrapped in bandages, and had many wires attatched to him. To the side was a heart monitor and an IV stand.

"It's no problem." White Zetsu replied with a smile.

"Tch! Next time, we'll get that f*ckin' brat!" Hidan exclaimed from the side. He too was wrapped in bandages, though did not have any of the equipment Kakuzu had.

"Right. Next time will the last time, right, gentlemen?" The other half, which was Black Zetsu, said deviously.

* * *

 **Just finishing off the battle which was why the chapter was short. And yes, that stuff with Yata Mirror, Totska Blade, Sword of Kusanagi, etc, is all headcannon/fannon made. Since they all had no origin story, I thought it would be cool to add that, if you didn't mind.**

 **Naruto: The Gamer Stats is also updated, so check it out if you want to see some additional info. And with that, the chapter is over.**


	36. 2018 New Years Omake

**This is just something I whipped up for New Years, a fun little chapter not related to main story, so please don't take it too seriously. And with that, there may be quite a few mistakes, so I apologize. I was going to make a Christmas special, but couldn't find the time. Either way, onto the story! :-)**

* * *

 **New Years Eve Omake (before Naruto left Konoha)**

"So what? We're supposed to celebrate simply due to a change in year? Don't be ridiculous, I can't jeopardize my training like that." Sasuke said to Sakura, who was frowning.

The two were at Naruto's apartment right now, the cold forcing them to stay in. His place was small, having only one room, with the kitchen and living room being tightly connected. Still, the living room specifically was a cozy place, great for hanging out with friends, which they were currently doing.

"Why not? It'll be fun. Everyone from the academy will be there, not to mention the Hokage will be coming, too." Sakura replied with excitement.

"I have to agree with Sasuke on this one." Naruto cut in while carrying two cups of tea. He handed them to Sakura and Sasuke, before sitting down on the carpet in front of the red couch they were sitting on. His couch could only hold two people unfortunately.

"A party is cool and all, but I prefer training." Naruto added, with Sasuke nodding with him.

"Exactly."

Sakura simply sighed. "You two are hopeless..." she muttered, before suddenly shivering. "Naruto, don't you have air conditioning?"

The blond shook his head. "No, I don't. Sorry about that, the land lord is a massive douche."

"You should seriously get this place renovated." Sakura advised, finally taking a sip of the tea. "After all the missions we've done, you should have enough money to at least afford air conditioning, right?"

Naruto laughed, although nodding. "I do, but I have no idea who to contact. I mean seriously, you know I had to borrow this tea from the Ichiraku family, right?"

Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Seriously? You don't even know how to make tea?"

Naruto grinned at her, before shaking his head. "Nope! I carried the tea all the way here!"

"Really?" Sakura asked again in disbelief.

"Yep!"

' _Nope, that was a lie! I did get it from the Ichiraku family, but I just put it in my inventory and then ran back here. Man, I love the Gamer ability!_ ' Naruto exclaimed internally.

Sasuke simply raised an eye. "I'm surprised it isn't cold."

"I'm just that fast." Naruto replied with a cheeky grin.

"Anyway!" Sakura cut in. "Are you guys not gonna come? New Years Eve is tomorrow obviously, but the party is happening tomorrow at 8 p.m."

The two boys looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "No."

"Oh, come on!" Sakura pleaded. "Lord Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei and a bunch of other important people are coming! We were super lucky to even be invited! It was only because of you two we were able to!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Us two? How the hell did we get you invited?"

"Hello? Naruto, you played a key role in the invasion and brought Tsunade back, while Sasuke is the last Uchiha. Kakashi-sensei is obviously a famous ninja, and since we're all in a team, by extension, they would obviously invite me." Sakura explained as if it were obvious.

"By the way," Sasuke said, "are there going to be any famous ninja there?" he asked curiously.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah. It's more of a peace treaty party, to be honest," she admitted, "but as I said, Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade, the Twelve Guardians, Kiri ninja, Suna ninja-"

"Suna ninja?" Sasuke repeated with interest.

"So Gaara and his siblings will be there?" Naruto asked with excitement and a tiny bit of worry.

' _Our last battle was incredible, even though Gaara had almost no control of himself. But if I could fight him while he was in control, that would be even better!_ ' Naruto thought, giddy in the inside.

"Now this is getting interesting." Sasuke said with a smirk.

 _'A rematch with Gaara...now that would be perfect to prove my true Uchiha abilities.'_

"This isn't tournament, you guys!" Sakura shouted, interrupting their action-packed thoughts. They looked at her, before sighing.

"Fine..." they muttered together.

* * *

 **Next Day**

The team were at the entrance gate of an enormous dark purple-ish japanese-style castle. It was called Kikyo Castle, a place usually reserved to hold meetings between villages.

And since the stars were bright, with the sky dark, the castle looked quite broody, but at the same time, quite nice.

"Ah! Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, I'm glad you could make it here!" Shizune greeted from the right side of the gate, raising a hand to identify her location. She had a smile plastered onto her face, and she was greeting the people that were allowed to walk in.

"Hey, it was no problem, Shizune! Who would want to miss this?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Shizune laughed. "Do be careful, though. This meeting is essential to restoring our alliances, especially with Suna. It's only been two weeks, so tensions are still high."

Naruto nodded. "We'll be careful, don't worry."

Shizune gave him a look. Naruto noticed it immediately.

"No, seriously, I'll behave!"

Shizune sighed, before shoo-ing them off. "Go, now. And like I said-"

"-behave, I know." Naruto cut in, annoyed. "Don't worry Shizune, seriously." he reassured, before he walked through the gate with his teammates.

* * *

As soon as they got to the main hall, they were hit with a blast of mummering voices. It wasn't particularly loud or even directed at them, but it was something quite new to them.

And the worst part was, they were wearing their regular ninja clothes. Everyone else was wearing fancy clothes: tuxedos, suits, dresses, etc.

It was to be expected of course, since the hall was nicely lit with beautiful chandeliers, with the floor and walls being painted bright yellow.

Fortunately, they were saved from complete shame when team 10 walked up to them wearing their regular clothes as well.

"Man, and here thought we were alone in terms of ninja clothing." Naruto said in relief.

"I know right." Chouji replied, while holding...nothing. This was one of the first times Naruto saw Chouji without any food in his hands.

"What's up with you? No food?"

Chouji puffed his chest out. "I heard there's going to be some epic food around here from Narisawa. I'm keeping my stomach empty so I can eat as much as I possibly can." Chouji explained, drool coming out from his mouth. Naruto simply sweat-dropped.

"A-alright, that sounds cool." Naruto said, glancing at Sakura, who was talking to Ino almost discreetly.

"Leave them be. Girls will be girls, and they're probably talking about something we possibly couldn't understand." Shikamaru said, yawning afterwards.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied, glancing at them for one last time, before looking back at Shikamaru. "Anyway, how are you here, anyway?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Being the son of a clan leader is so troublesome."

Naruto snickered. "So forced to go, I see."

"At least somebody is there to help your sorry ass."

Naruto recognised the voice; it was Kiba, who also had his puppy Akamaru on his head.

"Damn it. And just when I thought we were rid of you." Naruto groaned, making both Akamaru and Kiba growl.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly as he says." Sasuke suddenly cut in. "You're a nuisance and always will be."

"Yeah, you're kinda like Yamcha. Except more...uh..." Naruto thought about it for a solid ten seconds, before looking back at him. "...I got nothing."

"Screw you guys!" Kiba snapped back, rolling his sleeves up and stomping towards them. Akamaru started barking as well, but someone stopped the two best friends by putting their hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Relax, we're not here for a fight."

Naruto recognised the voice to be Shino. "Oh, Shino, wassup? Still as secretly OP as ever?"

Shino looked at him, his dark glasses and coat hiding his face. "...what?"

Naruto walked up to him and slapped his back lightly. "Ah, nothing, don't worry!"

"You just killed some of my bugs." Shino said darkly. Naruto froze, before putting his hands behind him, whistling as if nothing happened.

"Clan obligation?" Sasuke asked simply. Shino nodded.

"Yes."

"Oi, oi, why the respect for Shino and not me!?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Because you gave up when you were supposed to fight me."

Everyone flinched as they heard the dark and broody voice. They turned around to see Gaara directly behind Naruto, who hadn't noticed him until he spoke up.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata also noticed the red hair, and even they were worried, slowly walking towards the group.

' _Damn, I didn't even notice him.'_ Naruto cursed, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. _'But my Gamer ability should've told me, unless...he poses no threat to us. Still...'_

Naruto turned around with a serious expression on his face. "Long time no see."

"It hasn't been that long. It's only been two weeks." Kiba suddenly pointed out, causing the two jinchurki to glare at him. He simply whimpered and slumped, with Akamaru whimpering along with him.

"I'm disappointed you couldn't sense me." Gaara said with his arms crossed like usual.

"You posed no threat." Naruto simply responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Gaara asked with a monotone voice.

"Yeah." Naruto answered confidently. "So what? Are we gonna fight again? 'Cuz I've been looking forward to our rematch when you're at full power."

"Don't be ridiculous." Another voice suddenly cut in. "This is a party, not an arena."

"Neji..." Hinata called out, walking next to him. Her cousin simply looked away.

"Yes!" A fiery voice Naruto knew was Lee shouted. "Your youthfulness is great, no doubt, but we must leave it until later! That is what Guy-sensei told me!"

"You guys seriously can't keep it yourselves, can you?" Tenten added, walking next to Lee with a sigh.

"Shut up, girly." A more mature feminine voice known as Temari cut in. "You could barely last five minutes against me, so stop talking about battle as if you're good at it." she insulted, standing next to Gaara.

Tenten growled, glaring at her. "Shut up! I'll show you next time!"

"If you want to show something impressive, it better be a puppet show." Kankuro said, standing next to Temari with a smirk.

"Remember what happened last time when you showed your so-called incredible puppet show?" Shino asked mockingly. Kankuro growled.

"Tch! You were lucky that time!"

"Luck is apart of the game." Shikamaru suddenly added.

"You would know." Temari replied with a smirk. "Now that I know your techniques, you would be easy to take down."

Shikamaru simply sighed. "Whatever, woman..."

Naruto watched everything with a sweat-drop. ' _And they told me to behave...what about these guys...?'_

"Shut up before I kill you all." Gaara suddenly threatened with a dangerous voice. It was enough to finally catch the attention of everyone, including the other people in the hall.

Shikamaru noticed their stares, putting on an awkward smile to make everything seem less tense. "R-right. Could we do all that later? People are looking..."

Everyone looked back at the people watching them, creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Don't look back at them!" Shikamaru whispered harshly.

 **Cling! Cling! Cling!**

"Alright everyone, eyes forward!" A stern voice everyone knew was Tsunade shouted. She was tapping her glass of wine with a spoon, and everyone quickly looked at the Hokage, who was at the centre of the hall. "We would first like to thank you for coming! And-"

' _Thank goodness_.' Shikamaru thought in relief, ignoring her speech. ' _We could've gotten kicked out if it wasn't for Lady Tsunade.'_

"Nice." Naruto whispered quietly, giving him a thumbs-up.

"Screw off, you didn't even try to help." Shikamaru said harshly.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, it was fun to watch."

"Getting kicked out is not fun."

Naruto snickered. "Whatever."

"Hey, you two, keep it down, we're trying to listen." A man in a tuxedo said harshly from behind. The two looked back, and saw a young man with an odd pale white complexion along with snowy, white hair.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized honestly.

"Hmph. You're Naruto, aren't you?" he asked, although it was more of a statement

"Nope, not me." Naruto replied cheekily.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked with a raised eye. "Because I-"

"Sorry, but you got the wrong person." Sasuke suddenly cut in. "That's Naruto." Sasuke said, pointing at some random, short blond.

"...you guys think I'm stupid?" he asked, his right eye twitching.

"Yes." Sasuke replied cooly, making Naruto snicker, although covering by acting like he coughed.

The man sighed. "My name is Noe, and I-"

"Never heard of you." Naruto said with a blank face.

"Well, you're not supposed to anyway." Noe explained.

"What kind of name is Noe, anyway." Kiba suddenly came in. "What, are you like a mafia boss? Or a secret ninja? Or-"

"Why do you guys have the need to antagonize me?" Noe asked desperately.

"Because it's fun." Gaara answered for them. "Killing especially. Now that is the best way to antagonize someone."

"Noe it's not, Gaara." Naruto said, making Noe twitch at his lame pun. "Killing someone is wrong."

Gaara looked at him, staring deep into his blue eyes. "And who are to say that?"

"As the one who beat your ass, I think I have a bit of authority over you." Naruto responded. "It's wrong because people lose those closest to them, they lose love and step into loneliness. I'm sure you've experienced that, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen to others."

Gaara looked down, as if Naruto just explained the meaning of life to him. "...loneliness...? Love...?" he muttered to himself in confusion.

"Okay, then...moving on..." Naruto said, turning away from Gaara and towards Noe. "You should Noe that Noe is a bad Noe-m."

"Screw off!" Noe shouted, bringing all attention to him and stopping Tsunade's speech.

"Don't tell me you're getting so a-noe-ed?" Naruto asked very quietly, with Kiba mouthing his laughter at Naruto's pun of 'annoyed'.

"Is there something you would like to say, sir?" Tsunade asked with a raised eye.

"Yeah...screw this, you're all dead." Noe said, an odd, black energy surging through him, causing everyone to back away.

"Could you not?" Naruto asked. "This is a New Years Party, we're trying to have fun, not fight. Didn't you get the memo?"

He sighed, creating a familiar, blue orb which was growing ever so quickly. "You try to be nice, but it just doesn't work out. I knew I should've just gone as Eon wearing a mysterious cloak; but no, I just had to embarrass myself." he said, before blowing everything up by smashing the enormous orb into the ground.

 **BOOM!**

...

"Shit." Eon cursed, looking at the landslide that used to be Konoha. "Oi, author, reverse this please! It's an omake, nobody reads this anyway!"

* * *

"Screw off, you didn't even try to help." Shikamaru said harshly.

Naruto shrugged. "Hey, it was fun to watch."

"Getting kicked out is not fun."

Naruto snickered. "Whatever."

"Um...Naruto?" Sakura suddenly called out from the side. "We're trying to listen."

Naruto gave her an awkward wave. _"Sorry, sorry."_ he mouthed, not outright saying it out loud.

The two turned around to see Tsunade all but finished her speech. "And to thank this meeting of ninjas and people alike, we would like to host a feast provided by Narisawa itself. Please enjoy!" she shouted, snapping her fingers, somehow summoning tables filled with food and drinks to the sides of the hall.

' _That smoke...the floor must've been rigged with seals. Probably made by Ero-Sennin._ ' Naruto noted, before Chouji suddenly jumped.

"Finally!" Chouji shouted. "It's time to eat!"

Both Chouji and his father, Chouza, jumped right into eating the food. And since almost everyone was familiar with the Akamichi theatrics, they simply laughed.

* * *

Three hours had passed, and everyone had eaten their share. They were currently talking amongst another to pass the time until it hit 12 a.m. There was an hour left before the bell struck.

However, Naruto and Shikamaru were standing at a balcony, away from everyone else.

"What're your New Years Resolutions?" Naruto suddenly asked as he looked at beautiful sky.

"I dunno." Shikamaru replied honestly. "Maybe start being a bit less lazy. Or try helping my friends a bit more. Who knows? It's all so troublesome anyway..."

Naruto laughed lightly. "I feel the same way. I just don't know what to do improve on, even though I know I have a lot of weaknesses."

"I see..." Shikamaru sighed, before looking back up at the familiar dark sky. "Well, do your best anyway."

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I know that."

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked, turning around to see Shikamaru's sensei, Asuma. "Huh?"

"Asuma-sensei? What's up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sorry, but this doesn't concern you, Shikamaru. Let's go." Asuma said simply, turning around while lighting his cigarette.

"What? Why?"

"The Twelve Guardians that protect the Fire Daimyo are interested in meeting you and Sasuke." he explained briefly.

"Oh, okay." Naruto turned to Shikamaru giving him a thumbs-up. "See you next year!"

Shikamaru simply sighed at the ancient joke he just said.

* * *

"Hmph. So these are the brats that everyone has been talking about." An old, bald man with a long but very thin beard said.

"Uh...thanks?" Naruto replied sheepishly. Sasuke simply didn't react.

"Naruto and Sasuke, this is Chukaku, an elder monk of the Fire Temple and main teacher of the Twelve Guardians." Asuma explained to the young ninja.

"Where are they anyway?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"They're guarding the Daimyo right now, who's here if you noticed." Asuma answered, nudging his head towards the old but important leader.

"Hmph. Protecting from the shadows, I assume?" Sasuke guessed. Asuma nodded.

"Yep."

"A sharp one, the Uchiha." A middle-aged man who was also bald pointed out sharply. He was standing next to Chukaku, his eyes closed with one hand in a ram sign, looking as if he were meditating.

"This is Chiriku." Asuma introduced. "A close friend of mine who was apart of the Twelve Guardians. He was the best monk to ever be born in the Fire Temple, and one of the best Twelve Guardians ever."

Chiriku opened his eyes, looking at him. "That may be so, but you were always on my level, if not better." he said.

Asuma started laughing, scratching the back of his head. "Don't listen to him. I was also apart of the Twelve Guardians, but-"

"You were apart of the Twelve Guardians?" Naruto repeated incredulously. "They're like Konoha's version of the Seven Swordsman or whatever, right?"

"Basically." Sasuke answered for Asuma, who would've more than likely played it off.

 _'Huh...'_ Naruto looked at both Asuma and Chiriku's levels. _'Asuma is level 96, while this Chiriku guy is level 95. They really are strong._ ' Naruto analyzed.

"You..." Chiriku's voice was directed towards Naruto. "You are strong. Overwhelmingly so for your age, and I sense you have only scratched the surface of your potential." Chiriku said, looking deep into Naruto's eyes, who didn't blink so as to not interrupt his analysis.

"...you two are incredible warriors according to the stories we heard." Chukaku said, suddenly turning serious. "But your conviction and will...now that is something to truly admire. You have gone through true pain. Especially you, Uchiha."

Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes.

"This is an open invitation to join the Twelve Guardians. Of course, we don't expect you to join now, but maybe when you're older and ready to serve Konoha with your life. Because right now, you two..." Chukaku glanced at them both briefly. "...your loyalty is questionable."

The two then walked off, making Asuma almost drop his cigarette.

"Screw these guys..." Naruto muttered under his breath so they couldn't hear. Sasuke smiled, although just barely.

* * *

"Sasuke." Naruto called as they watched the star-twinkled night on the large balcony. His elbow was on the balcony fence, with his hand ultimately supporting his face to look up. Sasuke was simply standing straight, his head up.

"Hn."

"What's your New Years Resolution?"

Sasuke didn't visibly react "I don't know."

Naruto sighed. "Same."

"Well, you don't have to have one." A familiar voice cut in from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, although not moving to see him.

"Why so glum?" Kakashi asked, going next to them, somehow not having his Icha-Icha Paradise book in hand.

Naruto sighed again. "I dunno."

"Hey, the fireworks are gonna happen soon, so try not to look too depressed." Kakashi said jokingly. "Still, I get what you're going through. You're lost."

"Like you would know." Sasuke said, glancing at him. "Me and Naruto...we had and have almost no one."

"Is that so?" Kakashi hummed. "Just to let you know, everybody I ever loved is dead."

"...!"

"It's true. Why do I think I'm always late?" he asked. "It isn't always because of some black cat getting in my way. It's because I always mourn for those I lost."

"...I see." Sasuke replied, knowing how he felt.

"But you have others now, I think Naruto figured that already." Kakashi said, nudging Naruto on the shoulder to continue for him.

"Yeah. There's Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba...they're all my friends."

"Not family." Sasuke cut in.

"They're all I have- no, all we have." Naruto said, using plural rather than singular. "I consider you a big brother, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened, his head turning towards Naruto.

"Sakura is my younger sister, someone who I always wanna protect. Kakashi-sensei is like my cool uncle, a guy you always wanna be like." Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"Ero-Sennin is like my perverted grandfather, while Tsunade is like my angry grandmother now." Naruto laughed, making the edges of Sasuke's mouth tug a bit. "Iruka-sensei is like my stern father, and even though I may not have someone who would be like my mother, it doesn't matter since I have all of them."

"..." Sasuke stood silent, not interrupting their moment of watching the stars. Unbeknownst to them (except Kakashi) Gaara was watching them through his third eye.

 _'I see...'_ Gaara thought. _'I now understand you, Naruto Uzumaki...Sasuke Uchiha. Thank you.'_

"Look, the fireworks are starting." Kakashi pointed out, tracking the firework as it went up.

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

"How pretty. I never knew green and red could make a firework leaf." Naruto described, looking at the multi-coloured fireworks in awe. The firework took the shape of a leaf, with its outline being green while the inside red.

"Like Konoha is proud of its people, I'm proud of you, my ace students." Kakashi said, looking at them with a soft smile.

"Hey, everyone, this is an awesome spot to look at the fireworks!" Kiba shouted from inside the hall.

The whole academy crew suddenly walked into balcony Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi were in. They were lucky the balcony was wide to allow all of them to see, or else it would've been extremely crowded.

"You thought you could get rid of us?" Kiba asked jokingly, going next to Naruto.

"Yeah, kinda." Naruto replied with a grin.

"Well unfortunately, you're stuck with us." Shikamaru added from behind Naruto.

"Hey, we have enough space for you to look at them from the corner." Naruto said.

"That is true." Shino said. "But I think it's better for us to see it together. As comrades and old friends."

Naruto blinked, before smiling. "Yeah."

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

The firework took upon the shape of a gourd, similar to Gaara's. It was outlined in yellow, with the inside being orange.

"I still can't believe these Suna ninja are allowed here." Tenten said, obviously still bitter from her defeat against Temari.

"That is not very nice, Tenten! They are our allies now!" Lee shouted. Nobody minded since most of his volume was blocked by the continuous fireworks.

"Yes! The invasion is now all in the past!" Guy added.

"You mean two weeks ago." Tenten muttered under her breath.

"Tenten, understand that this'll help regain Konoha's strength. Our personal opinions hold nothing." Neji said sternly, elbowing her in the side.

"True, but what if the treaty doesn't work?" Tenten asked quitely so no one could hear.

"Treaties are a troublesome thing, yes. But they give power."

"Power that can be broken." Tenten pointed out. "They're simply pieces of paper, almost every treaty gets broken."

"Then that means there were still some that worked. And we must hope they work forever. It is better than losing people, especially those...who you truly love..."

Neji flashbacked to how his father sacrificed himself to meet Kumo's demands. It was unfair, and all his life, he thought the Main House forced him to die.

But it was the opposite, something he learned (after losing to Naruto) from Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father and leader of the clan.

He thought the Curse Seal on his forehead was due to destiny, a thought reinforced when Hiashi tortured his father (Hizashi) with the Cursed Seal for thinking his son (him) deserved better.

But now he knew his uncle never meant any of it. Neji knew Hiashi hated the Cursed Seal, and only used it to protect them both. Neji knew that if he tried, if he gave it his all, he could change the clan forever. That was his goal.

"...n...j..."

"ne...i..."

"Neji!" Tenten whispered loudly, waving her hands in front of him.

"Hm?"

"I said..." she began sheepishly, "...I guess you're right. Not like one hundred percent, but I see where you're going at."

"Then keep going. You want to beat that Suna women, right?" Neji asked, making her nod furiously.

"Yeah!"

"And I will beat you one day too, Neji!" Lee claimed loudly, although his voice was unheard due to the next wave of fireworks.

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

The two looked up to see a new wave of fireworks, seemingly forming the kanji "Fire" in deep, dark red.

"Ah, that's the waist-sash Asuma-sensei has." Chouji pointed out while munching on some chocolate.

"Yeah. Apparently it's the kanji for Fire, and it represents the Twelve Guardians." Ino explained.

"Asuma-sensei was apart of that, how awesome." Chouji said, now swallowing the chocolate. Shikamaru simply sighed.

"Yeah, well, we're lucky those days are behind him, or else training would be a lot harder." Shikamaru pointed out.

Asuma laughed from behind. "That is true. Peace has kinda made me dull in terms of harshness. Do you want that to change?" he asked threateningly.

"Nope, we're fine!" Ino said in a hurry, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, I only give you guys what you need. Afterall, you are my beloved students. I could never be more proud." Asuma said with extreme pride. Ino and Chouji blushed, while Shikamaru simply looked away with a smile.

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

Now, the wave of fireworks formed into the shape of a slug, obviously representing Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade is an incredible ninja and Hokage. We couldn't have gotten anyone better." Kurenai claimed with a smile.

"Yeah. Apparently, she's strong enough to crush rocks with her bare hands. And that's without any chakra whatsoever!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Impressive indeed" Shino commented. "But her ability to heal is most impressive to me."

"I a-agree." Hinata said, twindling her fingers while watching the sky. "Being able to heal others...that would be something I wish I could do..."

Kurenai looked at her student. "Don't worry. With Lady Tsunade, you should be able to, especially with the help of the Byakugan, you'll be a phenomenal healing ninja." she assured, making her student smile.

"Yes. I wish to save my insects from as little injury as possible." Shino said.

"Agreed. I never want Akamaru getting hurt." Kiba added, as the puppy ontop of his head barked in agreement.

Kurenai smiled. "Then it's settled. We'll protect our comrades, together."

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted, with Akamaru barking loudly in agreement.

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

This time, the wave of fireworks were a lot less potent, with the shape of it simply being a swirl with light red colour. But to Naruto, he recognised it as the Uzumaki symbol.

' _My clan's symbol, huh? Good to know they're being honoured.'_ Naruto thought happily, before suddenly getting tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, who were at the balcony entrance, away from everyone else.

"Well, you seem quite happy, Naruto." Jiraiya pointed out knowingly.

"Obviously. Who set this up?" Naruto asked.

"It was obviously me." Tsunade answered with her arms under her chest. "Be grateful, brat."

"Yeah, thanks."

"The Uzumaki symbol represents you, Naruto." Shizune said with a smile. Tonton oinked, feeling quite happy herself.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the Uzumaki symbol being memorialized like this." Tsunade commented, looking up at it. "My grandmother told stories of the Uzumaki clan. It sounded wonderful."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, well, they aren't here anymore. And the legacy I'll build is one separate from them."

Jiraiya suddenly grinned. "Ohohoho! So you are gonna leave a legacy! Who are you gonna choose?"

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Ya know, as your wife?" Jiraiya asked with a perverted smile. "Is it gonna be Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata? Who? Who?"

Naruto smirked, closing his eyes, before looking back up. "Who knows? We'll see."

Jiraiya pouted. "Oh, come on! That's a lame answer..."

 **POOM, THWIFF, Crackle, Shee!**

It seemed these were the final waves of fireworks, since there seemed to be a lot more fireworks this time.

The fireworks were used to simply show beauty and elegance, not a symbol or representation. It was...magnificent in everyone's eyes.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called out, walking right behind them.

"Happy New Years."


	37. Continuing Forward II

It had been exactly a week since Naruto had woken up. Due to defeating Kakuzu, he was allowed to stay at Takigakure for as long as he wanted. Of course, that meant Naruto had to deal with the reputation of being a "hero", something the jinchuriki didn't particularly enjoy being.

"Man, is this how Sasuke felt whenever he was bombared by his fangirls?" Naruto groaned, lying on his king-sized bed lazily. The room Naruto was at was huge, being at least three times as being as his apartment's room in Konoha. And surprisingly, it was at Shibuki's personal estate, mostly because they wanted to avoid the people who were "fans" of Naruto.

Of course, alongside Naruto was obviously his fellow jinchuriki, Utakata; he was currently sitting at the edge of his own bed (there were two bed king-sized beds), reading a book.

"The same thing probably would've happened at Kiri and Suna, if it weren't for the fact that they were almost destroyed. This time, we were lucky that the fight diverged from the actual village." Utakata said, looking up from his book for a second.

Naruto shrugged. "Still doesn't excuse the fact that it's annoying."

"True, but people live to look up to heroes; it inspires them and pushes them to be like them. Being an idol like you are should be an honour. I'm sure you've had someone you looked up to?" Utakata said wisely, before flipping the next page to his book.

Naruto simply sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Naruto and Utakata suddenly looked at the other of the room, specifically at the door, as if expecting someone. On cue, the door opened, and in came the Takigakure village leader, Shibuki.

"H-how are you two holding up?" The leader asked a bit nervously.

Naruto shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"I am doing quite well, thank you very much." Utakata replied respectfully.

"I-I see. Well, we're going to be holding a festival in honour of your victory. I know this sudden, but please join us!" Shibuki practically pleaded at the end.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Sure, why not! I'm pretty sure there'll be food, right?"

"Of course!" Shibuki replied quickly.

"Then it's settled. We'll be there." Utakata said, finally closing his book. "When is it?" He asked.

"It'll happen n-near the Central Tree tomorrow at 5 p.m." Shibuki answered with a bead of sweat rolling through his face.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. "Man, I haven't had any good quality food in a while!"

"Y-yes, so you can eat much as you like!" Shibuki told him.

"Yeah, alright!"

* * *

 **One Day Later**

"You know, I'm surprised we haven't been kicked out." Naruto said as he and Utakata walked toward the Central Tree. Of course, as he was walking, several villagers waved at him, to which he waved back at.

"Yes, the council of village would usually do something about outsiders like us. But I guess Shibuki, being the village leader, convinced them otherwise." Utakata explained.

"I know that. But I'm surprised he had the backbone to do it, is all." Naruto replied.

"I guess you must've knocked some sense into him when you shouted at him."

Naruto scoffed. "I did not shout at him. I simply criticised him."

"Well, whatever it was, you convinced him more than likely." Utakata said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Right. Anyways, We're here." Utakata suddenly said as they reached a banner held by two poles saying, 'Welcome!'

"These guys went a little overboard..." Naruto muttered, bewildered as he saw the dozens of tables of food, benches of people, and hundreds of drinks.

"Agreed."

"Well, I guess we should just dig in!" Naruto said, sitting on a bench and eating as much food as he possibly could consume.

* * *

 **1 Hour Later**

"Man, I'm full! Naruto exclaimed, patting the large belly he had. Utakata simply sighed, having been done eating forty minutes ago.

"Don't blame me if you get fat."

Naruto shot a glare at him. "Hey, I deserve this! I already burned a bunch of calories from fighting."

"Sure."

"L-ladies and gentlemen!" A familiar but timid voice echoed through a mic, catching the jinchuriki's attention.

Near the Central Tree was a stage, with many people crowding around it. Looking closer, you could see twelve elderly people sitting on the stage, along with Shibuki, who was standing in front of the stage, looking as if he was delivering a speech.

"W-we would like to take this moment to thank the n-ninjas who successfully protected our villagers from two rogue ninjas." Shibuki announced, making the crowd look toward their directon and start clapping.

 _'Is this the reason why he asked us to come? Like come on, he could have just told us.'_ Naruto thought, blushing a bit from the applause.

"Of course, we would a-also like a moment of silence for the ninjas who f-fell in that very same battle. Please join me for a minute of silence." Shibuki said seriously, with the crowd now quiet.

 _'...dammit!'_ Naruto inwardly growled, clenching his fist. _'I could've saved those ninjas if I just created more clones, or if I-'_

 ** _'Here we again.'_ ** Kurama cut in. _**'Stop blaming yourself, you stupid brat. You can't change the past, so focus on the future. Isn't that what you said to that Uchiha brat? Or are you seriously going against your own so-called beliefs?'**_

 _'Still, I could've-'_

' ** _Shut it. There's nothing you can do about it.'_ ** Kurama said coldly. ' _ **The least you can do is honour their memory and give condolences to their families.'**_

' _...right. Thanks, Kurama. I don't what I would do without you.'_ Naruto said warmly to him.

' ** _You would be dead, is what.'_ ** Kurama replied jokingly.

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Where are gonna go next?" Utakata suddenly asked Naruto while they were both eating at Shibuki's kitchen table. Currently, they were eating scrambled eggs, but it seemed Utakata couldn't eat, more focused on what they were going to do next.

"Dunno." Naruto shrugged, stuffing the eggs into his mouth and swallowing. "But I think we should lay low for now. We got lucky this time, and the Akatsuki probably know of my new jutsu's."

"You always say we get lucky." Utakata pointed out.

"Yeah, because it's true." Naruto said while drinking down a glass of orange juice. "If it weren't for the fact that they were already exhausted from all the previous battles, I'm not sure if I could've landed all those Rasenshurikens, especially on Kakuzu. Even though they're immortal, they don't have infinite stamina or will." Naruto explained sharply.

"Still..." Utakata glanced at him.

"Our luck will definitely run out soon." Naruto said firmly. "And I refuse to get too cocky, or else we _will_ die."

"Good to see you wisen up," Utakata said, "but still, our next move shouldn't have us stand still for too long."

Naruto leaned back on his chair, putting his arms across his chest. "True, true...we could go to Konoha, but I think it's a little bit too early. Plus..." Naruto suddenly smirked, "I really wanna see what this Jiroichiro guy can do."

Utakata blinked, before sighing. "So you've heard, huh?"

"Yeah, I've heard of the hype surrounding him," Naruto said jokingly, "and I'm really curious- scratch that, I really wanna fight him."

Utakata scowled. "Don't be stupid, you won't stand a chance. That guy is ridiculously strong, he's an SS class ninja, Naruto."

Naruto raised a brow, with a strange gleam in his eyes. "SS class? Man, that makes want to make me fight him even more!"

Utakata simply sighed. "Ones of these days, we will seriously die by your stupidity."

"It's not stupidity, it's simply sportsmanship." Naruto claimed with a toothy grin.

The two suddenly heard footsteps near the kitchen entrance, and in came Shibuki.

"H-how're you two doing?" Shibuki asked almost nervously. Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

"The food is awesome, thanks!" Naruto exclaimed. Shibuki mumbled a "thank you", before looking directly at Naruto.

"I-I know this is strange and really sudden, but...I would like a favour."

Naruto leaned forward on the table, putting his palm under his chin. "What's up?"

"W-well..." Shibuki then took a deep breath, "I challenge you to a friendly s-spar."

Utakata almost spat out his food, while Naruto just blinked in surprise. "...well, sure, why not?"

* * *

The two young ninjas were in the middle of the battle field, which was quite simply a flat, rocky plain. There was water outlining the field's boundaries, ultimately shaping it into a rectangle.

Outside of water border were Utakata and a couple other elite ninjas.

"Hey, guys!" Fuu's shaky voice shouted from inside the entrance at the side. A couple seconds later, she came running out and stood next to Utakata, who simply raised a brow. "Hey, I couldn't miss this if I wanted to." She said, crossing her arms and watching the two young ninjas with immense curiosity and excitement.

Naruto turned to Shibuki with a small smile. "Are you ready?"

Shibuki nervously nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Begin!" Fuu suddenly said, even though nobody asked. Either way, the atmosphere of the stadium changed, and everyone could tell the battle started.

...

Nobody moved however. Not even a slight quiver. Even so, Shibuki had a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

' _Observe_.' Naruto activated without as much as a visible twitch.

 **Name: Shibuki**

 **Class: Takigakure Leader**

 **Level: Lv34**

 **HP: 30,000**

 **CP: 80,000**

 **STR: 30**

 **STM: 100**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIS: 50**

 **LUK: 50**

 **Elemental Affinity: Water**

Naruto suddenly lifted his hand, and gave a "come on" motion. Shibuki gulped, before charging at him with an almost uncertain punch.

Naruto sighed, side-stepping Shibuki completely, before elbowing him in the back of the head. Shibuki crashed to the ground head-first, but quickly picked himself back up.

However, when he turned around to try and deliver another punch, Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"Psst!" Shibuki jolted, surprised by the voice coming behind him. "Hey, over here." Naruto called out mockingly, causing Shibuki to slowly turn and receive a powerful punch to the face, sending him toppling.

Naruto watched as Shibuki slowly picked himself up, and in the meantime, Naruto started stretching his shoulders. "Come on, fight like you mean it!" Naruto said almost angrily.

Shibuki gulped nervously, which Fuu quickly took notice of.

"Come on, you can do it, Shibuki!" Fuu shouted encouragingly.

Utakata glanced at her at the corner of his eye. _'It's just a spar, yet she's getting so worked up over it. Well, whatever, the outcome of this fight is obvious.'_

 _'Now I seem like the bad guy.'_ Naruto snorted. ' _Funny how that works.'_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Naruto turned around to see a dragon made of water charging right at him. Naruto stood still and held out his hand, completely catching and blocking the large water dragon's head in his hand.

' _Wind Style: Hurricane Fist.'_ Naruto said internally, creating a gust of wind around his hand to wipe out the water dragon's head and ultimately the rest of it.

Naruto suddenly narrowed his eyes as he sensed Shibuki behind him. He narrowly ducked under a kick to his head, and formed a Rasengan along the way to turning to Shibuki's direction.

"Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade!" Shibuki shouted, forming a dense sword of water and having it clash with Naruto's Rasengan.

 **Boom!**

A small explosion erupted, and trailing out of it was Shibuki, who was visibly hurt and had his water sword destroyed. Naruto simply walked out of the explosion without a single scratch.

' _Not bad. He somehow was able to deal 10,000 HP.'_ Naruto noted, looking at his health bar at the corner of his line of sight; he still had 683,000 HP left though.

"What's the point of this spar?" Naruto asked, bored. "If you're not gonna put your life on the line to test yourself, then it's all for nothing."

Shibuki faltered, before somehow standing up with some unknown confidence. "T-that may be true for some, but not all of us can do that! We don't want to die!"

Naruto shrugged his words off though. "Who cares? I put my very life on the line to become the best I could possibly be in my battles! If you don't have that kind of resolve, that kind of conviction, then just give up being a ninja! It's not for you!"

Shibuki's eyes widened. "Q-quit!? B-but I..." Shibuki looked down, ashamed. "I-I have to-"

"I don't care for your excuses." Naruto cut in.

Shibuki growled angrily for the first time. "What do you know about me!?"

Naruto didn't even blink. "Whether you have some tragic backstory, or if you're completely pain free, I don't care. All I care about is that as long as you can breath, as long this heart of yours," Naruto pointed at his own heart, "can keep pumping blood, then you can do something- you can make a difference. You're you! You're Shibuki! Not some village leader, but a ninja known as Shibuki. So give it your all! All your hatred, all your feelings, I can take it!"

"What if you can't take it!?" Shibuki shouted back, completely out of character.

Naruto grinned. "I know I can, so try me."

Shibuki clenched his fists tightly. "...if that's the case, then...then..." he quickly got something out of his pocket and began drinking it. He gulped it down, and threw the glass to the ground. "I'll put my very life on the line! Just like my father did to protect everyone in this village!"

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he saw Shibuki's CP skyrocket all the way to 800,000. ' _D-did he just-'_

 _'-drink the Hero's Water!?'_ Utakata somehow finished Naruto's train of thought. ' _I know Naruto said to put your life on the line, but not like this!'_

Shibuki was suddenly coated in thick, blue chakra, and he immediately began forming hand seals. "Water Style: Water Bullet!" Shibuki took a deep breath, and expelled a large torrent of water, to the point where even Naruto had to narrow his eyes seriously.

"Water Style: Water Bullet!" Naruto did the same thing as Shibuki, spitting out a huge torrent of water. The two water torrents clashed, and ultimately cancelled each other out, sending splashes of water all around the stadium.

Naruto used this small opportunity to appear behind Shibuki and knock him out with a chop to the neck. Of course, as Shibuki was falling down, Naruto grabbed him and took him to the others.

"Better take him to the hospital. The more he has that water in his system, the more he'll screw himself up." Naruto told the spectating elite ninjas, who nodded and took their leader away.

Naruto whistled as he saw Shibuki get taken away. "That guy is almost as crazy as me."

"Yeah, almost." Utakata added. "Still, I can't believe he pushed you so much that you had to use your full power."

Naruto shrugged. "I could've taken him without going all out, but it just would've taken longer. And with that water in his system, I knew I had to end it quickly." Naruto explained, putting his hands behind his head.

"Hey, hey, I'm here too!" Fuu suddenly shouted, waving her hand in front of them. "Wanna fight me next!? Wait, no, how about a battle royale instead!?"

Utakata sighed, while Naruto grinned at her, agreeing to the challenge.

* * *

 **That Night**

Naruto was currently by himself in his room, doing some one-finger pushups while trying to think of something to increase his XP.

The thing was, now that Naruto was level 105, leveling up would be very difficult with training alone. He was only able to level up so much because he fought so many opponents that were at a higher level than him,

' _Nobody in this village is even close to my level. In fact, I'm probably the strongest in the country.'_ Naruto suddenly felt a sense of accomplishment. Knowing he was the strongest was...encouraging and almost breath-taking.

 _'I can't believe I've made it so far.'_ Naruto thought, slowly speeding up the rate of his pushups. ' _I wonder how...everyone in Konoha would feel?'_ he wondered. But he couldn't think for long, as someone suddenly opened the door.

Naruto glanced up. "Wassup, Utakata?"

"Nothing much. Any idea where we should go next yet?"

Naruto stopped his pushups, and picked himself back up to his full height. "I got an idea, yeah. You ever hear of the Country of Whirlpool?"

Utakata blinked. "I've heard of it, yes, but I never visited it, since it's been destroyed for decades and all."

"I just wanna see the remnants of it. Kakuzu mentioned the Uzumaki's had some awesome stuff, so I wanna check if they've left anything behind."

Utakata frowned. "I know you want to learn about your family heritage, but that place is almost completely gone. Plus, basically everything has been raided already. Unless there's some super secret the Uzumaki's hid, then I doubt there's anything left."

Naruto shrugged. "Let's at least try."

"What if we find nothing? Think about it, we'd have travelled for days for no reason at all." Utakata shot back.

Naruto blinked. "Is it really that far?"

"Yeah, it is. Check a map or something." Utakata suggested as he walked a couple meters to the right to lay down on his bed. He yawned silently. "But let's go to sleep first. After all that sparring, I'm exhausted."

"Hey, wait a minute, I was the one getting double-teamed!" Naruto exclaimed. Utakata ignored him though, acting as if he were asleep, making Naruto pout.

"Okay, whatever." Naruto muttered. He sat down on his own bed, away from Utakata, and simply uttered, "Fast Travel."

As expected, a blue highlighted map of the world hovered over his lap. He looked over it, trying to find the Country of Whirlpool.

 _'Hm...its right between the Land of Waters and the Land of Fire, meaning I must've passed when I was going to Kiri with Konrad...'_ Naruto suddenly noticed a familiar name tag at the Country of Whirlpool.

' _No way...why is mister Kanata there?_ ' Naruto asked himself, remembering the old spy from Kiri. ' _Suspicious...he does honour me, meaning I could teleport to him now...eh, why the hell not?'_

Naruto suddenly stood up, making Utakata twitch.

"I'm leaving for a bit." Naruto simply said.

"Alright." Utakata waved him off from inside his blanket.

"See ya." Naruto selected Kanata's name, and instantly the option to teleport to him appeared. He clicked it, and he was off.

 **Zip!**

* * *

The day was bright in the destroyed Country of Whirlpol. It was like an island, one that was surrounded by dangerous whirlpools. Near thw centre of the island was an old man, seemingly searching for something.

"Hmm..." Kanata said, stroking his chin while examining some rubble. "Nothing here, either." He sighed, turning around and walking a couple metres forward.

 **Zip!**

"Watcha lookin' for, old man?" Naruto suddenly asked from behind, making the old man jolt. He turned around, before sighing, realizing it was only Naruto.

"Oh, it's you. Naruto Uzumkai, right?" Naruto nodded, though a bit annoyed he didn't seem to remember him at first. "Apologies, my memory is quite terrible, with age and all. Anyway...why and how are you here?" he asked in complete confusion.

 _'Hm. He doesn't seem too agitated that I interrupted him. Usually, it would be obvious if he really was hiding something.'_ Naruto analyzed.

"It's called instant teleportation, the only way to travel!" Naruto joked, making the old man smile.

"Teleportation jutsu...how interesting. I've never it in action myself, but I've heard of its incredible capabilities." Kanata replied, clearly impressed. "Still, you haven't answered my question, lad."

"Oh, well aside from just checkin' on ya, I was just investigating my heritage. And what better than the country they lived in?"

"I see." Kanata nodded. "I, myself, am here for some leftover Uzumaki treasures."

"Why so suddenly?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Kanata laughed, picking up on his suspicious tone. "When I met you, I remembered about the Country of Whirlpool and how some of their treasure may be able to help Kiri. But at the same time, I doubted there was going to be anything." he suddenly had a gleam full of desire in his eyes. "But with you, I might just find something." Kanata said with an excited tone.

"We'll see." Naruto replied, before walking and standing in front of some dark rubble. "All this rubble...it's leftovers from the village, right?"

"Yes. I hoped to be able to lift the rubble and find something, but it seems my youth is over." Kanata said, chuckling a bit. "And this rubble specifically was from the office of the country leader."

"I doubt we're going to find anything," Naruto said, looking down on the rubble, "since this place has already been raided. And quite recently, too."

Kanata blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

Naruto crouched down, touching the rubble. "If you look closely, there are some deep fingerprints, meaning someone lifted it this or at least exhibited a lot of pressure onto it. Also, this rubble is organised far too neatly, not to mention the other destroyed areas," Naruto jabbed his thumb over his back, pointing at another round of rubble, "are made out of different materials than this one. It was setup to look like nothing happened here."

Kanata blinked twice. "I-I see. I'm surprised you managed to find this out so quickly."

Naruto glanced at him, shrugging while standing up to his full height. "Two of my old teammates had a Sharingan, so you pick up a thing or two."

Kanata laughed, but, for some odd reason, the sound of his laughter never reached Naruto's ears. The odd motion of laughter confused Naruto. And when it seemed that Kanata was talking to him, he didn't hear anything.

"Huh?"

Kanata sighed. "I said..."

...

Naruto blinked, confused as to why Kanata's mouth was moving even though he wasn't saying anything.

 _"U..m...i..."_

 _'What the hell is going on?_ ' Naruto asked himself as black fog suddenly began covering his vision. ' _I can't see a thing.'_

 _"Uz...ma...ki..."_

Naruto stepped forward (or wherever forward was), and made a hand seal.

"Kai!" Naruto opened an eye, and still saw the darkness. He focused all of his chakra this time, and said the magic word again.

"Kai!"

Still, the darkness was there. ' _What the hell!?'_

 _"Uzumaki..."_

Naruto narrowed his eyes, keeping his guard up for anything.

Suddenly, a young red-haired boy, around 10 years old, appeared in front of him.

"Uh...hey, kid. Wassup?" Naruto greeted awkwardly. The boy simply stared at him with a blank face.

"..."

"..."

 _'Awkward.'_ Naruto thought, sweat-dropping. ' _Is this some sort of genjutsu?'_

The boy suddenly looked up, staring directly into Naruto's blue eyes with his own deep piercing gray ones.

 _"Do you know what happened to us?"_

"Us?" Naruto repeated in confusion. "What're you talking about? We're the only ones here, somehow."

 _"There was no warning."_ the boy began. _"They came so suddenly. They hunted us down like animals, killed every single one of us. I lost my mommy and daddy that day."_

"...!" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What the hell do you mean, kid?"

The boy walked a couple steps towards him, before stopping and instead opting to walk around him. _"We ran and ran, but we weren't fast enough."_

Naruto suddenly heard another separate set of footsteps, and turned to see a young man in his twenties with identical red hair to the young boy. _"Our village leader took as many as he could, and hid us in his secret office."_

 _"But that wasn't enough._ " A more older yet more feminine voice continued. Naruto turned around again to see a middle-aged woman in her late 40's with long, dull red hair. " _They broke through everything, and soon found and killed us."_

" _I felt guilty that I could not protect even one of my Uzumaki brethren, the ones who I swore to protect."_ Another older voice continued. Naruto could tell by his voice it was an old man. _"And so, I sealed the chakra of those that were with me that day within the walls of the secret office. Anybody with Uzumaki blood flowing through their veins would be able to communicate with all those dead spirits."_

 _"Which you are currently doing right now."_ The woman added.

 _"We have been waiting, waiting decades for the one who would find us. The one who would avenge us. The one who would kill him."_ The young boy from before said with a tone that made Naruto shiver.

"Y-you guys...were you killed when the Country of Whirlpool was destroyed?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. They all simultaneously nodded.

Naruto's eyes softened. "Sorry, but...I'm not going to. I'm not going to take revenge. I refuse to."

" _We know your pain, and how you refused to take revenge against those who condemned you."_ The woman said with a sad look in her eye. Naruto simply glanced at her.

" _But you must never forget one thing. It was that accursed village of Iwagkure who wiped out your heritage, your place of origin!"_ The young man shouted, putting his hand out in front of him toward Naruto.

"...my home is Konoha. I'm sorry." Naruto replied with his head down.

" _While you may deny who you are, you are still one of the very last of a great clan."_ The old man said with seemingly lost pride.

" _Destroy him...destroy him...destroy him for you are the only one..."_ They chanted in a low but powerful voice. Naruto had enough, and simply covered his ears while also closing his eyes.

"Can you all just be quiet! Like seriously!'

"N...to..."

Naruto growled, although still covering his ears and eyes.

"N...r...to..."

"I get it, so leave me already!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto immediately opened his eyes, realizing it was only Kanata.

"H-huh? What happened? What'd I miss?"

Kanata sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing, just that you've been standing still for a couple seconds now."

"Oh."

' _So that vision...it only lasted a couple seconds in the real world? Damn, that old man must've used some high level sealing.'_ Naruto thought, thoroughly impressed. Still, the vision did creep him out.

"Anyways, let's keep searching." Kanata said as he walked a couple steps. "It may have been raided, but they must've missed something, right?"

"Who knows." Naruto shrugged. "But I think I'm done for the day." Naruto said, making Kanata turn back around. "Thanks for the offer, though. And good luck."

"Well, it's been a pleasure. Any hints?" The old man asked.

"Search through this rubble stuff, and try applying chakra. You might find some seals." Naruto replied, before pointing at the rubble of the office building they were looking at before. "Especially there. The office might contain something, but who knows? Check it anyway. Be careful since there might be traps set."

Kanata nodded. "Thank you. And may good fortunes be granted upon your journey."

Naruto nodded back. "Yeah."

 _'Fast Travel to Utakata.'_

 **Zip!**

* * *

Utakata jolted slightly as he heard Naruto's footsteps enter the room.

"What's up?" Utakata asked, rising from his bed and looking at him tiredly.

"Nothing." Naruto replied, collapsing onto his own bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. Utakata's gaze lingered at him for a couple more seconds, before he too went to sleep.

* * *

"The Land of Iron?" Naruto asked while he was munching on a piece of bacon at the kitchen table. The two jinchuriki were eating breakfast, and this time, Shibuki joined them, having been released from the hospital.

"Yes. It would be a g-great place for you to hone your skills in s-secrecy." Shibuki said, although a bit uncertain at his own suggestion.

"Cool."

"But isn't that place only for samurai's?" Utakata pointed out.

Shibuki nodded. "Yes, but I-I'll write a letter for you guys to ask permission for e-entrance."

"Are you sure that'll work?" Utakata asked.

Shibuki nodded. "Y-yes. Or I hope so." he muttered at the end, making them sweat-drop.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto suddenly face-palmed. "Speaking of letters, wasn't I supposed to send something to Suna's council!?"

Utakata nodded. "You were. It was supposed to be a report on The Servant."

Naruto stood up, scurrying away to his room. "Gimme a couple hours to write the report! And then tomorrow, at exactly 1:00 p.m sharp, we'll leave! Oh, and would ya mind packing my stuff for me, Utakata?"

Utakata simply sighed. "Whatever."

* * *

"Thanks for the hospitality." Utakata said at the secret exit gate of Takigakure. Instead of swimming and using the way they entered, Shibuki opted they use the secret back-exit for more security and ease. However, to their slight surprise, it was simply an underground tunnel.

Even so, the tunnel was very complex, taking at least an hour to exit if they knew the directions. And luckily, they had a map, lended by Shibuki who suggested they throw it out afterwards.

As usual, Utakata had a storage seal with food inside on his back. Naruto simply had it in his inventory.

"It was a p-pleasure." Shibuki replied, scratching his cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?"

"We're good." Naruto said. "We don't wanna be a nuisance or anything, ya know?"

"S-still, I never got to thank you properly." Shibuki said, eyes looking down, although sometimes flickering towards him.

"And you never will." Naruto said. Utakata walked up to Shibuki and held his hand out to shake with his. The leader took it graciously, and smiled.

"Well, you're welcome to come stay anytime." Fuu said, looking at Naruto with a bright smile.

Naruto put two fingers together on his temple and then pointed it towards Fuu, saluting her. "We got it. Good luck to you, too. Ya know, on the whole getting accepted thing."

"Yeah, thanks!" Fuu replied, eye-smiling smiling at him.

* * *

 **At Konoha, Training Ground 3**

The usually empty Training Ground 3 was occupied by two figures. In the middle of the grassy plain was a tall masked man, who was fighting a shorter black haired-boy.

"You're getting better." Boar commented as he caught a dangerous kick that was targeting his rib area. He threw Sasuke back, who flipped through the air and landed quite gracefully.

"Hmph." Sasuke began throwing shurikens at him, which Boar easily side-stepped and dodged. However, that was a diversion, as Sasuke used the opportunity to get behind Boar and try kicking him in the back.

Unfortunately, Boar quickly turned around, using the momentum to round-house kick Sasuke in the stomach.

 **Pop!**

' _What? A Shadow Clone? When did he-'_ Boar's thoughts were cut off as he was suddenly punched in his mask's cheek area, slightly cracking it and sending him sliding a couple metres.

"Not bad." Boar complimented, re-adjusting his mask. "You actually landed a hit. This is a first."

Sasuke panted hard, hands on his knees with his voice barely audible. "Thanks, but using Shadow Clones and the Sharingan at the same time...?" Sasuke fell to his knees, panting even harder, "...that...wiped out all my reserves..."

 _'He must've copied it from Naruto, though he never attempted it in battle, knowing it would use up all of his reserves.'_ Boar analysed, looking down at the exhausted Sasuke. _'Well, at least he took that risk during training and not in battle.'_

"We'll continue training tomorrow. Get some rest." Boar said, turning around.

Sasuke's head shot up at him. "What? But we've only trained for half an hour today."

Boar turned his head, glancing at him. "Don't overestimate yourself. Nor should you try to constantly break your limits. In the end, that'll only break you."

Sasuke stared at him for half a minute, before looking down defeated. "Fine."

* * *

 **Hokage's Office**

"The end of the world? Is that even possible?" Jiraiya leaned against the wall, asking Tsunade, who was signing some papers. They were referring to what Gamakichi, the toad Jiraiya accidently summoned, said previously.

Tsunade simply sighed. "Who knows? But first things first, we need to get Naruto."

"No, we'll just be wasting resources at this point." Jiraiya said coldly. "He doesn't want to be found, so we should leave him."

Tsunade glared at him. "So what!? Do you want me to assign him as a missing-ninja then?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, don't list him as a missing-ninja, that would be the worst thing you could do." he said, making Tsunade less tense.

"Anyways, I requested to the toads that they talk to Naruto about what he's doing. Of course, they seem quite worried and panicked right now for some reason, so who knows when that'll happen?" Jiraiya said, chuckling nervously.

Shizune, who had just walked in and placed a stack of paperwork on Tsunade's desk, offered her own input. "For now, let's just expand our alliances. Suna and Kiri are a great start, but we should make peace with places like Takigakure or even Kumogakure. That'll allow your spies to move more freely, right?"

Jiraiya sighed, shaking his head. "Maybe, but I doubt it. There's just too much hate and clinging to the past for that to work. Maybe Takigakure would agree, but they're such a secretive and protective land that I doubt they would trust us. I don't have any spies there, that's how good they are."

Tsunade looked forward, eyes looking determined. "Still, if we want to find Naruto and bring peace, we have to do something."

* * *

"Brrr~" Naruto shivered, arms across his shoulders. "T-this place is c-cold..." Naruto commented, observing the climate. Most of the land was filled with snowy hills and frozen lakes.

Utakata, who was wearing a light, blue coat, sighed. "Told you so. You should've brought something warm to wear. A full sleeve shirt definitely doesn't work at a cold climate like this, and especially here, the coldest area in the land, which reaches temperatures up to -40°C."

Naruto glared at him, albeit with a shiver. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, it's still your fault for not telling me it was gonna be THIS cold." Naruto said, before spotting a cavern inside a tall hill. He grinned.

"Last one there is a rotten ninja!"

Utakata sighed for what was the hundredth time.

* * *

"Well, at least this is somewhat warm." Naruto said, putting his hands near the fire Utakata had made.

They were currently inside the cavern, though much to Naruto's dismay, it was an icy one. Luckily, after walking in quite deep, they found a relatively warm area.

"As I said, your fault for not bringing anything warm." Utakata said again. Naruto simply glared at him.

"Anyways, let me scout ahead, see what kind of climate we're dealing with." Utakata said, standing up and walking towards the cavern exit.

"Aside from the snow and ice?" Naruto raised an eye.

"I'm talking about the temperature, animals, the distance from the Land of Iron, etc." Utakata explained.

"Oh."

"Cook some food in the meantime, alright?" Utakata asked while putting on some extra clothing.

"Got it." Naruto replied. Utakata glanced at him almost worriedly.

"Don't burn it. Or poison it. Or blow it up. Or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sheesh!"

Utakata simply smirked, walking until he was gone in Naruto's eyes.

"Okay, Open Inventory." Naruto activated, opening up a blue box that contained many objects entrapped in squares.

"Alright, let's take some beef, vegetables, a pot, oil, and-"

"Hey ya!"

Naruto jolted, unintentionally closing his inventory, and turning around to see a small, red toad.

"A frog?" Naruto questioned. It was then he realized that he wasn't in the icy cavern anymore. He was at some kind of forest that contained many tall mushroom-like trees: this ranged from green, red, dotted and among many other types of mushrooms.

And Naruto was currently in an empty opening of this "mushroom forest", a place that didn't look too special or unique.

"I'ma toad, ya idiot!" he shouted, making Naruto cringe. "The name's Gamakichi."

"Gamakichi?" Naruto repeated, before suddenly lighting up. "Oh, right. You're Gamabunta's...son or something, right?"

He nodded. "Yup! And I'm here to ask you what you're doing."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Me? I'm cooking food right now. Or at least I was, before you came. Where are we, anyway?"

"This is Mount Myobuki, my home. This is just a forest we're in, somewhere far away from those lame geezers." Gamakichi answered proudly, although having a clear distaste for these so-called geezers.

"Mount Myoboku...?" Naruto repeated in wonder and confusion. "How did I end up here?"

"You didn't." Gamakichi replied. "I summoned you here. That would be called Reverse-Summoning to you, but eh, same difference."

"Oh, that's cool."

"Anyway, I'm getting side-tracked. Why aren't you in Konoha, pal?" Gamakichi asked, even though it sounded he didn't care. He was probably doing this because he was ordered to.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I have something to do." he said, quickly flashing back to Eon's threat, The Servant, and the Akatsuki.

Gamakichi scratched the back of his ear with his leg. "Oh, I see. That's cool. Hey, do you have any candy?" he suddenly asked.

Naruto blinked, turning around with his back facing the toad. "No, but let me check."

' _Open Inventory.'_ Naruto activated internally, once again opening up the familiar blue screen. He didn't have many items, but somehow, out of all things, he had a red-stripped candy. He dragged it out from the screen, and gave it to Gamakichi, who grabbed it without question.

"Thanks, kid! I owe ya one!" Gamakichi said, chewing on the mint-flavoured candy.

"No problem. And sorry, but I'm gonna have to use that favour now." Naruto requested, "Tell everyone not to be worried, and to stop searching for me. I have some serious things to care of." Naruto said with a dead-serious tone, before remembering something else.

"And also, tell grandma Tsunade to form an alliance with the guys in Takigakure; tell them Naruto sent them. It should work since I'm pretty cool with those guys." Naruto added casually. Gamakichi simply nodded.

"Got it. Nice meetin' ya, kid." Gamakichi gave one final salute.

 **Because you talked to Gamakichi, your relationship with him is now Friendly.**

' _Cool.'_ Naruto thought, waiting to be sent back.

...

...

"...so how do I go back?" Naruto asked, cutting the awkward silence. Gamakichi just shrugged.

"I dunno, I didn't get that far in my training in the whole summoning humans thing."

Naruto looked at the toad for a couple seconds, giving an "are you serious?" face, before sighing. "Well, see ya, Gamakichi." Naruto said, before muttering a certain ability under his breath. "Fast Travel to Waypoint #3."

 **Zip!**

* * *

"Welp, I'm back." Naruto muttered, feeling the cold atmosphere once again. The icy cavern was annoyingly cold, and the only thing that helped was the fire, which was currently out.

' _Damn it! That stupid talk caused the fire to go away! It was my only source of heat, too!'_ Naruto exclaimed, before succumbing to the cold temperate.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

"The central land is twenty miles up, you think you can survive?" Utakata asked as he threw a piece of wood into the fire to keep it going.

"You mean us, right?" Naruto asked, turning to him with squinted and uncertain eyes.

"...sure." Utakata answered. It didn't sound too sarcastic, so Naruto took it as a yes.

"I mean, in all honesty...? Of course!" Naruto replied a bit too loudly. "Come on Utakata, we fought Eon-"

"-you mean got bodied."

Naruto shot a glare, before continuing. "-destroyed The Servant, and even defeated Kakuzu and Hidan-"

"-after we got our asses beaten two times before." Utakata added casually,

"-and in mere moments, Utakata will be blasted by a Tailed Beast Bomb." Naruto finished off with a sadistic smile. Utakata simply chuckled under his breath.

* * *

 **At Hyuga Estate**

The Hyuga clan were currently the most powerful clan in Konoha, with their exceptional Kekkei Genkei and taijutsu allowing them to take that rank.

In the estate of the clan lies a certain training ground, one reserved for the Main House. It is small, only around 20 metres in length and width, while also having a tree placed near the right corner.

The ground is placed smack-dab in the heart of the Main Branch House section, where those of that branch can easily view the training.

In present, the space was being occupied by two young Hyuga's: Hinata and Neji Hyuga, both whom are cousins and were being watched by Hanabi and Hiashi Hyuga. The two were training extensively, trying to improve their taijutsu without the use of the Byakugan.

As expected, Neji had the clear advantage, slapping away every one of Hinata's Gentle Fist strikes.

"You must do better than that, Hina- Lady Hinata." Neji said, catching himself and using a proper honorific instead. He had just slapped away a palm strike that was targeted towards his rib area.

Of course, without the Byakugan she wasn't as precise, but nonetheless, it was impressive that she at least knew the key vital points to target.

"R-right!" Hinata replied with a lot of intensity in her eyes. She cocked her hand back, preparing a palm strike, and sent it right at Neji's jaw as an uppercut.

"Predictable." Neji commented, as he leaned back to dodge the predictable strike to the jaw. Hinata, with her legs so forward, temporarily lost balance, and Neji used the opportunity to aim a strike right at Hinata's stomach-

"Enough!"

Neji stopped his palm as soon as he heard Hiashi's stern voice. Luckily, it was an inch away from making contact, so no injuries were dealt. However, Hiashi glared not at Neji, but Hinata.

"Hinata!" Hiashi called loudly with arms crossed. "Your moves are too stiff, and you were far too eager to attack even though you knew your opponent was superior to you in almost every way possible."

Hinata looked down at the ground, head bowing slightly.

"I-I apologize, father. Next time-"

"You did not let me finish!" Hiashi cut in with slight anger. Hinata bowed her head more. "Nonetheless, even with all that critique, you did well. You've improved by a considerable margin since last, and with your current medical ninjutsu training, you should be fit as a perfect heir for the Hyuga clan." Hiashi concluded, his voice filled with satisfaction. Even though it wasn't outright happiness on her father's part, Hinata was still happy.

"Y-yes! I will keep working hard!" Hinata replied, beaming at her father. Hanabi, who was next to her father, smiled at her sister for finally being able to prove her strength and worth.

"And you, too, Neji." Hiashi suddenly added. "You have done well, but your movements have been a bit too lax. True, your opponent is inferior, but never let your guard down." he advised, making Neji nod and bow his head slightly.

"I will do as you say, Lord Hiashi."

' _I'll get stronger, just you wait. But more than that, I hope to prove that I have...changed, Naruto.'_ Neji thought, looking up into the sky. A blue bird suddenly flew by, its wings seemingly flapping in slow-motion, and Neji looked down on the ground with a smirk.

* * *

 **Hey guys, what's up? Took long, I know, and I don't really have an excuse. The schedule is probably gonna be like this, a chapter a month or two. Anyways, if you** **'ve noticed, I really like to focus on side-characters, specifically Sasuke. To be blunt, I absolute LOVE Sasuke, Lee, and Neji , so expect some hype for them later.**

 **The reason why you didn't see this "hype" in previous chapters was 'cuz I had been reading a lot of bashing/other fics that focused heavily on Naruto while ignoring all the other side-characters. Due to that, my mind was embedded with the idea of this awesome and epic Naruto, and it really looked like I hated everyone but Naruto, who was seemingly on this high pedestal and could do no wrong. Of course, I fixed all that stuff now, so if an old reader reads the story again, they probably won't find all that wanking.**

 **Anyways, let's talk about this fic currently, and what's going to happen next. Quite frankly, I think I'll be doing a time-skip very, very soon, so look out for that. The fight with Jiroichiro will arrive quickly as well, and if you read the fight Naruto had with Shibuki, it will be quite detailed. I only added that fight to test my limits and see how well I could write a fight; basically practice for the future, since this chapter (like what usually happens in this fic after a conflict) is mostly chill. To contrast this chapter, next chapter will have us jumping in fairly quickly, but at the same time, I won't rush things.**

 **And lastly, Happy Valentines Day!**


	38. UPDATE FOR REWRITE

_**Alright, so I know I haven't been active for months. Sorry about those that were disappointed that this is only an update.**_

 _ **Anyways, I've finally decided to rewrite this mess of a fic. I'll be creating a new called Naruto: the Shinobi Gamer.**_

 _ **I'll be starting from scratch, releasing a chapter as quick as possible. Most of it will be the same as this fic, except better written. Of course, the arc that I will change the most will be the Wave Mission and Chunin Exams.**_

 _ **The main reason as to why this is getting completely rewritten as a new story is because of the amount of plot conveniences. There are also a lot of plot holes, OC garbage, and obviously, Naruto getting OP so quick. This has especially been brought to my attention. There's also the fact that the fic is alike with the canon verse. A bit too much, in fact.**_

 _ **Not to mention I've gotten a bit stuck on what I should do next. Or rather, I have Chapter 38 completed, but am opting to not release it due to the previously mentioned issues and fear for the future.**_

 _ **Spoilers: Chapter 38 would've been over 10K words, and would've lead to a time-skip. And I had no idea what to do with said time-skip, prompting me to rewrite this story entirely.**_

 _ **Like I said, I'm sorry for those expecting a new chapter. This fic was my first ever attempt at writing a story, so not expecting any issues with it later on was inevitable.**_

 _ **Here's the link to it:**_ ** _s/12993980/1/Naruto-Shinobi-Gamer_**


End file.
